


Hojas de olvido, piedras del recuerdo

by alix_lestrange



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Archery, Competition, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Modern Era, Prophetic Visions, Romance, Secrets, Separations, Time Travel, War, after battle of the five armies, before lotr
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 141,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix_lestrange/pseuds/alix_lestrange
Summary: El día que por fin vio resuelta su curiosidad, era un día que maldecirá por siempre. Ella tenía una vida respetable y bastante acomodada, tenía planes y ahora, gracias a su bendita curiosidad, todo estaba en peligro de no cumplirse. Ahora debía no solo encargase de mantener su vida en orden, sino además encargarse de terminar una batalla que apenas comprendía y que para su desgracia ella había iniciado, acompañada solo de su fiel arco y la daga que había hurtado de la universidad.Lo más penoso de aquello, era que reconocía la urgente necesidad de ayuda para salir bien librada de la empresa que tenía por delante, lo malo es que quizás la ayuda que iba a llegar a la ciudad, no era precisamente la que ella deseaba y ahora uno de los recién llegados solo ayudarían a poner de cabeza el extraño mundo de Tauriel Greenleaf.





	1. Un triste final: el comienzo de todo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meztli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/gifts), [Kat26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat26/gifts).



> Nunca me he autonombrado una gran escritora, tengo muchos errores y agradezco la paciencia y los comentarios que gusten dejarme ^^ por otro lado tampoco presumo ser una excelente dibujante pero como una cosa llevo a la otra, la historia estará acompañada por dibujos míos, jejejeje.  
> Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo...  
> p.d. prometo ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias de Kiliel y estoy preparando una Figrid!! por que Fili también merece amoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es básicamente el prólogo de esta historia... no diré mucho porque no quiero revelar más sobre la historia. 
> 
> Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su pecho, hiriendola como creyó que ya nunca más sucedería, pero al estar contemplando el mismo lugar donde iniciaron sus desgracias no pudo evitar más que desear no sentir nada, pese a saber que aquello era lo único que podría unirla al ser amado que tanto extrañaba.
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes están basados en gran parte por las películas de Peter Jackson, así que no intentaré explicar mucho del trasfondo del gran maestro literario J. R. R. Tolkien, yo solo me deje llevar un poquito (jejejeje). Aparecerán algunos originales que espero les agraden, eran necesarios para la trama, así que les dejo a ustedes el amarlos u odiarlos.

 

**Prólogo**

 

** **

La luz era escasa para ser apenas mediodía cuando atravesó el prado que dejó al descubierto que estaba cerca del lugar donde todo había comenzado a salir mal. No se sentía precisamente entusiasmada de descubrir que su larga travesía y el tiempo transcurrido no habían cumplido con la falsa promesa de regalarle olvido, ahora sabía que era solo un engaño más al que ya se había habituado, pues tan pronto reconoció el suelo que pisaba, los recuerdos volvieron a ella destruyendo la poca paz que le quedaba.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la tierra a la que había prometido jamás volver, más así lo quiso el destino y nuevamente se encontraba en el lugar donde los recuerdos se volvían reales tras el sonido de los gritos de una batalla ejecutada hace muchos años. Su corazón se vio notablemente herido por miles de cuchillas punzantes que le atravesaban mientras el incesante desfile de imágenes pasaba frente a sus hermosos ojos verdes, los cuales pronto se llenaron de un cristalino líquido que escapaba sin control de ellos. Maldijo su suerte y la cruel broma que le jugaba los hados pues sus botas nuevamente dejarían paso en aquellas abandonadas y malditas tierras. El tiempo había pasado por aquellas vasta tierras, un invierno tras otro, destruyendo lo que un día fue codiciado por tantos hombres, elfos y enanos, sin mencionar a los que ahora lo poblaban al ver la masa de humo que salía de la montaña. Caso contrario al suyo, pues ni siquiera el tiempo había hecho mella en la belleza que ella reflejaba por fuera, claro a excepción de sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos seguían del mismo verde intenso con los que había sido bendecida desde el día que vio la luz de la tierra, pero ahora un ligero cambio los atormentaba, y era la pérdida del brillo en estos que los hacía ver opacos y con mucha menos vida que antaño. Su rostro seguía delgado y firme pero la sonrisa ya no habitaba más su rostro, lo mismo que el agradable color que acompañaba sus labios y sus mejillas ahora eran mucho más pálidas. Ella hubiera preferido abandonar esa vida hace muchos años, pero el temor de perder lo que aún albergaba con ardor en su pecho le motivaba seguir el camino en esta vida llena de penas y angustias, ella ahora dirigía sus pasos en pequeñas empresas para prestar servicios y sobrevivir pues una elfa desterrada no tenía honor cerca de sus parientes y jamás volvería a poner un solo pie en el lugar que una vez conoció como hogar, ahora realmente estaba sola en este mundo y se consolaba saber que por lo menos la vida le había deparado una vida de tormentos y penurias junto a majestuosas vistas, extravagantes praderas y asombrosos atardeceres frente al mar; algo que ella neciamente había deseado hace tantos años. Ahora con pesar reconocía que su mayor pena radicaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su amado, el mismo que había fallecido en una cruel e injusta batalla, y si por si aquello fuera poco, el simple hecho de reconocer que no había esperanza de encontrarle más allá de la muerte, le rasgaba a diario un poco más el corazón, por lo que esa amarga vida, era la única parte donde podía aún retenerlo consigo, pese al dolor de saber que nunca más podría tenerle cerca, tan solo a través de sus sueños y mayormente en sus pesadillas.

**Él era el recuerdo imperecedero de todo lo que ella había amado en la vida.**

  
Es así que había aprendido a ser invisible y ser olvidada por quienes habían prometido cuidarla y estar a su lado siempre, con el pasar de los años perdió importancia y era así que la soledad se volvió su única compañera y ello no había sido del todo malo, el problema era que esta iba acompañada de dolor y tristeza que la consumían sin descanso y por si fuera poco todavía le resultaba más cruel reconocer que era precisamente ese pesar, el único lazo que siempre tendría con él… más allá, seguramente más allá él no existiría ni siquiera en su memoria. Luchaba por mantenerlo y por mantenerse a la vez, algo casi imposible debido a que los recuerdos le estaban matando y aún sabiéndolo no deseaba olvidar…

  
Y cómo hacerlo, cuando a sus manos había vuelto la única pieza que había logrado destruir no solo su vida, sino la de muchos más. Estaba cansada de llorar y aún así no lograba evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas expresando la infinita carga que seguía llevando en su interior.  
Jamás pensó que no tendría una oportunidad, que las palabras no dichas pesarían terriblemente sobre su pecho… ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Gritarlas al viento no las haría llegar a él.

  
Se había maldecido una y mil veces, nada arreglaría con ello. Lo mejor era seguir moviéndose y no fue hasta que la luz se coló entre las obscuras nubes revelándole lo cerca que estaba del lugar en que ella le vio con vida por última vez. Su mente seguía recordándole, su cuerpo también, hasta el viento helado le recordaba con su fría caricia, lo mucho que le dolía pisar de nuevo aquellas desdichadas tierras. Cada paso exigido daba cuentas del punzante dolor causado por las viejas heridas que se abrían como flor al sol, cada vez que la lluvia de recuerdos la acosaban nuevamente, algo tan simple como la cálida brisa en el rostro, un río corriendo brioso hasta el mar o las frías montañas traían a su memoria pequeñas lanzas que perforaban profundamente su corazón, quizás era todo esto mala jugada del destino o tal vez ese fuera su castigo por amar más a un mortal que a los de su propio pueblo bendecido por los dioses, tal vez le estaría bien merecido sufrir ese cruel destino, en el cual había conocido la verdadera soledad en el día y por las noches la nada grata compañía de pesadillas que solo la llenaban de terrores nocturnos, ya era suficiente verlo una y otra vez en sus sueños como para tener que repetir con sus ojos abiertos las misma imágenes de esa batalla y después el trágico desenlace que la cubriría a ella de un eterno sufrimiento.

  
Con fuerza aferró la piedra que llevaba entre sus manos, la misma que se era una promesa de victoria y maldición a la vez.

  
Llegando ahí se permitió sollozar con tristeza deseando que aquel sentimiento en su interior desapareciera, que el pasado tuviera un final diferente o que quizás el dolor de perderle pudiera esfumarse con el consuelo de verle más allá de la muerte, recurriendo a las mentiras que habían servido de falso consuelo antes.  
Sí quizás ella hubiese estado alerta habría podido evitar la flecha que fue a clavarse en su espalda y así tal vez las siguientes tres no habrían terminado asesinándole… aquellas tierras estaban prohibidas y ella bien que lo sabía, tal vez era así como debía suceder, después de todo un día la muerte terminaría por alcanzarle. Abrazo con inquietud la agonía que se cernía sobre ella, estaba cansada y había estado muriendo desde hace tantos años que aceptaba su destino sin dejarse de lamentar el hecho de comprender que estaba a solo unos minutos de olvidarlo para siempre, todos su dolor, su tristeza quedaría en el pasado, al igual que el recuerdo de su voz narrando su visión de aquella enigmática luna de fuego o la mirada que decía que la amaba antes de expirar su último aliento.

Su visión se nubló, el aire comenzó a faltarle y el frío se apodero de ella… así se sentía morir… alzó la vista al cielo y en su cabeza resonaron las palabras que nunca escaparon de sus labios… aquellas que solo él merecía escuchar… esas que estaban llenas de amor y cariño, las que pretendía liberar con su último aliento.

  
Vislumbro en sus manos sangrientas la maldita piedra que ni su sangre podía opacar, maldita las piedras y los tesoros, malditos los reinos y mil veces malditos los ladrones que poseían montañas, los que robaban vidas y los que buscaban solo el mal… para su desgracia antes de morir su último pensamiento en la tierra no pudo alejarse del desdichado destino de quienes estuvieron alrededor de aquella miserable piedra nacida en las profundidades de la montaña…

 

Alix Lestrange


	2. Mirkwood Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino le ha llevado a Mirkwood Valley, el lugar más verde e insípido que podría pisar en la vida, todo es tan verde, tan perfecto y tan condenadamente diferente a su hogar. El amor y el honor de su familia está en juego y el desea cumplir con su papel, por lo que sin quejas y con mucha nostalgia, decide hacer honor al hombre que ama y adora como a un padre... pero los acontecimientos del final del día alteraran las claras expectativas que Kíli Stone tiene acerca de sus planes en Mirkwood.

 

 

Hace dos semanas que había llegado a ese lugar… el renombrado valle de Mirkwood, una notable ciudad construida sobre las un amplia planicie, rodeadas por miles y miles de hectáreas de bosque, donde solo la crema y nata aspiraban llegar a vivir. Entonces volvieron a su mente las palabras de la agente de bienes raíces, algo acerca de los que pueden darse ese lujo “Solo los mejores tienen el derecho a vivir aquí”.

Esa era la cuestión, él deseaba demostrar que era uno de los mejores, que tenía lo necesario para estar ahí, no solo porque su lugar ya estaba asegurado, sino porque había demostrado que lo había ganado.

//

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, por fin vio a lo lejos el edificio escondido tras unos enormes árboles donde debía reportarse. La palabra majestuoso saltó a su mente tan pronto fue acercándose a este. El corazón del centro estudiantil era un edificio antiguo pero atemporal, construido hace muchos años al estilo barroco y con el notable dramatismo que se acostumbraba en estos edificios, con su exterior color crema le hacía resaltar entre los verdes bosquecillos que le rodeaban y lo encontró bastante distinguido pese ser un viejo edificio que guardaba un encanto muy elegante debido quizás a su constante mantenimiento.

Atravesó el arco principal con el afán de no revelarse como el idiota estudiante nuevo y decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar rápido lo inevitable, así que con paso veloz pero seguro, abrió las enormes puertas de madera para descubrir que tanto el exterior como su interior lucían una impecable decoración que no le recordaba nada a su anterior universidad. De pronto la nostalgia que le invadía fue sustituida por la curiosidad, algo con lo que podía desenvolverse mejor, pero por ahora todo aquello estaba de más, lo primero era encontrar las oficinas de un tal Profesor Rivers.

\- ¡Buenas tardes! – exclamó extendiendo una pequeña tarjeta que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Una mujer rubia detrás del mostrador apenas prestó atención al saludo, al parecer la llamada que sostenía con un tal Steve era más interesante que atender al recién llegado. Impaciente tomó aire y puso los ojos en blanco, no pretendía exasperarse el primer día. Le costaba no sacar a relucir otra de las virtudes que no había desarrollado, como se lo habían recordado antes su madre, tío y hermano: su falta de paciencia. No le agradaba que pudieran cantarle tan fácil sus virtudes y más la falta de ellas, pero no podía evitarlo, ellos eran familia y los únicos que le conocían mejor que nadie.

\- Tendrá que esperar su turno – indicándole con la mirada a unos tres jóvenes que permanecían sentados en lo que podría describirse como una sala de espera. Entonces la rubia por fin se puso de pie y se perdió con el teléfono tras una puerta mientras le exigía al tal Steve una aguda y feroz explicación.

Ahora a conocer gente nueva, a las “personas correctas” recordó las palabras de su tío, aquello no era precisamente lo que se le daba mejor, pero sabía defenderse, no era un “as” para la comunicación, pero podía contar con su atractivo, que no igualaba al de su hermano a quien le había visto desfilar con un buen número de mujeres, pero se defendía y ahora ese “talento” le podría ser muy útil, por lo que encontró divertido ver que en aquella sala de espera había una chica.

Camino con confianza y fue a sentarse lejos de ella. Solo bastó una rápida mirada y se dio cuenta que ella había mordido el anzuelo, seguramente frustrada por no haber cautivado su atención. Dio en el blanco, pues no había pasado ni un minuto cuando la joven atravesó la sala y fue a sentarse tan cerca de él, que el golpe de su perfume a rosas comenzó a marearle. No se negaba encontrar bastante atractiva a la delgada chica, que llevaba su larga y rizada cabellera suelta alrededor de un agradable rostro de piel clara y unos brillantes ojos azules. Si, era bastante simpática y para su desgracia también predecible.

\- ¡Hola soy Haleth! – exclamó divertida la joven.

Al parecer su atractivo ya había comenzado a surtir efecto.

-¿Eres nuevo verdad?... claro que si o te habría reconocido… puedo decir que conozco a todos en esta universidad… casi siempre me encargó de las fiestas y - bajó la voz – Las apuestas también – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- Supongo que es algo clandestino… debe ser divertido… - respondió interesado - Me pregunto, una chica como tú podría ayudarme ya que soy nuevo y no conozco el lugar… ¿Imagino que debes conocer aquí quién es quién, no?-

Sintiéndose importante la joven mostró una gran sonrisa triunfante.

\- Claro… solo debes relacionarte con las personas correctas y todo listo… - dijo tomándole la mano.

Él no se asustaba fácilmente y la iniciativa de la chica no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Quizás la tarea estuviese lista antes de lo esperado. Estaba entrando al círculo correcto y aquello notablemente le facilitaría las cosas.

\- Gracias, estoy seguro que vamos a ser buenos amigos – terminó diciendo eso.

La chica le miró algo decepcionada, quizás la palabra “amigos” no era precisamente lo que ella estaba esperando de él, pero ahora no tenía muchos deseos de corresponder a las acostumbradas reglas del coqueteo.

La espera se alargaba más del tiempo esperado, pero le agrado por lo menos tener alguien con quien charlar de trivialidades, mientras los otros dos alumnos se perdían tras la puerta de la oficina. No entendió bien a que se debió pero algo en un grupo de jóvenes llamó su atención. Quizás eran sus ropas demasiado formales para la escuela o el hecho de que los tres parecían hacer un escándalo de su vida, gritando sus hazañas tras un grupo de chicas que parecían querer besar el suelo que pisaban.

_“Seguramente unos engreídos fantoches”_

Dos de ellos parecían estar copiados del mismo molde, seguramente gemelos, atléticos, de facciones muy finas y una larga melena oscura como la noche. Más sin embargo el que más le incomodaba era el tercero, un poco más alto que los otros, de complexión atlética y una cabellera ridículamente rubia. Las chicas parecían idolatrarlo y el apenas reparaban en los esfuerzos de estas por atraer su atención. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el tercero y descubrió que algo de ese chico no le agradaba y creía saber que era, esa estúpida sonrisa de autosuficiencia que se cargaba. A una parte de él le hubiese encantado borrarla de su rostro en ese momento, más decidió que no era una buena idea.

Determinado a no prestarle más atención, volvió el rostro hacía la joven con quien hasta hace poco conversaba.

\- ¿Veo que ya conoces a Legolas? – preguntó la chica al notar la molestia en sus ojos.

\- No, te recuerdo que soy nuevo –

\- Bueno aquí va tu primera lección… pero a cambio quiero que mañana me invites a almorzar en mi hora de descanso –

\- Desconozco mi horario y no creo que ausentarme el primer día de clases sea bueno para mí… - Se reprendió por dentro, acababa de sonar tanto a su madre “Maldición”.

\- Mmm… eso hará más complicado el mostrarte el mundo universitario, pero no te preocupes ya veremos que puede hacerse – Al parecer la joven estaba decidida a tenerlo de su lado o quizás solo un rato en su cama.

\- Está bien… dime ¿Quiénes son esos? –

\- Los dos de cabello negro son gemelos. El más alto es Breor y el otro ligeramente más simpático es Boren. Los dos buenos atletas, ambos muy buenos en esgrima y equitación –  
\- Ya me imagino… – dijo sarcásticamente, a sus ojos los dos eran igual de simplones.

\- Y el más alto de ellos es Legolas, toda una eminencia. Se graduó con honores, habla seis idiomas, presidente de la clase y del club de equitación, mmm… el mejor en el club de esgrima, quedo campeón nacional dos años seguidos y bueno no se queda atrás en arquería, es todo un estuche, pero eso no es lo que lo vuelve inalcanzable… - tomó aire

\- Es hijo del alcalde y es imposible encontrarlo solo, siempre va acompañado de su mascota… espera… ¿Dónde está esa bruja? –

El joven la observó buscando algo o alguien en la enorme sala, pero que buscaba ¿un perro? ¿un guardaespaldas?... una bruja ¿era literal?... lo que fuera no le vio.

La joven abrió la boca para explicarse y entonces le interrumpió la mujer rubia, indicándole que su turno había llegado - Haleth tu turno… esta vez no le quites demasiado tiempo… tiene una junta muy importante con el rector en veinte minutos –

Atendiendo al llamado se volvió y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios – Créeme cuando te digo que me pareces por mucho mejor que nuestra eminencia… te espero en la plaza de los inventores a segunda hora, no me decepciones guapo… – y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta con el grabado Profesor James Rivers.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde por fin logró abandonar la rectoría y se dirigió de nuevo a su coche, esta vez con el horario en mano. Quizás esa chica si fuera influyente porque para su sorpresa descubrió que todas las segundas horas estaban vacías, al parecer la excusa para no desayunar con su nueva amiga ya no existía. Si veía el lado bueno, ella parecía ser una chica muy ventajosa y a él se le daban precisamente bastante bien esas chicas.

Llegó al estacionamiento y abrió su coche, un NSX del año que su tío había insistido en que llevase a la universidad, el cual su madre no estaba de acuerdo que llevara, a su juicio era un coche demasiado lujoso para un simple estudiante de universidad, pero su tío había ganado la discusión con el alegato de mostrar lo que los recién llegados poseían, él hubiese sido feliz con su viejo Toyota, pero la imposición de su tío estaba por encima de sus deseos. Nada podría hacer cambiar de idea a su orgulloso tío y sus notables planes para demostrar que las empresas Durín era bastantes prosperas y podían permitirse esa clase de lujos.

Su tío Thorin.

Amaba a su tío como a un padre, pues lamentablemente él y su hermano había quedado huérfanos de padre a muy corta edad (sobre todo él), fue así que su tío se había convertido en su ejemplo a seguir y de ese modo ellos habían crecido aprendiendo del hombre que había venido de menos a más y por el cual haría cualquier cosa, inclusive negarse los propios deseos de su corazón.

En momentos así como no extrañar su tranquila ciudad en Blue Mountains, donde nació y creció… su hogar. Le parecía irónico pensar que de niño siempre soñó con salir de ahí y ahora estado fuera deseaba volver a casa… donde sabía que le esperaban su madre, amigos y la chica que había querido por muchos años.

La nostalgia había vuelto a encontrarle.

Acciono el vehículo ligeramente consciente de su alrededor y apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para detenerse antes de golpear a una persona que cruzaba detrás de su coche.

\- ¡Imbécil! - escuchó que respondió la voz de una joven – ¡Hazte un favor y revísate los ojos! -

Apenado intentó disculparse y una vez fuera del coche se encontró con que la agredida ya no estaba. Aquella no podía ser una buena forma de empezar el semestre y se imaginó ganándose el título de miope del estacionamiento o algo peor. Decidido a rectificar su descuido, le buscó por el estacionamiento pero no encontró a ninguna chica, seguramente la joven debía llevar mucha prisa, ya que ni siquiera se quedó para exigir una merecida disculpa.

Volvía a su coche cuando algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Una pequeña cadena con el dije de una estrella enlazada a dos más pequeñas en el centro. Seguramente la chica lo había perdido y no se había dado cuenta, ya lo lamentaría más tarde seguramente. Esperando decidir qué hacer con aquel hallazgo, se encontró revolviendo el collar entre sus manos hasta descubrir una pequeña inscripción al reverso.

 **“Para nuestra amada estrella: tu fuerza y luz son los motores de nuestra vida”**  
**Con amor tus padres**

Quizás debería seguir buscándola o devolverlo a la rectoría y que ahí se encargaran de publicarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba ser él mismo quien lo devolviera y así disculparse. Se imaginó a la joven dueña de aquella delicada pieza y luego recordó que le había llamado imbécil… que boquita debía tener esa chica, seguramente también mucha prisa.

Se justificó alegando que su descuido había terminado en un pequeño accidente, uno en el que afortunadamente nadie resultó herido… la culpa era de ella por atravesarse así sin más y aún así en el fondo aquello no le hizo desistir ante la idea de devolver personalmente aquella pieza tan íntima y original.

_“Amada estrella”_

Guardó el collar en su bolsillo, era todo por el día de hoy, mañana sería otro día y ya tendría la oportunidad de arreglar ese asunto. Regresó al lugar donde se encontraba su coche y no le sorprendió ver que la foto de su hermano resaltara en su móvil, seguramente querría saber cómo había estado el día, por supuesto ahora vendría una larga charla con él sobre lo que vio y la gente que conoció… solo omitiría los hechos más escandalosos como lo sucedido con la dueña del collar que aún llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Qué hay Fili?... si ya estoy matriculado… ahora voy al apartamento - dejó el teléfono a un lado y suspiró. Por el bien de toda la compañía esperaba que esta vez todo saliera bien.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, intente explicar el ambiente y como se siente Kíli en aquella extraña ciudad en la que vivirá hasta que descubran donde se encuentra el objeto que devolverá el honor a su familia... no te pierdas el próximo capitulo, habrá más apariciones interesantes...


	3. Un extraño amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ese día parecía perfecto, una vez que aceptó el hecho de que Mirkwood sería su nuevo hogar temporal, estaba decidido a sobrevivir al reto de adaptarse a ese extraño lugar. Fue durante una caminata que encontró que aquel lugar guardaba más secretos que el los que aparentaba y realmente deseaba conocer las respuestas a todas aquellas inquietantes preguntas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me equivoque de capitulos y omití el segundo. Una disculpa ^^

**Capitulo 2**

**Un extraño amanecer**

El día siguiente se despertó muy temprano y sin esperar al sol decidió que saldría a echar una vista al vecindario, encontraba sumamente estimulante sentir la brisa fresca que solo podía brindarle el correr por las mañanas, eso y el hecho de mantenerse en forma. Siempre se había sentido un espíritu libre y le agradaba el sentimiento de libertad que le brindaba poder hacerlo solo ahora que Fili no estaba cerca.

Con agrado descubrió que las calles estaban muy limpias y vacías.

\- Perfecto – susurro.

Sin tardar más comenzó con su carrera, se le antojaba conocer un poco de la bella ciudad. Su apartamento no estaba muy retirado de la universidad, así lo había preferido su tío “mantener el status ha de brindarnos ciertos beneficios que no tendremos nosotros al vivir retirados de la universidad” debido a que la nueva residencia donde a estas horas se encontraría su tío, hermano y algunos compañeros más, estaba en un distrito de lujosas residencias fuera del centro de la ciudad. Aquello no le parecía tan terrible. Si, estaba lejos de su hermano y tío, pero si los necesitara sabía que estarían allí para ayudar y sabiendo eso, podía sentirse como un verdadero joven universitario.

Su travesía le llevó a través de algunas calles lejos de su apartamento, sintiendo con cada exhalación como el aire fresco producía en él la necesidad de ver más, de exigirse más, llegó a verse a sí mismo como un explorador, aquel lugar era nuevo para él y estaba disfrutando de su pequeña aventura en la nueva ciudad. Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en el rumbo a tomar se adentró en un bello parque repleto de árboles y por primera vez desde que llegó ahí hace dos semanas, sintió una leve oleada de alegría al ver que por entre estos aún se asomaban unas lejanas estrellas en el cielo todavía oscuro. Aceleró el paso decidido a mejorar su tiempo y velocidad mientras su cabello revoloteaba en su cara, recordando la infinidad de veces que su madre le había pedido que lo cortara, un corte más elegante pedía ella y él, que generalmente cedía a sus peticiones no accedió ni un poco cuando de su cabellera se trataba.

Aunque lo pensó dos veces mientras una gota de sudor cayó en su ojo izquierdo y se detuvo manteniendo el trote en su lugar, quizás solo un poco se dijo.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo le pareció. El sonido de las aves, las luces, inclusive las de las estrellas fueron a apagarse un poco y entonces él se puso en alerta, pues ahora el único sonido que lograba escuchar era el sonido de su corazón golpeando fuertemente contra su pecho.

Entonces advirtió que no estaba solo. Había alguien más en ese pequeño parque rebosante de árboles y sombras. Quizás sus ojos le estuvieran haciendo una jugarreta, como de chiquillo cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación después de que Fili hubiera contado una de sus terribles historias de terror y el imaginaba entre las sombras precisamente al monstruo que antes le había sido narrado. Más no cedió, ya no tenía ocho años, estaba por cumplir los veintidós, ya era un hombre. Con valor y la confianza de poder enfrentarse a un ladrón, caminó hacía donde vio la sombra salir disparada.

Reanudó sus pasos con cautela, seguramente preferiría ser él quien tuviera el elemento sorpresa y no ser él sorprendido. El camino empedrado le ayudaba a mantener en secreto sus pisadas y definitivamente era una ventaja el llevar sus zapatillas deportivas, puesto que sus pasos se perdían sin informar su presencia.

Llegó a una rotonda, rodeada de árboles y una fuente en el centro o lo que quedaba de ella, pues había sido completamente destrozada, con una violencia que le sorprendió ¿qué o quién demonios podría causar semejante cosa? “Lógica Kili” y giro en busca de una máquina en el parque que indicara que estuviera en remodelación.

Nada.

No, ahí pasaba otra cosa y su curiosidad no le permitía regresar, pese a advertir que no debería encontrarse en ese lugar.

De pronto una gigantesca y deforme figura apareció de entre las sombras, justo al otro lado donde el observaba. Aquella presencia fue tan inesperada que casi cae al suelo de la impresión, nunca antes había visto algo así… ni siquiera sabía que algo así pudiese existir y sin embargo ahí estaba. Entonces vio aparecer a una persona (seguramente) que comparada con aquella monstruosidad se veía realmente menuda y frágil. Aunque para su sorpresa descubrió que no convenía fiarse de las apariencias pues aquella figura se movía con gracia y agilidad, empuñando una ¿daga?... ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar su pregunta y mucho menos de responderse, aquella persona necesitaría ayuda, buscó lo más próximo y tan solo encontró una rama que pudiese ayudar por lo menos a distraer al monstruo mientras el otro daba una estocada final, más el fuerte gruñido de aquella bestia le hizo volver toda su atención en la menuda figura que se acercaba a la agonizante criatura. Elevando firmemente su arma y con una rapidez que solo había visto en Fili, clavó su espada en la cabeza de aquel adefesio que desaparecía tras una cortina de humo.

Le pregunta volvió a resurgir en su mente y agradeció aún estar oculto tras aquellos arbustos. Aquella extraña figura que parecía escapada de algún libro de literatura fantástica permaneció inmóvil justo donde acertó el golpe final y le vio limpiar ceremoniosamente su cuchilla antes de enfundarla.

 

 

\- Será mejor que te mantengas alejado de los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia – exclamó todavía de espaldas a él.

Era la madrugada más extraña de su vida y las sorpresas parecían no tener fin, pues descubrió que aquella fría voz era de una mujer y encima encontró muy embarazoso saber que ella había percibido su presencia cuando él esperaba pasar desapercibido. Ignorando la vergüenza que sentía, notó que el sonido de las aves volvía a escucharse mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse en la parte más alta de los edificios. Estaba por amanecer y él había estado espiando a… bueno no importaba.

Abrió la boca, deseaba disculparse, pero no encontró una excusa decente para permanecer ahí, siempre se guiaba más por su curiosidad que por su instinto y ello le había llevado a observar aquella extraña escena.

\- D… Dis… - carraspeó – Disculpa, es que pasaba por aquí… -

\- No me importa, debiste haberte marchado, podrías… - calló.

Un silencio incomodo estaba creciendo entre ellos.

-¡Mierda…! - dijo manteniendo su mano oculta para no evidenciar su malestar - Sólo lárgate – exigió duramente.

Kíli estaba indeciso, quizás estuviera herida o lastimada… y si él pudiera ayudarle, después de todo sabía pelear, no por nada su tío les había insistido toda su vida a defenderse, él no era ningún inútil.

\- Puedo ayudarte – dijo con voz firme.

\- Tal como están las cosas, eres un inútil, no llevas arma ni nada… solo vete –

Le sorprendió la rapidez con que ella rechazaba su ayuda.

\- Créeme se defenderme –

El sol comenzaba a bajar por entre las arboledas y percibió lo inquieta que le ponía ser descubierta.

\- Dudo mucho que puedas servirme de algo – la joven apenas se volvió hacia él y no pudo evitar distinguir el mechón de cabello que se escapaba bajo la capucha. Era rojizo como las llamas, como un atardecer o el mismo amanecer… él nunca se consideró un poeta pero se encontró cavilando como uno.

La chica aprovechó el descuido y fue a tomar algo del suelo para luego lanzarse hacia la arboleda y desaparecer justo cuando la luz se colaba y golpeaba directamente a los ojos del joven.

El repentino amanecer le había impedido ver a la chica por última vez y ahora sus preguntas no podrían ser contestadas lo que lamento profundamente, no encontraba explicación alguna para aquel extraño encuentro. Estaba muy confundido, lejos de casa y no conocía realmente aquel lugar como su casa, quizás hubiera sido solo eso, inclusive se cuestionó si lo que acababa de ver había sido real o un simple sueño y de ser así, era el más extraño que recordaba. Intentaba convencerse de ello, más cuando sus ojos fueron a posarse en la vieja fuente destruida y la marca sobre el concreto, admitió que sus ojos no le engañaban. Aquello realmente había sucedido y había sido tan real como la luz del sol que ahora bañaba las veredas.

El camino a casa le pareció demasiado corto y las ideas en su cabeza no habían sido todas exploradas, el baño tampoco le ayudó a llevarse aquellas escenas vividas hace poco, ni siquiera su abundante desayuno le hizo olvidar las frías palabras confinadas a su persona.

Le habían llamado inútil… él no era ningún inútil y cómo le gustaría demostrárselo a aquella mujer, chica… lo que fuera… había tomado en poco su ayuda y el la había brindado desinteresadamente. Ahí estaba otra vez, otra de las virtudes que amaba su madre de él… aunque no la más amada por su tío… aquello le hacía débil y la debilidad no era bien vista en aquella compañía.

//

La perspectiva de un almuerzo con Haleth se vio recompensada, cuando la chica apareció con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verle sentado en un banca de la plaza de los inventores.

\- Justo a tiempo guapo… sabía que vendrías ¿qué tal tu horario? – pregunto satisfecha.

\- Supongo que debo agradecerte que lo que resta del semestre podamos almorzar juntos ¿cierto? – dijo divertido.

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en lo mejor del día, sinceramente no había empezado muy bien. Ser llamado inútil antes del desayuno, seguido de una primera clase de economía muy larga y aburrida. Al menos ella le parecía divertida en un sentido claro solo platónico, él no estaba ni interesado, ni disponible, había dejado su corazón en casa… bueno cerca de casa, con Anya.

Si, con la chica que había querido toda su vida y de la que estaba locamente enamorado.

\- Bueno, algún beneficio tendría que tener ser la hija del decano ¿no crees? –

\- Vaya… creo que eso no lo habías mencionado –

\- Me temo mi estimado amigo que no haces las preguntas correctas… pero ya aprenderás, todos aprenden… -

\- Nunca es tarde para hacerlas… -

Después de un buen almuerzo que consistió en un par de deliciosos hotcakes, unos huevos fritos con mucho tocino y un aromático café se sentía listo para seguir con las clases, cuando recordó algo.

\- ¿Dónde pueden colocarse anuncios de cosas extraviadas? –

La chica le miró entrecerrando los ojos – Mmm... ¿No vas decirme que ya tan pronto has perdido algo? –

\- No, no es algo mío, es decir… encontré algo y quisiera devolverlo… es solo eso… - dijo un tanto abochornado.

\- Deja ver –

El joven sacó de su mochila, una pequeña caja que resguardaba un precioso collar.

\- Es hermoso, ¿por qué no te lo quedas?… podrías regalárselo a alguna chica y quedaría encantada… - la chica lo tomó de sus manos e intentó ponérselo en el cuello – Luciría muy bien en mi c… -

Kíli le arrebató el collar – Discúlpame Haleth, tiene un mensaje al reverso y creo que es muy personal como para intentar regalarlo a otra persona… -

Haleth pareció un poco ofendida al principio, más cuando leyó la inscripción reconoció el punto del apuesto joven.

– Cierto… en la plaza de la fuente hay un espacio para colocar anuncios, no te aseguro que vaya a verlo… pero puedes intentarlo –

\- Gracias… quizás quisieras acompañarme a poner el anuncio, todavía soy muy nuevo y necesito mucha ayuda para memorizar… una buena guía me ayudara bastante ¿qué dices? –

\- Encantada, te veo después de las clases aquí -

Ambos se despidieron y él se marchó con la caja aún en su mano. En su cabeza ahora solo existía la idea de que pronto podría disculparse y regresar un objeto tan preciado a su dueña.

Claro en caso de que la chica que casi atropella fuera la dueña de aquel collar. Por muy extraño que le pareciera le intrigaba conocer el rostro de aquella “amada estrella”.

 

Alix Lextrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	4. Un llamado al desastre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dulces y bellas caminatas... que son bajo la lluvia o el frío viento invernal. Quizás un buen momento para estar a solas y charlar consigo misma...  
> Necesitaba ayuda, al escuela iba bien, las cosas seguían el rumbo planeado, no podía quejarse, socialmente era "respetada" por los jóvenes de la universidad, claro siempre y cuando Haleth no decidiera soltar más veneno en su contra, y sus amigos le conocían muy bien para saber cuan reservada podía llegar a ser... sobre todo respecto a lo último en lo que se había metido... algo que debía mantener a toda costa oculto, sobre todo de su familia.  
> El desastre se avecinaba a su vida... como le había pasado hace ya varios años, el día en que perdió a sus padres... esperaba escapar de los que algunas vez fueron recuerdos muy dolorosos, ahora el tiempo y su corta edad habían borrado la mayoría... hasta el día en que el desastre volvió a llamar a su puerta... solo que esta vez vendría acompañado de un joven y apuesto joven de cabellos obscuros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Que lo disfruten!

 

**Capitulo 3**

**Un llamado al desastre**

 

 

La joven caminaba por las veredas, estaba en automático dirigiendo un paso tras otro apenas consiente de la dirección que tomaba, llevaba días así y no se explicaba la razón de aquella distracción con tantas cosas en su agenda por hacer. Las clases estaban resultando interesantes, los maestros como siempre entusiasmados por trasmitir sus conocimientos con demasiada pasión. Los jóvenes casi graduados se mostraban algo interesados, mientras otros se ocupaban más por conocer quién sería la próxima joven que la que pasarían una divertida noche loca, y bueno las chicas no estaban tan alejadas de esa línea de pensamiento, pues la gran mayoría estaban deseando que el mismo joven de quien había estado escondiéndose por las tardes las eligiera.

\- ¡Baratas!… - exclamó para sus adentros.

No es que no estuviera muy interesada en el sexo, había tenido novios antes, pero nadie que le llevará a ello. Legolas desde luego no lo habría permitido, ambos se cuidaban, ella por lo menos tenía bien claro que no deseaba a cualquier jovencita sin cerebro para su compañero de toda la vida, ahí el inconveniente era que no estaba muy segura de que funcionara igual para ambos… intuía que el joven le veía como algo más que una amiga y ella lo encontraba bastante incomodo.

Habían crecido juntos, casi más de la mitad de su vida y él siempre fue el mismo niño simpático y amable, para ella un bálsamo después de la tragedia que acaba de vivir a tan corta edad.

//

Abril de hace 15 años

\- Vendrás a verme ¿cierto? – decía una niña al teléfono.

El hombre parecía querer tranquilizar a la niña que daba vueltas con su precioso tutú color verde.

– Lo has prometido… - dijo deteniéndose y haciendo pucheros como si pudiese verla a través del teléfono – Si, papá ya me ha puesto mi traje… lo sé, sé que me amas y que me quieres más que todas las estrellas del mundo… -

Colgó el teléfono y escucho los pasos de su madre por las escaleras. Se acomodó la falda y se vio una última vez en el espejo. Hoy era su cuarto recital desde que había iniciado en el ballet, le había costado, pero era de carácter determinado como su padre y si se empeñaba en algo lo hacía hasta conseguirlo, no por nada en su segunda temporada logró interpretar a una de las hadas principales. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de su pequeña y pronto lo estarían del pequeño que venía en camino, el que nacería en tan solo unas semanas.

\- Mamaaá- apuró a su madre, quien no aparecía en la puerta – Se nos hará tarde –

\- Pequeña tirana… ya voy, tu hermano ha estado moviéndose más de lo normal, supongo que está emocionado por que su hermana mayor va ser la protagonista hoy – dijo inclinándose lo más que pudo y la niña se alzó tan alta como era para recibir el tierno beso de su madre.

\- Hermano, pórtate bien - le reprendió sobre el vientre de su madre – Cuando estés con nosotros yo voy a enseñarte el ballet también –

\- Oh no querida, con un solo bailarín me basta, el podría dedicarse al soccer o el nado… una buena actividad –

La niña hizo cara de asco y sonrió a su madre – Soccer… bah! –

 _Dulce estrella llega ya,_  
_Y con tu luz todo has brillar_  
_Ven conmigo…_

Entre rimas y risas madre e hija sondeaban los caminos. La pequeña sonreía, su madre y hermano le acompañaban, su padre llegaría a verla muy pronto y además de eso ella sería la princesa en una clase de avanzadas… aquello era toda una ocasión. Una princesa… para una niña de siete años aquello era un logro impresionante. Su madre hablaba de una carrera profesional en el mundo del ballet, tenía un mundo lleno de posibilidades.

 _Vamos a jugar_  
_Que la negra noche pronto viene ya,_  
_Di que siempre te quedaras_  
_Y si tú me abrazas_  
_Con tu luz podré brillar…_

  
Concentrada en recordar sus elegantes pasos de baile, no advirtió cuando su madre soltó el volante y para cuando el coche salió de la carretera ya era demasiado tarde. Algo la sujetaba, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas y ella solo deseaba que se detuviera. Estaba mareada y sentía los ojos pesados cuando por fin cesaron aquellos mortales giros. Descubrió que el mundo estaba al revés y ella estaba presa de su asiento. Intentó llorar, su brazo le dolía demasiado y de su pierna goteaba sangre, un grueso cristal le atravesaba el muslo seguramente aquello dolería cuando quisiera interpretar sus pasos de baile en el auditorio.

\- Mamá… - gimió con dolor. Sólo el silencio le respondió -¿Mamá? – repitió preocupada.

A través del cristal pudieron escucharse los gritos de una niña llamando a su madre y nadie respondía.

 

 

Treinta minutos más tarde por fin se vio libre, pero no feliz. No había visto a su madre y aquella señora le abrazaba con fuerza mientras le vendaban la pierna, intentaba convencerla de abrazar un juguete que llevaba en la ambulancia… un pequeño oso de peluche, pero ella no era una bebe, era una niña grande como sus padres le había dicho.

Lo único que deseaba era ver a sus padres, a su hermanito… y si hubiera tiempo quizás el recital…

\- Pobre niña… todo lo que le espera… - dijo alguien susurrando.

\- Si… dice que tiene un recital y esta vestida de princesa… supongo que aún no se ha dado cuenta – terminó la joven que antes le abrazaba -

\- Imagino por su atuendo… - dijo una mujer mayor con credenciales de trabajadora social.

\- ¿No tiene más familia? ¿El padre?-

\- No, el padre falleció en la carretera… casi a la misma hora que la esposa y no tiene más familia, seguramente terminará con padres sustitutos o en una casa de adopción… -

La joven volvió la mirada acongojada hacia la niña que abrazaba con tristeza al pequeño oso que tanto se había resistido tomar entre sus manos.

//

Perdió a los dos seres que más amaba en la vida… razón por la que le costaba amar algo más. Esa era una simple explicación, pero la realidad es que apenas recordaba algo de ellos y eso solo le hacía más miserable… qué clase de persona no puede recordar a sus propios padres.

Le sorprendía escuchar a muchos quejarse de ellos… y ella no conocía aquel sentimiento… al menos no lo hacía con los propios.

Durante casi un año vago por casas donde no fue bien recibida, o solo le aceptaban para poder cobrar el cheque del estado, ella no había sido una niña grosera y aprendió pronto a no ser una molestia para los demás en su afán por ser aceptada en aquellas casas que prometían amor a niños en su lamentable situación. Pasado un año, los medios dieron a conocer la noticia de su tragedia y con ello llegó por fin la adopción que ella necesitaba, aunque no de la manera que deseaba y a eso se resumía la historia de su vida.  
Por desgracia su nueva familia nunca apoyo realmente sus anhelos por el baile, lo que había hecho imposible cumplir el sueño de ser una gran bailarina profesional, como su madre lo hubiera deseado. Le resultaba una bendición por lo menos seguir manteniendo su pasión por el baile y la disciplina que implicaba le daba cierto orden y estabilidad a su vida, razón para no abandonar esta actividad, seguramente no se llevaría elogios por ello, de primera sabía que no era del agrado de su “padrastro” a quien ni siquiera le gustaba llamar así. Este era un hombre frío y calculador que siempre había hecho notorio el motivo de su adopción y que nunca se había tentado el corazón para recordarle que ella no era parte de la familia. Ahí era donde entraba Legolas, el siempre le había hecho sentir como un miembro más de su pequeña familia, algo que agradecía. Al menos alguien le había dado la oportunidad de sentirse un poco amada después de lo sucedido con sus padres.

Aquellos eventos la habían transformado, como si hubiese un antes y un después, casi como si las risas y juegos hubiesen quedado borrados, ella se volvió fría y seria, no le era permitido relacionarse con los demás, algo que había aprendido en su nuevo hogar. No pertenecía a la familia, pero debía comportarse como se esperaba de un miembro de la distinguida Familia Greenleaf, motivo por el cual pese a ser una joven muy bella, pocos jóvenes valientes se habían animado a cortejarla. Sin negar el hecho de que Legolas los espantaba y que la simple mención del nombre del alcalde ahuyentaba a cualquiera.  
Ella encontraba no del todo desagradable su estado actual, le daba el tiempo necesario para ser ella misma y considerar sus opciones. Entre la universidad, cursos extra, su pasión por el club de arquería, el ballet y bueno la actividad en la que últimamente estaba metida… aquello por lo que se sentía responsable… no necesitaba más complicaciones.

De no ser por la práctica de tiro y el ballet, ya se habría vuelto loca…

No había excusas, si hubiera que hallar un culpable, no podía negar que ella era la única responsable de que aquellos extraños eventos estuviesen ocurriendo en la ciudad… era su responsabilidad encontrar la forma de no esas cosas no dañaran a nadie…

Recordó lo sucedido apenas hace unas horas.

Aquel joven no debía haber estado ahí, lo que le tenía más preocupada de lo que aparentaba, porque si un simple corredor podría haberlos encontrado… entonces cualquiera podría hacerlo.

Una ligera sonrisa se asomó en su rostro recordando las palabras del joven de cabello oscuro.

_“Puedo ayudarte”_

Le pareció irónico que ella reconociera que necesitaba la ayuda… vaya que si la necesitaba, no comprendía hasta donde su error podría afectar la ciudad donde creció, la vida de inocentes que caminaban seguros por las plazas o calles de la ciudad. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Estaba anocheciendo y seguramente ya estaría otro malnacido monstruo esperando salir para destruir la ciudad de la que ansiaba poder huir.

Se percato que llevaba ya tiempo parada en el mismo lugar. El día se escapaba de sus manos y seguía sin encontrar una solución a sus problemas… maldita fuera toda esa mierda en la que se había metido… su maldita curiosidad ahora sí que le haría pagar demasiado caro.

Llevó sus manos al pecho, donde sabía mantenía cerca de su corazón el único objeto que tenía de sus padres… bueno eso y una vieja foto donde ella aparecía en medio de dos personas que le amaron en vida y de los que se creía todavía amada pese a no estar cerca. Nada. No había nada entre aquel abrigo y el vestido… rápidamente giró al suelo por donde hace poco paso y no encontró nada ahí… que un rayo le partiera, había perdido el objeto más preciado junto con su arco y zapatos de ballet.

Sin pensar mucho arrojó la bolsa al suelo y sin importarle parecer loca se arrastró por el camino intentando buscarlo. Era una idiota, no había pensado en ello, ni siquiera cuando se vistió después del baño… por su mente comenzaron a pasar tantos lugares, el comedor, su habitación, el baño, los seis salones que había visitado hoy… el salón donde ensayaba, la práctica de tiro.

Estaba perdido… perdido para siempre.

No, así no era ella. Se levantó con elegancia y recogió sus cosas, tenía que tranquilizarse, no era propio de ella perder la cabeza así. Respiró profundamente y no reparó en los ojos que le veían con burla o reserva. Comenzó a andar sobre sus pasos con la firme convicción de encontrarlo…

Lamentaba que aquel significativo recuerdo de sus padres no llevará su nombre, sino una inscripción que adoraba, razón por la que todas las noches esperaba verlas brillar en lo alto del cielo y así sentir que sus padres le cuidaban desde lejos… o algo así. No tenía por costumbre dejarse llevar por cursilerías, pero si algo podía permitirse era precisamente eso, sus padres.

Los mismos que apenas recordaba, pero que en lo profundo sabía que le amaron en vida… la amada estrella de sus padres…

Caminaba repasando sus pasos y de pronto encontró que las veredas y caminos se estaban abarrotadas de jóvenes que terminaban sus clases o que simplemente buscaban un lugar tranquilo para platicar o pasear con sus parejas. Apenas veía a quien se encontraba, saludaba apenas, no era ninguna ermitaña desde luego, pero no deseaba perder tiempo, las cosas estaba lejos de ser normales y ella no encontraba una pieza que definía su memoria y entonces le pareció encontrarse un rostro hasta hace poco familiar.

Aquello no podía estarle pasando a ella… para su desgracia reconoció al poseedor de ese rebelde cabello obscuro, se trataba del chico de la plaza.  
Inmediatamente se inclinó un poco, era un poco más baja que él y suplicó para que el gorro que llevaba puesto le restara importancia al color de su cabello, que podría delatarle fácilmente. Ella no estaba segura de lo que él había visto y se aferraba a creer que este no vio nada. Luego se reprendió mentalmente por su absurdo comportamiento mientras sus pies seguían alejándose de su camino. Al parecer él no había notado su presencia _“¿porqué lo haría?”_ se reprendió mentalmente, mientras el joven conversaba con una muy conocida joven Haleth _“La zorra”_ vaya que era rápida, pues ya había engatusado al chico nuevo… bueno quizás así mantuviera sus garras lejos de Legolas, él definitivamente merecía algo mejor que esa descarada sinvergüenza.

Intranquila por el hecho no haberse librado todavía de su desconocido observador, giró a la derecha en un intento por alejarse de aquella “parejita” y terminó inevitablemente justo frente a ellos y sin ser descubierta, al parecer el joven estaba muy concentrado en la conversación con su compañera y en un esfuerzo desesperado por alejarse de ellos terminó siendo empujada por una nueva oleada de estudiantes que cruzaban la explanada, lo que le llevó a tropezar sin más remedio y a salir disparada hacia el joven del que trataba de huir, el chico sorprendido se aferró a ella y terminaron girando hacia el suelo aterrizando estrepitosamente sobre el piso frió. La multitud observaba con una mezcla entre divertidos y preocupados, mientras los jóvenes en el suelo parecían estar congelados en el tiempo, ella estaba molesta consigo misma por no tener más control sobre la situación, ya que lo encontraba bastante vergonzoso y su conmoción fue todavía más severa cuando sus traicioneras mejillas se tiñeron con un delicado rubor al notar que el joven la miraba directamente a los ojos. No parecía enfadado, lo que le hizo enfadarse todavía más, porque al parecer el estaba disfrutando de esa situación, de hecho encontró que el chico más bien parecía observarla como si pretendiera memorizar cada detalle de su rostro.

Le había reconocido. Viéndose descubierta intento terminar aquella vergonzosa situación y él entonces reaccionó también, entonces ahora si el tiempo volvió a girar.

Fue apenas un instante, mientras el chico alcanzaba su mano herida hace unas horas que todo se desvaneció. Los colores perdieron fuerza, lo mismo que el sonido y pronto se sumergió en la obscuridad. Su cuerpo caía al vació y ella no podía aferrarse absolutamente a nada. Llena de miedo cerró los ojos e inevitablemente se dejo llevar.

//

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso y abrió los ojos con temor.

Era de noche y el aroma de las flores del jardín de luna reflejaban la luz en tan inmensa obscuridad, sintió que el aroma de las flores invadía sus atontados sentidos trayendo bajo su nariz el dulce aroma del jazmín entre otras que no alcanzaba a distinguir. La luna seguramente se alzaba orgullosa en el cielo nocturno, pero esta apenas iluminaba el sendero que adivinó estaba siguiendo, el cual por cierto no reconocía.

Aquel lugar no se parecía en lo absoluto a la universidad.

Le inquieto percibir un movimiento cerca de ella y al acercarse un rayo de luz ilumino un rostro familiar y extrañado por ella, era un hombre alto y de porte elegante que llevaba encima una armadura dorada junto con una capa roja que adquiría un leve resplandor bajo el reflejo de la luna. Su cabello era largo y de un brillo envidiable. Admirando ese apuesto rostro se llevó las manos a los ojos todavía incrédula de la figura que se alzaba cerca de ella ¿acaso podía tratarse de un sueño? analizando los hechos recordó que todavía no abandonaba la universidad, aquello definitivamente se trataba de otra cosa, más el indiscutible rostro de su padre le alejo de aquel pensamiento y la llevó a contemplar con dolor y alegría al padre que conocía y recordaba a través de la única fotografía que atesoraba escondida bajo su cama y que ahora, por alguna extraña razón podía verlo ahí, en lo profundo de un bosque obscuro. El hombre fue acercándose a ella que parecía observarlo desde algún lugar más alto y con el tiempo suficiente para admirarlo comenzó a hurgar en sus memorias, donde reconoció con desconsuelo que no había mucho con que compararlo más que la vieja y gastada fotografía, aunque se sintió aliviada de concederse algo de indulgencia por admitir que su padre nunca había usado una armadura y espada en casa, y claro el hecho de que su padre no tenía esas alargadas orejas que sobresalían de su castaña cabellera.

\- ¡Querida hija! ¿Quieres venir a ver los jardines conmigo? – dijo y pese a no recordar su voz, algo cálido se encendió en su corazón al escuchar sus palabras.

Sintió sus pies moverse y por primera vez dirigió su mirada al suelo, estaba encima de un caballo y el hombre la tomaba en brazos, mientras escuchaba una alegre y jovial risilla que parecía brotar de ella misma. Era por demás extraño, ella no era propia de andar en caballos, realmente adoraba caminar o bicicleta y en caso de ser necesario su coche. El hombre la llevo al suelo y tomó su pequeña manita y la dirigió hacia otra persona que estaba sentada cerca de otro halo de luz lunar.

Escucho la voz de una mujer y una nueva oleada de calor le baño el corazón. Al volverse hacia la dueña de tal suave y melodiosa voz, descubrió que se trataba de su madre, sus mismos ojos y su característico cabello de fuego, solo que también llevaba de adorno las mismas orejas que escapaban de sus finos cabellos trenzados.  
¿Acaso estaban vivos?... ¿eso había pasado y realmente había olvidado todo?...

\- ¿Papá, Mamá, son ustedes?… - aquellas preguntas se quedaron en su cabeza.

La mujer le estrechó con ternura y le llevó a los brazos del que parecía su padre. Sintiéndose extrañamente emocionada, sintió el impulso de abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese momento la escena saltó vertiginosamente, arrebatándole la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo más a su lado y mostrarle lo mucho que les amaba y cuanto les estaba extrañado. Cuando por fin todo se detuvo, se encontraba en el mismo lugar solo que ahora ambos padres yacían sobre el suelo… muertos con negras flechas que atravesaban sus cuerpos… la sangre cubría aquel claro del bosque bañado por la luz de la luna y estrellas, y con el corazón desgarrado fue a tirarse junto a ellos gritando sus nombres, sabiendo que ellos jamás escucharían sus ruegos.

Se encontró quebrada, dolida y muy atormentada, gritaba, se revolvía y parecía que todo eso solo ocurría en su cabeza, pues su cuerpo permanecía pegado al cuerpo de sus padres, donde sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin control junto con un lastimero llanto cargado de dolor, un dolor que solo el tiempo difícilmente podría apagar. El sonido de unas ramas crujir y los gruñidos entre los árboles le alertaron, por lo que presa del terror fue a esconderse tras un árbol cerca de un riachuelo. Entonces el reflejo que le devolvió aquel pequeño río le dejó como petrificada.

Era ella, sus mismos ojos, labios y cabello… solo que al igual que sus padres tenía aquellas extrañas orejas y todavía le resulto más perturbador descubrir que no tenía veintidós años, sino su aspecto de siete años.

//

Despertó abruptamente.

Nuevamente se encontraba en la universidad y recordó cuál era la situación en la que se encontraba, el joven la sujetaba de los brazos suavemente en su intento por ayudar a la joven a despertar. Su contacto parecía quemarla igual o más que el mismo sueño que acababa de tener y pese a ser un total desconocido aquellos ojos color avellana le observaban preocupados pese a haberlos descubierto esa misma mañana y ¡claro que debía estarlo!… él le había puesto en esa situación… esos terrible y dolorosas recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres habían vuelto… otra vez, de una manera cruel… reaccionó violentamente y se alejó de él cuanto pudo, arrastrándose furiosamente hacia el otro lado. Nuevamente la expresión del chico fue más de confusión que de enojo. Él no había provocado el accidente y ella le estaba culpando por ello.

\- ¡No me toques! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca! – Advirtió todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose llena de una tristeza que creyó haber enterrado muchos años atrás – Por favor… – terminó lastimeramente.

Se levantó obligando a sus pies a reaccionar y sin importar la conmoción que se había hecho, decidió salir huyendo de aquel lugar. No había explicación para lo que acababa de pasarle y ahora no deseaba hablar con nadie, su antigua herida había sido abierta y el dolor que sentía en el corazón no tenía explicación… sus padres no habían muerto así… y pese a saberlo su pena no disminuía.

Abandono la plaza como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando al chico tirado y todavía más desconcertado.

 

 

**Alix Lestrange**


	5. En mis brazos...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquel encuentro no podía haber terminado más mal. No sólo había revivido escenas que había pretendido olvidar hace muchos años, sino que ahora la llenaba de confusión y al mismo tiempo un interés que no podía sosegar tan fácilmente. Todo a raíz de caer en sus brazos... en sus sueños quizás había albergado estar en brazos de alguien así, pero no con las consecuencias de esa noche... porque no solo podía terminar ese día... era lo que más deseaba ella. Aunque no estaba convencida que el sentimientos fuera reciproco... ¡maldita su suerte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veamos que pasará en la historia... este capítulo es completamente el inicio Kiliel!

**Capítulo** **4**

**En mis brazos...**

 

 

  
Acababa de pasar algo de lo más extraño.

La tormenta invernal acompañada de nubes grises y heladas ráfagas de viento, habían sorprendido a muchos obscureciendo el cielo antes de lo esperado. Gracias al cielo llevaba su abrigo, aunque terminó cediéndoselo a su compañera. Ambos apenas habían salido de la plaza donde colocaron los anuncios de objetos perdidos y él como todo un caballero se había ofrecido a llevarle hasta su coche. Después de todo no era su obligación perder la tarde colocando anuncios y para él era una modesta forma de agradecer la ayuda de la joven que se estaba comportando como una buena amiga. Las demás chicas entrarían en otro rubro, pues ya era el primer día de clases y algunas ya habían ofrecido llevarle a “fiestas privadas” con promesas de infinita diversión. Para su infortunio ese día en particular no se sentía muy fiestero, pese a que sabía lo agradable que era estar en fiestas y relajarse en ellas, como lo hubiese hecho en casa, pero no estaba en casa ¿cierto? él y la compañía tenían una misión y debía encontrar la fuente de aquel anhelado objeto perdido.

Haleth podría ayudarle mucho, sin embargo intuía que la joven estaba interesada en algo más que su amistad. Quizás sería cruel, pero situaciones extremas requerían medidas iguales… se encontró deseando que ella no se ilusionara, aunque en el fondo intuía que su preocupación no tenía fundamentos, ella no parecía la clase de chica que se dejara llevar por los sentimientos, al menos esperaba no equivocarse. La joven necesitaba atención y el haber acaparado la atención del apuesto joven nuevo le fascinaba, sabía perfectamente los chismes y suposiciones que se formarían tan pronto les vieran juntos gran parte del tiempo. A él realmente aquello no le importaba mucho, sabía bajo qué condiciones se encontraba y el tenía perfectamente claro sus sentimientos por la chica que dejó cerca de su hogar.

Debía dejar de preocuparse por ello, ahora tenía demasiadas cosas de que ocuparse.

No supo cuando pasó, pero de pronto el camino y plazuelas de la universidad se encontraban llenas de gente y el estaba haciendo un intento sobrehumano por escuchar todas las palabras que decía Haleth sobre la ciudad. Ella había nacido ahí y conocía cada rincón de está y sus pobladores.

No se engañaba, reconocía el hecho de que ellos tenían una clara desventaja, eran los recién llegados de Blue Mountains, una ciudad muy lejana dedicada al comercio. Su tío Thorin había sabido invertir su tiempo y dinero, hasta hacer crecer un gran imperio de la nada. Estaba orgulloso de sus logros, pero sabía que aquello no era nada comparado con la empresa que hasta hace poco le había sido confiada en sus expertas manos.

Intentaba escuchar y pensar al mismo tiempo, Haleth le narraba algo acerca de la familia del alcalde… algo sobre los miembros de la familia y sobreentendió su amor por el linaje y el poder, esas palabras le recordaron tanto a las advertencias de su madre y acalló esa idea, todos en la compañía tenían bien claro el propósito de su misión, nadie corría ese peligro y no podía negar que aquella información era un buen comienzo. Quizás ahora todo sería más sencillo y aquel chico rubio que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tampoco saldría bien librado…

Su cabeza viajaba adelantando el reporte que escribiría a Fili esa misma noche después de las tareas, cuando alguien se estrelló con él… ¡Rayos! No podía dejarse de estupideces por un día. Se maldijo en voz apenas audible, al mismo tiempo que caían, ¿acaso se podía ser más distraído? Levantó la espalda algo adolorida e iba a discutir con el causante de aquel desastre, cuando encontró al ser más hermoso sobre la tierra descansando sobre su pecho. Era una chica alta y delicada de piel clara y unas simpáticas pecas en el rostro, además de unas preciosas joyas verdes que llevaba por ojos y una lacia cabellera rojiza que invitaba a acariciarlo.

Aquel inesperado encuentro apenas duró unos minutos y se encontró deseando que fuese eterno. Le embriago su aroma, olía a Fresia y a jazmín, pero lo que encontró más tentador fueron sus labios carnosos que armonizaban perfectamente con el color rosado de sus mejillas. Pensó que era la descripción de la hermosura en persona y el era un caballero, por lo que rápido fue a tomar su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y entonces algo le robó a la chica todo el color de sus labios y mejillas que fueron quedando tan blancas como el papel, mientras resbalaban gruesas lágrimas del inmenso verde mar que tenía por ojos.

La chica parecía ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero nada más. Él acababa de ser testigo de aquella terrible transformación, algo malo le estaba sucediendo y había tan poco que pudiera hacer, lo único que vino a su mente era ponerle más cómoda mientras gritaba pidiendo ayuda. Apenas se movió con ella, la chica reaccionó confundida y asustada de encontrarse en sus brazos, y sin esperar un minuto más se arrastró lejos de él exclamando aterrorizada que no le tocara.

-Ya viene alguien, espera… te desmayaste… - intento tranquilizarla, pero ella ya huía de él, como si le hubiese hecho algo más que protegerla.

Apenas tenía tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, indudablemente la chica la estaba pasando peor, se le veía desorientada y su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle, por lo que se asombró cuando le vio correr lejos del bullicio de la gente, como si él hubiese hecho algo más que tropezar con ella.

_“¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?”_

Todo aquello era una verdadera desgracia, hace unos minutos una delicada criatura había caído en sus brazos y tal como había llegado a su vida se había marchado, la joven en cuestión había rechazado su ayuda con un lastimero “por favor” y por más desastrosa que fuera la situación, en su mente ahora navegaba la pregunta de si volvería a verla.

¿Había dicho o hecho algo malo? él solo intentaba protegerla… verla en esas condiciones le angustiaba demasiado, y no se quedó a pensar el porqué reaccionaba así ante una perfecta extraña.

No esta vez no se quedaría sin hacer algo… definitivamente no. El día anterior se escabulleron de él después de casi un atropello. Muy temprano habían huido de él mientras el sol le tomaba desprevenido y ahora alguien más escapaba de él y no cualquier joven… era la chica más hermosa que había visto.  
Se reprendió por aquel traicionero pensamiento y no le importó dejar a su compañera entre la conmoción que había provocado la actitud de la pelirroja – Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo – y siguió, ignorando lo que Haleth acababa de decirle.

Era rápida, sin embargo él era persistente y esta vez no le dejaría irse así como así. Le vio entrar a un salón y le siguió con paso firme.

Adentro estaba muy obscuro y le encontró sentada en una butaca en lo que le pareció ser un salón de danza, rodeado de barras y espejos. El salón estaba seguro y cerrado, pues no se veía un alma por ahí y seguramente a ello se debía la mala iluminación que abundaba en toda el aula, aunque para él aquello solo representaba un dilema: delatarse o permanecer en las sombras. Deseaba aclarar las cosas pese a ser una perfecta extraña… así que una vez que se convenció de ello logró acercarse poco a poco, observando con tristeza que la joven se cubría el rostro con sus manos mientras su fino cabello cubría el resto. Se dirigió a ella con paso firme y arreglarías las cosas, no podía quedarse así y entonces cuando salía apenas a la luz, le escuchó llorar con un sentimiento que le estrujó el corazón a él mismo y así de pronto todo su coraje fue sustituido por la necesidad de correr hacia ella y abrazarle hasta que todas sus penas se hubiesen marchado.

No retrocedería, después de todo había ido hasta ese lugar para arreglar las cosas, se convenció a sí mismo de que era lo menos que podía hacer en esa situación. Atravesó la luz que le dejó al descubierto y se acercó más tranquilo pues no deseaba asustarla. Realmente se escuchaba muy afectada, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

\- Disculpa… - dijo suavemente, dándole tiempo para que pudiera reaccionar.

La joven reaccionó de inmediato tomando una posición rígida mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sin hacer un esfuerzo para ocultar lo enfadada que estaba por haberla seguido.

Él comprendió que aquel lugar vació, probablemente para ella representaba su santuario y él lo estaba invadiendo, seguro le tocaría recibir las hostilidades de la joven pues era obvio lo mucho que le desagradaba que la viesen en tan vulnerable estado - ¿Creo que fui muy clara antes? ¿Qué parte no has entendido?-

\- En realidad todo… ¿no sé que pude haberte hecho yo para qué reacciones así conmigo?… apenas te conozco –

\- Pues por lo mismo no puedes seguir tu camino y dejarme en paz o es qué tienes que arreglarle a todos sus problemas–

\- No tengo la costumbre de dejar así a alguien que notablemente necesita ayuda… -

\- Yo no te he pedido nada… -

\- No es necesario, con solo verte lo supe… -

Por primera vez desde que entró Tauriel clavó sus ojos en él, transformando su dolor en enojo y frustración. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en pie y apretaba con furia los puños.

\- No me conoces, así que será mejor que te largues… deja tu consejos baratos de psicoanalista y ve a solucionarle la vida a alguien más… -

El joven la miró con ternura, obviamente necesitaba una ayuda que le costaba aceptar. Era orgullosa y con carácter y pese a ello no perdió ni un adjetivo que le hiciera menos hermosa ante sus ojos. Sin embargo entendió que en ese momento no podría ayudarle…

\- Como lo desees… pero creo que tú también deberías saber que soy nuevo y no acostumbro dejar las cosas así… disculpa si mi distracción te ocasionó un gran inconveniente, no era mi intención humillarte frente a tus compañeros –

La juzgaba mal definitivamente.

\- No fue eso… - dijo bajando la guardia, lo que el chico percibió con agrado, acercándose un poco mientras ella se hundía en el asiento temblando, él creyó se debía al  episodio que acaba de vivir sin sospechar lo nerviosa que ponía a la joven - Y no voy hablar de esto contigo… eres un extraño, no te conozco… y no sé realmente si me interesa -

\- Soy Kili Stone – Se adelantó extendiendo hacia ella su mano.

Sus ojos se fijaron en su masculina mano y luego ascendieron hacia al rostro del joven. Llegado a ese punto no pudo dejar de apreciar lo atractivo que era. Su mandíbula bien delineada, sus dos ojos color miel con motas obscuras, su nariz abultada y recta y ese cabello rebelde que enmarcaba su varonil rostro. Estaba demasiado tentada a estrechar esa mano, más recordó lo que había pasado cuando la tocó y solo repitió un frío – Tauriel –

El joven al ver que ella no correspondería a su saludo bajo la mano apenado. Aquella chica era toda una rareza y su nombre le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba de donde… ahora era él quien divagaba. Por ese día era suficiente y no es que deseara marcharse, pero la tentación de abrazarla y besarla se estaba volviendo bastante abrumadora y no parecía ser un buen momento, ni de cerca, la chica se veía reacia a confiar en él, lo cual entendía, acababa de hacer una vergonzosa escena frente a media universidad y justo había sido su culpa… qué buen inicio Kili…

\- ¿Quieres que revise si hay alguien afuera? –

\- ¿Cómo para qué? – contesto irritada.

\- No sé, se me ocurrió que así no te sentirías apenada si alguien te ve… - quizás su idea fuera la más estúpida del mundo pero deseaba ayudarla y aquello fue lo primero que vino a su mente.

La actitud de la joven cambió y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que ilumino la sala.

\- Apreciaría eso… - percibiendo como sus ojos resplandecían con sincera gratitud, él tuvo a bien devolverle una gran sonrisa.

Ambos salieron en silencio de la obscura sala. La noche había caído sobre ellos y por extraño que les pareciera el espacio entre ellos se había reducido demasiado, pues el golpe de su perfume le embriagaba los sentidos mientras sus cabellos animados por el viento acariciaban su mano distraídamente.

\- Gracias por todo… - parecía marcharse, cuando de pronto se volvió hacía él - Esto no cambia nada… y no nos convierte en amigos… agradecería que respetes mi espacio… -

Apenas iba a expresarle que él no estaba de acuerdo con ella, cuando escuchó a alguien llamándola.

\- Tauriel te he estado buscando toda la tarde… ¿nos vamos? - aunque a él le pareció que sonó más a una orden que a una petición.

La vio alejarse en dirección del joven que antes le llamó. Este se colocó a su lado y le pareció que el joven tomaba una posición sobreprotectora con ella. Al pasar por las farolas terminó reconociéndolo con fastidio. Se trataba del joven rubio que había visto en alguna clase y el primer día. ¿Sería Tauriel su novia?

El camino era incomodó y largo para su mala suerte.

El viento solo seguía arrastrando más nubes negras sobre el cielo nocturno, logrando resaltar la ausencia de la luna y estrellas. No estaba tan mal, después de todo durante todo el trayecto había cientos de faroles que sobresaldrían iluminando su paso hasta llegar a su coche y vaya que todavía le restaba mucho para llegar, pero encontró que después de todo había valido la pena cada paso recorrido… pues de otra forma no hubiese podido verla un poco más.

De tanto en tanto desviaba se vista del camino y sus ojos se dirigían hacia la chica que caminaba erguida y sin volver el rostro, como si no hubiese algo más que ver que el camino. Intentaba no ser demasiado obvio, más no podía evitarlo, era como si la sola presencia y cercanía de la joven pelirroja lo llamara y pronto se dio cuenta que sus tímidos intentos por seguir el paso de la joven no pasaban desapercibidos al rubio de mirada gélida, que al percibir su interés cambio de pose y fue a colocar su brazo sobre los delicados hombros de la chica que no se inmutó ante esta cercanía.

Ninguno podía negarlo, el desprecio era mutuo.

Él se alegró de saber que aquello estaba por terminar, el estacionamiento estaba cada vez más cerca. Quizás de lo contrario terminaría discutiendo con aquel chocante rubio… su carácter impulsivo estaba por brotar y entonces se obligó a respirar profundamente recordando las palabras de su madre y hermano. Después de todo no provocaría una disputa con aquel personaje, menos frente a ella… no deseaba que la joven se formará una mala idea sobre él, después de todo aún no le conocía y entonces una pregunta se instaló en su cabeza ¿querría ella conocerlo? Porque él estaba notablemente interesado en conocerla a ella.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Solicitudes y omisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca se había visto en la necesidad de mentir con tanta convicción, como cuando le había ocultado a su hermano la reciente tarea en la que estaba metida, pero sabía que por ahora, lo mejor era mantener en secreto el reciente interés que había despertado en ella la llegada de cierto joven moreno con unos chispeantes ojos marrones. Ella misma, estaba segura que entre menos pensará en ello, estaría mejor, además le había dejado claro que no eran y nunca serían amigos... ¿Aquello era precisamente lo que ella quería? ¿Cierto?  
> Kíli se ve envuelto en un gran dilema y al parecer los recuerdos y su función en la compañía de su tío deben mantenerlo ocupado... pero el reciente encuentro con esa misteriosa chica lo tiene bastante distraído de sus tareas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... este capitulo nos muestra a Tauriel y Kíli, después de su accidentado encuentro... ¡espero lo disfruten!
> 
>  
> 
> PD.. Coloque unas imágenes de las familia Greenleaf y Oakenshield-Stone. Espero satisfagan sus expectativas.

**Capítulo** **5**

**Solicitudes y Omisiones**

 

 

  
-¿Bien? –

\- ¿Bien qué? – sabía perfectamente a que se refería… ella misma quería saber qué demonios le había pasado con ese chico.

\- ¿En qué momento irás a explicarme que hacías con ese chico? ¿En que estas metida Tauriel? –

La joven pensó por un momento ignorar sus preguntas, después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque movida a racionalizar los sucedido hace poco, seguramente Legolas terminaría sabiendo exactamente lo que la pasaba o por lo menos tendría una idea muy apegada a lo que le incomodaba, y es que con el pasar de los años ellos habían desarrollado un vínculo muy especial en el que prácticamente ambos habían aprendido a adivinar el sentir del otro lo que volvía casi imposible mantener algo privado a su fiel amigo, y es que reconocía más para sí misma que habían algunas cosas que deseaba guardarse exclusivamente. Este obviamente no sería el caso pues el tema estaba bastante alejado del tema más controversial entre ellos: el amor, y no podía negar que lo sucedido en esa tarde estaba completamente muy alejado de llamársele amor, de eso no había duda, su amigo simplemente estaba preocupado por las lágrimas que habían derramado en presencia de un extraño.

Lamentaba el hecho de guardarse secretos, pero de esta forma se sentía segura ella misma y su excusa se basaba principalmente en que no eran demasiadas cosas las que se guardaba para sí, tenían una fuerte razón y eran necesarios para su seguridad y la de él mismo. Mientras el rubio le observaba ella enumero algunas de las cosas que guardaba bajo llave, tales como: sus renovados ensayos de ballet por las tardes con madame Toulouse, el asunto con aquella extraña piedra y estaba por agregar lo atractivo que había encontrado al misterioso chico de cabellos rebeldes que había visto apenas esa misma mañana y casi atropellaba esa tarde y adivino que ante la poca gentileza en la mirada de Legolas hacia aquel joven, definitivamente no era de su agrado y ahora lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión sobre ello y las elegantes formas en que un Greenleaf debía conducirse frente extraños y un debate sobre ello solo confirmaría las sospechas de su naciente interés por el joven de cabellos obscuros. Eligió bien sus palabras, explicándole solo lo que consideró necesario sobre aquel accidentando encuentro con el chico que había desatado aquellas imágenes tan reales en su cabeza… la incertidumbre de ver a sus padres muertos por segunda vez, inclusive la sorpresa de verse otra vez como cuando niña… lo único que no quiso confesarle fueron los ligeros cambios que había observado físicamente en ella o sus padres.

\- ¿Te había sucedido algo así antes? – El joven rubio parecía preocupado y a ella le pareció que estaba pensando demasiado cómo soltar la siguiente pregunta - ¿Quizás deberías contárselo a mi padre?... -

\- ¿Tú padre?... por favor Legolas, ¿qué conseguiría yo con ello? – dijo algo impaciente – Bueno quizás ahora si cumpla su promesa y me deje irme antes de tiempo… -

-Tauriel no digas esas cosas… - el joven alzó la vista – Se que estas metida en más problemas que esos… te he seguido esta mañana -

La joven pelirroja se quedó helada. Él lo sabía.

\- No ha sido mi intención… sabes que yo no quería… -

\- Vamos Tauriel, pensé que por lo menos había confianza entre nosotros… pensé que llegado el momento confiarías en mí… con gusto te hubiera ayudado desde el principio…

\- no pudo evitar notar la decepción en su voz.

\- Legolas… - lamentaba lastimar a su amigo, pero había sido por un buen motivo.

\- Lo sé… - dijo abrazándola tiernamente - No es tarde aún, explícame que paso y ya veremos cómo resolver esto…

Ella debía haberlo adivinado, Legolas estaba preocupado por su amiga, la pequeña que su padre llevó a su hogar cuando él aún lloraba a su fallecida madre. Nunca olvidaría lo que significaba el haberse encontrado cuando más se necesitaban. Ambos se habían brindado un rayo de esperanza ante la obscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos.

//

La madre de Legolas cumplía ocho meses de haber fallecido y él parecía que se había quedado huérfano de ambos padres. Su madre murió de cáncer en casa y su padre se había enfocado demasiado en su carrera política, dejándole solo en un momento de dolor.

Se encontraron una tarde en el jardín mientras él estaba sentado en una pequeña silla rodeado de hermosas flores de colores. Ella amaba las flores y en casa su padre nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para la jardinería. Por lo que el enorme jardín le resultó una delicia a sus ojos y ahí precisamente fue donde nació su amistad, pues sin presentaciones ceremoniosas el destino había tenido a bien reunirles.

Su llegada a aquella casa, no se parecía en nada a la que había tenido en los seis hogares que estuvo ese largo año. Quizás ya estuviera acostumbrada a las falsas sonrisas y abrazos que terminaban en soledad y lágrimas, porque ciertamente ya no esperaba nada de su nuevo hogar. No había globos ni sonrisas, solo reglas, sirvientes y un hombre alto y elegante que le había dicho que ese era su hogar y le había explicado su proceder en esta y fuera de la misma. Ella no sería su hija, más viviría como una, poseería los lujos y los beneficios de la familia, más nunca sería una Greenleaf.

Nunca.

Por lo que encontrarle a él en aquella casa, lo cambiaba todo. El hombre no había tenido la amabilidad de mencionarle a un niño… su propio hijo.  
Con el pasar de los años ambos habían crecido muy unidos, conocían los intereses del otro y se apoyaban mutuamente. Su padrastro siempre fue un hombre frío, que no tenía la más mínima consideración para con ella. Nada le faltaba, podía disponer de algún juguete de moda, siempre vestía muy bien y gozaba de una excelente educación, más el afecto que ella anhelaba de un padre nunca fue suplido. No así el del amigo y al que ella amaba como a un hermano.

//

\- Lo lamento mucho Legolas… - respiró aún consternada - Es solo que no deseaba involucrarte en esto… yo no soportaría que por mi culpa salieras lastimado… -

\- Sabes perfectamente que yo siento lo mismo hacia ti - dijo separándose un poco de ella y sosteniendo su barbilla hacia arriba- No olvides que si tu estas implicada en esto yo también lo estoy… somos equipo ¿recuerdas? -

Ella asintió, pensando que sería imposible mantener lejos de sus problemas a su querido amigo.

\- Ah por cierto y antes de que lo olvide – aquello era una vil mentira, en toda su vida había escuchado o sabido que Legolas olvidara algo -¿Sabes por qué ese chico te miraba así? –

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo sin poder evitar que sus mejillas le traicionara y agradeció a la noche que actuó como su aliada, ocultando lo encendido de sus mejillas tras una mala iluminación en esa parte del estacionamiento – No lo sé, seguro solo fue tu imaginación… - contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

\- No voy a importunarte más, pero no voy a pasar por alto el ver que has llorado y no sé que tenga que ver con el tipo ese… no quiero verte así otra vez… lo mejor será alejarse de él ¿no te parece? –

Odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía negar que ese era el mejor consejo que podrían darle. Quizás esta vez debería haberlo escuchado atentamente.

\- Lo sé – dijo resignada.

Sin embargo y pese a saberlo la curiosidad le hacía querer averiguar más sobre él… aunque quizás ya no tuviese que preocuparse por ello, seguramente él también ya habría sacado sus conclusiones acerca de lo extraña que era. Se sorprendió pensando el porqué habría de importarle el concepto que se hubiera formado acerca de ella, poco le habían interesado los chismes que circulaban antes, más sin embargo ahí estaba intentando quebrarse la cabeza para mostrarle lo sensata y madura que era disculpándose por su comportamiento de esa tarde y cuál podría ser su excusa ¿visiones? ¿sueños? ¿locura?. No era mejor solo mantenerse alejada y cortar aquello de raíz como se lo había recomendado Legolas.

Volvió su vista al joven apuesto que la escoltaba. Al parecer su respuesta no le había convencido del todo, los años de estar juntos se habían convertido en una terrible desventaja, en ocasiones él era tan fácil de leerse otras no tanto… hoy no era precisamente ese día y se encontró agradecida de que Legolas no continuará con aquel inoportuno interrogatorio.

Ahora la pregunta sin respuesta revoloteaba en su cabeza ¿porqué aquel chico le veía así y qué podría significar?… se dijo que era mejor no saberlo, entonces recordó sus palabras tú también deberías saber que soy nuevo y no tengo la costumbre de dejar las cosas así… -¡No! -interrumpiendo la espiral de emoción que comenzaba a formarse en su estomago… eso no era un buen presagio, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era sentirse atraída por un joven que notablemente le causaba una reacción tan desastrosa como la que acababa de pasarle.

Ambos terminaron su recorrido en silencio hasta sus respectivos coches. Aquel silencio se volvía incomodo hasta para ellos que solían pasar demasiado tiempo juntos… aquellas verdades y secretos terminarían separándoles o uniéndoles más.

El camino a casa les llevaba a cada uno por su propio recorrido del día que comenzaba a extinguirse, habían cambiado muchas cosas y lo que él más temía es que aquella separación fuese para siempre y albergaba la esperanza de que ese día nunca llegase, conocía los planes de Tauriel, unos que no le incluían de la forma que el desease. Por su parte ella anhelaba restaurar los problemas que su condenada curiosidad había desencadenado en aquella ciudad… después terminaría la escuela y con ella la tan anhelada libertad que había deseado por tantos años.

//

Estaba demasiado obscuro cuando término el ensayo “Economía y la filosofía de la libertad” y el sueño seguía siendo el gran ausente. Ahora tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y eligió distraerse un poco mirando la televisión, apareciendo en la pantalla una atractiva actriz en su personaje de guerrera nórdica.

Aquel día podría colocarse el título del más extraño de su vida y pese a serlo él se encontraba deseando que no terminase. El motivo estaba lejos de relacionarse con el informe que aún no había redactado a su familia al otro lado de la ciudad, no se sentía motivado, pese a que hace unas horas solo pensara en los hallazgos que ahora le parecían no eran tan atractivos como la hermosa joven a quien había tenido en brazos esa misma tarde. Ella a su juicio le parecía más digna de recordar e inclusive encontraría mucho más entretenido detallar en su informe la forma en que esas lindas pecas decoraban ese bello y frágil rostro, al igual que esos perfectos e intensos ojos verdes, en los que se había perdido, río un poco al pensar lo estúpido que encontraría su informe pues seguramente a su tío poco le importaría semejante descubrimiento.

Escucho la suaves notas que anunciaban el final de un capítulo más y soltó una grave maldición, ni siquiera un buen episodio de vikingos había hecho desaparecer el grabado rostro de la chica que apenas conoció esa tarde. No podía negarlo, era muy bella y no es que nunca hubiera conocido chicas lindas, su ex novia era una joven muy hermosa, pero esa extraña joven había provocado algo más en él y eso no podía compararlo con el recuerdo de alguna persona más, inclusive con Anya. No podía explicarlo, aquella sensación había iniciado en su mano y de ahí viajado a todo su cuerpo, quizás si dijera electricidad sería lo que más se le pareciera… pero él sentía que era algo más, simplemente inexplicable.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

No. Aquello no podía estar bien, seguramente tenía fiebre o estaría volviéndose loco. Recurrió a su celular y encendió la pantalla, para encontrar una foto de él y una bella joven que sonreía a su lado. Anya, una linda joven de cabello obscuro como el suyo, de brillantes ojos azules, piel bronceada y una coqueta sonrisa, la chica que había dejado en casa, la que había amado desde que era pequeño.

Toda su vida había esperado para decirle que la amaba y justo cuando por fin ella le había declarado que le correspondía, habían tenido que separarse debido al inminente plan de su tío para recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo y ahora estaba perdido muy lejos de su hogar.  
Anya era especial para él. Habían crecido juntos, se habían convertido en amigos y luego en confidentes. Él escuchaba todas sus ilusiones románticas y sus fracasos amorosos.

La adoraba por ser ella misma y le agradaba su amor por la vida y a él le parecía sensato amar a alguien como ella, trasparente y natural. El único defecto que podía encontrarle es que al parecer el estaba destinado a la temida “friendzone”. Conocía a los novios de Anya e inclusive escuchó más de lo que deseaba sobre su primera experiencia con su novio “Sam”. Él no se había quedado atrás y había decidido que por lo menos se daría la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más y había salido con chicas bonitas pero que no amaba. Había dormido con algunas y dejarlas no le represento gran molestia o dolor como le había sucedido con Anya el día antes de su despedida.

//

Le había visto poco, las despedidas le desagradaban mucho. Le recordaban la última vez que vio a su padre cuando niño y no se creía capaz de tener que verla a los ojos y decirle que se marcharía por un tiempo, un mes… un año… quizás más, su tío le había dejado claro que la misión era encontrar la pieza perdida y solo recuperándola quizás hubiera esperanza de volver.

Así que se han de imaginar la sorpresa que se llevó cuando le vio afuera de su habitación.

\- ¿Vas a irte sin despedirte?... eso te dejaría en la escala de un mal amigo ¿sabes? –

El joven la miró avergonzado – Lo sé, pero no es como que vaya a irme para siempre… así que no cuenta… -

\- A mí me importa… - dijo ella pasando a la habitación donde había estado antes muchas veces – Así que nos dejas por Valley Mirkwood -

\- No será por mucho, solo hasta que termine la universidad… es un asunto familiar… -

\- Tu madre va a quedarse… Elise va a quedarse - dijo ella a secas.

\- Si mi tío desea que Fili y yo le acompañemos… y bueno Elise y yo terminamos hace ya unos meses así que no creó que le importe mucho a donde me vaya… -

\- Pero tú aún no has terminado tus estudios… Fili es mucho mayor y conoce del negocio… -

Notó en su voz algo extraño - Yo también… - dijo acercándose a ella - ¿Anya, estas llorando? –

La joven se limpió una lágrima rebelde y se volvió a él con una muy falsa sonrisa - Es solo que voy a extrañarte tanto… ¿con quién voy hablar todos los días? ¿Quién va protestar conmigo por los derechos de los animales o aplaudirme cuando me escuche cantar en el karaoke?... –

\- Volveré pronto te lo aseguro… solo tendrás que hacerlo un poco más alto y te escucharé, lo prometo créeme... estaré aquí para las fiestas y te prometo que ni notarás mi ausencia…-

Ella le abrazó con fuerzas y comenzó a llorar. Él respondió a su abrazo, le estrujaba el corazón verla así, de verdad deseaba haberse ido sin tener que pensar en que ella se quedaría en aquel lugar sin su amigo.

\- Promete que no vas a olvidarme… - dijo ella en su oído.

Percibió su cálido aliento y su perfume cerca de él, como desearía que las cosas no fuesen así… que ella le acompañara, que pudiera y quisiera ir con él, que les uniera más que un lazo de amistad… como le habría gustado.

\- No quiero que te vayas Kili… voy a extrañarte tanto… seguramente vas a conocer a chicas más hermosas que yo… con ropa más elegante y… -

Era su amiga hablando… tenía tres semanas de terminar con Dylan, aquello seguramente se debía a su estado sensible.

\- Detente Anya… tu siempre has sido mi… -

Aquello bastó para que la joven se irguiera hasta alcanzar su mentón, pues era mucho más baja que él y con sus brazos bajo su rostro hasta que los ojos marrones de Kíli se encontraron con los suyos.

\- No tonto… no quiero ser solo tu amiga… -

Con cualquier otra chica él hubiese sido un poco más rápido, más coqueto, más intrépido… pero con ella perdía su característico encanto. Lo único que recordaba después de eso, fueron los apasionados besos que le había regalado a la chica que había esperado todo ese tiempo.

//

\- Anya… – suspiró.

Buscó en el menú contactos y encontró el nombre de Anya entre ellos. Su disposición se vio disminuida en cuanto escucho sonar la puerta. Pasaba de la medianoche, quién se atrevería a presentarse a esas horas y con una ligera sospecha se levantó del enorme sofá, para que al abrir la puerta fuera a encontrase con el robusto y bien conocido rostro de su hermano.

\- Fili ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Bueno vengo a recibir el informe de primera mano – dijo mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermano.

\- Gracias… una llamada sería suficiente… -

\- Lo pensé, pero dónde estaría lo divertido… ¿entramos?-

\- Bueno pensé que vendrías a preguntar si estoy bien o algo así –

\- No es necesario – revisando el rostro de su hermano - Seguramente lo estas, no te veo descompensado, ni ojeroso y creo que si algo malo te sucediera ya nos hubiéramos enterado… y no tienes visitas o habrías tardado más en abrir… - esto último lo dijo con chispas en los ojos - Yo también estuve en la universidad lo recuerdas… -

\- Muy gracioso… entre las tareas, las prácticas y ese rollo en el que andamos metidos ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de traer una chica a casa para hacer una fiesta privada?-

\- A mí nunca me lo impidió… - dijo en tono burlón.

\- Mejor cállate y pasa, no hay mucho que informar sobre la pieza… pero si de quienes pueden saber de ella… ¿un refresco? –

\- ¿La cerveza no está en el menú? –

\- Es martes Fili… no creo que deba beber, te recuerdo que mañana tengo clases… -

\- La pedí para mí, no te dije que tú la bebieras… ¿Quién diría que mi pequeño hermanito se ha convertido en todo un adulto responsable? Hasta donde recuerdo eso no te importaba antes… –

\- Bueno estoy tratando de madurar, crecer, esas cosas que vienen con la edad… -

\- ¿Acaso estoy escuchando a mamá soplarte las respuestas?… -

\- Eres un imbécil… -

Ambos rieron al instante, vaya que extrañaba a su hermano, siempre inseparables… bueno la universidad les había separado un poco, pero solo por la distancia, pues sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro.

\- Está bien creo que una cerveza no me hará demasiado daño… –

Terminó tomando más de tres.

 

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> el próximo capitulo tendrá mucha acción, no te lo pierdas...


	7. Encuentro entre las llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera pelea, la promesa rota, el deseo de terminar con lo que empezó... todo esto está en este capitulo. Tauriel deberá enfrentarse por primera vez a aquellas criaturas junto a su amigo Legolas, esta vez el deseo de no decepcionarlo quizás le lleve demasiado lejos... pero un inesperada visita pueden resultar peor que enfrentarse a todo un ejercito de bestias...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ansiado encuentro entre Tauriel y las bestias... y mejor no arruino la trama. ^^

**Capitulo 6**

  
**Encuentro entre las llamas…**

 

  
Apenas llegó a su departamento, guardó su bolso en el guardarropa y se fue directamente a tomar una ducha. Aquella visión le había afectado más de lo que suponía, dejándole exhausta y con las viejas cicatrices abiertas. Se observó en el espejo y pudo ver lo diferente que se veía de la mañana, su piel igual de clara, su cabello brillante, más sus ojos parecían cansados y rebelaban lo mucho que esas visiones le habían alterado.

Durante el camino al estacionamiento y el trayecto a casa había luchado con ella misma ante el impulso de tirarse a llorar nuevamente, más se había hecho la fuerte y resistió. Ahora en la soledad de su casa no había a quien preocupar y se dejó llevar por la melancolía que la embargaba. Permaneció un gran tiempo en el agua, como si aquello fuese a llevarse toda la tristeza que sentía. Le agradaba estar sola, no le gustaba parecer débil, nunca, ni siquiera ante Legolas, de niña había preferido morderse el corazón antes de llorar frente a su amigo y ahí había estado ella, primero llorando frente a media universidad y después frente a un completo desconocido.

Todo había pasado muy rápido y no podía evitar sentirse como en un carrusel que le hacía girar rápidamente mientras a su alrededor todos le observaban quietos y ella no conseguía detenerse.

El baño calmó un poco sus ideas y le puso sumamente relajada. Vaya que lo necesitaba. Caminó con su bata por la habitación y muy a su pesar recordó que había tareas que entregar el día siguiente. Debatió un instante entre tomar la bolsa con su computadora o aterrizar directamente en su confortable y tentadora cama. Seguramente cualquier elección le traería consecuencias y terminó mandando al demonio la voz en su cabeza que le decía que debía dormir y sin perder más tiempo se despojo de la bata y fue a ponerse un simple camisón de algodón. Ella no era después de todo ninguna irresponsable, no podía evitar cumplir con sus deberes y fue a tomar su ordenador, para quedarse dormida apenas termino seis cuartillas sobre el estudio de la psicología conductual en terapias individuales y el efecto del trastorno de vinculo.

Más tarde y para su desgracia, sus mismos sueños le traicionaron, entre apariciones agradables y luego el rostro de sus padres muertos cubiertos por propia sangre… luego todo cambió.

**_Un edificio obscuro, voces graves, el crujido del acero contra la madera y el metal._ **

Aquellas visiones acompañadas de un fuerte escalofrió le habían hecho volver en sí. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuánto había dormido y sin perder tiempo se puso en pie agradecida por la interrupción. La expresión “dulces sueños” no aplicaba nada a lo que estaba haciendo antes de despertar. Corrió al baño y se lavó la cara, luego regreso a su habitación para ponerse unas viejas zapatillas y por último una vieja capa verde, decidida a no perder más tiempo fue a cruzar la puerta para comenzar la larga cacería nocturna en la que ahora estaba metida. Las criaturas estaban asechando el vecindario y a esas alturas ya poseía la habilidad de reconocerlas. Las últimas cuatro ocasiones eran básicamente lo mismo, hasta esta… no sabía bien a qué se debía, pero esta vez las visiones fueron más claras y fuertes. Albergaba la ridícula idea de que lo menos esa noche no hubiese una invasión, más reconociendo que la suerte nunca había estado de su lado, tuvo que aceptar que en el fondo lo había estado esperando, se aferró a las llaves del coche y entro en el ascensor sujetando firmemente su celular.

“ _Legolas”_

Sin perder el tiempo llamó al móvil de su amigo y le dio las indicaciones del lugar donde sería el encuentro. Desafortunadamente él no estaba armado por lo que tendría que ir a casa y luego encontrarla allá.

Ella prometió esperarle, al menos esa era la idea.

Abrió el coche revisando su arco y la pequeña daga que tomó “prestada” del club de cetrería. Sujetó el volante y en ligero dolor en su mano derecha le recordó lo sucedido el encuentro anterior. Lamentablemente su mano no estaba del todo bien y no podía decir que se encontrara mejor después del accidente que había tenido en la tarde. Sin embargo le preocupaba más la situación de su nuevo compañero que la de su propia mano. Confiaba en haber tomado una buena decisión al involucrar a su amigo, solo esperaba que el no terminase herido por aquel acuerdo… algo básicamente imposible.

Respiró profundamente esperando alejar de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, quizás fuera mejor que Legolas tardase en llegar, su piso se encontraba un poco más retirado que el suyo, en lo que era conocido como el área de departamentos de lujo. En cambio ella se conformaba con un piso menos tranquilo, pues ahí habitaban muchos compañeros. Llegado el momento ambos tuvieron la opción de elegir, ella se dejo guiar por la gran vista con que contaba hacia un gran parque repleto de árboles y estaba más cerca de la universidad, perfecto para usar una bicicleta que permanecía guardada, ya que a Legolas no le gustaba que anduviera por ahí paseándose así “es demasiado peligroso” decía, así que su coche le hacía compañía y ella no podía encontrarlo ahora más oportuno, necesitaba llegar pronto al asediado edificio que estaba cerca del puerto que comunicaba a una pequeña isla con una pintoresca población de pescadores.

No habían pasado veinte minutos y reconoció el edificio abandonado. Todo se veía muy tranquilo aparentemente. Observó nerviosa las calles más cercanas y no diviso el coche de Legolas por lo que presumió que este aún no había llegado. Esperaría, pero por cuánto tiempo, eso era lo que más incomoda le tenía. Aparcó el coche a unas calles y pronto se encontró golpeando violentamente el volante con sus dedos, los minutos pasaban y nada de su amigo, por lo que decidida bajo del coche y ahora si comenzó la carrera. Si había pocas cosas que agradecer a su padrastro, además de adoptarla, era su empeño por que estudiara algún deporte, extraña situación, él jamás le había animado a ser demasiado femenina; sin embargo ella había seguido su camino observando fielmente la imagen de su madre en la única foto que le sobrevivía. Así fue probando hasta que encontró el perfecto para ella, pues apenas tomó el arco se identificó con éste y algo similar le ocurrió al notar lo bien que podía maniobrar una espada pese a no haber utilizado una antes, fue casi como si el talento le fluyese en la sangre. Le parecía extraño, pero nunca sintió demasiada curiosidad al respecto, ella podía defenderse y para su mala suerte las malditas criaturas también parecían saberlo.

Apenas les vio, se dio cuenta que no eran iguales a la enorme criatura que había enfrentado la noche anterior. Esas bestias eran más pequeñas, igual de horrendas, de un extraño color grisáceo, de ojos grandes y con una terrible postura y modales.

Les vio volteando el lugar, seguramente buscando otra de esas astillas brillantes como en las noches anteriores, lo que le llevó a cuestionarse la importancia de aquel pedazo de piedra, cómo para mover a esa pequeña banda de bestias hasta ese lugar casi todas las noches. Continuó escudriñando el lugar para darse cuenta que no eran solo tres criaturas, por lo menos había ahí una docena de horribles monstruos. Desde su lugar podía verles sin ser captada y si algo sabía era que debía estudiar a su enemigo antes de atacar y hasta ahora no había leído nada acerca de ellos… bueno quizás en algunas culturas, pero solo en la literatura fantástica y se supone que no existían. Le creyeran o no estaban ahí, ella podía verlos y pese a la distancia olerlos también… el aire que subía estaba cargado de azufre y suciedad. Podía decirse que eran criaturas espantosas y no despertaban en ella buenos deseos. Los malditos desgraciados no se detenían para destruir lo que estuviese a su paso y por lo visto le tenían cariño al fuego, pues saltaban chispas por donde esas cosas pasaran. Debía intervenir pronto o eso se saldría de sus manos atrayendo a más gente que podría ponerse en peligro si no los detenía pronto, ya que no podía confiar en que de repente apareciera un viento fuerte que extinguiera las llamas o que esas horribles criaturas fueran a largarse por voluntad propia.

\- Maldición Legolas ¿Dónde estás?- exclamo en voz alta.

Las llamas frente a sus ojos comenzaron a crecer rápidamente. Debía tomar una decisión y hacerlo pronto… no tardó mucho en saber que hacer y su promesa se vio reducida a palabras, cuando detectó a un grupo de indigentes que estaban siendo asediados por aquellas viles criaturas que hacían escarnio de ellos.

\- Perdóname… – su paciencia llegó al límite cuando vio que uno de los hombres estaba por ser atravesado con una de las negras espadas que portaba uno de aquellos monstruos. Aquello sobrepasaba por mucho su necesidad de mostrarle a Legolas que confiaba en él, esto era una acción de vida o muerte y sin esperar más fue a lanzarse contra ellos. Se consideraba una excelente arquera, por lo que al menos se daría algo de tiempo tirando sus flechas a la distancia. Con pocos tiros logró herir de muerte a cuatro y por un momento se sintió satisfecha, quizás este año también lograría quedarse con el título regional nuevamente. Solo que aquella sensación se desvaneció rápidamente al ver la respuesta de las furiosas criaturas que rápidamente comenzaron a cazarla, persiguiéndola inclusive trepando paredes, haciéndole más difícil escapar de ellos, fue así que pronto se encontró rodeada de ojos que le miraban con odio y algo más.

Tarde había descubierto que no jugaban limpio y estos se lanzaban hacia ella atacándole sin esperar turnos, aquello era una verdadera pelea mostrando sus hábiles espadas y mazos, aunque admitió para su propia buena suerte que tenían mala puntería… pero se equivocaba, una criatura ajustó un golpe en su rodilla izquierda lo que le llevó al suelo. Seguramente se llevaría una buena golpiza o quizás hasta le matasen, ninguna de las dos opciones le pareció agradable y se puso de pie tambaleándose mientras repelía tantos golpes como sus brazos se lo permitían, parecía que nunca se los quitaría de encima, cuando entonces sorprendida vio que dos más caían bajo el impacto de unas flechas.

\- ¡Legolas! - exclamó animada. Sabía que su amigo era por mucho un buen arquero.

Sin embargo lo que vio dirigirse hacia ella no era nadie parecido a Legolas. Era dos jóvenes, uno rubio alto y atlético, con una barba bastante cuidada y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Este llevaba una espada en ambas manos y le pareció que se veía bastante fiero, casi salido de una épica guerra nórdica, aquel hombre irradiaba valentía y terminó atribuyéndolo a que se veía mayor que el joven que llevaba un arco y espada a su lado. Un joven alto de cabello obscuro, con unos brillantes ojos marrones con motas doradas, una nariz recta y abultada, un cabello rebelde que enmarcaba perfectamente su varonil rostro y una barba apenas perceptible que encontraba atractiva.

Cayó en la cuenta de quién era y su expresión en el rostro se transformó. No, no podía ser. No él.

Prefería quedarse con aquellos monstruos que verle ahí.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta ella y sin decir palabra comenzaron a pelear con una destreza que solo había visto en su padrastro o en Legolas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Los recién llegados estaban concentrados en las criaturas, apenas prestándole atención a ella, lo cual agradeció pues estaba determinada a hacer lo mismo pese a que le estaban salvando el pellejo.

Después de unos minutos escuchó la voz del joven arquero - ¿Te encuentras bien Tauriel? –

Ella se limitó a seguir golpeando bestias y repetir un helado monosílabo que terminara por fin con aquella inoportuna e inexistente charla. Mientras los jóvenes peleaban con bastante audacia, vio brotar un nuevo grupo de criaturas que se alejaban a propósito de la batalla, lo que le animo a seguirlas con interés. Ese chico nuevo estaba interponiéndose en su vida en muy poco tiempo y estaba segura que aquella intromisión no podía terminar en algo bueno.

//

Apenas había ido a despedir a Fili al estacionamiento, cuando notó una persona atravesar el estacionamiento hecha un rayo mientras gritaba al teléfono que se dirigía al viejo puerto de la ciudad. Para horror de Kili, el había percibido de quien se trataba… el maldito chico rubio vivía en su mismo piso… ¡Condenación y demonios! No podía alejarse de él… que un rayo le partiera, aquello era una maldita desgracia.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó con interés el joven de ojos azules.

El volteó hacia su hermano – Nada, ha sido un tipo de la escuela… -

\- ¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño?… quizás va a una fiesta en ropa deportiva o simplemente se dio cuenta que no tiene preservativos… - Fili pensaba que aquella broma borraría el ceño fruncido que se estaba formando en el rostro de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – pregunto inconscientemente enfadado.

\- Solo bromeaba – no le paso desapercibido lo incomodo que se había puesto su hermano tras su último comentario.

El joven recordó la última vez que le vio y la imagen de ella en sus brazos, le molestó inexplicablemente más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a aceptar. La hermosa joven que había visto llorar y luego ponerse esa máscara de insensible ¿acaso estaba con ella en ese preciso momento? sintió brotar algo en él, pero no se atrevería a ponerle nombre… no, aquello sería una completa locura.

\- Vamos… traes mis cosas en el coche ¿verdad?- dijo subiendo al coche de su hermano.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?... para que pregunto, imagino que nada bueno saldrá de esto… ¿no intentabas madurar y esas cosas? – dijo acomodándose tras el volante.

-¿Querrás darte prisa?, te lo explicare en el camino –

\- Voy a terminar arrepintiéndome de esto… solo espero que no vayas a meterme en problemas o tendré que hacerte pagar –

\- Créeme tus amenazas hace mucho que dejaron de hacerme efecto –

\- ¡Estúpido bobalicón! ya lo veremos… – dijo arrancando su coche.

//

Es así que ellos habían dado con la joven, intentando seguir al rubio. Fili, no era precisamente la clase de hombre que tuviera por costumbre rebasar el límite de velocidad, pese a que fuera de madrugada y el tráfico era inexistente, debido a ello habían perdido el flamante coche del insoportable rubio. Debía saber a dónde se dirigía y recordó el lugar preciso donde se vería con alguien, quien quiera que fuera, él iría también y si eso requería visitar a altas horas de la madrugada un viejo edificio abandonado cerca del puerto así se haría, ahora poco le importaba si su hermano lo llamaba imprudente, seguramente no tendría caso negarlo, por lo menos esta noche no. Su GPS les llevó hasta un viejo edificio que parecía apenas encontrarse en llamas y lo que más llamó su atención no fueron las llamas que comenzaban a alzarse peligrosamente cerca del puerto, sino al montón de grotescos seres que estaban persiguiendo a una joven de cabellera rojiza que brillaba como las mismas flamas que parecían poner en peligro la vida de cualquiera.

La expresión de Fili era de asombro, en cambio Kili ya tenía una referencia.

Era ella.

Al parecer la misma joven que hace poco le había menospreciado en aquella plaza, se trataba de la misma joven que peleaba ahora decidida con esas criaturas en un lindo, adorable… y revelador camisón.

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Drama, Drama, Drama...
> 
> P.D. Les dedo la imagen... esta en producción


	8. En compañía de extraños...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La pelea recién ha comenzado y Tauriel se ve más inmersa que nunca en ella, el problema es que ahora no solo ha involucrado a su querido hermano, sino que un par de indeseables hermanos se ha visto envueltos en sus cacerías. Nuevamente la mala fortuna parece rodearle, pero de no ser por ellos, seguramente ella estaría muerta o en vías de estarlo.  
> No te pierdas este interesante y revelador capitulo, por más que nuestra protagonista desee alejarse de ese misterioso y apuesto joven, la vida parece ponerlo justo frente a ella...  
> La indeseable compañía, una promesa rota y un extraño mundo son las algunas de las cosas que acompañarán a Tauriel en este capítulo que no debes perderte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intente imprimirle a este capitulo algo más sobre Tauriel y Kíli... para mí el siempre se mostró fiel y seguro sobre sí mismo, por lo mismo su notable preocupación por el bienestar de los demás... y ya no diré nada al respecto. 'Espero lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 7**

**En compañía de extraños....**

  
Las llamas comenzaban a subir con más fuerza y las bestias estaban siendo disminuidas a conciencia. Tauriel estaba decidida a ignorarlo cuanto pudiera, no deseaba tener que soportar otra charla con él y mucho menos dar explicaciones. Sus buenas intenciones para disculparse habían salido por la borda… seguramente aquello traería más preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a responderse ni a ella misma…

Maldita la hora en que tomó aquella piedra entre sus manos… maldita fuera el día en que por fin vio cumplidos sus deseos.

Su arco no le servía mucho ahí donde estaba, pero encontró un pequeño puñal cuando visito a Legolas en el club de esgrima… desde entonces le había tomado algo de cariño y ahí encontró justificado aquel amor por la pequeña arma blanca. La pelea aún no terminaba y ayudó a salir al grupo de tres indigentes que antes habían sido atacados. Las malditas criaturas apenas les habían tocado una vez que encontraron un reto mucho más interesante en aquellos dos extraños hombres y en ella.

Un buen número no se había quedado a la batalla y deseaba seguirles, al parecer habían encontrado algo de lo que buscaban, pues se aferraban a cortarle el paso. Golpeo a unos e hirió a otros derramando su oscura sangre sobre aquellos empolvados suelos. No podía hacer mucho por lo que llevaba puesto, pero por lo menos había elegido unas zapatillas bastante cómodas, o eso pensaba hasta que intentando alcanzar al grupo de avanzada terminó resbalando en varias ocasiones. Ignorando el dolor en sus rodillas siguió el camino, estaba determinada a descubrir de una vez por todas que era lo que aquellas inmundas criaturas estaban buscando como para volver a ese lugar casi todas las noches.

Aún hallándose lejos de ellos lograba escuchar el calor de la batalla que se libraba en la parte inferior, donde sabía permanecían los dos jóvenes peleando con esas criaturas, pero no regresó, por lo poco que había visto los dos sabían defenderse y ella estaba más interesada en terminar con aquella pesadilla… su oportuna intervención le había salvado la vida y tener que reconocerlo le era bastante humillante, sobre todo reconociendo quien había lanzado las flechas salvadoras. Abandono aquel pensamiento cuando por fin llegó a la habitación de donde provenían aquellos movimientos bruscos, por el momento era mejor concentrarse en el trabajo y confiaba en que pronto llegaría Legolas.

Apenas abrió la puerta lo que vio en ella, quizás podría haberlo descrito mejor alguien más letrado y creativo. Frente a ella el grupo de criaturas intentaban sostener una partícula que llenaba de una fría luz la habitación… y más al fondo no estaban las viejas y roídas paredes del edificio que antes fueran el centro del comercio con las ciudades del otro lado del canal. Era un paisaje oscuro y con suelos sucios… seguramente el lugar de donde provenían.

 

 

Las grotescas criaturas no habían reparado aún en su presencia y parecían demasiado ocupados en el objeto que causaba semejante luz, ella misma se sintió tentada a seguir viéndola, más le encontró falso y artificial… nada podría compararse a las luces que adoraba observar durante sus largas noches de insomnio. Uno de ellos por fin la tomó y la luz se obscureció volviendo todo a la normalidad, hecho que le volvió el centro de atención de aquella enorme habitación. El más grande de los monstruos pareció exclamar algo sobre ella y pronto los demás fueron a su encuentro. Con arco en mano exterminó a tres de ellos, pero los otros cuatro corrían a gran velocidad a su encuentro, nuevamente se puso en guardia y sujetando su daga con mano firme hirió a dos de ellos, dejándole a otros más por encargarse. En ese momento y sin esperarlo el suelo se abrió entre fuego y humo, llevándose a los dos espantajos que corrían hacia ella mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se estremecía con la violencia de las llamas que atravesaban el piso e inclusive creyó que también caería en ellas, sino es por alguien que le sujetó por la espalda.

¿Estaba a salvo? No sabía quién era, pero pronto la obscuridad que le rodeo, le anunció que no estaba del todo a salvo.

Caía nuevamente hacia el vació y la oscuridad le rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo del que no se sentía con fuerzas para salir… solo le quedaba dejarse llevar.

//

La luz entraba por los pasillos, se encontraba en un gran salón, rodeado de hermosas figuras exquisitamente talladas. Frente a ella unos escalones altos, tan altos coronados por un trono decorado con lo que le pareció eran astas de alces, venados… no sabría decir que. Escuchó pasos a su espalda y notó el miedo que recorría su cuerpo.

Nuevamente estaba dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, sucio y ensangrentado, había escapado de una guerra, una donde habían perdido la vida aquellos seres semejantes a sus padres con aquellas distintivas orejas.

Entonces notó como su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, sin poder explicarse a que se debía aquel terror… se encontraba en un lugar inmenso y majestuoso, digno de los reyes de los cuentos que leía de pequeña y de los que aún gustaba leer, pues en el fondo creía en los finales felices… al menos los cuentos podían darse ese lujo. Más lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de ser lo que inspiraban en ella los recuerdos de aquellas alegres historias.

El sonido de pasos le alertó y pronto a su lado vio desfilar una docena de soldados perfectamente adornados con armaduras brillantes, muy parecidas a la que antes había observado en el que ella pensaba era su padre… no importaba cuantos fueran, la presencia de ese gran ejército le hacía sentir como una indeseable intrusa… qué riesgo podía tener alguien contra una pequeña. Una vez que aquella procesión militar terminó vino el silencio, uno que sentía podía hasta palparse y este solo fue interrumpido por una figura alta y pulcra, con un caminar igual al que ella consideró digno de la realeza, vestía una armadura plateada y su espalda estaba cubierta por una gran capa de color azul brillante. Sobre la cabeza se reflejaba una platinada cabellera lacia que llegaba a la cintura y como corona una joya que ella juraría era el objeto más hermoso que había visto.

Sintió que el piso se abría nuevamente bajo sus pies tan pronto le vio dirigir su helada mirada hacia ella. Estaba cargada de despreció y de un odio igualmente grande, como si llevara tiempo alimentando semejantes sentimientos a una completa desconocida. El problema es que para ella no era un extraño, pues tras aquella capa se escondía el mismo rostro y gestos dominantes del que ahora ella conocía y en público llamaba “padre”. Lo que solo logró helarle la sangre y se obligo a permanecer ahí cuando deseaba salir huyendo, escuchó aquel diálogo sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Ella había sido encontrada a abandonada a su suerte en las afueras de su reino y como buena voluntad se le permitiría vivir en aquel palacio. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ya no supo si eran el reflejo de su visión o si era ella misma quien lo hacía… deseaba terminar con aquel encuentro… esperaba escapar de aquellos recuerdos que le acosaban desde esa misma tarde, cuando un perfecto extraño le había apenas tocado.

//

Abrió los ojos aún húmedos y se encontró nuevamente en brazos del joven, que la miraba como lo había hecho esa misma tarde.

Se encontró dividida entre el terror de huir de él o quedarse y gozar de su abrazo. En el fondo entendía que no era correcto, no debía dejarse guiar por aquella emoción que comenzaba a llenar de calor su cuerpo y alteraba el ritmo de su corazón. Apenas le conocía, era un extraño… no sabía nada de él, salvo que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y que al parecer dominaba el arte de la espada y el arco. Todo ello debía ponerle en alerta y hacerle mostrarse cautelosa, como actuaría la Tauriel de siempre, pero algo en él hacía que sus defensas se resquebrajaran… nunca le había pasado aquello y eso la mantenía intranquila y desconfiada… sobre todo con ella misma.

\- Tranquila ya paso… - le escuchó susurrarle - Te has vuelto a desmayar… supongo que el calor hizo efecto en ti –

Debía poner distancia entre ambos, no deseaba que volviera ni siquiera a rozarle la mano jamás, estaba inclusive dispuesta a rechazar mil veces aquel cálido abrazo protector con el que ahora la sostenía… se negaría esa mirada profunda y obscura en la que podía perderse fácilmente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y recordándose a sí misma las terribles visiones que acababa de provocarle, sintió renovarse sus defensas, solo entonces se obligó a terminar con aquello de una vez por todas e hizo un intento por sacudirse en sus brazos.

Más el arquero con voluntad de acero no le soltó. Allá iban todas sus defensas…

\- Vamos, coopera un poco, solo unos pasos más -

Sintió el aire fresco sobre su cara, dejó de observarle y notó que ya no se encontraban dentro del edificio. Al volver el rostro notó que las llamas le consumían por completo.

Aquel perfecto extraño le había salvado y no comprendía el porqué.

\- Tú… tú me salvaste… - “dos veces” intentó decir sin mucho éxito.

\- No ha sido nada… me extraño ya no verte y decidí buscarte… -

Había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos y ella se sentía un poco adormecida para explicar lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Solo asintió sonriendo un poco, era todo lo que se sentía capaz de hacer por ahora… ya que su cuerpo se negaba a seguir la voz en su cabeza que le instigaba a separarse de él.

\- Créeme ha sido un verdadero placer - le dijo él al oído.

Aquel gesto fue demasiado para ella y su rostro se pintó de rojo en un instante, hecho que no paso desapercibido para él que la miraba con esa chispa en aquellos obscuros ojos.

\- ¡Tauriel! –

-¡Kili! –

Fili y Legolas exclamaron al mismo tiempo cuando se acercaron corriendo hacia ellos. Este último y seguramente si fuera posible estaría echando fuego hasta por los ojos, mientras que la mirada de Fili manifestaba auténtica preocupación.

Aquella voz le bastó para que ella rompiera con aquel abrazó y le pidió que la soltara.

Así debía ser, él suponía sólo un dolor de cabeza en su ya de por si sacudido mundo y aunque no negaba que algo en ese chico era demasiado irresistible y ella debía poner un alto a tales pensamientos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tanto como para perder el control sobre sus emociones y al vació en el que entraba cada vez que la tocaba, y no había cosa más odiaba por ella que perder el control sobre sí misma.

Lejos de sus brazos reparó en que llevaba encima una chamarra de piel, que obviamente pertenecía al joven de oscuros cabellos y se despojó de esta intentando mostrar lo poco que necesitaba de su ayuda, mientras que el fresco viento otoñal le hacía consciente de que en lo necia que estaba siendo, pues al contacto con su piel, esta se volvió de gallina y le mostró las consecuencias de llevar puesto un camisón tan ligero. Una nueva oleada de calor fue ascendiendo por su rostro, todo ese tiempo había estado así y el lo había intentado cubrirla en su afán de no avergonzarla o quizás con la simple idea de que no pasará más frío. Se sentía como una idiota, y estaba tan avergonzada que rápido fue a ponerse los brazos sobre sus redondos pechos.

\- Puedes quedartela... – expresó el joven con la mirada en el suelo.

Los dos hombres apenados… desviaron las miradas mientras Legolas se acercó hasta ella y le colocó su chamarra deportiva. Se sentía una perfecta estúpida, como había sido tan descuidada, siempre llevaba su capucha y ese preciso día solo su ahora chamuscado camisón pegado al cuerpo, indudablemente había dado un buen espectáculo reconoció avergonzada. Se sentía muy abochornada y levantó el rostro, como si deseara enfrentarse a ellos, un acto reflejo bastante bien ensayado, no iba a permitirse hacerles saber cuan turbada se sentía y valientemente busco sus miradas, primero la del joven rubio a quien descubrió observando cómo los bomberos sofocaban las llamas… tragó saliva y dirigió su vista hasta el joven de cabellos obscuros quien la miraba directamente a los ojos. Debía estar agradecida y lo estaba, más endureció la mirada y se pegó a Legolas, aquello era una jugada sucia definitivamente, sobre todo conociendo lo que Legolas sentía por ella, pero deseaba tener que prescindir del contacto del joven frente a ella, quien al notar su cambio, comprendió inmediatamente lo que aquello significaba al desviar la mirada.

Aquella estaba siendo una interminable noche.

Ella aún seguía con la extraña sensación que le había dejado aquella nueva visión y lo torpe que se estaba volviendo para ocultar sus emociones. Maldita fuera la hora en que escogió poner de cabeza su vida. No podía ni imaginar cómo se sentía Legolas al respecto, ella le estaba arrastrando a aquel pozo del que no sabía cómo salir y ahora esos jóvenes también estaban involucrados…

El arquero parecía querer preguntar algo y Legolas no dio tiempo a despedidas. Ciertamente estaba molesto, ella había prometido esperarle y a cambio se había puesto en peligro y había sido descubierta por dos tipos que obviamente no le agradaban. Durante el trayecto a casa apenas le había dirigido la palabra y cuando bajaron la llevó en brazos a su piso. Le dejó en su cama y el fue a dormirse en la sala.

Ahí en la obscura habitación volvió sentirse vacía por dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos que no eran de ella. Se repitió que no había llorado el día que conoció a su padrastro, ni siquiera una vez en su presencia… ella era fuerte y sin embargo se sorprendió llorando una vez más de solo recordarlo.

**Alix Lestrange**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	9. Desengaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La dura batalla que libraron hace poco deja entre ver a los jóvenes el difícil asunto donde ahora están involucrados, por un lado los recién llegados están por inmiscuirse en asuntos que no les competen y encima acaban de ayudar a los hijos de uno de los hombres más odiados por su familia. Sin embargo para los chicos Greenleaf la situación es complicada, ya que la chica ahora además de ser la causante de que esas bestias vuelvan cada noche a esa ciudad, además tiene que cargar con las extrañas visiones que le provocan ese misterioso y atractivo joven de las montañas azules...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es corto, pero interesante... presenta a los Durin y su relación de hermanos, así como la que Kíli siente por la chica que dejo en casa... 
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!
> 
> recomendación de la semana: Future World - Beautiful, Must Save Jane - Hope and wonder, Phillip Lober- Alive

**Capítulo** **8**

Desengaños

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Fili mientras volvían al departamento.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo intentando evitar el discurso de su hermano – Eso… no ha sido nada… -

\- Por quién me tomas Kili… podía verse a Kilómetros la mirada cargada de odio que te regalo ese mozalbete rubio y tú no te quedas atrás… pero la chica ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

\- Nada… tú te has dado cuenta… ella es su novia y al parecer a ambos les gusta meterse en serios problemas… - dijo sin lograr el efecto desangelado en su voz.

\- Al igual que tú… por si lo olvidaste, fuimos nosotros los que nos inmiscuimos en sus asuntos -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Fili?... mejor descansa, seguro estas cansado y por eso hablas tonterías… - deseaba dejar las cosas así, poco comprendía su mal humor y deseaba irse a la cama y terminar por fin con este extraño día.

\- No - la seriedad en la voz de su hermano le advirtió que no estaba jugando – Tú eres el que se va a dormir… y a dejar de pensar con lo que llevas en la entrepierna… Esa chica, ese joven ¿crees que no les he reconocido?... esos son los hijos del alcalde… o su hijo e hijastra mejor dicho… -

Kíli se detuvo de pronto. Todo ese tiempo había estado cerca, sabía perfectamente que el rubio era hijo de aquel inexpresivo hombre… pero ¿ella? ¿hijastra?. Para no saber nada Fili sabía mucho.

\- ¿Has hecho la tarea, entonces? - sentenció molesto.

\- Lo que se supone tu deberías estar haciendo… Kíli, no venimos a perder el tiempo en este lugar, ¿no quieres regresar a casa?... con Anya –

_Anya..._

El joven la había olvidado por completo. Ahí estaba siendo él… no, el estaba siendo solamente caballeroso con aquella chica, no era nada especial, ella era una simple y mortal mujer poseedora de los ojos más bellos que había visto, sin olvidar la espléndida figura que oculta tras ese camisón. comprendiendo la dirección de sus pensamientos sacudió con violencia la cabeza. No debía dejarse dominar por algo tan superficial como eso... 

\- Si, deseo terminar con todo esto… -

\- Entonces comprometámonos con esto… ¿Acaso crees que los demás estamos jugando a buscar chicas lindas? Nuestro papel es conseguir de nuevo la montaña y sus minas , por más que guste pasarla bien, sé que ahora estamos en tiempo critico y hay un trabajo que hacer… concéntrate en el tuyo  -

\- Lo haré Fili, no voy a decepcionarlos… - o al menos eso intentaría.

Nuevamente en el estacionamiento se despidieron, prometiendo cumplir con sus respectivas misiones, su hermano mayor le amaba y deseaba lo mejor para él, por eso le animaba a cumplir con su metas, terminar con la búsqueda de aquel tesoro perdido y luego volver al hogar… después de todo esa era la meta desde el principio.

\- Cuídate - señalo su hermano sonriente – y Kíli… no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte después… -

\- ¡Maldición Fili, quieres hablar claro! –

\- La chica es hermosa… quizás demasiado, pero es peligrosa y está fuera de nuestra liga ¿comprendes? –

\- Lo sé… yo no… te equivocas… - balbuceó.

\- Eso espero… - dicho eso cerró su coche y se perdió con lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

//

Apenas hablaron durante el almuerzo y le llevó a casa más temprano de lo normal, para que buscase algo que ponerse. Ella estaba demasiado distraída, por no decir dispersa, había tenido una pésima noche, que no sabría por dónde empezar… la tarea, el sueño, las pesadillas recurrentes, la pelea con aquellas cosas, lo que fuera y como se llamasen y para terminar aquel joven le había descubierto... otra vez, quizás de haber estado más lúcida podría haber reflexionado un poco más sobre aquella situación, pero ahora se le antojaba tomar el fresco y continuar con su vida tal y como la había dejado antes de tropezar con él. Antes de dejarse llevar por las prisas, albergó en su cabeza la pregunta que le había inquietado toda la noche sobre cuántos jóvenes en la actualidad llevaban arcos y espadas en la calle... ya tendría tiempo de responderse más tarde. Ahora lo realmente necesario era un buen baño y luego vestirse apropiadamente.

Observó a través de la ventana y notó que hacía mucho viento, ciertamente el otoño se enseñoreaba con notable esplendor sobre los parques y árboles que se vestían de colores cobrizos y en unos meses más las primeras nevadas vestirían de blanco toda la ciudad, no sin su esperado evento otoñal, faltaban unas semanas y por fin Halloween se festejaría en las casas y sin falta en la universidad, donde la fiesta se había convertido en una excusa más para trasnocharse y pasar una noche de copas… como le había pasado a Legolas hace dos años. No era algo de lo que se hablara mucho, pero aquella chica afortunada había dormido con su amigo, para luego expresarlo a media universidad… aunque no sobresalió mucho, pues según los chismosos de la universidad, la primera chica en la lista de Legolas Greenleaf era ella misma, ella había intentado desmentirlo, pero al final el rumor era más fuerte que sus palabras, por lo que simplemente dejo de darle importancia, de todas maneras ya encontrarían la manera de inventar cosas sobre ella.

Se pasó frente al espejo, para verificar el efecto que dejó la noche anterior y no encontró con gusto las ligeras marcas de sueño que encontró bajo sus ojos, no es que se considerara vanidosa, pero le gustaba siempre estar presentable, suspiro y se recogió su larga melena en un fino moño detrás de la cabeza, se ajusto la chaqueta verde militar y se acomodo las medias cafés que ayudarían a menguar el viento helado que corría con más frecuencia cada vez. Tomó su bolso y extraño el peso de su ordenador, lo encontró en su cama sin batería y comprendió que no había vuelto para terminar su trabajo, aquel día amenazaba llevar el mismo trágico ritmo del día anterior. Le picaban los ojos y se debía al sueño, ya era bastante temerle en la vida real como para todavía verles en sueños.

La verdad, es que con tristeza se obligó a abandonar su hogar, sin embargo quedarse ahí solo le traería los mismos recuerdos de las visiones que había experimentado el día anterior y prefería enfrentarse a la furia de su asesor que a un sueño con sus padres muertos o con su mismo padrastro. Se repitió una vez más que el culpable seguramente había pasado una noche de lo más linda sin ninguna preocupación mientras ella sufría nuevamente sus episodios de insomnio patrocinados por él. Entonces un loco impulso le animaba a hablar con aquel joven, seguramente el debía saber algo sobre esas visiones, estaba segura que él no podía ir por la vida solo provocándole aquellas horribles y aterradoras visiones, sin duda el también debía sentir algo, aunque si fuera ese el caso el también mostraría síntomas ¿no?, triste reconoció que ella era quien se estaba llevando la peor parte.

NO.

Se reprendió por dejar que floreciera su curiosidad en torno al chico nuevo. Deseaba conocer todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero la última vez que su instinto le llevó a tomar algo que desde pequeña había añorado, casi como a un padre amoroso, aquel simple acto había desencadenado la pesadilla que aún no sabía cómo terminar… todo gracias al objeto que su padrastro guardaba celosamente en su despacho. Desde que la vio sus ojos habían ansiado tocar esa pequeña piedra, no entendía a que se debía, pero él se lo había mostrado en aquella caja de cristal hace muchos, muchos años.

 

 

//

Aquella habitación medio iluminada estaba inundada de un aroma a madera y al acostumbrado vino que veía a beber a su padrastro durante la comida o cena. Ella realmente había llegado a odiar aquel aroma, al que nunca se había acostumbrado y el que le había hecho abstemia.

Ese día en específico su padrastro le había llamado, seguramente para felicitarla por su doceavo cumpleaños. Ella se estaba convirtiendo en una linda jovencita y seguramente tendrían una charla como la que sus padres habían tenido con el resto de sus compañeras. Los cambios hormonales y la adolescencia según les habían advertido en la secundaria podría causar mucho daño en las familias y ella provenía de una familia un tanto diferente a las del resto.

Observó con ojos atentos cada uno de los detalles y piezas que su padrastro coleccionaba con orgullo, estaba cansada y después de cambiarse las ropas del ballet; al que se le permitía asistir mientras no requiriera de la presencia de su amado padre y ella se ajustaba a ese estilo de vida. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá color chocolate que gritaba a todo pulmón “lujo” para continuar con su exploración. Le había tomado por sorpresa no encontrarle en la habitación y por ello se podía permitir el lujo de observar atenta el lugar, aunque le extraño que tardará, pues el siempre era muy ordenado y devoto a sus horarios, recordaba cuantas veces se había quedado sin un bocado por no asistir a tiempo a la cena. Llegó a la conclusión que debía tratarse de una prueba por lo que espero sentada frente a su elegante escritorio unos minutos más mientras el reloj avanzaba sin tener aún idea de por qué estaba sentada ella ahí y su padrastro no.

Una vez que su paciencia se agotó se puso en pie revisando el lugar, comenzó por la abundante biblioteca que tenía a espaldas de su escritorio, había más de veinte mil libros ahí seguramente. Ella había reconocía muy pocos, su favoritos eran los cuentos sobre historias fantásticas que había leído durante sus tardes en la biblioteca de la escuela claro, estaba segura que él no alentaría su gusto por aquel tipo de lectura. Su vista viajo de los libros a los muebles de aquella habitación, todos se veían muy antiguos, pero aún así conservaban el toque elegante y clásico que solo podía relacionar con alguien como el padre de Legolas. Había demasiadas antigüedades en aquella habitación y ella era precisamente curiosa, desde pequeña le gustaba buscar cosas, correr, trepar arboles y preguntar sobre los misterios del mundo que le rodeaba. Un mundo que se había vuelto muy pequeño, desde que llegó a aquella casa. Las pocas excursiones que se le permitían eran solo a la escuela, la clase de ballet con madame Toulouse y obvio las cenas políticas, las cuales solo soportaba por que Legolas iba con ella, eran demasiadas reglas que recordar y Thranduil siempre terminaba recordándole sus errores.

Al verse sola y sin la constante observación de los fríos ojos azules de Thranduil, se permitió dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad. Se puso en pie y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la enorme e iluminada habitación, con tiempo y curiosidad principalmente se permitió sujetar a voluntad pisapapeles, plumas y abrecartas de algún siglo olvidado, objetos que bien podrían pertenecer a un museo como las espadas que colgaban de algunas paredes, entre otras cosas más. Todo aquello le parecía fascinante hasta que su vista fue a detenerse en la caja de cristal que él le mostró cuando niña, precisamente el día que llegó a esa casa.

No era nada especial, en aquella habitación había cosas más interesantes que aquella simplona caja de cristal con lo que parecía ser una piedra adentro y sin embargo le encontraba simplemente irresistible. La vez anterior estado cerrada y no pudo abrirla, volvería a intentarlo con la esperanza de que esta vez fuera diferente y con grata sorpresa encontró que la caja no tenía llave. Volvió el rostro inspeccionando que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor y al ver que tenía aquella caja a su disposición, siguió la corazonada que exclamaba a gran voz en su cabeza “Tómala”.

Abrió la caja, adentro se encontraba una piedra ovalada parecida a la obsidiana, pero que capturaba la luz de una forma interesante, pues el reflejo que irradiaba estaba lleno de colores. Se sentía embelesada por aquel pedazo de roca… no era nada más que eso y ahí estaba ella contemplándole con un fervor desconocido para ella. Clavó sus profundos ojos verdes en la inscripción de la piedra y no pudo identificarla. Había llegado el momento, por fin aquella piedra estaría en sus manos y cuando iba a tomarla se abrió la puerta con su padrastro tras ella.

Aquella decepción no la olvidaría nunca… claro hasta hace unas semanas. Aunque no fue la única que se llevó ese día, pues su padre ni siquiera le felicitó por su cumpleaños y sin embargo le informó que sus sesiones con Madame Toulouse se verían reducidas a favor de que ella hallara algún deporte de defensa… ¿defensa? ¿Acaso estaban en guerra?... y sin embargo obedeció a la voz de su padrastro, quien había percibido su interés por aquella piedra y fue a esconderla dentro de su caja fuerte, hasta que hace seis semanas ella por azares del destino tuvo la oportunidad de sacarle y tenerle entre sus manos… para su desgracia.

 

 

Alix Lestrange


	10. Advertencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que han sucedido muchas cosas desde el momento en que se atravesó frente a él la hermosa joven de cabello rojo, ahora debe seguir con su papel de investigador y Haleth juega un papel importante en esa obra. El inevitable encuentro entre sobrino y tío no puede aplazarse más, por lo que se verá bajo el conocer ojo de su tío, quien siempre ha podido leerlo sin dificultad y más porque su pequeño sobrino siempre ha tenido el talento para meterse en problemas... no te pierdas este capítulo y descubre que ha sido de los Durins todo este tiempo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí reportandome... espero que les agrade esta historia, por fin aparece Thorin ^^ es uno de mis personajes favoritos, sobre todo por lo que representa para Kíli y Fili... los animo a terminar la historia conmigo.

**Capitulo 9**

**Advertencias**

 

  
\- ¡Buenos días! – saludo una joven desde la ventana.

Era Haleth tan radiante como siempre, llevando su pantalón entallado de cuero y una blusa con la leyenda “Welcome to the jungle”. Le pareció incluso más sonriente que otros días, temía que estuviese molesta ya que el día anterior le había abandonado en aquella plaza rodeada de compañeros que seguramente estaban preguntándose quién estaba más loco, la chica llamada Tauriel por huir llorando o él por perseguirla. Seguramente el rumor de su nuevo romance con el chico nuevo se había venido abajo.

\- Hola… estoy muy apenado… debí… -

\- Calla… no importa… ¿la encontraste? –

\- ¿A la chica del accidente? –

\- Si a la loca esa... creo habértelo mencionado antes ¿no?, esa chica es la “mascota” de Legolas – exclamó con énfasis.

Sabía que no debía preguntarlo y aún así terminó haciéndolo. Si Fili encontrara algún motivo para censurar su comportamiento, él se justificaría diciendo que era con motivos relacionados con su papel de investigador.

\- Ella es la hija adoptada del gobernador Thranduil… realmente se dicen muchas cosas, ellos crecieron juntos, digo como hermanos y es tan extraño como lo persigue, el aprendió esgrima ella lo práctico, él es buenísimo en tiro con arco y ella también… de hecho creo que ella está obsesionada con él… – fue acercándose a él como si pretendiera contarle un secreto, más no hizo nada por disminuir el volumen de su voz, dejando que esta flotara por el pasillo – Se dice que ellos dos son de hecho amantes… bueno me han contado historias sobre como ella se le ha metido entre los ojos… es toda una fichita… - terminó orgullosa.

Kíli intento recordar las pocas escenas donde les había visto juntos. Ella se había pegado a él la noche anterior, después de lo sucedido, como buscando su protección o como si fuera el único lugar donde sentirse segura, para luego marcharse con el rubio, inclusive le alcanzó a ver mientras la llevaba en brazos a su apartamento. Él mismo ya lo había pensado antes… Fili le había dicho algo así en broma… ellos dos eran amantes. Lo pensó y una sensación de desasosiego le invadió… la hermosa joven que apenas había conocido ayer estaba ya con otro hombre…

\- ¡Bah! ¿No irás a decirme que te gustó ella? – preguntó la chica notablemente perturbada.

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo ignorando la creciente molestia de la joven.

\- Tauriel... ¿ella te ha gustado, cierto? –

\- No voy a negarte que es bonita… pero no es mi tipo… - mintió.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Podría jurarte que vi trasformar tu rostro cuando te dije que es amante de su hermanastro –

\- La verdad es que creo que lo que hagan de sus vidas no tendría por qué preocuparnos a nosotros ¿no crees? –

\- Pues ella me molesta… su actitud de mustia, es más como un perro faldero… -

\- Imagino que no te agrada ¿verdad? –

\- Hace algunos años, cuando estaba en la preparatoria Legolas me hablaba muy bien, inclusive salimos un tiempo y luego nada… ni llamadas, ni mensajes, casi como si hubiera desaparecido… no me gusta que me ignoren y estoy convencida de que ella estuvo inmiscuida en todo eso, es una serpiente rastrera… ni siquiera es una Greenleaf… solo es escoria sintiéndose digna dueña de los derechos de su padrastro… no es nada más que eso… -

Kíli observo a su compañera, Haleth le había parecido ser una joven muy simpática y demasiado complaciente con él, seguramente también era alguien a quien no tomar a juego, porque estaba seguro que no dudaría en ensuciar el buen nombre de una chica solo por el rencor o envidia que sentía hacia ella, él era tan solo un joven que había conocido apenas hace un días y ya estaba desechando todo el veneno que sentía por aquella joven. Ciertamente Haleth no tenía porque dar una descripción de la chica tan nefasta, él ya estaba formándose la suya propia y no se asemejaba ni un poco a la versión de su amiga, para él Tauriel Greenleaf era un verdadero misterio, le había visto apenas unas horas y ya estaba invadiendo sus sueños y pensamientos, imágenes donde podía tomar su mano o enredar sus finos cabellos entre sus dedos y otras que se le antojaban más como una serie de apasionados besos bajo la luz de la luna. Él no tenía los argumentos para objetar el hecho de que ambos hijos del gobernador fuesen amantes, aunque muy en el fondo se encontrará pidiéndolo con fuerzas que no lo fueran.

//

Esa misma tarde mientras se dirigía a casa de su tío, se aferraba a recordar lo más importante y lo que realmente reportaría a su tío. La joven debía quedar excluida de dicho reporte por obvias razones, él podría delatarse y eso frente a su tío le restaría capacidades y le daría perfectamente a la descripción con la que muchos lo identificaban: “imprudente” como le había dicho su madre antes de partir. Él mismo reconocía que no aplicaba mucho la prudencia en algunos casos, pero no se consideraba un loco rebelde sin causa, cada una de las cosas por las que había sido juzgado de esa manera tenían una justificación válida para él. Y entonces la chica de cabello de fuego regreso a su cabeza con la palabra “practica de tiro”, quizás mañana haría una visita al club de arquería. Después de todo el rubio seguramente también estaría ahí… aún no debatía que posición tomar con ellos, aunque estaba seguro que sí decidiera seguir el lado de la amistad, este sería un largo camino por recorrer, más sabiendo que el rubio le odiaba y daba por hecho de que al saber que estaría cerca de su hermanita no le pondría precisamente muy feliz.

¿Sería aquello celos o envidia? No podía dejarse guiar solo por chismes, que era lo que Haleth le había confesado… él deseaba investigarlo y para eso debía pasar más tiempo con el… y para su buena fortuna con ella.

//

\- Ya ha llegado - apuntó Fili a través de la ventana.

\- Vaya hasta que por fin se ha dignado, hemos estado aquí trabajando duro y este joven solo ha pensado en pasearse con chicas y amigos universitarios… -

\- Dwalin… te repito ayer que le vi, ni siquiera estaba fuera, acababa de terminar un ensayo, es normal en la universidad te lo recuerdo… -

El hombre de semblante duro y escaso cabello, se perdió exclamando algunas maldiciones de la estancia donde Fili esperaba a su hermano. Su tío llevaba ya esperando una hora que llegara y no le agradaba la espera, menos después de una junta con inversionistas ridículos como los que tenía que soportar en aquellos lugares. Realmente el ambiente hacia el exterior era bastante desangelado, no soportaban tener que pedir ayuda a algún residente del lugar o que incluyera tener tratos con algún miembro de aquella comunidad.

Al parecer todos se mostraban bastante asombrados con la historia de vida de su tío Thorin. Había venido de un pueblo que solo sobresalía por su trabajos de herrería y el poco comercio que podía tener. Sin embargo su tío se había levantado con un negocio de maderera primero, la que más tarde se expandió a la fabricación donde conoció a unos de sus más leales amigos, más tarde a comerciar mercancías y ahí terminó por expandir su círculo de amistades, pues el poder y el dinero pueden atraer a un cierto de grupo de personas sin escrúpulos. Su tío todavía no había terminado con su visión empresarial y por supuesto no se detendría, por lo que inclusive ahora mantenía sus antiguos negocios mientras incursionaba en el mundo de las inversiones y dio en el blanco. Su tío se había vuelto multimillonario de la noche a la mañana. Lo que ahora le facilitaba una vida en aquella elitista ciudad.

La idea de estar en aquella ciudad le era bastante irracional e incomprensible, más el seguiría a su tío hasta la misma muerte… por supuesto no deseaba morir ahora y esperaba que su tío no estuviera contemplando esa idea. Él era un joven bastante vivaracho y alegre, si podría decirse así. Socialmente aceptable, de objetivos y metas claras, deseaba una vida muy parecida a la de su tío, este le había confesado que le tomaba como pupilo para que al final de sus días el tomará la presidencia y dirigir aquel negocio familiar, por lo que ahora se encontraba aprendiendo y disfrutando, de nadie era ajeno lo mucho que le gustaba divertirse con jóvenes hermosas y con algo de moral distraída.

Todo lo contrario con su alegre y carismático hermano al que siempre había visto centrado en una sola mujer, de hecho la misma de casi toda la vida, claro no era un santo, había tenido sus deslices con otras chicas a las que trataba con respeto y caballerosidad, pero de las cuales nunca se enamoro. Reía y gozaba de la atención femenina, pero sus sentimientos siempre habían estado albergados en la esperanza de aquella joven de modales extraños. Su pequeño hermano siempre había tenido gustos pocos comunes.

Le vio caminar distraído por el gran jardín que rodeaba la mansión donde se hospedaban durante ese tiempo. Pobre de su hermano, destinado a estar enamorado de una chica que creía no le quería y apenas se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tenía que dejarla… quizás eso era el destino interponiéndose en la felicidad de un ser amado o quizás estaba diciéndole algo más, como si estuviese mostrándole un camino diferente para transitar, el hecho es que su hermano se aferraba a no comprenderlo.

El imprudente de su hermano… por no llamarlo además terco.

  
Era de familia, su madre se aferraba a tenerles cerca, cuando ellos ya era unos jóvenes mayores y responsables, el era mayor que Kíli y todavía no se había alejado demasiado de su madre a quien su temprana viudez les había dejado bajo su cuidado, más ahí aparecía su tío quien les había cuidado como un padre, aunque no podía decirse que el no contara con el distinguido gen de la familia, su tío se resistía a perder lo que un día fue de ellos, unas antiguas y prosperas minas que habían quedado perdidas para ellos hace muchos años, cuando su tío y madre había quedado huérfanos. No podía más que deducir que el apego a Kíli hacía Anya se debía a que al igual que su madre y tío padecía del mismo mal.

\- ¡Fili! - exclamó alegre su hermano - ¿Acaso me estabas esperando? –

\- Si, hace más de una hora que habías quedado en llegar y me temo que descubrirás porque no es bueno dejar esperando al tío tanto tiempo… –

\- Lo entiendo… es que… -

\- Ya no demores más – le urgió a dirigirse al despacho donde sabía estaba un Thorin sumamente molestó – Kíli… no le he mencionado lo de anoche, justifique que estabas algo indispuesto y me quede hasta verte un poco mejor… realmente no entiendo lo que pasó anoche y dudo qué explicárselo vaya a beneficiar su estado… -

Le preocupaba la reacción que podría tomar su tío si se enteraba de aquella extraña pelea con esas criaturas que podía evaporarse en el aire.

\- Tranquilo llegué a esa misma conclusión yo mismo… esperare hasta saber más… - volteó esperando ver una comitiva de bienvenida más grande - ¿Los demás? –

\- Han tenido un día de perros, no sabes cómo les afecta el clima de la región… no sé si es tanta pureza en el aire o el simple olor a las flores… todas las malditas casas tienen kilómetros de flores, esta ya incluía el jardín… las alergias y el maldito polen… Quién pensaría que aquellas pequeñeces tirarían a los hombres más duros de Blue Mountains - terminó divertido.

\- Entiendo… creo que mejor voy a ver a Thorin… -

\- Es correcto –

_“Buena suerte hermanito”_

Abrió la habitación apenas iluminada y encontró a su tío cerca de la chimenea que lucía ya un tenue fuego, quizás indicándole lo mucho que tenía esperándole. No sabía bien porque, pero frente a su tío se sentía como un niño otra vez, al ser descubierto realizando alguna travesura y vaya que había hecho tantas en su vida.

Su tío levantó sus fríos ojos azules y los clavó en él. Estaba molestó.

Tragó saliva y decidió ser él quien rompiera aquel incomodo silencio.

\- Buenas tardes tío… como me solicitó he venido a presentarme… -

\- Basta de tantas ceremonias Kíli, ve directo al grano, tengo ya mucho tiempo aquí sentado y dentro de unas horas tengo una cena con inversionistas… solo dilo… -

Le sorprendió un poco aquella fría bienvenida, pero sabía que su tío se encontraba bajo mucha tensión después de enterarse que había una forma de hacerse de nuevo con las viejas minas que estaban cerca de la ciudad de Valley Mirkwood. Esa información había cambiado radicalmente todo y él había visto la evolución en el carácter de su amado tío.

\- Thranduil es casi el dueño de todo el pueblo y de la universidad, se encarga de realizar bailes de caridad a finales del año con fondos de los más acaudalados para su renovada carrera política, al parecer pretende reelegirse por cuarta vez y el pueblo lo acepta, el nivel de la ciudad ha crecido mucho y la plusvalía se ha ido a los cielos-

Le narró cuanto Haleth le había informado, sobre sus negocios, sobre su familia, aun no sabía quiénes eran sus patrocinadores en el pueblo, pero era casi seguro que solo de conocer a las familias como la de su compañero de clase Frerin, un joven casi tan rico como Legolas, y luego estaban sus compañeros los gemelos Woods, hijos de las familias acaudaladas de la ciudad, mencionando también a la Familia de Haleth, quien pese a no sobresalir demasiado entre las familias más adineradas, si era de las que más influencia ejercía en el medio.

\- Conozco a los Rivers, de hecho creo eres compañero de su hija menor, tuve el gran disgusto de conocerles durante la cena de anoche… - volvió a quedarse callado y estudió con interés las pocas llamas que aún subsistían dentro de la chimenea –

\- Si es mi compañera y podría decirse una “amiga”… –

\- No confíes en nadie Kíli… esta gente es engañosa y están pasando cosas extrañas en la ciudad… Bilbo… - exclamó con voz fría y severa.

Le sorprendió saber que el amigo de su tío ya estaba en la ciudad - ¿Ya llegó?... ¿Por qué no le he visto? Fili ni siquiera le mencionó –

\- Se encuentra algo indispuesto… ha estado teniendo sueños extraños… no se cosas de él, supongo –

\- No entiendo – acaso había escuchado las noticias de su participación en el incendio de anoche.

\- No lo sé, todo ha sido demasiado extraño… no sé por qué deje que nos acompañara. La verdad no entiendo cómo puede ayudarnos estando así… en fin… -

Kíli notó que había sincera preocupación en su tío por Bilbo… quizás algo más, pero de ello solo debía darse cuenta él mismo.

\- Supongo que el tiempo solo nos lo dirá ¿no cree? –

Thorin le observo y algo del frío en sus ojos se derritió – ¿Desde cuándo le copias frases a tu madre? –

El joven se sonrojo, de verdad solo estaba tratando de alentar a su preocupado tío, se le veía cansado, como si el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros y él no encontraba la manera de quitarle peso a sus penas y angustias, sin embargo si revelaba lo que encerraba aquella ciudad por las noches, quizás su tío no dormiría, lo que ahora le parecía necesitaba.

\- Descansa Thorin… iré a saludar a Bilbo… yo estoy bien, la verdad estoy bastante cómodo y sé que te lo debo a ti… -

\- No me lo agradezcas, se que estás haciendo tu parte de esta compañía… solo espero que no pierdas más tiempo, reconozco que en esta etapa debe haber muchas distracciones, fiestas, amigos y chicas, no desvíes la mirada de la misión, solo enfócate en ello y quizás así pronto vuelvas a casa con tu madre… con Anya - suspiro y volvió a hablar con un tono de voz más frío - Recuérdalo siempre… aquí nadie es tú amigo ¿Comprendiste? –

_Anya..._

¡Rayos! había vuelto a olvidarla, sin duda esa misma noche hablaría con su madre y después con Anya… ella le había marcado esa misma mañana y como estaba en la ducha no hubo mucho que hacer, más tarde solo le dedico un pobre mensaje con una cara feliz y un beso virtual. Debía ser el peor mensaje de un enamorado sufriendo por la distancia que les separaba de toda la historia… bueno si eso es lo que realmente pretendía ser.

Abandonó la sala sintiéndose como un traidor, su tío había sido claro respecto al medio y las personas que le rodeaban, no debía establecer ninguna clase de relación con ellos y ahí estaba él deseando saber más acerca de la chica del cabello rojo.

Al entrar en la sala común encontró ahí sentados a Bilbo y a Balin, dos de los amigos más leales de su tío, uno con unos pocos meses de conocerle y el otro con más de los que pretendía. Ambos le parecían ser muy sabios y sensatos, algo que a su tío le estaba costando entender desde que se había enterado de la posibilidad de recuperar parte de las tierras perdidas. Después de una buena charla y cena decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Algo le decía que esta noche habría problemas y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

 

 

Alix Lestrange

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Descubrimientos (parte 1)

 

** **

 

 

**Capitulo 10**

**Descubrimientos (parte 1)**

 

  
\- ¡Legolas! - gimió la chica mientras observaba como su amigo estaba siendo sobrepasado por aquellas criaturas. Al parecer se había vuelto el blanco perfecto para todos después de que entró a la batalla ensartando a un gran número de orcos mientras ella intentaba correr para alcanzar a otro grupo que caminaba en dirección opuesta.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le dieron, eran fuertes y firmes y confiaba preparándose a tirar flechas certeras que disminuyeran la cantidad de monstruos que atacaban sin piedad a Legolas. Ella llevaba más tiempo en esa batalla y sabía que unos pocos no lograrían causar el más mínimo daño a su amigo, pero la cantidad que había llegado ahora al parque no era una simple chusma iracunda. Lo que más le disgustaba de esa situación, era el hecho de que al darle alcance al líder de aquella banda, implicaba dejar a Legolas atrás con ese problema, pero el mismo le había empujado fuera del círculo de espadas y lanzas con la idea de que siguiera el camino hacía donde se dirigía el otro grupo de bestias. Apenas lo había divisado y adivino su importante posición, pues todos parecían caminar y respirar solo cuando se les ordenaba. Era la criatura más horrenda que hubiera visto en la vida, de piel brillosa y pegajosa, lucía un color gris deslavado, portaba una imponente armadura de acero, de la que brotaban toscas y afiladas púas de color obscuro, al igual de las espinas que brotaban de todo su cuerpo. El aroma que despedía era terrible y no se dijera el aspecto sucio y descuidado que tenía en sus garras y dientes que parecían no conocer el efecto limpiador del baño. Si alguien se lo hubiera descrito, pensaría que aquella era una criatura del inframundo.

//

La tarde estaba por terminar y ella realmente estaba feliz, no hubo señales del joven en todo el día, ni siquiera de su perfume arrastrado por el viento, aquello le ponía muy satisfecha, si se mantenía así por el resto del año seguramente se lo agradecería su salud mental, ya que aquellas visiones habían logrado inquietarla hasta el punto de dudar de lo que habían visto sus ojos y que solo había leído en libros, seguramente su mente sobre estimulada por ellos, tal vez había albergado demasiadas historias en su subconsciente y por ello se sentía tan afectada.

\- Que torpe soy – se dijo.

Se repitió a si misma aquella tranquilizadora mentira en su afán de reconocer lo inquietante que resultaba pensar que aquel chico nuevo era el causante directo de aquellas visiones y todavía más temer que en un futuro no muy lejano tuviese que compartir armas con él nuevamente.

Cerró el ordenador y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Apenas habían sido unos minutos y de pronto ella ya había caído presa de un profundo sueño que ella no conocía desde hace muchos días, más tarde al alzar la vista notó que llevaba dos horas sobre aquella silla y el dolor en la espalda y trasero le impulsaron a ponerse de pie rápidamente. Se acercó hasta el interruptor de luz y algo la paralizo.

El cielo nublado, un espeso bosque obscuro y un letrero que decía “kilometro 51”

Reconoció el anuncio y sintió escalofríos atravesándole todo el cuerpo, podría ser todo esto una coincidencia… de serlo era una mala broma del destino, pues a ella todavía pisar aquel lugar seguía causándole terribles pesadillas, como bien había descubierto hace unos días. Tragó saliva con dificultad, la respiración se fue haciendo más pausada y en sus manos comenzó a revelarse el temor que todavía le causaba volver al lugar de sus pesadillas.

Tomó el celular y el número de marcación conocida le indico que su amigo pronto estaría en la línea – Legolas km 51 – él ya estaba enterado y no necesitaba decir más. Legolas y todos en la ciudad conocían de sobra la historia de aquel lugar y aún así con gran pesar tendría que volver a pisar el lugar donde años atrás su madre y hermano dieron su último aliento de vida.

//

\- Legolas - llegó hasta él repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra, no es que fuera muy fuerte, él solo se dedico a contemplarla incrédulo, ella había vuelto a él pese a ordenarle seguir el otro grupo mientras el terminaba con aquellas criaturas y ahí estaba frente a él su amiga – Tardaste mucho… -

\- No podía dejarte solo… seguro te comerían vivo… -

-¿De qué sirve Tauriel? Te ordeno que vayas y termines está condenada misión y vuelves por mí… puedo arreglármelas solo y lo sabes… -

\- Y bien sabes que yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te hacen daño… así que ahora acompáñame, entre los dos podremos hacer más daño… -

Su amigo le miro resignado, Tauriel era una criatura difícil de descifrar, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos no se inclinarían hacía el nunca del mismo modo en que él lo hacía, pero sin embargo era alguien que no dudaría poner su vida en peligro en caso de necesitar ayuda.

\- Seguiremos el rastro y terminaremos con esto pronto Tauriel – dijo tomando sus manos con cuidado - Esto no puede estar pasando cada noche… - gritó mientras atravesaba la cabeza de una criatura y esta desaparecía tras una cortina de humo.

No había nadie más en ese bosque que lo deseara con mayor vehemencia que ella, pero hasta ahora sabía tan poco de lo que pasaba y Legolas le había llenado de preguntas la noche del incendio, había tantas y tan pocas respuestas que le hicieran sentirse mejor a ambos, el había desistido al ver las pocas respuestas que podía ofrecerle y Tauriel había caído en un silencio largo e incomodo pues cómo explicar algo que no entiendes.

\- La piedra… la piedra en el despacho de tú padre… -

\- ¿De qué piedra hablas? –

Tauriel vio a lo lejos la misma luz que había visto hace un día, bueno realmente la que lograba colarse a través de los árboles, ya que habían demasiadas ramas interponiéndose en su camino, por lo que era necesario agilizar la vista y moverse con cuidado pues era bien sabido que había cazadores en la zona, más los animales de la región y además contar el hecho de que podía encontrarse en cualquier momento a unas de esas bestias hediondas.

\- Tenemos que llegar a la luz… ¡corre! – gritó sin esperarle, confiando que seguiría sus pasos.

Agradecía saber que aquellas criaturas no portaban arcos o alguna arma más sofisticada, porque no se sentía muy segura de resistir con tanta agilidad un embate de esa categoría, era muy distinto repartir los golpes a tratar de esquivarlos.

Corrió y corrió siguiendo los rastros de la luz que todavía quedaban en el lugar… desaparecían y ella no podría ubicarlos. Llegó hasta allí agitada y con un sinfín de rasguños, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde cuán difícil era correr en la madrugada dentro de un obscuro bosque repleto de ramas y maleza. Todavía enfrascada en el notable escozor que crecía en sus piernas y rostro, encontró que el lugar donde antes había notado la brillante luz, ahora abundaba de nuevo aquella obscuridad. Se sentía frustrada por haber perdido su oportunidad, más el crujido de unas ramas cercanas a ella la devolvieron a su estado de alerta y con ello la seguridad de que no era Legolas quien estaba tras de ella.

A tientas se pegó a un tronco esperando por lo menos así protegerse de un ataque por la espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y escuchó más pasos. Eran voces graves y obscuras, parecía un grupo de por lo menos ocho, ella estaba en notable desventaja ahí. Intentó guiarse por el oído, parecían ir justamente en su dirección, con sumo cuidado sacó su daga y colocó su arco en su espalda.

-Es apenas una pequeña piedra lo que hemos conseguido… - escupió furioso una voz grave entre los árboles.

\- Odio este lugar… hay demasiada hierba… - exclamó una voz chillona.

\- Tranquilos… pronto este y todos los lugares así han de desaparecer, una vez que las reunamos todas podremos liberar a nuestro señor y traerá ruina a esta tierra también… - dijo el que adivino, se trataba del líder de aquella banda.

\- Solo tenemos que encargarnos de ellos… -

\- Los muy estúpidos ya están muertos y ellos ni lo saben… no creo que su futuro cambie, todo volverá a repetirse… - exclamó como si supiera algo que los demás ignoraban. Sobre todo ella.

De pronto el silencio y luego les escuchó moverse bruscamente entre las ramas, como si hubiesen percibido algo en el aire. Ella se pegó más al árbol temiendo ser descubierta y se aferró a su arma de defensa, no era ninguna tonta enclenque, ella sabría defenderse y desde luego no se iría de este mundo sin prestar una buena batalla.

\- Aquí cerca hay un elfo… ayer, hoy los malditos elfos siguen manteniendo ese maldito aroma… -

Tauriel abrió los ojos… había alguien más ahí y al parecer no era de su agrado tal visita. Giró un poco el rostro aún pegado al tronco y escuchó el sonido de algo romper el viento, añadiendo un leve escozor en su ya lastimada mejilla izquierda, su corazón se aceleró…y rápido se tiró sobre el suelo con la idea de atacar a sus enemigos por sorpresa y de esta manera comenzó a moverse sobre el suelo, resintiendo en sus lastimadas manos las rocas y las ramas que había en el camino y mejor ni hablar de sus rodillas “¿dónde demonios estaba Legolas?”. Rápidamente su respuesta fue resuelta con la lejana voz de Legolas llamándola a la distancia con notable preocupación en la voz, deseaba gritar decirle donde estaba, que ambos estaban en peligro, porque muy a su pesar aquellas bestias se desenvolvían bastante bien en la obscuridad, algo que ella y seguramente su amigo no podían hacer con la misma facilidad mientras ella seguía el fango.

Un golpe en el vientre le aviso que había sido descubierta.

\- Te tengo criatura escurridiza – dijo levantándola a su altura una criatura – Asquerosa entrometida… - Le presionaba del cuello como si quisiera quebrarlo y estaba segura que aquello no le sería muy difícil pues sus manos como garras le cubrían perfectamente su cuello, solo necesitaba desearlo y su cuello se vencería como una de las ramitas que había bajo sus pies. El aire pronto comenzó a faltarle y su visión comenzó a nublarse haciendo que la noche se volviera todavía más obscura mientras sus pies apenas rozaban el piso, lo que apenas le hacía mantenerse en la pelea. Estaba sola y su cruel torturador también, en su cabeza albergaba la idea de que así sería su fin, o terminaba con el problema que ella había creado o el problema terminaría con ella, seguramente ese sería su fin si ella no hacía algo al respecto y estaba segura que ese día no podía ser su final, podía esperar a que Legolas le ayudase a salir de aquel abrazo mortal o podía hacer algo al respecto. Posibilidades, rápidamente pensó en sus las pocas que estaban a su disposición, su daga estaba en el suelo y aquello le volvía imposible atacar con tan solo la fuerza de sus brazos por lo que actuó rápido. Haciendo uso de la fuerza y el aire que aún le quedaba en los pulmones, tomo impulso y con fuerza le empujo golpeando con los pies el cuerpo de aquella criatura, ella era demasiado poco contra aquella masa de músculos, logrando apenas que su atacante perdiera el equilibrio y su agarre perdiera fuerza. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba y con aquella frágil libertad logró impulsarse hacia el frente lo que le hizo caer sobre aquella bestia, rápida como gacela se hizo de una de las flechas que llevaba en la espalda y pronta fue a clavarla en uno de los ojos y el cuello de aquella bestia en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la criatura desapareció en una nube obscura que luego desapareció bajo sus piernas inmóviles. Tauriel permaneció inmóvil con la flecha aún entre sus manos mientras seguía escurriendo la obscura y viscosa sangre de aquella criatura, difícilmente podía prestar oídos a su alrededor, pues los latidos de su corazón acallaban ampliamente la voz que se dirigía a ella por su nombre.

Sintió que alguien le tomaba del hombro y salió de su letargo reaccionando violentamente creyendo ser presa de otra bestia.

\- Tauriel, soy yo –

\- Legolas… - sintió las lágrimas humedecer sus ojos y una escapo de sus brillantes ojos verdes y rápidamente desapareció en su mejilla, respiró hondo al ver terminada la pesadilla. Siempre se había escandalizado por las actividades de cacería a las que le era obligada asistir con su hermano y padre, ciertamente les había visto aplicar estrategias para lograr una buena caza y como no ser la presa en estas y ahí estaba ahora ella defendiéndose como animal herido ante esa extraña criatura…

\- ¿Te han hecho daño? … -

Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo como su cuello se resistía a moverse con libertad.

//

Apenas llegó se dio cuenta de los cardenales que comenzaban a aparecer en su cuello… seguramente no desaparecerían mañana. Agradeció saber que el frío otoñal le permitiría ocultar sus heridas… pero por cuánto. Ella era la única culpable de estar padeciendo aquello. No podía confiar solo en que supiera manipular su arco y espada, no podía tener un arma y seguramente aquello levantaría muchas sospechas. Debía ser más agresiva y se repitió que no podía bajar la guardia pensando que Legolas estaba ahí, ella tenía que ser autosuficiente, el problema era suyo y de nadie más. Aquella resolución quedó claro para ella, necesitaba conocer qué demonios era esa piedra y todo ello sin tener que hacérselo saber a su padrastro. Ansiaba una vida normal y la promesa de una libertad que tanto había esperado, conocer el mundo era tan solo el primer de los pasos que deseaba cumplir y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar eso por una piedra insignificante. Ansiaba una vida diferente con los padres a quienes extrañaba, una carrera en el ballet le simpatizaría mucho y un romance con un apuesto joven no le vendrían nada mal. Lamentablemente no era la dueña de una vida así y primero debía concentrarse en terminar con aquel embrolló, los sueños quedaban relegados para tiempos mejores, ya llegaría el tiempo para cumplirlos y forjarse un destino mejor…

 

 

Alix Lestrange 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que este es un capítulo muy corto, pero era necesario precenciar un enfrentamiento en el que no se viera inmiscuido Kíli, de ahí que advierto que el salto en el tiempo sean rápidos. Te invito a no perderte los siguientes capitulos... aún hay muchas cosas por descubrir.


	12. Electricidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli se ha dedicado a cumplir con la órdenes de Thorin, desea no defraudar la confianza que le ha sido conferida y para ello debe entregarse a la misión en la que está participando: Obtener información acerca de los turbios negocios de los Greenleaf, lo que le lleva a tomar decisiones que quizás no le agradan demasiado, sobre todo las que están relacionadas con cierta joven atractiva ... No revelaré nada más. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leanlo... a mi juicio creo que la charla entre Kíli y Tauriel quedo bien...

**Capitulo 11**

**Electricidad**

  
Las siguientes tres semanas habían sido lentas y aburridas. Ni hablar de cuan largas y tediosas se habían vuelto las clases; no es que no le importara la economía mundial o cómo solucionar conflictos administrativos. La realidad era que su cabeza se alejaba fácilmente cuando se trataba del asunto que les había traído a aquellas tierras, los hechos indicaban que aquel gran imperio se encontraba sobre un montón de turbias manipulaciones en las que sobresalía el nombre del “honorable” Thranduil Greenleaf. Las cosas comenzaban a parecerle más claras, no le era de extrañar que su hijo tuviera la misma expresión de pocos amigos ante los demás o los que no pertenecían a su “gente” entre los que él se encontraba; a esas alturas, a nadie le era desconocido de donde provenía su dinero y la familia en desgracia de la que provenía.

Bueno eso le evitaba la molestia de explicarles a todos como es que él y su familia habían llegado a esa ciudad. Al final las cosas estaban sucediendo, por un lado Haleth estaba más que interesada en que ellos fueran una pareja, ella misma lo había propuesto hace unas semanas y el estaba decidido a aparentarlo, pues parecía ser la única forma de resolver el enorme rompecabezas que parecía ser la bella y elitista ciudad Valley of Mirkwood. Su tarea y objetivo lo exigían, por lo que participaría aunque no de muy buena gana. Haleth sacaría ventaja de su posición y Anya… bueno, Anya estaba muy lejos y su tío necesitaba de su ayuda… si se concentraba en la tarea, estaba seguro que muy rápido estaría volviendo con ella a casa… aunque adivinaba que el recuperar las tierras y la herencia de su familia era apenas la primera parte del elaborado plan de su amado tío.

 _Termina pronto y regresa con Anya…_ \- se repitió.

Definitivamente apegarse al plan era algo que le ayudaría a evitarse problemas como los que le había advertido Thorin hace poco… aunque esos problemas no llevaban el nombre de Anya o Haleth. Esa advertencia le parecía que combinaba mejor con otra chica de un apellido que debía invitarle a mantenerse alejado, pero de la que no sentía ningún deseo de hacerlo.

**_Tauriel…_ **

La simple mención de su nombre podía hacerle recordar esos bellos ojos verdes y esa cabellera rojiza que brillaba como el fuego.

Su recuerdos se vinieron abajo cuando una pregunta del profesor le devolvió al salón, se disculpó por no haber escuchado y por obvias razones menos pudo contestarla y alguien más término haciéndolo. Estaba seguro que el rubio lo había hecho, no podía negar que era demasiado bueno en clase, mostraba una gran capacidad para retener información de forma tan natural, algo para lo que él requería de estudio, no es que envidiara su habilidad o talento, incluso lo reconocía, pero digamos que no ayudaba a que le simpatizara más. Para su sorpresa encontró su asiento vació, aquello parecía demasiado extraño pues desde que él llegó a la ciudad jamás le había visto faltar a ninguna clase. Haciendo un poco de memoria encontró que aquel detestable chico llevaba ya varios días sin aparecer en clase y por lo visto nadie decía nada al respecto, ni siquiera Haleth a quien le gustaba hacer alarde de la información que tenía en sus manos. Ignorando al profesor que volvía a explicar la ecuación en la pizarra, Kíli volvió a su apartamento donde la imagen de un coche de lujo color vino aguardaba en su acostumbrado espacio de estacionamiento con una ligera capa de polvo encima, lo que le hizo desear saber que sería del joven rubio.

Aquello le inquieto sobre manera y no comprendía el porqué.

//

Dos días después nuevamente el chico rubio seguía ausente, era en verdad extraño, los maestros, compañeros parecían conocer el estado del joven y acaso él era el único que ignoraba en que podía andar metido ese chico. Quizás, lamentablemente Haleth no había aparecido esos días a su acostumbrado almuerzo. Sus dudas aumentaron cuando vio atravesar el salón a la mismísima joven pelirroja con su elegante andar. Indudablemente ella ignoraba su presencia y él cautivado por su inesperada intromisión le siguió con la mirada hasta que deposito lo que creyó era una nota que justificaba las ausencias del que era “su novio”. Kíli se encontró extrañamente embrujado por su presencia, ni siquiera fue consciente del cambio de ánimo que se reflejaba en él a través de una gran y radiante sonrisa, hasta que en silencio se encontró suplicando que esos preciosos ojos se volvieran a verlo aunque solo fuera por un instante. Entonces algo extraño sucedió, pues tan pronto terminó la frase sus miradas fueron a encontrarse. Apenas un suspiro y aquello había terminado, más sin embargo, él había visto una chispa en sus ojos, lo que había dejado el recinto saturado de una energía que al parecer solo ellos podían sentir.

Era obvio que estaba incomoda con ello y su respuesta fue sacudirse los brazos ligeramente antes de terminar abandonando el aula con disimulada tranquilidad.

Esa era una simple reacción que en cualquier chica podría pasar por alto, más por alguna extraña razón esta vez no se sentía así.

La hermosa joven de cabellos de fuego había aparecido en su vida de una manera extraña y algo dramática, no le agradaba el drama eso estaba claro, con sus antiguas novias al primer instante en que actuarán guiadas por celos o exigiendo una relación más formal había dejado aquello como quien se deshace de un clavo en el zapato, no comprendía porque aquella joven le interesaba tanto si hace un mes él había estado a punto de obtener el amor de la chica de sus sueños: Anya. Bueno, aquello era una simple atracción, no amor se dijo, pero ello no disminuía el interés que le hacía querer desentrañar el misterio que encerraba Tauriel Greenleaf, quien resultaba además poseedora de una impresionante belleza y un valor extraordinario. Así fue que llegó a la conclusión que desde luego no le deseaba ningún mal al rubio, esperaba que estuviese bien de hecho, pero a la que realmente había estado esperando ver era a la joven que había salido hace unos minutos del salón y al calor de aquella revelación llegaron a sus oídos las palabras de su tío ** _“no confíes en nadie_** ” lo que incluía a Tauriel, giró la cabeza esperando ver los azules ojos de su tío y rió nervioso ante tan absurda expectativa, pues obviamente Thorin no estaba ahí. Se reprendió mentalmente, llevaba unas semanas sin verla, siguiendo exitosamente las advertencias de Fili y Thorin mientras que lo único que ahora deseaba era contemplarla como si en ello pudiera írsele la vida misma, pero si seguía sus locos impulsos qué excusa podía tener para hablar con ella, ni siquiera compartían clases y hasta hace un instante el mismo había creído que era lo más prudente que podía hacer, más sin embargo el realizarlo había instalado en él una angustia que no sabía explicar.

Seguramente Fili, Thorin, su madre y toda la compañía lo tacharía de imprudente… como siempre y consciente de ello se puso en pie, cerró su ordenador para excusarse pobremente y salió tras la chica del cabello de fuego. Deseaba hablar con ella, no sabía de qué y realmente no importaba mucho, aunque en el fondo sabía que un día tendría que tocar el tema de aquellas criaturas.

Se dijo así mismo que aquello sería como otra de las conversaciones con Haleth.

_“Cabeza fría y concentración absoluta Kíli”_

Iluso.

 

//

Maldita fuera la hora en que había dejado la nota de Legolas en aquella clase. Había olvidado que ese chico compartía clase con él y no había podido evitar que sus ojos se desviaran un poco a verlo para descubrir que ese joven también le miraba.

\- Imbécil - se reprendió en voz baja.

Llevaba hasta ahora un perfecto record de casi un mes sin verle, todo había estado perfecto hasta hace una semana, cuando Legolas dolorosamente se había fracturado la clavícula durante un enfrentamiento con una bestia inmunda que había terminado por desaparecer al final de un barranco. Lo que implicaba que sus cacerías eran más arduas y volvían a ser solitarias, aunque no podía quejarse, las últimas semanas aquellas bestias no habían logrado apoderarse de nada, lo que aumentaba el montón de pedazos de piedras opacas que ahora estaban ocultas en el congelador de su casa, aquello le parecía que eran buenas noticias y si esto fuera un deporte o juego, seguramente llevaría la delantera, aunque como no conocía las reglas, quizás aquello no podía ser tan bueno después de todo.

Respiró y volvió al tema que ahora le parecía más importante: huir.

Pensaba en qué forma salir de esa aula sin parecer una loca, realmente no había necesidad de agregar ese adjetivo a los chismes que ya circulaban en la universidad, su choque con el chico nuevo no había pasado desapercibido en los labios de Haleth quien disfrutaba inventar una historia retorcida de cada acción que emprendiera ella. Estaba tratando de mantenerse al margen de chismes como esos, no le importaban, pues sabía que no eran ciertos y muchos dudaban de la veracidad de las palabras de Haleth en esos días, lo que podía ser una verdadera molestia real eran las confrontaciones con Thranduil en casa, gozaba con la fortuna de que cada chisme y rumor llegase a oídos de su padrastro antes de que ella incluso lo supiera y eso no ayudaba mucho en su desempeño como la hija modelo del gobernador, lo que siempre terminaba en una discusión en la que finalmente ella terminaba cediendo, principalmente debido al firme propósito de obtener su ansiado viaje fuera de las tierras de su padrastro, fuera de sus leyes y exigencias. Si había una culpable era esa rubia sin cerebro, la muy desgraciada no dudaba inventar cualquier cosa con tal de ganarse algo a su costa. Era exageradamente bella, astuta y bastante aceptable entre los chicos, por no llamarla promiscua ¿acaso no podía bastarle solo aquello para dejarla en paz?

Caminó fuera del salón y un viento helado meció sus cabellos bajo el gorro de lana, aún quedaban muchos días para la llegada del invierno y aquello significaban muchas cosas, se dijo a sí misma que no se angustiaría más por las acciones de su padrastro o Haleth, ella tenía cosas verdaderamente importantes por las que preocuparse, apuro el paso para alejarse lo más posible del salón donde había dejado al joven de rebeldes cabellos obscuros.

El ligero sonido de pasos a su espalda le hizo temblar. Alguien corría hacia ella.

Cerró los ojos albergando la ridícula esperanza de que no fuese ese chico y justo al volverse descubrió que sus sospechas eran ciertas “deja de seguirme” rogó en lo más profundo de su ser. El chico ligeramente alterado por la carrera parecía pensar seriamente si saludar o estaba pensando ¡¿abrazarla?! Pues estiro los brazos en un vago intento por acortar la distancia entre ellos, más al notar la expresión de temor en sus ojos, solo consiguió que aquello terminara en una escena incomoda entre ambos. Estaba molesta y aterrada a la vez sobre lo que pudiese pasar si el comenzará con preguntas sobre sus constantes desmayos bajo su toque o más sobre las criaturas con las que la había visto pelear, pero es qué acaso las indirectas no surtían efecto en su persona, ella había dejado claro que no deseaba entablar una amistad, vaya, ni siquiera una relación cordial y ahí estaba él pretendiendo desconocer la fría reacción que ella demostraba cada vez que hablaba con él y todavía pretendía que ella respondería con agrado después de los terribles episodios que estaba viviendo por su culpa, definitivamente Kíli Stone era un insufrible idiota muy apuesto o un gallardo necio irremediable.

Kíli por su parte solo se abstuvo de tocarla, mientras cada célula en su cuerpo deseaba poder sentir el sedoso cabello, comprobar la suavidad de sus manos y besar sus delicados labios… se estaba comportando como un reverendo estúpido y era consciente de ello, tosió un poco deseando romper con aquel incomodo silencio y al ver que la chica volvía a darle la espalda, habló con una voz que no le pareció la suya - Espera… -

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? No has entendido… - dijo usando su tono de voz más áspero, lo que resultaba un tanto coqueto.

\- Si entendí que por alguna extraña razón no debo tocarte… no vengo a eso, aunque no he dicho que no quisiera hacerlo – terminó con una ligera sonrisa que le daba a su apuesto rostro un toque infantil.

Tauriel le miró con fastidió… ¿Qué pretendía él que hiciera ella? ¿Actuar como la mayoría de las bobas con quienes hablaba? ¿Cómo Haleth? – Mira no pretendo ser grosera… pero si sigues molestándome, no me dejarás más opción que serlo y créeme no te agradara… sabes que puedo ser bastante “molesta” si lo deseo –

\- Lo sé… pero no veo que lleves un arco o tu daga. Además no es por eso que te hablo, estaba pensando si podrías darme algunas respuestas, es de hecho lo único que me interesa… -

\- No necesito un arma para darte una lección si es lo que intentas decir… - se debatió entre la conmoción de sus últimas palabras y el golpe de su ofensa - Pero no puedo ayudarte… verás no se que hablas… - se apegaría al plan.

\- No me irás a negar lo que vimos mi hermano y yo la otra noche –

\- Pues no se qué creíste ver la otra noche tú y tu hermano, te aseguro que no tengo ninguna obligación de responder a tus preguntas -

\- No puedes solo decir que no paso… mejor que nadie sabes que estuvimos ahí, ¡te salve la vida por Dios!... – aquella joven estaba complicando demasiado las cosas, tal vez si debería escucharla y dejar las cosas así - Es obvio que tu noviecito y tú están tentando el peligro… solo voy a decir esto una sola vez más… esas cosas los sobrepasan en número y no digamos en habilidades, pensé que quizás les vendría bien algo de ayuda, pero al parecer ambos prefieren perder la vida antes que el orgullo… a nadie le ha pasado desapercibido que tu novio lleve ya unos días ausente y tampoco creas que los cardenales que presumiste hace unas semanas fueron muy discretos… –

\- Pues claro… si prestas atención a esas lenguas bífidas, por supuesto… aunque dudo mucho que las atribuyeran a la verdad… -

\- Esas marcas no te las hizo alguien jugando rudo en la cama, de eso estoy seguro, solo quiero que comprendas que no pueden estar haciendo esto solos… - dijo como si su comentario anterior se hubiese tratado de algo tan común como el clima.

\- ¿Qué demonios te importa si juego rudo en la cama? No te has dado cuenta de lo ridículo que suena eso… - sintió el veneno de aquellas palabras en su rostro – Lo que yo haga en la cama no te importa a ti o a la estúpida con la que te enredas… te ha quedado claro -

\- Eso mismo le dije… - dijo tan tranquilo que solo logró irritarla más.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no te metes en tus asuntos? –

\- Mmm… Bueno quizás me gusta ayudar… o es que me agrada que me torturen y me hagan parecer como imbécil… pero lo que ustedes traen entre manos no es normal y a mí no me engañas, aquí están pasando cosas extrañas… no eres a la única que le están pasando… - dijo pensando en Bilbo.

La curiosidad… maldita curiosidad.

\- ¿Tu también ves esas imágenes? – demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo torpe que había sido al liberar aquella pregunta a la ligera.

\- ¿No sé de qué hablas? pero es obvio que sabes más del tema que yo ¿por qué no quieres decirme qué es lo que está pasando?-

Se había puesta en esa situación y ahora tenía que salir de ella a como diera lugar – Nada de esto es de tu incumbencia… - Aceptaba el hecho de que aquellos disturbios fueran provocados por su culpa, pero eso no le obligaba a reconocerlo frente a él ¿verdad?… – Ahora discúlpame pero me esperan en otra parte… - dando por terminada aquella conversación.

\- No puedes solo negarlo, te he visto ¿Por qué estas cazando a esas criaturas?… - dijo manteniendo sus ojos clavados en el verde mar de sus ojos.

\- Me parece que haces demasiadas preguntas y dudo que desees conocer la respuesta… - Intentó calmarse, el chico estaba demasiado cerca y de seguir así, podía ver el desastre acercarse peligrosamente, tal vez otra perspectiva le haría desistir de una vez por todas - Por tu propio bien solo mantente alejado - dijo iniciando su marcha para alejarse del joven que lograba ponerla nerviosa con solo mirarla.

Sus últimas palabras solo atinaron a despertar más su curiosidad – Créeme Tauriel, puedo ayudarte… - Ella se marchaba y no podía dejarla ir solo así –Espera por favor… - olvidando la notable aversión que la joven mostraba a que él le tocara, fue a tomarle del brazo.

Escuchar su nombre en sus labios le supo a gloria, pero aquella sensación le duró muy poco y acto seguido fue a dar al suelo otra vez. Maldita fuera aquella reacción que le provocaba, apenas alcanzó a sentir el calor de sus brazos mientras caía, fue nuevamente a perderse en la fría obscuridad.

//

Abrió los ojos dentro de una inmensa habitación repleta de luz, con enormes tragaluces y arcos que enmarcaban perfectamente ventanas y los marcos de las puertas. Todo a su alrededor era tan hermoso y fino, casi como salido de un cuento de hadas. Todo a la vista resultaba por demás lujoso y algo extravagante, pero de buen gusto, de pronto se encontró caminando por la enorme habitación mientras registraba atenta la habitación que sospechaba era suya, aunque le resultara completamente desconocida y sin embargo se sorprendió moviéndose con libertad en ella.

Hacía un día precioso, el sol ya estaba en su punto más alto y el cálido viento le llamó a investigar el lugar. Desconocía que motivos le harían abandonar la habitación, si su último recuerdo ahí no era el más agradable de su vida, tan solo ver el rostro del hombre que ella llamaba padrastro le incomodaba. Lamentó no gobernar sus pies y ordenarles permanecer dentro del límite de la habitación y se vio obligada a caminar por un pasillo igual de desconocido que el lugar que ella llamaba habitación. Sus pies estaban descalzos lo que minimizaba cualquier sonido en los silenciosos salones del rey Thranduil, al parecer el miedo a esa imponente figura era algo que compartía con aquella niña a través de la que podía ver todo. Caminaba ocultándose de guardias y adultos que cruzaban por su camino, por lo que le fue fácil deducir que no tenía permiso para atravesar todo ese camino hasta los árboles que le llamaban cuando el viento arreciaba, provocando una canción que le agradaba sin saber muy bien porque, siguió sus pasos divertida de no ser atrapada pues ya sentía el viento alborotando sus cabellos, acariciando su rostro… había tristeza en ella y creía recordar la pérdida de sus padres, seguramente por eso la nostalgia en la niña. Aunque de inmediato comprendió que era demasiado curiosa y su espíritu libre le animaba a conocer todo el lugar. Creía que nunca terminaría de recorrer todos los pasillos y memorizarlos representaba toda una hazaña, más era algo que estaba dispuesta a intentar. No como una princesa, pero si como un miembro de aquel lugar.

Atravesaron un pasillo bastante amplio y con mucho menos luz que los anteriores que adivinaba conducían a uno de los vastos jardines dentro del palacio, más el sonido de un objeto pesado caer sobre el suelo llamó su atención y le alejo de su destino. Notó el cambió de dirección y pensó lo arriesgado que sería atravesar ese pasillo, más gracias a su corta estatura le fue fácil escabullirse de los guardias y por fin llegaron frente a una enorme puerta de madera de la que hace minutos escucho aquel sonido. En su larga vida jamás había observado una puerta como aquella, era impresionante el trabajo de tallado en la madera y al mismo tiempo que lo pensó, vio como sus pequeñas manos se recreaban siguiendo las líneas y figuras que conformaban el cuarto de entrenamiento del rey. Talladas sobre la madera había guerreros, arcos, espadas y armaduras con tantos detalles que creyó le sería imposible de describir en un solo día, era como si narrara unas de las historias que leía de niña en la biblioteca.

El sonido del metal, tuvo el efecto de atraer su atención nuevamente a lo que había detrás de la puerta.

Esperaba que ya estando ahí la niña no se acobardara y abriera la puerta, deseaba saber que había tras ella y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. Se dijo a sí misma que entrara y entonces las pequeñas manitas empujaron suavemente la puerta para encontrar una habitación repleta de armas y muy bien iluminada, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de cubrirse los ojos y una vez que el efecto de la luz paso, admiró la hermosura de aquel lugar: unas altas paredes completamente decoradas con armaduras y guerreros, y para su gusto demasiado limpia y ordenada. Lucía completamente diferente a las otras salas donde había pasado las tardes.

Entonces volvió a escuchar el sonido que le había hecho entrar ahí. Era el suave susurro del metal crujiendo, lo que le hizo volver la vista hacia un joven un poco más alto que ella que parecía ser de hecho una versión diminuta del rey. No podía ser… era la misma versión de Legolas… sintió su cabeza girar y las palabras salían de su boca sin control.

La pequeña parecía disfrutar de su encuentro con aquel chico, mientras en su cabeza seguían girando los hechos que acababa de descubrir en ese qué era… ¿sueño, visión?

//

\- Puedes cerrar la puerta por favor, a mi padre no le agrada que tenga visitas durante el entrenamiento… dice que la distracción es una mala compañera – exclamó el hábil espadachín que ensartaba su espada sobre un muñeco de madera - Aunque te confieso que me agrada tener tu visita -

\- Gra… Gracias… - respondió avergonzada de ser descubierta.

Él joven parado frente a ella, era el Legolas que ella conoció, el mismo que vio cuando apenas era una niña y llegó a casa. Solo que en esta ocasión no le había conocido en aquel hermoso jardín, sino en la que después entendió era la sala de entrenamiento, donde las imágenes le mostraban que había pasado largas horas con él entrenando.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Podía el mundo y aquellas incoherentes imágenes parar… ¿podría aquel chico por fin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba provocando con cada roce?

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas... siempre tan lindo, siempre me ha gustado describirlo como un chico dedicado y con un derroche de habilidades... quizás cuando termine todo esta vertiginosa historia me dedique a escribir uno donde el tenga su happy ending.. aunque para ser sincera no se me dan mucho los finales felices... U.U
> 
> ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y leer!  
> Me han animado a terminar mis historias y a describir escenas y momentos que me gustaría hubiesen sucedido ^^  
> Hasta la próxima semana.


	13. Distancia necesaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel se ve en la forzosa necesidad de huir del chico Stone, necesita dejarle en claro que no esta interesada en ningun trato con él, ni en sus habilidades con el arco y espada. Hasta hace unas semanas comprendió que sus temores podrían verse cumplidos y ahora no necesita involucrar a nadie más en sus asuntos.  
> El problema radica en que su atribulado corazón no parece pensar igual que ella, algo extraño comienza a formarse en su interior y amenaza con ser más fuerte que sus sueños o su voluntad... ¿acaso está perdiendo la razón? o es solo que la falta de control sobre sí misma le está abandonando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡hola!  
> una disculpa les debo los dibujos de este, pero el siguiente capitulo si lo tiene...

**Capítulo 12**

**Distancia necesaria**

  
-¿Tauriel?- le parecía escucharle muy lejos.

Abrió los ojos y con molestia descubrió que nuevamente estaba en sus brazos. En verdad estaba empezando a odiar la expresión de preocupación que mostraba su apuesto rostro cada vez que ella volvía en sí tras despertar de esos extraños episodios. Intentó levantarse y solo se provocó un ligero mareo lo que le hizo volver a caer en sus brazos.

\- Vas a explicarme que te sucede… - su voz sonó un poco a orden, pero su rostro parecía suplicarlo.

Porque no podía solo dejarlo así…

\- No tengo nada… solo me he desmayado… -

\- ¿Estás emb… enferma?… - se corrigió en el último momento, sería demasiado, aunque con ella quizás cualquier pregunta resultaba demasiado personal.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?... No, no lo estoy “acaso eres un idiota…” - le miró enfadada.

\- Discúlpame… - dijo sintiéndose como un estúpido.

\- Seguramente has escuchado demasiados chismes de tu noviecita… no sé para que me molestó – sentencio con furia.

No entendía bien porque, pero concluyó que precisamente a ella no debía ocultarle su situación con Haleth – No negaré que he escuchado mucho sobre ti y eso qué, yo hice una pregunta estúpida y me disculpo por ello, pero créeme cuando te digo que en verdad mi oferta de ayuda es sincera… - observó que la chica lo miraba con recelo - Aunque a ti no deje de parecerte extraño…-

\- ¿Extraño? –

\- ¿No irás a decirme que no has notado que siempre que entras en contacto conmigo terminas en el suelo? –

\- Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo pero no ando persiguiéndote para averiguarlo ¿verdad? –

\- Yo no estoy persiguiéndote… -

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque desde donde yo lo veo es exactamente lo que has estado haciendo… -

\- Pues si te dignaras a responder mis preguntas probablemente yo no tendría que andarte “acosando” -

\- De verdad déjame en paz… todo estaba muy bien hasta que tú llegaste. Mi vida estaba perfectamente bien… – “mientes…” si seguía repitiéndoselas probablemente pronto terminará tragándose sus propias mentiras - Podrías solo dejarme en paz, no me preguntes, no me busques… lo comprendes -

\- Créeme nunca ha sido mi intención fastidiarte… -

\- Entonces solo hazlo… - dijo sonriendo - No voy a mentirte, no ha sido un placer conocerte Kíli Stone y aprecio tus buenas intenciones… son un tanto incomodas pero que no se diga que un Greenleaf no sabe agradecer los “osados” y nada requeridos intentos de ayuda… ¡Adiós! –

Dicho eso se retiró rápidamente sin siquiera dar pie a que el joven se defendiera por la ofensa que ella le había arrojado. Necesitaba poner tierra de por medio, aunque bien podría ser el continente entero y ella seguiría sintiendo el calor en su mirada. Le pareció que fue muy ruda con el chico que había mostrado tener buenas intenciones hacia ella, pero qué podía hacer… él seguía llevándola al punto en que no sabía si lo que deseaba era abofetearlo o simplemente besarlo, ya ni hablar de las alucinaciones que seguían viniendo a ella cada vez que la tocaba. Solo esperaba que eso le espantara lo suficiente como para no tener que verlo otra vez… había muchas cosas que hacer y por ahora lo más importante era Legolas. No estaba bien y el doctor había dicho que por lo menos estaría ausente dos meses o más… para ella toda una vida. Lo que había traído una nueva excusa de Thranduil para culparla de todo, y ciertamente en esta ocasión no podría negarlo, pues había sido durante la cacería de esas bestias que Legolas había sido herido, lo que le llevó a mentirles a todos, sobre todo al padre de Legolas sobre las circunstancias en las que se hirió.

//

\- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no quiero que practiques en ese salón?… dedícate al arco y a tus estudios o no te conseguiré un buen trabajo fuera de la ciudad… serás como tantas de las jóvenes egresadas que terminan de meseras… -

No es que le interesara mucho su ayuda… pero contar con ello haría una notable diferencia, si a cambio él se dedicara a desprestigiarla como sabía que podía hacerlo.

\- Lo siento… intentaré ocuparme de ello –

Así era como terminaban las discusiones entre ellos. Ella debía obedecer y seguir las órdenes que le eran impuestas, realmente le había dejado pocas opciones hasta ahora… agradecía que le permitiera estudiar lo que le apasionaba después del baile y realmente era más resignación que otra cosa pero era la única forma en la que por lo menos tenía algo parecido a la libertad.

Culpable definitivamente.

//

\- ¿Entonces vendrás a la fiesta? – preguntó una joven de cabellera castaña y anteojos rojos, dos horas más tarde.

\- ¿Es necesario? –

\- Me temo que sí… Legolas siempre nos ayuda, créeme nos harán falta unas manos para trabajar y decorar todo el lugar -

Maldita fuera la hora en que Legolas se había ofrecido a organizar el baile de Halloween en la casa del estudiante a las afueras de la universidad. Un lugar bastante amplio y principalmente donde se permitían bebidas y la música a alto volumen. Ella no era particularmente talentosa en el área de decoraciones y creatividad artística, pero igual se sentía responsable por lo sucedido a su amigo y él siempre había mostrado mucho interés en mantener su estatus de presidente de la clase.

Asintió sin muchas ganas.

-¿Irás vestida? –

\- ¿Se siguen disfrazando? –

\- Vaya Tauriel, cualquiera pensaría que eres un ratón de biblioteca… vive un poco, deja los libros y tu arco… -

\- ¿Cuál es el tema? –

\- Irónicamente… parejas de literatura famosos… -

\- Bueno por lo menos podré pensar que estoy viviendo en un libro… - dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Esa es la actitud Tauriel… ahora dime de quién irás -

//

Ignorando la advertencia de su padrastro se saltó el entrenamiento otra vez, seguramente la actividad que realizaba casi todas las noches compensaba con creces los entrenamientos que su padrastro le ordenaba realizar sin falta. Por ahora su prioridad era escapar un poco de la presión y las obligaciones de una Greenleaf, gozaba de la música y seguir los pasos que le dictaba la música y su cuerpo, pero lo que más deseaba era escapar de las palabras juiciosas y amenazantes que tenía que escuchar cada vez que discutía con Thranduil. Camino observando apenas los nubarrones negros que comenzaban a formarse en el cielo, tomó de su auto una maleta y se dirigió a los vestidores tranquilamente. Como era de esperarse los vestidores estaban vacíos lo que ayudaba a mantener su secreto a salvo y orgullosa de su habilidad para ignorar las órdenes de su padrastro salió preparada para una sesión de baile. Llevaba sus medias, calentadores y una sudadera que le permitía moverse cómodamente. Encendió las luces del salón y la música comenzó liberándola… como si fuera un adelanto de lo que podría ser de ella en menos de un año, le agradaba un poco esa soledad, por lo menos ahí no tendría que enfrentarse a los juicios de su padre o de cualquiera que se atreviera a señalarla por ser una Greenleaf, se encontró con pocos deseos de abandonar aquel santuario, más sus obligaciones se hicieron presentes, por lo que de mala gana fue a tomar sus cosas para verse en la desagradable perspectiva de pasar una larga noche en la fiesta de Halloween de la universidad – ¡Maldita seas Loreth! – un acto reflejo le llevó a observarse en el espejo y se estudió con ojo crítico: Su rojiza cabellera terminaba en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y el sudor del ejercicio le acompañaban en la frente. No deseaba ir a una fiesta donde seguramente todos terminarían ebrios y peor, haciendo cosas de las se avergonzarían al día siguiente. Legolas no era el único que había pasado por esa difícil situación. Ella había caído ante el impulso de unas cervezas y casi había acabado en la cama con un chico que jamás había visto en su vida. Eso no volvería a repetirse jamás.

\- Jamás… - se dijo a sí misma mientras cerraba con llave la puerta.

\- ¿Con que aquí vienes a pasar el tiempo cuando no vas a la práctica? – dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas.

La sangre se heló en un instante, y todavía ese chico se atrevía a decirle que no estaba acosándola.

\- Vaya, pero si eres la persona más difícil del mundo – volteó a verle y estaba decidida a golpearle con la maleta de ropa – Creí que teníamos un trato… -

\- No me pareció justo, tú fuiste quien puso los términos y yo no aporte nada… además yo no recuerdo haber dicho que lo aceptaba… -

\- ¡Cínico! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

_“Un beso”_

\- La verdad es que me ofrecí a darte el recado del entrenador Curtis –

Mantenía la mirada lejos de su rostro, pero al escuchar el nombre del entrenador inevitablemente terminó haciéndolo. ¡Por todos los cielos! Aquel cabello obscuro no dejaba de ondular con el aire, sus brillantes ojos marrones parecían inclusive más claros y brillantes, y mejor ni hablar de aquella hermosa sonrisa… no podía por un momento solo verse realmente mal como para que ella pudiera desecharlo fácilmente.

\- Bien, dime – dijo volviendo la vista a sus zapatillas deportivas.

\- Esos modales… -

\- ¿Vas a decirme o no? –

\- Esta bien fierecilla. Al parecer se adelantaron las competencias internas para la próxima semana así que habrá que empezar a practicar… -

\- Espera ¿internas?… creí que… -

\- No, al parecer alguien más entrara a la competencia para representar a la universidad… -

\- ¿Cómo? creí que yo representaría a la universidad en las regionales… -

\- Bueno supongo que eso fue antes… -

\- ¿Antes de que? –

\- De que yo llegara a la universidad… - dijo con demasiada confianza para el propio gusto de la chica.

Evidentemente el destino le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

\- Iré a hablar con el entrenador… -

\- Como gustes… sé que no ayuda mucho, pero si te he de ser sincero, me agrada saber que vamos estaremos en el mismo equipo... aunque sea por lo menos aquí en la universidad –

Ella volteó a verle. Cómo podía decir cosas así viendo el estado en el que ella se encontraba… estaba molesta y sabía que se debía al hecho de que en su cabeza todo parecía haber estado saliendo bien, pues no tendría que sufrir más viendo a ese chico que pese al poco tiempo de conocerle le ponía nerviosa y confundida, sin embargo la vida le mostraba cuan equivocada estaba, un panorama bastante desdichado según parecía ver, apenas notaba que las cosas parecían acomodarse y ese joven venía a revolver todo en su tranquila y normal vida. Bueno para ser justa, la descripción de su vida era casi normal.

\- No deberías desear algo así jamás… - expresó indignada.

Dicho eso se alejó del joven ignorando su pregunta acerca del baile de esa misma noche.

//

Después de pegar un montón de globos y colocar los carteles llenos de escarcha y luces LED, le pareció que su papel ahí había terminado.

\- Vaya Tauriel nadie diría que no te gusta la decoración, eres la primera en terminar tu área… Felicidades. Legolas dejo una buena representante… -

\- Loreth tu sabes que no me agrada nada de esto, me trae recuerdos de lo que paso hace unos años y mejor no hablemos de lo de Legolas… -

\- Cierto aunque pudo ser peor… al menos ese chico estaba más ebrio que tú y en cuanto a Legolas, él no puede quejarse, Beca es una chica bastante guapa y curvilínea… – su amiga obviamente percibió como sus palabras no estaban surtiendo el efecto esperado – Bueno… olvídalo.

\- Gracias, es lo mejor… me prometí no andar besando a cualquiera que me regale una cerveza y muchos menos dormir con alguien que apenas conozco… -

\- ¿Qué tu padre también escoge eso? –

\- Sabes que no. Solo espero poder hacerlo bien… - pensando si sobreviviría al siguiente año para dejar que un guapo y apuesto joven la conquistara.

\- ¿Segura que está todo bien? – su amiga le inspecciono de pies a cabeza - Sé que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente pero te he visto algo cansada estos días - su amiga era presidenta del periódico de la universidad, algún día sería una gran editora, pero sus tiempos eran una locura entre perseguir la noticia, revisar redacciones e imprimir las notas. El tiempo que le quedaba estaba dirigido a breves charlas entre clases y algún mensaje de texto.

\- Tranquila… estoy bien… -

\- ¿Acaso se debe a cierto joven que anda tras tus huesos?… –

\- El chico nuevo ¿tras de mí?- se río con sarcasmo - Es el novio en turno de Haleth, créeme jamás podría estar interesado en alguien como él… - y seguía acumulando mentiras.

\- Oh con que es él… - su amiga pareció inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo subir los colores a Tauriel – Los he visto juntos y a mí no me da la impresión de que son pareja y por lo demás creo que te estás engañando… es muy simpático, si yo tuviera a un chico así siguiéndome, estoy segura que habría dejado hasta al mismísimo de tu hermano para dejar que él me besara y ya sabes… -

-¡Que cosas dices! Ni siquiera le conoces… -

\- Eso haría yo – dijo entre risas.

\- Lo sé –

\- Mira, lo único que yo digo es que tú podrías intentarlo, quién sabe, quizás y hasta te guste… -

Agradeció que alguien interrumpiera la conversación que comenzaba a centrarse en ella y el joven del que estaba tratando se alejarse, lo cual estaba resultando terriblemente mal. No podía negar que si otras fueran sus circunstancias le agradaría que el intentara cortejarla… ¿cortejarla? Esa era la elección de palabras más ridícula y pasada de moda que podría haber elegido, aunque sinceramente era algo que le agradaría muchísimo. Sin embargo sabía de antemano que alguien que se relacionaba con Haleth no era precisamente la clase de joven al que podría darle la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

Y aún así, por alguna extraña razón ajena a su lógica, albergaba esa absurda fantasía romántica.

Se obligó a retomar la razón sobre la cual siempre se había regido y se reprimió por su breve lapsus de debilidad, estaba al borde del colapso con semejantes problemas rodeándola. Las altísimas exigencias de su padrastro por mantener el estándar de una familia de la que no se sentía parte, sus notables esfuerzos por sobresalir en sus estudios, (algo en lo que su padre no tenía que forzarla, ella misma era su juez y verdugo) y por último la restauración de la paz y tranquilidad que ella le había robado a los pobladores de la ciudad que permanecían ignorantes al peligro que les acechaba cada noche, era ya bastante responsabilidad como para sumar a todo ello una pasajera relación con un molesto y arrogante joven como Kíli Stone. Se reprendió mentalmente por la simple idea de que existiera entre ellos la posibilidad de un emocionante romance.

Detuvo el torbellino de pensamientos que acosaron su cabeza y tomó aire. Definitivamente lo que necesitaba ahora era mantenerse concentrada en su carrera, las prácticas y un empleo lo suficientemente lejos de Valley Mirkwood.

\- Exacto eso es lo que necesito – se repitió intentando convencerse en vano de lo estúpido que era desear semejante suceso – Que estupideces se te ocurren Tauriel… solo estás pensando estupideces… - sentenció sin mucha convicción.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que Legolas no merecía pasar por eso, pero todos necesitamos aprender algo y el camino es quien enseña... como ven a Kíli, no sé a mi me encanta (será por que lo escribí yo jajajaja)  
> Gracias por leer y no duden dejar comentarios, quejas, o dudas ^^


	14. Una noche interminable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La ausencia de Legolas le trae a Tauriel la necesidad de compensarlo mediante el arreglo del salón donde se celebrará la fiesta de Halloween de la universidad. No se siente precisamente festiva pero aún así se ve obligada a participar en el evento, donde no solo tiene que encontrarse con jóvenes muy "animados" , sino con el descontento de algunos de sus compañeros de arquería ante el reciente anuncio de que habrá competencias internas debido a la llegada del nuevo chico talentoso: Kíli Stone.... antes de que termine la noche Tauriel tendrá que enfrentarse a la dura realidad que la aqueja desde que decidió tomar esa piedra entre sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperando que esten gozando de una buena semana me atreví a subir este nuevo capitulo que pretendía subir precisamente en la semana de halloween... quizás es un poco muy tarde, por favor perdonen la tardanza... ¡espero lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 13**  
**Una noche interminable...**

 

La noche era joven y llena de promesas para los jóvenes que comenzaban a llenar el ahora perfectamente decorado salón de estudiantes de la prestigiosa universidad Valley Mirkwood. Ella se encontraba en aquel evento aún en contra de su voluntad, se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a Legolas y le pareció una buena forma de recompensarle. Sabía lo importante que era para su amigo estar activo en todas las actividades extraescolares, quizás debido a la necesidad de ganarse el reconocimiento de su padre y por ello casi no había actividad en la que no lo estuviera involucrado.

Ella se encargaría de que así permaneciera.

Satisfecha observó el salón mientras se llenaba de animados estudiantes que contemplaban con agrado la impresionante decoración. Había cumplido cabalmente con lo que se le había pedido, ahora sí que Thranduil se atreviera a criticar su trabajo… un tanto decepcionada se repitió que probablemente le encontraría más de un defecto a su obra, las expectativas hacia ella siempre habían sido demasiado altas y cuestionables. No se preocuparía por ello ahora, intentaría disfrutar por lo menos un poco, ya que su alternativa sería pasar la noche leyendo o mirando una película de terror mientras se aferraba a la idea de que aquellos monstruos no aparecieran esa noche.

Pasadas una hora le pareció que había sido muy sencillo planear su velada, pero no tanto llevarlo a cabo. Al menos sonreír se le daba bastante bien; debido a largos años de práctica en eventos públicos y de caridad a los que se había visto obligada a asistir durante toda su infancia, adolescencia y a las que todavía asistía. Lamentablemente pese a la cantidad de eventos a los que asistía, estos aún estaban lejos de disminuir sus ganas de esconderse tras bambalinas, odiaba el ridículo circo que se armaba solo para mostrar quien tenía más influencia, riqueza o poder, era algo irritante y ni hablar de las acostumbradas sesiones de fotos en las que la pose de la familia feliz era comprada por la prensa y aquellas personas que rodeaban siempre a la prestigiosa y acaudalada familia Greenleaf. Al final se alegró de que su motivación en ese evento no se pareciera a ninguna de las que siempre acompañaban a los elegantes y lujosos de la casa, si ella estaba parada ahí había sido solo por su hermano Legolas.

Agradeció que Loreth no la pusiera a registrar boletos en la entrada, eso le daba la oportunidad de perderse entre el mar de estudiantes que se encontraba llenando aquel enorme salón. Ahí en la lejanía, disfrutaba del predecible desfile de alumnos que asistían llevando disfraces de los notables personajes de juegos de tronos, mientras otros optaban por vampiros de la saga crepúsculo y en menos cantidad de parejas de los chicos Maddox y otros libros actuales. Ella sin embargo vestía apenas un vestido de seda de color claro y un chal rojizo a la usanza de las mujeres de la época antigua, muy similar a las viejas armaduras del mediterráneo, con notables adecuaciones para una mujer, su personaje la bella y letal Artemisia de Caria, narrada por Heródoto. El cabello lo llevaba recogido según la usanza y adornado con prendedores dorados, no estaba vestida para ganar un concurso, pero por lo menos cumplía con las expectativas.

Camino con dificultad entre los pasillos, en algún momento aquel salón se había llenado hasta parecerle una exageración. Llevaba un año sin pararse a un evento de la universidad, no así a las fiestas de la ciudad donde festejaban a las estrellas o las aburridas cenas de gala ofrecidas por su “padre” con la finalidad de recaudar donaciones para su campaña o algún suceso de moda. Se detenía de tanto en tanto a conversar con compañeros o conocidos de la biblioteca o el entrenamiento. Al parecer todos los del equipo de arquería estaban impresionados con las habilidades del nuevo integrante del equipo.

\- Deberías verlo Tauriel… es tan bueno como tú… -

\- No lo sé… a mí me pareció hasta mejor – dijo otra chica alzando la voz.

\- Estamos esperando las inter-escolares y ya veremos que tal sale todo…-

Ella escuchaba en silencio, al parecer se había ganado a sus compañeros y al entrenador.

-¿De qué vienes vestida Tauriel? - preguntó con malicia la joven que dudaba de su talento – Creí que eran sobre parejas famosas de la literatura… dudo mucho que los cómics apliquen en este caso ¿verdad? – dijo pidiendo la opinión de los demás.

\- No soy la novia de Thor si te preocupa Rose, soy… –

\- Artemisia de Caria – terminó el nuevo integrante del equipo - ¿Verdad? –

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tauriel volteó el rostro y muy a su pesar sonrió dando por entendido que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Vienes con ella? – quiso saber Rose.

\- No, Haleth debe estar por allá, creo se quedo saludando a unos amigos… ya saben negocios… - dijo sonriente.

Tauriel no se quedaría a escuchar más sobre lo grandioso que era Haleth y como él la adoraba. De pronto le pareció que el aire le faltaba y necesitaba salir de ahí, había cumplido con presentarse ahí y ayudar a sus amigos, adiós a su pobre intento de socializar y distraerse un poco, se sintió ridícula por irse así vestida y pensar que podía disfrutar aquel evento, muy en el fondo no reconocería que se sentía avergonzada por permitirse imaginar que el joven podía verla más hermosa que su actual conquista.

Se abrió pasó entre la gente, que a esas alturas retumbaba en el centro de la pista con música de Avicci y Alesso. No le ayudaba mucho el detenerse a conversar con personas en el camino, compañeros de fundaciones pro-mascotas, o en los talleres de literatura, deseaba salir de ahí y el ruido era demasiado… lo venía venir y así fue…

Una visión venía en camino… las criaturas nuevamente estaban en la ciudad y ella debía responder a su ataque.

//

Podía haber dejado que aquellas criaturas se llevasen el fragmento de roca que ellos buscaban mientras que los otros seguían bien resguardado. Sí, eso podía haber pasado, de no ser porque esa noche… específicamente esa noche mucha gente andaría a altas horas de la noche pidiendo dulces, en reuniones con amigos o simplemente paseando al perro…

Llevaban cuatro días sin aparecer, no podía permanecer de donde fuera que vinieran otra semana más… tal vez Legolas por obra de algún milagro ya pudiese volver con ella.  
Su celular comenzó a vibrar mientras encontraba la puerta y salía a respirar el aire que sus pulmones le pedían a gritos.

\- Legolas… están aquí – tomó una gran bocanada de aire, llevaba haciéndolo cada vez que tenía que salir a enfrentarse a esos monstruos – Si estoy preparada… si practiqué con el arco… yo también te quiero –

Sabía de antemano lo mucho que le estaba costando a Legolas dejarla salir sola. Ella le quería mucho y jamás podría recompensar lo mucho que le “apreciaba” por decirlo de una manera, ellos eran hermanos y nada más. Sabía que le preocupaba, no solo por los sentimientos que ella no podía corresponder, sino porque ante todo Tauriel era su amiga.

La visión le mostraba que estaban cerca de la escuela secundaria, se sabía perfectamente el camino, el problema de aquello era que se encontraba rodeado de un gran área verde y a su alrededor un buen número de casas, lo cual significaba que habría muchos padres y niños en peligro. Llegó tan pronto como pudo y saco del portaequipaje su arco y flechas, era la noche perfecta para salir vestida así y parecer el más cuerdo de todos.

Llegó al parque ya pasada las once de la noche… el sol había desaparecido hace unas horas y todavía había una gran afluencia de personas transitando por las calles para ser un suburbio. Se adentro en la pequeña arboleda y aquello le pareció demasiado tranquilo, algo no andaba muy bien.

Enumero los pasos a seguir, caminar siempre observando hacia donde se dirigía, la última vez habían puesto trampas, reviso hasta donde sus ojos le dieron, al parecer esta vez no habían sido necesarias. Estaban buscando con desesperación los fragmentos de lo que parecía una piedra como las que ella poseía y si algo entendía, es que medidas desesperadas requerían acciones desesperadas y aquellas criaturas habían optado por volverse más y más agresivos con ellos.

Al parecer llevaban la ventaja de saber las reglas del juego, mientras tanto ella seguía sin entender lo que pasaba.

Hasta ahora las piezas del rompecabezas eran muy pocas, pero si se aferraba a los patrones podía entender un poco mejor la situación. No es lo mismo saber las reglas del juego cuando se tiene el instructivo, el problema de eso era que ella no poseía nada de eso. Suponía que aquellos trozos de piedra debían tener algún valor, inclusive más que la vida, no llevaban una cuenta definida pero el número de caídos era ya bastante grande y sin embargo la muerte de todos esos parecía valer la pena con tal de llevarse los restos de esa piedra.

Para qué la necesitaban, qué forma tenía o qué uso, escapaba de su imaginación. Ahora era solo eran conjeturas, pero se trataba de algo valioso y prefería ser ella quien encontrará las piezas antes que ellos.

Aquel sepulcral silencio se vio interrumpido solo por el grito aterrorizado de una mujer.

Salió disparada de entre las enramadas sin importarle los rasguños que estaba llevándose. Una vida estaba en peligro y era responsable de evitar poner en peligro a otras personas. El dolor en el rostro y los brazos no se comparaba en nada con el de la mujer que postrada en el suelo estaba siendo torturada por esos infames monstruos.

Pensó en gritar y separarles de ella, pero ellos no eran precisamente del tipo que se pone a hablar, si algo había aprendido era que la acción era más efectiva, por lo que preparó su arco y mientras se acercaba a ellos tiro varias flechas que acertaron a clavarse en el ojo y el pecho de otro. La mujer presa del pánico comenzó a gritar nuevamente.

El efecto era el esperado, las criaturas comenzaron a concentrarse en ella dejando a la mujer arrastrándose lejos de la escena.

\- Te estábamos esperando elfa… -

No tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en lo que aquello significaba y menos cuando vio que estos se acercaban velozmente hacia ella empuñando sus lanzas dispuestos a matar. Hasta ahora solo eran tres, pero estaba segura que debería haber más dispersados en el área. Registro el lugar rápidamente con la esperanza de no recibir un ataque sorpresa, esos ya eran suficientes rivales y no deseaba tentar demasiado su suerte pues hasta ahora estaba arreglándoselas bien.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver que la mujer ya no estaba sobre el suelo, seguramente sus heridas serían de consideración pero no mortales. Aquella distracción le hizo perder su arco que había terminado enredándose entre las capas de su ropa. Las cosas cambiaban de una forma tan rápida, estaba siendo testigo de ello. Debía estar atenta y no pisar el borde del vestido o tropezaría con su mismo arco, una caída al suelo le aseguraba por lo menos una herida grave y estaba segura que no dudarían asesinarla ahí mismo.

Maldito vestido que llevaba porque rayos no se había cambiado, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para pensarlo, solo esperaba sobrevivir un día más.

Tomando con renovadas fuerzas su daga, atinó a derribar a dos más lo que le dejaba a solo uno por exterminar y no podía permitirse perder más tiempo, seguramente aquellos monstruos debían llevarle mucha ventaja. En una maniobra digna de su talento, fue a clavar su daga en la oreja de su contrincante en turno y le vio desaparecer en el aire como los demás.

Ahora lo más difícil. Las criaturas sabían que solo era ella quien les combatía y aprovecharon esa ventaja, necesitaba de toda su concentración y tal vez así podría recuperar el tiempo perdido. El lugar seguía obscuro y pacifico, como si nada hubiese pasado ahí, el pasto y los árboles cubrían perfectamente el rastro de la batalla que se había llevado ahí. Lo cual era bastante conveniente si no se quería llamar la atención, algo en lo que ella y al parecer esos extraños tenían en común. Quizás después pensaría en ello, ahora realmente necesitaba concentrarse en los sonidos, aunque para su desgracia, no lograba escuchar nada más que su propia respiración.

El aire se rompió a su lado y volvió el rostro descubriendo una flecha en el suelo, ni siquiera la obscuridad reinante podía ocultar el color negro de la flecha que ahora reposaba sobre el suelo muy cerca de su pie. Su vista se fue a los árboles de donde parecía venir aquella flecha, su cabeza trabajaba a toda prisa, había alguien más ahí y desconocía completamente de quien era esa flecha. Las suyas tenían colores al final y las de Legolas llevaban el color dorado en las puntas… eran de alguien más, pero su preocupación por descubrir quién era el arquero escondido se vio disminuida al sentir el paso de una segunda rozando su oreja y después una voz grave y desconocida.

-La siguiente va entrar directamente en tu cabeza elfa… lárgate de aquí, este asunto no es tuyo… -

Otra vez esa palabra… ¿era eso un insulto?

Alzó la vista y en la cima de un árbol divisó una figura alta y deforme, pero mucho más delgado que las que había visto hasta ahora.

Un arquero.

\- Por ahora no estoy muy interesado en una pelea contigo, mis órdenes son recuperar un objeto preciado para mi maestro, pero si sigues entrometiéndote, créeme niña no voy a mostrarme tan benévolo contigo y tu amiguito – su voz inspiraba miedo y evocaba algo sombrío.

Aquello era una amenaza para ella y Legolas. Algo estaban haciendo bien para incomodar a semejantes bestias y no le daría el gusto de ver el temor que comenzaba a crecer en su interior al ver que a lado de este aparecían por lo menos cuatro más. Agarró coraje y rápido se deshizo del nudo en la garganta para devolverles la amenaza con su arco.

\- ¡Este lugar es mi hogar y por lo tanto mi asunto!… - exclamó desafiándoles.

\- Estúpida… si lo que deseas es morir puedo concedértelo – dijo entesando su arco.

Tauriel soltó rápidamente su flecha y fue a ensartase en el ojo del arquero más próximo.

Eso era todo, no podría evitar la muerte en esas condiciones, no llevaba entre sus cosas un escudo que ahora le serviría mucho y estaba segura que no llegaría a la arboleda más próxima sin caer presa de alguna mortífera flecha. Estaba a merced de sus atacantes y plantada en aquel lugar les observó fijamente esperando el golpe final. Tenía miedo y no podía evitarlo, morir de aquella manera no era precisamente el destino que ella hubiese elegido, pero se alegró por lo menos haber rescatado a aquella mujer y por su cabeza pasaron todas las demás personas que ya no podría ayudar… a quienes ya no podría ver nunca más...

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en nombres pero había dos que rápido pasaron por su cabeza. Sus padres con quienes pronto podría reunirse y Legolas a quien le estaba tan agradecida por su amor incondicional. Si iba a partir de este mundo ahora por lo menos lo haría pensando en quienes más amaba en el mundo. Respiró una última vez antes de que la lluvia de saetas iniciará. El viento a su alrededor parecía romperse con cada flecha caída, seguramente más de una docena habían terminado junto a ella y aún así ninguna le rozó.

Abrió los ojos temerosa y se encontró intacta en el mismo lugar.

\- ¡Corre! –

Kíli estaba ahí y sujetaba unas tapas de basurero que estaban sirviendo de escudo mientras ella seguía clavada en la tierra, presa de la sorpresa y el miedo.

\- ¡Al carajo!… no me importa si te desmayas –

Tauriel se sorprendió extendiendo los brazos a él.

El joven fue a tomarla de la cintura y la subió a su espalda llevando en una de sus manos la espada y en la otra la tapa-escudo.

Sintió como corrían agitados adentrándose en la arboleda, donde no evitarían ser presa de las flechas, pero por lo menos dificultaría el ser hallados fácilmente. Más ella no sabía a dónde habían ido a parar pues nuevamente había caído presa del hechizo que llevaba maldiciéndole desde el día que el apareció en su vida.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno no quería considerar a alguna chica que se citara en la literatura reciente y en mi estudio de la literatura griega me gusto la historia de artemisia así que por ello apareció en este capitulo... como siempre ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. El encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caía en un sueño pesado, como ya lo había hecho antes... solo que al despertar todo parecía más conocido,más real... ¿eran sueños? ¿visiones?  
> Un bosque, soldados, órdenes, arañas, enanos... ¿qué significaba todo ello?  
> ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loca?... el último rostro conocido parecía desconcertarla más que los anteriores... que mal juego del destino... solo más preguntas y nadie quien las responda...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otro capítulo más que espero disfruten... sé que tengo la manía de describir el primer encuentro de Kíli y Tauriel, pero es que no puedo evitarlo... en fin, estoy tratando de editarme a mi misma y este capitulo es algo corto, no prometo que los demás vayan a serlo... pero intentare hacerlo (la verdad es que este así quedo)

**Capítulo 14**   
**Encuentros**

 

 

El día apenas comenzaba y ella debía cumplir con su deber. El bosque no era más un lugar lleno de vida y menos uno seguro. La población de arañas era cada vez mayor y no podían evitarlo, el rey se negaba a terminar el problema de raíz como muchas veces ella lo había sugerido. Dol Guldur era ese lugar, pero su majestad se resistía a explorar aquella vieja ciudad abandonada, donde hace mucho tiempo se cometieron atroces actos de crueldad. Ahora se suponía era solo el nido de esos bichos y algunas criaturas que vieron perdidas sus esperanzas con la caída de su maestro Sauron.

No entendía cómo esa información le parecía tan familiar, pero las imágenes seguían pasando frente a ella con tanta naturalidad, como si fuesen parte de su memoria.

Estaba en el bosque rodeada de hombres y mujeres con las mismas extrañas orejas que había visto en ella, sus padres y Legolas. Eso debía significar algo… ellos la habían llamado “elfa” lo que fuera eso, seguramente estaba relacionado.

Le era tan sencillo caminar sobre los árboles y pasear sobre ellos, parecía de hecho demasiado común, le gustaba sentir la sensación bajos sus pies al pasar sobre las hojas caídas de los árboles, sentir en sus manos la corteza de los árboles y el olor del bosque donde aún había vida.

Un elfo de cabello rubio entro en escena. Legolas estaba con ella y le llamó a su lado, al parecer la instrucciones eran patrullar como llevaba haciéndose desde hace muchos años.

\- Las instrucciones de mi padre han sido que acabemos con las malditas alimañas que siguen extendiendo su territorio, están corriendo hacia el norte por lo que intentaremos limpiar esa área antes de que la perdamos como el valle… sin piedad – hablaba con tanta seguridad y le parecía que ese era completamente el Legolas que ella conocía… pero porque entonces se veía tan diferente.

El príncipe se acercó a ella – Mi padre ha sido muy claro con lo del ataque a las arañas… supongo que será un día muy largo nuevamente, su instrucción es volver hasta que el bosque esté limpio nuevamente… - parecía realmente preocupado por las órdenes de su padre, pero como no estarlo, a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de los días en que el aquel lugar lucía su magnífico esplendor, lleno de vida y la esperanza de un próspero futuro.

\- Tú padre debería dejarme ir con un pequeño grupo a Dol Guldur… no tendríamos que ir muchos, solo como labor de reconocimiento. Creo que sería la única forma de estar seguros y exterminarlos de una buena vez – aquellas palabras escapaban de su boca como si de verdad tuviera conocimiento del tema.

\- Lo sé Tauriel, pero no creo sea prudente que lo hagas tú… lo conoces muy bien, no ha querido ni siquiera tomar mi consejo, sigue poniendo excusas para pensar que estoy hablando por ti… -

\- Entiendo lo difícil que debe ser eso Legolas… supongo que soy responsable de ello y créeme desearía hacer cualquier cosa para evitarte más problemas… -

\- Vamos no tiene caso perder más tiempo pensando en ello, marchemos y hagamos lo que se nos ha pedido – su rostro nuevamente retomo la fiereza que le había visto antes.

Se acercó a ella nuevamente y de una forma muy personal le tomó el rostro – Solo haz algo por mí… regresa a salvo ¿de acuerdo? –

En sus ojos azules brillaba una llama que había aprendido a reconocer de hace muchos años. El Legolas del presente y el mismo que le miraba ahí guardaban el mismo secreto.

Ambos le amaban.

Retrocedió incómoda, la guardia parecía dirigir sus miradas hacia otra parte, como si supieran sobre aquel momento íntimo entre ambos. Ella le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, lo quería de eso no había duda, quizás hace muchos años, cuando era más joven creyó que le amaba también, pero ahora llamar a ese sentimiento amor le parecía desmedido.

\- Vamos no perdamos el tiempo entonces… apuesto que hoy podré ganarte-

\- Ya quisieras… -

En eso era bastante buena, las relaciones nunca se le habían dado muy bien y él era su mejor amigo. Definitivamente cazar arañas y criaturas le resultaba más sencillo que aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el apuesto príncipe.

//

No llevaban ni medio día en la cacería cuando les fue notificado de la incursión de seres extraños en el centro del bosque.

\- Mi capitán hay un pequeño grupo de invasores y me parece que están dirigiéndose hacia los nidos de las arañas… – dijo reportándose unos de los vigías del bosque a Tauriel.

Aquello era extraño qué clase de desesperada comitiva se atreverían a cruzar el bosque en semejante estado.

Legolas intervino -¿De quién se trata? –

\- Mi señor, creo que es una compañía de enanos –

Príncipe y capitana se miraron ciertamente desconcertados - ¿Enanos? - No cualquier elfo se atrevía a realizar una excursión como esa ¿Qué podrían tramar los enanos en aquellas tierras?

\- Vayamos y alcancémoslos antes de que se conviertan en la cena de las arañas – repitió segura.

\- Quizás la muerte es lo que han venido a buscar… sabes mejor que nadie lo que piensa mi padre acerca de esos despreciables enanos… -

\- Hay bastante prisiones en los calabozos para ellos… quizás podríamos interrogarlos, qué tan seguido has visto enanos en estas tierras –

Enanos, elfos… poco entendía ella las palabras que salían de su boca, más hablaba con autoridad ante ellos y al parecer había suficiente confianza para cuestionar una orden de su príncipe. Después de todo ella era una simple guerrera y si cabía la posibilidad de salvar una vida bien valía la pena intentarlo.

El centro del bosque estaba retirado de su lugar de limpieza, aún así se movían con gracia y agilidad sobre los altos árboles del bosque, entre más se adentraban, más espesas y gruesas telarañas encontraban. Las malditas arañas se estaban fortaleciendo y tomando más terreno, estaba segura que nunca acabarían con ellas haciendo uso de semejantes estrategias. A ninguno de los de su compañía les pasó desapercibido que había demasiada actividad en aquel lugar y que su trabajo estaba resultando completamente en vano.

Llegaron cerca del avistamiento de aquellos extraños y repulsivos seres. Las arañas ni siquiera les prestaron atención a ellos, al parecer habían encontrado presas mucho más sencillas de cazar y ella estaba segura que se trataba de los enanos, de quienes sabía muy poco sobre su anatomía y mucho sobre las historias que se contaban acerca de sus desagradables modales. En los libros se hablaba sobre su baja estatura, barbas enormes y facciones toscas, ese era el conocimiento en general que albergaban la mayoría de ellos. Había leído historias sobre su terrible carácter: avariciosos, testarudos y poco sociables, por lo que su limitado conocimiento sobre aquella raza, estaba solo basado en los pocos registros donde se hablaba de ellos y demasiado a lo que Legolas y el mismo rey llegaban a conversar cada vez que se hacía referencia al pueblo creado por Aüle.

No podía negar que su curiosidad iba de la mano con poder verles en acción en medio de aquel bosque.

Vio correr arañas por debajo de sus pies. Escucho gritos de voces graves y desconocidas para ella. Estaban acercándose y seguramente las arañas ya estaban haciendo estragos con ellos.

\- Tengan cuidado con los enanos, estoy seguro que van a defenderse con uñas y dientes… desármenlos y no confíen en ellos -

_“No confiar en ellos”_

Guardo esas palabras y ordeno a su compañía dirigirse al claro del bosque. Justo en ese momento una voz pidiendo auxilio le hizo virar en dirección contraria hacia donde se encaminaba Legolas y el resto de su compañía.

Alguien necesitaba ayuda y ya fuese un simple y mortal enano, ella le ayudaría.

Se dejó caer sobre una araña que intentaba convertir en su cena a un solo enano que seguía preso entre las pegajosas redes y mientras aquel ser le suplicaba un arma, se dedicó a exterminar a cuanto arácnido se ponía en frente, con la completa resolución de salvarle, pero sin poner tontamente un arma en el que hasta ahora consideraba un enemigo.

Actuando rápido mostró una destreza que no creía poder poseer. A dónde tirará su daga o flecha está causaba un daño mortal. De haber seguido el conteo de cacería de arañas probablemente ella saldría victoriosa. Más al verse libre de aquellas molestas arañas, por fin tenía tiempo para dedicarle al “enano” frente a ella y entonces percibió que o los libros no eran precisos respecto al espécimen que tenía frente a ella o simplemente el ser que tenía frente ella no era un enano, pues no se ajustaba en nada al descrito en los libros. Por otro lado, la conmoción que sintió no se debía en nada a descubrir que había sido engañada por muchos años… quizás la Tauriel del pasado se sentía defraudada o nerviosa por la incómoda mirada que el enano le regalaba, pero la actual no daba cabida al personaje que había frente a sus ojos.

Aquel enano le era condenadamente familiar, notablemente más bajo de estatura, con una larga cabellera oscura y esos adorables ojos marrones con motas doradas… no había lugar a dudas que podría reconocerlo en todas partes.

Era Kíli.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. No dudes dejar tus comentarios, quejas, dudas, kudos ^^  
> hasta el próximo capítulo... De vuelta a la tierra...


	16. Un nuevo día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día ha comenzado... pero ¡oh! ¿dónde se encuentra? retazos de la noche anterior parecen volver a su memoria... quizás... tal vez... huye, huye...   
> Esta vez está en juego algo más que su vida... su cordura y su bien guardado corazón podrán sufrir las consecuencias de no mantenerse a raya...   
> ¿Qué significan sus visiones? ¿por qué rayos está ese chico Stone en ellas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^  
> Kili...hehehehe, este capitulo esta lleno de momentos Kiliel ^^ lo cual amo... aunque no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas ¿verdad? que sería de todo sin drama... al final de la historia sabrán porque lo digo hehehehehe.  
> Como siempre espero que disfruten de leer este capitulo que me ha quedado un poco largo, pero igual espero responda algunas dudas y otros misterios deben permanecer fuera de la luz por su propio bien...

**Capitulo 15**

**Un nuevo día**

 

 

  
Un atrevido rayo de luz golpeo en su cara y se encontró abriendo los ojos en un lugar completamente desconocido. Su dolorido cuerpo se quejó cuando hizo por sentarse sobre la suave cama y entonces sus ojos vagaron por la habitación de color gris Oxford. Parecía ser un lugar bastante tranquilo, decorada con elegantes muebles de madera y metal, y una enorme ventana por donde ahora se colaba la luz, la cual imaginaba debía tener una impresionante vista.

Ignoró la curiosa chispa que crecía en ella y fue suplida por otra mucho más apremiante: Resolver el enigma sobre dónde se encontraba. Para su mala suerte no encontró nada en la habitación que le revelase su ubicación.

La ventana prometía más respuestas, por lo que fijó su vista en el pequeño espacio que daba hacia el exterior y encontró un edificio muy alto y de color grisáceo que había visto antes… el mismo que había visto tantas veces desde otra perspectiva en otro lugar – Ese edificio se ve desde el comedor de Legolas… - su corazón se acelero ante el temor de siquiera pronunciar el nombre del sospechoso. Levanto las sabanas y con alivio descubrió que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Observó detenidamente cada rincón, algo que le confirmara sus terribles sospechas… nada, había una enorme pantalla empotrada en la pared, un hermoso librero, un cuadro con líneas rojas y azules que agregaban color a la habitación… la mesa de estudio, quizás si pudiera llegar a ella…

El dolor en su mano derecha le hizo girar su mano y dejarla a la vista. Llevaba una venda en ella y luego descubrió que llevaba unas vendas similares en ambas piernas: una en el muslo y otra en la rodilla. Ella no recordaba estar en un hospital, por lo que dedujo que él se había encargado de curarla. Aquella situación no hizo nada más que acrecentar su molestia, ella estaba ahí indefensa e inconsciente y ese joven se había tomado demasiadas libertades… claro en caso de que realmente fuera él… lo cual era casi seguro.

Intento serenarse y razonar un poco la situación, eso no era un sueño y definitivamente tampoco la habitación de Legolas, ella no había sabido más de sí cuando dejó que Kíli la llevara fuera del área de peligro… para ese entonces seguramente habían pasado muchas cosas y aquello le hacía descansar en esa cama todavía más incómoda, pues se había convertido en una pesada carga para salir con vida de ese lugar. Cómo odiaba convertirse ante él en una triste “damisela en peligro” y el hecho de saber que le debía la vida le resultaba más humillante, no le agradaba parecer débil y torpe frente a nadie, cuanto menos ante él. Hasta ahora había sabido mostrarse fuerte y cautelosa, sin embargo ahora aquellos días le parecían lejanos, ahora no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptar su nada honroso fracaso, pues frente a Kíli Stone era imposible ser la misma de antes, lo cual resultaba bastante frustrante.

Hizo un intento por traer a su memoria lo acontecido la noche anterior y restos de esta fueron volviendo a ella. Había ido a un estúpido baile, había salido de ahí para encontrarse con esas horrendas bestias… un arquero, una búsqueda… la muerte rondándole y con notable ansiedad recordó el último rostro que había visto esa noche.

\- ¡Maldita seas Stone!… – se repitió a sí misma - ¿Qué estabas pensando al traerme a tu departamento?-

Observó la venda cerca de su muslo derecho y la mezcla entre vergüenza y coraje creció en su interior.

¡Él le había puesto una mano encima!…

Pero solo había sido para ayudarla, se repitió intentando minimizar su molestia, ya que todo lo demás parecía intacto, el pegado corsé que llevaba, inclusive la sucia falda. Estaba actuando como una paranoica… él no era como aquel otro joven, eso le quedó bastante claro. Ahora el calor en sus mejillas se negaba a desaparecer y si el apareciera ahora le sería bastante difícil controlar la situación, por lo que absorbió todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y mentalizó un montón de cosas que la ponían furiosa, estaba convencida de que con ello podría salvar un poco de su herido orgullo.  
Intentó ponerse en pie y le costó un poco al principio, después de unos pasos, todo fue mucho más sencillo, se acercó a la cómoda y descubrió la única foto del joven junto a su familia. La tomó en sus manos y la observó a detalle; aparecían en ella una mujer mayor, seguramente su madre, un hombre de unos fieros ojos azules que le recordó a su padrastro y reconoció al joven que había visto hace unas semanas, cuando llegó por fin al rostro del moreno, no creyó haber visto esa mirada en sus ojos, se le veía serio y casi irreconocible ante la ausencia de su característica sonrisa y ese armonioso brillo en los ojos; era algo extraño pues desde que le conoció siempre le había parecido muy atractiva esa mirada alegre y trasparente. No se había dado cuenta pero contemplaba el retrato del joven con admiración y secretamente con un poco de deleite, mientras sin reparar en ello, sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse. Dejó la fotografía en el mismo lugar donde estaba y se concentró en el rostro del hombre de mirada de helada, era un hombre atractivo pese a ser mayor de edad, seguramente su padre o pariente… su imponente figura aunada a su estoica mirada, le revelaba parte de la personalidad del hombre.

De no haber estado distraída en ello, quizás hubiese estado lista para lo que vendría después.

-Buen día… ¡¿pero qué haces levantada?! Esperaba que por lo menos durmieras hasta mediodía - dijo observando divertido como el leve rubor en sus mejillas encendía ahora

todo su rostro – Te sugiero que mejor vuelvas a la cama…

\- Me siento bien… quiero irme a casa… - dijo mordiéndose el labio intentando no parecer demasiado nerviosa.

\- Tranquila aquí puedes ocupar mi cama el tiempo que desees, creo que te caería bien unas horas más – dijo completamente ajeno al hechizo que parecía tener sobre ella.

\- ¿Tú cama? -

\- Así es, mi cama, tengo una habitación para visitas pero es muy pequeña… - dijo señalando hacia otra puerta – Créeme no pretendo retenerte a la fuerza, es solo que no sé dónde vives y bueno tu novio no está en casa… así que tenía pocas opciones – depositó una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama – Imagino que desayunas... perdona si no consulte contigo el menú, pero no quise despertarte y preparé un sabroso omelet italiano, me pareció que te caería bien… -

\- Legolas no es mi novio… - dijo como si quisiera quitarle importancia a semejante información.

\- ¿A no? – el joven escucho con agrado esa noticia, pero optó por no mostrar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No y punto. Es más relevante saber cómo es que termine aquí –

\- Vaya, vaya ya comenzamos con las preguntas… sabes no pienso negarte las respuestas, siempre y cuando tu actuaras así conmigo… – se detuvo en la puerta un momento –

Como ya te has levantado y dudo mucho que logre meterte de nuevo en la cama, creo que lo correcto es que me acompañes a desayunar ¿Qué dices? –

\- ¡Que muero de hambre! –

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – extendió su brazo y lo dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¡Vamos! no soy tan delicada como para no llegar sola hasta el comedor… aunque no lo creas se cuidarme sola -

\- Sé que no eres precisamente la damisela que guste de pedir rescate y creo que de necesitarlo tu orgullo jamás te permitiría reconocerlo, pero por si acaso permaneceré a tu lado en caso de que necesites alguien en quien apoyarte -

Tras aquella puerta se encontraba el comedor y sala. El espacio era muy acogedor, seguramente del mismo tamaño que el de su amigo un piso más arriba. Apreciaba que el joven no la atacará con las mismas preguntas que sabía no respondería y de hecho se atrevía a pensar que hasta estaba siendo lindo con ella. En su intento por no tocarla se había puesto unos guantes de cocina y la había acompañado hasta el comedor. Aquel momento le parecía increíblemente osado, jamás en su vida hubiera imaginado estar desayunando con el joven más apuesto que conocía y del que estaba sintiéndose cada vez más atraída y ahí estaban delatándola sus mejillas que no dejaban de mostrar ese maldito rubor que casi hacía desaparecer sus pecas.

Debía tomar las cosas más seriamente, ahora no era un buen momento para hacer nada con ella, mucho menos con él. Tomó el primer bocado y después hizo la pregunta que llevaba esperando hacer desde que descubrió que estaba ahí - Me gustaría saber cómo es que apareciste en ese preciso momento… aunque comprendo que si yo no respondo a tus preguntas, tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad de responder a las mías… - dijo tranquilamente – Pero voy a decirte algo que creo que mereces saber… - esta vez no evitó su mirada, estaba a punto de expresar palabras que salían de lo más profundo de su corazón – Aprecio el que hayas arriesgado tu vida para salvarme… no cualquiera se arriesgaría por una completa extraña y más viendo que a lo que te enfrentas no son precisamente un par de ebrios… ellos buscaban…

\- Matarte lo sé –

\- Claro es fácil llegar a esa conclusión, por lo menos me complace saber que soy como una piedra en sus zapatos… Supongo que eso habla mucho del daño que hemos hecho en su misión… seguro ahora han de estar rabiando porque no pudieron quitarme del camino, pero no voy a darles una segunda oportunidad, eso no volverá a pasar… – ¿lo había dicho en voz alta? Al parecer sí, pues Kíli la observaba atento como si fuera el discurso más elocuente que hubiera escuchado antes – Bueno, después de todo… - Suspiro

\- Demonios… voy a decirlo esta vez, y en verdad desearía no tener que repetirlo… ya que si estoy aquí sentada ha sido todo gracias a ti – terminó por fin.

El joven frente a ella la miraba incrédulo, intuyó que él no esperaba esa reacción de su parte y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

\- Supongo que no es tu fuerte –

\- Acaso no es obvio… -

\- Después trabajaremos en ello… por ahora creo que lo más incómodo es que me llames Stone, mi nombre es Kíli y no le hará ningún daño a nadie que me llames así, y por lo demás no tienes nada que agradecerme yo estaba ahí e hice lo que era correcto, seguro tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí… - no iba a confesarle que la había seguido cuando le vio partir abruptamente de aquella fiesta – No hay nada que agradecer -

Ninguno de los dos parecía reparar en que llevaban ya un tiempo observándose fijamente a los ojos, ajenos al tiempo, al mundo exterior. El joven atravesó la mesa acercándose a ella y Tauriel se limitó a permanecer petrificada sobre su asiento. Si él la tocaba nuevamente estaba consciente que volverían las visiones que le tenían perturbada… la última había sido demasiado real y por extraño que pareciera incluía al chico que ahora estaba a solo unos pasos… era todo tan extraño y a la vez tan familiar. Lo único constante era los sentimientos que ese joven seguía despertando en ella. En su cabeza comenzaron a formarse imágenes donde la atraía hacia él y comenzaba a besarla. Un tierno beso de reconocimiento que iba haciéndose más y más exigente hasta que los dos terminaron envueltos en un fuerte y apasionado abrazo.

_Huye._

La apremiante necesidad de salir se asomó en ella, pero nunca llegó a ser más fuerte que el deseo de que aquella fantasía se hiciera realidad.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el cálido aliento del otro y esa mezcla de aroma a especias, madera y jazmín que parecía embriagarlos les estaba volviendo locos. La chica estaba bajo un hechizo y por su mente solo pasaba la idea de grabar en su memoria aquel aroma tan suyo, aquellas motas doradas en sus ojos y descubrió con agrado que el parecía sumido en el mismo embrujo.

El tiempo se hizo cómplice de ellos, deslizándose lentamente entre las agujas del reloj, a lo lejos la música fue desapareciendo hasta llenar la habitación de un silencio, uno que no era para nada incomodo, sin embargo creaba la ilusión de un mágico mundo hecho solo para ambos. Kíli dio un paso hacia ella y tomó su mejilla a través de un pedazo de tela, Tauriel sintió el calor de aquella caricia y dejó caer suavemente su cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Quién eres en verdad Tauriel Greenleaf? – pregunto susurrando.

Entonces antes de que todas las preguntas quedasen resueltas, antes de cumplir con los anhelados sueños de los jóvenes, dos hombres decidieron que era un buen momento para realizar una visita al joven estudiante en casa.

Así fue que el momento se escapó y sorprendidos como estaban desistieron ante aquel primer intento, mientras sus mejillas delataban lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

\- ¿Kíli? – los ojos del rubio pasaban del moreno a la pelirroja y ella no pudo adivinar si realmente estaba sorprendido o enfadado, aunque se aventuraba a creer que era la segunda opción - Vaya… tienes compañía –

Detrás de él un hombrecillo apareció. No le conocía, pero su rostro le inspiró confianza, seguramente por la alegre sonrisa que llevaba bajo esa nariz un poco regordeta. Era más bajo que el rubio y llevaba un traje casual que le daba una pinta bastante afable, su castaña cabellera rizada y sus rosadas mejillas completaban su pintoresca imagen.

\- ¿Fili?… ¿Bilbo?…– balbuceo Kíli – Les presento a Tauriel… -

Intentó incorporarse y los recién llegados se acercaron a ella. Primero al amable hombre y luego al rubio que la miraba inexpresivo para luego terminar observando a su hermano con reproche.

\- Un placer soy Tauriel… -

\- Tauriel Greenleaf ¿cierto? – completo Fili.

\- Así es – intentó ordenarse un poco, aún podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas e intento inútilmente alisar las marcas en su falda – Deberán disculparme… Kíli se ofreció a dejarme dormir aquí hoy… la fiesta de anoche se salió un poco de control, desde luego todo ha sido culpa mía – lo que en realidad era verdad, pero por la mirada que le dedicaba el hermano del joven, su presencia no era bien vista ahí – De hecho ya me iba… solo que mi coche… - volteó a ver al arquero, no podía irse a casa así solamente. Su coche estaba a varias manzanas.

\- Discúlpenos Señorita, de saber que Kíli tenía “visitas” habríamos avisado antes… - dijo el que se llamaba Bilbo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- No… no para nada… no soy la clase de visita que usted piensa… – volviendo a ruborizarse ante la idea de que pensaran que ellos habían pasando la noche juntos.

\- Fili pasaron muchas cosas y yo me ofrecí a dejarla dormir aquí… -

\- No me extraña, supongo que esas “cosas” eran las mismas del incendio ¿cierto? – su voz no podía esconder su molestia.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y terminaron asintiendo.

\- Bilbo podrías hacerme el favor de dejar a la señorita Greenleaf en su casa… tengo un asunto que tratar con Kíli… -

Bilbo observó la escena un tanto incomodo, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que pasaría tan pronto él y la joven dejaran el apartamento. Tauriel a cambio observó al hombre llamado Bilbo y luego a su anfitrión, sus ojos no revelaban nada, pero estaba segura de que estaba en problemas… de que magnitud no lo sabía, aunque estaba segura que no era ni la primera ni la última vez que llevaba jóvenes a ese piso…

\- Lo lamento Sto… Kíli… de verdad – no se atrevería a decir más, al verle la pregunta que había lanzado él resonaba en su cabeza como si él la hubiese gritado… ¿Quién era ella?... ¿Qué era ella?... porque había despertado a esas horrendas bestias… porque la acosaban sueños y visiones de un mundo extraño y por qué demonios deseaba besar a ese joven, pese a decirse una y mil veces que no era correcto, que no era el lugar y mucho menos el tiempo… que todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba desde que él apareció en su vida… aquella pregunta no tenía respuesta por más que buscara una en lo más profundo de su ser.

Kíli pareció un poco decepcionado por verla partir, más le dejo ir con una tibio – Ha sido un placer… –

//

Una vez que los dos ajenos a la familia se marcharon de ahí, Fili quien solía ser un joven bastante tranquilo e indulgente decidió no pasar por alto la imprudencia de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué no te lo advertí antes? Me escuchas Kíli… ¿me has oído alguna vez?… - comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala – Demonios Kíli… te lo advertí, se que inclusive Thorin también te lo ha advertido… ¿no te lo hemos repetido suficiente? –

El joven escuchaba el discurso de su hermano. Lo amaba y extrañaba mucho, pero el ya no era un niño, él estaba haciendo su vida… llevarla a casa había sido solo una acción que creyó necesaria.

//

Apenas se adentraron en la arboleda, escuchó el golpe de varias saetas resquebrajarse en los arboles, definitivamente aquello había sido la idea más rápida y adecuada para las circunstancias.

¿Qué pretendía ella ahí? ¿Morir?

Nunca le había dado la impresión de ser una de esas jovencitas lloronas y débiles, ella parecía sufrir cuando salió del baile… hace algunas semanas había dejado de pensar que ella había respondido así solo por sufrir una humillación frente a media universidad el día que le conoció. No, ahora deducía más cosas acerca de su carácter. Era intrépida, valiente y decidida… le era fácil enojarse, pero también mostrar una sonrisa. Le había observado algunas veces en la universidad, pertenecía a una gran cantidad de clubes en las diferentes universidades: Literatura; inclusive leyó un cuento escrito por ella. Arquería donde el entrenador no había hecho más que alabarla. Botánica en el cuidado y uso de algunas plantas ayudando al profesor Mctree e inclusive estaba involucrada en algunas asociaciones pro defensa de los animales y participado en la recaudación fondos para reforestar áreas de la universidad y parques públicos. Ayudaba los jueves a la señorita Vera en la biblioteca y le había visto salir esa misma tarde del salón de danza, donde investigando había descubierto que las clases se llevaban antes de las cinco.

Tauriel era todo un misterio y se encontró deseando descubrir que se escondía bajo aquel velo, además del misterio por el que cada vez que la tocaba terminaba desplomándose en sus brazos o pero sobre todo el porqué deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta no saber más de sí, eso le desconcertaba y confundía pues hasta hace unos meses el solo deseaba volver a casa con Anya, ahora la bella pelirroja se había adueñado de sus sueños y su cabeza volaba hacia ella tan pronto llegaba a él al aroma de las flores, el susurro de los árboles o en la noche mientras alzaba los ojos a las brillantes estrellas en el cielo.

Apartando un poco sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que las flechas habían cesado. Quizás aquella criatura por fin había dejado de atacarles. Debía estar seguro para poder marcharse de aquel lugar. Volteo a verla y al parecer seguía sumida en aquel estado de sueño. Le cubrió con la capucha que llevaba y se marchó a investigar.

Afuera todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. El viento fresco mecía su rebelde cabello y no parecía verse ninguna criatura a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar alrededor esperando detectar algún signo de vida ya fuera para pedir ayuda o para defenderse, él se encontraba listo. Apenas había caminado unos pasos, una escena impresionante le deslumbro.

El parque había quedado lejos, pues ahora al paisaje que contemplaban sus ojos era casi irreal. Frente a él se alzaban unos imponentes árboles tan altos como el cielo, la noche era la más clara y obscura que había visto jamás, podía admirar en toda su gloria la luna y estrellas coronando el bello cielo nocturno, mientras el sonido de un riachuelo que corría atravesando aquella fértil tierra le hizo recordar sus veranos en casa. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba? Trepó el árbol como cuando niño y al llegar a la cima encontró la cúspide de una montaña alta justo en medio de la nada. Si tuviera que nombrarla no le parecía a ninguna de las que había visto en sus libros de geografía o google maps.

Era una simple montaña solitaria.

El sonido de pasos bajo sus pies le hizo bajar un poco. Las criaturas pesadas y grotescas caminaban en filas, todos revisando el lugar como si pretendieran encontrar algo entre todas aquellas hojas. De pronto todo aquel bosque se llenó de una cegadora luz que estaba repleta de colores y le colmó de aliento el corazón.

\- ¡La tenemos! Hemos encontrado otro fragmento de piedra… - exclamó victorioso uno.

Los secuaces del que supuso era el capitán se llenaron de júbilo, lanzando alaridos en medio de aquel solitario bosque. Tan pronto aquella asquerosa criatura puso sus manos sobre la piedra esta perdió su brillo y termino apagándose.

\- ¡Volvamos!-

-Espera… creo que esa horrenda criatura ha estado espiándonos –

\- No, esta es diferente… huele a enano… el elfo ya no está por aquí… -

Kíli sintió cuando la rama donde se apoyaba se partía y se sujeto rápidamente a otra, aunque lamentablemente esta le dejara el cuerpo colgando.

\- Maldito enano muéstrate y pelea con nosotros… -

\- No te escondas… la piedra será nuestra y recuperaremos la montaña antes que ustedes desgraciados… nuestro maestro volverá y ya veremos si puedes seguir escondiéndote de nosotros –

Les vio partir, eran demasiados para enfrentárseles el solo y solo disponía de su arco, le había dejado su espada a la joven. Seguramente tendría más oportunidad de defenderse con ella.

Sintió que un frío comenzaba a cubrirle, como si fuera tragado por una bestia horrenda y salto entre los arboles hasta que comenzó a ver como aquel lugar junto con los árboles comenzaba a desaparecer frente a sus ojos. Sorprendido por aquella visión tuvo que dejarse caer y aquello no salió muy bien, pues término lastimándose con una rama que le hirió el pie, aunque no fue demasiado grave.

Observó incrédulo el lugar y encontró que nuevamente se encontraba en el parque, lejos de aquellas bestias ¿aquello había sido una visión, un sueño? Nadie creería lo que sus ojos acababan de ver… solo ella podría creerle, estaba bien seguro.

\- ¡Tauriel! - corrió hacia donde había dejado a la chica y la encontró temblando de frío todavía bajo el influjo de aquel sueño.

//

\- No sabía donde dejarla… - se excuso.

\- Ella tiene una casa y lo sabes... estamos solo tú y yo, porque no solo aceptas de una buena vez, querías tenerla aquí ¿verdad?… -

\- Pues si… prefería cuidarla yo… la pobre se veía en mal estado después de lo de esta noche… además ¿qué crees que habrían pensado si la llevaba en ese estado al hospital? –

\- Que alguien le había hecho una mala broma… -

\- No merecía pasar una noche así… -

\- Kíli… hermano, ella es el enemigo… lo último que nos dijiste es que su padrastro intentó hace años encontrar nuestras minas… seguramente a estas alturas ya debe saber porqué estamos aquí y lo que pretendemos hacer cuando lo encontremos… -

\- Ella no es parte de eso… -

\- ¿Acaso te lo confesó mientras la besabas o mientras la curabas? por Dios Kíli… -

\- Fili tú no entiendes… -

\- Claro que entiendo… la chica se te metió entre los ojos y al parecer también entre las piernas… por qué la defiendes así… ¿No estabas enamorado de Anya? –

El joven de pronto se quedó sin palabras. Por su cabeza comenzaron a correr escenas de Anya y el de niños pescando en el río, jugando en el campo, mientras crecían cantando y bailando en sus fiestas. Lo había olvidado todo.

\- Sí… -

\- No te equivoques Kíli… ella no lo hará, te lo aseguro. No va a dejar a su familia por ayudarnos a nosotros… -

El joven pensó que Tauriel no hablaba mucho de su familia, de hecho nunca mencionaba a su padrastro o sus fallecidos padres, bueno en realidad ella no hablaba mucho sobre sí misma o de lo que estaba haciendo por las noches al cazar a esas bestias sin ayuda. Quizás después de todo Fili podría estar en lo cierto, él se expresaba y se mostraba confiable porque así era él… ella en cambio se resistía a hablar sobre el tema, excusándose en que tenía un buen motivo… pero era esa la verdad o solo una forma de mantenerlo alejado a él y a su familia. La lógica apuntaba a que las palabras de Fili eran ciertas, más su hermano podría estar equivocado como había pasado antes, en el fondo creía que Tauriel sería incapaz de cometer un acto tan vil como la traición.

\- Vamos esto es pasajero… estamos más cerca de lograr lo que venimos a hacer. Thorin tiene una cita con el imbécil del alcalde mañana –

Respiró y le dirigió una apesadumbrada sonrisa a su hermano.

\- Muy bien, mañana me reportó a ver como les fue –

\- Vamos puedes sonreír un poco, nadie ha muerto… todo va estar bien -

-¿Por qué vino Bilbo contigo? – Estaba decidido a no seguir hablando sobre el motivo de su desangelada sonrisa – Thorin me dijo que ha estado mal –

\- Si el pobre ha tenido unas horrendas pesadillas desde que llegamos… tú crees ayer soñó con unos como dijo… ¿ogros o trolls? - dijo con una sonrisa – Espero que pronto se arregle, Thorin ha estado tan preocupado por él… ya sabes cómo se pone el tío cuando se trata de Bilbo… -

Claro que lo sabía. Su tío llevaba negándose por más de un año que apreciaba más de lo que pensaba al buen de Bilbo… pronto sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, él mismo se sentía de la misma manera “negándose” la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que provocaba la dulce joven que ahora viajaba con el sujeto del afecto de su tío.  
Ironías de la vida.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por sus comentarios, como ustedes saben son bienvenidos jejejejeje  
> Esperen el próximo capítulo... un enfrentamiento entre pesos pesados: Thorin vs Thranduil jujujuju eso se va poner intenso...
> 
> Gracias por leer y no dudes dejar tus comentarios, sugerencias, kudos y esas cosas :P


	17. Verdades implícitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentros, respuestas, verdades y secretos. Este capítulo muestra las adversidades a las se enfrentan nuestros protagonistas, para ellos no es difícil reconocer que no será sencillo ignorar la atracción que existe entre ellos, sin embargo las dudas, el misterio y los confusos sentimientos que comienzan a brotar en ellos prometen más sinsabores que nada. No ayuda saber que antes de conocerse ambos tenían planes, los cuales deseaban cumplir ansias, ahora el destino parece tambalearse frente a ellos, dirigiendolos a una vertiginosa aventura de la cual desconocen el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh el amor... si todo fuera sencillo para nuestros protagonistas. Reconozco me agrada escribir momentos llenos de romanticismo y otros no tanto... gracias por leer ^^

Capitulo 16/p>

Verdades implícitas 

\- Bien estoy a su completa disposición… espero conozca que soy tan nuevo como Kíli en la ciudad –

\- Muchas gracias… - dijo regalándole una flamante sonrisa.

El alegre hombre se quedo observándola un momento casi con veneración y luego pareció debatirse entre si debía hablar o no - No deseo que crea soy un atrevido señorita Greenleaf, pero espero me permita decirle algo... -

-Tauriel… ¿Señor? – le interrumpió.

\- Bolsón… - exclamo sonriendo – Pero no te preocupes todos me llaman Bilbo… - dijo con satisfacción, como le alegraba saber que sus verdaderos amigos podían hablarle sin formalidades – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no mencionarlo de verdad iría en contra de mis principios... desde que le vi note que es usted muy bella y ahora que le he visto sonreír, me di cuenta que usted además goza de un brillo tan radiante como el de las estrellas –

La joven se ruborizó.

\- No, no, no… no debe apenarse, es la verdad… aunque Kíli ya debe haberse dado cuenta de ello, es un joven bastante apuesto y encantador ¿no le parece?–

\- No sé de qué habla… –

\- Querida, ¿no irá a decirme que no se ha dado cuenta como la ve a usted? –

\- Bueno… es que no sé… el tiene novia –

\- ¿Anya?… me parece que no lo son todavía… -

\- No, ella se llama Haleth… una agradable joven de moral ligera… - soltó con evidente molestia – Oh, Discúlpeme Señor Bilbo… no estoy pasando por un buen momento… -

\- Qué lástima, en verdad es un joven muy agradable… creo que harían una linda pareja -

Lo que arrancó una buena racha de carcajadas. Acaso era posible que sostuviera esa conversación con un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Eligió bien sus palabras, después de todo si tendría que confesar algo preferiría hacerlo directamente con el dueño de tales sentimientos.

\- Lo dudo –

Sus acciones habían dejado ver más de lo que decía. Y no lo había descubierto recientemente. Kíli Stone era un joven apuesto y amable que gustaba ayudar a las personas lo pidieran o no, era un chico de familia, pues había viajado hasta allá por su familia. Gustaba de leer, no cualquiera podría tener nociones de los relatos de los relatos griegos, eran un excelente espadachín y arquero como había escuchado a sus compañeros. Cocinaba, por lo menos preparaba un delicioso café y un exquisito omelet italiano. Y sobre todo en las pocas semanas que había llegado a Valley Mirkwood había desarrollado el “gusto” por salvarla de la muerte. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por conocer seguramente, pero no necesitaba mucho más para saber que estaba más que interesada por el joven que casi la había besado esa misma mañana.

\- No es necesario que lo digas, solo basta mirarlos para saber que usted no cree ni un poco eso, pero tranquila, este será nuestro secreto - dijo sonriéndole una vez más - Y comprendo que algunas damas prefieran guardar sus sentimientos a perfectos extraños, hace bien Señorita Greenleaf… es usted muy sabia –

Por fin habían llegado a su coche.

\- Muchas gracias Señor Bilbo, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerle –

\- El placer ha sido todo mío bella Tauriel, solo permíteme una cosa más… y este tema hubiera deseado no tener que inmiscuirme, pero si me permites un consejo, no creo que debas seguir haciendo este trabajo tu sola… estoy seguro que necesitarás ayuda y Kíli parece encantando de ofrecerla –

\- Aprecio el consejo… -

\- No eres la única que ha estado viendo cosas Tauriel… no entiendo que es lo que tiene este lugar, pero nos trae memorias de algo pasado… supongo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener cuidado sino deseamos repetirlas… -

Le vio marcharse mientras se aferraba a su arco. Se había quedado impresionada ante la revelación que había hecho aquel simpático hombre.

_¿Memorias… memorias de que…?_

Ella apenas había conocido a Kíli hace unos meses, Legolas no era un príncipe ni su padre un rey, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico y ella definitivamente no era ninguna guerrera ni algo parecido.

Respiro profundamente y se volvió al coche que esperaba para llevarla a casa y luego a la universidad. Aún quedaba unas semanas antes de los exámenes y no podía evitar pensar en las competencias externas a las que gracias a la llegada de cierto joven se vería sometida. Más primero lo primero, un buen baño y el día seguiría su curso normal.

Error.

\- Maldita sea mi suerte – dijo apenas entró en el alumbrado departamento.

\- Supongo que maldecir por las mañanas es otra de tus buenas costumbres… - Thranduil le esperaba en su sala – Buen día Tauriel -

//

Una pesadilla.

Aquel día pintaba para ser una verdadera y cruel pesadilla.

Fili había pasado esa mañana a verle y se había topado con una escena que poco entendía. Una fuerza mucho mayor que él le impulsaba a besarla y no en dulce beso de despedida, no, deseaba besarla hasta que perdiera la conciencia, como si llevara una vida esperando poder hacerlo. Estaba seguro que ella le respondería, lo había visto en sus ojos…

¿Realmente lo deseaba?

Había caído en una espiral descendente tras haber escuchado el nombre de Anya. Se suponía que él la amaba, que era la chica a la que había esperado todo ese tiempo y por la que volvería tan pronto terminara la universidad y ahí estaba él sintiendo un poder más grande cuando se encontraba con la hermosa joven de cabellos de fuego. No podía entender que es lo que pasaba. Quizás si estuviera alterado por todo lo que había pasado, sus accidentados encuentros, la imagen de ella como una guerrera valiente, lo tierna que podía verse cuando no creía que nadie más le veía… él hecho de exponer su vida por ella más de una vez le estaba dando una muestra de lo que esa joven representaba para él en tan poco tiempo.

El sonido de su móvil le volvió a la realidad.

\- ¿Madre? –

Escuchó con interés la voz de su madre, la extrañaba mucho, era una buena mujer que había sacrificado mucho a lo largo de toda su vida, siempre poniéndolos a ambos en primer lugar, inclusive cuando tuvo oportunidades de volver a rehacer su vida, ella había decidido que sus hijos eran el motor de su vida y todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Le agradaba escuchar su voz y la conversación había terminado poco después con una serie de recomendaciones sobre la escuela, además de una insistente y feroz amenaza sobre embarazar a alguna chica sin haber terminado la universidad. Su madre definitivamente se ajustaba muy poco al estándar de una madre cualquiera. Hablar con su madre le hacía recordar su tranquila vida en Blue Mountains. De pequeños imaginaba que él y su hermano podían vivir un montón de aventuras como la de los personajes que podían ver en la tv. De grandes estas se limitaron solo a sus excursiones a las montañas, senderismo o sus días de pesca. Nada demasiado extremo, salvo las competencias controladas en las que estaban inscritos, motivo por el cual él y de hecho cada uno de los miembros de la “compañía de Thorin” eran buenos espadachines; él siempre había mostrado gusto por la arquería, por ello su arco y espada siempre viajaban con él, no eran tan sobresaliente con la espada como Fili, pero sabía defenderse bien.

Lamentablemente la nostalgia seguía ahí mientras se terminaba de alistar para el comienzo de un “nuevo día”. Se miró en el espejo y en la cómoda observó la pequeña caja que llevaba ahí desde hace más de un mes. La palabra “motor” volvió a su memoria e instintivamente fue a tomar el collar que nadie había reclamado todavía. Sostener aquel dije entre sus manos le causaba una paz y tranquilidad que antes no sentía. Estaba traicionando a su familia, a Anya y a él mismo. No se sentía bien de estar negando que la chica Greenleaf le agradaba, no podía definir cuánto, seguramente no era amor… pero se le acercaba bastante y sin embargo sabía que su familia nunca vería con agrado que él se relacionara con el enemigo.

Su pantalla volvió a brillar y esta vez no era el rostro de su madre quien aparecía en el móvil. Anya le estaba llamando, seguramente alentada por saber que había hablado con su madre.

\- !Hey Anya! -

//

Respiró hondo había sido atrapada en el acto y se sentía como presa frente a su cazador.

El parecía disfrutar el miedo que había en sus ojos. Su brillante melena platinada hasta los hombros, sus helados ojos azules que cortaban como el acero, su piel pálida y sus elegantes trajes de diseñador a la medida.

\- Tuve un pequeño incidente y me quedé a dormir en casa de una amiga… -

\- Así es como llamas a la persona con la que seguro estas revolcándote… -

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. Cómo podía atreverse a ofenderla de semejante manera.

\- Yo no tengo esa costumbre… quizás si se dedicará a investigar la fuente de esos horrendos chismes se daría cuenta que no soy yo de quien se habla… - dijo tragándose las lágrimas que querían salir.

\- No es la primera vez que te han visto salir de noche y regresar antes de que salga el sol… puedo asegurarte que eso no lo aprendiste en mi casa… -

\- No… eso no lo aprendí ahí… la arrogancia y la falsedad sin embargo es algo que puede aprenderse rápido estando en esas paredes… -

Recibió una bofetada a cambio.

\- No te atrevas a manchar el nombre de la única familia que quiso acogerte… si bien recuerdo llevabas poco más de una año en hogares donde no te deseaban… quizás Legolas y yo hubiéramos estado mejor sin ti… -

\- No hable por Legolas… él es mi amigo por voluntad propia y sin ser una imposición mi hermano… -

\- ¿Segura que es solo su amistad lo que te interesa?... –

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionar eso?!– dijo enfrentándose a él – Sabe de antemano que yo nunca he alentado ninguna otra clase de sentimiento más que el de un leal amigo y la de un fiel hermano… usted bien lo sabe – maldito fuera, tenía un especial talento para sacarla de sus casillas.

\- Tu vulgar carácter desde luego siempre sale a relucir… supongo un rasgo de familia. De saber la molestia en la que te convertirías, jamás te habría abierto las puertas de mi casa y las de mi familia… - se dio la vuelta con aquel aire de autosuficiencia, conociendo el efecto que causaría en la joven.

Ella no callaría la oportunidad de echarle en cara lo difícil que le había hecho la vida - Usted siempre me ha dejado claro la naturaleza de mi adopción y yo la acepte hace mucho… siento pena por Legolas y el padre que él siempre deseo… no tiene porqué preocuparse, en cuanto esté fuera de este lugar voy a devolverle hasta el último centavo de su inversión en mí… usted no me debe nada y yo no deseo deberle nada a usted… -

\- Al menos eso lo tienes claro - miró con fingido interés su reloj Audemars Piguet - Suficiente charla, me parece que no ha sido un completo desperdicio de tiempo después de todo, solo mantén tu palabra y déjale a mi hijo claro lo que planeas hacer. No me gustaría tener que volver a visitarte para recordarte tus palabras, hasta que acabes la universidad eres una Greenleaf así que estás obligada a dar un buen lugar a tu familia, no es a mi solo a quien afectas… él está al igual que tú bien metido en esto… no lo olvides Tauriel… -

Le vio partir sintiendo un profundo asco ante semejante ser. Él jamás podría haber sido un buen padre para Legolas, quizás antes de la muerte de su madre… pero lo único que ella había conocido era a un hombre frío y sin escrúpulos que no le importaba el medio a utilizar para llegar a su objetivo. Como lo había sido ella por medio de aquella adopción pública donde ambos estarían destinados a vivir bajo la misma casa y a sufrir en esa relación tóxica donde no había amor, ni respeto, solo miedo y opresión.

Se sintió un tanto desanimada, pero aquello sería darle más poder del que ya tenía sobre ella. Su vida no dependía del chasquido de sus dedos, necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo, salir y terminar lo que se había propuesto. El año estaba avanzando más rápido de lo que ella pensaba y cuando menos se diera cuenta ya habría terminado con todo aquello. Dejaría aquella vieja vida para por fin hacerse una propia, una muy lejos de allí.

Antes de salir de su departamento se dio unos minutos para observar el retazo de foto que había logrado rescatar de la caja de recuerdos que fueron a la basura tan pronto llegó al orfanato. La había guardado celosamente en un pequeño empaque de plástico y aquello le había permitido que su único recuerdo permaneciera casi intacto.

\- Me hubiera gustado tenerlos un poco más… solo un instante más -

Llevaba su maleta de cambio. Hoy no había duda tendría que presentarse al entrenamiento y estaba segura que ahí encontraría junto con sus compañeros a la nueva adquisición del equipo de arquería.

Ella se proponía demostrar de qué estaba hecha Tauriel Greenleaf.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal Bilbo y Thranduil?... uno tan simpático y el otro cruel y frío... en este capítulo quise mostrar los aliados y enemigos de Tauriel. Durante la historia podrán leer más sobre ellos... Bilbo tendrá buenas aportaciones a la historia, se volverá un importante en el desarrollo de la historia...  
> Les animo a no perderse ningún capítulo de la historia... aún hay mucho por descubrir y más, muchos más momentos KILIEL!


	18. Sueños casi inalcanzables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La palabra abandonar siempre le había parecido cruel... pero la verdad es que sus padres le abandonaron a su suerte hace muchos años, ella ahora era "dueña de su destino" o al menos eso esperaba con la culminación de sus estudios en la bella y fría ciudad de Mirkwood... solo el tiempo dirá si había actuado con sabiduría al abandonar al único ser que le había amado desde niña... pero no se detendría, nada frenaría sus sueños de abandonar Mirkwood y construirse una nueva vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es muy pronto... un poco.   
> No hay mucho que decir, excepto que lo disfruten... :)

**Capítulo 17**

**Sueños casi inalcanzables**

 

 

Después de lo ocurrido esa misma mañana, agradecería que el resto del día transcurriera sin ninguna novedad. En verdad así parecía hasta que a cuarta hora el sueño le venció y se quedo dormida durante la clase de análisis de la psicología moderna. Nunca antes le había pasado y ella se creía descansada, al parecer su cuerpo estaba informándole que necesitaba una dosis extra de cafeína o en las últimas clases volvería a dormirse. Intento probando enumerar las actividades que tenía pendientes para ese día y ello le ayudo un poco a terminar la clase para luego salir corriendo a la cafetería.

Era un lugar amplio donde podían congregarse una buena cantidad de estudiantes, con un sinfín de mesas y unos enorme ventanales por lo que podía observarse los bellos jardines y áreas verdes del la universidad. Se acercó a pedir un café bien cargado y un panini de queso. En menos de quince minutos tenía su orden lista y se dispuso a buscar un buen lugar para sentarse y comer, ahora estaba sola, frecuentemente lo hacía con Legolas o Loreth, pero ninguno estaba disponible por lo que el almuerzo solo sería ella sola. Observó el lugar y descubrió que había muchos lugares vacíos y como no se sentía precisamente con muchos deseos de conversar con nadie, por lo que escogió la mesa más alejada del bullicio que hacían un grupo de estudiantes que no parecían tener deseos de volver a clases.

Se coloco los audífonos y tan pronto término de comer se quedó observando su celular, su reciente encuentro con Thranduil solo había logrado avivar la chispa de abandonar lo más pronto posible ese lugar, por lo que siguió en la búsqueda de un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de Mirkwood donde pudiera establecerse tan pronto se graduara. No es que fuera a mudarse ya o que tuviera el suficiente dinero para hacerlo inmediatamente. Tenía sus ahorros pero estaba segura que ellos solo le alcanzarían unos meses para la renta de un consultorio y un modesto departamento. No le importaba las circunstancias donde empezaría, estaba segura que aquello tendía más valor porque lo haría con su propio esfuerzo, pero aún así necesitaba un lugar que se ajustará a sus ingresos y como no eran muchos, necesitaba encontrar ese lugar antes de graduarse, el tiempo era la respuesta a que sus planes salieran adelante, no deseaba postergar ni un día más su estancia en aquel lugar.

Claro, deseaba algo más, pero solo el tiempo podía darle la satisfacción de encontrar su propio hogar, quizás una pequeña casa con un gran jardín, le parecía la cúspide de una vida bastante agradable, pero definitivamente ahora se encontraba fuera de su presupuesto. Revisó las casas en renta y encontró varias casas frente al mar, amplios departamentos en el centro de la ciudad con vista al parque más grande de la ciudad… mejor ni siquiera revisar el precio de renta, seguramente no se ajustaba a nada que pudiera costear una recién egresada.

\- ¿Estas buscando casa? –

Desvió la mirada a la joven rubia que le observaba.

\- Disculpa, espero no haberte asustado… me llamo Sigrid – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Sigrid, soy Tauriel… solo estaba soñando –

\- Me agrada la casa con vista al mar… crecí en la isla y creo que me he acostumbrado al sonido de las olas, no sé si podría conciliar el sueño sin ese relajante sonido… -

\- Vaya… eso es impresionante, nunca he puesto atención a ello, solo regreso a casa cansada y duermo –

\- Afortunada tú, podrás hacerte vida donde quieras… ¿puedo sentarme? –

\- Claro –

La chica era de tez bronceada pero lucía magníficamente unos impactantes ojos azules. Su semblante al igual que el del hombre que había conocido apenas hace unas horas, era muy agradable e inspiraba confianza. Se sintió algo apenada por no reconocerla, pero cómo si aquella universidad tenía alrededor de más de dieciséis mil estudiantes… aquello era exigirse demasiado.

\- Eres la hija del alcalde ¿Verdad? –

\- Estas en lo cierto –

\- Te he visto en las revistas con tu padre y hermano, siempre luciendo esos bonitos vestidos… tu vida debe estar llena de glamour… -

\- No creas todo lo que ves en esas revistas… créeme después de unas horas todo se vuelve gris y tan aburrido… política y negocios, es de todo lo que se habla y si una intenta dar su opinión la tachan de ser una ignorante entrometida… -

\- Mi padre ha estado negándose volver a la política, mi abuelo fue senador de la región pesquera hace muchos años, todos esperaban que mi padre siguiera sus pasos pero dimitió… supongo que actuó con sabiduría –

\- Estas en lo cierto… -

Por primera vez Tauriel se quedó sorprendida de lo fácil que era conversar con aquella simpática chica, no hacía más que hacerla reír con historias de su padre y sus hermanos.

Aquella simple conversación le parecía tan agradable, sin duda Sigrid era una chica muy afortunada por tener una familia como aquella, y saber que la pérdida de su madre todavía seguía siendo dolorosa, tenía todavía motivos para sonreír como sus pequeños hermanos y su padre. Legolas era su hermano y ella estaba “abandonándole” pues solo se tenían ellos dos en la vida; él la quería y ella lo adoraba, quizás su partida le lastimara demasiado, pero él sabía que el siempre encontraría las puertas abiertas de su casa y las de su corazón, quizás la distancia les separarán un día, pero nunca dejarían de ser amigos y hermanos, de eso estaba bastante segura.

//

Llegó al entrenamiento repuesta, no había nada que una buena comida pudiera hacer. Salió de los vestidores llevando su ajustada ropa deportiva, no podía negar que le agradaba su complexión, por lo menos no podría reprochársela. Era alta y delgada, tenía un perfecto vientre plano, unos brazos y piernas bien torneadas por el baile. Quizás su trasero y busto no era tan generoso como le hubiera agradado pero sabía sacarle provecho a ello.

Al ingresar al salón notó que ya estaban casi todos y Rose fue la primera en acercarse a ella.

\- Vaya hasta que te has dignado Tauriel, pensamos que seguiríamos gozando de tus acostumbradas ausencias-

\- Se ve que me has extrañado Rose… prometo no volver a faltar, supongo que la simple idea de por fin colarte a la final parecía un sueño hecho realidad… de verdad lamento desilusionarte… -

La joven apretó los labios ante la inesperada respuesta de la pelirroja. – Que considerada… espero que ahora que has vuelto, alguien te muestre que no eres la única con afortunadas habilidades –

\- No te has enterado Rose… yo amo los retos, pero aprecio tu preocupación y si me disculpas iré a hablar con el entrenador… buena suerte Rose, se que la vas ocupar… -

Observó la sala, no había señales del joven moreno. Respiró. Ella no estaba ahí para iniciar una competencia, de antemano sabía que el chico tenía habilidades parecidas a las suyas, de ahí a que las igualará esperaba poder averiguarlo pronto.

\- Señorita Greenleaf, vaya así que los rumores de su rival han llegado hasta sus oídos… lamentablemente el joven Stone no podrá presentarse hoy, imagino que la incertidumbre debe estarla matando, pero aproveche el día y podrá concentrarse en entrenarse ya que tiene varias semanas sin visitarnos, por un momento pensé que me había quedado sin mi mejor competidora… - se acercó para susurrarle – Lo negaré ante los demás, pero mi confianza le sigue perteneciendo a usted, espero no me fallé de verdad y deseo que el premio le siga perteneciendo a alguien local y no a esos locos foráneos de las montañas… –

\- No señor, no lo defraudaré –

\- Esa es la actitud, ande, vaya y entrené… -

La joven se dirigió hasta la sala de puntería y presiono el botón que hizo aparecer diferentes figuras a las que debía disparar. Tiró dos flechas que terminaron en el centro de la diana. Al cabo de una hora decidió dejar de fingir que no le preocupaba la situación del “foráneo” como le llamaba el profesor. Tomó su mochila y se fue a los vestidores, deseaba marcharse lo más pronto de ahí, ahora ni siquiera su práctica de ballet le parecía interesante.

//

Durante el trayecto había hablado con Legolas, definitivamente ese día no le visitaría en casa. Imaginar encontrarse con su padrastro el mismo día sería demasiado. La conversación se había basado principalmente en su último sueño y la visita del recién llegado arquero. Extrañamente omitió relatarle el suceso durante del desayuno, estaba casi segura que su amigo se levantaría de la cama e iría hasta ella para darle una buena reprimenda por haber siquiera pensado que podía dejar que semejante hombre la besara. Bastante le era con que ya él no hubiera estado ahí para ayudarla y hubiera terminado en casa de aquel joven.

Ella estaba siendo clara, siempre lo había sido ¿o no? Las duras palabras de Thranduil le habían golpeado en lo que ahora más le dolía: Legolas. Si es que él pensaba que había un futuro más allá del de una buena amistad debía detenerse y retroceder unos pasos, le dolería mucho perderlo, para ella era su hermano, su mejor amigo, con quien podía hablar con gusto por el resto de sus días, disfrutaría de sus logros y quizás ver pasar los días… pero dudaba mucho verlo como algo más que eso.

Hace un año había hablado con él acerca de sus planes de retirarse de Valley Mirkwood en cuanto terminara la universidad, por fin ella se marcharía y esperaba no volver jamás.

//

\- Sabes Legolas, en cuanto termine la escuela voy a comprar el primer boleto de tren lejos de aquí y no pienso volver… ¿Suena muy loco eso? –

\- Viniendo de ti no… pero creo que lo es… ¿acaso planeas abandonarnos?… -

\- A ti jamás… a tu padre, este pueblo… no lo pensaría dos veces –

\- Tan mal te ha tratado… -

\- Comprende Legolas, este lugar terminaría destruyéndome, aquí murieron mis padres… no es que mi vida haya sido muy mala, tu padre me dio todo y yo he vivido una buena vida… pero deseo llenar el vació que hay en mi corazón y eso solo podre hacerlo en cuando extienda mis alas fuera de Mirkwood –

\- Si, algo así pensé… aunque es lo mismo, vas abandonarme –

\- No seas tonto… jamás te dejaría… podrías venir conmigo ¿No sería divertido? –

\- Imaginó que sí… comeríamos donde quisiéramos, podríamos ir a donde nos plazca… y el solo saber que vas conmigo lo haría muy tentador… pero no puedo –

\- Legolas no tienes que quedarte… vamos, ven conmigo, te ayudara a conocer chicas decentes –

\- Ya conozco a una-

El silencio se apoderó de la sala.

\- Legolas… -

\- Sabes que tengo responsabilidades en este lugar, soy el heredero de mi padre y me corresponde a mi seguir con su legado como él lo hizo con el de mi abuelo… esto es lo que soy Tauriel… esto es lo que somos –

\- Lo lamento Leggy… pero no voy a quedarme, no me siento atada a este lugar… no estoy atada a ninguno de hecho… -

\- Lo sé, siempre has sido demasiado para este lugar… ya encontrarás tu lugar querida Tauriel… mientras tanto mejor no hablar de ello, todavía puedo disfrutarte unos meses más y quien sabe… quizás para ese entonces hayas cambiado de opinión –

\- Quizás… -

Aquello era imposible.

//

Por lo menos podría hacerle creer que así era, pero en su corazón la imagen de ella misma sorteando las pruebas de la vida que seguramente no serían sencillas le animaba, se sentía fuerte y estaba decidida a descubrirlo.

De muy chica la vida le había arrebatado a sus padres a los que creía debió amar en vida y que ahora poco recordaba, más tarde había encontrado alguien más a quien querer como un fiel y querido hermano, lamentablemente sus planes de vida les alejaban, ella buscaba lo que había más allá de la tierra que la vio crecer y añoraba una vida que llenara el profundo vació que había en su corazón, uno que se vería disminuido con el paso de los años, mientras la libertad acariciaba su vida y donde demostraría de que estaba hecha Tauriel del Bosque (su verdadero apellido).

Estaba acercándose la fecha y quizás por fin encontraría la tranquilidad que en ocasiones no sentía. Aunque de lo que huía realmente era del temor de convertirse en él… el mismo hombre que la había llevado a casa para “amar y cuidar” como a una hija. Encontraba irónico descubrir que quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde y ya no hubiera más amor en ella. Un frío glacial se apodero de su alma y el desconsuelo no aminoro la carga que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser… amor, había amado realmente algo en la vida.

Supuso que a sus padres, pero de ello ya habían pasado muchos años. El nombre de Legolas vino a su mente, lo quería, no había dudas, pero ello no le impedía dejarle ahí en esa ciudad para cumplir sus metas, y no lo juzgaba, él seguiría fiel a los designios de su padre, después de todo no podía evitar amar al hombre que lo había cuidado y amado a su manera. Sus novios, bueno ninguno había dejado huella en su corazón y como si aquello fuese normal, había superado las rupturas sin nada de lágrimas, solo el duelo absolutamente necesario. Las pocas amigas que tenía, las adoraba, ella las aceptaba tal cual eran y ellas igual… decir que amaba la naturaleza era justo, ya fuera árboles o criaturas, gozaba de participar en su cuidado y de su compañía, aunque nunca se le había permitido tener una mascota, su padrastro las creía antihigiénicas y solo necesarias en fotos. Amaba el arte, el baile y su arco, eso nadie podría dudarlo. Pero si de verdad podían medir la vida de Tauriel Greenleaf en base a las cosas que amaba, nadie diría que ella fuera una persona propensa a dar amor libremente, inclusive a dejar que los demás se lo mostrasen.

Era desconfiada en lo que al amor se refería… algo que a nadie le pasaba desapercibido.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo si aparecerá Thranduil y Thorin, una disculpa....lo mejor está por venir, lo prometo ^^


	19. Polvo y viejas rencillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiene una ardua tarea por realizar, ese era principalmente la única tarea que debía ocuparlo, en segundo lugar su escuela... pero la realidad es que ella se estaba convirtiendo en su distracción más grande...  
> Por fin Thorin y Thranduil se ven las caras... cómo terminará este capítulo... ¡te animo a descubrirlo!

**Capitulo 18**

**Polvo y viejas rencillas**

 

 

La tarde se le había pasado en pendientes y visitas a los registros municipales. Estaba decidido, cumpliría con su meta y tras una breve charla con Anya, había resuelto que terminar lo más pronto con aquel problema era la opción más viable.

Había estado distraído y muy cerca de besar a la chica pelirroja y lo que más le inquietaba era no entender hasta donde habrían llegado si no les hubiesen interrumpido. Ella poseía un talento especial que le hacía perder el control sobre sí mismo, estar cerca de ella solo hacía que deseara abrazarla y llenarla de mimos. Besar esos labios rosados, esas mejillas rosadas y esas adorables pecas que estaban salpicadas en su nariz y mejillas, realmente disfrutaba perderse en esos preciosos ojos verdes y escucharla, esa hermosa voz, ya fuese risueña o enojada Tauriel era una mujer bellísima, pero no era solo su físico, su simple compañía podía llenarlo de paz, le relajaba y a la vez le ponía feliz y excitado, despertaba en él un deseo que le parecía cada vez más difícil de controlar, y sus deseos no se detenían solamente lo que podría pasar si la tuviera en sus brazos, pues deseaba cuidarla y protegerla… hacerla sonreír cada día. Sacudió con violencia la cabeza intentando borrar la imagen de Tauriel Greenleaf ¿Qué rayos había estado pasándole? hace unos meses le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en un futuro con Anya y ahora le costaba volver a pensar en ello con la misma facilidad. Ciertamente ninguno se había hecho promesas formales, apenas habían hablado sobre cómo se sentían. Él no deseaba explicar los nuevos sentimientos que despertaban en él la chica Greenleaf y ella al parecer no había elegido hablar mucho sobre el tema. De hecho la conversación se había basado más en la escuela, el clima, las novedades de los conocidos y amigos que había viajado de intercambio con ella.

Quizás por ahora era lo mejor.

El estaba muy lejos de ella, no había ninguna forma de conocer lo que el destino le tenía preparado para ese día, mucho menos lo que le esperaría en un año, según el cual su tío le dejaría volver si esa fuera su decisión. Era joven y sabía que en casa le ataba el amor que sentía (o creía sentir) por Anya. No así Fili, el estaba más que decidido a seguir los pasos de su tío y pese a no agradarle mucho la ciudad podría permanecer ahí toda la vida.

La lealtad de Fili hacía su tío no tenía límites. Aquello solo logró aguijonearle el corazón.

El estaba siendo algo inconsciente con su tío. Thorin era como el padre que solo conocía a través de las viejas fotos y los retratos familiares que colgaban de las paredes de la casa de su madre.

Su padre…

El hombre que nunca conoció, pues a muy corta edad le fue arrebatado cruelmente. Su madre se había encargado de hacerlo presente en su vida a través de las fotos y narrándoles historias sobre él, en su infancia había sido sencillo crecer esperando que ese hombre volviera, pero conforme maduró las historias y retratos no bastaban, ahí entraba Thorin, este había suplido sabiamente el papel del hombre de la casa y eso ayudo a valorar el esfuerzo de su madre y por supuesto el de su tío. Aún así, el había desarrollado un gusto por admirar las fotos de su padre, cuanto le habría gustado hablar con él, conocerlo en persona… recordarlo. Ver las fotos no le ayudaba a entender su propia naturaleza desprendida e impetuosa, ninguna de ellas respondía sus preguntas y contemplarlas solo le recordaba el gran parecido que Fili tenía con su fallecido padre, los mismos rasgos serios, junto con la brillante cabellera dorada, todo excepto sus ojos, aquellos ojos obscuros eran igual a los suyos y le alegraba haber heredado esos ojos marrones, junto con la naturaleza y carácter de su padre, finalmente su madre le había confesado un día, de su gran parecido… lo impetuoso y soñador que era, al fin algo que solo compartían ambos y solo él podía presumir con orgullo.

Claro, crecer en casa bajo las ideas y reglas de su madre y su hermano, le habían formado el carácter (tanto como se podía), después de todo él también era un Durin, tenía derechos y responsabilidades para con su familia y su madre bien les había enseñado que había que apoyarse unos a otros. Adoraba a su tío Thorin y en cuanto este les comentó su plan para recuperar lo perdido hace muchos años no dudo en entrar en acción, aun sin sopesar las consecuencias de semejantes actos, pero como no actuar ante el llamado del hombre que él conocía y cuido de ellos durante tantos años. Aquello podía resumirse a lo mucho que amaban y respetaban a ese hombre; y no había duda de que el amor y el agradecimiento les harían cumplir con esta difícil y agotadora empresa.

Aún cuando esa decisión le alejara de Anya.

Thorin y su misión estaban por encima de todo, el no dejaría que nada le distrajera de su meta actual… pero maldición, que difícil era encontrar documentos de hace más de veinte años. Según el jefe del archivo, la oficina se había incendiado hace varios años y la mayoría de los registros de esas fechas se habían perdido en el incendio. No necesitaba ser detective para adivinar lo conveniente de un incendio en los registros de ese año, sin duda, el padre de Tauriel o su abuelo habían estado inmiscuidos.

El abuelo del rubio también había sido alcalde de ese lugar los mismos años que ahora llevaba su hijo mucho más joven. Seguramente todo estaba planeado y le sería imposible mover los hilos… al menos que… no, no se atrevería. Lo que menos deseaba era mezclar las cosas con la hermosa pelirroja, el ya estaba lo suficientemente confundido con ella como para todavía pretender sonsacar algo de sus labios. Se había negado a ir a la práctica ese día. No deseaba verla ¿o sí? dudaba de su autocontrol… apenas esa misma mañana el la había puesto en su cama, estaba dormida y lucía tan serena y tranquila entre sus brazos, le encantaba tenerla ahí. Le había curado las heridas que no eran nada superficiales pero igual las había vendado, esperaba que ella no lo tomará a mal, después de todo se había comportado como un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Maldita fuera su suerte, justo cuando creía que el asunto de la chica estaba olvidado, ella lograba colarse en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que le resultaba difícil concentrarse en otra cosa. Verla reír le ponía feliz y cuando le había visto llorar le inundaban unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarla y  borrar todas sus penas.

_“Él no es mi novio”_

Había dicho ella. ¿Estaba coqueteando?

Maldita fuera su imprudente cabeza… porqué mierda tenía que estar pensando él en eso, justo en medio de una habitación llena de polvo, mal iluminada y atestada de telarañas, su cabeza debía seguir en la pantalla que reflejaba las notas de hace muchos años y los viejos libros de registros de la ciudad con miles de capas de polvo.

\- Es todo Kíli… has perdido la cabeza… -

Se dijo cerrando la pantalla y aceptando lo mucho que le agradaba desviar sus pensamientos en ella.

//

La oficina del alcalde era demasiado pretenciosa le pareció. Lucía empotradas en las paredes por lo menos una docena de astas de algunos elegantes ciervos que seguramente alguna vez pastaron entre aquellos enormes bosques alrededor de la ciudad. Él lo encontró de mal gusto, no era un declarado protector de los animales; de hecho el menor de sus sobrinos le había convencido de apoyar algunas instituciones de caridad con fines eco-amigables. Él en cambio era más propenso a admirar las piezas de arte y las grandes construcciones decoradas con mármol y otras exóticas piezas para decorar su casa en Blue Mountains. Podía decirse que le agradaba más la colección de objetos de notable belleza sólida (joyas y diamantes)

Aquella oficina, a su gusto dejaba mucho que desear. Pintada de un sobrio color marrón, con muebles color carmesí en contraste y grandes piezas talladas en maderas muy finas y oscuras.

Esperaba sentado en el asiento que le habían indicado desde hace veinte minutos. Quizás esto era una prueba de paciencia y control, el estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo fuerte que era, aunque no estaba seguro que su rostro pudiera disimular la molestia que sentía ante semejante insulto, su hermana Dís y Bilbo se lo había dicho varias veces, pero condenación e infiernos, el no estaba en ese lugar para hacer amigos, el venía a reclamar lo que le había sido arrebatado a su padre y por ende a él y a sus sobrinos hace muchos años.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo y se acomodo la corbata que le había regalado Bilbo esa misma mañana “te traerá buena suerte” le había dicho esa misma mañana aquel agradable hombre.

¿Cómo si sólo pudiera confiar en la suerte?

La suerte no había tenido nada que ver aquí. Qué había hecho por él la suerte al dejarle en la calle sin nada más que su propio orgullo herido. La caída de la familia Durin se sentía como una lluvia de afilados dardos, por quienes creía podrían ayudar ante semejante pérdida. Nadie esperaba que perder las tierras y el trabajo de años de esfuerzo de su padre y abuelo pudieran desaparecer con el chasquido de unos dedos.

************************************************************************

Así sin más, su antes respetada familia se vio abandonada por los que antes creía eran sus aliados y amigos. Viéndose en tal necesidad tuvieron que abandonar las tierras que antes habían cuidado y trabajado por largos años. El apenas tenía recuerdos de lo que era su hogar, tenía solo catorce años cuando fue despojado de todo lo que conocía. Lo que más le dolía fue la pérdida de su familia, comenzando con la muerte de su abuelo, la recaída de su hermano enfermo y luego las interminables despedidas de sus amigos y conocidos. No cabe duda que aquello había sido más doloroso que perder todas aquellas tierras y lujos.

Entonces el dolor que creía que no podía ser peor, solo creció y creció. Su padre, el amoroso y respetable padre que le había enseñado todo lo que él conocía fue perdiéndose día a día mientras viajaban de lugar en lugar, hasta encontrar uno que pudieran llamar suyo nuevamente. Con cada día que pasaba, su padre iba perdiendo la cordura, hasta que sin más, una noche de invierno les dejo abandonados en casa de un pariente lejano y no le volvieron a ver. Frerin murió unos años más tarde y entonces todo pareció ir cuesta abajo. Dís perdió la esperanza de encontrar al padre amado y él aferrado a los rumores de su existencia, se lanzó en búsquedas infructuosas, que solo lograron volverle un hombre estricto y reservado.

Durante esa transformación decidió que la vida no era justa, y esperar un milagro, era casi tan seguro como que los cerdos volaran. Es así que pronto dedujo que su misión en la vida, era sacar adelante a la única familia que le quedaba Dís. Y sencilla no era la palabra para describir las tareas que tuvo que realizar para lograr hacerse de un negocio propio, pero había heredado el talento de su padre y se dio cuenta que la tristeza y el dolor no le permitirían llegar muy lejos, por lo que a cambio fue transformándolo en odio, un odio que alimentaba su espíritu y le ayudaba a llegar cada vez más lejos en su plan de devolver el renombre a su casi destruida familia.

Aquello era un paso sin retorno y el tomó las decisiones necesarias para lograr sus metas. Sacrifico lo que él era, con el propósito de demostrarse que era digno de llevar aquel mancillado apellido y que solo él y más tarde sus sobrinos recuperarían lo que una vez habían perdido. Esa idea crecía por años en su cabeza, en ocasiones en planes tan extravagantes, como imposibles. Nadie mayor a él había sobrevivido para saber donde habían quedado los contratos que podían devolver el honor a su familia y con ello las tierras que habían pertenecido por años a su familia.

\- Es tan descabellada esa idea Thorin, por favor desiste… -

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su hermana le había aconsejado olvidar el pasado. Ella parecía feliz con su esposo y con sus dos hijos a los que amaba como un tesoro. Aún después de la muerte de su esposo y verse en la difícil pero no imposible tarea de criar a dos pequeños ella sola, Dís nunca desistió en hacerle ver lo absurda y ridícula que era la idea de volver a un lugar que pertenecía a un doloroso pasado.

\- Está enterrado- le decía ella.  
Imposible de olvidar, él nació para ser un Durin como su padre y como su abuelo… por eso estaba ahí sentado en aquella horrenda silla, por ello habían vuelto al recibir aquel extraño mensaje acompañada de esa vieja llave.

Apenas la tocó supo que pertenecía a su hogar.

Nada le desviaría de su propósito de recobrar lo que era suyo.

Eso y que ese pedante hombre a cargo de aquel lugar pagara por los actos de injusticia contra su familia.

****************************************************************

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció el hombre que había estado esperando. Su primera impresión no podía medirse a la que le causaba ver una foto en el periódico o su imagen en la televisión. No, su odio y coraje eran considerablemente mayores que cualquier efecto que causara antes, no podía resistir el impulso de ir a propinarle un golpe que le hiciera perder el equilibrio, para dejarle en el suelo y molerle a golpes. No importaba quien fuera él ahora, pensaba dejarle bien en claro lo que Thorin Durin había venido a hacer… _“solo dame una excusa maldito”._

De inmediato notó que el desagrado era mutuo. El hombre rubio un poco más alto que él, le devolvía la misma fría mirada a través de sus ojos azules.

\- Bien, bien… hasta que le veo en persona señor… disculpe ¿cuál es su nombre?… -

\- Durín, Thorin Durín… - espetó fríamente.

Un minuto de silencio. El hombre claro que sabía quién era. Todos en la ciudad lo sabían, no se hablaba de otra cosa más que de los recién llegados montañeses a la ciudad, al parecer su estrategia era darle la menor importancia a su llegada. Bien podría significar que conocía su llegada y de las grandes inversiones que estaba haciendo en la ciudad o simplemente prefería ignorar el verdadero motivo de su presencia en la ciudad.

\- Disculpe mi franqueza, pero no me gusta andar dando vueltas al asunto… ¿Me dirá cual es el verdadero motivo de su llegada a Mirkwood? O prefiere que le diga lo que yo creo –

\- Supongo que no es de nadie desconocido mi verdadero interés en estas tierras… bien sabrá que dispongo de una buena suma de dinero que he invertido en este lugar, pero mentiría sobre mis verdaderos motivos, como usted bien lo conoce… dejémonos de este estúpido juego y hablemos claro entonces –

\- Me parece que ha sido lo más sensato que ha dicho desde que está aquí, ya me he cansado de verlo en esas reuniones y solo notar como usted y la banda de montañeses solo miran a mi gente con desprecio… quiero que quede claro… -

\- Usted no está en posición de dejarme nada en claro… aquí el agraviado soy yo y mi familia y todo por causa de su pueblo como bien lo señala usted… yo no puedo excusar a su abuelo y padre por ello… así que solo lo diré una sola vez… exijo que se me devuelva las tierras que están en el límite de la ciudad… -

\- Exigirme ¿usted?... ¿Quién es usted para venir a exigirme nada?... – se dio la vuelta notablemente molesto – Usted es solo un hombre que viene de la nada, que creció pobre y no voy a negar que me sorprendió su persistencia y claro usted ha logrado que por fin estemos de frente… pero eso no lo hace mejor a mis ojos, usted sigue siendo un don nadie y dudo mucho que esta cita cambie las cosas… esas tierras no le pertenecen a nadie y así permanecerán por siempre… usted ya debería de saber que han estado abandonadas por muchos años y no me imagino a alguien haciendo tanto escándalo por un montón de áridas tierras –

\- Supongo que sabe lo que hay bajo aquellas tierras “áridas” como usted las llama… -

\- Esas son solo historias que la gentuza cuenta… leyendas solamente… -

\- Aún si así lo fuera, le pertenecieron a mi familia y yo soy el heredero de tales tierras, su valor o importancia solo deben competirle a mí o a mi familia… usted no debe entrometerse… aunque creo que su padre y abuelo no tuvieron ningún problema con ello… -

\- Por su propio bien le recomiendo que guarde su opinión acerca de mi familia, como verá en este lugar somos muy respetados y venerados, no volveré a tomar con tanta amabilidad su falta de respeto –

\- No esperará que me sienta honrado ante semejante muestra de cordialidad de su parte y por lo otro sospecho que nadie hablará mucho debido a que todos en esta ciudad están tan deseosos de arrastrarse a sus pies con tal de recibir alguno de sus favores… yo no he venido a suplicar o hacer treguas, vengo a recuperar lo que es por derecho mío y no tengo ninguna duda de que obtendré lo que deseo, como usted bien reconoció antes, soy un hombre muy persistente y no pienso retirarme de este lugar sin lo que he venido a buscar… ahora, como imagino, usted es consciente de que me ha hecho perder el tiempo, así que si me disculpa tengo una importante cena de negocios en la torre de la ciudad. Tendrá noticias mías se lo aseguro, no pienso dejar la ciudad por sus patéticas amenazas – se levantó del asiento con paso firme y se pegó a la puerta del despacho - Hasta pronto, nos seguiremos viendo muy seguido Sr. Greenleaf… -

\- Alcalde Greenleaf… no olvide que el que manda aquí soy yo… puedo hacer desaparecer sus “negocios” de aquí… -

\- Dudo mucho que quiera enfrentarse a una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato, traería mucha atención hacia este lugar y me daría la oportunidad perfecta para dar a conocer mi caso… créame solo estoy esperando una excusa y disfrutaré haciendo su vida un verdadero infierno –

Thranduil lo miró sorprendido por primera vez, aquel hombre de cabello obscuro y mirada penetrante hablaba en serio, estaba intentando destruir todo lo que a su familia le había llevado años construir… ningún maldito enano iba a venir a enseñarle como hacer las cosas. Bueno, las cosas iban a ser un poco más complicadas, pero no imposibles, ahora el ya tenía la motivación y esperaba no demorar más en encontrar lo que había venido buscando y entonces sí, todo sería de él… maravillosamente todo volvería a sus manos.

\- Yo soy el que tiene aquí la última palabra Señor “Escudo de Roble”… solo póngame a prueba y ya veremos… - dijo acortando la distancia, imponiéndose sobre el moreno hombre que estaba frente a él. Una lucha de miradas se sostuvo en aquella sala, ninguno cedería ante el oponente, los dos tenían algo que demostrar y no fue hasta que una mujer rubia entró a la habitación y rompió el obstinado contacto que aquellos dos gigantes sostenían.

Thorin abandonó la sala sintiéndose más seguro y confiado. Había logrado intimidar al hombre más temido y respetado de aquel lugar. Sabía que entonces los hilos comenzarían a moverse, una vez que lograse desestabilizar a su rival, entonces al verse acorralado este actuaría sin razonar mucho y eso le daría una pista de lo que ahora necesitaba.

El contrato violado que hace muchos años le había hecho perder a su familia, todo lo que ellos tenían.  
Ignoraba lo que sus actos desencadenarían y que el hombre que ahora le contemplaba a través del cristal esperaba con ansias ver los hilos moverse.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esos dos hombres no están dispuestos a ceder nada... lo que viene está por cambiarlo todo...


	20. Un buen encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin esperarlo por fin ha llegado el momento de medirse. Tauriel está lista para ganar y Kíli quiere demostrarle a la joven de cabellos de fuego que él no es ningún inútil... le ha salvado la vida más de una vez... ahora el solo quiere ganarle... ¿o deslumbrarla?... nadie dijo que sería fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... gracias por esperar la actualización del capítulo 19... espero lo disfruten.

**Capitulo 19**   
**Un buen encuentro**

 

Estaban a semanas de que el diciembre llegase con toda su exaltación, pero no importaba, a través de las ventanas empañadas podían observarse las grandes capas de nieve que comenzaban a crecer cada día. Al parecer ahí el invierno tenía la costumbre de adelantarse unas cuentas semanas y el que estaba poco acostumbrado al frío comenzó a encontrarlo un poco frustrante. Sus caminatas matutinas habían sido remplazadas por sus prácticas de tiro, definitivamente había decidido alejarse de ella y estaba cumpliendo cabalmente con esa tarea, aunque no siempre era sencillo.

Le había visto caminar con un grupo de chicos en la plaza de la escuela, ajena y libre de las miradas vigilantes del rubio que parecía estar prendido de la belleza de la joven, sentimientos que no eran compartidos por ella “no es mi novio”. Le había sorprendido que la joven hablara así… esa palabra ahora sonaba tan cursi, pero se aplicaba perfectamente a lo que ella era, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero le parecía que le gustaría ser llamada así… y ahí van sus intentos por sacar a la chica de su cabeza ya que se estaba haciendo costumbre reflexionar sobre si la joven salía con alguien o estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero se resistía a la necesidad de preguntarlo o investigar sobre el tema.

Recordó la tarde en que ella le había puesto una buena paliza, cuando los dos se enfrentaron, pero como podría el evitarlo el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca lograba alterarle de maneras que no comprendía.

//

Aquella fría tarde ella vestía la ropa deportiva de siempre, unos pantalones entallados, una playera con la leyenda de la escuela y una coleta con su melena que reflejaba la luz como si fuera una hoguera encendida. No importaba si llevaba poco maquillaje o si su cabello no estuviera perfectamente sujetado, pues varios cabellos rebeldes resbalaban por su espalda, el había sentido deseos de tomarlos en sus manos y enredarlos entre sus dedos.

Lo que más le había gustado era esa mirada en su cara. Lo había notado apenas entró, estaba nerviosa, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicado rosa y sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con los suyos. Definitivamente ella no esperaba verle después de dos semanas de aplazamiento, pero ahí estaban uno frente al otro para enfrentarse. Él no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban asombrados y en un parpadeo le vio tomar control de sí misma mientras apretaba en sus manos el arco que llevaba.

Se veía preciosa.

\- Hola… ¿imagino que siempre hace mucho frío aquí, verdad? - dijo tomando la iniciativa.

\- ¿Acaso eso es una excusa para no hacer tu demostración? – terminó ella seriamente sin voltear a verle.

\- Nunca dije que no vendría… estaba ocupado – y era verdad, se había mantenido visitando cuanta sala de registros habían en la ciudad, todas igual o en peor condiciones que la primera que encontró – No te preocupes, perder no es tan malo… -

\- ¿Perder? creo que estás demasiado seguro de ti… -

\- Si de hecho lo estoy… -

\- No sabes cuantas personas he visto tragarse sus palabras, espero no te atragantes con las tuyas… - dijo avanzando hacia el profesor.

Le había explicado la dinámica y cuales las reglas. La diana estaría a 30 metros primero, tenían que por lo menos ensartar una flecha en los primeros círculos para poder pasar al nivel superior.

El primer tiró de la joven fue bastante bueno quedándose cerca del centro, el logró repetir el mismo tiro quedando sobre el de la pelirroja. El segundo a 50 metros se repitió, el tercero a 70 metros fue un poco complicado para él, pero logró mantenerse todavía cerca de ella.

Encontraba difícil ver como ella ensartaba la flecha con mucha más gracia que las suyas. Le había visto pelear y como atacaba con flechas a las criaturas que aquejaban la ciudad de noche y él mismo le había salvado la vida ya varias veces… para su pesar la joven le estaba mostrando que sus habilidades eran tan buenas como decía serlo. La chica a su lado tomaba el arco con una elegancia que no había visto antes en nadie, lo que le tenía fascinado, su mirada de concentración era impresionante y ver como se tensaban los delicados músculos de sus brazos le parecía algo casi indebido de admirar.

Era su turno, la última oportunidad de tirar la flecha que podría dejar en claro frente a todos y sobre todo frente a ella que él también tenía un talento, recordó las palabras que la joven dijo cuando le vio la primera vez en el parque, antes de saber que ella era la joven encapuchada “Tal como están las cosas, eres un inútil…” él no era un inútil, le había salvado la vida y llevaba años entrenando, quizás no para competir como ahora, pero si para salvar su vida y al parecer la de ella también.

Tomó aire y dejó que sus músculos sobresalieran sujetando con firmeza el arco y fijo la meta… dejó caer la flecha y esta rompió el aire a su paso dejando boquiabierto a sus compañeros cuando la flecha fue a clavarse en el centro de la diana. Acto reflejo sus ojos se desviaron hacia la joven de ojos verdes que le observaba y por un segundo creyó ver una ligera sonrisa en su rostro… pero desapareció tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado.

Escuchó los aplausos de sus compañeros, definitivamente aquel revés era algo difícil de superar. Tauriel llevaba la ventaja en los otros tiros por haberse acercado más al centro, pero definitivamente dar al centro a semejante distancia sobrepasaba por mucho lo que ella había estado haciendo antes.

\- Vamos Tauriel ¿segura que puedes superar eso? – escuchó la voz de la chica llamada Rose.  
La chica tomó con elegancia el arco e ignoro la burla de su compañera desde las gradas. Repitió su ritual frente al arco y con elegancia volvió el rostro hacia él con una sonrisa de satisfacción que no le había visto antes. Él le miraba atento, aquella mirada, esa sonrisa, le había dejado sin aire y entonces Tauriel dejó que la flecha saliera disparada sin siquiera volver el rostro hacia el objetivo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando despejo los ojos de aquel mar verde que tenía enfrente, se dejó guiar por las expresiones de asombro de sus compañeros y siguiendo las miradas de ellos descubrió que era lo que los tenía tan asombrados y al parecer sin habla. En el centro de la diana estaba la flecha que la joven acababa de tirar partiendo su flecha justo a la mitad en pedazos que aún se aferraban a su objetivo. ¡Un asombroso Robin Hood!  
Incrédulo volvió el rostro a la joven que ya hablaba con el profesor y parecía tener deseos de salir huyendo de ahí, como si no deseara ni siquiera escuchar las felicitaciones de semejante hazaña. El salón fue recuperando las voces que no daban crédito al acto realizado hace apenas unos segundos en aquella sala y él, bueno… él solo deseaba felicitar a la indiscutible ganadora.

-¿Por qué me hiciste creer que tenía posibilidades? – dijo alcanzándola frente a la puerta.

\- Discúlpame no quería dejarte en mal, los compañeros te respetan y aprecian… pero comprenderás que no podía dejar que tú… que nadie me gané… -

\- Felicidades… - extendió su mano en señal de buena fe – Tus motivos tendrás, supongo -

\- De verdad aprecio ver a un buen perdedor… tienes talento, eso nadie puede negarlo y te he visto usar tu arco, ni siquiera yo puedo dudar de tu destreza con el… -

\- ¿Pero? –

\- No hay ningún pero… no necesitas saberlo todo ¿sabes? –

\- Es solo que me parece interesante saber qué es lo piensas… aunque quizás no sea lo más prudente –

\- Siempre me has parecido del tipo que se mete en problemas que no son convenientes… supongo que hay cosas que no podemos evitar –

\- Te sorprendería lo mucho que escuchó eso… - sonrió y bajo la mano comprendiendo que ella no le devolvería el saludo.

\- Pobre, supongo que ese debe ser uno de tus múltiples talentos por el que las chicas caen rendidas a tus pies - dijo dejando escapar una dulce y clara risa.

Notablemente estaba tomándole el pelo y el no pudo evitar notar el brillo en sus ojos, junto a esa hermosa sonrisa.

Aquello comenzó a incomodarle - ¿Qué sucede? – dijo intentando calmar sus nervios.

\- Ya decía yo que tu risa debía ser encantadora… -

Con él le era fácil volverse descuidada y bajar la guardia, maldito embrujo el que la dominaba siempre que Kili Stone estaba a su lado – Disculpa esto no está bien, tenía que estar en otra parte hace unos minutos… - maldijo sus nervios traicioneros.

\- Comprendo… siempre hay un lugar a donde ir, algo que hacer… - dijo intentando sonreír, pues sin necesidad de ser adivino, presagiaba que ella siempre huiría de él.

\- Así es… - pareció contemplar la puerta como si estuviera huyendo de algún monstruo.

\- ¿Vas a huir de nuevo? –

Tauriel bajó la vista – No creo que debamos hablar… me ha quedado claro que a tu hermano no le agrado nada verte hablando conmigo y créeme ya tengo bastantes problemas como para convertirme en la chica imprudente de esta historia… -

\- Tauriel… -

La joven le vio a los ojos y él enmudeció.

\- Créeme así es mejor – se dio la vuelta y salió del gimnasio, sin esperar que sus compañeros llegaran a felicitarle.

Kíli acababa de ser vencido y de qué manera, no podía negar que tenía el orgullo herido, era muy pronto para superarlo todavía, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle que no ningún inútil. Lamentablemente no había hecho mucho para que ella cambiara de idea “Tal vez así era mejor” pensó intentando engañarse y se obligó a volver a la sala donde le esperaban sus compañeros para reconfortarle. Cómo si lo necesitase… no tenía mucho tiempo para lamerse las heridas; lo cual era bueno pues su cabeza estaba dividida entre pasar otra interminable tarde entre archiveros polvorientos o intentar descubrir porque Tauriel Greenleaf tenía semejante efecto sobre él.

//

Había salido de aquella sala casi sin creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que tenía talento y habilidades que poco entendía ella, pero desde que había tenido esa visión de sí misma sujetando aquella daga y arco con tanta propiedad y seguridad, su confianza se había visto renovada por mucho.

Aquella visión de sí misma como una guerrera, una capitana de la guardia le había hecho consciente de lo que podía lograr, adivinaba que tal distinción no le era concedida a cualquiera, ese privilegio era reservado solo para aquellos que demostraban habilidades sobresalientes en el arte de la guerra y ella debía poseer alguna de ellas. Eso no justificaba aquel tiro descaradamente ostentoso, su intención no había sido humillarlo y sin embargo lo había hecho. Su corazón le reprochó semejante acción, él no había hecho nada para merecerlo, antes bien le había salvado el pellejo dos veces. Sin embargo reconocía que dejarlo ganar le traería consecuencias desastrosas para la frágil relación que sostenía con su padrastro y no deseaba darle una excusa para que decidiera realizarle otra visita inesperada como la última, aspiraba por lo menos dejar que el resto del año pasara sin más altercados y terminar con aquel mal convenio.

Su mente volvió al chico y no pudo evitar traer su memoria la expresión que él llevaba cuando le siguió, parecía asombrado pero ninguna parte de su rostro manifestaba resentimiento, seguramente su orgullo estaba herido y comprendería bastante bien si esa hubiera sido su reacción, sin embargo como buen perdedor había reconocido su derrota y ella a cambio solo había atinado a responder con una pobre disculpa por haberle vencido… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? él había ofrecido su mano en señal de paz y con pesar se obligó a no responder a tan gentil muestra de cortesía, temía tanto a las visiones que acompañaban cada una de sus toques, como al hecho de sentir que el sólido control sobre sus sentimientos se debilitaba.

Ella no había sido educada para ser débil. Un Greenleaf no era débil, jamás… pero ella no era una Greenleaf ¿verdad? Entonces porque se castigaba por sentirse así cuando estaba junto a él… la palabra con agrado le vino a la mente, si quizás era simplemente que encontraba muy agradable la compañía de aquel chico, pero aquello se quedaba corto con lo que en verdad estaba comenzando a sentir por el chico Stone. Ella simple y sencillamente se negaba a admitir que aquel alegre y encantador joven le había agregado más sabor a su vida, que de hecho se encontraba disfrutando de su presencia y que cada día le era más difícil creerse sus propias mentiras.

_“Maldición Tauriel… es en serio… si Haleth te odiaba antes ahora de seguro con excusa te odiara más…”_

Camino sin rumbo, cuando escucho una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡Legolas! - corrió a abrazarle – Ya era hora… -

\- Lo sé querida, no sabes lo difícil que es estar al pendiente tuyo estando siempre tras el teléfono…-

\- Eres un exagerado, te vi casi todos los días… no seas llorón –

\- Así es tontita… - se colocó a su lado y caminaron – Bueno dime ¿Ganaste? –

\- Ya sabes que sí… aunque… -

Puso un dedo en sus labios – Lo demás sale sobrando querida, le has dado una buena lección a ese entrometido… todo volverá a la normalidad, te lo prometo. Ahora que estuve muchos días en cama estuve pensado en nuestro pequeño asunto y bueno… creo que un buen inicio será estudiar la dichosa piedra del salón de mi padre -

\- ¿Tienes la piedra de tu padre? -

\- Si… obviamente no la tengo aquí ahora… pero quizás nos pueda servir para investigar un poco y tal vez compararla con las piezas que tú resguardas –

\- No sé si quisiera volver a tenerla en mis manos… ¿qué tal si empeoro las cosas o si tu padre se entera? En verdad no quiero darle la excusa perfecta para que me insulte otra vez… -

\- Tauriel… -

\- Legolas tú padre me visito hace unas semanas y no hay una forma posible en que entre nosotros exista una buena relación… lamento decírtelo así, pero entre más pronto lo aceptes será mejor para ambos. No me avergüenza decir que estoy contando los días para marcharme y dejar todo esto atrás… - agregó rápidamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras – Sabes perfectamente que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa… –

\- No sabes lo mucho que me tranquiliza esa respuesta… - dijo sin ocultar el sarcasmo – Aunque preferiría que no te marcharas, este lugar no va ser nunca lo mismo sin ti -

\- ¡Oh!    Legolas desearía llevarte conmigo, pero tú vida está aquí. Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo, siempre he pensado que hay algo más para mí esperándome fuera de Mirkwood… –

\- Pues aunque me gustaría que te quedarás a mi lado, realmente no tengo el corazón para obligarte a quedarte aquí… tienes todo el derecho de buscar y hacer tu vida. -

Ambos se abrazaron y regresaron a casa. No había nada más que hacer.

 

Alix Lestrange


	21. café y recuerdos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El resultado del evento de esa tarde no ha dejado del todo satisfecha a la joven Greenleaf. Algo está cambiando en ella y le inquieta en gran manera, su cabeza no es su mejor consejera y su hermano recién regresado a la vida en el campus tampoco parece ser de ayuda... quizás las respuestas solo pueda resolverlas el mismo joven que despierta en ella tantas preguntas... no te pierdas este capítulo y sigue las aventuras de Tauriel Greenleaf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan pasado felices fiestas. Aún nos quedan unos días para el 2017, así que prepárense para recibirlo de la mejor manera, mientras tanto agradezco a quienes leen esta historia que nació en el mes de julio y bueno ahí la llevamos, me temo que esta historia será larga pero muy interesante. ^^

**Capitulo 20**   
**Remordimientos**

 

Después de una larga tarde devorando pizza, llegó la hora de volver a casa. Con gusto se había ofrecido a ayudar a su hermano limpiar un poco el departamento, aunque realmente no había hecho más que platicar sobre su renovado nombramiento como representante de la universidad en las próximas competencias regionales. Aquella victoria le sabía agridulce, por un lado ella había esperado ansiosa volver a la competencia como el año anterior y sobre todo volver con el premio, en verdad la agradaba la arquería, pero aquello no ayudaba mucho a hacerla sentir mejor respecto a cómo se había ganado su pase al siguiente nivel. Para obtener su ansiada victoria había tenido que vencer al chico nuevo, el que para sus compañeros representaba sangre nueva y uno que se los había ganado con su notable y carismática personalidad.

Ahora por lo menos ya no negaba que su principal preocupación radicaba en lo que él pensara sobre ella.

Al menos esta vez había dicho algo sensato, pues la notable aversión que mostraba su hermano hacia ella, resultaba ser una buena excusa para mantenerse alejada de él y ella lo había dejado claro. Necesitaba alejarse de él, pensar las cosas y erguir nuevas defensas que ayudarán a mantener a raya sus emociones, no podía ir por la vida con los nervios a flor de piel, por la mera idea de encontrarse con él o ruborizándose cada vez que él la contemplaba con esa profunda mirada obscura. Debía parecerle loca o por lo menos bastante extraña, sin embargo le costaba dejar de lado que disfrutaba de los fortuitos encuentros que tenían desde que llegó.

Claro nunca lo aceptaría frente a él o Legolas, este último no se cansaba en mostrar lo mucho que le desagradaba él y toda su familia, desde su llegada no se había cansado de llamarlos "ratas oportunistas”, pues según él, la compañía venida de Blue Mountains; un lugar bastante alejado de Mirkwood, era bien conocida por ser comerciantes, fabricantes de muebles y dueños de la mitad de todos los negocios establecidos en ese lugar, ya fuera exportación de cerveza artesanal o de importantes minas de plata y otros metales preciosos. Es así que la situación de la familia Durin en la ciudad no se debía exclusivamente al mercado de la cerveza o a las inversiones que habían estado haciendo en la ciudad, su presencia correspondía a las exigencias de que les fueran devueltas unas tierras que ni siquiera su padre poseía; al parecer se estaban volviendo influyentes en la ciudad y aquello molestaba a Thranduil y por ende a su hijo. Aunque en el fondo comprendía que aquel desprecio estaba relacionado con lo mucho que le molestaba ver que el más chico de los "odiosos" extranjeros intentará involucrarse con ella. Motivo que le llevaba a no cuestionar su opinión sobre el joven y estaba segura que no le agradaría ser reprendida por su hermano, simplemente por no poder explicar la naturaleza de su curiosidad, lo cual hasta a ella le resultaba bastante confuso, ya que ella misma sentía que algo respecto al joven estaba cambiando, así que juzgó mejor dejar las aguas correr, mientras ese "interés" no tuviera nombre todo marcharía bien, después de todo su concentración y fuerzas debían estar en descubrir porque esas bestias visitaban la ciudad de noche y como acabar de ellas... su acariciado sueño de huir de Mirkwood le parecía todavía lejano, más confiaba en terminar todo justo a tiempo... no deseaba estar ni un minuto más del necesario en ese lugar, bajo el escrutinio de aquel desalmado hombre al que debía llamar padre... no, definitivamente ella ahora no debería pensar en nada más... la vida le había privado de muchas cosas, el amor había sido una de ellas, el amor de unos padres amorosos, una familia, una vida normal alejada de las reglas y etiquetas... faltaba tan poco y quizás todavía podía conocerlo lejos de ese lugar, tal vez si se aferraba a esa esperanza... nopodía arriesgarse a perder todo por algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Ella no tenía ojos para nadie.

La imagen del atractivo de Kíli se formó en su cabeza, aquel chico era atractivo con su rebelde cabello obscuro resbalando por su rostro, esos penetrantes ojos marrones que podía hacer que sus piernas se sintieran como mantequilla y esa sonrisa encantadora… jamás habría pensado estar interesada en alguien como él. Era tan diferente a Legolas o a los chicos con quienes había salido. Él era diferente, tan ajeno a su vida y lo poco que lo había tratado le presentaba a un joven simpático y bastante noble, que si lo que Legolas decía era cierto él solo estaba ahí para ayudar a su familia a recuperar lo que era suyo, eso hablaba muy bien de él. quizás debía andarse con cuidado, pues a esa alturas el ya sabría que ella era "hija" del alcalde, sin embargo le daba curiosidad saber porque nunca lo había mencionado o siqueira comentado con su padrastro, seguro aquello sería una bomba que haría estallar la delicada relación que había entre su padre y ella. Tal vez y solo lo suponía, entre ellos se había formado una especie de extraño pacto, algo así como una relación de conveniencia... ¿pero no entendía qué beneficio obtendría él de todo ello? o quizás ella no le era indiferente al joven Stone, no estaba ciega como para no percibir que el joven también se veía algo intrigado por ella… ¡por todas las estrellas casi le había besado! pero desconocía a qué podría deberse aquello a sus visiones o quizás… -¡No! –Reprimió la idea loca de hacer caso a las palabras de Bilbo – ¡Que locura! – no estaba dispuesta a admitir jamás la palabra “recuerdos”.

//

El marcador del elevador anunciaba su descenso piso a piso, mientras las suaves notas de la música de fondo le incitaban a conservar en su mente al apuesto joven que ahora parecía alojarse en su cabeza permanentemente. Maldita fuera su suerte, de verdad estaba interesada en él y le asombraba saber que no era solo su físico lo que la fascinaba: le atraía su determinación para ayudar, su preocupación por los demás y era obvio que por su familia también… si Legolas tenía razón, el estaba en aquella ciudad buscando algo que su tío había perdido hace muchos años, no de cualquier joven podía decirse eso… y luego apareció en su mente Haleth, ¿Qué demonios hacía un joven con esa descripción con una chica como ella?

Haleth es más divertida en las fiestas y seguramente en la habitación también… - se dijo a sí misma, avergonzada por su falta de experiencia.

Acaso él la despreciaría por ello… su rostro se lleno de color tan solo de pensar en él de esa manera. Definitivamente estaba demasiado interesada en la opinión que aquel joven tuviera sobre ella. Kíli parecía un joven alegre y bastante sociable con las chicas, sobre todo al hacer memoria de las veces que le había visto en la plaza o interactuando con sus compañeros, no podría describirlo como un santo.

Luego a su memoria regresaron las miradas, las palabras y sonrisas que parecían exclusivas - ¡Que estúpido creer que solo se comporta así conmigo! – se reprendió duramente.

Estaba imaginando cosas, el debía estar muy enamorado de Haleth, los rumores seguían circulando y por qué no, ella era una joven muy bella. Era de las chicas más hermosas y queridas de la universidad de hecho muchos se preguntaban que hacía en la universidad en lugar de dedicarse a una muy lucrativa carrera en el cine o en el mundo de las pasarelas. La chica en cuestión parecía una modelo, poseía una esbelta pero bondadosa figura y un rostro delicado que estaba enmarcado por unos grandes y brillantes cabellos dorados, y por si no bastara con ello, contaba con un par de impactantes ojos azules con motas verdes que le daban un toque salvaje a su angelical rostro.

_Es una chica con suerte._

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Ni siquiera ella estaba buscando un prospecto en ese momento… el joven podría ser muy simpático, amable, alegre, bromista, entrometido, testarudo y sufría un gran complejo de “héroe” pero ella no estaba enamorada de él. Ella no podía enamorarse en ese momento, ni siquiera tenía tiempo, había demasiadas cosas por hacer y todavía no solucionaba el último problema en el que se había metido.

Maldición… estaba enamorada de Kíli Stone.

El elevador se acercaba al segundo sótano, donde su coche le estaría esperando para volver a casa. Las calles ya estarían alumbradas y encontraría un gran número de personas en coches o caminando volviendo de trabajos o escuelas. Sería un largo regreso a casa si seguía la dirección de sus pensamientos, antes pensar en cómo conseguiría su primer departamento sola, lograba mantenerla bastante ocupada, ahora las malditas bestias le robaban tiempo para ello y si le agregaba el tiempo que dedicaba a la universidad y sus ocupaciones, pero sobre todo a “no pensar” en el arquero… digamos que su tiempo libre era ya casi inexistente.

El ¡ding! del elevador le anunció que por fin había llegado a su destino. La puerta metálica fue a abrirse y tras ella apareció el mismo joven en quien hace un minuto estaba pensando.

¡Rayos! había olvidado que él también vivía ahí.

\- Que extraordinaria coincidencia… - dijo con su característica sonrisa.

\- Nadie lo creería… -

\- Es el destino… –

\- No creo en el destino… -

\- Interesante idea… ¿te gustaría discutirla con un café? yo invito –

\- Me parece que el destino no ha de favorecerte en esta ocasión… - dijo con convicción.

\- ¿Segura? Hay una linda cafetería aquí a la vuelta… vamos solo serán unos minutos -

Tauriel le observó deseosa de salir corriendo. Su corazón se había alterado y ahora que ya no podía ocultarse sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabía que debía andarse con cuidado, se encontró agradecida de su educación en casa de Thranduil; ocultar sus sentimientos a otros formaba una parte importante de su educación.

\- Unos minutos – dejando en claro que no deseaba perder el tiempo.

\- Excelente ¿te importaría si me cambio? –

\- Entonces será otro día… -

\- No tardaré… lo prometo – haciendo señas de suplicarle.

El joven volvió apenas unos minutos con una chamarra de piel y unos jeans azules, su cabello mojado peinado hacia atrás y una camisa gris con la leyenda de “AC/ DC” – Vaya pensé que no te encontraría – dijo mientras se dirigían a la pintoresca cafetería.

\- ¿Cómo por qué haría yo eso? – Sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en los de ella, como si buscaran en lo más profundo la verdad; una que ella intentaba ocultarle a toda costa.

\- Es solo una impresión… - notó que ella ya iba a defenderse - Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar… -

Parecía ser algo serio porque su sonrisa se fue haciendo menos y apareció un extraño ceño que no le conocía. Como alguien que se prepara para exponer su caso frente a un jurado. El hecho era que cuando deseaba parecer más serio y formal obtenía un semblante seductor.

\- M-mira, sé que tú tienes muchos más años viviendo aquí… o-obvio por tu padre y esas cosas - ¿Estaba tartamudeando? Kíli Stone estaba nervioso frente a ella – Si, me estoy explicando ¿verdad?... Disculpa si digo alguna tontería, no pretendo ofenderte ni mucho menos… -

No era necesario hablar en el camino, pero él había iniciado la conversación e irremediablemente ella había terminado por ver al dueño de esa hipnótica voz. Se veía como él, pero descubrió que había algo diferente y no era solo el peinado, quizás su estado podría achacarse al reciente recorrido hecho, aunque sabía que se debía a algo más porque el color de sus mejillas no cedía y la respiración entrecortada le delataba. Definitivamente algo le estaba alterando.

\- Tranquilo, respira… - dijo poniendo su mano apenas sobre la del joven – ¡Que Idio… - intentó decir mientras se desplomaba en los brazos del joven.

//

Las estrellas brillaban en la obscura noche, había un olor agradable y conocido, las voces y la música le parecía desconocida pero agradable. Era un grupo de flautas dulces acompañadas por el armonioso sonido de varias arpas y violines que juntos llenaban la sala de una mezcla de solemnidad y celebración que no recordaba haber visto ni siquiera en las bodas más lujosas llevadas en su ciudad.

Todos a su alrededor parecían disfrutar de aquel evento, se mecían suavemente al ritmo de la música y parecían disfrutar de ello. La mayoría llevaba en su mano una copa de un preciado metal dorado y sin necesidad de adivinar supo que todas contenían vino. Tanto las damas como los caballeros en las enormes salas donde podían observarse fragmentos de las estrellas más hermosas que jamás había visto, llevaban trajes de fiestas, todos de colores fríos que contrastaban con el gran palacio donde se celebraba la fiesta. Distinguió al rey sentado sobre su trono, prendido de su fiel copa de vino, con su traje plateado que brillaba como las mismísimas estrellas y a su lado al joven que también llamaba Legolas portando con elegancia su imponente traje de guerra.

Ella vestía su modesto traje verde. Apenas llegó se habían cambiado su traje de campo y le pareció sensato portar su gabardina verde y pantalones cafés a juego con su faja y botas. En su cabeza no llevaba ninguna de las joyas que llevaban las damas del salón, sus bellas y finas tiaras elaboradas con finas gemas y metales preciosos. De ninguna manera, estaba de guardia y así lo prefería, se mantenía alejada del bullicio y del sentimiento de ser juzgada por no estar a la altura de las doncellas que danzaban suavemente en aquel lugar, ella no deseaba la compasión y lástima que había visto en algunos para merecer estar en los salones del rey. Le era mejor aceptar su talento en la caza de arañas, así como su buena disposición para poner en riesgo su vida, con el único fin de que aquellos nobles señores y doncellas pudieran lucir sus mejores galas, sabiendo que alguien como ella y su equipo estaban custodiándoles.

\- Capitán Tauriel, Elorim no se ha presentado a la guardia… ¿puedo solicitar ayuda a… -

\- Yo cumpliré con la guardia, vuelve a tu posición… -

No deseaba seguir ahí un segundo más y aquello le daba la excusa perfecta para ausentarse. Una de las obligaciones de ser la capitana de la guardia del rey le obligaba a asistir a los eventos de su majestad. Ciertamente no era algo que disfrutara, al menos no como lo hacían los nobles e inclusive su majestad, mil veces preferiría escaparse a ver las estrellas motivo por el cual estaba llevándose a cabo la fiesta, algo que rara vez se dedicaban a hacer los invitados al banquete.

Se encontró disfrutando pasar su tiempo en los calabozos donde tendría que llevar a cabo la guardia, donde seguramente tendría oportunidad de disfrutar de sus estrellas.

Desde que habían vaciado a los prisioneros en sus celdas no había vuelto ahí. Le parecía extraño escucharles hablar en su idioma, ella también había optado por hacerlo frente a ellos, aunque solo por precaución. No había tenido mucho tiempo de observarles, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no parecían tan malvados como el rey y Legolas los describían, aún así no era bueno confiarse de un primer juicio, ellos portaban armas grandes, pesadas y muy afiladas, así que optó por mantener cierta distancia.

Camino por los pasillos y tras una hora se dio cuenta que seguía dando vueltas por el mismo lugar. Al parecer algo le hacía evitar el último pasillo, donde recordaba a un “enano” muy alto para ser llamado así. El mismo que había rescatado de la muerte hace unas horas, una vez puesto tras las rejas se le había quedado viendo hasta ponerla incomoda y el muy cínico había tenido el descaro de querer que ella husmeara en sus pantalones… ¿Cómo si tuviera tanta suerte?

Aún así, ese enano estaba afectándola hasta el punto de hacerla desear mantenerse alejada de él, sin embargo el cumplimiento de su deber estaba por encima de sus deseos, por lo que en algún momento de la noche tendría que atravesar ese pasillo y volver a verle.

Mejor enfrentarlo ahora.

Tomó aire y comenzó a avanzar por ese pasillo dispuesta a mostrarle que no le intimidaba ni un poco, si es lo que ese astuto enano pretendía, entonces ella le demostraría cuán equivocado estaba, después de todo estaba ante Tauriel “hija del bosque” y capitana de la guardia del rey ¿qué daño podía hacerle un simple y mortal enano?

Ingenua.

Camino hasta que vio las puertas de barrotes elaboradas por un viejo amigo que estaba orgulloso de su obra: seguras y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape; claro, salvo se contase con la llave indicada. Escuchó las últimas notas del vals de las estrellas y se percató de que la mayoría ya estaba durmiendo bajo el influjo de aquella música. Entonces el sonido en la última celda le demostró que estaba equivocada. Justo en la última puerta había alguien despierto y lo supo de inmediato, se trataba del mismo enano que no deseaba ver. Animada y decidida a mostrar su autoridad se dirigió hasta él para ordenarle dormir.

Le encontró jugueteando con una piedra en sus manos. La hacía saltar de ellas y luego la sujetaba de nuevo, como si fuera un ritual para ayudarle a dormir o un juego para mantenerse despierto. Tenía su mirada fija en ella como si fuese un tesoro sagrado y valioso para él y sintió brotar en ella la curiosidad que le había llevado a salir de noche para observar las estrellas.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó curiosa.

El enano le respondió con el rostro ceñudo y serio – Es una runa… una maldición para quienes lean esto y no pertenezcan a mi pueblo –

Ella se alejó asustada, había escuchado tanto acerca del poder y la magia que había en otros pueblos que temió por un momento estar frente a un hechicero de ellos. Entonces el enano le regaló la misma coqueta sonrisa de la tarde y ella se vio descubierta ante él.

\- Bueno solo si crees en esas cosas – terminó con la misma encantadora sonrisa.

No supo cómo, pero la piedra salió volando de sus manos y ella por reflejo había rescatado aquella piedra y al estar en sus manos la contempló con ávido interés. No podía ser, aquella piedra entre sus manos era la misma piedra que Thranduil guardaba celosamente en su bóveda… la misma piedra que había despertado aquella maldición en su ciudad.

Le escuchó hablar sobre promesas a una madre amorosa y obviamente preocupada por un joven imprudente lo cual le pareció irónico, pues el chico con el que hace poco hablaba llevaba casi la misma descripción. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas detener la escena pero seguía su curso sin poder hacer algo más, ella estaba viendo y asimilando demasiada información, mientras era obligada a verlo tras la rejas, presa de un monarca cegado por el odio y el rencor.

Su cabeza dejo de pelear por retener la información de aquella piedra y hacer las preguntas que deseaba le fueran contestadas en su vida pero nada de ello pasaba, frustrándose ante el pobre resultado que estaba obteniendo. De pronto todo parecía sincronizarse, pues cuando termino de narrar su experiencia en una noche mágica con una luna de fuego, ella sintió algo crecer en su corazón, pero aquello era tan desconocido y nuevo en ella que no lo tomo con la seriedad debida, quizás de haberlo sabido habría actuado diferente.

Aquella escena frente a ella le tenía completamente sorprendida, apenas hace unas horas se había percatado que aquel joven no le era indiferente y ahora en esa visión se sintió confundida por el efecto que causaba en ella el joven Stone o Kíli en aquel calabozo.

Deseaba quedarse para averiguarlo pero en el mismo instante que lo hizo, escuchó la angustiada voz del chico Stone llamándola de regreso.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo... esto va a ponerse más y más interesante.  
> ¡sayonara!


	22. Conciendo a tu enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La joven despierta y descubre que está en un hospital... la última la ha dejado todo en claro o será más confundida... necesita aclarar su mente y decidir qué va hacer con la información recibida... aunque ella apenas comprenda lo que está sucediendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya pronto es año nuevo y esto sigue cocinándose... espero te agrade este nuevo capítulo.

**Capitulo 21**   
**Conociendo a tu enemigo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el golpe de luz que era provocado por una pequeña linterna. Estaba en el hospital y comenzaba a armar una historia en su cabeza. Esperaba que aquello no se hiciera más grande o tendría que ver antes de lo previsto a su padrastro, algo que no se le antojaba para nada en esas condiciones.

Más tarde el chico de cabellos negros que aguardaba preocupado en la sala entró a verle - ¿Estás bien? -

-¿A un hospital? ¿Me trajiste al hospital? – dijo molesta, era injusta, sabía perfectamente que él desconocía la delicada situación en la que ella vivía, pero sentía ganas de desquitarse por los problemas que seguramente tendría que enfrentar más tarde en casa – No se te ocurrió otra cosa… -

\- Te hubiese llevado a mi casa pero no volvías en sí y ya había pasado más de 15 minutos… simplemente me pareció que era lo mejor –

\- No estoy enferma ¿comprendes?... – dijo bajando la voz - ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte por mi? –

\- Era lo correcto, te desmayaste en la calle… en mis brazos, crees que iba a dejarte ahí tirada… yo era el responsable e hice lo que creí apropiado -

\- Tú no entiendes nada… supongo que no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que lo diga ¿cierto?- observó buscando en sus ojos algo que pareciera miedo o confusión y al no verlo prosiguió - Todo esto es tu culpa ¿satisfecho? – esta vez el chico parpadeó confundido - Así es, cada vez que me tocas me pasa lo mismo, las fuerzas se me van y me pierdo en esa maldita obscuridad… y te culpo a ti por ello, así que ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes hacerme el maldito favor de solo irte… ¡vete y no me busques más! -

\- Y…Yo debí imaginarlo, en verdad lo lamento, nunca he querido causarte ningún daño… ¡Rayos! Supongo que nada está saliendo como esperaba… -

\- Rara vez sucede así… - Se volvió a verlo, en verdad su rostro reflejaba preocupación, pero el porqué era lo que más le intrigaba – Eres una buena persona y no quiero ser grosera, pero justo ahora tengo tantas cosas por hacer y no sabes cómo lamento que hayas presenciado la pelea en el parque y en la bodega, no es por ti, es porque estaba intentando mantenerlo oculto de todos, inclusive de Legolas… y en verdad desearía decirte algo más pero créeme, entre menos sepas será mejor… -

\- ¿Mejor para quién? –

\- Para ti, por supuesto -

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Ella necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar, si en verdad eran recuerdos… si eso era cierto el pasado del joven frente a ella y el suyo propio estaban ligados y aquella resultaba ser más confuso todavía, solo entendía que esa piedra, la misma que el sujetaba en ese calabozo estaba relacionada con todo y entonces la misma pregunta que llevaba esperando una respuesta, comenzó a rugir en su interior… si aquellos eran recuerdos, si ella tenía un pasado con él… ¿Por qué solo ella podía recordarlo?

\- Vamos te llevaré a tu casa… es lo menos que puedo hacer por causarte todos los inconvenientes – al parecer por fin había comprendido la locura de involucrarse en arriesgada empresa.

Estaba cansada y débil, seguramente la noticia ya había llegado a oídos de su padrastro y sin duda Legolas también lo sabría. Se avecinaba una tormenta y todavía no se habían disipado las nubes negras de su último encuentro.

\- Déjame en tu edificio, necesito recoger mi coche –

\- No puedes conducir así… -

\- Puedo hacerlo y lo haré ¿O prefieres que vaya caminando hasta ella? –

El trayecto fue demasiado largo, en ocasiones le vio tomar valor e intentar establecer una conversación, pero realmente nunca lo hizo, estaba claro que se sentía culpable por su estado y ella deseaba aligerar su pena, pero no estaba segura de que ahora fuera una buena idea. No podía culparlo, sus palabras planteban más preguntas que respuestas y ella no podía aclarar ninguna de ellas. Era consciente de la angustia que reflejaba su rostro cada vez que abría los ojos después de cada visión, era ella quien las padecía y él solo se limitaba a esperar a que despertara. Para él era desconocido el mundo que ella observaba en aquellos sueños y comenzó a pensar que era mejor así, por lo menos aquella maldición solo la había marcado a ella, librando a los demás de semejante tortura, porque eso era lo que era, una verdadera tortura para su mente y su corazón.

Observó de reojo al joven que conducía sin despegar la mirada del frente, no podía evitar pensar en lo incómodo que resultaba esa situación inclusive para él, ya que para su desgracia él siempre había estado presente en todos sus episodios, debido a que era él quien los disparaba. Esta vez las cosas tendrían que cambiar, ella no había estado poniendo mucho empeño en apartarse de él, siempre encomendaba esa tarea a él, lo alejaba y ella pretendía seguir con su vida normal, quizás ahora tendría que tomar las riendas, no solo por ella, sino por él, no deseaba ser una carga más y él había estado arriesgándose demasiado por ella, quizás por su interés natural en ayudar, pero no estaba involucrándose en una tarea tan simple como ayudar a cruzar la calle a una anciana o estudiar para un examen, aquí lo que estaba en juego eran sus vidas y ella no deseaba ser responsable de que él perdiera la suya.

El silencio se volvió incómodo en el coche, más ninguno hizo el intento por romperlo.

El último tramo antes de llegar al edificio él la había observado molesto, y estaba segura que era comprensible, debía parecerle demasiado extraño todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor o quizás por fin estaría deseando jamás haberse tropezado con ella. Le parecía irónico que le resultara mucho más sencillo enfrentarse a un montón de sucias bestias deseosas de sangre y muerte, que a un simple y animado joven. Pero el hecho de tener que explicar lo que ella poco entendía le ponía nerviosa y le angustiaba una cosa más que todo, el hecho de que aquellas visiones o “recuerdos” solo podía significar una cosa: sus vidas estaban entrelazadas para bien o para mal y temía que esta última fuera la que prevaleciera.

//

Subió a su habitación con una terrible sensación en el estómago ¿a qué demonios estaba jugando?… él era el causante de aquellos desmayos en la joven, antes podía repetirse que aquello era una terrible coincidencia, ahora no más, ella se lo había dicho a la cara, no había nadie más a quien señalar, la pregunta aquí era por qué.

Observó el reloj intranquilo y se reprendió por tal pérdida de tiempo. Tenía una tarea que cumplir y no la estaba haciendo muy bien que digamos… además estaba el hecho de estaba pasando por alto una de las tantas advertencias que al parecer todos tenían claro, como siempre, todos menos él: alejarse de las mujeres de la ciudad, sobre todo de la hija del alcalde. De seguir así actuaría como el imprudente que su familia siempre había creído que era y es que aunque había mejorado mucho su carácter en algunas cosas a lo largo de los últimos meses, alejarse de Tauriel Greenleaf le estaba costando más de lo que creía y era precisamente porque no estaba dispuesto a cumplir con ello.

Había algo en ella que le deseaba hacerlo querer estar ahí a su lado, cuidarla, solo verla pasar le podía poner de mejor humor tras una aburrida clase de economía. Le agradaba todo de ella, su cabello, sus verdes ojos, las pecas en su nariz y mejillas, le agradaba hasta la forma en que lo despreciaba con tan poca consideración. Tauriel no parecía darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba, se imaginaba explicando lo descabellado que debería parecerle que quisiera estar a su lado, si apenas había entablado una conversación con ella. Hasta ahora, esto era parte de lo que Kíli Stone conocía de la bella joven pelirroja: se convirtió en huérfana a los siete años y después había llegado a casa de los Greenleaf para convertirse en una reconocida joven llena de talentos, tales como la arquería, equitación y era una excelente estudiante, según los registros había estado más de diez veces en el cuadro de honor a la largo de su vida. Aquellos datos no habían sido nada difíciles de conseguir, su vida era bien conocida por todos, pues se había convertido en la hija adoptiva del alcalde de la ciudad, tras una conmovedora historia de maltrato; El alcalde la había adoptado tras conocer la historia de la trágica pérdida de sus padres y los múltiples hogares de padres sustitutos que conoció en apenas un año. Sin duda esa información era valiosa, pero no tenía comparación con la que adquiría cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella, es así que el logró entender que Tauriel era una mujer con carácter, fuerte y persistente, no era un rival fácil de vencer y siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo, cuidaba a su familia, no entendía bien su relación con su padre, nunca le había escuchado hablar de él, sin embargo todo era distinto cuando se trataba del rubio a quien ella llamaba hermano y según lo poco que entendía la joven guardaba un secreto, no entendía bien qué, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerse responsable de ello, procurando no poner en peligro a los demás.

Seguramente relacionado con esas horrendas bestias.

Es así que la joven se estaba expuesta al peligro constantemente y como no si tenía que enfrentarse ella a esas bestias que deseaban matarla, eran de temer, dedujo que el rubio se había herido en una cacería que salió mal… pero qué tal si hicieran lo mismo con ella… que tal si llegarán a dañarla de tal modo que privarán al mundo de su presencia.

Aquello le parecía algo imposible de aceptar. Él no deseaba que Tauriel muriera.

Fili, seguramente le regañaría como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, su tío estallaría en gritos y maldiciones y quizás le amenazará con enviarle de regreso a casa, su madre… bueno ¿Estaba dispuesto a ver en los ojos de su madre la decepción de volver sin lo prometido y atraído por la hijastra del causante de la desgracia de su familia?

Pero… ¿era solo atracción lo que sentía por Tauriel?...

Algo en él le devolvió la respuesta desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
Un segundo después él sabía que no.

//

Era noche, el mejor momento para actuar, llamar demasiado la atención podría atraer a seres mucho más astutos y poderosos que ellos, no era fácil viajar noches seguidas hacia aquellas tierras, la magia obscura no era algo fácil de maniobrar en ausencia de un maestro que pudiera utilizarla y sabían que tanto en el pasado habían existido magos poderosos y seguramente ahora en la actualidad deberían andar buscando indicios de sus maniobras. No aquello era mejor así, el mago blanco y el gris, debían mantener sus narices fuera de todo esto, le era mejor pensar que vagaban sin recuerdos de su vida pasada y eso lo reconfortaba.

Solo aquellos malditos elfos entrometidos y ahora el estúpido enano que les acompañaba. Deseaban que el elfo rubio estuviese muerto después de la paliza que le habían dado cuando le encontraron con la guardia baja. Notablemente no tenían sus habilidades al cien por ciento, para su buena suerte, porque de ser así indudablemente la historia no habría terminado favoreciéndoles de esa manera.

Ahora estaban agradecidos de que la suerte les sonriera y debían aprovecharse de ello concentrándose en arrastrar a sus seguidores por aquellos pasadizos, ya que el portal solo podía mantenerse mientras se alimentara de la energía que se encontraba en la piedra que buscaban, ya que una vez que esta era tomada, su poder disminuía cerrando el paso a las desoladas tierras donde ahora se encontraban.

Salieron en filas llevando consigo un grupo de orcos y unos cuantos huargos, la última noche los arqueros no había servido mucho, pero era de sabios llevar un selecto grupo que ayudara a mantener a raya a los entrometidos que les habían detectado. Como desearía tener más tiempo, de ser así estaba seguro que les daría caza hasta no dejar a ninguno de ellos. Se había topado con inútiles piel rosa que no presentaban más que un ligero estorbo, unos cortes y ya estaban chillando por su vida.

\- Miserables –

Solo tendrían que esperar un poco y conocerán un gran poder… uno que les llevaría a la obscuridad y entonces sí podrían obrar a su gusto, destruyendo, quemando y acabando con cuanto ser inmundo se les pusiera enfrente. Quizás el poder de su maestro no era tan fuerte como lo grandes brujos bajo el poder de los señores de la obscuridad, pero este hombre poseía los secretos del reino obscuro y si todo salían según el plan la tierra volvería a ser gobernada por su pueblo.

Al final del portal se encontraron en un pequeño bosque, porque demonios todo lo que había a su alrededor era un bosque… maldito asqueroso lugar. A los lejos se observaban luces distribuidas por todo el lugar y más allá lo que parecían ser las chozas más grandes que había visto desde que habían aparecido en ese lugar por primera vez.

//

Una luz, un temblor sacudió la tierra. En el centro del oscuro salón un extraño resplandor perturbó a todos, sin lograr entender a que magia podía deberse aquel suceso. Todos rápidamente habían ido a refugiarse tras las ruinas del palacio donde se encontraban.

Solo uno salió a la luz, el que ahora seguían como líder después de la caída de Dol Guldur. Era un extraño que venía del norte, ninguna seña en particular pero había estado demasiado tiempo tras las líneas enemigas que había terminado por convertirse en un poderoso aprendiz de las artes oscuras. Se había aliado con orcos y trasgos para ascender rápidamente, era fácilmente reconocido como un hombre sin corazón, que no dudaba realizar las más cruentas acciones con tal de ganar un escalón en su afán de presentarse ante el maestro Sauron o lo que quedara de su espíritu. Había inclusive acompañado en sus tareas a los hechiceros más talentosos, lo que le había ayudado a conservar su edad y vida pese a los años que llevaba viviendo, ya que como hombre no era eterno como un Valar o un elfo. Era finito por nacimiento, pero había aprendido a mantenerse en base a hechizos y trucos viles.

Orcos y uruks confiaban a él su vida, pues era el único que mantenía la flama viva en contra del reinado de los de su propia raza. Aunque en el fondo el ya no se sentía más un humano, no era más que el fantasma de lo que alguna vez había sido.

Así fue como este hombre comprendió lo que se había liberado aquella tarde cuando resignados comenzaban a pensar que la vida en el exilio era la única medida viable, conquistando pequeñas batallas en los caminos, asesinando hombres por placer cuando se tuviese la ocasión. No, esta vez todo podía ser diferente, el intentaría en esta ocasión apoderarse esta vez de la montaña que le había sido privada a Azog el profanador. Este había intentado inútilmente apoderarse de esta a cambio de tomar venganza por viejas rencillas con un estúpido enano, él la tomaría porque deseaba congraciarse con Sauron, todos sabían perfectamente que su muerte había sido aumentada por mucho. Su maestro estaba vivo y el necesitaba ese lugar como posición estratégica, si un inmundo trasgo no había podido dársela, él lo haría.

Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía había logrado ver que la piedra y la posesión de esta, podían estar a su alcance. Si en esta ocasión la piedra fuera recuperada, nadie podría desafiar su poder y valor ante el gran señor oscuro de su época. Era bien conocido que tras la última pelea en Erebor, la piedra del arca había sido despedazada y después de ello batallas y peleas entre los pueblos habían pasado. No había sido abandonada eso estaba claro, pero facilitaría su posesión recuperarla como presente para su amo y eso solo lo lograría formando un gran ejército.

Esta vez los hijos e Durin ya estaban reposando su eterno sueño y el pueblo dividido no representaría un gran problema. La piedra lograba unir a los enanos, esta vez uniría a sus más grandes enemigos. Sus aliados el renovado pueblo de Dale no significaba un gran enemigo y los elfos del bosque no se había sabido nada de ellos en treintaicinco años.  
Con el uso de su poder logró atravesar un troll que sirviera de explorador en el mundo que podía observarse la segunda vez que logró abrir el portal.

La piedra deseaba volver a casa y ellos la traerían de regreso.

El éxito de su plan dependía de ello.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ^^


	23. Un mal trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo... es largo pero narra el enfrentamiento entre Tauriel Kíli y LEgolas con los uruks y orcos... realmente ellos están decididos a convertirse en la peor pesadilla de la chica pelirroja y en su afán por obtener las piedras brillantes harán todo por recuperarlas y llevarlas a su oscuro maestro... el final tendrá un desenlace impresionante, ¡no te lo pierdas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo algunas cosas van a cambiar y no todas son cosas buenas...

**Capitulo 22**  
**Un mal trato**

 

 

Se había quedado dormida en la tina. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a la última visión. No entendía que importancia podía tener lo que veía… quizás tendría que tener el panorama completo para realizar un juicio, pero le parecía demasiado riesgoso conocer el propósito de aquellas visiones.

Salió de la tina y le pidió a Legolas que estuviera preparado, no deseaba llevarle consigo cuando apenas se había recuperado, pero la última vez había sido demasiado arriesgado pararse frente a ellos sola. Dudó si debía hacer algo más, pero en el fondo tenía miedo de sí misma, se debatía entre conocer la verdad sobre aquellas visiones y las obvias respuestas que arrojarían una vez que concluyeran, así que con amargura reconoció que necesitaba del joven arquero al que deseaba mantener alejado.

Lamentablemente la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, pues pese a todos los encuentros “desafortunados” nunca le había pedido su número y tampoco iba a pedírselo a Legolas, quien seguramente la regañaría por ello. Se reprendió por su completa falta de atención a los detalles, por un leve momento consideró plantarse en su casa y pedir su ayuda, pero desechó la idea sintiéndose como una tonta, acababa de expresarle un discurso en el que exigía que no la molestará más y ahora ella iba a tener que tragarse sus palabras, no jamás, nunca con él. Luego recordó el verdadero motivo, necesitaban ayuda, esa era la cruda verdad y debía aceptarla, no había muchas opciones y por lo menos el se mostraba interesado y con aptitudes para el trabajo… siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de ella. Esas serian las condiciones, eso y que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

Necesitaba enfrentarse a la realidad, ella no poseía respuestas ni explicaciones para lo que venía sucediendo entre ellos, mucho menos entre lo que pasaba desde que fue a tomar esa estúpida piedra. El hecho es que de ser así, de conocer las respuestas le confesaría a él la verdad… deseaba tanto poder abrir su corazón como para confiarle a alguien sus miedos y anhelos, pero y si lo hacía, cómo respondería él, tal vez la juzgaría como una loca, tal y como ella se había sentido en varias ocasiones. Aquella resolución le impacto, nunca antes se había tomado demasiado en serio la opinión de alguien fuera de Legolas y Loreth y ahora ella estaba angustiada, no, no solo angustiada, estaba realmente preocupada y confundida por lo que ese chico pensaría de ella.

De seguir así terminaría con un buen dolor de cabeza, pero no fue así, el paso de rápidas imágenes en su cabeza le llevó de una angustia a otra. Aquellas horrendas bestias estaban visitando los límites de la ciudad, el lugar eran hasta ahora un extenso lugar abandonado hace muchos años atrás, de hecho era el mismo lugar que se presumía había sido arrebatado a la familia de Kíli, el lugar donde se suponía se encontraban las minas Durin hace más de veinte años.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el reto que implicaba cada pelea con aquellas criaturas. Sus visiones y los confusos sentimientos que despertaba en ella el chico Stone pasaron a segundo plano, ahora no importaba mucho si conocía el significado de ambos; aunque sospechaba que estaban relacionadas. Ignorando el temor de enfrentarse a ese pequeño ejército ella sola, se ajustó la chamarra color verde militar, se recogió el cabello y con teléfono en mano volvió a buscar su coche, por ahora, lo importante era detenerlas, en el camino ya encontraría una buena estrategia para ello.

El elevador no estaba disponible y deseando no perder más tiempo, optó por bajar por las escaleras, quizás aquello lograra tranquilizarla un poco, llevaba apenas un día que había estado hospitalizada y no sentía deseos de volver pronto. Recibió un mensaje de su amigo confirmando su partida y respiro un poco más serena. Legolas le alcanzaría en unos minutos y ella necesitaba llegar al encuentro con la mayor concentración posible, no hacía falta enumerar la catástrofe que podría ocurrirle a él por culpa de aquella agitación. Su mismo amigo le había hecho énfasis en ello, en cada pelea existía la probabilidad de no volver a salvo y temía que a ella fuese a ocurrirle algo peor que a él. Inclusive le había hecho prometerle no exponerse demasiado y no se involucraría en una pelea si él no la veía preparada para ello. Se había arrepentido tan pronto se escuchó decir que aceptaba, pero sabía que era la única forma en que Legolas se quedaría tranquilo. Sin embargo la culpa pesaba más en ella que cualquier cosa, deseaba acabar con ello de una vez por todas y muy en el fondo demostrarse a sí misma su propio valor y coraje, pues cómo iba ella a enfrentar las eventualidades que el futuro le tendría preparadas fuera de Mirkwood sino había sido capaz de hacer frente a los problemas que ella misma había desatado. No, eso en definitiva le parecía ser algo de cobardes y que el cielo la maldijera, pero Tauriel Greenleaf no era ninguna cobarde.

_“Solo unos meses más y serás libre Tauriel…”_

Necesitaba dejar las cosas bien hechas y el tiempo estaba agotándosele. No aspiraba demorar su partida ni un segundo más después de la ceremonia de graduación, así que puso manos a la obra. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente mientras acomodaba sus zapatillas deportivas entre escalones, sus errores le habían enseñado que los exquisitos botines no resultaban precisamente muy cómodas entre el barro y la suciedad. Se había hecho el hábito de preparar ropa cómoda para evitar repetir la escena del puerto una vez más, así que pantalones y una camiseta eran la elección predilecta.

Tropezó en dos ocasiones con sus propios pies y una con una joven pareja que se besaba apasionadamente en los pasillos de las escaleras. Debía parecer desquiciada corriendo de semejante manera por las escaleras, pero la situación lo ameritaba, ella no iba a quedarse explicando la situación por la que ahora bajaba las escaleras con tanta rapidez. Lo único que le molestaba de aquello no era el que le consideraran una loca (muchos ya lo pensaban) sino el hecho de que su desbocado comportamiento llegará a oídos de su padrastro, eso sí que sería una verdadera tragedia. Hasta ahora se había salvado de otra fuerte reprimenda, pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en recibirla, sabía que colgaba de un hilo y cualquier movimiento en falso atraería la furia irracional con la que su padrastro disfrutaba atacarla.

_“Resiste un poco más y serás libre…”_

Su partida de Mirkwood representaba el final del terrible acuerdo que seguía trayéndoles a ambos la desgracia de estar vinculados como familia, pero ello terminaría pronto,  
siempre y cuando el no cambiara de opinión… esperaba que al menos le concediera ese gesto.

Abrió la puerta de acceso y se arrepintió de haberle invocado con el pensamiento.

Ahí frente a ella el apuesto hombre que la había tutelado desde hace varios años. Él no había advertido su presencia todavía, parecía más bien absorto en la marca del elevador que descendía, que en la figura diminuta de verde y negro que salía por las escaleras, la suerte parecía acompañarle esa noche, se había librado, por ahora, de una buena amonestación. Estaba claro el motivo de su visita, pues el hombre no hacía nada por ocultar la furia en sus ojos. No podía llegar en peor momento, ella estaba por dirigirse a una emergencia no necesitaba ahora otra regañina de su padrastro. Estaba segura que desestimaría todo cuando dijera e inclusive la forma en que vestía, él no tenía ningún reparo en hacerlo otras veces en las que vestía adecuadamente para el evento, seguramente ahora que iba a la calle en jeans, esos tenis y tan poco maquillaje, él disfrutaría restregarle la etiqueta correcta de un Greenleaf, pues estos debían vestir siempre presentablemente y con decoro, pero ella iba al campo, un lugar abandonado hace muchos años, estaba bien segura que aquellas bestias igual le matarían llevando el color de moda en los labios.

Simplemente había decidido no seguir esa regla para tales circunstancias.

Esperaba que caminando en silencio alcanzaría a pasar desapercibida para el hombre que observaba todo el lugar con cierto aire de molestia, seguramente no aprobaba que su “hija” viviese en un lugar como aquel, pero aquello lo mantenía hasta ahora ocupado en todo menos ella. Lamentaba haber aparcado el coche lejos de las escaleras pero brindaba la oportunidad de llegar sin ser vista, hasta que una voz pronunció su nombre rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en el lugar.

\- ¡Tauriel! –

Ella volteó en automático hacia el coche de donde provenía la conocida voz.

Era él. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí?

Lamentablemente su nombre no paso desapercibido para el alcalde quien ahora se dirigía a investigar la procedencia de aquel llamado.

\- ¡Tauriel! – Su voz llenó el estacionamiento - ¿A dónde pretendes ir esta vez? –

Se quedó petrificada entre el coche de lujo y la imponente figura de su padrastro. Estaba mejor sola, lejos de ambos… lejos de todo, había postergado demasiado su retiro… debía haberse marchado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora estaba hasta el cuello de intentar seguir reglas e ignorar su corazón… uno que hace poco solo pedía libertad y un lugar en el mundo, algo que solo dependía de su fuerzas y como habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, ahora este suplicaba a gritos aceptar que aquella confusión que sentía, era algo todavía más complejo que una simple atracción por el chico que caminaba hacia ella…

De haber estado más cerca de Thranduil podría haberse quemado con las chispas azules que brotaban de sus ojos, una sola mirada y descubrió la rabia y desprecio que había en ellos, pero luego su rostro se desfiguró al observar al joven que estaba a su lado y ya no pudo ocultar más su molestia tras aquella fachada seria y elegante. Kíli era precisamente uno de los Durin recién llegados y por lo tanto uno de los herederos de las tierras que su padrastro había intentado hace mucho poseer.

Sus opciones eran una tremenda paliza verbal con su padrastro o una pelea en compañía de aquel joven.

\- Por favor vámonos de aquí - dijo suplicante al chico que obviamente no entendía nada lo que estaba pasando.

Ambos subieron de prisa al coche y salieron rápidamente del edificio.

\- ¿Quisieras explicarme que ha sido todo esto? –

\- Espero que vengas preparado… esta no será una noche tranquila - dijo negándose a hablar sobre el posible enfrentamiento que habría tenido con su padrastro.

\- Eso imagine cuando vi salir corriendo a tu hermano y me preocupe, parecía que un demonio le seguía los pasos –

\- Pobre Legolas, me temo que debí asustarlo… - La chica cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cerca de él, otra vez, ella había estado a punto de romper su promesa de no hablar ni involucrarse con el joven Stone y sin embargo no sentía pena por ello, antes bien estaba agradecida por aquella notable intromisión – Por cierto aprecio tu interrupción, fue justo lo que necesitaba, sobre todo cuando te pedí justo que no lo hicieras… -

\- Sabes bien que no se me da mucho eso de seguir órdenes… -

\- Igual a mí… -

\- ¿Entonces han vuelto esas criaturas? -

\- Sí y esta vez están en los límites de la ciudad… cerca de donde se supone fue el incendio que arruinó a tu familia… -

El joven entendió más de lo que ella había dicho. Tauriel conocía las tierras y aguardo sus preguntas para más tarde… había tanto de que hablar y supo que el tema que ahora le urgía conocer no sería respondido, al menos no esa noche. Sus palabras exactas habían sido “no será una noche tranquila” por lo que primero debían asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido, particularmente ella.

\- ¿Cuántos son, pudiste verlos? –

\- Montan criaturas… algo así como lobos pero muy desarrollados… no logró ver cuántos viajan, solo veo retazos y la piedra está en una cueva… nunca he estado en ese lugar, Legolas es quien lo conoce mejor –

\- ¿Dónde nos alcanzará tu amigo? –

\- Nos veremos en la carretera… ¡Maldición! – Exclamó golpeando su asiento – He dejado mi arco en el coche… -

\- No pasa nada, el rubio y yo podemos encargarnos de esto… - dijo dando por terminado el asunto.

\- De ninguna manera… les he combatido sola desde que aparecieron esas desgraciadas criaturas, no van a pelear ustedes mis batallas… -

\- Nadie ha dicho que esta sea tu batalla… y te recuerdo que me llamó Kíli -

\- No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados Kíli… voy a pelear aunque no tenga más que una simple vara –

Con aquellas palabras comprendió que no sería tan sencillo hacer que Tauriel se quedara de brazos cruzados mientras el rubio y él salían a cazar monstruos, aquella chica de brillantes ojos verdes tenía la firme convicción de presentarse en aquel desconocido campo de batalla. Apreciaba mucho su valor y entrega, pero aquello solo le pondría en peligro, esperaba que su amigo le convenciera de no participar en la pelea.

El camino era largo y no habían tenido ninguna señal de Legolas, de vez en cuando observaban las luces de coches que se cruzaban de regreso a casa, ajenos al motivo que les llevaba a transitar la carretera a esas horas de la noche. La única que permanecía de testigo en aquella excursión era la luna que desde el cielo se asomaba entre las nubes anunciando que no se cumpliría el pronóstico del noticiero local; ya que las nubes parecían decir otra cosa. Una vez que el ruido del motor cesó, el lugar se llenó de silencio y a él le pareció uno bastante incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, para su mala suerte la señal de la radio parecía haber desaparecido, y su lista de reproducción inclusive le parecía obsoleta en esas circunstancias. Deseaba romper con el silencio y al desviar el rostro hacía ella, le vio distraída… algo estaba robándole concentración, lo cual no podía significar nada bueno ya que era precisamente eso lo que no se debía olvidar nunca en una batalla.

\- ¿Qué dices? – respondió distraída.

\- La luna… este lugar es hermoso y creo que podríamos apreciarlo más si la luna estuviera presente… -

\- Quizás… pero ahora apreciaría más las estrellas –

\- Estrellas… interesante elección… siempre me han parecido luces frías… -

\- Ya hablaremos luego de ello, por fin ha llegado Legolas – le interrumpió.

Tal y como esperaba, ambos se dieron un frío saludo, ninguno de los dos hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar lo mucho que le desagrada el otro.

La luna se abrió paso iluminando aquella enorme pradera en la que aun podían verse vestigios de los grandes árboles que una vez habitaron la tierra, ahora poblada por algunos matorrales. Uno podía imaginarse con tristeza lo que en otros años fue un lugar lleno de vida, ahora se observaban perfectamente una serie de pequeñas colinas que resaltaban contrastando las luces nocturnas y justo en el centro era imposible de ignorar la única montaña alta y solitaria que se alzaba orgullosa sobre las demás, esta emitía una luz, quizás bajo la blanca nieve que comenzaba a caer.

\- Este lugar es bellísimo – Exclamó el arquero.

\- Quizás para algunos… - dijo a secas Legolas.

Ambos ajenos al pasado del terreno donde se encontraban.

\- Llevamos unos minutos aquí y no hemos visto nada ¿segura es aquí dónde viste a las criaturas?... – guiando con la mirada el camino poco iluminado - La hierba no es tan alta como para no distinguirlos… -

\- Estaban entrando a una cueva… es todo lo que recuerdo… -

\- Muy bien, solo hay dos cuevas lo suficientemente grandes para albergar a un grupo tan grande… iremos los dos y tu encárgate de mantener listo el coche… -

\- Para salir huyendo… ¿es todo lo que pretendes que yo haga?-

\- No olvides que alguien puede salir herido -volteó a ver a la nada y en un susurro le dijo–No quiero que seas tú, ¿comprendes? -

\- Legolas no es necesario… no tienes ni un día de salir y ya estas metiéndote en problemas… son mis problemas ¿recuerdas?… yo soy quien debería estar ahí arriesgando la vida –

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él, es peligroso y tú no llevas tu arco, la daga que escondes no será suficiente si un arquero o un grupo mayor te ataca… - intervino el arquero.

Ella volteó a verle enfadada, le estaban pidiendo que les dejara marchar para enfrentarse a los demonios que ella había liberado.

\- No puedo… no quiero que les pase nada… - dijo apenas consciente de lo que había dicho.

Legolas había entendido el mensaje y el arquero hizo no escucharlo, ya habría tiempo para pedir que explicara sus palabras.

\- Estaremos bien, tu amigo es un buen espadachín y sabe manejar un arco… yo también sé defenderme. Vamos a regresar con esa cosa y nos iremos a casa a descansar – terminó Kíli.

Estaba enfadada con ambos, como era posible que ambos creyeran que estaría mejor lejos de la pelea cuando ellos estarían peleando sus batallas. Intentaba hacerles ver que la necesitarían, que no era ninguna inútil, se debatía entre la impotencia que sentía y aceptar el hecho de que lo estaban haciendo para protegerla.

No había duda que ambos se preocupaban por ella.

No iba a discutir por ello. Al menos no todavía.

Les vio partir con la promesa de que se cuidarán uno al otro y tan pronto les vio alejarse por el camino, emprendió su propia marcha, ellos no pelearían sus batallas. Sacó la daga que llevaba sujeta a la cintura y la observó con determinación, no iba a quedarse como una simple espectadora, Legolas ya había salido herido y no necesitaba en su cabeza la imagen de Kíli herido o muerto por intervenir.

Se dijo firmemente que las acciones y las palabras se hacen y dicen mientras las personas están vivas, una vez muertos qué sentido tienen ya.

Sujeto la piedra que Legolas depositó en sus manos antes de irse. Esperaba que esta vez sí lograra marcar un cambio y que aquella terrible pesadilla terminara, pero al igual que las otras tres veces nada había sucedido, la maldita piedra seguía sin mostrar cambio alguno.

-¡Mierda!... – exclamó en medio de la nada.

 

 

Comenzó el camino hasta donde les vio desaparecer. Legolas había dicho que las colinas estaban conectadas por un sistema de pequeñas cuevas, algunas destruidas por la erosión y otras ocultas por deslaves. La poca luz que se colaba por entre las nubes le permitió distinguir la entrada por donde seguramente habían entrado los dos jóvenes, no necesitaba ser adivina para imaginar el grito en el cielo que pegarían los dos al verle ahí, pero era su orgullo el que le impulsaba a pelear.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y rápidamente volvió la vista escuchando atenta el crujido de la hierba cediendo a las firmes pisadas de un grupo de monstruos, estos se preparaban para entrar a las cuevas con sus armas listas para atacar a quien se cruzara en su camino, algunos viajaban tal y como le había mostrado la visión sobre unos perros enormes que levantaban sus narices en busca de algún aroma desconocido.

Uno de las horrendas mascotas gruñó y ella retrocedió escondiéndose entre la hierba. Ella era pequeña en comparación con aquella bestia y más si había que contemplar que había más de diez preparados para dar guerra.

\- Creo que tenemos visitantes… huelo a elfo y a ese inmundo enano… seguramente ya están dentro de la cueva- exclamo algo en un idioma que no reconoció y luego se adentro en la cueva con un grupo no mayor a una docena, todos montados en aquellas bestias, mientras otro grupo más pequeño se quedo vigilando la entrada en caso de que alguno lograra escapar de ellos.

Estaban atrapados.

No necesitó pensarlo mucho y tomando su daga, que ahora parecía un pequeño juguete comparado con los dientes que se asomaban de la dentadura de esas horrendas criaturas montadas. Atravesó el campo mientras utilizaba el pequeño encendedor que llevaba. No era muy adepta a fumar, pero ahora agradecía llevarlo entre sus ropas.

_“Fuego”_

La hierba seca ayudó a que el fuego se propagara rápidamente y eso atrajo la atención de la patrulla que vigilaba la entrada. Viendo que el grupo se separaba para verificar el origen de aquel incendio, vio su oportunidad y decidió atacarlos. Los que iban a pie eran sencillos de cazar, la “caballería” no tanto, las bestias tenían un excelente olfato y en más de una ocasión se vio casi magullada por ellos, más como era ligera de pies, impuso su habilidad con la única arma que llevaba, al final logró apoderarse de un viscoso arco de uno de los caídos y pese al nauseabundo olor que despedía logró exterminar algunos orcos.

Claro para cuando terminó con aquel grupo, ella misma daba cuenta de la batalla que había librado para deshacerse de semejante amenaza. Llevaba ya un buen número de rasguños en brazos y en el rostro, su cabello antes recogido en una coleta ahora ondeaba salvaje al llamado del viento y sus rodillas estaban bastante golpeadas tras varias caídas.

Agradecía que solo fueran heridas menores, allá adentro había una decena de bestias montadas y ellos solo eran dos, los dos mejores que conocía de hecho, los mismos que quizás a esas alturas podían estar heridos y eso le obligaba a esforzarse más.

Entro en la cueva apenas iluminada, por la que cada tanto podía colarse las luces nocturnas, algo que resultaba bastante útil para su incursión, y entonces un viento helado le anunció que la nevada comenzaba arreciar. El frío comenzó a calarle, pero descubrió que todavía era más incómodo el silencio que parecía aventajar sus pasos, trayéndole a la mente imágenes aterradoras sobre el destino de sus amigos, pero de todo lo peor era la culpa que sentía al haberse permitido dejar que ellos se marchasen a una guerra que nos les correspondía. No era un buen momento para pensar en aquello, al menos no ahora. Aceptando la situación no le quedo más remedio que armarse de valor y aferró su daga rogando que su imaginación solo estuviera jugando un mal rato. Tras varios minutos comenzó a dudar de sus dones de rastreadora, llevaba un tiempo sin saber donde rayos estaba y frente a ella había un sinfín de caminos a tomar, cada pasillo le parecía más obscuro e interminable. Buscó entre sus ropas la pequeña piedra que había desatado tantos horrores e inconscientemente la apretó entre sus dedos con la firme esperanza de hallarles sanos y salvos.

Apenas había pasado unos minutos cuando por fin divisó una luz cegadora que provenía del fondo del pasillo por donde caminaba. ¡Al fin un rayo de suerte! se trataba de la miniatura de piedra y con alivio se repitió que aquella tarea parecía demasiado sencilla, solo debía alcanzarla antes de que esas bestias lo hicieran y entonces aquella búsqueda estaría terminada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la luz, sin siquiera prestar más atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ahora lo primordial era asegurar que Legolas y  
Kíli estuvieran a salvo y entonces cuando se vio muy cerca de ella sus sentidos despertaron llenándola de escalofríos, pues no era la única en ese lugar, las sombras y las risas siniestras comenzaron a crecer a su alrededor.

\- ¡Estábamos esperándote elfa! – gritó uno.

Desesperada buscó a los otros jóvenes pero no vio señal que le revelase que ellos estaban ahí.

\- ¿Buscas a tus amigos?... los muy estúpidos deben estar perdidos, pero no importa ya los cazaremos, ahora tú eres quien nos importas, sé bien que tienes los fragmentos y necesitamos que los devuelvas o prefieres una larga y dolorosa agonía… –

Todos se alzaron en voces, exclamando las formas viles en que podían torturarla. Sintió su corazón agitarse ante la incertidumbre del futuro que le esperaba, más se negó rotundamente a demostrarlo devolviendoles una mirada llena de coraje y alzando de forma altanera el rostro. Si lo que ellos querían era verla llorando y suplicando por su vida, definitivamente tendrían que quedarse sentados porque si este era el momento en que se marcharía de este mundo, ella esperaba hacerlo con la cabeza en alto y satisfecha por no darles el gusto de verse humillada ante ellos.

\- ¡Vengan y cumplan su palabra! - dijo retándoles mientras sujetaba con fuerza su daga.

\- Voy a disfrutar viendo cómo te aniquilan – hizo una ligera mueca y pronto los gritos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar.

Una criatura obscura bajó corriendo el pasillo hasta detenerse abruptamente frente a ella, Tauriel no tuvo que esperar a que llegara hasta ella para darse cuenta que le doblaba su estatura y para colmo no podía imaginar más músculos en esa cosa, definitivamente sería un rival difícil de vencer. Este, notando el asombro de su presa, intentó tomarle del cuello y Tauriel se escabulló ligera de entre sus manos mientras hundía su daga en el muslo de la criatura. El aullido que brotó de su negra boca le pareció que llenaba todo el lugar, pero no terminaría ahí, alentado por el deseo de tomar la revancha sujetó con fuerza su mazo y arremetió iracundo contra ella sin alcanzarle, pero consiguiendo golpear el suelo con fuerza y este terminó sacudiéndose violentamente, lo que terminó por hacerla caer y quedar a merced de semejante bestia. Esta vez ella estaba donde la quería y no dudo mostrarle amenazadoramente su enorme mazo, mientras con la otra garra la sujetaba de su brillante cabellera, sacudiéndola como si fuera una simple muñeca de trapo en su afán de debilitar el brioso espíritu que hasta ahora había demostrado la chica.

\- Me pregunto si seguirás sonriendo después de que te aplaste las piernas – exclamó con una grotesca sonrisa.

Tauriel se sacudió violentamente para librarse de su brazo y solo consiguió que aquella criatura la tomara de la espalda y la oprimiera contra su armadura.

\- ¡Elfos! criaturas tan bellamente delicadas… - dijo pasando sus manos por su rostro - Todo en ellos tiene esa infinita gracia, todo hasta sus malditos y frágiles huesos… - dijo mientras apretaba entre sus brazos a la joven.

Tauriel se esforzaba por librarse de aquel letal abrazo y con esfuerzo clavó su daga en el brazo del uruk, que ante el repentino ataque aligero su agarre, reanimada pensó que podría huir, pero la bestia se resistía a perder su juguete de tortura. Le sujeto con más fuerza del brazo y entonces sobrevino más dolor, pues furioso por el ataque, le sacudió violentamente hasta que creyó que le arrancaría el brazo.

\- ¡Vamos sigue sonriendo asquerosa elfa! –

El dolor en su brazo ya era bastante, así que cuando le dejo caer al suelo apenas disponía de fuerza para revisar los daños. Si bien el brazo estaba dislocado ese era el menor de sus problemas, estaba segura que la asesinarían y no de forma rápida, aquellas bestias lo harían de forma lenta y muy dolorosa. Así que por ahora lo importante era escapar de sus captores, quizás después su hombro… por ahora lo importante era no pensar en el dolor y correr, correr tanto como le dieran las piernas, aún sumida en semejante situación, daba gracias que fuera su hombro el dislocado y no sus piernas, porque de ser así, quizás ya podría irse despidiendo de este mundo. Les observó con cautela, no deseaba que adivinaran su plan, pero debía ponerlo en práctica antes de que a ellos se les ocurriese terminar lo que habían comenzado y entonces sí, todo estaría perdido.

\- No es tan divertido sino chilla de dolor… solo están perdiendo el tiempo y el amo quiere las piedras ya - escuchó hablar al líder.

\- Clávale una espada en el pecho y ve si no chilla esta vez… - gritó otro.

Hablaban de ella como si solo fuera un objeto, una triste piedra en el camino a la que lanzar lejos y desaparecer. Según lo que había dicho el líder de la banda, ella les había causado graves estragos, aquello la alegraba, pero también le decía algo que ella no comprendía, deseaban matarla, sacarla del juego por ser un “elfo entrometido”… así le habían llamado. A ella ahora realmente no importaba lo que ellos creyeran que era… pero si el motivo que le había llevado a ser el objetivo de aquella caza: las rocas brillantes, las necesitaban para regresar a su mundo y para su “amo”.

\- Toma la piedra, seguramente nunca saldrá de aquí con vida, esta helando y morirá de frío –

\- Quiero ver si el color de su sangre es igual que la de los que asesinamos la semana pasada –

Un orco delgado y con los ojos hundidos se acercó a ella con hacha en mano, sonreía mostrando una dentadura pútrida de la que brotaba un hediondo líquido negro.

\- Solo unos dedos… unos dedos y te escucharemos cantar… -

Tomó su brazo y lo alzó inspeccionándolo – Solo le has dislocado el brazo Nasgum, ha sido demasiado poco lo que le has mostrado – sonrió hacía ella y en un rápido movimiento puso su mano bajo su pie, sobre el frío y húmedo suelo – No queremos que pierdas toda la mano… al menos no todavía - levantó su hacha de forma amenazadora y en un movimiento rápido ella clavó su daga en la cabeza de la criatura.

Todos saltaron en gritos y exclamaciones alzando sus armas de forma amenazante.

Uno de los orcos fue hasta ella y le pateo con fuerza - ¡Estúpida criatura, vamos a quitarte esa sonrisa de tu rostro! – Tauriel se preparó para pelear con solo una mano y sin su daga, pues esta había quedado atorada en el grueso cráneo de aquella vil criatura.

\- No tengo miedo… -

El orco se lanzó contra ella con hacha en mano y de pronto cayó frente a ella. Tauriel solo atinó a observar en la obscuridad a su salvador y encontró a los dos jóvenes que se acercaban a ella preparados para la pelea. Animada ante el inesperado rescate de sus compañeros se lanzó contra los orcos más cercanos y con el único brazo bueno comenzó a golpear orcos.

Su prioridad era tomar la piedra y hacer que se marcharan.

Corrió hasta casi alcanzarla y una bestia peluda la devolvió al suelo mientras le mostraba sus dientes de forma amenazadora esperando la orden del orco líder de aquel grupo. Ella se levantó pesadamente llevando en mano la gruesa hacha del orco que no creía poder maniobrar correctamente, más su espíritu le animaba a intentarlo, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la criatura y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas atinó a clavarla sobre su cuello, el animal chilló y brinco herido tirándola al suelo. Ella se movió buscando con desesperación la fuente de luz que llenaba esa pequeña parte de la cueva, para su tranquilidad, esta seguía intacta. Se puso en pie a duras penas, mientras esquivaba golpes y se exigió alcanzarla pese al dolor, solo unos pasos más y la tendría en sus manos, unos cuantos pasos y esa horrenda jornada terminaría de una buena vez.

Dedicó unos segundos para verificar que sus compañeros estaban bien y decidida siguió para alcanzarla. Un orco tenía la misma idea que ella y al verla se abalanzó sobre esta. Ella no dejó de moverse frente al creciente dolor en su brazo derecho, continuó corriendo ligera y rápida, y como si fuera parte de un recital atino a dar un salto digno de sus viejas presentaciones en el ballet lo que le hizo quedar a solo unos centímetros de ella. El orco que había notado sus movimientos estaba más cerca de la roca, pero su armadura y el peso de su propio cuerpo se convertían en un estorbo en esas circunstancias. Aún así la distancia estaba muy cerrada y apenas puso su mano en la piedra brillante, el orco también lo hizo, provocando que la luz se volviera intermitente y entonces vio aparecer frente a ellos el portal mostrando un valle repleto de árboles que estaban a la orilla de un gran río justo en medio de lo que parecía una terrible tormenta. Aquella escena se parecía bastante a la que ella estaba viviendo en ese preciso momento, lamentablemente no tuvo la suerte de estar sobre piso firme para seguir contemplando más sobre aquel lugar, pues sus pies de pronto se encontraron rodeados de agua hasta que perdió el control de ella misma y terminó adentro del furioso río.

\- ¡Tauriel! - escuchó la voz de ambos jóvenes alejándose de ella.

Ahora la única constante era el rugido del agua y el sonido de los truenos que rompían el silencio del cielo nocturno.

Alcanzó a distinguir a las criaturas correr tras ella, pero al parecer les era imposible seguir el paso a la corriente, lo cual le alegró por un momento, no cabía ninguna duda de que era una excelente nadadora solo que sin un brazo y con las heridas hechas no había forma posible de moverse a voluntad, lo que le estaba causando llevarse más de un golpe, hasta que una roca terminó por dejarle inconsciente.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien por ello... pero el próximo capítulo será WOOOW!  
> Hasta la próxima!


	24. Buena compañía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel despierta en una vieja choza, la lluvia en el exterior golpea con fuerza lo que queda de esta y ella no recuerda cómo llegó ahí... es de noche y al parecer alguien la dejó ahí.. ¿para qué? no lo recuerda... ella se pone en pie con el afán de salir a descubrir dónde está y lo que su mente no recuerda su cuerpo sí, pues rápido el dolor en las piernas y el brazo vendado le recuerdan que acaba de sobrevivir a una fuerte pelea... pero su memoria no es lo único que le falta, la mayor parte de sus ropas no están en su lugar ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la siguiente serie de capítulos estarán basados en Tauriel y su compañero... adivinen quién... bueno leanlo y confirmen. Espero les guste, porque aún falta un buen recorrido... Feliz años a Todos que este 2017 esté lleno de bendiciones y alegrías, dicha y paz y muchas historias Kiliel!! ^^ ... bueno después de este emotivo momento les vuelvo a decir lean y compartan... por si atención gracias!

**Capitulo 23**   
**Buena** **Compañía**

Abrió los pesados ojos al sentir la suave brisa que acariciaba su piel. Se incorporó rápidamente y observo atenta el lugar, al parecer se encontraba en una vieja choza, la cual estaba perfectamente segura de no haber visto nunca en su vida. El techo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y las ventanas, si es que podían llamarse así estaban sucias y ennegrecidas por el hollín, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella casa había sido abandonada hace ya muchos años. Encontraba desconcertante el asunto de encontrarse en ese lugar y buscando en su memoria no encontró algo que le revelase el motivo para hallarse en semejante lugar.

De pronto el sonido del exterior pareció aumentar y atrajo su vista al hueco en el techo por donde comenzó a colarse la helada lluvia que llegaba acompañada de un viento helado. De inmediato se pegó más al pequeño fuego que danzaba alegremente sobre una vieja cazuela, el calor comenzó a llegarle a sus entumecidos dedos y mejillas, apenas deslizó las piernas fuera de las mantas, descubrió que no llevaba pantalones y para su asombro tampoco su chamarra o blusa. El pánico se apodero de ella y con miedo observó minuciosamente cada obscuro lugar donde podría estarse escondiendo la persona que le había dejado cubierta solo con su ropa interior y una frazada. Su cabeza comenzó a girar rápidamente intentando descifrar el misterio, ella no era ninguna loca y estaba segura que no saldría de su casa en esas ropas o más bien dicho la falta de estas, de pronto el fragmento de un recuerdo, estaba corriendo en medio de la noche, hacía frío y un olor pútrido subía hasta ella, entonces divisó el rostro de Legolas y el del joven Stone. Las cosas le parecían más claras, seguramente se encontraban cazando a esas criaturas y buscando la dichosa piedra brillante. Así que ese era el motivo por el que estaba ahí, pero si así era, ella recordaba encontrarse en una fría y húmeda cueva, no dentro de una casucha como esa. La falta de ropa, aunada a los pocos recuerdos le obligaron a ponerse en pie para inspeccionar el lugar y entonces a todos aquellos inconvenientes, se le sumó el terrible dolor en su hombro derecho, seguido por el que parecía brotar de ambas rodillas, lo que le hizo volver al suelo estrepitosamente acompañado de un amargo sollozo.

 

 

Inspecciono sus heridas a la luz del fuego y notó un cardenal que comenzaba a asomarse en el costado izquierdo,mientras con desesperación descubrió que su hombro estaba bien vendando con retazos de la misma frazada que la cubría y al parecer el que la había puesto ahí intuía que trataría de quitarla, porque se aseguro de cerrarla muy bien tras su espalda, lo que le imposibilitaba retirarla. Entonces otro fragmento de recuerdo le llevó frente a una grotesca criatura mostrando una dentadura podrida y en sus ojos odio y rencor, sostenía un mazo gigante en una mano y en la otra a ella, recordó el momento en que aquella criatura dislocaba su hombro e inconscientemente lo acarició suavemente.

Había sido una noche bastante larga y difícil, pero todavía no resolvía el hecho de encontrarse semidesnuda en medio de una vieja casucha abandonada. Afortunadamente encontró que su ropa estaba cuidadosamente colgada y seca, ahora lo que seguía era vestirse y ante el esfuerzo que pronosticaba vestirse en esas condiciones, no tuvo más remedio que tomar aire y armarse de valor para emprender la dolorosa tarea, primero se coloco los pantalones y calzado, por último y más complicado, la sucia camisa de la universidad. Una vez que el dolor en el hombro y costado derecho paso, por fin logró sentirse un poco más cómoda y notablemente más abrigada, quizás sus ropas ahora no presentarán un buen aspecto, pero también era cierto que no estaba a punto de entrar a una entrevista, estaba en medio de quien sabe dónde, justo bajo una tormenta que parecía no menguar y en verdad ahora le inquietaba mucho más descubrir quién la había vendado y abandonado en ese lugar. Con aquello en mente, le pareció que por lógica, el siguiente paso a seguir, era conocer o aprender lo más que pudiera de su entorno, sobre todo alguna arma que le pudiese servir en caso de requerirlo, tenía la ligera sospecha de que en cualquier momento alguien podría atravesar la puerta o las paredes (la casa en verdad tenía muy mal estado) ya fuera su acompañante o alguna de esas horribles criaturas.

Decidida a no convertirse en una presa fácil, se apresuró a arrastrarse hasta una de las mesas casi destruida y notó que una de las patas de esta vacilaba, eso era justo lo que ella necesitaba, claro, siempre y cuando hiciera uso de toda la fuerza en su brazo sano, sin embargo aquella pieza de madera debería de servir por lo menos para desequilibrar a cualquier visita indeseable y por lo tanto muy indispensable. Tras varios minutos ya tenía bien sujeta la pata de madera de la mesa, claro había tenido que utilizar más fuerza de la que quería, pero al final logró asirse de la pesada y requerida pieza – Valió la pena… el dolor es pasajero… - se consoló más tarde mientras acariciaba su brazo, ahora por lo menos también tenía un respaldo en caso de que su rodilla volviera a ceder llevándola al suelo nuevamente.

 

 

Sonrió satisfecha ante semejante muestra de creatividad y caminó intentando llegar a la vieja puerta de madera, la lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales y parecía ser que así seguiría toda la noche. El cielo estaba completamente obscuro y esta vez sus estrellas no podrían brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba. Otro fragmento de recuerdo, agua, recordó mucha agua rodeándole y un fuerte dolor en la espalda mientras rompía las aguas al caer de pronto sobre ellas, sujetaba la piedra en su mano y sintió como su cuerpo se movía rápidamente según la corriente que el río marcará, había rocas y le fue imposible escapar de todas ellas, sobre todo de la que golpeó su cabeza y luego todo se volvió borroso.

No estaba en Mirkwood eso estaba claro, pero dónde estaba, esa era la incógnita.

Necesitaba respuestas.

Lamentablemente ahora se encontraba sola y no había nadie ahí para que resolviera sus dudas. Bueno, no estaba tan sola, alguien le había quitado la ropa mojada y había preparado el fuego con el que ella se calentaba, pero quién era esa persona o dónde se encontraba ahora, no tenía la respuesta. Observó el techo por donde se colaba la lluvia y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba lejos del fuego y se dijo a sí misma que debía alejarse del frío o tomaría un buen refriado, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no era una chica enfermiza, rara vez había visitado un hospital solo por fracturas, pero nada más. Entonces la palabra “elfo” volvió a su memoria, así era después de todo como le habían llamado más de una vez esas horrendas criaturas, quizás eso significaba la palabra elfo… sabía que era común entre las personas padecer resfriados o enfermedades similares, pero ella, Legolas, ni siquiera su padrastro eran propensos a esas enfermedades comunes. Lamento grandemente no tener a mano su celular, quizás “Google” pudiera ser más preciso en la búsqueda de esa palabra.

Tauriel no tuvo más tiempo de lamentarse, cuando un sonido del exterior se agregó al que producía la inclemente lluvia. Alguien corría afuera y parecía dirigirse hacia la casa.

Cazador o perdido, ella no podía arriesgarse.

Tan rápido como le dieron las piernas, se colocó junto a la puerta con la firme idea de asegurarse que la persona que la atravesara cayera apenas pusiera un pie en la habitación.

Los pasos fueron escuchándose cada vez más cerca y parecían llevar algo pesado. Tomó sobre su cabeza el pesado objeto de madera y aún con el dolor en el hombro se preparó para recibir a su indeseable invitado con una buena paliza. Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, mientras aquel desdichado ignoraba el brillante plan que debía dejarle inconsciente antes de que tuviera alguna oportunidad de tomar ventaja sobre ella. Era obvio que no esperaba tan caluroso recibimiento, seguramente creía que seguía dormida, pero ella iba a mostrarle de lo que era capaz… la palabra damisela en peligro le pareció muy lejana ahora y por primera vez en la noche se asomó una sonrisa en su rostro.

//

Una barra de madera había caído con fuerza sobre su hombro, lo que le había hecho perder por lo menos el equilibrio y todos los leños que llevaba protegiendo de la lluvia bajo su chaqueta, al ver todo su esfuerzo en el suelo, volvió el rostro para seguir a su agresor en caso de que todavía sintiera deseos de continuar moliéndolo a golpes y para su sorpresa descubrió que el autor de que a sus recientes golpes se agregara el de un hombro adolorido era la misma persona que él creía dormiría toda la noche.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede?! – Exclamó mientras acariciaba su maltratado hombro – ¡Tauriel soy yo! –

\- ¡¿Tú?! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?–

\- Te vi caer al agua y traté de sacarte, pero ya estábamos muy lejos de Mirkwood… -

-“¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida por mí?”- la respuesta a esa pregunta adquirió un valor desconcertante en su cabeza y un ligero aleteo se poso en su estomago, alojándose en ella tímidamente. Al mismo tiempo buscaba fuerzas para rearmar sus defensas, su cercanía le resultaba perturbadora y no deseaba cometer ninguna estupidez, eran solo ellos dos y posiblemente el sueño idealista de una chica romántica, pero en ese momento había tantas cosas en que pensar, tanto por responder y ella no podía darse el tiempo para comportarse como seguramente lo harían cualquier joven de su edad.

\- Supongo que ya debería acostumbrarme a tu peculiar forma de agradecer cada vez que te salvo la vida – dijo sacudiendo el hombro – Sabes podría enseñarte algunas más apropiadas… unas que no impliquen arrancarme el hombro, por ejemplo –

\- Estaba intentando darte en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes la próxima vez no voy a fallar –

\- Descuida, voy a tomarlo en cuenta para el futuro… – dijo usando un tono de voz serio.

\- Yo… está bien… reconozco que no es la primera vez que me has salvado la vida y ya te lo he agradecido antes… - dijo resistiendo voltear a verle a los ojos, no le agradaba para nada representar el papel de chica en peligro. Deseaba huir de aquellos ojos que le observaban atentos, aunque una cosa era segura: no podía ignorarlos por siempre - Qué es lo que esperas, qué me arrodille ante ti –

\- No, no pensaba en eso… aunque no es mala idea ¿sabes?–

\- Ahora no es precisamente el mejor momento para chistes, estamos en una terrible situación y tú haciendo bromas… -

\- Tranquila, no arreglaremos nada preocupándonos… - dijo restándole importancia.

No es que el lugar o el miedo a lo desconocido le preocupara, realmente él podía lograr en ella un efecto bastante extraño, ya que por un lado podía sentirse segura y a la vez incómoda con su presencia, le entusiasmaba la idea de no estar sola y por mucho más, el hecho de que fuera precisamente Kíli quien hubiese estado dispuesto a salvarla, lo difícil de aquello radicaba en no mostrarle cuán expuesta estaba ante él, una mirada, una palabra del joven y ya lograba arrebatarle sonrisas y suspiros al por mayor -¿Sabes dónde estamos? – necesitaba decir algo, romper el hechizo que le impedía dejar de ver su perfecto rostro o adorar su simpática visión de la vida. Le atemorizaba que él pudiera advertir hasta qué punto podía ponerle nerviosa su cercanía y todo empeoraría si lograra escuchar el desbocado ritmo al que marchaba su corazón en ese preciso momento.

\- Aún no, pero lo averiguaremos… así que te recomiendo que te pongas cómoda - dijo señalando el montón de mantas sobre el suelo donde le había dejado dormida – No es tan malo, estoy seguro que esta casa ha visto muchas cosas, créeme resistirá esta tormenta – estaba intentando calmarla, aunque no sabía si estaba logrando el resultado esperado –  
Va a ser una larga noche y tú necesitas dormir. Vamos, estoy seguro que no tiene bichos… aunque no podría asegurarlo -

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa… -

\- Bien ¿Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa? –

\- Estamos en territorio de esas bestias, me parece que ellos tiene cierta ventaja sobre nosotros… ¿Crees que aquí estaremos seguros? –

\- Te prometo que todo va salir bien Tauriel… aunque me temo que no debemos alejarnos de ellos demasiado, seguimos necesitando que nos guíen al portal… –

Ella se limitó a asentir y no pudo evitar pensar en que era claro que necesitarían la ayuda de aquellas criaturas si deseaban volver a casa, aún no quedaba claro para los dos como crear el portal, ni como lo atravesarían sin ser vistos ni heridos, pero por ahora lo importante era mantenerse tranquilos y descansados, lo que le llevó a una nueva oleada de escalofríos… él había mencionado que debían pasar la noche en ese lugar los dos, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el rincón donde estaban las mantas y la pequeña hoguera que ardía alegre al compás del viento y llegó a la conclusión de que por su propia paz mental aquello no resultaba ser tan buena idea.

La lluvia había arreciado llenando la pequeña estancia con una corriente helada y Tauriel se encontró deseando sentarse cerca de las llamas y abrazarse con las cómodas mantas.

Llevaba solo su pantalón negro y camisa de la universidad, su chaqueta seguía húmeda y en su actual estado poco habría ayudado a mitigar el frío. Había pensado que esa noche  
sería como las anteriores, búsqueda, caza y vuelta, algo sencillo de planear, pero no había resultado nada fácil ejecutarlo. Ahora estaba atrapada en quien sabe donde, con el mismo joven al que deseaba abrazar como muestra de agradecimiento… Kíli Stone, el mismo al que le había exigido hace unas horas que se alejará de ella… él había terminado lanzándose para salvarla y sin siquiera pensar en el peligro al que se exponía el mismo ¿Acaso había algo más detrás de ese sentimiento heroico que manifestaba hacia ella o era como él le había dicho antes, la obligación de ayudar al necesitado? Él le había dicho que lo llamaban imprudente… pero, en lo más profundo de su ser comenzó a creer que debía tratarse de algo más que eso.

-¿Tienes frío verdad? – dijo devolviéndole la frazada que cayó mientras intentaba golpearlo y la cobijo con cuidado de no tocarla – Me doy cuenta que ese no es uno de tus fuertes  
– se inclinó para depositar las ramitas en la olla donde bailaba un alegre fuego.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – se detuvo tras de él.

\- Bueno no es que importe mucho ahora, pero creo que la próxima vez debes elegir unas botas en lugar de zapatillas, digo me gustan los modelitos que has llevado, pero me temo que no son muy prácticos, aunque debo confesar que mi favorito fue el que usaste la noche en el puerto –

A su rostro subieron todos los colores, recordaba perfectamente la ropa que llevaba ese día: el blusón semitransparente. Se quedo sorprendida de que recordará el atuendo que usaba esa noche y una bofetada invisible le golpeó con fuerza al recordar que hace unas horas el mismo le había quitado la ropa mojada - Supongo que entonces no debe sorprenderme que tú mismo me hayas dejado casi desnuda hace unas horas… y no es que deseara hacer un escándalo de esto, pero... ¡Con un demonio! – Le miró con chispas en los ojos que brillaban más con el reflejo de las llamas - ¿Explícame con qué derecho te atreves a juzgar mi ropa? ¡Ah! ¿Supongo que puedes hablar en base al hecho de que hace unos minutos me dejaste casi desnuda?– Se abstuvo de darle una merecida bofetada, probablemente terminaría en el suelo, su equilibrio y fuerzas no estaban al cien y precisamente ahora parecer débil no se le antojaba para nada.

\- Bueno básicamente estabas congelándote cuando te saque del agua, considere que lo mejor era quitarte esa ropa mojada y ponerte cerca del fuego, lo peor que podría pasarnos es que enfermaras de fiebre. Creo que eso justifica mis acciones ¿o me equivoco? –

\- ¡Acabas de confesar que te atrajo mi camisón en la bodega… crees que voy a quedarme tranquila con esa explicación! – estalló furiosa por sentirse engañada. Él estaba comportándose como un cínico sinvergüenza y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Deseaba estar furiosa, enojada, por lo menos aquello le salvaría de ponerse en evidencia.

\- Bueno supongo que prefieres la versión en la que me sentía muy atraído por ver que escondes bajo tu ropa y me aproveche de que estabas inconsciente para desvestirte sin problemas ¿te agrada más esa respuesta? –

\- ¡Kíli Stone! -

Dirigió una perezosa mirada hacia ella y cuando habló, su tono de voz otra vez era serio - Tauriel, no tengo la costumbre de andar aprovechándome de las mujeres inconscientes, prefiero que la chica en cuestión disfrute de lo que hago y de porqué lo hago, pero en tu caso no iba a esperar a que despertaras para consultarte… ahora si no te molesta debo hacer lo mismo por mí o seguramente yo voy a ser el que arda en fiebre… puedes voltearte y darme espacio… aunque lo justo sería que observaras, después de todo yo no pude evitarlo… - dicho eso comenzó a quitarse la ropa y ella se vio en la bochornosa necesidad de cubrirse inmediatamente con una manta, mientras le gritaba lo desvergonzado que era, sin embargo al joven aquello parecía divertirle, lo que hizo que Tauriel enfureciera aún más y sintiera la urgencia de ignorar su pudor e ir a propinarle otro buen golpe en el hombro, cabeza, en donde hiciera más daño, eso era seguro.

Tomó aire y resistió.

Tras unos minutos él le pidió una manta y el sonido de la lluvia y truenos volvieron a reinar en la choza.

\- ¿No estás tentada? –

\- ¿A qué? ¿Verte?... ja! -

La chica permanecía todavía lejos del fuego, se sentía un poco tonta después de su torpe comportamiento, le había golpeado y luego se había ofendido porque él había creído que estaba protegiéndola de un buen resfriado; después de todo él no sabía que ella no enfermaba. No podía justificarlo por todo claro, Kíli hablaba como un coqueto insufrible, pero no había hecho nada con mala intención. Se estaba comportando como una loca, debía respirar y aceptar el hecho de que estaba lejos de casa, en terreno peligroso y en compañía del joven Stone, uno que la ponía nerviosa y por el que se sentía muy atraída, aquello no podía ser más extraño, pues cuanto más deseaba alejarse de él, la vida se encargaba de ponerlo a su lado.

La voz del chico envuelto en una frazada le volvió a la realidad.

\- Vamos acércate al fuego, desde aquí puedo ver que estás temblando – dijo golpeando las mantas junto al fuego.

\- Debes perdonarme Kíli, no quise ofenderte… me he comportado como una loca y no tengo excusa… –

\- Detente, no es necesario. Imagino que debiste asustarte al despertar y encontrarte en ese estado, pero créeme, mi intención solo era evitarte más molestias, la lluvia no tardaría en regresar y necesitaba inspeccionar un poco el lugar, además necesitaríamos algunos leños para mantener el fuego… - parecía sincero y Tauriel le creyó – Yo debería disculparme por el mal rato que te hice pasar – dijo seriamente.

\- No, hiciste lo que creíste correcto y yo debería agradecértelo… en verdad Gracias… - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Consciente de la mirada de ella en su rostro, su boca se deformó hasta dibujar una pícara sonrisa - Aunque no voy a retractarme de todo, esa noche lucías simplemente perfecta –

\- Fue un accidente… yo… - expreso torpemente mientras sus verdes ojos se negaban a dejar de contemplar su coqueta expresión. Él debía saber o suponer a esas alturas lo mucho que le agradaba y se obligó a observar sus nerviosas manos.

\- Tauriel no tienes nada de qué arrepentirte… - dijo apartándose para no incomodarla más - Creo que ahora que lo pienso, me dio gusto encontrarte esa noche… quizás de no haberlo hecho ni siquiera estaríamos aquí… -

La chica se quedó en blanco y por primera vez sin palabras, exactamente donde estaban ahora, pues hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender ellos estaban en medio de la nada y en grave peligro de que los atrapara; estaba segura que aquellas bestias no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de clavarles sus armas.

\- Tranquila no voy a hablar de ello por el momento. Ahora lo primero que necesitamos es dormir, esperemos que la leña alcancé para toda la noche y pidamos porque las otras se sequen o nos quedaremos sin fuego en la madrugada – colocó la olla cerca de donde estaban las mantas - ¿No pensarás dormir parada? Te recuerdo que esas heridas no sanarán si no descansas – Tauriel seguía de pie frente al fuego - ¿Cómo sigue tu hombro? – estaba tratando de no demostrar lo nervioso que se sentía por la cercanía, ya que para su desgracia ni el barro en el cabello, ni los rasguños en el rostro aminoraban la belleza de la chica, pues encontró que hasta el mismo fuego agregaba belleza a cada poro de su piel y el brillo que irradiaba su rojizo cabello la hacía parecer una cálida llama desparramándose por el suelo, definitivamente aquella era una mala idea y lo peor es que todas estaban siendo ideas suyas. Seguramente mañana terminaría enfrentándose con la cruda realidad de haberse lanzado por ella al agua, pero su cabeza no había pensando en otra cosa más que en asegurarse de que no terminase ahogada o muerta a manos de esas criaturas. En ese momento lo supo, el estaba completamente hechizado por la chica de cabellos de fuego… ahora ya era demasiado tarde para dejar de verla como alguien que ha encontrado la flor más hermosa del jardín o como quién descubre una de las estrellas más brillantes en la oscura noche.

Para nuestra amada estrella… inexplicablemente esas palabras volaron a su cabeza.

\- ¡Rayos! - Descubrió que ella le observaba atenta con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes.

\- No querrás que vaya por ti y te acueste ¿verdad? – dijo volviendo a su acostumbrado tono de burla. Aquello por lo menos le permitía sentirse en control de sí mismo y sabía que en su actual estado de desnudez, ella evitaría a toda costa cualquier contacto.

Tauriel en cambio lo pensó un minuto, estarían demasiado cerca y eso le parecía una prueba muy difícil de superar, él estaba casi desnudo y analizando sus opciones, no había muchos lugares donde más descansar. Por un momento pensó en apoderarse de todas las mantas sobre el suelo, con tal de conseguir que él se alejara de ella, pero desechó tal idea ante la premisa de convertirse en la tirana injusta de la historia, después de todo Kíli se había esforzado mucho en convertir ese lugar en un cómodo refugio y él parecía necesitar un descanso tanto como ella.

\- ¡Listo! aquí no pasarás frío – dijo señalándole el montón de mantas sobre el suelo.

Tauriel se acercó lentamente hacia un grupo de mantas que parecían secas y bastantes reconfortantes -¿Dónde te quedarás tu? – Kíli volteo a verla y ella rápido adivinó la respuesta – Cómo si hubiera mucho lugar ¿verdad?- trato de sonar casual, aunque sin mucho éxito.

No pudo evitar reír y se limitó a ver en sus ojos como los nervios la tomaban presa – No te preocupes, creo que puedo resistir el frío – dijo moviéndose del otro lado de la pequeña hoguera, lo cual lo dejaba lejos de ella.

\- ¡No, espera!... puedes quedarte aquí… - señalando las mantas donde ella reposaba - Digo acá… – señalando un par de mantas alejadas de ella - Hay mucho lugar para los dos… -

\- Gracias Tauriel, pero solo tomaré unas mantas y listo –

El joven tomó unas mantas y regreso a sentarse detrás de la improvisada hoguera. Aquello le decepcionó un poco, en casa el siempre había mostrado interés por mantener contacto pese a conocer las consecuencias que a ella le traían y ahí perdidos en quién sabe dónde, el simplemente se rehusaba a siquiera mirarla.

Tauriel se acostó y dio media vuelta. Estaban lejos de casa y ni hablar de los peligros que les acechaban afuera, más sin embargo su cabeza giraba en torno al chico que “dormía” al otro lado del fuego y con aquella idea en la cabeza difícilmente podría dormir, esperaba que el sueño llegará pronto o aquella sería una de esas tantas eternas noches de insomnio.

//

Ya habían pasado unas horas y la lluvia solo arreciaba. No era del tipo de chica que le atemorizaran las tormentas o a las lluvias torrenciales, pero no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y la pose rígida que llevaba obligándose a sostener, ya le era casi insostenible. Su intención era no despertar al joven que dormía a sus espaldas, pero con sorpresa descubrió que el tampoco estaba dormido, más bien parecía contemplar el techo de la choza que hasta ahora seguía protegiéndoles de la fuerte tormenta.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – dijo mientras daba vueltas en aquel improvisado lecho.

\- No… -

\- ¿Estás preocupada? –

\- Me preguntó cómo estará Legolas… aunque conociéndolo, seguramente debe estar muy preocupado… -

\- Estoy seguro de ello… - respondió tranquilamente mientras pasaba su brazo debajo de su cabeza – Es obvio que estará preocupado, pero todo estará bien, aunque supongo que si hubieses cumplido tu palabra y no fueras tan obstinada… las cosas podrían haber sido bastante diferentes -

\- ¡Oh, sí claro! Para morirme de nervios mientras ustedes eran masacrados, no gracias… además Legolas siempre se preocupa de más… – se quedó callada comprendiendo lo que él acababa de decir - Espera ¿acabas de llamarme obstinada?-

\- Así es y para tú información no es a Legolas al único al que tenías preocupado –

\- Ja ja… vas a decirme que por mi culpa estabas muy angustiado –

\- No, para nada… - dijo moviéndose hasta verle a los ojos.

Tauriel lo observó aliviada, por una parte se encontraba deseando que aceptara que efectivamente él estaba preocupado por ella y a la vez que no lo estuviera… aunque con su respuesta, la decepción no se hizo esperar.

\- Pues me agrada oír eso, con Legolas es más que suficiente –

\- No sé como los dos están metidos en esto, pero es bueno que tengas a alguien que se preocupe por ti –

\- ¿Y por qué te interesa a ti? ¿Por qué deseas involucrarte en todo esto? Por más que lo pienso no lo entiendo… –

\- Vaya pensé que a estas alturas era demasiado obvio… - su cautivadora risa apareció de nuevo en sus labios.

\- Veamos, sé que te gusta arriesgar tu vida, quizás por la aventura y el peligro… eso se ve a simple vista – dijo volviendo a reposar su cabeza sobre el montón de mantas – Aunque creo que arriesgas demasiado… me parece que esto va más allá de solo ayudar a los demás ¿me equivoco? -

\- No voy a negarlo, pero en este caso no es mi motivación principal –

\- ¿Entonces? –

\- Bueno como bien has dicho soy aventurero, pero verás tengo un motivo más personal… – parecía disfrutar de tener toda su atención.

\- Veo que estás disfrutando esto y te advierto que estas muy equivocado si crees que voy a rogarte para que lo reveles… -

\- No es necesario, yo mismo estoy muy intrigado por ver tu reacción cuando lo sepas… - dijo observándola a los ojos mientras veía el rubor ascender por sus mejillas – Es algo bastante simple de explicar… la única razón por la que me involucrado en esta cacería o como quieras llamarle, se debe principalmente a que me he interesado en una linda y obstinada chica pelirroja… -

Tauriel se sentó de un saltó.

\- Creo que ahora es un buen momento para dejarse de bromas… yo solo quería conversar – dijo al mismo tiempo que su rostro se teñía de rojo completamente.

\- ¿Cuál sería el tema correcto entonces Tauriel? – preguntó divertido al ver como el rostro de la chica no ocultaba el interés que sentía por él. Había hecho énfasis en pronunciar su nombre arrastrando cada letra, mientras utilizaba el extraño acento de casa. Se sentía satisfecho por descubrir que él podía alterar a la chica Greenleaf, pues hasta ahora él creía que solo ella tenía ese poder.

\- No sé… por ejemplo ¿desde cuándo usas el arco? – dijo en tono mecánico, mientras esperaba que el rubor en sus mejillas disminuyera.

La noche apenas comenzaba para ellos, les esperaba una charla aplazada por diversos evento, más esta milagrosa noche se les había concedido a los dos jóvenes que eran ajenos al lugar donde se encontraban y al destino que les esperaba.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> capitulo siguiente: Confesiones bajo el fuego ^^ esto está que arde :P


	25. Beso prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kíli están atrapados en el lugar de donde provienen esa criaturas... han pasado un larga noche debatiéndose entre seguir los sentimientos que cada vez más les unen o negarse a dar rienda suelta a los mismos... será que acaso esta pesadilla no tiene fin o al fin podrán verse como lo que son realmente... solo no confíen demasiado las apariencias engañan y lo que fue una vez no tiene porque se dos veces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Feliz Año!!!  
> Que emoción ya es 2017 y pese a todas las tragedias, desabores y tristezas aquí estamos.  
> Lo mejor de lo mejor para este año y no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos.  
> Aún no decido si esta historia será una serie o me la escribiré igual... bueno todavía en receso escolar. Aunque a partir del 9 ya regrese a hacer mi servicio lo que me hará perder mucho tiempo en revisar los capitulos, por lo que les suplico paciencia, mucha paciencia... gracias ^^

**Capitulo 24**

**Beso prohibido**

 

  
Vaya que la noche era larga. Habían tenido que revivir el fuego más de cuatro veces y la lluvia no había ayudado mucho a desaparecer la humedad en el ambiente. Las paredes y muebles obscuros se veían demasiado tenebrosos y afuera no podían percibirse ningún sonido fuera del que entonaban juntos lluvia y relámpagos. Sin embargo ambos habían disfrutado de una gran velada, como nunca la habrían tenido de haber estado en otras circunstancias.

Kíli había comenzado a narrar su vida en la ciudad de Blue Mountains, el lugar que le había visto crecer y del que se había despedido hace poco. Su tío era su ejemplo a seguir, era casi como un padre y por ende el hombre al que deseaba enorgullecer… aunque procuraba mantenerse fiel a sí mismo. Su hermano Fili era todo su querer y era también su ejemplo a seguir, Fili siempre se había mantenido fiel a los designios de su tío en lo que a cuestiones financieras y románticas se referían y por último su madre la mujer que más le amaba en el mundo, había quedado viuda cuando el apenas tenía tres años, lo que le había negado la oportunidad de conocer y convivir con su padre biológico. Más con gusto aceptaba el padre que la vida le había dado y no podía haber deseado a alguien más. Había crecido entre mimos de su madre y las altas exigencias que su tío le demandaba, aunque siempre respetando su individualidad, ambos aceptaban que él era el joven más inquieto, travieso e imprudente de la familia.

Quizás la ausencia de su padre le había marcado para siempre, quizás su madre y todos los involucrados en su desarrollo habían hecho su aportación, o aquello era parte de su personalidad, porque su hermano y él no podían ser más distintos.

//

Le fascinaba la manera en que esos ojos verdes mar le admiraban con completa atención y admiración. No podía haber pedido una mejor espectadora, se sentía libre de expresar sus ideas con ella, el temor de dejar a su madre, el deseo de aventuras y la meta de seguir a su tío a cumplir sus sueños. Ahí es donde entraba ella, algo tan inesperado… porque todo ese viaje, todo aquel recorrido se había hecho para conseguir que su familia, su tío recobrara lo que se había perdido una vez y hacer pagar al causante de la desgracia de su familia y sin embargo ahí estaba él fraternizando con el “enemigo”.

Claro Fili, su tío y Dwalin le habían dicho que los Greenleaf y todos en el pueblo eran sus enemigos. Escuchaba sus palabras e intentaba hacerlas suyas, pero algo mucho más fuerte que las palabras de Thorin, su hermano o compañeros le decían que Tauriel no era su enemigo. Y cómo creerlo si la dulce y hermosa joven frente a él le miraba con aquella sincera mirada, su atención era genuina y su sonrisa, vaya, su sonrisa era una fuente natural que iluminaba cada rincón de aquella sala y ni que decir del suave rubor que ascendía por sus mejillas cada vez que él la miraba.

\- Tu turno –

La joven tomó aire y se acomodó frente a él. Parecía ignorar que él siguiera medio desnudo, hasta que su rostro bajó y se quedo observando atentamente a las llamas.

\- Por dónde empezar… -

\- Por el principio… - deseaba saber tanto de ella como las circunstancias se lo permitieran, sin tener que forzar algún recuerdo doloroso para ella.

\- Verás no hay mucho que decir, quede huérfana a los ocho años… - Su voz se quebró y tragó saliva al recordar a sus padres, no encontraba una razón para narrar la historia que seguía haciéndola entristecer, tomó aire y prosiguió -- Vague un año en diferentes casas de adopción hasta que un día el Señor Greenleaf me encontró… - aquellas palabras sonaron tan desangeladas que no pudo evitar sembrar la curiosidad en el chico.

\- No lo dices muy emocionada… -

\- No me malinterpretes… me ha dado todo… tengo casa, estudios, ropa… no quiero sonar como una malagradecida… - parecía costarle demasiado hablar sobre ella - Quizás ya he dicho demasiado… -

\- Tauriel no eres una propiedad… lo vi esta tarde, vi como te miraba, deduzco que lo único bueno de su casa era tu amigo el rubio… -

\- ¡Legolas… pobre Legolas!… él siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo, inclusive más de lo que merezco, tan paciente y comprensivo… y qué hago yo, solo traerle problemas y preocupaciones… – una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y fue extinguida en el momento – Hay tantas formas de deshonrar el apellido Greenleaf… – esbozó una pobre sonrisa.

\- Estoy seguro que a él no le importa eso… - mintió, el realmente no lo conocía, pero en vista del reciente encuentro con el padrastro de la chica y la buena fama que tenían los Greenleaf para ser siempre los mejores en las actividades que realizaban, era muy sencillo concluir que ambos jóvenes estaban bajo la misma presión – Se ve que a él le interesas y si se preocupa por ti, debe ser porque realmente te quiere… -

\- Lo sé… se que él me quiere, pero desearía no causarle tantas molestias, supongo que solo el tiempo lo dirá… – tomo aire – No puedo hacer más, es eso o quedarme aquí… y sé que él no me pediría eso… -

\- ¿Estas pensando dejar Mirkwood? –

\- Eso planeo, este es mi último año y me independizaré… Thranduil me ha “concedido” el favor de abandonar este lugar tan pronto me gradué… -

\- ¡Felicidades!… deduzco por tu expresión que ha sido algo que has deseado desde hace años –

\- Cuando cumplí los trece, me dijo que pensará bien lo que planeaba hacer… desde entonces me he preparado para irme, el seguirá gobernando y quedará como el padrastro amoroso que se apiado de una pobre chiquilla huérfana y así serán las cosas… no me importa en tanto el cumpla con su promesa, por fin tendré mi oportunidad de empezar desde cero… -

El observaba como se iluminaba su rostro mientras le describía sus planes a futuro. Más tarde escuchó entre risas las aventuras que vivió mientras se escapaba a sus recitales de ballet y otras cuando había intentado competir contra su hermano en la casa, y una flecha mal direccionada había terminado destruyendo un costoso y antiguo jarrón. Claro no todo era diversión, ella estaba entreteniéndolo con una de las tantas charlas que estaban prohibidas en los eventos políticos y sociales, como los bailes que seguían llevándose en la mansión Greenleaf.

\- En verdad deberías de ir… todos asisten muy elegantes con sus trajes de pingüinos y saludan de forma elegante y cordial mientras están pensando como desprestigiar a los pobres a quienes fingen querer ayudar… además todas las jóvenes de mi edad asistimos vestidas con vaporosos vestidos de gala… de verdad si alguien quisiera ayudar donaría ese dinero y asistirán vestidos de forma más humilde… ¡oh discúlpame! ¿Te estoy aburriendo? –

\- No para nada… creo que estoy imaginando como te verías en uno de esos vestidos vaporosos… -

\- Bueno, puedes imaginarlo o podrías venir al baile de fin de año y verificarlo tú mismo… -

\- Solo si voy a bailar contigo… -

\- Bueno eso dependerá de ti – dijo fingiendo seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -

\- Bueno depende de si deseas hacer un buen donativo… todas las jóvenes participamos en este evento, ya lo verás -

\- Creo entonces que tendré que verificarlo en mi cuenta… - dijo fingiendo revisar su cartera.

Ambos terminaron riéndose del otro. Resultaba que para ambos parecía natural hablar sobre sus vidas alejándose lo más que podía del tema de la cacería de monstruos a la que ella seguía resistiéndose mientras el joven se resistía a mencionar a Anya, la linda chica que él hace unos meses creía amar.

\- Debo confesarte algo… - dijo el chico seriamente – No eres para nada lo que imaginaba… había escuchado rumores de las chicas del lugar y la gran mayoría cumplen con la descripción… pero tú eres muy diferente a ellas, guardas un aire de misterio que quisiera comprender -

\- Bueno, no hay mucho que descubrir realmente… – intento restar importancia al hecho de que él aún no conocía la verdad sobre sus visiones – Y contagiada en este espíritu de confesiones y aunque quizás mañana me arrepienta de decir esto, creo que tú también eres bastante agradable… tal vez es el golpe en la cabeza o el hecho de que me hayas salvado varias veces, pero eso es precisamente lo que pienso… - sentía el rubor asomarse en sus mejillas, tenía que aprender a controlarse, no podía ir por la vida ruborizándose cada vez que la miraba o sonreía. Para su mala suerte aquello parecía una empresa casi imposible de cumplir, pues el solo necesitaba sonreír y sus mejillas revelaban su sentir. Quizás por ahora lo mejor era rogar que aquella noche terminara y por fin conciliara el sueño que tanto se le estaba negando, porque de lo contrario su cabeza estallaría mientras intentaba acallar su desbocado corazón.

Él se veía tan tranquilo y sonriente, como si esa fuera una noche más en su vida, lejos estaba el de comprender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y luego siguiendo su último comentario fue a hablarle otra vez con aquella naturalidad que le resultaba completamente fascinante.

\- Bueno siendo así, entonces creo que seguiré haciéndolo – entonces se puso de pie e imito el saludo de un antiguo caballero medieval – Me parece entonces que estoy a su completo servicio Mi lady -

\- Vaya, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra – expreso mientras realizaba alegre una reverencia.

\- La verdad es que es un placer rescatarte… ¿sonó bien eso? -

\- Me parece que sí, aunque no te acostumbres demasiado, espero no darte nunca más ese trabajo - dijo sonriendo y clavando sus ojos en él.

El chico la miraba como ese día en su casa. Su penetrante mirada estaba clavada en ella y notó como esta iba deslizándose hacia sus labios. Estaba acaso pensando en algo más…

_“Anya”_

Aquel nombre fue una cachetada de realidad, una que definitivamente le alejaba kilómetros de la chica que estaba frente a él - Bueno creo ya es hora de descansar… - dicho eso se volvió hacía las mantas y se recostó de forma rígida sobre ellas.

Ella le contempló confundida, estaba segura que hace unos segundos el chico intentaría besarla y en verdad que estaba deseándolo. Terminar aquella velada con un beso de Kíli en verdad que habría sido la recompensa perfecta de un insufrible y horrendo día, pero ahora el chico estaba envuelto en las mantas, casi como si le hubiese caído un frío recipiente de agua, él ahora estaba lejos de ella, envuelto en las mantas, olvidado de la alegre conversación y las miradas que compartían hace unos minutos… tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, en alguien tenía que caber la prudencia… le alegraba que hubiese sido él, porque en esos momentos ella no se sentía muy prudente.

\- Claro… si, buenas noches –

Decidida a terminar con aquella larga noche se hundió en el montón de mantas para intentar dormir, ciertamente le esperaba una larga noche, porque en su cabeza abundabas miles de pensamientos, más se obligo a no pensar más en ello y sin esperarlo el sueño le hizo olvidar por esa noche todas sus preguntas y preocupaciones... ya que de haber permanecido despierta unos minutos más se habría dado cuenta que su compañero no estaba dormido y quizás se habría dado cuenta que su insomnio se debía al torbellino de sentimientos que despertaba en él la chica que dormía tranquila junto al fuego.

\- “¿Qué estás haciendo?” –se dijo apretando los puños en señal de impotencia.

Enfadado consigo mismo se dirigió a la ventana más próxima a seguir con su vigilia.

//

Lo que se debía interpretar como la luz del día no difería de las primeras horas de la tarde. El cielo estaba nublado y en ratos dejaba de llover y en otros arreciaba tanto que dejaba todo el lugar lleno de barro, por lo que les era difícil no terminar con los pies sucios y con varios golpes. Pasado el mediodía, Kíli ya había encontrado el rastro de un grupo de orcos al que decidieron seguir con la esperanza de que estos les llevarán de regreso a casa, así que aprovechando su buena suerte, apresuraron el paso para encontrar a tan peculiar grupo antes de que cayera la noche o regresaran las lluvias, ya que en verdad aquello representaría una complicación más para ellos, por ahora lo primero era no perder el rastro, aunque no debían olvidar que no tenían alimentos, armas ni un refugio donde resguardarse.

Hasta ahora aquel lugar era desconocido y ellos no sabían más de ese sitio que lo que observaban, realmente no sabían a que estarían enfrentándose ahí, pero el rastro de sangre y árboles caídos les ayudaban a asumir que los orcos no eran las únicas criaturas de las que debían cuidarse y ante esa premisa lo mejor era volver cuanto antes a casa.

//

El camino estaba resultando bastante accidentado. Llevaban toda la tarde recorriendo un lugar con bastante arboles que les ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos y les proveía de una buena cantidad de lugares para esconderse cada vez que su instinto les advertía peligro, por otro lado no podían quejarse de la comida, hasta ahora él se había encargado de preparar el menú y ella sin mucho apetito se había visto obligada a comer algo de carne, pues según le explicó Kíli, el camino y su estado lo exigía. Estaba convencida de que no tomar alimento alguno desataría una pelea, por lo que se resigno a comer liebre asada, puesto que las nueces y bellotas no le permitirían avanzar más rápido por el camino y menos en su débil estado, no debían ignorar que no sabían cuánto tiempo más estarían vagando por esas tierras.

Su ánimo estaba algo decaído y no sentía muchos ánimos de discutir después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, de hecho ansiaba ya terminar con aquel inesperado viaje, estar en casa y contar con la necesaria distancia que debía existir entre ellos, se encontraba en un punto donde no creía resistir mucho tiempo más en su compañía, y sospechaba que ambos compartían la misma idea, más sin embargo el se mostraba resuelto a cuidar de ella. Había resuelto de forma parcial el asunto del contacto con una bastón que servía para ayudarla cuando se había quedado atorada en el fango, y es que ahora más que nunca él parecía reacio a tocarla, y hasta cierto punto lo comprendía, el hecho de que cayera en ese somnoliento estado debía preocuparle en gran manera, ya que de hacerlo, ella se convertiría en una carga más y eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Kíli marcaba el paso, asegurándose que no hubiese peligro al frente mientras Tauriel seguía sus pasos y ella de manera personal se aseguraba de poner distancia entre ambos, su razonamiento le exigía hacer ello, él ya había hecho mucho por ella, lo justo era que ambos siguieran el camino sin ningún contratiempo. Así que se encontró caminando a distancia, sin quejarse aún cuando su rodilla le exigió un descanso, estaba más que decidida a no actuar como una debilucha quejumbrosa, lo que no resultaba ser tan sencillo, pues si bien el dolor iba y regresaba con más fuerza, su orgullo le exigía demostrarse a sí misma lo resistente que podía ser, ya más tarde gritaría, lloraría de dolor, pero no ahora, no frente a él.

Por ahora la única opción era mantenerse fuerte y distante, después de todo había tenido un buen mentor, por lo que al terminar de mordisquear los restos de liebre asada, se puso en pie mientras su cansada rodilla se quejaba por el esfuerzo.

Kíli la observó sorprendido, estaba seguro que podían darse unos minutos más de descanso.

\- Hay que darnos prisa, me parece que volverá a llover – comentó sin siquiera voltear a verle.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Si, solo necesitaba estirar un poco las piernas… ¿Seguimos? –

Apenas reanudaron el camino deseo no haberlo hecho, su zapatilla estaba arrastrando una buena porción de barro y eso solo lograba hacerlo más pesado, Kíli al ver su dificultad corto una rama y se la ofreció en forma de bastón y así fue que aligeró su carga un poco. Entonces con el orgullo herido, se esforzó por caminar frente a él con el afán de mostrarle lo bien que se sentía, ahora más que nunca deseaba no convertirse en una carga para él. Lamentablemente su rodilla y hombro no parecían dispuestos a cooperar con su plan y a medida que la tarde fue cayendo, también lo hizo su buena fortuna, sorprendiéndoles con una fuerte llovizna que imposibilitó su excursión por el bosque y les obligó a abandonar el camino en busca de un lugar donde resguardarse.

No tardaron mucho en hallarse bajo una enramada que les protegía de la torrencial lluvia y los dos se sentaron a esperar que la lluvia desapareciera.

//

Afortunadamente él llevaba juntando ramas en caso de necesitarlas, la lluvia caía helada y solo lograba enfriar más aquel pasaje por el que transitaban. Las lluvias en Blue Mountains, inclusive Mirkwood, eran tan distintas a las de aquel frondoso e interminable bosque. Entonces volvió su vista a la chica pelirroja que se frotaba la rodilla izquierda pensando que él no la observaba, era obvio que le seguía doliendo y quizás su hombro más, no ayudaba en nada que en aquel lugar abundara el frío y la humedad. En su corazón brotó la admiración por la chica que estaba decidida a soportar ese dolor ella sola, él desde luego deseaba ayudarla, pero cómo, si apenas pusiera un dedo sobre ella estaba seguro que terminaría desvanecida en sus brazos y si él intentara aligerar su pena con una interesante conversación como la que habían sostenido la noche anterior, estaba seguro que esta vez no tendría la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no besarla. Maldita fuera su condición, ella parecía hecha para él, por inexplicable que le pareciera a su tío, a Fili, su madre, por todos los cielos, hasta a él mismo. Tauriel Greenleaf era una chica hecha a su medida… misteriosa, inteligente, apasionada y valiente.

Volvió el rostro en busca de un lugar más acogedor donde resguardarse, debía dejar de verla porque de no hacerlo no encontraría la fuerza necesaria para no abrazarla en ese instante.

//

El agua comenzó a colarse entre las ramas y ambos terminaron nuevamente empapados, lo que les obligo a salir en busca de un refugio más sustentable y no tardaron en localizar una pequeña cueva, donde si bien estaba sucia y fría, por lo menos mantenía a raya la lluvia. Alcanzando unas pocas ramas intento hacer una fogata, ella debía descansar un poco hasta que la lluvia cediera y sabía que nunca aceptaría que la rodilla seguía molestándole, por lo que le pidió sentarse con la vaga excusa de ayudarle a encender la fogata. Ambos temblaban por el frío, de manera que ambos sintieron que el aire volvía a sus pulmones cuando vieron salir varias chispas del montón de leños que acababan de colocar. Mientras los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en las danzarinas llamas, el por fin se permitió observarla, estaba cansada, igual que él, había rasguños y sus ojos lucían cansados, pero aún conservaban esa chispa encantadora que le gustaba, se detuvo un momento al notar que sus labios volvían a adquirir el color rosado al que le tenía acostumbrado. Lamentaba tener que obligarla a pasar esas desgracias en su actual estado, pero que más podía hacer, para él resultaba fácil recordar los campamentos a los que había asistido de niño con los amigos de Thorin, donde lo acostumbrado era pasar las noches a la intemperie, cazar su propio alimento y era ley bañarse con agua helada, pues según Dwalin eso ayudaba a formar el carácter, y así lo habían hecho por diez años hasta que la falta de tiempo de su tío y compañía, ya no les permitió asistir a ninguno más; por tal motivo él se sentía familiarizado con la situación, pero aquello poco podía ayudar a la chica que se abrazaba intentando aparentar no congelarse.

\- Me hubiera gustado traer conmigo unas de las mantas de aquella casucha – dijo en voz alta la joven más para ella que para su único oyente.

\- Creo que ahora es un poco tarde… ven intentemos mantener la fogata – dijo animándola, lamentablemente no había mucho que hacer, pues la mayoría de la leña estaba húmeda y ello dificultaba mantenerla encendida, de manera que se conformaban con la poca maleza que había en la cueva.

\- Kíli… ¿tú tío que es lo que desea? –

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven.

\- Desea recuperar las minas y sus tierras… - no explicaría los métodos ni el apego emocional que este sentía por aquel lugar – Solo lo que es nuestro –

\- ¿Es tuyo también?

\- Es de mi familia, hasta cierto punto diría que sí… –

\- Significa que tú también te quedarías cerca de Mirkwood Valley… -

\- No está en mis planes, solo mientras estudio y en caso de que mi tío me necesite… -

\- ¿Tú deseas quedarte? – pregunto mientras contemplaba la lluvia caer.

\- ¿Tú lo harías? –

\- Yo no soy una heredera… – su mirada volvió a él.

\- Llevas el apellido Greenleaf… eres heredera –

\- Básicamente solo lo es Legolas, soy una Greenleaf de nombre, no de sangre… Thranduil jamás dejaría que alguien que no fuera de su familia poseyera algo de él… -

\- Pero si su apellido… -

\- Conoces perfectamente la ley, si algún día llegará a casarme su apellido desaparecerá… creo que él entiende eso a la perfección y a mí no me importa mantenerlo… -

\- ¿Entonces qué sentido tendría darte su apellido o adoptarte?… ¿Porqué no solo te apadrino? que yo sepa ya existía esa posibilidad, si no te quería en su casa mejor te hubiera llevado con algún familiar -

\- No tenía a nadie más… era una huérfana sola y necesitada… - dijo sentándose cerca de la pequeña hoguera que comenzaba a crecer.

\- Me hubiera gustado conocerte cuando niña… estoy seguro que seríamos buenos amigos… -

\- ¿Tú crees?... hasta hace poco apenas podíamos vernos… - expreso irónicamente.

\- Aún así no concuerdo contigo… estoy seguro que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, aunque… “aunque seguramente a mí no me habría bastado con solo ser tu amigo…” -

Tauriel bajó el rostro adivinando lo que él quería decir, ahí estaba otra vez ese momento incomodo, él la veía como si deseara tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, justo como ella había imaginado que lo haría y sin embargo el seguía sin hacerlo... quizás Haleth se atravesaba en su cabeza y se dijo a sí misma, que aquello era algo en lo que no deseaba participar. Tomó la decisión de ponerse en pie e ir hasta la entrada de la cueva donde se escondían de la lluvia que no parecía tener fin.

Tras de ella escuchó pasos, seguramente Kíli había ido a ver qué es lo que había llamado su atención.

\- Necesitas dejar de hacer eso… - dijo muy cerca de ella.

Ella volteó sin comprender el significado de esas palabras.

\- ¿Hacer qué? –

\- Alejarte de mí y dejar que te contemple a la distancia… por favor quédate cerca de mí para que pueda protegerte… -

\- Espera un momento, solo vine porque me gusta el sonido de la lluvia ¿Acaso crees que soy tan estúpida como para lanzarme al primer monstruo que vea?-

\- Es solo que no quiero que te pase nada Tauriel… sino puedo hacer más por ti, por lo menos déjame cuidar de ti… - Aquello le pareció una súplica sincera, pero ahora era su turno de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Gracias, espero comprendas que aprecio mucho tu interés, pero no dejes de lado que estamos aquí por mi culpa. A estas horas tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti y tu pareces solo estar pensando en cómo mantenerme a salvo… aceptémoslo de una vez por todas, tu vas a cuidar de ti y yo haré lo mismo por mí, no soy ninguna inútil o debo recordarte que he peleado con estas bestias antes que tú… y sí, he cometido muchos errores, pero no voy a volver a cometerlos, así que quédate tranquilo puedo cuidar de mi misma –

\- Claro, como tú digas - respondió un tanto decepcionado –Te daré algo de espacio, solo prométeme que me informaras si llegas a notar algo extraño, ¿Entendido? -

\- Si es importante para ti… -

\- Lo es – no encontró el valor para decir las palabras que tenía en mente y volvió cerca de la fogata que había que mantener.

//

El cielo seguía cubierto por gruesas nubes negras, solo que esta vez la lluvia había desaparecido. Apenas apagaron la pequeña fogata emprendieron nuevamente el camino en busca del rastro de orcos y no tardaron en dar con el paradero de una banda de criaturas que se adentraban nuevamente en el bosque. Ambos caminaban juntos escuchando y observando el lugar que no parecía conocer la acción del hombre, pues estaba rodeada de grandes árboles y siempre parecía estar abrigada por más obscuridad.

\- Las pisadas van en esa dirección – señalo el joven que iba nuevamente al frente de Tauriel.

Las dos horas anteriores (las cuales a Tauriel le parecieron apenas unos minutos) se habían ido demasiado aprisa conversando con él acerca de su postura sobre las filosofías sobre adopciones y sobre otras leyes absurdas en las que compartían ideas similares, de alguna extraña forma la conversación había girado en torno a su comida favorita, para terminar hablando sobre porque juego de tronos era mucho mejor que vikingos. Hasta ahora el debate lo llevaba ganando Tauriel con el peso de la transformación de una gran obra literaria a la pantalla chica. De todo aquello lo que más le fascinaba al joven era saber que ella sentía simpatía por el apuesto joven “snow” y todo ello por que descubría que al parecer los rubios no eran de su tipo.

\- Bien tú ganas… - había dicho tras el elocuente discurso de la joven sobre cada una de las temporadas de la serie – ¡Espera! – solicitándolo el silencio un tanto desganado, pues deseaba seguir escuchando la voz de la joven en aquel inmenso bosque.

Algo se movía cerca del alto grupo de pinos que se encontraban delante de ellos y el temor de que fuera el grupo de orcos que seguían le ponía intranquilo, ese lugar no era precisamente el mejor lugar para tener una disputa con aquellas bestias, menos sabiendo que ninguno de los dos llevaban armas y que además de que uno de ellos estaba herido. De pronto se hizo notorio que no estaban solos en ese lugar, las pisadas y gritos se hicieron más fuertes cada vez, se trataba de un buen número de orcos que corrían por el bosque, quizás hubiesen notado su presencia, tal vez no, pero no podía arriesgarse, no con ella a su lado. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo, y con la poca distancia que les quedaba a ambos para ser descubiertos, no había más opción que tomar a la chica de los brazos y arrastrarla junto a él por una vereda que les llevo a rodar hasta quedar cerca de un riachuelo.

El había previsto el impacto y había cubierto con sus brazos a la chica que ante la sorpresa solo alcanzó a lanzar una pequeña protesta por el susto. Ahora por lo menos ella no se había llevado gran cantidad de golpes a diferencia de Kíli quien había absorbido la mayoría. Ambos se detuvieron justo a la orilla de un riachuelo que corría alegre y fortalecido por las recientes lluvias en la región, Tauriel había quedado bajo su cuerpo y parecía no moverse, quizás ya estuviera bajo el influjo de la maldición que la dominaba por lo que con temor abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa ella le miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y preocupación. ¡Oh aquellos ojos! Tan turbulentos como un verde mar, que le resultó imposible no comprender que la chica se sentía igual que él en ese preciso momento y con ello en mente, sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente a ese capullo rosado que estaba bajo aquella perfecta nariz, justo en medio de sus ruborizadas mejillas y ya no se sintió un hombre capaz de resistir su notable deseo. Deseaba besarla, si, aquello era todo lo que deseaba ahora ¡Al infierno aquellos orcos que buscaban su muerte, al diablo todas las razones y excusas que había estado repitiendo todo el día!

 

 

En un acto totalmente anhelado, cedió al impulso de besar esos labios que prometían dulzura y pasión. Era a Tauriel a quien había deseado besar desde la tarde en que apareció frente a él, lo había anhelado desde ese entonces y por su vida que ahora la besaría.

\- Eres tan hermosa… – le susurró cariñosamente y ya sin fuerzas para resistirse a lo que sería una evidente imprudencia, fue cerrando lentamente el espacio que les separaba.

Estaban húmedos y sabían exactamente a lo que su cabeza imaginaba, para su deleite descubrió que ella correspondía con la misma entrega aquel repentino beso. Así que Tauriel deseaba ese beso tanto como él; aunque estaba seguro que era él quien llevaba más tiempo deseándolo. Era apenas un tierno beso, sus ojos habían ido cerrándose ante semejante oportunidad, no importaba si en ese momento los hubiese encontrado aquellas bestias, él había olvidado dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo allí y por poco olvidaba hasta respirar. Aquello se sentía tan bien, como si aquel beso hubiese estado esperando una eternidad en llegar y se convenció de que ese momento debía ser eterno.

Pero no lo fue.

Sintió cuando el abrazo de la joven desapareció y entonces alcanzó ver como sus ojos iban obscureciendo más y más. Susurro su nombre, le cargó en sus brazos mientras ella perdía la conciencia. Se maldijo por ser un completo estúpido, había visto más de una vez lo que pasaba cuando él se acercaba a ella, ¿entonces por qué demonios esperaba que esta vez todo esto fuera diferente?

\- ¡Maldición!… perdóname Tauriel… –

Le llevó en brazos deseando que su imprudente acción no les costará la vida, acabado el beso, la fría realidad le había golpeado inclusive con más fuerza que antes, estaban en peligro, apenas habían escapado de sus cazadores por ahora, pero no sería así siempre, debían encontrar el camino que los llevara de vuelta a su hogar, quizás ahí, fuera de peligro el podría dejarle claro a ella lo que sentía, pero ahora era una completa necedad, había sido un ataque más de su “elogiada” imprudencia y solo esperaba que ella no pagará las consecuencias.

Con dificultad salió de la vereda con ella en brazos, poco sabía él acerca de los extraños desmayos de Tauriel, solo sabía que no le agradaban y le preocupaban de una forma que no creía capaz de soportar, sin embargo debían volver al camino. No tardo en divisar el rastro dejado de la banda de orcos con los que casi se habían topado, y decir banda eran pocos, porque alcanzó a contar cerca de cincuenta pares de huellas que atravesaron el bosque hace unos minutos. El temor esta vez se apoderó de él, corrían el grave peligro de caer en sus garras, como bien había señalado ella, estaban en su territorio y esa era una ventaja que ellos serían incapaces de igualar.

Se debatió unos minutos entre permanecer ahí o seguir el camino, ella seguía sin despertar y no sabía cuánto tiempo más tardaría en regresar. La noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos y el aullido de lo que le pareció era un lobo, le indicó que lo mejor era seguirse moviendo, la lluvia no era ahora su único enemigo y mantenerse alerta era la diferencia entre ver un nuevo amanecer o despedirse del mundo estando tan lejos de casa. Se reprendió por su actual estado pesimista, él nunca se había considerado uno, así que hoy no era el día para empezar a serlo, lo primero que se dijo era seguir el camino, si en este hubiera que salir a pelear él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sobre todo porque se había prometido cuidar y proteger a la chica que ahora reposaba tranquila en sus brazos.

\- Todo va estar bien Tauriel, yo voy a cuidarte –

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	26. El escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kíli siguen atorados en un lugar completamente desconocido. El tiempo ahí les ha hecho conocerse un poco mejor y prueba de ello es que Kíli beso a Tauriel en el capítulo anterior, por lo que se ha desvanecido... no te pierdas este nuevo capítulo y descubre que sucederá con estos dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola  
> Aquí la entrega de un nuevo capítulo, se que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero espero publicar más seguido.   
> ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 25**   
**El escape**

  
Había vuelto esa pesadilla. Corría por el bosque, apenas entendía lo que los elfos a su lado gritaban, ni siquiera a Legolas le era fácil comprender, solo sabía que debía moverse, correr, algo estaba pasando en los alrededores del reino y ni siquiera habían entrado al bosque, aquello no parecía un ejercicio de prueba, se trataba de algo más… ¿pero qué?

Observó el claro, los árboles iban haciéndose cada vez menos y la luz más clara colándose a su alrededor mostrando tantos colores como el otoño se lo permitía. Distinguió el camino por el que su amigo y equipo se dirigían, eran cada vez más y más guerreros lo que se les unían y comprendió que aquello era algo grande y peligroso.

Entonces las voces se hicieron claras y entendió lo que sucedía. Los enanos, el enano con quien había pasado parte de la noche conversando habían escapado de los calabozos. Habían burlado la seguridad del castillo y ahora viajaban hacia la libertad que les llevaría de nuevo al camino hacia su destino, cualquiera que este fuera.

Él podría seguir su camino.

Ella había sido débil al no liberarle de aquella inviolable celda, no entendía bien que mal hado les había llevado a cruzar aquel bosque en semejante estado, pero ahí habían estado ellos, las arañas y su compañía, antes jamás habría siquiera pensado en desobedecer una regla tan clara como no hablar con los prisioneros, salvo en interrogatorios, pero estaba claro que la noche anterior no había sido como cualquier noche, pues para su asombro aquel enano le había simpatizado en muchas maneras que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar siendo ella un elfo y él un enano.

A la luz del día estaba segura que era una locura aquello que creyó ver en aquel diminuto ser. Seguramente la simple idea de aventuras lejos de aquellas tierras había sido suficiente para cautivar su mente ávida de relatos épicos e interesantes, quizás debido a su inexistente experiencia fuera de aquel lugar.

Ahora corría porque era lo correcto, ellos eran sus prisioneros y debían volver a serlo pese a que en el fondo no deseaba que lo fueran.

Lo que sus ojos vieron al llegar no pudo ser más contradictorio a las leyes bajo las que se gobernaba tanto en su trabajo como en su vida personal. Se dejo llevar por la ira e impotencia que crecía en su interior mientras veía caer al pequeño enano que había despertado en ella el amor por las lunas de fuego y presa de aquellos sentimientos disparo su arco atinando al pecho de la horrenda criatura que intentaba terminar con su vida.

Fue solo un segundo, pero creyó ver alivio y agradecimiento en los ojos del enano de cabellos obscuros. Ella presa de no supo qué, se quedó inmóvil hasta verle huir herido dentro de aquel barril y siguió así hasta que desapareció de su vista mientras la batalla continuaba en las tierras que había jurado proteger con su vida.

Más tarde al volver al palacio con un prisionero había escuchado el cruel y vil destino para aquel joven enano. No importaba el motivo de la cacería sangrienta en contra de una simple compañía de enanos, ella acabaría con aquellas infames bestias sedientas de sangre de los de su pueblo y seguramente por las vidas de los enanos. Lamentablemente escogió un mal momento para mostrar su determinación, pues en un intento por callar al maldito prisionero que gozaba describiendo el fatal destino de Kíli, ella había mostrado debilidad por uno de los “prisioneros” lo que no había pasado desapercibido ante su majestad y el joven príncipe. Sus espadas estaban a nada de haberle matado de forma rápida y certera como lo habría hecho si su rey no la hubiese sacado del interrogatorio.

Se sentía llena de una furia e impotencia que no había sentido antes, justificó su arranque de ira con la palabra “injusticia” aunque sabía perfectamente que se debía a otra cosa muy diferente, sin embargo aún no estaba lista para aceptar el hecho de que aquel enano le había cambiado de una manera que poco entendía. Con la cabeza revuelta y aquel extraño sentimiento despertado en ella la noche anterior, una sola cosa le quedo clara; debía actuar pronto y debía hacerlo siguiendo su propio sentido del honor y justicia, lo que significaba ir en busca de aquellas asquerosas criaturas y destruirlas por completo.

Sin pensar mucho y pese a saber que era una idea completamente descabellada tomos sus armas y emprendió el camino en busca de “justicia” para sus hermanos caídos y a la vez venganza para el enano que sin duda moriría sin un buen sanador…

//

Morir… Kíli estaría muerto pronto. ¿Kíli? No, Kíli Stone no estaba muerto… él la había besado, o lo había hecho hace un momento, se sintió aliviada por ello, no creía poder soportar verle herido como al joven enano que había escapado en el barril. Solo de imaginarlo sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba. Entonces descubrió algo en común con la misma capitana del bosque… ambas estaban enamoradas de Kíli, la diferencia radicaba en que esta última se negaba a aceptarlo, mientras que ella abrazaba la idea con más entusiasmo.

Sintió que iba a despertar otra vez y con convicción acepto que en ninguna de las dos vidas deseaba la muerte del joven enano y del chico que descubrió al despertar le había besado unas horas antes.

//

Abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió que seguía sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

\- ¡Kíli estoy bien! - respondió en un intento por tranquilizar al joven – Seguiré a pie -

\- Me has dado un susto… yo… yo no debí… lo lamento… - de verdad sonaba arrepentido, algo que la incomodo un poco.

Ahora era mejor ignorar el tema - Les hemos perdido… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? – contestó pese al mundo de preguntas que revoleteaban en su cabeza.

El joven parecía pensar lo mismo, porque en el mismo momento donde se cruzaron sus ojos él desvió la mirada - Les vi seguir el camino, pero está oscureciendo y creo que efectivamente eso es una desventaja para nosotros, ellos deben conocer bien estos caminos y eso puede perjudicarnos – ella tenía razón, ahora hablar sobre aquel beso no sería correcto.

La chica lo observó en silencio, ahora no era un buen momento para añadir a su preocupación la visión del joven enano herido y mucho sabía si el comprendería lo que ella había visto. Por ahora todo apuntaba a que Kíli era el mismo enano que había visto ser herido en esa visión y eso la tenía inquieta hasta el punto de preguntarse si estaba loca por querer tocar al chico que la miraba preocupado ¿pensaría él que estaba loca? Probablemente lo estaba, pero la incertidumbre la estaba consumiendo, lo último que recordaba era las crueles palabras del orco explicando el final del joven arquero y ella temía que algo parecido le ocurriera, pero si al regresar a ese lugar descubría que el moría... la duda le hizo perder el buen juicio, debía descubrir si aquello eran simples sueños o tal vez otra cosa… que tal si después de todo este tiempo ella descubriera que efectivamente todo formaba parte de sus recuerdos.

Su corazón amenazó con saltarle del pecho y sus pulmones parecían querer hacerle compañía.

Levantó el brazo decidida a tocarlo… la angustia le estaba poniendo enferma y no era precisamente buena en ello. Sus padres habían muerto cuando niña, igual que el recuerdo que vio la noche que le conoció y si él también moría… aquello solo podía ser su culpa. No necesitaba hacerlo a escondidas, él estaba ahí y ella había resuelto descubrir los efectos de aquella flecha en el joven… eso siempre y cuando sus visiones fueran a darle las respuestas.

\- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso quieres qué te de otro ataque? - dijo alejándose de ella – No vez que ahora es el peor momento… no desearás morir en este lugar ¿verdad? –

\- No… no quiero que nadie muera… -

\- Entonces solo mantente alejada… te prometo que lo del beso no volverá a repetirse… – sentenció sin verla al rostro.

\- Yo no fui quien te besó, si bien lo recuerdo fuiste tú o ya lo olvidaste –

\- Si, lo acepto y no volveré a hacerlo ¿está bien? –

Lo entendía perfectamente, aunque eso no disminuyó los deseos de darle una buena bofetada. Ahora lo que necesitaba era pensar, aquello era demasiada información para procesar y no era ni el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo, debían volver a casa tan pronto como pudieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que existiera la posibilidad de que Kíli fuera herido. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de confesarle a él lo de sus extrañas visiones, pero como lograría explicar algo que ni ella misma entendía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto para calmar su cabeza que corría armando escenarios más terribles que los presagiados.

\- Rasguños, nada serio – contesto de forma brusca.

\- Bueno por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme por ello –

El chico volteó a verla y la observó con el ceño fruncido – Gracias por preocuparte… hace unos minutos pensaba que dormirías unas horas más… –

\- Bueno alguien debe preocuparse ¿no? – y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

\- ¿Segura que solo se trata de eso? –

\- Estas tratando de sugerir que hay algo más, porque puedo asegurarte que no hay otra cosa… - repitió reprochándose no poder ocultar lo nerviosa que le ponía su cercanía, sobre todo ahora que el recuerdo de aquel beso rondaba todavía su memoria.

\- No, estoy seguro que no hay nada interesante de que hablar… - expreso fingiendo comodidad.

Acaso no le había besado en medio del bosque hace unas horas y ahora pretendía hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. El hecho de que él hubiera iniciado el beso y que ella no hubiese puesto oposición, dejaba en claro que había muchas cosas de que hablar. Ella misma era testigo de ello, aquel beso había sido tan distinto a los que había recibido en el pasado, todos carecían de esa magia, del encanto de sus labios, de la ternura en su mirada, y de la pasión que despertaba en ella. Jamás en sus relaciones anteriores había sido besada de esa manera y llegó a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que Kíli Stone no la había besado antes y probablemente no debería volver a hacerlo jamás, por la simple razón de sentir que perdía la cabeza cuando de él se trataba, le preocupaba casi de la misma manera que Legolas, y digo casi, porque de su amigo nunca había esperado un beso como el que había recibido de labios del moreno y solo había sido un puro y dulce beso. Se sonrojo sabiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, no desconocía la anatomía masculina, la secundaria, demasiadas Series de TV y de hecho su último encuentro con un chico ebrio que había intentado propasarse con ella le habían ayudado a formar su concepto del cuerpo masculino, pero la mirada del joven confundido le hizo volver a la realidad, estaba en un extraño lugar repleto de criaturas que tenían la capacidad de arrebatarle la vida y ella ahora estaba distraída pensando si el joven de cabellos negros tendría un abdomen parecido al de kit Harington.

\- Ahora soy yo quien pregunta ¿está todo bien? –

\- Si, solo estaba pensando… en como lograremos salir de aquí… tu familia y “amigos” [en especial Haleth] deben estar preocupados por ti… -

\- Ya lo creo, solo espero que Fi no vaya a casa o esto será poco comparado con lo que me espera en casa con mi tío –

\- ¿Fi? –

\- Fili, mi hermano… mi tío Thorin está ocupado y yo tenía unas cosas que hacer, no me gustaría defraudarlo… aunque probablemente ya lo haya hecho… -

\- Pues busquemos como regresar… me agrada la naturaleza, pero no cuando hay enemigos que puedan usarla en mi contra… -

\- Exacto –

Ambos jóvenes caminaron sobre el barro, no les fue fácil puesto que el calzado no era apropiado, pero se hicieron el camino esperando que la noche terminara pronto. Si aquellas criaturas seguían rondando por ahí lo más probable es que ellos fueran capturados por lo que se hicieron de unos troncos que usarían como defensa, no serían igual de dañinos que el acero pero por lo menos podían ganar algo de tiempo.

Llevaban un tiempo en el camino cuando se toparon con un grupo de orcos que se dirigían a la que parecía una fortaleza destruida. El lugar era bastante diferente al bosque del que apenas habían salido, la vegetación era muy escasa y de los árboles solo quedaban troncos secos. Se detuvieron un poco a idear un plan para ingresar a semejante estructura, el lugar era muy grande pese a ser un montón de ruinas, pero no podían olvidar que ellos no conocían nada de aquella tierra y cada una de las sombras y formas que se dibujaba a la luz de la luna podían ser trampas o calabozos sin salida, aunque lo que realmente les preocupaba ahora, era conocer si aquella banda de orcos eran los mismos que les habían arrastrado hasta ese lugar.

Kíli deseaba lanzarse a investigar pero Tauriel dudaba un poco sobre el plan, era demasiado arriesgado y ellos apenas iban armados.

\- Por favor esperemos más… -

\- Tauriel no van a enviarnos una invitación, debemos entrar y averiguar cuanto podamos, sé que es arriesgado pero… –

\- No es necesario arriesgar la vida por esto Kíli, podrían herirnos u atraparnos y tu familia quedaría desecha… - dijo tranquilamente disfrazando la palabra “quedaríamos”.

\- Tú también le preocupas al rubio –

\- Legolas, su nombre es Legolas y es mi hermano, sé perfectamente que debe estar muy angustiado y por lo mismo intento mantenerte a salvo también – por su mente pasaron las imágenes de una flecha en la pierna del joven y luego el terrible desenlace que le esperaba – Nadie va a salir herido, esperemos un poco, quizás una señal… - elevo los ojos al cielo estrellado. Observó con alegría a sus amadas estrellas y recordó las palabras de sus padres.

\- Extraña noche para observar estrellas –

\- Siempre que pueda verlas… -

\- No soy propenso a admirarlas, siempre me han parecido luces frías y distantes… - a su mente volvió la leyenda del collar que aún resguardaba celosamente en su casa, no entendía por qué, pero desde que ese collar cayó en sus manos, sus ojos habían comenzado a observar cada noche las estrellas.

\- No has prestado atención… es todo lo contrario son cálidas y para mí... están ligadas al recuerdo de mis padres… -

Se odiaba por tener tan pocos recuerdos de sus padres y reducirlos solamente a los que asociaba con una miserable foto justo a un lado de su cama y a un collar que llevaba extraviado ya varios meses. Lo peor es que en verdad eran los únicos vagos recuerdos que tenía de sus padres y eso le avergonzaba como para mencionárselo a él, seguramente pensaría lo peor, aún más sabiendo que él había perdido a su padre muy chico y sin embargo su familia habían mantenido vivo su recuerdo.

\- Los extrañas mucho… -

\- Se qué me amaban y desearía que todavía estuviesen conmigo… - sentía una tristeza muy grande cada vez que hablaba sobre ello, pero no deseaba ceder al dolor, se repitió nuevamente que este no era ni el lugar, ni el momento. Tomó aire y prosiguió - Esta es la vida que tengo y extrañarlos no los devolverá… -

\- No seas tan dura contigo… todos tenemos derecho a extrañar a los que ya no están entre nosotros… lamento traerte tan malos recuerdos… -

\- No lo has hecho, tú no tienes la culpa de que las cosas hayan terminado así… - desvió la mirada pues sabía que se acercaban unas lágrimas traicioneras y entonces para su suerte vio la gran luz que solo había visto en otra parte - ¡Ahí está! –

Sin pensarlo se dirigieron al encuentro de aquella luz en medio de un círculo de árboles caídos. Kíli corría delante de ella con la vara en alto en caso de necesitarla, ella corría tanto como sus pies se lo permitían, no habían descansado mucho, pero la misión era volver a casa y aún sabiendo que lamentaría las consecuencias de sus actos, ya era hora de despedirse de aquel lugar. No podría postergar más sus responsabilidades y si deseaba cumplir con sus metas, debía apurarse a tomar aquella piedra y terminar de una vez por todas con aquella horrenda pesadilla, acabar su carrera y por mucho que le entristeciera alejarse del joven que comenzaba a desear mantener en su vida.

\- Si esas criaturas aparecen y te aseguro que lo harán, toma la piedra y vete… yo intentare darte tiempo - Escucho ordenarle.

Tauriel no respondió. Él se detuvo en seco y sin tocarla la obligó a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Me escuchaste? Vas a largarte de este lugar en cuanto tengas la oportunidad ¿Comprendido? –

\- Te escuché perfectamente, pero no voy a ser responsable de tu muerte… si tú te quedas yo voy hacer lo mismo, soy tan responsable de ti como tú has elegido serlo de mí… -

\- Es que no me escuchas… - los gruñidos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, ya no estaban más solo ellos dos.

Las criaturas aparecieron en varios grupos, y todos y cada uno llevaba armaduras y empuñaban sus armas listas para la pelea.

\- Vaya, vaya la elfa y el enano siguen con vida… veamos si tienen tanta suerte, aquí su podemos asesinarlos y nadie encontraría sus cadáveres bajo las sombras-

Dio la orden y todos se lanzaron sobre los jóvenes. Tauriel no estaba decidida a ser la presa nuevamente por lo que rápida atacó a un arquero y logro despojarle de su arco y carcaj de forma que comenzó a diezmar las filas de orcos, por alguna extraña razón la palabra “elfa” tenía un nuevo significado, ella se sentía una de esas criaturas llena de gracia y elegancia que igual podía portar un traje de nobleza como el de una guerrera, lo era o lo había sido. El conocimiento de ello había cambiado su vida… él desconocía su naturaleza y ella se lo había estado negando. No tuvo más tiempo para divagar cuando vio que el arma de Kíli voló hecha añicos quedando desprovisto de un arma para defenderse por lo que corrió en su auxilio. Tiró dos flechas en el pecho de la criatura más próxima y no tuvo éxito con la tercera que alcanzó a pasar rozando la cabeza del joven, mientras ella intentaba evadir un golpe de la misma criatura que le había golpeado en la cueva. Decidida a no ver cumplida su visión se acercó a él, cumpliría su promesa, ambos regresaría o ninguno lo haría. Cuando por fin llegó lo suficientemente cerca para que el joven le escuchará, apenas tuvo tiempo para explicarle su plan de escape.

Nadie parecía prestar atención a la piedra y al portal, su interés radicaba solamente en acabar con ellos. Seguramente el disgusto o furia era mutuo, después de todo ellos les habían frustrado varias veces sus planes y por ahora cortar sus cabezas era importante para no fallar nuevamente. Su plan básicamente consistía en no recibir herida alguna y para ello debían trabajar juntos y defenderse ante cualquier ataque, de lo contrario quizás no lograsen salir con vida… el problema de su brillante plan era que si ambos llegaban a entrar en contacto, por mínimo que este fuera, ella terminaría en el suelo, así que para cumplir su propósito era indispensable encontrar algo que impidiera que ambos se tocarán, porque de ser así, todo su plan se vendría abajo. En la primera oportunidad Kíli corrió y se hizo de un trozo de madera que cumplía casi con la función y eso debido a que no era cómoda y tampoco fácil de llevar, aún así ninguno de los dos protestó cuando esta comenzó a clavarse en sus espaldas mientras el círculo de enemigos iba cerrándose más y más. Al parecer el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, ya que el rastro de orcos caídos se estaba volviendo bastante numeroso y lo mejor era que estaban acercándose al portal que era lo más importante. Las heridas ya tendrían tiempo de revisarlas una vez que estuvieran en casa, por ahora ignorar el dolor y cansancio les era necesario para sobrevivir.

\- ¡¿Estás listo?! –exclamó Tauriel al ver lo mucho que se acercaban a la luz.

\- Puedo ver el portal -

Ambos se alegraron de por fin librarse de aquella tabla que había estado lacerando su espalda y entonces si llegó el momento de correr con todas sus fuerzas, notablemente agradecidos de que sus enemigos no hubiesen adivinado su plan de escape. El joven sonreía satisfecho, no solo por lograr escapar del destino que les esperaba si hubiesen llegado a caer en manos enemigas, sino porque lo habían hecho juntos y mejor era saber que lo habían logrado sin alguna herida de consideración. Sin embargo aquello todavía estaba lejos de terminar, pues seguramente una vez que atravesaran el portal las bestias les seguirían, por lo que era importante hacer una caída limpia y poner tanta distancia como les fuera posible.

Eran unos segundos apenas los que se habían separado de sus acosadores y él ya necesitaba verla atravesar el muro para poder respirar tranquilo, los orcos podían no ser tan ágiles, pero no eran estúpidos, los arqueros podrían alcanzarles con una flecha, mientras sus espadas, lanzas y hachas volaban en su dirección.

\- ¿Lista? – estaba tan cerca de volver a respirar… unos pasos y por fin podría volver el aire a sus pulmones… el último esfuerzo y Tauriel estaría a salvo.

Ella asintió – Juntos –

Deseoso de tomarla de la mano y poder cruzar juntos el portal, se conformó con devolverle una tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos no se despegaron de ella hasta el momento de poner los pies sobre el suelo.

 

 

//

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la luz que llenaba casi todo el salón, pronto descubrió que era la roca que tanto ansiaban esas malditas criaturas y sin esperar a nadie más se lanzó al suelo por ella, una vez que estuvo en sus manos el lugar fue llenándose de una obscuridad tan distinta a la que marcaba la noche, al parecer se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un lugar sucio y abandonado, más por fin estaban en casa. Poco importaba lo que habían dejado atrás, o eso pensó cuando descubrió que algunas criaturas intentaban cruzar el portal mientras este comenzaba a cerrarse. Presa del pánico se levantó y aprisiono la piedra entre su mano, ella la poseía, esas bestias no deberían atravesar el portal, esas era una de las reglas del juego que apenas comenzaba a comprender. Sonrió satisfecha, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar tan rápido aquella piedra y esta vez había sido una verdadera bendición hacerlo así, ahora lo que faltaba era Kíli, el debía estar por ahí y en un vano intento por encontrarlo en la obscuridad, tropezó con varios muebles y cayó varias veces por tanto embrollo. La única luz que se reflejaba era a través del portal que se desvanecía, aquellas bestias no se darían por vencidas rápidamente, pues un grupo de arqueros se resistían a dejar con vida a algunos de los dos.

\- ¡¿Kíli?! – gritó desesperada. El portal era un remolino de luces y aire, no sabía en qué momento le perdió de vista pero necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que ambos estaban en casa a salvo. Su búsqueda se quedo corta cuando escucho tras de ella una docena de flechas que rompían el viento a toda velocidad, aquellas criaturas no se deban por vencidas tan fácilmente y en su afán por vengarse habían lanzado su último y desesperado ataque.

Un montón de flechas sin destino.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Te encuentras bien?- entonces supo que llevaba conteniendo la respiración. Kíli estaba en casa, estaba vivo y a salvo.

Hizo el esfuerzo por responder pero sus palabras salieron sin fuerza - Creo que sí… ¿tú? –

\- Cumplí mi promesa y has vuelto a casa Tauriel –

Se sentía poseída por el cansancio y la alegría de haber escapado de la que sería una horrible muerte. Pese al sonido desgarrador de las flechas ensartándose en las paredes o los muebles de aquel lugar, ella corrió intentando guiarse con su voz, pues deseaba ver con sus propios ojos la maravilla de regresar con vida de aquella oscuridad y cuando por fin se encontraron sin importar nada y al calor de aquella victoria, ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo olvidando las consecuencias.

\- ¡Estamos en casa…! – Estaba en sus brazos, sumida en ese cálido abrazo y por ahora no importaba nada más hasta que percibió que sus manos estaban húmedas – Kíli… estás herido… - despego horrorizada sus manos sintiendo la saeta causante de aquella mortal herida, busco en vano su rostro pero aquella maldita obscuridad apenas le permitía ver una silueta y él había optado por no mencionar nada al respecto…. – Maldición Kíli… no… -

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse caer inevitablemente en sus brazos.

 

Alix Lestrange


	27. La cura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tic Tac  
> La vida de Kíli pende de un hilo y Tauriel acaba de descubrirlo... acaso habrá alguna forma de salvarlo a tiempo...  
> Tic Tac  
> El reloj no se detiene y Tauriel debe ser muy rápida si no desea cargar sobre ella la muerte del joven que ama...

**Capitulo 26**  
**La cura**

Intentó aferrarse a la idea de permanecer despierta para no convertirse en una molestia más para el joven herido, sin embargo la fuerza que le arrastraba al mismo centro de aquellas “visiones” le llamaban con una fuerza que era inclusive más fuerte que la voluntad de permanecer despierta.

//

*Narración Tauriel pasado/ Narración Tauriel presente

Cuando recuperó la conciencia logró admirar con devoción las estrellas que alumbraban el oscuro cielo nocturno, aquella postal era la más hermosa que había visto y la que hasta ahora recordaba en una ciudad siempre iluminada. Le fue difícil dejar de admirar semejante espectáculo y volvió la vista al joven que caminaba a su lado. Legolas parecía estar en una carrera y ella le seguía bastante bien el paso, pese a saber que ella no era precisamente una atleta consumada, no estaba agitada ni había sudor en su frente, de hecho casi podía jurar que estaban flotando sobre la tierra, algo que los libros de física consideraban imposible. Aventurándose a recordar un poco mientras las imágenes seguían pasando frente a ella recordó lo que había sucedido en la última visión… “huir” ella había huido de su pueblo en la búsqueda de “justicia” para los enanos que habían escapado de los calabozos de Thranduil y de la cacería feroz de los orcos.

No viajaba sola, su arco y dagas iban aseguradas en su espalda y cintura respectivamente, pero su arma más valiosa iba a su lado: Legolas, el sí que era alguien a quien temer, fiero y certero, no había otro como él enfrentando peligros y sobre todo sabía que compartían el propósito de liquidar a las bestias inmundas que habían osado adentrarse dentro del reino del bosque negro para cazar a una extraña compañía de enanos y que en su afán de derramar sangre habían acabado por asesinar a un buen número de miembros de su compañía. Quizás el rey no tomará en cuenta su descaro, pero para ella eso había sido una grave ofensa que no dejaría pasar con la simple orden del cierre de las fronteras, no, ella estaba segura que debían enfrentárseles ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pues quizás más adelante ni siquiera eso garantizaría el bienestar de todo un pueblo. Acaso no bastaba ver lo acontecido a Nargothrond o Gondolin grandes ciudades de los elfos que se vieron destruidas pese a todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerse ocultas y ajenas a la gran devastación fuera de sus tierras, acaso no podía aprenderse de los errores del pasado… quizás la misma historia estaba destinada a repetirse tristemente una y otra vez.

_Una y otra vez…._

  
No entendía que poder la dominaba pero sabía que por sobre todo elegía enfrentarse al mal en cualquier de sus versiones y en este caso se trataba de aquella vil banda de orcos. Si no podían contar con un ejército para esta misión por lo menos le reconfortaba saber que pelearía con uñas y dientes en su afán por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Ella era una guerrera, peleaba por su rey, por su pueblo… pero acaso no había fuera de este reino incontables pueblos presos de la maldad, afligidos y heridos por las injusticias de la vida, y vaya que conocía del tema pues de chica lo había aprendido duramente tras la muerte de sus padres, y pese a entrenar sus manos para la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre para proteger un reino, era realmente esta empresa la que consideraba una tarea más noble, pues los orcos y las bestias malignas que les acosaban ahora, lo habían sido desde antaño los enemigos de todos los pueblos de la tierra media… .

La ciudad del lago era el destino. Uno que estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

  
El rastro de aquellas bestias seguía en esa dirección y ellos no dudarían entrar a la ciudad de los hombres la que hasta ahora solo conocían por ser la proveedora del vino en las mansiones de elfo rey del bosque. Sus fiestas eran memorables y el mismo rey gozaba de un buen vino para alegrar su corazón, en cambio Legolas y Tauriel no se llevaba muy bien con este ya que podían alterarlos con una sorprendente rapidez. La Tauriel de esos días admiraba al joven príncipe, era un sentimiento que podría confundirse con el amor, pero que simplemente no lo era. Conocía de primera mano las penurias que habían vivido al crecer bajo el resguardo de su padre; un elfo altanero y orgulloso al que se le dificultaba mostrarse amoroso hasta con su propio hijo, ni hablar de mostrarlo a los demás. Algo que era tan natural en su hijo Legolas, pues a diferencia de Thranduil, en él había compasión y bondad. Bueno excepto cuando se trataba de los enanos, quizás se debiera a las viejas rencillas o a los malentendidos de su creación pero estas dos familias (elfos y enanos) se odiaban y ese odio había sido heredado a todas las posteriores generaciones.

Ella nunca había se había sentido partidaria de esa guerra sin sentido.

_La primera visión de Esgaroth se robó toda su atención, pues la gran ciudad parecía flotar sobre las aguas de aquel inmenso lago. En la actualidad aquella imagen no le sorprendería, ella nunca había salido de la ciudad, pero bastaba una mirada en google maps y podía conocer todo el mundo, en forma de islas hermosas y paisajes de ensueño, aún así la visión de aquella ciudad le pareció impresionante, como le escucho describir a su compañero de viaje. Desde el lugar que estaban todo se veía con claridad pese a que ya estaba entrada la noche y lo que si encontró sorprendente fue las significativas diferencias entre la doncella del pasado y ella misma, pues en ese lugar podía correr sin cansarse, apenas habían descansado y el hambre era casi inexistente… eso quizás era el significado de la palabra elfo resolvió ella misma._

Legolas llamó su atención sobre los techos de la casa y pronto encontró a la banda de orcos que habían estado siguiendo todo el día.

\- ¡Vamos Tauriel falta poco! -

Corrieron aniquilando orcos desde los tejados, pero un grupo de avanzada ya había comenzado a hacer estragos en una de las viviendas de la ciudad. Si algo caracterizaba a los orcos era el olor a muerte que dejaban por donde pasaban. Aquel hedor solo anunciaba muerte y sintió que su corazón casi iba a detenerse ante el presentimiento de que ya fuera demasiado tarde y entonces el temor de perderlo todo comenzó a tener un significado perturbador en ella: El enano, quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde para curarlo… quizás el ya no podría volver a ver una luna de fuego.

Coraje y determinación, si esas eran las palabra que describiría su estado. Sus pies se volvieron más ligeros y con un vigor que le impulsaba a dar pasos más grandes y decididos, así fue que aventajo a Legolas intentando poner fin al miedo que crecía dentro de ella mientras se guiaba por los gritos cada vez más claros.

Miedo… ¿pero miedo de que?

Los elfos no se tenían permitido tener miedo, afrontaban las cosas y si había que morir lo hacían con honor. Ella era una guerrera, una que desobedeció a su rey y alentó a que su hijo le siguiera fuera de las tierras de su padre. El terror estuvo a punto de apoderarse de ella pero se recordó el motivo de su escapada: Destruir orcos.

Ya tendría una vida para sopesar los resultados de sus decisiones.

Sin un motivo aparente sintió que imprimía más agilidad y rapidez a sus paso, urgía llegar a la casa de donde provenían los aterradores gritos y sin esperar a su amigo atravesó el techo, para encontrar una sala revuelta, y a un montón de niños (a sus ojos) y enanos que peleaban por sus vidas con uñas y dientes. Al notar la desagradable presencia de los causantes de tanto alboroto, no perdió más el tiempo y se dedico a rebanar, cortar y golpear orcos. Se encontraba sumergida en un mar de determinación y menosprecio, que casi pierde el control de sí misma cuando escuchó la voz del alegre enano que relataba historias sobre lunas de fuego… estaba vivo, ¡Kíli seguía con vida! aunque por su estado le quedaba ya muy poco aliento. Por un breve instante sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba privándose de aire apenas entro en la habitación, incrédula creyó que vislumbraba una leve esperanza pues él seguía con vida, aunque tal vez solo fuera para verle morir minutos más tarde, quizás ese fuera su destino. Destino. Cosa más insufrible y detestable, toda su vida guiándose por él, destinada a cumplir con las expectativas de un rey vanidoso y frío, no aspiraba a un título, ni siquiera riquezas, solo albergaba la esperanza de conocer el mundo que hasta ahora se le había negado, quizás sus sueños parecieran necios a oídos de alguien más, pero añoraba cumplir con esa anhelada meta, la vida le había mostrado su lugar en el mundo, y le había costado aprender, pero lo hizo: crecer en palacio no le convertía en princesa, por lo tanto, ser una elfa no le hacía odiar al enano que se aferraba a la vida con fuerza y coraje.

Escuchó las saetas caer y oculto con alivio su sonrisa, Legolas había llegado a la batalla y no era necesario explicarle lo agradable que estaba siendo para ella encontrar al enano todavía con vida, aunque su compañero ignoraba el deseo de ella de permanecer a lado de aquel enano, seguramente a como a su padre, poco le importaba el destino de aquel joven arquero.

//

\- ¿Tauriel? –

Escucho su nombre salir de los labios de su amigo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró que la luz era más blanca de lo que recordaba, quizás porque había escapado de un lugar cubierto por una profunda obscuridad o es que ya llevaba muchos días sumida en aquella cama de hospital.

Se incorporó torpemente, el monitor le indicaba que estaba alterada y sintió el impulso de desprenderse de todo lo que le ataba a esa cama. Hizo una inspección rápida a la habitación, había unas grandes ventanas por donde se colaba toda esa luz, la tv estaba encendida y no tenía volumen, sobre el sofá más cercano había una frazada; seguramente Legolas había estado durmiendo ahí. En una de las mesas había cerca de unos diez floreros con globos que decían “alíviate pronto” y mensajes similares. Después de recorrer la habitación, su vista volvió a los azules ojos de su amigo, estaba notablemente desvelado y en su mirada podía adivinarse lo mucho que se había angustiado por ella.

Intentó ponerse de pie y él fue a sujetarla con delicadeza.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

\- ¿Dónde está él?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios.

\- Tauriel, estas recuperándote… llevas tres días dormida y lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar es donde esta ese tipo –

\- Kíli, Legolas, se llama Kíli… estoy en deuda con él –

\- Eso lo entiendo… no se qué paso contigo y de repente resulta que él va a tirarse al agua… - se detuvo a respirar – Necesitas tranquilizarte… -

\- Esta bien ¿verdad?- pregunto esperando una afirmación. Lo último que recordaba antes de caer al vació era sentir sus manos llenas de sangre, él había sido alcanzado por un arma y ella no había estado ahí para ayudarle – Legolas que es lo que no quieres decirme… si bien dices llevo tres días durmiendo en esta cama, estoy segura que podre seguirlo haciendo en casa… vas a decírmelo de una vez o te juro que iré yo misma cargando esta cama si es necesario… -

\- No es necesario Tauriel –

\- Por favor, me conoces, no voy a desvanecerme solo por escuchar los detalles desagradables, te lo ruego Legolas dime ¿cómo está él?-

El rubio suspiró, su amiga podía ser muy testaruda cuando se lo proponía, pero esto era diferente, solo hacía falta verle un poco para saber que su angustia era genuina… quizás demasiado para su gusto - Los encontraron en la madrugada, un día después de que desaparecieron en la cueva, al parecer llevaban unas horas ahí dentro cuando les encontraron y fue por casualidad… de hecho quienes lo hicieron eran unos activistas que pensaban colarse para impedir que ese edificio histórico fuese demolido esa misma mañana… corriste con mucha suerte Tauriel y yo estaba muy preocupado por ti… te busque en todas partes… -

No puede estar muerto… él debe seguir con vida.

Tauriel estaba escuchando perturbada todo. Habían permanecido casi dos días en ese lugar, y tras volver él había sido herido y trascurrieron unas horas abandonados en ese lugar. Ella estaba ilesa mientras Kíli había estado desangrándose. Se llenó de horror casi como el que sintió al verle en aquella habitación llena de orcos y el miedo se apoderó de ella temiendo preguntar nuevamente si él seguía con vida.

\- Quiero verle – No tuvo el valor de preguntarlo nuevamente.

\- No puedes… no en esas condiciones, él está muy mal y por lo que he escuchado decir a los médicos, creen que no pase de esta noche… lo lamento - dijo sinceramente.

Tauriel sintió el peso de aquellas palabras y un grito ahogado creció en su interior. Él estaba muriendo, había estado muriendo por varios días y ella no había hecho nada para evitar tal desenlace. Todo ese tiempo; porque a ella le parecía mucho, él había estado velando por ella, vigilando sus pasos, haciendo que aquel peligroso lugar fuese más acogedor para ella y en el momento en que él la necesitaba, simplemente ella no estaba a su lado. Apretó los puños llena de rabia ante la impotencia de no poder hacer algo para ayudarle. Quizás ahora ya fuera demasiado tarde y eso solo logró alterarle más, pues su respiración se volvió agitada y solo el dolor en sus manos le aviso que había estado apretando con demasiada fuerzas sus propios puños. Legolas se acercó a ella abrazándole amorosamente como sabía que lo haría, el jamás la culparía de la situación del joven, pero la familia de Kíli, su madre, tío y hermano seguramente lo harían y ella jamás se perdonaría ser la culpable de su muerte. Se zafo del bondadoso abrazo y se puso de pie mientras se desprendía de los monitores y la aguja de su mano.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí Legolas, voy a verle… - dijo pisando el suelo y sintiendo como sus piernas cedían ante su peso.

Legolas le sujeto de la cintura y le convino a volver a la cama mientras ingresaba una enfermera preocupada por el sonido del monitor.

\- Debe volver a la cama señorita Greenleaf, su padre no perdonará ningún descuido en su salud, me ha ordenado vigilarle en esta sala… - volteó a ver a Legolas – Joven usted prometió que la cuidaría… -

Tauriel volvió el rostro a Legolas – Estuvo aquí tu padre… ¿por qué no puedo salir de este lugar? -

La enfermera volvió a poner todo en su lugar y se alejó dándoles un poco de privacidad.

\- Tauriel nuestro padre se encargó de callar a los hombres que les encontraron, te encontraron inconsciente en los brazos de un joven ensangrentado y resulta que ese chico es uno de los Durins… unos de los enemigos de nuestra familia, está más que claro que no quiere que esto vuelva a repetirse…- observó a la enfermera que parecía estar ocupada ordenando las flores en la mesa cercana – Sabía que ese chico solo nos traería problemas… -

\- No puedo creer lo que dices Legolas… ¡él es quien está muriendo no yo!… y todo como pago por intentar salvarme… - dijo intentando frenar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir – No puedes decir eso… no es justo… -

\- Voy a darte algo de tiempo Tauriel… pero no voy a dejar que te mezcles más con él… he oído lo que dicen de ti esa sucia familia… y despídete, porque si sobrevive… dudo mucho que vayas a tener fácil verlo nuevamente – dijo con determinación y ella sabía lo difícil que era escapar de Thranduil, pero de Legolas era algo mucho más complicado.

Aquella era la mejor oferta que recibiría de él, así que debía aprovechar su oportunidad.

Le vio apartándose y acompañando a la enfermera fuera de la habitación. Esa era el momento y estaba segura que sería el único, aunque albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera el último. Sintiendo el martilleo en su pecho con una intensidad hasta ahora desconocida, se detuvo para apagar el monitor y deshacerse de lo que la volvía a mantener pegada en la cama, con poca destreza se pegó a la pared y atravesó la puerta torpemente. Kíli Stone… había dicho que estaba en terapia intensiva, dudaba que Legolas le diera más datos por lo que tendría que hacer uso de toda su astucia para llegar antes de que la encontraran vagando por el inmenso hospital. Observó un mapa del hospital y se guió por la conversación de unos jóvenes médicos que caminaban por los pasillos y fue así del modo en que terminó en el tercer piso, frente al letrero “Cuidados intensivos”.

Encontró que aquel piso era enorme y debía ser rápida pues de lo contrario nadie tardaría en dar cuenta que ella era una paciente y que por su notable estado debía estar en cama y no vagando en aquel hospital, además tenía un rostro bastante conocido, claro, era una de los hijos del alcalde Greenleaf, seguramente su padre no tardaría en mandar llevarla atada si era necesario. Intentó cubrir su rojiza cabellera con un sombrero y un abrigo que tomó de una de las habitaciones y caminó escabulléndose por los pasillos ante el menor atisbo de reconocimiento, se pellizcó un poco las mejillas e intentó caminar por el pasillo con toda la seguridad que sus piernas le permitían, su meta era ver a Kíli y nadie evitaría que lograra su cometido.

\- Kíli Stone “diagnóstico desconocido”… cuarto 215 -

Llegó a duras penas cerca de la habitación y se encontró que era una habitación más grande que la suya, solo que esta si estaba llena. Había olvidado a la famosa y extensa familia de Kíli, la sala de espera estaba repleta de hombres y de inmediato uno salto a su vista, el rubio, el que se llamaba Fili o “Fi” como lo llamaba su hermano. Por un instante creyó que el joven la había visto, pero ella había sido tan sigilosa que esperaba que ninguno descubriera su presencia o ese sería el final de su aventura vespertina.

Torpemente había creído que los doctores y enfermeras del lugar serían sus únicos obstáculos, su plan contemplaba solo escapar de su habitación, pero nunca podría estar preparada para una familia amorosa y atenta como esa, aquello le recordó a su querido hermano que estaba unos pisos más abajo distrayendo a su captora. Ordeno sus ideas y reclamos tontos, para aferrarse a lo importante: Kíli, había hecho todo ese recorrido solo para verlo y no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida a tan solo unos pasos de lograr su cometido mientras él esperaba moribundo tras la puerta, se ajustó el abrigo y espero un momento de distracción para ingresar rápidamente por la puerta que le llevaría ante él. Temiendo encontrar algún pariente en la habitación entró con fingida calma, pues lo que deseaba era llorar, suplicarle que regresara a casa, que él era necesario para cumplir su misión, para su hermano y familia, y claro, quizás confesarle que ella lo necesitaba en su vida. Para su fortuna la habitación se encontraba vacía, seguramente habían salido un momento a despejar la cabeza o estirar las piernas, y se sintió afortunada de aquel momento de privacidad.

Encontró que en aquella habitación predominaba la obscuridad y silencio, solo acompañado del escalofriante sonido del monitor que daba muestra de que aún había vida en el cuerpo del joven que reposaba sobre la cama del hospital. Apenas entró le buscó con la mirada y al encontrarle se quedó pegada a la puerta consternada, las vagas luces de los monitores daban cuenta de la gravedad del estado del intrépido joven, pues ni la poca luz lograba disfrazar el daño que estaba sufriendo… le encontró tan diferente del chico alegre y jovial que ella recordaba: su incipiente barba y su encantadora sonrisa habían desparecido, sustituidas ahora por tubos que salían de sus labios y la falta de expresión en su apuesto rostro. Entonces ahí frente a él, comprendió que todas esas palabras, las maldiciones y las amenazas que exclamaba la familia del chico se las tenía bien merecidas. Aquello parecía un mal chiste o una terrible pesadilla, pero el sonido del monitor confirmaba lo que hace unos minutos Legolas había dicho - _“No pasará esta noche”_ \- el peso de esas palabras le golpeó con fuerza, llenándola de pena y culpa, porque en el fondo de todo reconocía que si el moría, se debía solo y exclusivamente a ella misma.

De sus ojos comenzaron a desbordarse las lágrimas una tras otra, como si una fuente hubiese sido abierta en ella, porque ya no pudo controlarse más. Había pasado tantas cosas en tan pocos días ¿acaso era posible que aquel joven lozano y fuerte estuviera muriendo de esa manera y sin poder hacer algo más que llorar? maldecía su suerte, porque de haber sido otra la situación, ella sería quien se encontraría moribunda en cama y así por lo menos el no tendría que hacer pasar a su familia por tanto dolor como el que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

Verle ahí estaba resultando una tortura demasiado grande para su conciencia y más para su corazón.

Temiendo perderse a ella misma, caminó hasta ponerse a su lado para llamarlo suavemente - Kíli… ¿Kíli, puedes oírme? - dijo implorándole – Por favor no te rindas… pelea Kíli, por favor sigue peleando… - terminó balbuceando mientras se dejaba caer a un lado de su cama.

Le pareció que el tiempo se detenía ahí y llegó a la conclusión de que podría estar todo el día a su lado, pues ya ni siquiera el temor de ser descubierta le hizo considerar marcharse para evitar más problemas.

 

 

\- Por favor Kíli tienes que despertar, ¿cómo esperas que aprenda a darte las gracias si no me enseñas?... fui una tonta… debí haberte dicho que no quería que salieras herido, no solo porque no lo mereces o porque eres fuerte o valiente… creo que perdí la noción del momento que comencé a desear verte en los pasillos o durante esas largas noches de cacería y es que mi orgullo me impedía aceptar que deseaba tenerte cerca de mí, por eso no me atrevía a decirte la verdad… - dijo entre lágrimas – y es que si tú… si tú te vas… qué voy hacer, que voy hacer con esto que llevo dentro… esto que siento no es de nadie más, sino solo tuyo Kíli… - decir esas palabras ahora eran inútiles.

 _ **“Las palabras se dicen en vida Tauriel…”** _ \- sus propias palabras la golpearon con fuerza.

El recuerdo doloroso de sus padres, el rostro sin vida de su madre en el coche, sin despedida… ni un beso, ni palabras. Sabía que su alocado impulso era una tontería, no se sentía para nada en un cuento de hadas como los que gustaba leer de niña, de haberlo sido esto sería una versión obscura y retorcida, cómo podía la vida dar muchas vueltas en tan poco tiempo… y es que parecía que se le escapaba de las manos sin poder evitarlo, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban huecas, ya que irónicamente era a Kíli quien parecía quedarse sin tiempo. Maldita fuera su suerte y sus ansias de victoria, ahora era el peso de la culpa quien la carcomía, todo ese tiempo había pensado que estaban en peligro, después de aquella visión, sus temores se habían visto sustentados y cuando por fin ambos habían regresado al hogar el chico caía herido de muerte por una maldita flecha.

Flecha

Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar. El dolor, la culpa, la impotencia no ayudaría a volver a Kíli de regreso, debía pensar en una solución y pronto. Contempló su rostro y decidió que Kíli no iba morir, no si al menos ella intentaba hacer algo al respecto, poco entendía de términos médicos, pero si algo sabía es que ahora todo estaba tomando forma. Ante aquel extraño razonamiento fue a limpiarse las lágrimas y por primera vez se permitió una ligera sonrisa. Había llegado ahí con la pobre idea de despedirse de aquel alegre y apuesto joven, ahora sabía que las palabras adiós no le estaban permitidas, no por ahora – Tienes que resistir Kíli – dijo susurrándole al oído.

Acomodó un mechón rebelde que resbalaba por su frente y le contempló unos segundos, estaba segura que si esperaba más seguramente alguien de su familia o el mismo

Legolas la arrastrarían a su habitación. Respiró profundamente y cuando tomó su mano, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la muerte rondaba aquel lugar y ella solo esperaba que resistiera un poco más. Se inclinó lentamente y fue a besar tiernamente la fría mejilla del chico - Voy arreglar esto Kíli… no vas a morir, lo prometo… - unos segundos más tarde sintió el peso en sus ojos y se acomodó a su lado mientras la oscuridad le arrastraba de nuevo a ese antiguo lugar.

//

Difícil elección la que tenía frente a ella. Debía seguir al valiente elfo que era su príncipe y hermano a una cacería a la que ella le había incitado ir o debía quedarse para ver morir al simpático enano que encontró perdido en el oscuro bosque, uno del que pese a su destino no deseaba apartarse. Ambos le requerían a su lado, uno para cazar y otro para acompañarle en sus últimas horas. Su cabeza y su corazón peleaban con tan buenos argumentos dentro de ella… y termino escuchando a la razón.

Ella era un elfo, un guerrero del bosque listo para pelear, para asesinar, debía seguir a su príncipe y tal vez así… solo tal vez ella podría volver al bosque del que salió para continuar la misma vida que había llevado cientos de años… quizás realmente ese era su destino, su razón de vivir, al menos eso pensó mientras la voz de Legolas se perdía mientras avanzaba persiguiendo ahora a los pocos orcos que habían sobrevivido a la hoja de sus afiladas espadas.

Un pie tras otro pie fue alejándose del convaleciente enano, que yacía sobre el suelo quejándose dolorosamente mientras su cuerpo, mente y espíritu le abandonaban y se hacían a la inmensa obscuridad del olvido. Verle en esa situación solo le hacía ponerse mal, cómo deseaba poder alejar la obscuridad que le abrazaba y desaparecer todo el dolor… la condena de los mortales era la muerte y esa maldición terminaba ensombreciendo a todos por igual, pero una flecha de morgul era lo mismo que un castigo eterno… no era ajena al destino cruel que le esperaba tan solo diera su último aliento sobre la tierra y aquello era verdaderamente algo peor que la muerte. Sintió las lágrimas deseosas por salir de sus brillantes ojos verdes y las reprimió con firmeza, desde cuando el llanto podía remediar las cosas, aquello era algo que aprendió bien desde pequeña mientras esperaba que un milagro les devolviera a sus padres. Tomó aire y abandono la habitación llena de impotencia… deseaba permanecer ahí, pero no tenía el valor para verle partir.

Mejor le era salvar a los que pudiera con la muerte de aquellos orcos, ese era su consuelo mientras intentaba acallar los reclamos que su corazón vociferaba.

Distraída, cabizbaja y derrotada no se dio cuenta del enano que corría hacia ella y cuando se encontraron no hubo necesidad de volver a preguntarse si deseaba quedarse.

En sus manos llevaba unas hierbas - ¡Athelas! – exclamó.

Nunca antes la había visto y no sabía cómo se usaban, más rápido entendió que aquello era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte…

La esperanza brilló como un inesperado amanecer y ella volvió de inmediato a la casa.

Ordenó se prepararán las cosas y quizás, solo quizás, ella podría devolverle la vida que tan injustamente le estaba siendo arrebatada.

De sus labios salieron palabras incomprensibles para ella, pero que resultaban tan familiares como una vieja canción aprendida y olvidada hace muchos años, acerco sus manos a la fría piel del joven que perdía color a cada minuto, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar calor y de pronto la habitación se lleno de luz, desconocía de donde venía y realmente no importaba, estaba salvando al joven enano que yacía moribundo sobre la mesa de la casa. Aquellas palabras estaban llenas de tanta bondad, tanto calor y esperanza, hablaban de una paz y tranquilidad y así era como se sentía mientras le observaba. Apenas tenía tiempo de notar como los presentes le admiraban con sorpresa pues de estar en su lugar habrían visto que era ella quien brillaba irradiando luz y calor para el enano.

Su voz, aquella voz le era hasta algo desconocida pues no parecía la suya, jamás se hubiese reconocido como una buena cantante y sin embargo su melodiosa voz y su fe en sanarle estaban logrando un notable cambio en el enano que parecía dormir ahora que el dolor había desaparecido de su cuerpo.

Ella, una simple elfa del bosque había salvado a su enano. La luz había prevalecido sobre las tinieblas y ella había logrado su cometido.

Aquel acto no era para realizado por cualquiera y menos para cualquiera, ella sin embargo había cumplido con la oportunidad de salvarle de la muerte, no se explicaba mucho como era que sus años de práctica salvando elfos en el campo de guerra, ahora habían salvado a un pobre enano en la casa de los hombres.

_Curioso es el destino que juega a unir y separar caminos._

Tauriel contemplaba anonadada el resultado del poder concedido por Eru a los de su pueblo (era bien sabido que los Eldar poseían propiedades mágicas por sobre todos los pueblos de la tierra media, claro algunos en vías de extinción después de la tercera edad), apenas prestaba atención a los ojos curiosos que le observaban escondidos desde los rincones de la casa. Tan sumida en su papel de sanadora estaba que había olvidado tantas cosas esa noche, por ejemplo olvidó la presencia de otros enanos y jóvenes en la casa, había olvidado que Legolas estaba en medio de una lucha encarnizada con aquella banda de orcos, que era una antigua guerrera del bosque que había desobedecido una orden de su rey, pero sobre todo parecía olvidar que ella era una elfa y el un enano.

Se había quedado pegada a su lado, le observaba atónita ante lo que acaba de hacer, le había rescatado de las garras de la muerte, pero ahora qué seguía. Podía sentarse a preguntarse si lo que había hecho era correcto o no, la respuesta fue obvia, había sido lo correcto, pero la cuestión más importante no tenía respuesta ¿Por qué salvarlo era tan importante para ella?

Kíli entreabrió los ojos y sonrió como solía hacerlo y entonces en aquel estado de ensueño repitió las palabras que terminaría por derribar sus barreras. Ella era una persona especial para él, acaso había estado negándose que aquellas confidencias sobre sus viajes, esas sonrisas y las proposiciones de viajes no estaban dedicadas a cualquiera, siempre habían sido exclusivamente para ella. Tauriel hija del Bosque era la dueña de las promesas de amor de un joven enano de las montañas azules.

Él, notablemente cansado no se detuvo con solo verle, parecía que dormía pero aún así buscaba su mano entre las sombras, ella permanecía hechizada por las palabras del enano, apenas habían sido unas palabras; y no es que antes no hubiese escuchado declaraciones de amor, pero aquella sobrepasaba cualquier buen soneto. Cuando sus manos se encontraron sintió una chispa recorrer todo su cuerpo. Avergonzada se alejó un poco al notar que aquella escena atraía demasiada curiosidad de todos los presentes, se volvió distraída y soltó otra serie de órdenes que debían seguir para cuidar al convaleciente enano. Los demás presentes habían sido participes de demasiados acontecimientos extraños para una noche, comenzando por el ataque de los orcos, luego la intromisión de un par de elfos del bosque, para terminar viendo como la antigua magia élfica salvaba a un enano y sin duda, la notable atracción que existía entre ambos.

_Las imágenes comenzaron a saltar rápidamente y de pronto se vio corriendo junto con los enanos y jóvenes de la casa hacia una balsa mientras observaba como todos los tejados de las casas pasaban a convertirse en cenizas bajo las llamas abrazadoras de un dragón. Poco entendía de dónde había salido aquella bestia, pero ahora necesitaban huir de ese lugar._

//

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se alejo de Kíli que permanecía inmóvil en aquella cama de hospital. Como el espacio era reducido termino cayendo dolorosamente al suelo y ahí descubrió que había un par de zapatos deportivos del otro lado. Temerosa se encogió y una vez que supero la impresión, se repitió a sí misma que era imposible que no la hubiesen visto, por lo que se animo a dar la cara, después de todo si alguien deseaba descargar su furia por la situación del joven ella lo merecía.

Se levantó torpemente del suelo y se encontró con un par de ojos observándole seriamente. Al parecer el hombre había estado pensando cómo reaccionar ante aquel encuentro.

\- ¿Así que has venido a verle? Mira que no tienes vergüenza…- dijo el joven que ella conocía como Fi con voz fría y distante – Espero que veas lo que has hecho y te sientas miserable por destrozar a mi familia -

Tauriel no podía desviar sus ojos de aquellos helados ojos azules, que antes le habían parecido bastante afables. Merecía aquellas palabras y tales deseos, ella era la culpable de que él estuviera pegado a esa cama muriendo a cada instante.

\- Es mi culpa… -

\- Eso me ha quedado claro, mi pobre hermano desarrollo un extraño interés por seguirte… lo noté desde ese día en la fábrica, y realmente no entiendo qué efecto es el que tienes en él, pero como verás creo que ya es un poco tarde para disculpas, debiste alejarte de él desde ese día… lo vi en sus ojos, Kíli deseaba ayudarte, protegerte… ahora es muy tarde para él –

\- Lamento… -

Le interrumpió haciendo esfuerzo por controlar su molestia - Tus palabras no son necesarias, ni bienvenidas… no vengas a su cama a callar tu sucia consciencia, porque de estar despierto estoy seguro que te perdonaría… él era… él es… - se corrigió rápidamente.

\- Un héroe… mi salvador, una persona interesada en las demás, algunos quizás lo confunda con imprudencia pero Kíli siempre ve por los demás, inclusive más allá de sí mismo… él no merece estar en esa cama… - dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían un cristalino verde mar.

\- Lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí, mi tío está afuera y seguramente encontrarte aquí no le hará bien a nadie… - No podía evitar sentirse mal por las lágrimas de la chica que parecía estar realmente devastada – ¡Solo vete!

\- Lo haré… créeme voy a arreglar esto… Kíli no va a morir, creo que sé cómo ayudarle… -

\- No seas ridícula niña… los mejores médicos han pasado a verle y nadie sabe lo que tiene… tú y esas estúpidas bestias son las causantes de que mi pequeño hermano este pegado a ese respirador pendiendo de un hilo… - quizás fuera demasiado duro, pero aquellas falsas esperanzas eran peor que su presencia ahí, ella se lo estaba arrebatando y todavía osaba burlarse de él y de la posibilidad de perder lo que más quería – Déjate de boberías, todo esto ha sido tu culpa y si algo le pasa a Kíli me aseguraré de que lo recuerdes todos los días de tu vida… ahora vete, no me importa lo que sea que traigas entre manos, pero te equivocaste al involucrar a Kíli en tus malditos jueguitos –

\- No intento tranquilizar mi conciencia, yo deseo que tu hermano sobreviva… con gusto cambiaría su lugar conmigo, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa, lo que sí puedo hacer es prometerte que haré todo lo que sea necesario para que tu hermano vuelva a ver la luz del sol…-

\- El golpe debe haberte dañado el cerebro si crees que tú podrás hacer lo que muchos doctores no han hecho… -

\- Puedes creerme o no, voy a regresar a este lugar con la cura… no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados -

Las palabras de la chica parecían sinceras, en verdad parecía acongojada por el estado de su hermano. Le había encontrado en la cama junto a su hermano mientras sujetaba su mano, ambos parecían descansar tranquilamente, solo que sabía que uno de los dos podía despertar a voluntad mientras el otro no. Considero lo dicho por la joven frente a él y si había escuchado bien, ella prometía volver con una cura, ¿acaso iba hacer un viaje en ese estado? Efectivamente estaba despierta, pero se veía poco mejor que su hermano en cama, estaba pálida, se veía cansada y se le veían cardenales en el cuerpo junto con varias vendas bajo la bata de hospital, como era posible que ella creyera que podía salir del hospital en ese estado. Eso fue lo que terminó por convencerle de que Tauriel Greenleaf estaba bastante loca o verdaderamente afectada por la culpa. Aunque en cualquiera de los casos a él le parecían lo mismo, aún así el solo escucharla hablar con tanta devoción a su hermano le hizo romper un poco su armadura y que el cielo lo castigará por creer en las promesas de una chica trastornada, pero en su necesidad de creer que había una esperanza para su joven hermano, decidió creer en ella.

\- Supongamos que te creo… ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer? –

\- Tendré que volver a ese lugar… -

\- ¿Irás en ese estado?… te veo un poco mejor que mi hermano… -

\- No hay tiempo que perder… y no te preocupes, me siento mejor de lo que me veo – se volvió nerviosa hacia la puerta.

\- Vamos te ayudare a salir de aquí –  
En un acto de justa sincronización fue que ella abandono la habitación de Kíli con la ayuda de su hermano, no sin antes observar el grupo de hombres que esperaban fuera de la habitación. Uno de ellos fue quien más llamó su atención y sobresalía sobre el gran número de hombres “barbudos”. Supuso que se trataba del honorable tío de Kíli, Thorin Durin, un hombre que poseía rasgos de los dos jóvenes que ella conocía: sus ojos azules (Fili) y una melena obscura (Kíli), al igual que ellos era bastante alto y lucía con elegancia su traje hecho a la medida, sus ojos solo manifestaban firmeza y seriedad casi como los escalofriantes ojos de Thranduil, pero en estos además había preocupación y aquello le agregaba calor a su mirada. Bajó su nariz recta y delgada se había una masculina barbilla decorada por una barba muy bien cuidada. No tuvo tiempo de seguir observándolo ya que Fili le tomó de los hombros y la volvió hacia sí.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer y devuélveme a mi hermano… ¿comprendiste? no tardes demasiado o lo perderemos para siempre, me quedare con él porque de perderlo seré yo y mi familia quien este con él ¿entendiste? –

\- Es tu hermano lo comprendo… - por supuesto que entendía lo que aquellas palabras significaban: Ella no volvería a verle sin llevar una cura, en caso de ser aquella habría sido su despedida – Voy a volver, solo asegúrate que resista hasta que yo vuelva… -

//

Dejó el pasillo y fue a internarse a su habitación en silencio, Legolas al parecer no estaba ahí, pero a cambio Thranduil sí.

\- Siempre huyendo ¿verdad? – dijo abandonando su libro y posando su mirada sobre la desconcertada joven.

Ella respiró profundo, sabía que su padre tenía la autoridad para dejarle pegada a la cama con tan solo una palabra, por lo que era mejor andarse con cuidado cuando de él se trataba. Debía pensar bien su estrategia, si ahora comenzaba a ser dócil y amable seguramente sospecharía de sus intenciones, pero por otro lado no deseaba exasperarlo hasta el grado en que pidiera que le amarraran a la cama.

\- No he huido, solo necesitaba estirar las piernas –

\- Si imagino hacia donde te llevó esa caminata… ¿Acaso crees que soy tan idiota? Fuiste a ver al joven Durín ¿cierto? –

\- No voy a negar que pasó por mi cabeza, pero Legolas me informó lo suficiente como para saber que no sería bienvenida en ese lugar –

\- Muy bien… ojala muera – soltó con irritada naturalidad.

Se sintió agredida por aquel desalmado comentario. Estaba hablando de una persona y aún así sentía con derecho a desearle la muerte a un joven del que apenas sabía nada.

\- ¿Cómo puede?... porque le desea el mal a alguien que ni siquiera conoce… -

\- No te interesan ni mis motivos, ni mis razones… pero si quieres una respuesta te la daré, es solo porque puedo hacerlo… por esa simple razón -

\- Él no le ha hecho nada… -

Dijo levantándose del cómodo sofá y dirigiéndose hacia ella - ¿Estás segura?... o eso es lo que te dice mientras te revuelcas con él-  
Alzó su mano para darle una fuerte bofetada que nunca llego a su destino – No siga ofendiéndome… por que en el contrato no hay nada que diga con quien puedo revolcarme o no –

Thranduil le sujetaba con fuerza obligándole a permanecer quieta, cuando sabía que ella luchaba por alejarse de él -- No… una pequeña laguna que no creí necesario incluir, pero en tu caso, ellos son los Durins llegados a esta ciudad en busca de algo que me pertenece… así que puedes darte por enterada, sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas y tengo métodos más… persuasivos… -

\- ¿Está amenazándome?... –

\- Yo no amenazo Tauriel… yo cumplo mi voluntad -

\- Es usted más desgraciado de lo que yo creía… esas tierras siguen sin dueño señor y mientras no aparezcan esas escrituras usted puede… -

\- ¡Son mías, igual que tú! y descubrirás que muy pronto voy a obtenerlas junto con todo lo que albergan…- dijo acercándose a ella tranquilamente mientras en su mirada podía adivinar todo lo que estaba pensando - Tú quédate tranquila querida… y cuando tenga lo que deseo, quizás hasta les deje vivir en ese lugar… aunque claro, con la perdida de tu amante dudo mucho que quieran seguir en estas tierras… - parecía que estaba por disfrutar las siguientes palabras, ya que en su rostro se dibujo una ligera sonrisa que le añadió un toque encantador y maléfico a la vez – Creo que ya estás grandecita para saberlo Tauriel y espero te complazca saber que después de todo no puedo arrepentirme de mi pequeña inversión, tú sola has logrado debilitar a mi enemigo, eso sí que ha sido una impresionante jugada hasta para ti… - sentenció en su oído mientras ella continuaba horrorizada por aquella inquietante revelación.

Thranduil abandonó la habitación y cuando por fin se vio libre de su presencia cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. Maldita la hora en que había llegado a esa casa, maldito el destino que le hizo creer que aquel acuerdo le beneficiaría con la promesa de un día poder abandonar todo los horrores del pasado. Cómo deseaba recordar a sus padres en ese momento, sus palabras, su cariño… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie se los hubiese llevado de su lado. Llena de impotencia y arrepentimiento dejó correr las lagrimas salvajes por su delicado rostro… quizás debía abandonarse, quizá dejar de pelear, solo dejarse arrastrar… pero no era capaz de elegir una vida así, nunca lo había sido.

Escuchó sonar la puerta y se limpió las lágrimas torpemente.

Bilbo Bolsón entraba por la puerta con un ramo de flores amarillas – ¡Buenos tardes querida! – Dijo abandonando su ramo y ayudándole a levantarse rápidamente - ¿Qué ha sucedido? –

\- Oh Señor Bilbo… Kíli está muriendo… por mi culpa y no sé si tenga las fuerzas para salvarle…

\- Lo sé querida, todo está peor de lo que pensábamos… - dijo abrazándola con ternura y llevándola a la cama.

Aquel abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba. Había estado tan cerca de decirle como se sentía, de la profundo herida que se abría cada vez que discutía con Thranduil, pero aquello era nada comparado con lo que seguramente ahora estaba sufriendo Kíli, ella debía ser fuerte y se repetía que sus heridas serían sanadas mañana, cuando por fin Kíli volviera a ver la luz del sol. Aquello era el único consuelo al que se aferraba por el momento, porque de no hacerlo no encontraría las fuerzas que sabía necesitaría para realizar semejante hazaña y de no cumplirla no podría vivir con ello.

-Debo salvarlo… necesito marcharme de aquí, ya es tarde y si ellos vienen… -

\- Espera Tauriel ¿de qué estás hablando? –

\- Necesito volver a ese lugar, el pasado o lo que sea… vi como le salve antes… por favor Señor Bolsón ayúdeme a salir del hospital… por favor, sino lo hago Kíli morirá… -

Bilbo la observó desconcertado, sabía muy poco sobre donde habían estado durante esa noche (para ellos solo había pasado un día) y la joven se veía en mal estado. Donde antes había unas mejillas rosadas ahora había marcas de rasguños, sus ojos se veían cansados e hinchados de tanto llorar y no podía evitar dirigir su vista a las vendas que llevaba en brazos y rodillas.

\- Discúlpame pero no creo prudente… -

\- No estoy siendo prudente, lo sé… pero aún así es algo que necesito hacer si quiero salvarlo… -

\- Pero tú estás muy mal todavía… solo necesite verte un poco y me di cuenta de ello… estas arriesgándote demasiado si vas tú sola… -

\- No puedo dejar que sea de otra manera… Kíli necesita una hierba que vi en el lugar donde estuvimos y no voy a detenerme hasta encontrarla. La única diferencia es si usted me hará las cosas más sencillas o más complicadas… -

\- Pero tu padre… lo vi salir y puedo asegurarte que no estaba nada contento con tu estado… quizás si le dijeras a alguien más… -

\- ¿Para qué, para arriesgarme a que alguien más muera por mí culpa?… No Señor Bolsón, eso ya es suficiente y lo estoy aprendiendo de muy mala manera…-

Bilbo estaba considerando sus opciones, seguramente ayudar a la joven era casi como una sentencia de muerte y de ser así los dos jóvenes morirían porque… un pedazo de tierra, un tesoro perdido, un pasado tortuoso. La observó y la determinación en sus ojos le dijo que ella no se detendría sin su ayuda, así que optó por acompañarla, ya que la culpa y la posibilidad de salvar a alguien que se aprecia era el motivo de su arranque. Deseaba estar con la familia, pero aquella joven que antes le había parecido ser bastante centrada y prudente, estaba mostrándose muy afectada por el trágico e inevitable futuro de Kíli. Por el momento Thorin y la compañía tendrían que esperar.

Sobre todo Kíli, si es que esa cura realmente existía.

//

Se pusieron en marcha después de la odisea que se hizo para salir del hospital. Legolas no apareció por ahí hasta más tarde cuando el hospital se volvió loco buscando a la joven hija del alcalde.

Era pasada la media noche y ella seguía sin tener ninguna señal de aquellas bestias.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Tauriel? –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- ¿Por qué arriesgar tú vida por la de Kíli? –

\- Es lo justo, el me cuido y me ha salvado muchas veces… él ha sido un buen amigo, es todo… -

\- Siempre me pregunte qué se traería Kíli entre manos… sabes las últimas semanas siempre dejaba pendiente a Thorin y se estaba guardando secretos a Fili… son unos hermanos muy unidos y…-

\- Sí, he sido una mala influencia para él…-

\- Dudo mucho que él lo vea así… -

\- ¿Tú lo ves así?...-

\- Bueno yo… no soy de la familia, pero si una amigo muy cercano y creo que Kíli siempre sabe elegir sus batallas, tiene buen ojo para ellas –

\- El problema es que esta no es su batalla y he intentado explicárselo pero no escucha, esto es mi culpa… yo no quería que esto pasara así…-

\- Él lo entiende… jamás te culpará por ello – levantó el rostro y contempló las estrellas sobre su cabeza – Es un buen joven, quizás algo imprudente, pero nadie podrá quejarse de que no preste sus servicios a quien lo necesita –

\- No, creo que no… -

\- Su madre llegó ayer y desde que le conozco, nunca le había visto tan deshecha… nada de esto ha resultado sencillo… -

\- Su madre…pobre de su madre, debe estar pasándola muy mal… ¡Oh Bilbo! Como lamento que haya ocurrido todo esto… -

-Lo sé… supongo que no ha sido nada sencillo de digerir para nadie… Anya dice que… -

Tauriel le interrumpió mientras las imágenes saltaban en su cabeza.

\- Señor Bilbo encienda el auto –

Bilbo la miró extrañado, la joven se veía inquieta y más pálida que antes - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Vamos a la reserva de Dark Trees – dijo ajena al nervioso hombre que conducía el auto.

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no dudes dejar tus comentarios, dudas y preguntas.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	28. Tiempo y estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel viaja a la tierra donde todo empezó, con la brillante ayuda de Bilbo se adentrará en la búsqueda de la única cura que conoce para salvar al chico que ama... será posible que cuente con tanta suerte o verá como la vida del joven desaparece en su ausencia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es obvio que no muere... lo aclaro ^^

Capitulo 27

Tiempo y estrellas

El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, era un parque que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Había sido muy popular hace muchos años debido a la gran cantidad de grandes árboles que cubrían toda la superficie, dando abrigo a los paseantes y a la fauna de la región. Ahora, despojado de su antigua gloria tras aquel infame incendió que arrasó también con las tierras de la familia Durin, su recuperación era lenta y penosa, tal y como seguía siendo para la familia caída en la misma desgracia, ni siquiera el correr de los años había logrado restaurar un poco su antiguo esplendor, solo hacía falta un vistazo y unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con los restos de troncos calcinados que aún se mantenían erguidos como fieles testigos de un pasado en vías de ser olvidado, por eso el nombre de Dark Trees.

Ver ese lugar siempre la ponía nostálgica…

Tauriel frecuentaba mucho ese lugar pues le gustaba participar en la reforestación de aquellas áreas, además, como hija del alcalde debía prestar un servicio y aquel lugar le había parecido que coincidía más con sus habilidades, y a su vez le brindaba la posibilidad de pasar largas horas fuera de casa, fuera de la vista de su insensible padre, de forma que andar por ahí con tan poca luz no era un problema para ella, no así para Bilbo quien ya se había golpeado dos veces en el camino.

\- Bueno hasta aquí me acompañaras, he de seguir más adelante sola… -

Bilbo parecía dudar de dejarla sola ahí, el lugar estaba llena de sombras tenebrosas y si sus recuerdos no le fallaban las criaturas contras las que se enfrentaría Tauriel no eran unas simple liebres en el camino.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte así? ¿Cómo volverás? – intentó disuadirla, pues quedarse le parecía muy riesgoso.

\- Bueno no pude recuperar mi ropa del hospital, esta bata servirá bastante bien, las zapatillas son cómodas y no tengo frío… por lo del regreso no sé donde sea que vuelva así que no es seguro que te quedes aquí solo… - observó a Bilbo dudar de sus palabras y añadió - No, no llevo arma, pero no planeo pelear… tranquilo Bilbo, se cuidarme sola… vuelve con Kíli y dile que voy a volver – Bilbo no se alejó y ella le ordenó marcharse - Gracias por todo Señor Bolsón, prometo que voy a dar hasta mi último aliento para que Kíli pueda seguir con vida –

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa… - se acercó a ella y deposito su celular en sus manos – Llámame en cuanto vuelvas, estaré ahí para ir por ti… no pierdas más tiempo y cuídate

Tauriel Greenleaf –

\- Lo haré –

Vio desaparecer las luces del coche de Bilbo y comenzó su camino esperando contar con la suerte de encontrar la piedra primero. No iba vestida para la ocasión y tampoco armada para la misma, se apegaba a una cuchilla que tomo mientras se había escapado del hospital, aunque no se confiaba de ello, estaba convencida de que algo así ni siquiera cosquillas le haría a una de esas criaturas, más por extraño que pareciera, viajar sin aquello le parecía una imprudencia aún mayor.

Caminó hasta que le dolieron las piernas, el camino era incomodo y rústico; cuanto se arrepentía ahora de convencer al consejo de no pavimentarlo.

El lugar estaba muy tranquilo a excepción de las aves nocturnas que salían en busca de sus alimentos, búhos y lechuzas parecían cazar a sus presas apenas prestando atención a los extraños que paseaban por ahí.

La noche era fresca, la lluvia por fin había cesado y el camino estaba lleno de barro y por lo tanto algo resbaladizo. Las nubes se habían retirado a otra parte y ahora lucía en el cielo una luna menguante y para su fortuna un montón de pequeñas luces que brillaban a su alrededor, definitivamente ahora no parecía un buen momento para detenerse a observarlas, había un trabajo que realizar y reconocía que por cada segundo desperdiciado Kíli lo pagaría muy caro, el ahora dependía de su habilidad para encontrar aquel retazo de piedra antes de que esas bestias lo hicieran. Agudizo su vista y oído, necesitaba de toda su concentración por lo que ignoro el dolor en las rodillas y el brazo, debía seguir y encontrarlo, lo segundo a realizar no sería nada fácil pues tan pronto se apoderara de la piedra y regresara a ese lugar, tendría que enfocarse en la enorme y casi imposible tarea de conseguir la misma hierba que salvo al moribundo joven en su visión y si aquella hazaña era posible, todavía debía encontrar la forma de volver y repetir el acto que devolvería la vida a Kíli.

Definitivamente aquella empresa no era nada sencilla, más estaba decidida a cumplirla.

Sintió su corazón alegrarse cuando vio la luz muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba. Corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, resbalo varias veces y aquello no le detuvo, su meta estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Sujeto la piedra entre sus manos y esta rápido perdió su brillo. Cerró los ojos esperando el viaje, el cambio de atmosfera y lugar…

Eso claramente no sucedió.

//

Al abrir sus ojos el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, ella no había atravesado ningún portal y todo su plan se vino abajo con su espíritu.

-No… por favor… no… -se dejo caer sobre el suelo lodoso y se aferró a la piedra que tenía entre manos.

En ese momento escuchó las exageradas maldiciones que se alzaban cerca de ella.

Se levantó precipitada y decidió seguir el rastro de lo que aquellas bestias seguían.

¡Claro!

La última vez que llegó a ese lugar fue porque una de esas bestias había tomado la piedra junto con ella, el poder de la piedra abría el paso, ellos debían usar el poder de donde fuera que lo tomaran para regresar a casa cada vez que ella les había arrebatado la piedra. Fue acercándose más a ellos en silencio, estaba decidida a dejarse ver de ser necesario, aquel plan le resultaba bastante lógico dadas las circunstancias, lo malo es que al mismo tiempo ella se estaría poniendo en una situación más riesgosa de lo que esperaba.

Una vez que las criaturas registraron el lugar y se dieron cuenta que la piedra había desaparecido fueron a lanzar un polvo fosforescente sobre la tierra y luego el pasadizo apareció, era más pequeño del que había visto con el poder de la piedra, seguramente aquel hechizo debía ser menos fuerte y por ello la premura con la que lo atravesaron.

Estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando Tauriel fue a atravesarlo para encontrarse en lo que parecía una cueva grande muy grande, de hecho aquel pasillo era demasiado alto y bastante mal iluminado. Escuchó a los orcos caminar sin prestar mucha atención a su presencia o al menos así parecía.

Pronto descubrió que aquel lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para su suerte. Las columnas eran altísimas y bastante separadas, no había caminado mucho cuando ya se había golpeado varias veces, dos veces con unas enormes estatuas de unas figuras bastante anchas que llevaban unas barbas inmensas y hachas en las manos. Seguramente estatuas de los personajes que vivían ahí antaño, quizás era otro de los lugares que estaban abandonados como la última vez. Se hizo de una antorcha y camino por largas horas, le parecía que aquello era un laberinto interminable y lo peor de aquello era que no había nada ni remotamente vivo ahí, solo piedra y fuego. Los pasillos eran inmensos, todos decorados con preciosos metales, zafiros, jades y esmeraldas por nombrar algunas. Cada puerta que abría lo hacía con la esperanza de encontrarse con la ansiada salida, la última le había revelado con horror que aquel lugar no era para nada seguro, pues el olor delataba a los miles de cadáveres que ahora yacían pudriéndose en esas habitaciones.

Todos vestían armaduras y entre los cuerpo podían verse sujetos con barbas, armaduras gruesas y eran bajos de estatura.

Eran enanos. Todos los que estaban ahí eran enanos.

Le sorprendió saber esa información y mejor decidió caminar antes de devolver lo poco que había comido esa misma mañana.

Intentó hacerse de una espada, pero era muy pesada y no podía usarla con las dos manos pues su hombro aún resentía la herida. Había armas por todos lados y restos de algunos cadáveres aún estaban expuestos en los pasillos, seguramente aquellos enanos habían defendido ese lugar con uñas y dientes, pero era imposible sobreponerse cuando el enemigo le doblaba en estatura y número. Sintió miedo entonces, ella estaba ahí sola y sentía que lo correcto era completar su misión, lo había prometido y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Espero hasta encontrar un arco y aunque no era igual de pesado que las hachas y espadas que intento tomar, no era ligero, más el miedo que crecía dentro de ella le animaba a llevarlo en caso de ser necesario, aunque en el fondo deseaba no tener que hacer uso de aquella arma.

El sonido de pisadas le alertaba y se escondía entre mantas y estatuas que decoraban los pasillos y galerías, debía cuidarse y a la primera oportunidad se había rociado con lodo para no dejar su aroma por el lugar. La vez anterior le habían reconocido por su aroma a elfo, esta vez por lo menos lo haría diferente.

Para su buena fortuna encontró a un grupo de orcos que corrían con armas, quizás a la salida y con cautela les siguió hasta donde provenía la luz. La salida estaba tan cerca de ella y despacio se pego a la pared mientras intentaba quitarse las zapatillas que consiguió en el hospital en un intento por no hacer ningún sonido que pudiera delatarla. Los orcos desaparecieron tras una puerta cuadrada que era algo estrecha pero que al fin era una salida. Aguanto la respiración ante la emoción de sentirse libre, ahora por fin podría buscar aquella hierba que salvaría a Kíli. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse sola y ella apuro el paso para recibir el golpe de luz que le cegó por un instante.

Fue apenas un instante y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz encontró que afuera estaba el grupo de bestias con dos arqueros que la miraban furiosos.

\- ¡Es la elfa! –

Tauriel apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se movió rápidamente intentando esquivar las flechas que iban dirigidas hacia ella. Ninguna había dado en el blanco hasta ahora y esperaba que siguiera así. Con dolor en el brazo entesó su arco y disparo un par de flechas que dieron en el pecho y cuello de algunos de los orcos que ya le perseguían mientras otros daban la alarma. Ella viéndose perseguida apenas prestaba atención al camino que había frente a ella, hasta que una piedra le recordó que caminaba descalza sobre el desolado pasaje que comenzaba a lastimar sus pies.

Decidida a cumplir con su cometido no se detuvo aún cuando escuchaba las flechas que pasaban por su lado, corrió sin volver la vista atrás, no quería perder el tiempo e ignoro los gritos que cada vez se hacían más numerosos. La perseguían eso era obvio, no la dejarían de buscar por algún tiempo era un hecho, sin embargo el saber que ahora llevaba un arco y seis flechas en el carcaj, sumado al pequeño cuchillo escondido en sus ropas, hacían una notable diferencia en su confianza. Busco donde esconderse y eligiendo bien sus opciones, pues no debía ser el habitual escondite donde le encontrarían primero, pues como la vez anterior ellos gozaban de conocer bien el terreno mientras ella no.

Siguió corriendo aún pese a saber que sus pies estaban cansados, pero al menos el terreno ya no le castigaba demasiado. El pasto fresco bajo los árboles parecía sanarle de una forma bastante milagrosa. De pronto todo se quedo en silencio, los gritos y flechas se perdieron mientras ella se adentraba en el bosque, la lluvia comenzó a caer pero de forma agradable, ella estaba empapada y sin embargo no sintió frío. Con aquella ventaja busco un árbol y se trepo en este como lo hacía de niños cuando Thranduil no les vigilaba. Le hubiera gustado seguir en su búsqueda pero la noche poco ayudaba a registrar el bosque y si esas cosas le seguían buscando; y estaba bastante segura de ello; por lo menos ese lugar alto prometía brindarle seguridad, por lo menos esa noche.

Revisó sus pies heridos y noto que estaban formándose algunas ampollas, pero nada de gravedad. Tomó algunas hojas de los árboles y los puso sobre sus pies, suplicando que estas disminuyeran para poder continuar con el camino. Tontamente había soltado las zapatillas cuando comenzó a ser atacada por aquellos bárbaros.

Ahora sus pies lamentarían seriamente su falta de atención.

//

El canto de las aves le anunció que un nuevo día había comenzado, lentamente se deshizo de los rastros de sueño, pues ante el temor de caer de aquel enorme árbol apenas había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Solucionado aquello se propuso a revisar sus lastimados pies, para encontrar que las ampollas casi habían desaparecido, por lo que sin deseos de perder más tiempo empezó con renovadas fuerzas la búsqueda de la dichosa hierba. A mediodía el hambre comenzó a hacer estragos en ella y se obligó a alimentarse únicamente de bellotas y nueces que encontró en el camino. La caminata matutina le había dejado exhausta y para su desgracia el lugar estaba repleto de una infinidad de maleza y hierba, pero ninguna de la clase que ella recordaba en la visión. Quizás su tarea implicaba más suerte de la que ella poseía generalmente, se maldijo por confiar en que esta vez sería diferente, pocas veces en la vida había aprendido a achacar sus éxitos con suerte… algunas niñas podrían decir que habían logrado conseguir lo que deseaban por ser bonitas o tener mucha suerte, Tauriel no, si ella deseaba algo, había aprendido o a vivir sin ello o a ganárselo, al parecer esta vez no sería diferente, ella había prometido volver con una cura y por todas las estrellas del firmamento que así lo haría.

La noche anterior había determinado que el mundo necesitaba a Kíli Stone… ella misma lo necesitaba.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y esta a su vez a la noche, el lugar otra vez estaba sumido en silencio mientras las aves y algunos animales de la región volvían a su acostumbrada rutina. Ahora ella deseaba descansar, estaba terminando un infructuoso día y la noche pintaba igual y por si fuera poco, la desesperación y el hambre comenzaban a hacer mella en ella, comer nueces todo el día era bastante deprimente, pero la insoportable idea de no encontrar la dichosa “Athelas” le ponía todavía peor.

Quería sentarse y descansar un poco, su fuerza disminuía y adivinaba que las de Kíli todavía más.

 

Aquello le empujo a seguir unos pasos más hasta que se encontró con una pradera que lucía unas hermosas flores blancas que brillaban reflejando las luces nocturnas y pese a saber que tenía el tiempo contado, se permitió recostarse sobre la hierba un momento, pues poco podría hacer su moría de cansancio o por no estar lo suficientemente alerta, cual va siendo su sorpresa que al hacerlo, miles de luciérnagas salieron a su alrededor alumbrando la oscura noche. Por primera vez en el día volvió el escaso control que tenía sobre ella, su confianza y esperanzas se vieron renovadas, imaginándose rodeadas de sus amadas estrellas, las que ahora estaban ocultas tras gruesas nubes negras. No paso mucho cuando abrió los ojos y agradeció encontrar que todavía era de noche y de inmediato se puso en pie para salir en busca de la tan ansiada hierba que salvaría la vida de Kíli.

Emprendió el camino y tras unos minutos divisó a lo lejos unas luces. Se trataba de una pequeña casa justo en medio de aquella pradera. Camino con temor al no saber qué es lo que encontraría ahí, esas criaturas podrían estar viviendo ahí, hasta ahora no había visto a nadie semejantemente humano y aquello le preocupaba.

Observó de lejos y no vio movimiento alguno, quizás lo mejor era pasar de largo y seguir buscando en otro lado, cuando escuchó una voz masculina, era un hombre alto y con barba. Parecía buscar algo porque su cabeza iba de un lado hacia otro, aquello quedo confirmado cuando escuchó su voz diciendo que otra vez el cerdo había escapado del chiquero. Tauriel estaba lo bastante cerca como para verlo a detalle, los arbustos que rodeaban la propiedad le permitían darse ese lujo en semejante circunstancias, además como todavía estaba obscuro, encontrarla ahí sería una tarea casi imposible.

El hombre se movía alrededor de la propiedad y luego se le unió una mujer de mediana estatura que llevaba algo en las manos. No alcanzaba a distinguirlo bien pero parecía que estaban tentando al cerdo con lo que fuera llevaba en las manos. La mujer le llamaba en voz alta mientras el hombre se preparaba para salir en su búsqueda, al parecer aquel animal tenía por costumbre escaparse en medio de la noche. Le vio tomar una antorcha y salió de la propiedad, mientras la mujer se quedaba ahí todavía gritando el nombre de la criatura con un tono enfadado.

Fue apenas que al acercarse a la casa alcanzó a ver lo que llevaba la mujer en sus manos, era un manojo de hierbas. Su mirada fue a concentrarse en las pequeñas hojas verdes con forma de pequeñas estrellas que pendían de la mano de aquella mujer ¿podría ser esa la cura de Kíli? Recordó entonces la hierba que llevaba aquel enano de peinado gracioso, era exactamente la misma. Debía actuar y hacerlo discretamente, aquella pareja difícilmente confiarían en una joven vestida en harapos, descalza y sucia, pues pese a no llevar un espejo, imaginaba que su aspecto debía dejar mucho a desear, pero ahora no era tiempo de preocuparse por ello, la vida de Kíli pendía de un hilo y muy en el fondo ella sentía que él estaba vivo… pero cuánto más resistiría, eso no lo sabía. Ocultó el arco y flechas entre los arbustos y con sumo cuidado se acerco a la choza.

Paciencia era lo que necesitaba, seguramente el hombre tardaría en encontrar al prófugo cerdo y si su plan funcionaba, la mujer esperaría a su marido al frente de la casa, eso le daba a ella la oportunidad de entrar a la vivienda por la puerta trasera y así hacerse de aquella “Athelas” que tanto le urgía conseguir. A los pocos minutos tal como pensaba, la mujer fue a sentarse al frente de la casa para esperar a su marido y ella hizo uso de toda la ligereza de sus pies para adentrase a la casa y conseguir la anhelada hierba, aquello parecía que estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta por donde ella había entrado, haciendo que su plan de huída se viniera abajo.

Atrapada fue a esconderse tras lo que parecía una mesa grande con un mantel roído y sucio.

\- El cerdo al fin encontró la muerte… esas malditas criaturas del bosque le encontraron antes que yo… -

\- Creo que ya están demasiado cerca de nosotros, escuche a Dorna decirle a Maigret que en el pueblo de su hermano ya habían empezado los saqueos, pronto llegarán aquí, el bosque y los pocos elfos que viven ahí les han impedido atravesar hasta acá, pero estoy segura que un día de estos terminarán tocando nuestras puertas y solo el cielo sabe lo que será de nosotros… tú lo sabes, has visto como esas criaturas están creciendo en número y están dejando atrás el miedo, sabes mejor que nadie lo que se dice de ese brujo… -

\- Son palabras solamente mujer, nadie ha visto a un tal mago y menos a uno que sea un hombre… a nadie le importa esas palabras solamente a ti, eso ya quedó en el pasado… deja que esos elfos y monstruos peleen sus batallas, nosotros somos simple campesinos, no hay que temer… - dijo a manera de consuelo.

\- Deberías temerles… mi prima ha dejado Osgiliath… ya cada vez hay menos lugares seguros… vayamos a Rohan con ella por favor… -

\- Este es el lugar que me heredaron mis padres y sus padres antes de ello… no voy a ceder estas tierras tan fácilmente, tendrán que sacarme muerto de aquí si lo quieren esas malditas criaturas… -

\- Pues entonces nos has condenado a ambos… -

\- ¡Que así sea! –

Ambos desaparecieron en silencio. Ella había escuchado suficiente. Un brujo, una guerra, orcos y ella estaba involucrada en todo ello. La palabra elfos había resurgido en aquella conversación, hasta ahora en su corta estadía en el bosque no se había topado con alguno de ellos, no eran queridos por los hombres y se hablaba de ellos como si se tratara de criaturas mágicas. Quizás la guerra ya estuviera bien definida y al parecer ellos estaban perdiéndola.

Salió de la casa y comenzó el camino de regreso atesorando la hierba que llevaba en sus manos, si la había hurtado, pero ella la necesitaba y aquel cerdo al parecer no volvería a probarla si había sido “exterminado” en el bosque. Ahora el paso en su maravilloso plan, era volver con Kíli y para ello debía encontrar a ese grupo de orcos o al hechicero del que hablaban, aunque esta última opción no le agradara demasiado. Notablemente más animada regreso al bosque y le encontró tan claro y sereno como la noche anterior. El cansancio volvía a hacerse presente, más con la hierba en su poder, ya no había necesidad más que de dar el último esfuerzo y por fin volver a Mirkwood, además la noche parecía ser mucho más adecuada para el cumplimiento de su plan, por lo que se apresuró a atravesar el bosque en busca del campamento de orcos.

Unas voces la alertaron y se vio tirada en el suelo nuevamente, aunque con sorpresa descubrió que no se trataban de las oscuras y graves voces de esas bestias, esta vez eran mucho más finas y agradables al oído, presa de su características curiosidad intento encontrar quienes eran poseedores de aquellas distinguidas palabras desconocidas para ella, pero no encontró nada que le indicaran su procedencia, por lo que al notar que habían desaparecido volvió a reanudar su camino. Lamentablemente su curiosidad le siguió durante todo el camino y una vez que abandono el bosque, el miedo regreso a ella.

Frente a ella encontró un campo minado. Las nubes cubrían el cielo y apenas dejaban escasos espacios donde podía vislumbrarse el reflejo de la luz de luna sobre la tierra.

Nuevamente se encontraba en territorio peligroso y es que había tan poca vegetación donde esconderse que temió que todo su plan se vendría abajo. A lo lejos distinguió un grupo de orcos que examinaban el lugar y decidió que necesitaría interrogar a alguno, pero debía hacerlo sin perder las flechas que le quedaban, por lo que opto por atraer la atención de uno por uno y tuvo que reutilizar dos flechas quedándole ahora solo cuatro. Con el grupo de tres que quedaba opto por dispararles a distancia, esperando que nadie notara su repentino ataque y así poder hacerse de por lo menos un prisionero.

Uno de los orcos adivino la procedencia de aquellas flechas y fue directo con otro a atacarle. Ella no recuperaría la cuarta flecha, por lo que debía defenderse con tan solo aquel arco para golpear y aunque cerca estuvo de destruirlo, el afilado bisturí terminó en el ojo de aquella criatura en repetidas ocasiones lo que le causo la muerte, mientras el otro permanecía clavado por una tercera flecha sobre el suelo intentando por todos los medios zafarse de esa.

Tauriel le habló claro y le ordeno revelarle donde estaba el portal o el hechicero para salir de ese lugar. Al principio el orco se resistió a dar información y le hablaba en otro idioma, después de dos intentos fallidos por gritar, Tauriel le hizo una seña sobre su cuello y el orco desistió.

\- Necesito que me digas cómo salir de aquí… -

\- No lo sé, no pertenezco al grupo de orcos que viajan a tu mundo… de hecho apenas estoy informado de ello. Solo sé que necesitan todas las piezas pero desconozco porque motivo deben tenerlas todas -

\- No te creo –

\- Mira tú eres una elfa… debes saberlo, todos los hijos de tu pueblo han estado metiendo sus narices en asuntos que no les competen… sobre todo el príncipe rubio del bosque… -

\- No soy una elfa… vengo de otro lugar y deseo volver ahí –

\- Pues dudo mucho que si me asesinas llegues siquiera con vida al campamento, estas tierras están llenas de orcos y cosas aún peores… esperamos la guerra y por lo que oigo esta cerca de comenzar… créeme nuestro líder tiene planes para tu pueblo… -

\- No pertenezco a ese pueblo y no soy una elfa como tú me llamas, ¡soy una mujer del siglo XXI! -

\- No puedes negar que hueles a elfo… en tu sangre corre la historia de tu pueblo y aunque lo niegues siempre lo serás, en esta u otra vida, siempre serás un maldito elfo – dijo

\- ¡Será mejor que te calles o te abriré con este cuchillo! –

\- Si lo haces no entraras al campamento… puedo llevarte como prisionera y así me librare de ti, tu tendrás tu oportunidad de encontrar el portal y salir por ti cuenta… puedo asegurarte que entraras con vida a nuestra base… salir con vida dependerá de ti elfa –

\- ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti? –

\- No tienes opción… -

Viéndose en esa encrucijada y con el temor de no encontrar otra forma rápida de volver a casa, terminó por acceder. El orco la sujetó con un trozo de cuerda muy ancho y le dejo el bisturí en el centro, así ella podría abrirse paso sin su ayuda. Puesto que ese era el trato, el orco comenzó a presionarla para llevarla rápidamente, tenía prisa puesto que era bien sabido que llevar con vida a semejante prisionera sería bien recompensado y albergaba la esperanza de un nuevo puesto entre sus compañeros.

Ingresaron al campamento apenas pasada la tarde, las primeras estrellas se asomaban y ella sentía nervios por todas las miradas de desprecio que les seguían conforme avanzaba en el camino. El orco sin embargo parecía disfrutar toda la atención que atraía, probablemente no era de los más hábiles entre el regimiento y llevar a semejante prisionero le pondría en alta estima frente a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo ante su capitán.

\- Llévenme con Pulgrish, díganle que le he traído a la elfa del portal – exclamó con orgullo.

Los orcos le observaban a él y luego sus ojos iban a posarse sobre ella. En ese momento Tauriel pensó que aquel monstruo disfrutaba demasiado su papel de captor y comenzó con la difícil tarea de cortar la soga sin cortarse los dedos. La cuerda era demasiado pesada y cuando llegó ante el capital Pulgrish, todavía estaba lejos de ser libre. El orco parecía saber lo que pasaba y se dedicó a narrar una historia bastante exagerada sobre cómo había logrado hacerse de semejante prisionera, al parecer los otros orcos estaban bastante entretenidos con la charla de su captor, pero no era lo mismo con el capitán que tras varios minutos le ordeno que se callará. El locutor accedió un tanto desganado a la orden y ya se retiraba cuando con un ligero movimiento depósito el arco y flechas a solo unos pasos de ella, a propósito o no, nunca lo sabría, ahora solo necesitaba romper esas ataduras y entonces la huida sería difícil pero no imposible.

\- Vaya, vaya – exclamó por fin el capitán dirigiendo una aterradora mirada – Al fin te han conseguido atrapar criatura escurridiza… me han dicho que te apoderaste del pedazo de piedra que buscamos y quiero que me lo devuelvas –

Tauriel decidió ignorar su pregunta y se obligo a no delatarse volviendo su vista al carcaj que guardaba celosamente la piedra y la hierba.

\- La piedra la he perdido en el bosque… me ofrecería a traerla pero creo que en esta situación me sería muy complicado – dijo señalando sus manos atadas.

\- Supongo que es la excusa perfecta para adentrarnos en ese bosque… terminaríamos haciéndolo tarde o temprano… quizás a ti te convendría no haberla perdido porque así podrías volver a tu casa… - dijo irónicamente – Bueno ahora no importa, eres mi prisionera y siendo así las cosas, seré yo quien disponga qué hacer contigo… quizás rebanarte sea lo mejor, aunque tengo unos cuantos prisioneros de tu familia que quizás hablen si ven como nos encargamos de la escoria entrometida… -

Tauriel sintió como sus ligaduras se aflojaban y escondió sus manos de la vista de aquel monstruo sentado en el centro de la tienda. Estaba calculando los riesgos, cuando uno le tomo de la espalda y le empujo afuera de la tienda. Atinó a sacar el bisturí que se quebró al entrar en contacto con la dura piel del uruk, este le soltó ante el repentino ataque y entonces rápida como gacela fue a tomar su arco y carcaj. Nuevamente se vio perseguida por orcos y unas bestias más altas y negras que le acosaban con lanzas y flechas. No se detendría y solo se volvió para acertar una de las flechas sobre un orco que corría muy rápido pese a lo pesado que se veía. Otra fue a dar al arquero que estaba apostado en una de las torres por donde huía y la última se clavó sobre el pecho de un custodio de tres hombres y sintió que no podía dejarlos ahí, así que improvisando tomó una piedra y consiguió liberar a los hombres, que resultaron no serlo. Llevaban armaduras brillantes y doradas, sus cabellos eran largos y finos y sus orejas eran puntiagudas como las que ella llevaba en sus visiones. Los elfos, se pusieron en pie y rápido emprendieron el camino junto a ella mientras esquivaban las afiladas armas que salían disparados hacia ellos.

La lluvia de saetas les acompaño casi todo el camino y los gritos podían oírse a sus espaldas, ninguno fue a detenerse hasta que entraron al tranquilo bosque, a lo lejos podían verse las luces acercándose más cada vez, quizás esta vez sí llegarán a entrar esta vez, tal vez no, nadie sentía deseos de averiguarlo.

Aquellos seres, pese a lo maltratado de sus ropas y rostros, parecían tranquilos e inspiraban una paz que ahora ella no sentía, el día volvía a levantarse glorioso y ella desconocía el tiempo que había perdido en la búsqueda de aquella hierba tan codiciada. Sin embargo algo en ella le animaba a investigar más sobre aquel lugar hacia donde se dirigían ahora.

\- Ven con nosotros hija de los hombres, nuestra señora te agradecerá que nos hayas liberado… - dijo uno de los elfos que mantenía su porte elegante pese a los golpes que se veían en su rostro.

\- Gracias pero no tengo tiempo… debo volver a casa… - su curiosidad le incitaba a conocer a esa señora de la que le hablaban, ver con sus propios ojos un mundo tan diferente del que había conocido hace poco, pero no podía perder más tiempo y ahora Kíli era su prioridad.

Les vio perderse entre la obscuridad del bosque y terminado ese capítulo, busco en el sucio carcaj el resto de piedra y la olorosa hierba que salvaría a Kíli de los brazos de la muerte. Era increíble como aquella pequeñez entre sus manos podía causar tantos estragos y si no se detenía todavía habría muchos más que contar.

No sabía bien como funcionaría aquello, hasta ahora todo iba saliendo según el paso y solo pudo suplicar por lo que más deseaba.

\- Quiero ir a casa… deseo volver a casa -

Luz blanca, el piso se movió vertiginosamente y al abrir los ojos, un ligero mareo le sacudió, llevándola de regreso al piso donde devolvió el estomago. Cuando el piso dejó de sacudirse bajo sus pies, se incorporó lentamente para con gran alivio escuchar el claxon de los autos y el bullicio de los transeúntes.

¡Lo había conseguido!... por fin estaba en casa.

El siguiente paso: sanar a Kíli.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo... será posible que ella rescate a Kíli y cómo lo tomará su familia y cuáles serán las consecuencias de sus actos... no te lo pierdas en el próximo capítulo!!  
> No olvides dejar tus comentarios dudas y preguntas... puedo tardar en responder pero si lo hago^^  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	29. Una promesa cumplida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel ha regresado de la búsqueda que le hizo volver a ese maldito lugar... ahora le queda la difícil tarea de rescatar al joven que ama bajo la promesa de apartarlo de su vida, claro si es que el chico sobrevive. Descubre lo que sucederá y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Capitulo 28**

**Una promesa cumplida**

 

 

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le sorprendió descubrir que el teléfono gozaba de excelente recepción pese a todas las penurias que acaba de pasar. Bilbo no tardó en pasar por ella y pronto se encontraron viajando hacia el hospital.

Apenas había querido hablar durante el camino y no lo encontró necesario tras realizar la única pregunta que realmente le tenía angustiada; acerca del estado del joven Stone; Bilbo había intentado tranquilizarla un poco, explicando que Kíli se mantenía aún en la lucha, pero la verdad es que no estaba mejorando y ya se había mandado reunir a toda la familia para despedirse… los médicos temían que el joven ya no vería la luz de un nuevo día

Ciertamente aquello poco ayudaba a tranquilizarla, sin embargo se obligó a no decaer, el hombre que viajaba a su lado parecía estar todavía más preocupado que ella; si es que eso era posible; Bilbo no era un miembro de la familia y pese a ello se veía afectado, no quería ni imaginar cómo estarían sintiéndose ahora Fili o su propia madre.

Seguramente debía odiarla y comprendía el sentimiento.

Se tragó el llanto e intentó transmitirle un poco de la esperanza que resguardaba entre sus manos.

\- Tranquilo Bilbo, tengo lo que necesito – dijo mostrándole la hierba – Créeme esta hierba es la clave para salvar a Kíli, solo tenemos que llegar antes de que el empeore -

\- ¿Esa hierba va a salvarle? –

\- Vi como lo hizo antes… no puede fallar… - dijo más para sí que para el hombrecillo a su lado.

\- Supongo que ahora no es un buen momento, pero me gustaría saber como la has conseguido -

\- Cuando todo esto haya pasado y Kíli despierte, prometo revelarte todo… “aunque ahora ni siquiera lo entienda”-

La única vez que salió fuera de la ciudad había sido un años después de llegar a casa de los Greenleaf, se dirigían a la bella ciudad de Rivendel, donde según entendió tenían parientes lejanos. En ese entonces el viaje le había parecido aburrido y muy cansado, ahora sentada junto a Bilbo, resultaba que es pequeño trayecto lo encontraba más imposible y difícil de resistir, que eran unos pocos kilómetros comparados con la larga distancia que recorrió de chica. Atrapada en ese asiento sentía ganas de gritar de impotencia, de llorar de dolor y la impaciencia la carcomía. En su afán de mantenerse tranquila se repetía que Kíli no moriría, no era justo que un chico alegre y con una familia que lo amaba tanto muriera de esa manera.

Solo se sintió reconfortada cuando vio la entrada del hospital y sin esperar a que Bilbo se acomodará le pidió la dejará bajar de inmediato “no había tiempo que perder”. Poco importaba ahora su imagen desaliñada y la falta de un calzado apropiado, como el abrigo rasgado o el lodo en sus pies y las ramitas que pendían de su salvaje cabello.

Ahora todo se trataba de cumplir su promesa.

\- Sabes creo que será más difícil devolverte al hospital que sacarte… Dís está ahí junto con toda la compañía y dudo mucho que vayan a dejarte entrar ahí en ese estado –

\- Fili debe ayudarte… él también está enterado… -

\- Gran cosa, Dís y Thorin no se han despegado de ahí, pero intentaremos darte el mayor tiempo… -

Bilbo había robado una bata nueva, no así un par de tenis o zapatos por lo que no pudo evitar que sus pies siguieran descalzos mientras atravesaba medio hospital. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación del chico todo se volvió más difícil, pues Dís se reusaba a despegarse de Kíli. Fili era quien le rogaba que descansara un poco y después de mucho insistir, solo logro convencerle para que le acompañara a tomar un café con la promesa de volver de inmediato a lado de su pequeño hijo moribundo. Thorin estaba resultando igual o más difícil de separar, mientras los miembros de la compañía reposaban sentados en la sala común, Bilbo le recomendó despegarse un poco intentando contarle alguna historia de su infancia y a regañadientes le llevó afuera de la habitación.

Aquella era su oportunidad.

Intento pasar desapercibida, aunque sin mucho éxito, porque más que visitante o un paciente común, parecía que se hubiera escapado del área psiquiátrica. Todo el trayecto de las escaleras a la habitación del joven se la paso esquivando médicos y enfermeros, en vano había intentando aplacar su rojiza melena que parecía estar comportándose más rebelde que nunca. Solo se sintió tranquila cuando diviso la habitación de Kíli y como por obra de magia se adentro en ella mientras los hombres de la sala ni siquiera habían notado su presencia, al parecer estaban muy preocupados por el trágico destino del chico.

Abrió la puerta que sabía conducía a la habitación del chico y lo primero que notó fue el débil ritmo de su corazón reflejado en el monitor junto a su cama. No era tiempo de lamentarse, ella tenía la cura y el volvería a la vida.

\- Ya regrese Kíli… resiste un poco más – le susurró tiernamente.

Camino hasta el baño donde se desprendió del barro que llevaba en sus manos y uñas. Buscó una jarra y a falta de uno, vació un florero con peonias para completar la cura tal y como la había visto en su visión. Repitió los pasos en su cabeza y sacó del grifo agua caliente para luego depositar poco a poco la hierba que había conseguido a base de mucho esfuerzo. Volvió a la sala todavía vacía y se acercó a la cama. El estaba muy pálido y frío, su cabello lucía peinado hacia atrás, como sabía que no lo llevaría si estuviese despierto. Acomodo unos mechones no sin antes memorizar su bello rostro, quizás esta fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo a consciencia.

Sin perder más tiempo puso manos a la obra y remojo las hojas hasta obtener una viscosa pasta de color verde. Ahora debía ponerla dentro de las heridas de Kíli. Resignada a la difícil maniobra que le esperaba, se paro frente a él para descubrir las heridas del joven. Una se encontraba en el hombro izquierdo y otra, la que más desagradable se veía era la que se localizaba en la pierna derecha, de hecho justo en medio de ella. Lentamente fue retirando los vendajes que les cubrían y dejo al descubierto una herida abierta, de la cual todavía había rastros de sangre y un viscoso líquido obscuro que olía muy mal. Una vez que las cintillas que se unían a la carne desaparecieron, las manos de Tauriel se vieron pronto cubiertas de aquella extraña mezcla y sin poder controlarlo sintió su estomago revolverse, había visto sangre, más veces de las que le hubiese gustado, pero la reciente falta de sueño, el hambre y el cansancio parecía estarse cobrando la factura en ese momento. Volvió el rostro hacia el descolorido joven y se armó de valor, obligándose a ser fuerte y resistir hasta el último instante.

-Prometiste que le salvarías… te enfrentaste a esos monstruos tu sola… un simple mareo no va evitar que cumpla con mi promesa… nunca me rindo y hoy no va ser el primer día… -

Se aferraba a creer que ello le salvaría, así que obligándose a no respirar tomó la pasta en sus manos y la insertó dentro de las heridas del joven, quien se mantuvo con su inexpresivo pálido rostro. Tontamente ella había esperado que el chico mostrara alguna reacción, dolor, un estremecimiento… cualquier cosa, a esas alturas aquello le habría parecido mucho mejor que aquella serenidad. El parecía seguir igual o incluso peor, porque ahora que la pasta había entrado en contacto con la carne viva, la sangre parecía volver a brotar de sus heridas, lo que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo le hizo dudar de su capacidad para curarle.

\- Vamos Kíli responde… -

El temor de fallar resquebrajaba poco a poco la única esperanza de retener con vida al joven moreno y el monitor parecía acrecentar las grietas, pues el monitor no mostraba ninguna mejoría. Tomó aire, debía concentrarse en lo importante, el todavía seguía con vida [apenas, pero estaba vivo] pensando en ello decidió terminar el ritual que nunca antes había practicado [¡y por todos los cielos que nunca deseaba tener que volver a realizarlo!] solo los recuerdos de una vaga visión eran su guía. Aquello sí que parecía ser bastante imprudente y sin embargo decidió hacer lo que poco que recordaba, presionó con fuerza la herida y al instante y como por obra de magia de sus labios comenzó a surgir una bella canción, unos versos incomprendidos, pero que a sus oídos resultaban tan familiares que ella misma se encontró asombrada. Cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de los mismos versos que se había escuchado decir en la casa del lago, las mismas palabras que habían salvado a Kíli en su visión. El plan contemplaba ese hechizo o lo que fuera, pero cómo iba a recordarlas si que era un misterio. Ahora en cambio, escapaban de su boca con tal naturalidad que le parecía imposible ser ella quien las pronunciara y más que las recordara después de haberlas escuchado una sola vez.

De pronto su voz se hizo más armónica y le pareció que la habitación comenzaba a llenarse de una esplendorosa luz que le hizo pensar que se hallaban frente a las mismas estrellas. Podría haberse detenido ahí, pero no lo hizo, no hasta que comenzó a ver que al rostro de Kíli volvían los colores y que sus heridas estaban cerrando. El monitor le indicó lo valioso que estaba resultando ese remedio para él, pues del apenas perceptible sonido en el monitor, ahora podía escucharse uno más vigoroso. Al notar aquel cambio por fin se detuvo, ella se sentía desfallecer, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso, estaba segura de que si se dormía no despertaría en una semana y ahora no le parecía mala idea que algún médico revisara su herida en la espalda y brazos, pero ya habría tiempo para ello, primero debía asegurarse de que Kíli abriera los ojos.

El monitor aseguraba que todo estaba bajo control, sus signos vitales parecían normales. Solo entonces se permitió sonreír, por él y en el fondo por ella también. Kíli estaba fuera de peligro, aquel hechizo o conjuro había funcionado de maravilla, el todavía no despertaba, pero cuando lo hiciera volvería a ser el mismo chico que todos extrañaban.

Ajena a lo que acontecía en la habitación de afuera, se dedico unos minutos a observarle intentando grabar ese recuerdo en su memoria, se encontraba deseando mantenerlo así toda la vida, sospechaba que tal como le había dicho Legolas, verle más no sería apropiado y de hecho podría considerarlo hasta prohibido. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta le hizo despegar la vista del joven y encontró a tres hombres que le miraban escépticos y sorprendidos al mismo tiempo. Ahí en aquella habitación reconoció de inmediato al mismo enano de peinado gracioso, que ahora llevaba una camisa remangada y unos pantalones cafés de terciopelo con una gran y tupida barba. A su lado había un hombre canoso con un aparato de sordera que vestía muy similar al otro y justo en el centro, el rostro de Fili manifestaba lo incomodo que estaba con aquella escena.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita? – dijo el más viejo.

\- Dís se volverá loca si la ve aquí… Oh por todos los cielos Thorin va perder la cabeza… ¡vete niña! - le ordeno el otro.  
Ignorando sus comentarios fue hasta el hermano que se veía algo nervioso, quizás las advertencias de los otros dos se cumplirían, pero como irse sin ver aún el resultado de aquel encantamiento; llegó a la conclusión de que no había otra forma de llamarlo.

\- Esta mejor, mira – dijo señalando el monitor – Va a ponerse bien… -

\- No ha abierto los ojos aún… ¿estás segura de que mejorará? -

Tal vez fue que le escucho o es que deseaba cumplir el deseo de la joven, pero en ese preciso momento Kíli abrió los ojos y pareció algo inquieto por lo que se encontraba en su garganta. Bofur salió rápido y pidió a gritos una enfermera, al instante la habitación fue llenándose de los hombres que estaban en la sala de espera, médicos, Dís y Thorin junto con Bilbo volvían a la habitación gratamente sorprendidos por la noticia. Con el ajetreo Tauriel se vio atrapada en la misma habitación, arrinconada del otro lado de la puerta, temerosa de que alguien pudiese notar su presencia. A esas alturas era bien sabido que la familia de Kíli y la suya no se llevaban nada bien, y de ser descubierta ahí, había grandes probabilidades de desatar una tormenta épica.

//

Observó el desfile de personajes que ingresaban por la puerta, la mayoría hombres, todos con rostros severos y bastantes mayores, mostraban sus bien alineadas barbas y la alegría de ser testigos de un verdadero milagro. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la mujer que adivinó era la madre de Kíli, una mujer de mediana estatura de piel clara y de una larga cabellera negra con reflejos plateados atados en un elegante moño en la parte baja de la cabeza. Tauriel pudo adivinar de donde venía aquella elegancia que le gustaba de Kíli, pese a que los ojos del joven eran marrones, tenían la misma forma que los de su madre. La mujer lloraba pero sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, la sonrisa en sus finos labios manifestaba que esas lágrimas se debían a que su hijo pequeño había despertado después de que todos los diagnósticos pronosticaban su muerte. Verla reunirse con él le hizo más feliz, a Kíli se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de ella, el era uno de esos jóvenes que nunca se habían mostrado avergonzados por mostrar lo mucho que amaban a su familia, hace años que las tragedias los habían unido, inclusive a los que no eran de su misma sangre, ahora al superar esa prueba, era obvio que los lazos que los unían se habían vuelto más fuertes y para cualquiera que presenciara esa escena sería imposible negar que en la habitación abundaba esa calidez que iba acompañada del amor y de una sincera amistad.

Sintió las lágrimas asomarse, por fin él estaba con su familia y era todo lo que importaba. Después de todo era lo que había pedido desde el principio, lo siguiente en su lista era apartarse, estando ahí en presencia de todos se sentía como una intrusa y ella estaba robándose momentos íntimos que atesoraría por siempre, como el mismo beso que Kili le había regalado en el bosque, quizás así deberían permanecer las cosas, aquello serían un lindo recuerdo, ella tenía planes y él seguramente no querría verla nunca más.

El momento había llegado, era el tiempo de la despedida y ahí en aquella esquina, solo profirió un susurro que apenas acaricio el viento - Hasta siempre querido Kili… -

Verifico sus opciones, hasta ahora nadie le había visto, pero no iba a esperar a que alguien lo hiciera. Aguardaría a que la puerta se abriera nuevamente y entonces se escabulliría entre doctores y enfermeros sin llamar la atención, pero al parecer estos estaban empeñados en descubrir cómo es que aquel chico había vuelto a la vida en contra de todos los pronósticos. Así que mientras los doctores se dedicaban a tomar un dictamen, Bilbo y Fili de vez en cuando dirigían miradas nerviosas a la chica que seguía atrapada en la esquina de aquella habitación. Sin duda los dos sabía que sería descubierta pronto… el problema era saber cómo actuarían los demás cuando se dieran cuenta

Apenas unos minutos y los médicos retiraron el tubo que obstruían su garganta, al terminar se prepararon para marcharse para darles unos momentos con el paciente, todavía parecían dudar del milagro médico que acababan de presenciar. Les advirtieron sobre no alterar mucho al paciente y por ningún motivo permitirle moverse o hablar, entre otras cosas más, por lo que tan pronto terminaron de dar indicaciones Tauriel vio su oportunidad de escape, se preparó para perderse entre el grupo de médicos y cuando estos abandonaban la habitación, una voz grave y áspera le llamó, lo que la dejó congelada junto a la puerta. El silencio se hizo en todos los presentes y no prestó atención cuando la puerta se cerró con ella adentro todavía.

Kíli la llamaba ¿podría él sentir su presencia?

\- T... Ta...  Tauriel… -

Volvió a llamarla aún cuando todos le instaron a dejar de hacerlo. Él no debía hablar y menos llamar a la hija de un hombre al que todos odiaban en esa sala.

Ajeno a la petición de los que estaban ahí, Kíli repitió su nombre.

\- Tranquilo hijo mío, esa joven está lejos de aquí… -

\- ¿D… don…dónde está? –

Fili y Bilbo voltearon a verse y se les unió Bofur y Óin quienes comprendían lo inquietante de la escena. Tauriel reaccionó al volver de su ensueño, ella debía haber escapado de ahí cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora era demasiado tarde, pues se encontró con los azules ojos de Thorin clavados sobre ella como si fueran heladas espadas que desearan atravesarle.

\- ¿Querrán explicarme que hace aquí la hija del miserable Greenleaf? – rugió furioso.

Thorin había reparado en su presencia y se dirigía hacia ella hecho una fiera. Fili y Bilbo fueron a sujetarle mientras Dís la miraba de arriba abajo con notable desagrado. Era la primera vez que veía a los ojos a esa mujer y notó rápidamente como sus cálidos ojos azules se transformaban en unos fríos como el hielo. Ella se sintió avergonzada por su apariencia, intento esconder sus pies sucios y sujetarse la cabellera rebelde que parecía desear darse a notar, pero no parecía importante su aspecto cuando la vida del joven dependía de sus capacidades no de su belleza.

\- Yo lo lamentó…. – fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios ante el inquietante escrutinio de la mujer de cabello negro.

\- ¿Es ella…? - le escuchó decir con furia contenida, más pronto volvió el rostro para ver el pobre intento de su hijo por moverse de la cama a la que había estado pegado por días.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y ella debía largarse de ahí, era obvio que no era bienvenida, y no iba a quedarse a que le dieran las gracias, porque realmente no las necesitaba, lo que ahora le urgía era escapar de ahí, pero al ver el intento de Kíli por buscarla, su preocupación le hacían querer permanecer a su lado y tranquilizarlo, lo cual ahora parecía una pésima idea.

El mundo debía tener un botón de pausa, porque eso era precisamente lo que ella deseaba ahora, una pausa para verle sin sentirse observada y no grata. El ambiente en aquella sala había cambiado radicalmente y ahora se sentía pesado, gris y asfixiante, la mayoría de los hombres sujetaban a Thorin, el hombre había perdido su porte galante y vivaz, su ceño fruncido y la ira con la que despedía cada palabra le hacía ver lo mucho que amaba a su sobrino, pero al mismo tiempo notar el odio que sentía por los Greenleaf.

Aquello era demasiado, lo que debía ser un momento de gozo se había transformado en un terrible encuentro y nuevamente por culpa de ella. Sin ganas de empeorar las cosas, ignoro las acusaciones injustas hacia ella y fue hasta la puerta para despedirse de la forma más elegante y formal que conocía, tal y como le habían enseñado tantos años siguiendo las normas de etiqueta y sin más salió de la habitación.

//

No deseaba meterse en más problemas y estaba claro que explicar todo lo que había hecho para salvar la vida de aquel joven revelaría más de lo que ella deseaba expresar, por ejemplo sus aventuras nocturnas cazando monstruos, aunque quien sabe tal vez ni importase, la familia de Kíli estaba segura no escucharía ninguna de sus palabras y la tomarían por loca, había odio en sus palabras, todo debido a viejas rencillas, a eso y debido a la angustiosa situación en la que había permanecido el joven todo esos días.

Caminó hasta su habitación sintiendo pena por ella misma, pues no encontraba una justificación que la hiciese ser merecedora del aprecio de la familia del joven Stone, pues si conocieran toda la historia, había sido ella misma la que para empezar le había puesto en peligro, y bueno ahora ni siquiera creía que podría contar con el de su hermano Legolas, estaba segura que Thranduil no podría achacarle el que sus malignos deseos no se cumpliesen, pero Legolas era otra cosa, sino lo sabía ya, seguramente lo adivinaría y es que al ver la preocupación en su rostro y conociéndola bien, sabría que ella no dejaría las cosas así como así.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la encontró vacía, lo que solo hizo alimentar sus temores sobre su hermano, ¿acaso también lo perdería a él? Era bien sabido que no se puede tener todo en la vida, pero Kíli estaba en peligro de muerte y había sido por culpa suya que él había sido herido de esa forma, seguramente Legolas tendría que comprender que ella se arriesgase tanto por salvarlo, por eso y porque pensaba que el mundo sería un lugar mucho más obscuro sin la luz de su sonrisa, sin el calor de sus ojos y definitivamente la ausencia de un joven tan fuerte y valiente como él.

Tan pronto entró una enfermera y doctor le ordenaron un baño que a ella le sentó de maravilla, pues todos sus músculos deseaban relajarse y descansar. Después de una reprimenda bastante amplia por parte del médico y enfermera. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, tomó el medicamento y se recostó sobre la cama, no sin antes notar la recelosa mirada de la enfermera que quizás seguía preguntándose si volvería a escapar.

\- No volveré a huir lo prometo - dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama.

\- Desearía que así fuera señorita, su padre nos ha dejado órdenes bastante claras sobre usted… –

\- Quédese tranquila, no volveré a meterla en problemas. Estoy tan cansada que no tengo fuerzas para salir de la cama de nuevo - expresó en tono apagado.

\- En caso de lo contrario, prefiero tomar medidas preventivas – más tarde al salir de la habitación escuchó cómo la mujer ponía llave a la puerta. Seguramente obedeciendo las indicaciones de su padre, no le extrañaría que en caso de poder ponerse en pie y escapar de la habitación fuera a encontrar a un guardia situado fuera de la puerta.

Refugiándose en los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido ese día, ella estaba mucho más interesada en saber cómo seguiría Kíli, que reacción tendría cuando se recobrara sus fuerzas y volviera a casa con su familia. Para nada ambicionaba la idea de que él fuese consciente de todo lo que se había hecho para salvarlo y una cosa tenía claro, él no tenía porque saberlo. Su vida había sido puesta en peligro gracias a que ella lo había invitado a ayudar en la cacería que solo le competía a ella y ahora a Legolas. Kíli Stone debía ser excluido de aquella cacería y por obvias razones de su vida.

Había hecho lo correcto esa noche, salvarlo era algo que había deseado con tanta o más fuerza, que la vida soñaba tendría una vez estuviera fuera de Mirkwood. No había duda alguna, ella lo amaba y ese mismo sentimiento debía empujarla hacia la dirección correcta: Mantenerlo fuera de la cacería en la que ella estaba inmiscuida, una tarea difícil, pues él la había besado y ella había correspondido… ahora sentía que había acertado al no confesar su amor en aquella choza o después de ese beso. Mantener la distancia era como había dicho Legolas hace unos meses “la mejor opción”.

Quizás hasta descubrir lo que aquellas visiones significaban… visiones de un mundo extraño o era el pasado que regresaba para repetirse…

No tuvo más tiempo de divagar en ello, pues el medicamento comenzó a hacer efecto y entonces se quedo profundamente dormida.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿cómo las visiones desaparecieron? ¿será eso posible?  
> Gracias por leer.   
> Recuerda comentarios y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos ^^


	30. Rumores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel ha rescatado de las garras de la muerte a Kíli y por extraño que parezca sabe que ahora verlo o explicar lo que sucedió es demasiado ilógico inclusive para ella misma, pero comienza a comprender lo que paso en ese lugar y deberá decir si seguir adelante o quedarse estancada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Sé que he dejado muchas cosas al aire, pero prometo que conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia saldrán cosas a la luz, por ahora gracias por leer

**Capitulo 29**

**Rumores**

 

 

 

  
Apenas salió el sol Legolas regreso a la habitación como lo había hecho el día anterior y el día anterior y el anterior a ese. Parecía el Legolas de siempre, con su habitual actitud serena y apreciativa, si sospechaba o sabía que ella había expuesto su vida por el joven Stone no había hecho mención alguna desde que apareció molestó por encontrarse con que su hermana había sido encerrada en esa habitación. El tema no se había tocado ni por equivocación y ella apreciaba eso. Hasta ahora el ritmo de la conversación giraba en torno a los próximos eventos que se celebrarían en la lujosa mansión Greenleaf por motivo de la iniciada temporada social de invierno y aunque nunca había sido su tema favorito, por el momento se encontraba esforzándose por mantener el suficiente interés en ello, ya que las ceremonias, desayunos y el gran cierre de la temporada con el baile de gala que se ofrecía en la mansión Greenleaf siempre estaba atraía a la crema y nata de la ciudad, un desfile de hombres y mujeres carentes de escrúpulos, pero llenos de dinero y deseos de sobresalir ante los ojos de su padrastro.

Admiraba a su hermano, el parecía entusiasmado con ello, su padre siempre se mostraba orgulloso de su hijo y del las excelentes elecciones que tomaba para planear y deleitar a sus invitados en estos eventos, comprendía su sentimientos, Thranduil nunca se había destacado por mostrar su orgullo de padre como en esas fechas y para Legolas era la oportunidad perfecta para establecer un vínculo con su indiferente padre. Ella en cambió había visto fracasar todos sus intentos por acercarse a ese hombre, nunca había logrado una pequeña aprobación y había dejado de intentarlo hace mucho. No envidiaba a su hermano, el poseía el talento para orquestar hasta el más mínimo detalle de estos eventos y los negocios, algo que a ella no se le daba para nada y aquello era obvio, ella prefería el aire fresco y un buen lugar para caminar u observar el momento en que las últimas luces del día se extinguían para dar pie a las que tanto admiraba en el cielo… observó a su hermano hablando algo sobre el nuevo negocio de su padre y por un momento lo vio como su padre, una versión mucho más joven y sonriente, pero al fin su hijo, no le cabía dudas de la capacidad y liderazgo que poseía su mejor amigo y no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de él. Estaba destinado a la grandeza, tal como su padre, aunque quizás, y con mucha suerte, Legolas lograría mantener su lado humano cuando llegara a ese lugar, porque de no hacerlo sería una verdadera lástima perder al buen ser humano que era su amigo.

Ajeno a sus pensamientos, Legolas parecía disfrutar el tema de los afortunados destinatarios para la función de gala que se organizaría a finales del mes de diciembre. Después de todo el evento era de caridad y el joven estaba seguro que este año la fundación que elegirían se vería bien remunerada, como cada año se invitaban a unos pocos que representantes para recibir el apoyo, claro, a la chica no le era de extrañar que aquella minoría siempre terminase siendo la comidilla del evento. Su padrastro siempre se había negado a invitarlos, ello con la absurda excusa de no lastimarlos con la fastuosidad de aquel gran acontecimiento, no fueran a agraviarse por ello, trayéndoles más miseria de la en que ya se hallaban, cuando en realidad el disgusto de compartir mesa con ellos era una ofensa que no estaba dispuesto a permitirse.

\- Legolas… ¿podemos irnos ya? - dijo interrumpiendo la lista de beneficiarios de este año.

\- La enfermera traerá tus cosas y podremos salir de aquí… te veo angustiada ¿pasa algo? – entregándole una pequeña valija con una cambio de ropa.

\- No para nada – Mintió. En realidad había estado temiendo que Kíli se presentara en su habitación y quisiera hablar sobre lo acontecido hace unas noches – Solo que ya estoy cansada de permanecer en esta cama, me hace sentir como invalida y ya no necesito estar aquí, seguro hay alguien más que podría estar ocupado este espacio –

\- Tranquila, pronto estaremos en casa – Dijo regalando una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaban y parecían adivinar la verdad en sus ojos – ¿Supongo que ya sabrás que fue lo que paso con el joven Stone? –

Fijó sus ojos en ella y espero a ver la reacción que provocarían esas palabras. En el fondo deseaba saber la verdad de sus labios como tantas otras veces, pero esta era una de esas ocasiones en que ella no compartiría la verdad con él.

\- Legolas, estoy pegada a esta cama y tú eres la primera persona a la que veo ¿Cómo podría saber que le paso? – dijo inocentemente.

\- Disculpa… pensé que lo sabrías, nos tuviste muy preocupados cuando desapareciste la otra noche –

\- Lo sé y lo lamento… no volverá a suceder – repitió mecánicamente, maldiciéndose por traer ese tema a conversación.

\- Tranquila Tauriel, lo importante es que volviste sana y salva… -

\- Entonces lo sabes… -

\- Todo el hospital habla de ello… el extraño milagro que le volvió a la vida… no quiero que me expliques, solo no me mientas. Sé que si ese joven está con vida ahora es gracias a tu intervención y no necesito saber cómo lo hiciste, comprendo que le has tomado “cariño”… - se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar de frente– Sólo déjame rogarte Tauriel, por favor aléjate de él… por tu propio bien… nada bueno saldrá de esto, te lo aseguro y sé que en ocasiones me gusta tratarte como a mi hermanita pequeña… pero esta vez mi consejo es de corazón, de amigo a amigo ¿que conocemos realmente de ellos? nada… mientras menos estén en nuestras vidas mejor… -

\- No quiero hablar de eso Legolas… no ahora… -

\- En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo querida… lo que hiciste va a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas… y aunque te niegues a verlo, puede que esto no termine como esperabas… - sus palabras le angustiaron de una manera que no podía explicar. Es como si su amigo tuviera acceso a los eventos que desencadenaría sus actos, como si el velo de humo quedara claro frente a sus inquisidores ojos azules mientras aquella información escapaba de sus brillantes ojos verdes – Al final de todo sabía que no dejarías las cosas como estaban… no serías tú supongo… - dijo resignado.

\- Espero que entiendas por qué lo hice… -

\- ¿Lo amas? –

\- Solo hice lo era correcto – No podía verle a los ojos, era obvio que si lo hacía terminaría por descubrirlo.

\- No pregunte eso… - dijo levantando su rostro con delicadeza.

\- Legolas… -

\- Lo sabía… debí imaginarlo hace ya un tiempo - dijo tras la amarga risa que dibujaron sus delgados labios.

Ella quería explicarle, decirle que el fuerte sentimiento que sentía por el joven extranjero, habían brotado naturalmente sin siquiera pensarlo, simplemente habían echado raíz en su corazón y eran tremendamente arrolladores como para arriesgar su vida por la de él, pero no tuvo tiempo, en ese instante apareció la enfermera solicitando a Legolas que la siguiera para firmar el alta definitiva.

Necesitaba las palabras correctas… no las encontró.

Quizás no había una forma sencilla de decir que se había enamorado de otro, amándola él todo ese tiempo.

Observó el reloj y el temor de que el joven moreno o cualquiera de su familia se presentará frente a ella era demasiado. No podría esconderse siempre, sabía que merecía su odio y desprecio, ella había puesto en peligro de muerte a un joven que no merecía estarlo, pero ahora estaba cansada y salir de ese lugar la parecía ser la mejor opción, antes de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios.

Se cambió rápidamente y esperó a que Legolas apareciera tras la puerta. No apareció. Aquello le dio algo de tiempo para pensar en las reformas que tendría que hacer en su vida nuevamente, debía dejar atrás su comportamiento imprudente y enfrentarse a lo que fueran esas bestias, había postergado demasiado su investigación y la destrucción de aquellas criaturas, para ello debía volver a las estrictas reglas que Thranduil le había impuesto hace ya varios años, debía sentirse nuevamente dueña de su destino y quizás tal vez volvería a tener control sobre su corazón.

Un brillante rayo de luz se coló entre las flores y se dedicó a contemplarlas distraídamente, entonces escuchó girar la perilla, seguramente la enfermera, pues Legolas hubiese tocado la puerta. Sin volverse a investigar quien era su acompañante fue a tomar su abrigo y se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando frente a ella descubrió a una alta, atractiva y altanera rubia.

\- ¿Haleth? – Repitió sorprendida - ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –

La joven se paso por la habitación dando vueltas antes de responder. Si lo que deseaba era irritarla, le estaba saliendo bastante bien, pues cuando finalmente se detuvo, la contempló con frialdad en los ojos, llevaba un abrigo bastante ostentoso, que obviamente había obtenido a base de su apuestas ilegales, acompañado de un pantalón negro untado a sus esbeltas piernas, una camiseta con la leyenda de dos C cruzadas y en la boca un labial rojo carmesí que seguro podía verse desde varias calles.

\- Así que por fin te marchas del hospital - dijo revisandola de los pies a la cabeza con notable desagrado – Me hubiese gustado mucho verte sucia y demacrada, supongo que ya debió cansarte tu papel de pobre enferma… no puedo creer lo dañada que puede estar una persona para llamar la atención de esta manera… debe tenerte encantada que todos te pregunten cómo estás o vengan a consolarte –

Haleth reanudó su caminata por la habitación deteniéndose frente a la mesa que lucía repleta por las todas las muestras de afecto que habían enviado sus conocidos o los miembros del club de arquería, de las asociaciones donde colaboraba o de la biblioteca donde prestaba su servicio, entre otras más. Se detuvo en un gigante arreglo con estrellas que resaltaba entre todos los demás.

\- Vaya, tu “hermano” se tomó demasiadas molestias para conseguir este arreglo de flores especiales para ti… estas flores no son de temporada y el arreglo hablan mucho de cuanto vales para él… - dijo fingiendo devoción – Ustedes son la pareja perfecta… tal para cual –

\- Detente ahí Haleth… ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablar así de mí o mi hermano? –

\- ¿Quién soy yo? Jajajajaja… - la chica se acercó a ella hasta quedar de frente - Siempre supe que eras una vil mosca muerta Tauriel… siempre te ha gustado el protagonismo ¿no? que todos te vean y admiren como a una diosa… ¡Ojalá ahora todos puedan ver la clase de escoria que eres! Quizás así dejarían de adorarte como lo hacen… -

Tauriel había escuchado suficiente.

\- No sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero si no te largas ahora mismo, créeme que tengo suficiente fuerza como para darte la bofetada que te mereces -

\- ¡Oh por Dios, temo el día en que me pongas una mano encima! - dijo la chica sarcásticamente – No te tengo miedo –

\- No voy a pelear contigo por mucho que lo merezcas Haleth, así que si me permites… - dijo la joven saliendo de su camino y dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando la otra le hizo volver hacia ella.

\- Aún no he terminado y por tu propio bien será mejor que te alejes de él… no voy a permitirte que me lo quites todo… -

\- Por favor Haleth sigues enfadada por lo de Legolas, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, el solo te botó, yo no tuve nada que ver… aunque no voy a decirte que no me alegró saberlo, así que… -

\- ¿Legolas?... si tanto te gusta quédatelo, yo estoy hablando de Kíli, él y yo somos más que amigos ¡somos amantes y estamos muy unidos! así que lo que hayas intentando con él te ha salido muy mal… casi lo matas, no sé en qué líos estés metida y no quiero saberlo, pero no lo involucres a él. Su familia te odia y él también, así que deja de perseguirlo, él no te pertenece y tú no tienes nada que hacer en su vida… ¿Acaso crees que no sé lo que haces? Tus fingidos desmayos solo me enferman… eres peor de lo que pensaba… así que mejor aléjate de él… – dijo presionando con furia su brazo.

Tauriel solo le miraba a los ojos, había fuego en ellos, una llama que parecía no tener fin. Su rostro casi siempre digno de las portadas de revistas, ahora estaba completamente transformado por la ira que desprendía cada gesto. No tenía miedo de los arranques de celos de Haleth, ella apenas comprendía una pasión tan posesiva como la que manifestaba la chica; seguramente debía estaba muy enamorada del joven Stone.

Ella no deseaba sumar un problema más a su enorme lista, pero al parecer con Haleth era imposible razonar y bueno ella misma no se sentía con muchos deseos de racionalizar sobre el terreno donde se encontraba parada, sólo sabía que por ahora debía salir de ese lugar antes de que se viera obligada a enfrentar otro round con la rubia o con la familia completa de Kíli.

Así que cuando Legolas apareció en la habitación le agradeció mentalmente terminar con aquella espantosa escena. La joven rubia abandonó la habitación enfadada, no sin antes proferir un montón de advertencias y ella se permitió relajarse un poco. No sabía lo que le esperaba tras esas puertas y su incierto futuro le preocupaba demasiado… lo mismo que el pasado.

//

Apenas había querido explicarle algo a su amigo durante el camino a casa, así que cuando se dio cuenta que le llevaba a su propio departamento no protesto. Su cabeza estaba en otra parte, el encuentro con esa joven le había dejado consternada y ahora le era imposible no cuestionar sus propios sentimientos hacía él. En ningún momento había sentido el impulso de dejarle claro al mundo que Kíli le pertenecía, que era solo suyo, tal vez fuera porque él desconocía que ella le amaba y muy a su pesar no podía asegurar que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Desde el primer día que le vio había sentido algo por él, pero lo había confundido con desprecio u odio y sin embargo ahí estaba ella despreciando sus propios sentimientos por el joven que había decidido salvar a costa de su propia vida, muy en el fondo le parecían que quizás sus sentimientos por Kíli no se parecían en nada a los que manifestaba Haleth...

La respuesta comenzó a formarse pronto, quizás después de todo su amor no pudiese compararse con el que Haleth le profesaba y él quizás también le correspondía a esa joven.

Después de todo no podía negarse ver que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y él podría haberla besado o era ella quién le había hecho… la respuesta no tenía sentido, ella lo había querido, pero qué significado podría tener aquello ahora, sabía perfectamente de relaciones basadas en la atracción, en las que un beso no significaba absolutamente nada y sin embargo ahí estaba ella creando ideas románticas de un simple beso, su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y prefirió estar sola, mientras Legolas insistía en hacerle compañía.

\- Creo que mejor me iré a descansar… el viaje me ha mareado un poco –

//

Su estado fue mejorando conforme pasaron los días. Legolas estaba actuando como el buen anfitrión que era. Sin falta todas las mañanas preparaba un café bien cargado y una deliciosa tortilla española para acompañar. No tenía palabras para agradecerle todo sus atenciones y él se justificaba explicando que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo si su padre no lo hubiese llevado a su mansión convaleciente. La verdad es que reconocía lo mucho que él la quería, ella le visitaba casi a diario y digo casi, porque su padre no le permitía la entrada todas las veces y en otras ocasiones sus “ocupaciones” no siempre lo permitían, aún así ella vivía con la reserva de sentir que abusaba de la atenciones de su amigo, quien no hacía más que mostrarse atento y cordial. Tal vez su corazón estaba equivocado por amar al chico incorrecto, pero por más que intentaba convencerse de ello, este siempre se rebelaba trayéndole en sueños al chico de cabellos obscuros que le había regalado un apasionado e inolvidable beso, que luego se trasformaba en una mancha borrosa de sangre, que brotaba por todo el cuerpo del joven, ya fuera por una espada o las flechas todos sus sueños terminaban siempre igual: Kíli moría en sus brazos.

\- Tauriel ¿te encuentras bien?-

\- Oh si, solo estaba algo distraída… ¿disculpa, qué decías?

\- Supongo que de casualidad no has oído nada sobre el chico Stone ¿verdad?… -

\- Legolas, eres tú quien lo trae al tema… ¿dime que es lo que debo saber? –

\- Se rehusó volver a casa con su madre, al parecer me comentó el profesor Stevens que lo tendremos todo lo que resta del ciclo escolar… todavía está en casa y tú crees me ofrecieron ser su tutor –

¿Legolas y Kíli estudiando juntos?

\- ¿Y qué has dicho? -

\- Bueno, te recuerdo que tenemos el evento de fin de año y como cada año estaré ayudando en el comité, así que me vi en la penosa situación de rechazar el honor de educar a tu chico –

\- Oh por todos los cielos Legolas… él y yo no somos nada, sí, lo salve y lo mismo haría por ti… no ha representado nada más… -

Mentía.

\- Si quieres engañarte a ti misma ¡anda, hazlo! pero vive con las consecuencias –

\- ¡Para ya Legolas! deja ya de actuar así… -

\- Ok, lo lamento… - se puso de pie llevando su plato al lavaplatos – Oh por cierto, olvide mencionar que traje tu coche ayer, me parece que ya puedes conducir –

\- ¿Eso es bueno? –

\- Me parece que en caso de que ya no quieras que el ogro de tu hermano siga llevándote a todas partes, lo mejor es que vuelvas a conducir – dijo imitando a un monstruo.

\- Que gracioso -

//

Volver a tomar su coche le pareció de maravilla, su hermano podía ser un tanto respetuoso de las reglas y ella se cuidaba, pero si tenía que evitar llegar tarde no importaba pasarse una luz. Además por otro lado estaba el momento en que podía reflexionar sobre lo acontecido, Legolas había dicho que Kíli permanecería en Mirkwood Valley por lo que resta del ciclo, lo que principalmente no cumplía con las expectativas de su padrastro, por ende con las de su hermano y ella no se quedaba atrás, hasta ahora pensaba que las palabras de Haleth eran ciertas, lo de su familia era más que seguro, pero tenía sus dudas respecto a él y al parecer él seguía queriendo estar ahí, por lo tanto la seguiría viendo. Aquello parecía más de lo que podía soportar, ella le quería, lo había salvado porque perderlo le parecía insoportable, y ahora que sabía que permanecería en la ciudad, dudaba de su autocontrol.

Le era más que suficiente saber que su familia; una que lo amaba y habría estado con él hasta el último aliento; lo cual suponía más problemas y quizá hasta apatía del joven hacia ella, sin embargo lo que ella encontraba más desconcertante es que el mismo joven estuviera interesado en hablar con ella, por su culpa casi había muerto y de ella se había encargado de arreglar el asunto, sería demasiado que él la buscase por respuestas, aunque presumía que sería lo sucedería tarde o temprano, quizás no quisiera aceptarlo, pero la relación que sostenía con Haleth tal vez le hiciera alejarse de ella, podría ser que aquello no fuera una formalidad, tal vez ni siquiera eran del tipo de pareja que se molestaban en las etiquetas o pregonar a todo el mundo su relación, pero el simple hecho de pensarlo así le molestaba.

\- ¡Maldición! –

Ella nunca había pedido sentir nada semejante por el chico y ahora se preguntaba en qué tipo de relación estaba metido con aquella chica. Había pensado los últimos días que aquello debía ser parte de aquella extraña sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de él, esa electricidad que le rodeaba, pero las miradas, esa sonrisa y ese beso le había dado la falsa esperanza de que le pudiese corresponderla, para que luego Haleth le hubiese cortado las alas… al demonio todo ella iba a alejarse de él a como diese lugar, debía dejar de soñar y ser realista, después de todo como se podía amar a alguien con ese estilo de vida, de día estudiante ejemplar y de noche cazadora de monstruos.

Al finalizar la tarde se dio cuenta que aquello suponía un esfuerzo demasiado grande inclusive hasta para ella, no habían terminado las clases y ella había buscado alimentar el fuego que crecía en ella cada vez que el nombre de Kíli Stone brotaba en una conversación “El no te quiere Tauriel, fue solo un beso…” se repitió más de una vez, pero aquello poco ayudo a su propósito. Esperaría a ver a Loreth, no era prudente cuestionar a su hermano acerca del chico y menos con lo sucedido en la mañana. Kíli n iba a marcharse de la ciudad y sería demasiado crédito decir que era debido a ella, necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas y su amiga bien parecía ser la mejor opción para poner los pies sobre la tierra.

\- ¡Hola! – expresó una alegre chica rubia que descendía de un viejo Toyota.

\- ¡Sigrid! – Saludo a la joven simpática - ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Bien, gracias… supe lo que les ocurrió a ustedes y debo decirte que me alegra verte de regreso –

\- Bueno a estas alturas quién no lo sabe, pero aprecio tu interés –

\- Disculpa no quise decir que sigo los chismes ni nada de eso… -

\- Lo sé, me es difícil terminar con uno, cuando ya estoy enredada en otro… pero dime ¿Cuáles son las novedades? – Comentó ligera, la cara de la otra lucía realmente angustiada – Tranquila, estoy segura que no será la última vez –

\- De verdad lo lamento… -

\- Quédate tranquila, traigo mi armadura puesta…

Ambas caminaron por el campus divertidas ante las exageradas versiones que rondaban por la universidad, desde un extraño culto, hasta una abducción ovni. Todavía podía encontrarse con miradas curiosas por los pasillos, pero se mantuve firme y camino con la elegancia acostumbrada.

\- Puedo preguntarte algo… -

\- Si es respecto a lo… me temo que no recuerdo mucho Sigrid-

-No, no se trata de eso…-

\- Dime entonces ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –

\- Conocí a un chico… bueno es unos años mayor que yo y… bueno… tu sabes en ocasiones hay química… no sé -

\- Sigrid… no soy quien para juzgarte y tampoco soy tu padre… ¿Dónde lo conociste? –  
\- En una librería… estaba buscando un libro y sabrás que yo trabajo medio tiempo ahí, así que me ofrecí ayudarle… es tan guapo y simpático… tiene un acento tan lindo y lindo… -  
por un momento le pareció que era casi como ella describiría a Kíli, solo le agregaría, valiente, cuidadoso, gentil y solo un poco imprudente - Vaya supongo que debe ser muy interesante… mírate, tus mejillas están que arden –

\- Lo siento… -

\- No pasa nada… te gusta mucho, es solo eso ¿Y bien, cuando conoceré al chico… digo al apuesto hombre del que me hablas? –

\- Bueno es que ahora no ha tenido tiempo de verme, pero me invito a salir ¿No crees que es romántico? –

\- Pues si… supongo que está tratando de conquistarte, por lo que dices es muy atento –

\- Bueno es que crees tú que deba salir con el… me gusta mucho, pero apenas sé algo de él, digo quiero conocerlo, pero y si solo está jugando conmigo –

\- Sigrid… no sé, tú conoces más al chico, solo debes tratarlo y verás si sus intenciones son buenas… -

\- Es que temo que me guste demasiado y luego vaya a herirme, digo no soy una novata en estas cosas, pero él me agrada mucho… -

\- Bueno, yo diría entonces que lo trates… – Tomo la mano de la chica – Date una oportunidad, eso es todo –

Unos minutos más tarde despidió a la feliz joven cerca de su facultad, se le veía contenta y radiante por aquella relación, hasta cierto punto envidiaba la relación de Sigrid con aquel hombre, ella podía darse la oportunidad de ser romántica y positiva con respecto al futuro de la misma. No podía negar que su situación era todo lo opuesto, estaba parada sobre terreno peligroso: estaba enamorada del chico que probablemente a esas alturas debía odiarla. La vida le había enseñado a base de golpes que añorar algo con tanta fuerza no le estaba permitido a ella, así que esta vez aunque su corazón le suplicaba darse la oportunidad de creer, la razón le ordenaba no dejarse engañar como cuando pequeña, ciertamente aquello le había permitido llegar a la edad adulta sin derramar una sola lágrima por “causas perdidas”.

_Causas perdidas…_

Aquello sí que lo era.

Después de las clases se retiro a cumplir con su servicio en la biblioteca de la universidad, un enorme edificio repleto de libros, enciclopedias e información. Como las tardes anteriores se había enfrentado a miradas curiosas y evaluadoras, quizás uno que otro seguía creyendo que estaba loca o pertenecía a un extraño culto. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con ese tipo de acusadoras miradas, antes de aquel evento, había sido una relación tortuosa con el mismo director de la universidad, antes de ello, el haberse enredado con una decena de alumnos de la universidad, drogas, apuestas y por supuesto lo que inicio todo, su extraña relación con su hermanastro. En vano había luchado en acallar tales rumores, ahora solo los ignoraba y seguía caminando con la cabeza en alto, su padre poco había ayudado a diseminar aquellas sórdidas historias, pero realmente poco importaba, Legolas, Loreth, Sigrid y sus maestros nunca habían llegado a creer ninguna de esos rumores y aquello tenían un valor descomunal en contra de las fuertes palabras y juicios que se habían hecho hacia su persona. Por lo que cuando comenzaron con la lluvia de preguntas, ella solo se había limitado a negarlas hasta que cansada comenzó a inventar historias sobre fantasmas, dragones y mundos mágicos, lo cual hizo desistir el interés de los animados jóvenes con el suficiente valor para cuestionar lo sucedido hace unas semanas.

\- Ignóralos niña – respondió Agnes después de exclamar a todos en la biblioteca que no darían más servicio si seguían molestándola con preguntas estúpidas – La juventud los vuelve insensible y estúpidos – fueron sus últimas palabras.

//

Después de una semana sin chismes y preguntas ridículas en la escuela y biblioteca, creyó que por fin se había librado de aquel amargo tragó, hasta que se confirmó el rumor de que Kíli Stone había vuelto a la escuela hace unos días. Había estado bloqueando mensajes y cualquier comunicación con el joven, inclusive le había pedido al entrenador de arquería que le diera un permiso para las regionales que comenzarían en febrero para no tener que toparse con el agrio humor de algunos compañeros ( sobre todo el de Mary) y pues por estar en rehabilitación se había visto obligada a no entrenar con madame Toulouse, lo único bueno de ello era que las extrañas criaturas no se habían presentado ni una sola vez, desde su último encuentro, así que no todo era tan malo.

Miró el reloj y cerró su ordenador, no había algo que le pusiera tan nerviosa como la llamada que había recibido esa misma mañana.

//

El móvil llevaba ya más de cinco minutos sonando, seguramente alguna emergencia, de forma que se vio obligada a terminar su acostumbrada ducha matutina. Torpemente eligió tomar la llamada mientras atravesaba la habitación y se cubría con una toalla, lo cual en ocasiones resultaba ser una verdadera odisea, pues las mañanas frías de invierno no hacían más que traerle un molesto recordatorio del malestar en su hombro. Se obligó a sacudir el hombro delicadamente y se sentó sobre la aún tibia cama para contemplar sin novedad que afuera el invierno estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza entre nevadas y ventiscas. Entre aquel alboroto se dio cuenta que apenas había prestado atención a su locutor y cuando su distraída cabeza se detuvo, la voz al teléfono volvió hacer surgir un conjunto de imágenes que volvieron a alterarla.

\- Hola Tauriel, espero no haberte despertado… – sonó la voz tras el teléfono.

\- ¿Señor Bolsón? –

\- Bilbo querida, llámame Bilbo –

Obviamente estaba sorprendida y temía el motivo de su llamada – Disculpa Bilbo… pero se me hace tarde… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien? – rápido la idea de que Kíli estuviese mal le preocupo, pero descartó la idea, él había vuelto a la universidad hace unos días.

\- Tranquila Tauriel, mi llamada es solo para invitarte a tomar el té… ¿a las 6:00 en el Brugge, está bien? –

La chica se quedó callada meditando su respuesta. No se trataba de Kíli… y si no porqué tanto misterio.

\- ¿Bueno un té o café? Lo que tu desees… no estoy seguro que vendan cervezas o una buena copa de vino… discúlpame, desconozco la costumbre en estos lugares, pero realmente desearía poder hablar contigo ¿qué dices? – su voz sonaba un poco más ansiosa de lo normal.

\- A las 6:00 no puedo… hoy tengo junta por lo de Dark Tree… ¿a las 7:30 está bien? –

\- Perfecto entonces a las 7:30, buscare un buen lugar y te espero, por cierto llevaré una chaqueta color vino… tenemos mucho de qué hablar querida-

No deseaba cuestionar sobre el motivo o tema a discutir, pero si de verdad deseaba que aquella cita fuera en paz, necesitaba estar bien preparada- ¿Sólo tú y yo, cierto? – Esta vez su voz fue la que sonó ansiosa.

\- Si así lo deseas, dalo por hecho… -

\- Muchas Gracias Bilbo… -

\- No es nada querida -

//

Llevaba repitiendo la misma actividad varias veces desde que llegó hace veinte minutos, la reunión había sido muy rápida y por lo tanto todos se despidieron tras realizar los oficios necesarios para el mantenimiento del lugar, lo cual le había dejado demasiado tiempo libre para revisar el lugar. Era un tanto pintoresca aquella cafetería, guardaba un toque vintage con ese empapelado de color amarillo y ruiseñores en colores marrones con acabados en madera obscura, que contrastaba con dos enormes ventanales de cristal tan amplios que podía observarse una buena parte de la ciudad, adentro el olor se mezclaba entre el aroma del café y el dulce de los panecillos que se exhibían en los brillantes anaqueles. La ventaja de aparecerse ahí temprano no solo consistía en escoger un par de silloncitos muy cómodos, sino en que estaba ubicada cerca de uno de los ventanales que le permitían observar la llegada de vehículos al establecimiento y por otra parte se encontraba cerca de la salida del lugar, de forma que si se veía en la necesidad de salir rápidamente no sería estorbada por nadie. No le agradaba mucho la idea de revelar lo mucho que no deseaba un encuentro de ninguna clase con el popular joven Stone en esos momentos, algún día lo tendría que hacer, eso lo sabía, pero explicar el cómo lo había salvado era cosa sencilla, lo difícil sería decirle el porqué lo había hecho, estaba segura que él no se tragaría el pobre argumento con el que había estado defendiéndose de todos. De ninguna manera, el sacaría sus propias conclusiones y si adivinaba los sentimientos que ella guardaba para sí misma, y el no correspondía, aquello realmente podría ser bastante vergonzoso, por no decir humillante.

\- Por todos los cielos Tauriel, el es amante de Haleth… él y Haleth están juntos punto – se repitió a sí misma en un susurro.

Entonces apareció el coche en el que había viajado la noche que salvo a Kíli, era Bilbo en su elegante Volvo negro. Sus manos fueron a cruzarse nerviosas justo cuando el auto se detuvo frente al local y las luces desaparecieron. Cerró los ojos suplicando no ser traicionada por el hombre en el que ella confiaba, y para efectos de conseguir tranquilizarse revisó una vez más las dos opciones de salidas que tenía, se negaba en absoluto encontrarse con el chico Stone, aquello estaba convirtiéndose en algo mucho peor que su último encuentro con su padrastro y por los latidos de su corazón estaba superado con creces.

Ahora se encontraba deseando encontrar alguna excusa barata para no tener que estar ahí presente, cualquiera que la alejará de ese lugar, inclusive las bestias le parecían una excusa perfecta.

 

Alix Lestrange


	31. Memorias y peticiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La inesperada llamada de Bilbo Baggins la tiene intranquila, teme encontrarse justo en medio de una trampa para reunirla con el joven al que ha prometido dejar en el olvido. Ciertamente Bilbo no parece ser de la clase de hombre que se preste a esos jueguitos... sin embargo lo que tendrá que escuchar la pondrá en peligro más de lo que ella deseaba...

**Capitulo 30**

**Memorias y peticiones**

 

Le vio atravesar elegante con su chaqueta color vino y unos pantalones marrones que le hacían ver sumamente distinguido para estar sentado en una simple cafetería.

  
\- Buenas noches querida, disculpa mi tardanza… ya sabes es difícil salir de casa con una buena excusa… -

\- No es culpa tuya, termine un poco antes y quise venir a… _trazar mi plan de escape..._ separar lugar y esas cosas –

No podía evitar su nerviosismo, por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de ver la puerta que se abría cada vez que entraba alguien a la pintoresca cafetería.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien más? o sólo estás nerviosa porque crees que un invitado sorpresa va atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento… -

\- ¿Es tan obvio? –

\- Me doy cuenta que has escogido un lugar estratégico para ver quién entra y tus ojos se van a la puerta apenas la escuchas abrir –

\- Lo siento mucho Bilbo… es sólo que… -

\- Has estado escondiéndote de alguien… lo sé, aunque deberás disculparme, porque simplemente no lo entiendo…-

\- Es complicado… -

\- Querida en esta vida casi todo es complicado… no deberías ponerte una dura carga sobre ti… - sacudió las manos con delicadeza y sonrió - Pero no te angusties, no he venido hablar sobre Kíli, es un asunto mucho más serio del que deberíamos ocuparnos…-

\- ¿Más serio? Se trata… - bajo la voz hasta que casi se perdiera entre el ajetreo del lugar – Es sobre las visiones… ¿cierto? -

\- Me temo que si… yo te había mencionada algo sobre ellas… Kíli, disculpa que tenga que mencionarlo… el me dijo que te desmayabas frecuentemente y yo pensé que quizás podrían deberse al mismo malestar que padezco yo desde que llegué a este lugar… -

\- ¿Es decir que no las tenías en tu casa? –

\- No, estás comenzaron desde que llegué aquí… solo que la última me ha inquietado algo… bueno en realidad bastante… -

\- ¿De qué se trata? –

\- Bueno básicamente la última trataba de un lugar, parecía un lugar bajo tierra, no sé, madera y luego vi a un hombre rubio y alto con orejas extrañas… de hecho en todas esas visiones siempre parezco un hombre más bajo que ahora y llevó unas orejas muy anchas y extrañas… -

\- ¿Alargadas y terminan en punta? –

\- Mmm… no precisamente… pero tu si las llevas… -

\- ¿Qué dices? -

\- Que sin temor a confundirme en mi última visión apareces tú y tu familia… -

//

Acababa de adentrarse en Mirkwood, claro, para él era desconocido ese nombre, solo sabía que los elfos se habían llevado a sus amigos y él tendría que volver a salvar su obstinado pellejo enano. Había sido un verdadero milagro haber escapado con vida de aquellas hambrientas y enormes arañas, sin embargo no habían contado con tanta suerte con los altos y armados elfos del bosque, esos que se parecían tanto a los que conoció en Rivendel, pero lejos de compartir lo benevolencia y sabiduría que poseían sus parientes lejanos, estos le habían parecido bastante descorteses y con una fuerte predilección a la guerra. Las palabras de Beorn el cambiapieles le volvieron a la mente, seguramente aquel hombre había tratado demasiado con ellos, pues a riesgo de juzgar demasiado pronto, parecía que tal descripción se ajustaba perfectamente a ellos.

En fin contar con la descripción precisa de su enemigo podría ayudarles a vencerlos, pero pronto acalló esa idea, el solo portaba su pequeña espada recién bautizada con el nombre de aguijón (la cual apenas sabía usar) y claro, aquel objeto que le daba al menos la ventaja de pasar desapercibido ante ese gran número de elfos. El anillo, él poseía el anillo que encontró tras pelear con trasgos y luego con esa criatura horrenda en lo más profundo de aquella caverna. Caminó reanimado con aquella idea y siguió los pasos de sus amigos para verse dentro de aquel palacio sin ser detectado.

Ahora lo difícil era encontrar las llaves, no pudo seguir mucho las pistas entre tantos elfos y más cuando casi la mayoría eran idénticos, todos con esos trajes verdes obscuro y con esas melenas castañas, solo podía identificar a dos en aquella sala y el Bilbo del pasado parecía observarlas con notable molestia, pues interrumpían los planes de Thorin y su compañía, sin embargo el Bilbo del presente apenas podía con la sorpresa de reconocer en dos rostros al chico que solo había observado tras el cristal y en fotos del periódico y el segundo era todavía más familiar pues no había ninguna duda de que se trataba de Tauriel, la misma chica que había visto en el departamento de Kíli.

//

\- Después estaba en una salón muy amplio, parecía vacío hasta que apareció un hombre alto que vestía ropas muy elegantes y llevaba su larga cabellera platinada muy lacia y arreglada, en pocas palabras me tope con tu padrastro… y luego me hablo o parecía que me hablaba, pero no era a mí a quien se dirigía, sino a ti Tauriel… tu apareciste en esa imagen… -

\- ¿Yo y mi padrastro? - preguntó notablemente sorprendida – Seguramente discutiendo –

\- Algo así… realmente le conozco muy poco y casi solo por fotografías, pero el verlo en el hospital me lo recordó demasiado… eso es algo que me preocupó porque conozco el poco afecto que siente por Thorin y su familia… debo excusarte a ti y a tu hermano… ambos parecen ajenos a los problemas que existen entre él y la familia de Thorin. Solo que… deduzco que el viaje de Thorin por este lugar ya había pasado en esos recuerdos… desde que pusimos un pie en este lugar supe que todo terminaría mal… esto es un búsqueda inútil y según lo veo tu padre en este y su otra vida no estaba dispuesto a cooperar a la causa… -

– ¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa Bilbo? – conociendo en el fondo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

\- Que alguien salga lastimado en todo esto… - Esta vez su rostro adquirió un toque serio – Me temo que Thorin o alguien de su familia sufra por esta peligrosa búsqueda… Kíli podría ser el primero de muchos… -

\- Yo vi cómo fue herido en una visión… temía que fuera hacerse realidad y mira cómo han terminado las cosas… - confesó consternada. - ¿Has visto… has visto la muerte de alguien?... -

\- No, mis visiones se detuvieron justo después de que tú y Kíli aparecieran en ese viejo edificio… -

\- ¿Quieres saber si yo he visto algo más? –

\- Me preguntaba si tú conocías el final de esa historia… si habría alguna forma en que tú… -  
Le estaba pidiendo volver a ese lugar, a esos recuerdos dolorosos, porque a pesar de ser viejas visiones de un mundo extraño y diferente, llevaban el mismo peso de dolor y tristeza como si lo estuviese viviendo en carne propia.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –

\- Lo sé… -

\- No yo… sólo sé que lo salve, su destino, el final está lejos de mi vista… quizás haya alguien más con pedazos del rompecabezas… no podemos ser solo nosotros ¿verdad? –

\- Me temo que sí… y si ese fuera el caso creo que tendremos que andarnos con cuidado, sé de sobra que no dejarás que nada malo le ocurra a Kíli… le salvaste y sé que aún ahora solo le deseas un bien… -

La chica solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Creo que él también necesita saberlo… -

Entonces si clavó sus ojos incrédula.

\- Pretendes que me pare en su puerta y le diga lo que solo tú y yo podemos ver… creerá que estoy loca… y quizás lo esté – se puso de pie abruptamente lo que atrajo las miradas de algunos en la cafetería – Lo siento Bilbo pero me estás pidiendo demasiado… -

\- Espera Tauriel… quizás él si te crea, Thorin solo cree que estoy paranoico y algo chiflado… - su voz ya no pudo disfrazar la tristeza que había en su interior – Quizás eso le ayude a marcharse de este lugar y olvidar por completo esa herencia maldita que le esta enfermando la mente –

\- Si a usted que es su amigo no escucha… que le hace pensar que escuchará a Kíli en caso de que me crea… -

\- Kíli te aprecia, de eso no hay duda… quizás si tú lo convences, el podría hacer lo mismo con Thorin –

Tauriel se quedó de pie contemplando con preocupación, comprendía perfectamente el sentimiento que instaba a ese hombre a intentar que toda esa familia desapareciera de la ciudad para siempre, ella misma deseaba que Kíli se fuera, quizás solo así podría continuar con la “pacífica” vida que llevaba en Mirkwood antes de él, y antes de que comenzarán todas esas insoportables visiones.

\- Lo intentaré… voy a decirle de las visiones… no prometo que me crea, ni que tampoco vayan a marcharse, al menos eso les dará una idea de lo que enfrentan… pero solo lo hago por ti Bilbo, usted ha sido el único que se ha comportado como un buen amigo, y como bien lo has señalado, yo tampoco quiero que nadie muera por un motivo tan pobre… - parecía faltarle el aire en cada palabra y por un segundo considero volver a su asiento para descansar, no deseaba revelar nada más y se apegaría al nuevo plan.

\- Lo entiendo Tauriel Greenleaf… me parecía que serías sensata y no podía recurrir a nadie más… -

\- No hace falta que me des las gracias, aún no he logrado nada –

Ambos se despidieron cabizbajos. Bilbo creía que había perdido una amiga y Tauriel intentaba convencerse de que dejarlo ir se ajustaba perfectamente a la vida que siempre había soñado, mientras su corazón se negaba a creer que tal idea era aceptable.

//

\- ¡Demonios entra ya Fili! - exclamó el chico que intentaba cenar.

\- Vaya que humorcito te cargas hermanito… -

\- Bueno si llegas a mi casa cuando estoy famélico, no esperaras recibir una cálida bienvenida… - llevaba toda la tarde sumergido en actividades y reportes atrasados durante sus dos semanas fuera de la escuela y para colmo se acercaban los finales – ¡Anda siéntate ya! –

\- ¿Seguro que no vas a morderme? Tienes cara de que podrías hacerlo –

\- Resistiré el impulso… - observó el reloj en el celular - ¡Maldición! el del servicio quedó de llegar hace veinte minutos y muero de hambre… -

Fili se sentó junto a su hermano que parecía estar enterrado entre un montón de libros a medio leer. Las luces de la sala estaban todas encendidas y en el fondo podía escucharse el sonido de música para estudiar. Aquello era tan extraño en su hermano, quien era apasionado del rock y música mucho más dinámica y en casa nunca había utilizado siquiera esa música para hacer nada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha vuelto la fiebre? – Intentando revisar la frente de su hermano – Kíli… -

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo irritado.

\- Ese gusto musical lo adquiriste desde antes o después de que ella interviniera… -

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Qué música? –

\- Creo que estás muy alterado… pasaba a ver cómo estás… te advertimos que aún era muy pronto para volver a la universidad… Thorin cree que era mejor que volvieras a casa… -

\- ¿Y tú? –

\- Yo le dije que no podías volver a casa… tu lugar está aquí, con nosotros… en la compañía, conmigo hermano, como siempre… pero ahora lo estoy pensando seriamente, te comportas de esta forma y no sé si quiero conocer el motivo… se trata de ella ¿cierto? –

_Tauriel…_

Kíli permaneció callado varios minutos mientras Fili se ponía de pie y comenzaba a rondar por la sala.

¿Estaba molesto o decepcionado?

Quizás ambas, realmente no sabía la respuesta, pero así era justo como se sentía. Mientras estaba en cama y apenas pudo hacerse otra vez de su celular con la excusa de ver que acontecía en sus clases y con sus amigos, había enviado un sinfín de mensajes a la chica y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a revisarlos, había llamado varias veces y nunca contestaba, inclusive se había apoderado del celular de Bofur y había hecho una llamada a través de este y ella al reconocer su voz había terminado la llamada con una tonta excusa de perder la señal… Bofur lo había descubierto y prometió no revelar ni a Fili, ni a Thorin su acción, si el prometía no volver a llamarla. De eso ya varios días y ahora que por fin había vuelto a la universidad se enteraba de que ella se había dado de baja del programa de arquería, no asistía al salón de danza por las tardes y en la librería siempre fingían que no se encontraba. Ella se estaba escondiendo de él, pero de ser así, el motivo le era desconocido. Bilbo y Fili hablaron con él apenas despertó y trataron de calmar sus ansias de ver a la joven de cabello de fuego que recordaba vagamente en sus sueños.

//

\- Buenas tardes dormilón – dijo Fili alegre.

\- Kíli… cuanto me alegra verte sano otra vez – manifestó el amigo de su tío.

Él sentía deseos de hablar como recordaba que podía hacerlo, pero un agudo dolor en la garganta le recordó que todavía era muy pronto para hacerlo.

\- Chicos… que bueno… es verlos… otra vez… - dijo con gran esfuerzo. Volteó a ver en la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar un par de ojos verdes más en la habitación.

\- Ella no está aquí tontillo… tenía heridas que debían ser revisadas… -

\- ¡Bilbo!… - expresó en tono de regaño el rubio.

\- Tranquilo Fili, nosotros sabemos la verdad y guardaremos el secreto –

¿Verdad? De qué verdad estaban hablando ellos, él quería verla, saber que estaba bien, la última vez que la vio ella estaba cansada y herida tras el último viaje en el que se habían visto involucrados los dos, luego todo era borroso, creía haberla visto en sueños, tan bella y con su flamante cabello revoloteando al aire mientras su cuerpo desprendía una luz tan brillante y cálida que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, inclusive había escuchado su melodiosa y suave voz llamándole, le había devuelto a la luz y en un segundo el abría los ojos para descubrir que ella no estaba ahí a su lado… temía descubrir que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y de la necesidad de volverla a ver…

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué… ver… dad? – dijo suplicante a los ojos de Fili que parecía encontrarse en una lucha entre revelarle la verdad o no a su convaleciente hermano.

\- Fili… -

Fili parecía no desear decir nada, después de todo la chica había salido huyendo y ni esa, ni las noches siguientes había vuelto a hacer el intento por verlo. De haber estado solo sin duda habría optado por mentir a su hermano, que daño podría hacerle no saber la verdad acerca de su salvadora, más Bilbo en nombre de todo el honor y justicia, aclamaba que Kíli conociera el motivo por el que sus ojos volvían a ver la luz del sol.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo hago yo? – dijo Bilbo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la duda

Maldijo por dentro al honorable Bilbo y se sentó junto a su hermano – Kíli ella estuvo aquí la noche en que volviste a nosotros, Madre, Thorin y toda la compañía estuvimos al pendiente de ti desde que te encontraron en ese viejo edificio junto a ella, tú la abrazabas protegiéndola de aquellas flechas… al parecer llevaban ahí más de medio día y tú habías perdido mucha sangre, ella estaba inconsciente… pero tú… tú estabas casi muerto, tenías fiebre y tu cuerpo estaba helado como si hubieses salido de un congelador. Los doctores hicieron todo lo posible por bajarte la fiebre y hacerte entrar en calor, pero nada parecía dar resultado, de tu herida seguía brotando ese líquido obscuro y parecía extenderse por el costado y tu pierna, el mejor diagnóstico que pudieron darnos era que habías sido envenenado - su rostro siempre tranquilo comenzó a narrar los hechos de forma sombría, casi con coraje – Ella dormía mientras tu estaba en cama pendiendo de un hilo… hubo momentos en que casi no la contabas y con pesar llamamos a madre para que viniera a despedirse de su pequeño hijo… ella (Tauriel) estaba en cama recibiendo flores y tarjetas que podría leer cuando despertara y tu serías enterrado por defenderla… -

Bilbo parecía querer intervenir, quizás le incomodaba un poco el tono en el que estaban siendo narrados los hechos, pero no hizo nada por reprender a Fili, sabía que su hermano estaba molesto con la chica pese a salvarlo, precisamente porque de no haber sido por ella, Kíli no tendría que haber sido herido.

\- Supongo que de alguna forma se enteró de tu mal estado y esa tarde la encontré dormida a tu lado, debo decir que se veía muy mal, pálida y cansada, pero tu dormías en la cama sin poder notar la diferencia en ello. Comenzó a decir una sarta de tonterías, quería disculparse contigo porque se sentía culpable de tu estado… ¡Ja! Pero no le creí, había llorado pero era la culpa la que le había hecho hacerlo y sigo pensando que merecía sentirse así… -

\- Fi…li… -

\- Yo sabía que si era su culpa, ella te había llevado con esas criaturas, tú y tú ridícula idea de ayudarla, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Los médicos que hablaron con nuestra madre le dijeron que era cuestión de horas para que dieras tu último aliento y aquella noticia nos destrozó a todos… y ella venía a burlarse de nuestro dolor fingiendo una cura que nadie podía ofrecernos… pero quizás era mejor dejarla delirar con esa cura o tal vez solo fue para evitarle a nuestra madre y a Thorin el desagradable gusto de encontrarse con ella… así que le ayude a marcharse y… -

\- Suficiente Fili… has sido injusto con Tauriel, su preocupación era tan genuina como la de tu madre o Thorin… - dijo haciendo notar su voz – No voy a narrarte todo lo que tuvo que pasar, porque yo mismo lo desconozco… solo sé que se enfrentó de nuevo a esas bestias con tal de conseguir una hierba que podía ayudarte… dijo que tenía que regresar al lugar donde habían estado ustedes… y volvió tan rápido como le fue posible, no sin antes una buena ración de golpes y heridas que también necesitaban revisión médica – esto último lo dijo volviendo el rostro en forma de reproche al joven rubio – Ambos desconocemos lo que haya hecho con esa hierba o cómo fue que te sano, pero lo hizo y creo mi estimado Fili que todos deberíamos estar agradecidos con ella por habernos devuelto a este valioso miembro de la compañía, de eso estoy seguro –

\- Si tan seguro que volvió para ver al paciente ¿verdad? –

\- Seguro, con la lluvia de agradecimientos de Thorin y el resto de la compañía, inclusive Dís, sí, seguro que le quedaron muchas ganas de venir a volver… y mira que sé lo que las frías palabras de Thorin pueden hacer en el espíritu de un hombre –

\- ¿Ella no volvió? –

\- No Kíli, ella… -

\- La dieron de alta dos días después y no ha vuelto a pisar el hospital, seguro la culpa ya desapareció de su sistema –

\- ¡Por todos los cielos, cada día te pareces más a Thorin!… podrías aprender solo lo bueno… - dijo Bilbo adquiriendo un tono rojizo ante semejante caradura.

\- Bilbo creo que a mi hermano le ha quedado perfectamente claro… ella ya limpio sus culpas y no le interesa nada más o ¿podrías sino explicarme por qué no se ha parado aquí en una semana? –

\- Ella no… no es así Fili… -

\- Kíli deja de fingir que la conoces… por favor entra en razón… -

Aquella tarde Fili había salido con su madre a tomar un café más tarde, Thorin le había visitado mostrándose un poco frío, él sabía por qué, acepto su monologo en el que apenas le dio la oportunidad de explicar lo sucedido, pero lo había hecho con facilidad pues su cabeza escapaba intentando conocer el verdadero motivo para que Tauriel hubiese vuelto a ese lugar sola, bueno no debía ser muy difícil, ella quería salvarle, eso era obvio, pero era solo la culpa lo que la había orillado a eso o realmente había algo más escondido bajo esa máscara. Inclusive su cabeza estaba en otro lado cuando la atractiva Haleth apareció ahí, ella le había visitado con la creencia de que recibiría una clase de atención especial por tratarse de ella, pero ambos sabían que aquella “relación” siempre había sido una pantalla que solo ella pretendía volver realidad, ahora postrado en cama apenas sentía deseos de seguirle el juego de novio galante, lo que sin duda le había puesto molesta, pues se había retirado hecho una furia cuando Bofur y Oín habían hecho referencia a la linda chica pelirroja que le había visitado la otra noche.

//

En vano había esperado a la chica en el hospital, inclusive resultaba inútil esperar una respuesta de algún mensaje o llamada. Lo que estaba consiguiendo que su mal humor creciera desmedidamente. Él había puesto de su parte por hablar con ella, escuchar de sus labios cómo es que ella le había salvado… claro entre otras cosas más, pero principalmente el por qué lo había hecho.

\- Déjame de mirarme así Fili, no me van a salir cuernos, ni un tercer ojos, estoy bien… -

\- Si tú dices… pero me suena a que estas a punto de un colapso nervioso si la chica Greenleaf no te llama… -

\- ¿Quieres dejar de meterla en todo? ¡Estoy bien carajos! – Se puso en pie y fue hasta el cristal de la ventana – Pensé que mi madre se había ido ayer a casa… -

\- Bueno, dejó un buen delegado… -

\- ¡Cierra la boca Fili! - nunca le haría daño a su propio hermano, podían estar en desacuerdo en muchas cosas, eran tan diferentes y a pesar de ello siempre estaría ahí para defender y apoyarse mutuamente – Espera ya llegó mi cena –

Tras una gran reprimenda al joven repartidor, Kíli por fin pudo disfrutar de su deliciosa cena, que en verdad le supo a gloria por la cantidad de hambre que tenía, aunque no consiguió terminar con su apetito, lo que le llevó a asaltar el refrigerador y comer algunas de las sobras que guardaba ahí.

\- Me sorprende que te hayas comido todo eso… parece que llevarás días sin comer… -

\- Así me sentía… -

\- No creo que desees que tu hermano mayor venga a meter sus narices todos los días en tus asuntos ¿verdad? Porque yo estaría bien dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo –

\- Me crees tan estúpido –

\- Solo un poco… pero últimamente más, así que no olvides que te estaré vigilando Kíli Stone, no intentes verla, no hables con ella… no vas arreglar nada, tenemos suficientes problemas como para todavía intentar solucionar los de una chica loca, concéntrate en el plan… en Anya… -

Aquello sí que le pareció irónico, pues él había estado a punto de morir en esa cama y la chica que le había prometido esperarlo no lo había querido ver, según Dís la joven estaba fuera del país en un viaje de estudios y pese a que la familia se ofreció pagar el costo del viaje, ella regreso al país con la promesa de aparecerse en Mirkwood y sin embargo no llegó. Más tarde cuando habló entre lágrimas con su madre, había dicho que no podía verle morir, se había dedicado a ir a casa a encender velas por su hijo y a rogar porque un milagro ocurriera y él sobreviviera. El milagro desde luego se había realizado, pero en manos de otra chica de gran valor y coraje, la misma que ahora se negaba a verlo.

Fili se marchó de forma intempestiva tras el sonido de su móvil y tras una escueta despedida le había dejado solo entre aquel mar de libros y con los sentimientos revueltos por lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

\- Maldición Tauriel… -

Horas más tarde al revisar su reloj, comprobó que la noche estaba bien avanzada y pese al trabajo que había estado realizando, descubrió que seguía deseando verla, por lo que sin pensar mucho en lo descabellada que era su idea, bajo el elevador esperando toparse con ella en algún lugar, inclusive pensó pararse frente al departamento del rubio.

La primera opción le pareció menos perturbadora, pero necesaria.

Al llegar al estacionamiento comenzó a pensar en lo tonto de su brillante plan, al parecer ella llevaba ya un rato de haber vuelto a la casa del chico rubio “Legolas”. Lo que solo logró aumentar su mal humor, estaba actuando como un verdadero idiota, así que olvidó su segundo plan. Volvería a su departamento y se encerraría a terminar con sus obligaciones, odiaba reconocer que quizás Fili tenía razón con respecto a ella. Volvió y con el orgullo herido por su fallido intento, ni se preocupo por el esfuerzo que le costaba ascender todas escaleras sin detenerse, necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero poco ayudaba desconocer el motivo por el que Tauriel parecía esconderse de él, lo que solo lo confundía más… recordaba el beso que ella había aceptado con tan buena disposición, luego su interés por salvarlo y deseaba oír de sus labios el motivo por el cual había accedido a arriesgar su vida por él… en su cabeza imaginaba una respuesta, pero carecía de sentido sin la confirmación de la chica… aunque aquello parecía más complicado de lo que parecía, la chica había mostrado evasiva en lo que trataba sobre esclarecer el asunto de esas bestias y sus constantes desmayos, que le hacía suponer que le revelaría sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad después de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, además estaba el hecho de que ambos parecían estar en medio de los conflictos de sus familias… estaba claro que no podía tomarla por cobarde al enfrentarse a las iracundas palabras de su tío y a las miradas frías y escudriñadoras que conocía de su madre y hermano…

Ella no merecía eso después de haberle salvado. Con escasa emoción dedujo que lo mejor sería dejarla ir, después de todo la bella joven pelirroja merecía tener una vida tranquila y en paz, por mucho que deseara hablar con ella una vez más y perderse en esos transparentes ojos verdes, quizás era hora de aceptar que Tauriel Greenleaf debía estar lejos de su vida.

Seguramente ella había llegado a la misma conclusión al alejarse de él.

Por fin llegó a su piso y se dirigió a su departamento animandose a cumplir con aquella tarea, cuando al atravesar el pasillo se encontró con una inesperada sorpresa frente a su puerta.

Tauriel Greenleaf se encontraba parada frente a su departamento.

Se obligó a caminar lentamente dominado por la sorpresa de aquel encuentro. Parecía indeciso e inclusive incrédulo, llevaba días intentando contactarse con ella, ahora llegado el momento se sentía torpe y dudaba de que fuera cierto. Se acercó a ella con calma y cuando llegó a su lado apenas habló, la chica dejó de convertirse en una visión y se volvió real.

\- ¿Así que has estado buscándome? Pues aquí estoy… - dijo con sorprendente frialdad en los ojos.

 

Alix Lestrange ^^


	32. Inevitable encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este momento era inevitable y necesario... ^^

Capitulo 31 

Evadir. Eludir. Ignorar. Huir. Escapar.  
Todas ellas eran justo las palabras que deseaba aplicar cuando se trataba de Kíli Stone, era algo necesario para alcanzar sus anhelados sueños que deseaba alcanzar desde que dejo la adolescencia. Tontamente había creído que alejarse de él iba a resultarle muy sencillo, ahora en la práctica caía en la cuenta de que aquello era una tarea verdaderamente imposible. Había logrado; con mucho pesar, abandonar el concurso de arquería cediendo su lugar al que mereciera tal privilegio, abandonó sus clases con madame Toulouse, justo cuando ella la había promovido para suplantar a una bailarina durante algunos días de la temporada de invierno y por el temor de toparse con él durante las tardes, ahora estaba refundida en el área de archivo, reordenando ficheros y restaurando algunos libros viejos en la biblioteca de la universidad. El miedo de tener frente a la imponente figura de Kíli Stone le había hecho renunciar a cosas que en verdad amaba, dejándola sumida en un mundo que no se parecía en nada al que se había construido durante toda su vida y aquello le parecía muy triste, porque comprendía que algún día esas barreras no serían suficientes para librarse de su presencia.  
Irrevocable. Necesario. Irremediable. Obligado. Ineludible. Fatal.  
Eso era precisamente lo que el destino le estaba mostrando acerca de su inminente encuentro con el chico Stone. El día por fin había llegado y gracias a la persona más inesperada, había sido muy sencillo deshacerse de la falsa burbuja de seguridad, en la que había estado escondiéndose por semanas. Ahora el temor de aquel hombre por descubrir que sus seres queridos terminasen heridos o muertos, era el motivo suficiente para que el juego de escondidillas se viera interrumpido de forma repentina, pero como podía negarse cuando ella misma conocía lo que era perder algo amado y deseaba no volver a sentirlo nunca más. El mal presagio que ahora rondaba en la cabeza de Bilbo, era la misma muerte separándole de un ser querido, lo mismo que ella había sentido por Kíli mientras corrían por el bosque tras la visión en la que el joven arquero quedaba herido de muerte. Quizás su tormento estaba lejos de terminar aún y desconfiaba que esta fuera a ser la única penuria que le causaría el destino mientras se burlaba de sus absurdos y patéticos intentos por mostrar algo de control sobre sí misma, este parecía gozarse en atormentarla hasta hacerle ver que todo su control siempre había sido una mera ilusión, ella siempre había estado bajo sus dominio y no se cansaba de hacerle ver que nunca obtendría nada de lo que quería, como el joven condenado a sufrir por su causa y por las de su familia… era débil, eso ya no lo dudaba, sufría por él y por lo que sospechaba aún le quedaba por vivir, pues si Bilbo tenía algo de razón, al futuro le acompañaba el fuerte presentimiento de que eso no terminaría bien para ninguno de los involucrados.  
Tal vez el mundo conspiraba contra ella, la misma Loreth hace un día le había dicho que Kíli la había interceptado para entregarle una nota, con la premisa de que la entregara a ella y se asegurará de que la leyera. El chico era listo y sabía que su amiga se encargaría de obligarla a leerla y después de la promesa- amenaza de Loreth de publicarla en el diario si no la leía frente ella, Tauriel le arrebató el pedazo de papel de sus manos y leyó el contenido. El chico la estaba citando para verse en la cafetería cerca de su casa a las 8:00. Claro ella le prometió a su amiga que iría de forma convincente y que hablaría con él del asunto pendiente. Su amiga divertida interpretó eso como otra cosa y se había retirado no sin antes entregarle en sus manos una diminuta cajita con varias pastillas de color blanco. Entre risa y aplausos había visto marcharse a su amiga, elogiándola por su buen gusto y suerte. Tauriel estaba demasiado preocupada por su atrevimiento el asunto de la cita como para explicarle que no había ningún tipo de relación, bueno por lo menos no la que ella creía.  
Sobraba decir que no se había presentado a la cita ese día, ni el siguiente.  
Contempló el edificio frente a ella entre luces y gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el cristal del coche. Había llegado por fin y no era necesario precisar que por el momento lo mejor era terminar este asunto de una buena vez. Aún así permaneció en el coche unas horas más para encontrar el valor y cuando sus nervios amenazaban con traicionarla, atravesó el estacionamiento con paso firme, temiendo que toda esa fuerza que sentía desparecería en cualquier momento, pulso el número de piso y apenas prestó atención a la alegre música del elevador, los nervios la consumían y preocupada por el desenlace de esa velada, ideó un plan y se apegaría a este, de sus labios no brotaría ningún sentimentalismo y se repitió ferozmente aquellas líneas, quizás de esa manera terminaría por creérselas. La puerta del elevador se abrió y con un leve temblor abandono la estructura metálica, visualizando con fingida seguridad la puerta con el número 34-B. se detuvo frente a ella y golpeo con firmeza la puerta esperando recibir alguna respuesta, mientras su corazón saltaba agitado por la sola imagen de verse reflejada en sus ojos marrones. El silencio fue su respuesta. Una extraña mezcla entre alivio y decepción volvió a crecer en ella, eran las 1:24 en su reloj, quizás era muy tarde o muy temprano para molestar, pero si se marchaba ahora dudaba volvería a encontrar el valor para pararse frente a él, de forma que resignada consultó su reloj nuevamente 1:25 y con pesar se dejó caer sobre el suelo cubriendo su rostro.  
Desdichada. Desventurada. Infortunada. Infeliz. Fracasada.  
Era justamente como se sentía en esos momentos.  
//  
Apenas piso el último escalón respiro aliviado, estaba en vías de recuperación y aquella caminata autoimpuesta estaba ayudando mucho a que su cuerpo aumentara su resistencia, no así a disminuir la notable molestia que venía creciendo desde hace unos días, cuando volvió a la universidad para descubrir que la chica que él deseaba ver se negaba a encontrarse con él, haciendo uso de todos los medios disponibles y en verdad no la culpaba, Bilbo se había encargado de narrarle lo sucedido después de que Tauriel fue descubierta por su tío y en vano intentó convencer a Thorin y a su familia de la grave injusticia con la que había sido tratada, pues ella había sido quien al final de todo le había traído de vuelta de las sombras, pero su tío y compañía atribuyeron sus palabras al delirio en el que seguramente se encontraba tras ese periodo en coma, y la voz de Bilbo apenas fue tomada en cuenta. En cambio Dís se mostró un poco menos recelosa, pues si bien lo que su hijo narraba parecía no tener sentido, había sido después de que ella lo viera que volvió a la vida; por supuesto había omitido bastante bien todo lo relacionado con aquellas criaturas y el viaje a ese extraño lugar fingiendo una extraña demencia. Al final Dwalin había terminado la conversación con una terrible advertencia para la chica y su familia y hasta él había alcanzado una, pues el fiel amigo de su tío no se había medido al lanzar una amenaza disfrazada de consejo acerca de volver a fraternizar con el enemigo. Intentaba imaginar si para ella sería igual de difícil hacer entender a su familia aquella complicada situación, después de todo él no era ajeno a la disputa que había tenido con su padrastro la otra noche y cuando Bilbo le confirmó sus sospechas, tal vez todo este tiempo ella se rehusaba a verlo bajo las amenazas de su padre y las ofensas expresadas por su tío.  
Quizás ese fuera el motivo… o no.  
Todas sus teorías se vinieron abajo cuando la encontró fuera de su puerta, pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una cruel broma, pues los últimos días se mostraba desesperado por saber de ella, por verla, por conocer la respuesta que tanto ansiaba escuchar de sus labios. Ahora parecía obvio que no necesitaba buscarla más, ella misma estaba ahí y era obvio que algún motivo tendría para presentarse a esas horas en ese lugar.  
¿Acaso esas bestias habían vuelto?  
Ella parecía demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos como para adivinar a que se debía el honor de su visita, pero adivinaba que pronto lo sabría, porque no iba a dejarla marcharse sin respuestas. La distancia hasta su puerta le pareció eterna, pero le brindo la oportunidad perfecta para contemplar a la misteriosa joven que llevaba días ocultándose de él. Siempre le había considerado una chica bastante modesta pero con buen gusto, adoraba ver los colores que siempre hacían resaltar su hermosa cabellera rojiza y no había fallado con ese bonito suéter amarillo que contrastaba con el gris de su falda y sus botines color miel… si lucía preciosa, pero lo que más deseaba ahora era poder contemplar sus hermosos ojos verdes, esos que prometían las luz de las estrellas.  
\- ¿Tauriel? – Preguntó suavemente mientras se resistía a tocar su hombro - ¿Estás bien? –  
\- ¿Así que has estado buscándome?... Pues aquí estoy - dijo con sorprendente frialdad en los ojos, mientras se ponía de pie ignorando la mano que el ofrecía con tanto anhelo – Dime de qué se trata todo esto Stone… -  
\- No creo sea conveniente hablar de esto aquí en el pasillo –  
Tauriel pareció deliberar si aquello sería lo más conveniente, y tras unos segundos acepto la oferta de ingresar nuevamente a su apartamento.  
La televisión estaba encendida y la sala obscura, había un mar de libros por toda la sala y restos de comida y una botella de cerveza en la mesita junto al sofá más grande. Todo lo demás se veía ordenado y parecía bastante limpio excepto por unos cubiertos sobre el lavaplatos.  
\- Disculpa el desorden, me está costando algo de trabajo reponer el tiempo perdido estas semanas, pero ya tendré tiempo… - observó el poco espacio en la sala para conversar y la guió al desayunador para poder hablar tranquilamente, lejos de la visión del desastre en la sala.  
\- Esto no es una visita social ¿comprendes? –  
\- Lo sé, en ese caso habrías venido apenas supiste que volví al departamento… - aquello había sonado a reclamo y en parte lo era, pues pese a todo los hechos, el esperaba que ella hubiese mostrado un poco de interés - No puedo evitar sorprenderme verte frente a mi puerta, cuando ayer mismo esperaba poder verte en la cafetería y no te presentaste… antes he intentado comunicarme contigo y me parece que no deseabas volver a verme, supongo entenderás porque me parece muy extraño verte en mi puerta, creo que la que necesita responder preguntas aquí eres tú ¿o me equivocó? –  
\- No voy a responder esa pregunta Kíli, tengo motivos, valiosos y poderosos motivos que no son de tu incumbencia… -  
\- ¿Entonces dime por qué debería yo responder tus preguntas? -  
\- Necesito respuestas que lamentablemente solo tú puedes darme… - tomó aire mientras observaba al chico mantener el ceño fruncido – Créeme de no ser así, no volverías a verme nunca más, solo necesito respuestas… -  
\- Respuestas… ni yo mismo conozco en que estás metida ¿Cómo esperas que yo ayude?-  
\- No tienes que hacer nada –  
Tauriel se puso de pie y camino hasta ponerse tras él, Kíli la seguía con la vista, confundido ante aquel evasivo movimiento de la chica. Luego mientras se acomodaba para quedar frente a ella, sintió que la chica tocaba su brazo. Su mano estaba tibia y parecía quemarlo donde posaban sus dedos, no era doloroso, sin embargo parecía producir en él una extraña sensación que comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, como fuego líquido que corría por sus venas, como si aquel delicado toque despertase cada fibra de su cuerpo con una energía que solo ella podía despertar.  
\- ¡Tauriel! – Reaccionó de inmediato poniéndose de pie abruptamente, lo que dio por terminado aquel inesperado toque que consideraba prohibido - ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Acaso quieres terminar en el suelo! – exclamó exaltado.  
Ella no parecía escuchar y fue a acercarse a él nuevamente, había fuego en sus ojos y una determinación que comprendía solo decía una cosa, deseaba caer bajo aquel letárgico estado, en el que ella se volvía presa de no sabía que terrores ¿Por qué desearía Tauriel eso? sin embargo y pese a la resistencia que él estaba mostrando, la joven parecía decidida a cumplir con aquella tarea, intento alejarse de ella, pero una de las sillas le hizo trastabillar y entonces aprovechando el descuido Tauriel estiró el brazo y lo sujeto con fuerza del brazo, mientras la ardiente flama iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en duda. Él se detuvo a observar lo inevitable, dentro de unos segundos ella terminaría en sus brazos y le agradaba tenerla ahí; aunque preferiría que por una vez ella estuviese consciente. Esta vez no le tomaría por sorpresa y con el brazo libre la atrajo hacia él esperando el momento en que se desvaneciera…  
Pero no ocurrió.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – le escuchó decir a la chica. Entonces si comenzó a poner resistencia entre sus brazos.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? – habían pasado ya más de dos minuto y ella seguía despierta – ¿Por favor explícame qué es lo que querías lograr con esto?... puedes confiar en mí Tauriel, no te he dado suficientes muestras de que soy alguien en quien puedes confiar… -  
\- Es solo que no puedo… - dijo mientras un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta – No… no lo sé… siempre ha funcionado… siempre regreso a ese lugar… - dijo incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de suceder y las implicaciones que traería a su vida semejante hecho. Las visiones habían desaparecido. Era libre, por fin era libre de aquel horror, de recordar la tristeza, de ver la muerte de sus seres queridos y comprendiendo eso no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a resbalar por sus mejillas.  
\- No llores… Tauriel – dijo separándose de ella lo suficiente como para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas.  
\- Esto ha sido un error… será mejor que me vaya… - dijo en un susurro. Quedarse ahí un instante más, era algo demasiado arriesgado para su propio bien.  
\- Estoy seguro de que cuando salgas por esa puerta todo volverá a ser como antes, te esconderás de mí… -  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Retenerme aquí a la fuerza? –  
\- Jamás haría eso… pero tal vez pueda convencerte… -  
El chico entonces aflojo su abrazo y con delicadeza le obligó a verle a los ojos, el se deleitaba deslizando su mirada de sus suaves labios al verde mar que parecía nublado por las lágrimas que aún no terminaban de asomarse. Tauriel en vano luchaba por ocultar su rostro de él, sabía que estaba perdida y al acceder a entrar a su casa era su perdición, como había adivinado sus ojos se resistían a apartar la mirada de aquella oscura mirada que caracterizaba a Kíli Stone. El lentamente fue cerrando el espacio entre ambos, hasta el punto en que él pudo percibir su cálido aliento y el aroma que sabía bien le pertenecía solo a Tauriel Greenleaf. Ella parecía resistirse a lo que su cuerpo deseaba, sus labios se preparaban al encuentro de los besos del joven, mientras su cabeza se rehusaba a caer presa de los encantos del joven moreno, sin embargo su presencia era embriagadora y en un momento de debilidad le bastó con apartar uno de los mechones rebeldes del chico para aceptar su derrota y abandonar todas sus razones.  
Ese inesperado e inconveniente beso era tan necesario para ella… justo como lo recordaba, esencial y extraordinario, había soñado con ese beso en el bosque durante interminables noches y el hecho de que estuviese pasando ahora, era algo que seguramente lamentaría después.  
\- ¡No Kíli! – Reuniendo los retazos de su predicamento terminó separándose de él. Debía ponerle fin a esos sueños – ¡Esto no está bien! -  
\- Yo te quiero Tauriel… ¿Dime porque no podría hacerlo? -  
\- ¿Me quieres? – aquello le parecía irónico pues ella sabía lo que sentía por él y sabía que aquello estaba destinado a jamás suceder, aunque en su interior se encontraba impresionada ante semejante revelación. Kíli Stone la quería y ella a él, más aún así tomó la iniciativa de alejarse de él lentamente, no quería dar ocasión a que el volviera a besarla, sería demasiado insensato permanecer tan cerca de él ahora que sabía la verdad.  
El se percató de su huída y fue a tomar su mano – Sí y sé que tú también… No puedes negarlo Tauriel, no vas y arriesgas la vida para salvar a cualquier chico ¿cierto? –  
\- Era lo correcto… hice lo que tu habrías hecho por mí – repitió sin poder verlo a los ojos – No fue nada en verdad… -  
\- Tauriel soy yo, Kíli, aquí no está Bilbo, ni Fili, ni Legolas, puedes decirme la verdad… - dijo sosteniendo su mentón, obligándola a verle a los ojos.  
Ella se mantuvo firme y pese a que en su cabeza deseaba correr a sus brazos, se mantuvo erguida suplicando no mostrarle sus sentimientos al apuesto joven frente a ella.  
\- No quería que murieras… tienes tanto que hacer y una familia que te ama… yo solo no quería perderte… no era justo… - dijo mientras su voz iba perdiendo fuerza y seguridad. Lo que él rápidamente notó pues se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.  
\- Aquí estoy Tauriel… sigo vivo gracias a ti – enjugó sus lágrimas y beso su mano con ternura – Soy tan afortunado… de que la chica más linda y valiente cuide de mí… -  
\- No es para tanto… - dijo sonrojándose, mientras permanecía inmóvil eludiendo su mirada, se aferraba a mantener la distancia y así, tal vez, el no descubriría lo afectada que se sentía por semejantes palabras – El mundo sin duda habría perdido a un joven fuerte y valiente, con un gran corazón… – dijo intentando devolver el cumplido.  
Se encontraba en medio de la cocina y el tiempo parecía suspendido en aquel lugar. Ella podía sentir su calor y deseaba tanto sentirse segura en sus brazos, pero aquello definitivamente no debía pasar. Él estaba disfrutando de su cercanía y del dulce aroma que desprendía su cabello, deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y volver a besarla, pero ella seguía sin explicar a que se debían sus temores. Afuera la nieve arreciaba golpeando los cristales con fuerza, sin embargo ahí en esa habitación dos jóvenes permanecían ajenos a las tormentas que aún estaban por llegar a la ciudad.  
\- En verdad debo marcharme… - dijo ella, rompiendo aquel hechizo – Es inútil y en verdad creo que ya no importa, además tú necesitas estudiar y yo debo aclarar mis ideas –  
\- Sigues sin decirme a que has venido… y presumo que tiene mucho que ver con tus extraños desmayos, los que al parecer han desaparecido. Por favor Tauriel, si en algo me aprecias, por favor explícame que es lo que no entiendo… –  
\- Oh por todos los cielos… -  
\- Tauriel me estás preocupando… no puedes negarme que algo te ha estado sucediendo desde ese día en la universidad… puedes confiar en mí -  
\- Por favor siéntate y escúchame hasta que terminé… solo intenta comprenderme… -  
El chico siguió las instrucciones de Tauriel y se sentó de nuevo en el comedor. Ella parecía nerviosa, ansiosa, probablemente lo que sea que fuere a decirle no era algo sencillo y estaba relacionado con sus extraños desmayos, hasta ahora ella había intentado no mencionarlos e incluso se resistía a hablar con él sobre ello, pero había ido hasta ahí para tocarlo y entrar en ese extraño trance, escucharía atento, pues al parecer esos extraños desmayos significaban algo más y deseaba por fin descubrirlo.  
Tauriel se detuvo frente a él y comenzó a narrarle lo que había sucedido desde el primer día que se vieron.  
\- Ese día en la universidad yo intentaba escapar de ti, justo esa misma mañana me habías visto matar a esa criatura y temía que pudieras reconocerme, así que intente tomar otro camino, pero el gentío que había en la plaza terminaron por lanzarme justo en tu camino, era algo que odiaba, caer frente a todos y en ese momento, cuando vi que inevitablemente había caído sobre ti, llegó de golpe un frío y una obscuridad que nunca sentido, caía, me sentí caer a la infinita nada, cerré mis ojos para evitar ver donde caería, pensé que moriría y sin embargo no fue así. Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en un bosque, era de noche y viajaba sobre un caballo, frente a mí había dos figuras, que tras unos segundos se acercaron a mí y me depositaron en el suelo. Uno de ellos era mi padre, sus mismos ojos y su nariz recta y afilada… - su voz pareció quebrarse pero se recompuso inmediatamente – Luego mi madre, su cabello largo y rojizo como el mío, su misma sonrisa, excepto por esas extrañas ropas que parecían salidas de una película medieval y esas largas y delicadas orejas que se asomaban de entre sus cabellos. Entonces todo giró rápidamente y lo siguiente que vi eran sus cuerpo fríos sobre el suelo, cubiertos de sangre… corrí y caí cerca de un lago… pude verme y ahí estaba yo otra vez de siete años… había vuelto a perder a mis padres en unos segundos… y fue un duro golpe para mí -  
\- Por eso reaccionaste así… pensé que te había lastimado o humillado frente a tus amigos… llevaba apenas un día de llegar a la universidad… -  
\- Ojalá hubiese sido eso… - la sola mención de sus padres hacía que las lágrimas volvieran a asomarse en sus ojos.  
Sin importarle nada la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Has estado viendo a tus padres cada vez que te desvaneces? –No podía ni imaginar cuanto estaba sufriendo Tauriel con aquellas visiones de la muerte de sus padres y para su desgracia él era el causante de semejante dolor. Desearía ser más letrado, quizás Fili o Thorin sabrían que palabras emplear en circunstancias como esas, porque él solo se limitaba a abrazarla con fuerza intentando borrar por un momento esas horrendas imágenes.  
Ella hizo por zafarse de su abrazo, pero ciertamente aquello se sentía tan bien y el cedía tan poco que prosiguió su narración entre los fuertes brazos de Kíli – No han sido solo mis padres… he visto un mundo paralelo o el pasado según entiendo ahora… cada vez que entraba en contacto contigo podía ver diferentes escenas donde me encontraba con mi padrastro y luego en otra con Legolas… todo tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a lo que me ha pasado en la vida. Thranduil era el rey del lugar donde llegué, me permitió vivir en su casa, pero no como su hija… Legolas es tan hábil y amable conmigo como lo era antes, ambos pertenecíamos a la guardia del rey, solo que él era un príncipe y yo una simple capitana de la guardia… y luego… - las palabras parecían no querer salir y observó el rostro del joven que esperaba con ansias cada palabra, parecía dar por hecho que todo lo que saliera de su boca debería ser tomado con seriedad y ello le animó a terminar la frase que quizás acabase por revolver más su confundida cabeza - Luego apareciste tú justo en medio del bosque… -  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Estás segura? –  
\- Si, tú y toda la compañía de tu tío se encontraban dentro de aquel inmenso bosque, solo que a punto de ser devorados por unas arañas gigantes y yo… bueno yo te rescaté de esa enorme araña… te llevé a los calabozos del rey y luego [pase una agradable velada contigo]conversamos sobre estrellas y lunas… se que te parecerá una locura pero estoy segura que eras tú y al mismo tiempo no lo eras… medias apenas el metro y medio y llevabas el cabello largo y desaliñado, portabas un arco y espada, pero al escucharte hablar me pareció que en verdad eras tú… tan alegre y enérgico… recuerdo que Legolas les llamó “enanos” y según entiendo nosotros éramos “elfos” ¿te suena eso? –  
\- Si… esas bestias hablaban de una elfa y un enano… ¿Se estaban refiriendo a nosotros? – Kíli aligeró su abrazo para contemplar su rostro y ella aprovecho para poner distancia de por medio, sin embargo él la siguió permitiéndole moverse en la habitación.  
\- No lo sé a ciencia cierta… pero todo apunta a que así es… -  
-¿Y entonces que paso? –  
\- De una manera ustedes consiguieron su libertad e imagino que emprendieron el largo camino a casa… me pareció que el nombre era algo así como Erebor, ubicada bajo la montaña solitaria –  
\- La herencia de mi tío Thorin… ese lugar se llamaba Erebor… - Apenas daba crédito a lo que la chica decía, aquello más bien parecía salido de un sueño, de hecho hablar de duendes, enanos, orcos, ya sonaba a historia fantástica, pero él conocía de primera mano que aquellas cosas no eran producto de la imaginación de la chica, él mismo había sido herido por una extraña flecha que casi le había arrebatado la vida y aquello se había sentido muy real.  
\- Si… ese mismo lugar… -  
\- Entonces todo está relacionado… es verdad que hay algo más que las simples tierras en ese lugar – Se quedó inmóvil ante la fuerza de esas palabras. Tauriel sin embargo continuó rondando la sala, estaba dándole tiempo para procesar lo que ella había descubierto hace semanas, una leve chispa le animaba a acercarse, pero la razón le indicaba que mantenerse alejada de él era su única salvación. Cuando el efecto del asombro pasó, Kíli tomó un mapa viejo que tenía bajo un montón de libros de derecho empresarial en varios volúmenes y tirándolos sobre el suelo, colocó el mapa sobre la mesita de la sala, seguramente inspeccionando algo sobre la reciente información obtenida. Entonces volvió a hablar en voz suave pero firme, seguramente aquello parecía no turbar al joven en el sentido de creerla una loca, de hecho le creía y eso parecía ser muy bueno, hasta que recordó que todavía no había compartido con él toda la información.  
\- Espera Kíli… - se acercó al chico que inspeccionaba con avidez el viejo mapa - Debes escucharme, aún estoy lejos de terminar – tragó saliva y tomando la poca determinación que le quedaba para terminar la historia, prosiguió deseando no revelar más de lo que deseaba - Antes de que escaparas de nuestro territorio tú fuiste herido con una flecha obscura y entonces supe que tu destino era la muerte… la Tauriel de ese lugar se debatía entre seguir tus pasos y permanecer bajo la protección del rey… pero al final escapo para asesinar a los agresores y en esa búsqueda supo que había una pequeña esperanza de salvarte. No parecía ser su meta principal, así que emprendió su objetivo junto con Legolas, la cacería le orcos los llevó justo hasta la ciudad del lago, creo que la llamaron Esgaroth… ahí fue donde les encontramos trepando techos de las casas en medio de la noche y con una impresionante muestra de agilidad y poder les vi acabar con ellos… entonces fue que ella se dio cuenta que el destino le había llevado a ti nuevamente… sé que deseaba salvarte, pude sentirlo y escucharlo tan claro, solo que el deber siempre parecía ir por sobre los deseos personales y ya se marchaba para seguir a ese Legolas cuando apareció otro enano que me pareció es amigo de tu tío… llevaba en sus manos una hierba y en un sorprendente acto de luz y calor te había salvado, vivirías –  
\- La misma luz y calor con la que tú me salvaste… ¿Verdad? -  
\- Sí, de una forma que no puedo explicar conseguí esas hierba, pero en cuanto volví al hospital y me paré frente a ti, yo sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, de alguna forma las palabras brotaron de mí como un canto que fuese enseñado hace mucho y olvidado con el paso de los años… en verdad fue una suerte haber encontrado la forma de salvarte, porque me negaba a aceptar el hecho de verte morir de esa forma, no era justo que murieras mientras yo estaba a salvo… ella salvo al joven enano por sentimientos más elevados que los míos… se que había muchas dudas en su corazón, mientras que yo solo deseaba salvarte a ti porque te… - enmudeció.  
\- ¿Sí? -  
De pronto la cercanía con él era asfixiante, como si consumiera todo el aire de la habitación, la atracción hacía él era casi palpable y ella estaba demasiado cerca como para percibir el calor que emanaba - Eres un buen compañero de batalla… - conjugando una oración muy diferente y mucho más clara en su cabeza – Tú familia te necesita y muy a pesar de mis deseos de que no intervengas, reconozco que necesito de tú ayuda, te debía la vida y era una forma de compensártelo… yo soy esa elfa capitana de la guardia a la que se le prohíbe dar su simpatía a un valiente y sonriente enano de las montañas azules… algo que no es tan diferente en la realidad… -  
\- No Tauriel, tu ya no eres esa elfa ni yo ese enano… ¿Qué no lo vez? es una segunda oportunidad… nuestra oportunidad… - dijo mientras atrapaba sus delicadas manos entre las suyas – Yo no tengo miedo mi querida Tauriel… voy a enfrentar a mi familia, te quiero a mi lado y ellos no pueden mandar sobre mi corazón… nunca lo han hecho… -  
\- Kíli me odian… y no soportaría ser la culpable de que tengas problemas con tu familia, ellos te aman… hubieras visto sus rostros mientras esperaban tu muerte… -  
\- Se que sufrieron, pero no puedo vivir para ellos, yo deseo estar contigo y tu eres parte de mi felicidad… solo deben conocerte y comprenderán que es lo que veo en ti… -  
\- Mi familia tampoco estará muy feliz por esto… seguramente mi padrastro dirá… - Kíli fue a poner un dedo en sus labios.  
\- Mi familia y la tuya seguramente no aprobarán esto y me encantaría que lo hicieran, pero siendo realista es algo poco probable… creo que ahora lo único importante es saber si puedes vivir con ello, porque yo si lo estoy… ¿Qué dices? –  
Por un momento su vida, todos los momentos tristes, las lágrimas, las noches sin dormir y el dolor que había conocido en su vida pasaron frente a ella, luego el futuro, el que ella había soñado apenas cumplió trece años, su vida lejos de Mirkwood, en su propio hogar y bajo sus propias reglas parecía lejano, pero él ahora estaba ahí… quizás las cosas fueran a ser difíciles, pero cuándo habían sido sencillas, no podía negar que había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos hacía él e ignorarlos sería un peso más grande que todas las tragedias por las que había atravesado en vida.  
\- ¡Si! Quiero la oportunidad de estar contigo… no se a donde vaya a llevarnos esto, pero te prometo que mientras dure, voy a hacerte muy feliz… -  
\- ¡Querida esto va durar toda una vida! Así que prepárate –

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayas disfrutando tanto como yo...  
> se que Tauriel puede ser algo indecisa pero el temor y su pasado la han dejado marcada muchas veces... gracias por tu comentarios y aprecio sus consejos


	33. Un nuevo día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa... se me había secado el cerebro en mis otras historias y esta no había entrado a revisión... gracias por seguir aquí y espero les agrade este capítulo. Se que no es muy favorecedor para las fans de Legolas, pero todo llegará a buen término o al menos las cosas se realizarán hasta acercarse al final de la historia.

Capitulo 32  
Un nuevo día

Se movió y por un instante creyó que caería al vacío, se encontraba dormida en una cama amplia y cómoda dentro de la inmensa habitación del departamento de Kíli Stone. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo y el efecto de un mareo no se hizo esperar, el lugar se encontraba ahora bañado por la luz, supuso que habían olvidado correr las cortinas, el cansancio les había vencido a ambos tras aquella larga noche.  
Enumero los hechos que habían acontecido la pasada noche, no eran pocas cosas y el golpe de aquella revelación le había hecho percibir las cosas de una forma distinta, como si estuviera en terreno desconocido, junto con la leve sensación de que había alterado el curso de los eventos, no sabía cómo pero de todas formas le tenía un tanto intranquila.  
Sacudió la cabeza y observó al chico que entraba a la habitación portando esa arrolladora sonrisa que adoraba.  
Decidida a mantenerse tranquila y optó por un panorama más esperanzador, dejó atrás sus temores y se lanzó a la tarea de aprender a comportarse como una chica que estaba enamorada y que a la vez era correspondida. Esperaba no llegar a ser como esas chicas que se la pasaban colgadas del brazo de su novio pidiendo ser única razón de su existir. Por lo que cuando él fue a sentarse en la cama, se limitó a sonreír gentilmente, aunque en realidad deseaba besarlo, solo que se sentía un tanto torpe por ello, el le había confesado horas antes que la amaba y ahí estaba ella, pegada a la cama, indecisa por no saber bien como actuar y no ayudaba mucho que él no dijera, de hecho la observaba atento, como si intentará descifrar que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. La habitación se llenó del silencio, ella comenzaba a ruborizarse bajo el calor de su mirada y el parecía estar grabando ese recuerdo en su memoria. Entonces ella bajo la vista y de inmediato sintió su cálida mano tomándole de la barbilla con cariño hasta que quedaron frente a frente, sus ojos pasaron de sus labios a clavarse en las pequeñas motas doradas que decoraban sus ojos obscuros mientras capturaban la luz del sol. Sin necesidad de hablar ella fue a cerrar los ojos anticipando lo que venía y fue glorioso, ella necesitaba tanto ese beso como él.  
\- Buenos días hermosa… dijo rosando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano - ¿Dormiste bien? -  
Ella se quedó quieta cuando el terminó el beso. Se sentía adormecida, como en un sueño. Desde luego no era su primer beso, ni mucho menos el primero que le daba Kíli Stone, pero a la luz del día aquello resultaba todavía ser más encantador.  
Respondió mecánicamente. Había conversado hasta tarde, sobre ellos y muchas cosas más… pero las marcas bajo sus ojos, no se debía exclusivamente a la hora de dormir – Si… no ha sido nada, un mal sueño solamente.  
Mintió.  
\- Espero no haberte abrumado con todo lo que dije anoche… es solo que no deseo malentendidos entre nosotros -  
La conversación había tomado varios rumbos, al parecer el chico estaba preocupado por el resultado de sus acciones en el logro de ver cumplidas las de su familia. Según Kíli, su familia había encontrado un cabo suelto en la infranqueable excusa del alcalde por encontrar viejos archivos “extraviados”, los cuales les permitirían tener la posibilidad de recuperar las tierras de las que habían sido despojadas hace varios años y una vez hecho eso, entonces su tío planeaba regresar a la minería, justo como lo había hecho su padre y abuelo. Ella comprendía perfectamente lo importante que era para Kíli lograr sus metas, tanto como terminar sus estudios universitarios y ayudar junto con su hermano en el negocio familiar. Luego de improviso, fue a mencionar a las bestias que casi le mataban, Tauriel no deseaba sacar ese tema a la luz, estaba tan cómodo ahí conversando con él y hablar de ello, le recordaba lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo y las malditas pesadillas que la aquejaban todas las noches.  
\- Estuve pensando en lo dijiste de esas bestias anoche… creo que tal vez deberíamos involucrar a mi tío en ello… sobre todo si Bilbo lo considera prudente –  
\- ¿Crees que vaya a creerte?-  
\- Lo dudo… aunque me gustaría intentarlo… quizás si Bilbo y yo habláramos con él tal vez… –  
\- En cuanto sepa que fui yo quien te dio esa información me parece que lo tomará a la ligera y lo sabes –  
Ella podía ver la duda en sus ojos, su tío nunca aceptaría una noticia como aquella y menos viniendo de ella… lo que le hizo preguntarse como tomaría la noticia de que su sobrino sostenía una relación cercana con la hija de su enemigo.  
\- ¿Estás preocupada por eso o por cómo vaya a tomar la noticia de que estoy saliendo con una Greenleaf?  
\- Por ambas en realidad –  
El joven la abrazo con ternura y le dio un par de besos antes de separarse y mirarla a los ojos. Resultaba irónico que hubiera entrenado desde los diez años con arco y supiera manejar cuchillos y dagas con bastante naturalidad, sin embargo y ese encontrarse desarmada, ahí, entre los brazos fuertes de Kíli se sentía segura. Tal vez estuviera idealizando un poco el estatus del chico, pero así era como se sentía, pocas veces en su vida se había permitido descansar como lo hacía ahora. Desde chica había aprendido a cuidarse sola, a no mostrar sus sentimientos y bajo ninguna circunstancia, a amar algo, porque simplemente no lo merecía, sin embargo la cercanía con ese joven la había vuelto, sino más fuerte, si más humana. Se sentía dichosa de saberlo a su lado y esperaba con toda la fe que era capaz de sentir que aquella sensación, aquel arrebato que sentía cada vez que la besaba o el calor que emanaban sus ojos cuando la veía… estaba enamorada, de eso no había duda y solo suplicaba la oportunidad de hacerlo tan feliz y pleno como él la hacía sentir.  
\- No hay de qué preocuparse, me parece que hablaré con mi tío esta tarde… créeme el lo entenderá –  
\- Eso espero, no desearía causarle otra molestia más a tu familia –  
\- Vamos Tauriel, todo saldrá bien –  
Le tomó la mano y la llevó hasta al desayunador donde ya le esperaban un buen plato servido con un exquisito desayuno. Sintió el gran deseo de pellizcarse y comprobar que seguía durmiendo, pero como sus sueños últimamente no eran tan pacíficos ni agradables descartó la idea de inmediato, aquellas cálidas manos y esa sonrisa que irradiaba calor era tan real como el delicioso aroma a café que inundaba la cocina.  
Resultaba cómico y algo estúpido que hasta hace unas horas ella rehuyera de su solo nombre.  
Que boba Tauriel…  
La luz del sol iluminaba la sala y el comedor, bañándolos a ambos de un brillo especial que a ambos les parecía encantador. Nuevamente el tiempo parecía estar fuera de esa habitación. Había olvidado que había clases, que tenían responsabilidades y por supuesto personas que esperaban saber de ellos desde luego.  
El timbre del celular de Tauriel tuvo a bien recordarles que no estaban solos en el mundo.  
La chica fue a ver la imagen en la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados. Era obvio que había olvidado algo importante… ella aún vivía con su hermano: Legolas.  
Tomo solo unos segundos enfrentar la realidad, cuánto tiempo creía que duraría en esa burbuja, ajena al mundo exterior, lejos de los problemas que ya sabía que tendría en cuanto se supiera el acercamiento que estaba sucediendo entre ellos… mejor ser ella quien le informará de los recientes cambios en su vida y no la lengua bípeda de Haleth.  
\- Hola Legolas… - parecía que el joven apenas la dejaba hablar – Sí lo sé, debía avisarte… es que tenía… no, estoy bien, es solo que… Legolas…no, no es necesario, estoy cerca… - la chica se escuchó intentando sonar relajada aunque sin mucho éxito, su hermano se preocupaba demasiado por ella, obviamente una exageración, pero Legolas siempre se había mostrado así con ella. Tomó aire –Estoy en el piso de abajo… si ese mismo… espera… no soy una niña, ya estoy bastante crecidita para… ¡no te atrevas! – dejo caer la mano y se volvió hacia Kíli que la observaba curioso – Lo lamento mucho, esto no debería suceder así… -  
\- Lo imagino… no te preocupes, hablaré con él, deberá hacerse a la idea de que ahora eres mi novia – terminó con una seguridad que a ella misma le sorprendió. No es que lo considerará fuera de moda… es solo que no esperaba una afirmación como esa, sin embargo inconscientemente sintió unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.  
\- Quisiera ser tan positiva como tú… - dijo observando preocupada la puerta, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera su hermano con deseos de llevársela a rastras.  
Kíli le tomó del mentón y con delicadeza le obligó a verle. La atrajo hacia él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.  
\- Me voy a comportar lo prometo, voy a explicarle lo que siento por ti, lo mucho que te quiero en verdad… sin importar lo que diga mi familia… -  
Tauriel vio convencimiento en sus ojos. Sabía que Kíli haría todo por explicarse, llevaba semanas sufriendo por él, inclusive su hermano lo sabía de primera mano, le había aconsejado alejarse de él, inclusive esconderse del extranjero sin mucho éxito, una fuerza mayor que sus palabras, que ella misma le había llevado siempre a él… lo amaba y ese amor no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera sentido antes. Legolas siempre había estado a su lado, desde el momento en que se conocieron había comprendido que ambos se necesitaban, los dos tenían un profundo vació que solo con su compañía se había visto lleno. Con el paso de los años fortalecieron sus lazos y ahora ella no imaginaba una vida sin su hermano, lamentablemente Legolas parecía haber desarrollado algo más que una simple amistad.  
El golpe en la puerta les anunció que el joven rubio ya se encontraba fuera del departamento.  
\- Debe estar furioso – dijo el moreno – No ha hecho ni dos minutos –  
\- No es dado a esos comportamientos –  
\- Solo con tus novios… -  
\- No, esto es nuevo –  
\- Vaya, supongo que cree que soy un monstruo y ha venido a rescatarte - sentenció irónico.  
\- Algo así –  
Apenas abrió la puerta el rubio empujo la puerta y se adentró en la sala, llevando su rubia cabellera peinada hacia atrás y en sus ojos una fría mirada invernal, las aletas de su nariz se movían a una velocidad impresionante, coronadas por el ángulo extraño que dibujaban sus dos cejas obscuras.  
\- ¡Recoge tus cosas y vamos a casa! – ordenó sin disimular su furor.  
\- Tranquilo, no debes hablarle así a Tauriel – intentó no mostrar lo furioso que le ponía escuchar cómo le hablaba a su novia.  
\- ¡Más te vale no entremeterte Stone! –dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Kíli le sostuvo la mirada con igual intensidad, ese rubio no iba a enseñarle nada nuevo y mucho menos en su casa – Tú no estás en condiciones de exigir nada y mucho menos en mi casa –  
Tauriel se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo, en un intento por tranquilizar la situación. El rubio poso su iracunda mirada a la joven pelirroja y ella le observó con una leve nota de culpa. No iba a justificar sus actos, no había pasado nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, seguía siendo la misma… bueno casi, porque en su interior ya se había instalado el dulce sabor de la esperanza.  
\- Estoy bien, no es necesario que hagas esto Legolas, yo fui quien lo buscó –  
El joven rubio se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro no mostro ningún cambio – A esa deducción he llegado yo solo –puntualizó.  
\- Necesitaba ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había sucedido, era necesario saber cómo terminaría todo esto –  
\- ¡Claro y quedarte en su casa es la mejor respuesta! – Exclamó – Estoy fuera de casa una noche y tú vienes a pasar la noche con este tipo, no sabes lo que han dicho de ti, todo lo que han deshonrado tu nombre… -  
\- Tendrán que disculparse, hablaré con mi familia… tendrán que aceptarlo… –  
\- ¡Stone! Ya le has hecho bastante daño… no te basta con las visiones que le causas… -  
\- Yo ignoraba que sufría de ellas, hasta anoche… -  
\- Y que me dices de las pesadillas que sufre desde que volvió de ese horrendo lugar por rescatarte… los temblores, los gritos que la acosan por la noche… ¿también te dijo eso? –  
Tauriel se sintió bastante tonta. Era obvio que aquel arranque de Legolas estaba impulsado por la preocupación que le daba el saber que había caído sin remedio en las garras del que creía apenas conocía algo y del que en más de una ocasión se le había advertido alejarse. Era obvio que no lo había hecho, el resultado es que desde que le vio algo había cambiado en ella, su mundo antes ordenado y cotidiano se había puesto de cabeza con la llegada de ese extraño joven. Debía ser ciega para no darse cuenta que los dos se soportaban solo por ella, pero aquello era inevitable, se había negado, escondido y aún así los encuentros eran frecuentes bajo la fría luz de las estrellas o los cálidos rayos de sol, algo que le fascinaba en secreto, pues pronto comprendió que era imposible siquiera del nombre de Kíli Stone, entonces sin más dilema había llegado a la conclusión de que sus encuentros más parecían algo deliberado por la mano del destino. ¡Maldición! Ahí estaba ella pensando como una romántica, cuando nunca lo había sido… contempló con verdadera preocupación a su hermano, ella nunca había sido propensa a ese tipo de cursilerías y sin embargo desde que Kíli llegó a su vida ahí estaba ella encontrando una forma, una manera de creer que ella merecía amor. Ahora era demasiado tarde para apegarse a la lógica con que se gobernaba ella o su hermano, era imposible dejar pasar esa oportunidad, ella lo amaba y no alcanzaba a ver hasta dónde, pero una cosa tenía clara, si tuviera que pasar por ese infierno de nuevo, ella bien dispuesta estaba a cruzarlo.  
\- ¡Legolas! – Le interrumpió ella – Deja de comportarte así, no es culp de Kíli, yo tome esa decisión y cargare con la consecuencias de ello –  
Kíli la observó y comprendió, la noche anterior él había dormido en la sala, mientras se había llevado a la chica a su habitación. Ambos habían caído rendidos y creía que todo estaba bien, hasta que notó las pequeñas marcas grises bajo sus ojos, ella había dicho que había sido una mal sueño, pero nunca imaginó que aquello se relacionaba con las acciones que había hecho para que el siguiera con vida. Llenó de preocupación fue a sujetar a la chica de los hombros, deseando expresarle apoyo, aunque ella se había negado a ser completamente honesta con él al respecto… aunque aquello no era nada con lo que él estaba negándose a revelarle.  
//  
Tauriel había intentado calmar al rubio, pero este se mostró poco agradable y dispuesto a escuchar las razones que le unían a ese joven, ya fuera su pasado o el deseo de un futuro con él. Por lo que se despidió de Kíli con un frío beso en la mejilla y una promesa en la mirada que decía que aseguraba verlo pronto. El chico de cabellos obscuro la observó alejarse de él sabiendo que la vería pronto, lo único que le quedaba por ahora era verla marcharse con su hermano, esperando que ella lograra si no hacerlo entrar en razón, por lo menos no fuera a entrometerse entre ellos. En el último minuto ella volvió la vista hacia él y le contemplo con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, parecía como si fuera a decir algo y luego cerró sus labios, el sin embargo no resistió la oportunidad de expresarle con un ligero movimiento de sus labios un “Te quiero” a lo que la chica respondió sonrojándose y volviendo su mirada al frente.  
Permaneció unos minutos más recargado sobre el marco de la puerta. Apenas consciente de lo que acababa de suceder la últimas horas. No era ningún adolescente, su rostro ya no era el de aquel muchacho de antaño, sin embargo ahí con ella no había hecho más que besarla, algo que llevaba semanas deseando volver a hacer, sin embargo lo que antes parecía prohibido, ahora estaba al alcance de su mano, ella le correspondía y gran parte de la noche había charlado sobre lo que sucedió esa noche en el hospital, sin embargo ella se había mostrado renuente a mencionar lo que había hecho para conseguir aquella cura. Ella lo amaba, de eso no había duda, el estaba en un punto en que se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No tendría que representar un problema más tomarla de la mano, acariciar su cabello y mucho menos besar esos dulces labios, que sabían a gloria. Aquello parecía cosa del pasado y no quería pensar mucho en las razones por las que ahora si podía tocarla, sus energías debían seguir concentradas en la búsqueda de aquello documentos por lo que en principio habían viajado a ese lugar… sin embargo ahora no podía sacar de su cabeza a la bella chica que esperaba lo amará muchos años más.  
//  
\- Tauriel ¿Qué sucede contigo?... no te basto con casi morirte y que te trataran como basura por culpa de este tipo y ahora encima te quedas a pasar la noche en su departamento… -  
\- Tenía que hacerlo, era necesario… y tú lo sabes, sabes era lo correcto y volvería a hacerlo sin importar el peligro, sabes que lo haría por ti también… esta es mi decisión, yo quiero estar con Kíli y el también lo quiere… -  
\- Se que volverías a hacerlo, pero no has pensado, no te has detenido a pensar él por qué te sientes tan atraída a él, no crees que todo esto se trate de una ilusión, un truco, no sabemos nada de tus visiones, de esas bestias, del porque solo él las provoca… -  
\- Se han detenido… é-él, bueno ya no están… -  
\- ¡¿Te puso una mano encima ese malnacido?! –  
\- Claro que no. Fui yo –  
\- Oh Tauriel… ¿Qué estás diciendo? –  
\- Yo tenía la intención de saber qué sucedería después de que le salve… necesitaba, ya sabes… conocer el final de la historia… -  
\- Y ya satisficiste tu curiosidad… - Con cada palabra de ella su molestia iba en aumento, todo lo que le decía parecía ser completamente ella y aquello le molestaba más - Tauriel te he dicho que esas cosas son tonterías… -  
\- No, claro que no lo son… aunque como te dije ya no podré saberlo, de una forma que no comprendo deje de tener visiones, el puede tocarme y ya no provoca esos desmayos… se fueron y no sabes lo mucho que me alegra –  
\- Seguro porque ahora que esas bestias y las visiones se retiraron tú tienes carta blanca para dejar que ese chico te ponga las manos encima… - apenas terminó la frase sintió la mano firme de la chica en su mejilla.  
\- De todos… de todas las personas... - respiraba con dificultad a causa del dolor que le habían causado esas palabras – Nunca creí que tu pudieras atreverte a decir algo semejante… ¡felicidades el parecido con tu padre se hace más real cada día! – terminó con cinismo.  
\- Discúlpame… perdóname Tauriel… - fue a tomarle de las manos y no la dejo marcharse – Lo lamento, soy un estúpido… es solo que esta situación me tiene algo alterado… su familia… lo que están intentando hacerle a mi padre… y luego ese imbécil que quiere quitarme lo único que más amo… -  
\- Yo estoy aquí y siempre podrás contar conmigo… -  
\- Lo sé… es solo que me costará algo de trabajo acostumbrarme a verte con él… -  
\- Legolas… - ella le abrazo. Le dolía no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, cuando el siempre había estado a su lado, velando por ella y protegiéndola cuando de sus ex novios se trataba, pero Kíli Stone era diferente y eso hasta él mismo lo había adivinado. No fue más que mirar sus oscuros ojos, ella había encontrado al amor de su vida y él al chico que le arrebataría todo.  
\- Es solo que no quiero que salgas lastimada. Su familia solo viene a despojar las tierras de mi familia y a difamar a mi padre acusándolo con mentiras… - sintió deseos de decirle de apoderarse del corazón de la chica que el amaba, pero qué sentido tendría aquello, Tauriel amaba a ese chico y por más que él lo odiara, prefería mantenerla cerca y cuidarla - ¿Te ha dicho el lo que hará cuando termine la universidad?... ¿va a quedarse o te seguirá? –  
\- Legolas, ni yo misma lo sé, si lo que quieres es que te diga que claro que me gustaría tenerlo a mi lado muchos años, sí, eso es lo que deseo, que vaya a pasar la próxima semana, o inclusive en unas horas solo son ilusiones… pero creo que por ahora podemos hacernos felices –  
\- Mereces más que eso… -  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo, el me quiere y yo le quiero, creo que por lo menos merecemos una oportunidad… -  
\- Espero que valga la pena todas las penas que pasarás por él, te recuerdo que nuestro padre se volverá loco de ira cuando lo sepa… -  
\- Ya he hecho suficientes cosas para agradar a tu padre y ninguna tuvo nunca la oportunidad de satisfacerlo. Esto es algo que deseo muy por encima de todo lo que una vez anhele… compréndeme, no deseo ser rebelde o provocar a tu padre, es solo que de verdad quiero estar con Kíli, el me hace feliz y yo bueno… yo también quiero hacerlo feliz -  
Legolas enmudeció antes la nueva lógica por la que parecía guiarse la chica pelirroja, a quien siempre había considerada metódica y practica, durante más de ocho años esa había sido la Tauriel que él conocía, ahora a sabiendas de que su futuro estaba cambiando parecía encontrarla más animada y con la esperanza de que a pesar de las dificultades, todo estaría mejor.  
\- Solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes tomar mis decisiones, si esto es un error y en verdad espero que no, solo el tiempo me lo dirá… lo necesito, es difícil de explicarlo… pero es que siento como si hubiese esperado este momento por muchos años, como si este fuera el momento preciso y correcto… ¿sabes lo que es eso para mí? –  
\- Que estas perdidamente enamorada de él – dijo cediendo a las palabras de la chica.  
\- Él es tan diferente… y lo necesito, en verdad quiero que permanezca en mi vida y me gustaría pensar que yo puedo hacer algo para devolverle un poco lo que él me da, borrar todas sus angustias y temores, arrancarle unas cuantas sonrisas… claro, creerás que he perdido la cabeza y quizás solo un poco, dudo algún día llegue a convertirme en una de esas ciegas románticas, se que somos diferentes y hay muchas cosas que ambos aún no conocemos del otro, pero deseo intentar saber todo de él y el parece interesado en saberlo todo sobre mí… -  
\- ¿Lo amas? –  
\- Porque quieres atormentarme con esa pregunta… -  
\- Porque quiero escucharla de tus labios… es una necesidad… -  
\- Lamento no poder responderla como quisieras y aunque dudes de mis sentimientos, créeme no dudaría ni un minuto en volver a ese horrendo lugar si con eso pudiera salvarle la vida, aunque no volviera a verme, daría cualquier cosa por verle sonreír aunque no fuera a mí… con todo y eso volvería a hacerlo – observó el inmutable rostro de su hermano y encontró en sus ojos un resquicio de duda – Me temo que si a eso le llamamos amor, entonces supongo que efectivamente amo a Kíli Stone y en créeme que en verdad deseo hacerlo tan feliz como lo soy ahora –  
\- Bien, no es la respuesta que buscó, pero se acerca… me alegra por ti Tauriel – tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró con profunda tristeza en los ojos – Si él te hace feliz, creo que los demás deberíamos serlo también… aunque a mi padre no le agradará nada esto, yo te apoyare siempre y lo sabes ¿verdad? –  
\- Sabía que podía contar contigo… la verdad es que he pensado en eso desde que llamaste y sabes… nunca he obtenido nada para mí de forma sencilla, ya sabes, no soy nada cursi, ni romántica… pero creo firmemente que si esto en verdad es amor va a sobrevivir a tu padre y a su familia –  
\- Entonces no me queda más que desearte buena suerte… –  
\- Creo que la necesitaré – dijo riendo irónicamente.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!  
> ahora bien estamos entrando en un periodo "light" entre Kili y Tauriel, no se confíen las cosas están por alocarse un poco.  
> Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. Espero no tardar mucho para el próximo capítulo ^^  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	34. Sueños y esperanzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kíli por fin han cedido a los sentimientos que habían estado creciendo desde el momento en que se encontraron esa tarde en la universidad, sería complicado describir lo mucho que ambos desean estar juntos, pero este cambio parece desconcertar y agradar de igual manera a la joven Greenleaf quien en ocasiones teme que acontezca lo peor... no te pierdas este nuevo capítulo sobre los sueños y esperanzas que ella desea mantener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza, hay muchas cosas que hacer y aunque hasta ahora tengo escritos más capítulos, la revisión me consume tiempo, y es que las ideas surgen y luego quiero modificar algo... razón por la que tardo. Agradezco su paciencia y espero les guste este capítulo.

**Capítulo 33**

**Sueños y esperanzas**

 

 

\- ¿Haleth?... oh, debes disculparme, ella siempre ha sido una pantalla… no quiero hablar mal de ella ni tampoco que pienses que me he aprovechado de la chica “aunque en realidad lo ha sido un poco” – la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, pero Tauriel se veía determinada a preguntarlo una vez que en la escuela se había corrido el rumor de que ellos estaban saliendo de manera “formal”. Debía aclararlo, porque sabía que la chica no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, llevaba casi medio semestre tratándola como para saber que el status que le daba a la relación con Tauriel parecía ser muy tomada en serio a diferencia de la que siempre había mantenido con ella, y vaya que no era para menos, desde la mañana que se despidieron tras aquella discusión con el hermano de la hermosa pelirroja a la que abrazaba ahora se había mostrado más que cariñoso con ella. La fascinaba demostrarle su afecto dándole un beso en la plaza, antes de marcharse, de hecho, lo hacía en cualquier oportunidad que tenía, la extrañaba la mayor parte del día y sentía un inmenso deseo de estrecharla en sus brazos todo el tiempo, era casi como si fuera nuevamente un chiquillo adolescente y no el hombre maduro en el que se suponía se había convertido – Ella estaba de acuerdo en guardar las apariencias, supongo que según nuestra última charla no le ha parecido mucho que me hayas aceptado como tu pareja –

  
\- Si lo mismo me dijo a mí… -

\- No creo que podamos ayudarla con eso, es algo que debe hacer sola… se que han tenido sus problemas, pero lo superará… -  
Iba a decir que lo dudaba, habían pasado ya varios años de la supuesta “intervención” de Tauriel en la inexistente relación entre ella y Legolas y la chica seguía culpándola de su fallida relación con su hermano, imaginaba que se repetiría la misma historia, con excepción de que esta vez sí estaba considerando sus propios sentimientos hacía el joven que ambas parecían apreciar.

\- Yo te amo a ti y que me llamen anticuado, pero eres mi novia y me gustaría que me tuvieras las mismas consideraciones… aunque si así los prefieres podemos ir más despacio… -

Tauriel enrojeció… aquello parecía ser demasiado precipitado, el chico parecía tan seguro y ella lo sentía, le agradaban cada una de las muestras de afecto del joven, ella misma se había descubierto extrañando su presencia, cada beso, cada mirada y a pesar de ello se resistía a pronunciar las mismas palabras que el joven frente a ella repetía con tanta seguridad y confianza. Quizás aquello era demasiado nuevo, demasiado reciente y desconocido para ella… esperaría… pero a qué, no lo sabía, tal vez pronto lo descubriría se repitió.

\- Así está bien… de hecho me agrada… - Se sintió una boca al no lograr articular una mejor respuesta.

Observó el reloj deseando disminuir el efecto de su pobre respuesta, aquello parecía ser algo que no controlaba y comenzaba a odiar no poder corresponder de la misma manera cuando Kíli decía algo así… alabándola por lo bella que era, esas tiernas y exclusivas miradas o simplemente cuando tomaba sus manos con aquella delicadeza.

Decidida a recomponerse se separó de él con rapidez, aquella sensación era demasiado agradable, resultaban por demás encantadoras y aterradoras por igual, con el poco afecto que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, había desarrollado el temor de acostumbrarse a ello para luego perderlo todo y quedar sumida en las más grande de las miserias… respiró un poco y rogó poder mantener alejadas sus peores pesadillas, sin embargo sintió que su rostro manifestaba un nada delicado rosado en sus mejillas, tenían aún mucho que aprender sobre ella misma.

_Con un demonio Tauriel no eres una chiquilla… contrólate…_

Debía detenerse un poco y parecer más sensata.

\- Ejeeemmm… - carraspeó el joven todavía parado junto al coche – Creo que por lo menos merezco un beso de despedida de mi novia… - dijo mientras una pícara sonrisa comenzaba a tirar de sus perfectos labios.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! – La chica se devolvió apenada ante su falta de costumbre y regreso a darle un decoroso beso que él intensifico a uno más entusiasta – Es algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar rápidamente – dijo sintiéndose flotar.

\- Es bueno oír eso… y aunque preferiría una tarde contigo, creo es conveniente que regrese a la biblioteca, no soy ni cerca tan inteligente como usted señorita y si no lo hago ahora creo que no tendré cabeza para estudiar, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estaré pensando en cuando va a ser la próxima hora en que te vea –

\- Estás exagerando – dijo intentando no sonreír, pero cayó en la cuenta que le resultaba casi imposible esconder su felicidad – ¡Mucha suerte!-

\- Gracias… y no lo olvides Tauriel ¡Te quiero! –

\- Anda vete… no quiero ser la responsable de tus malas notas… -

\- ¡Me voy! – dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia la biblioteca, se quedó observándole cuando le descubrió regresando hacia ella para plantarle un suave beso en los labios – Uno para el camino… - lo que solo hizo arrancarle otra sonrisa a la joven pelirroja.

Le vio marcharse mientras algunos de los jóvenes de la universidad la seguían con la vista, sorprendidos ante semejante escena entre estos dos jóvenes.

No pasó muchos días y casi toda la universidad estaba enterada de la floreciente pareja que conformaban la chica Greenleaf y el extranjero Stone. A la luz de esos hechos poco le importaba la ira que despertaba en Haleth o en su padrastro quien hasta ahora brillaba por su ausencia. La versión simple de los hechos se debía a que estaba feliz y todo parecía ser, sino más fácil, todo se veía distinto, los exámenes finales, los proyectos a entregar, su trabajo en la biblioteca, como antes, las habladuría representaban poco o ningún problema, Haleth había recrudecido sus comentarios y los rumores no disminuyeron, pero simplemente representaban nuevamente intrascendentes, estaba a meses de graduarse y parecía cualquier problema estaba dispuesta a resolverlo sin afligirse, realmente se encontraba sorprendida por su reciente optimismo adquirido, se negaba a pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro en unas horas, días, inclusive si su vida fuera de Mirkwood comenzaba a tambalearse.

De pronto en su cabeza las cosas podían verse a una nueva luz, claro, la que Kíli le proporcionaba a unos días de tenerlo inmerso en su vida, lo que parecía inalcanzable ahora le estaba sucediendo a ella y se estaba acostumbrando muy rápidamente a ello, algunos días lograba dejar atrás sus miedos y daba rienda suelta a sus sueños y esperanzas, sus metas siempre estaban relacionadas con el esperado y anhelado día en que por fin abandonaría Mirkwood y ahora ese sueño ya no sonaba tan tentador, menos si no incluía a cierto joven moreno en ese sueño. Entonces el miedo volvía a raudales, pues amaba con locura al joven Stone, el todavía permanecería un año más ahí… y no quería alejarse ahora que recién comenzaba a conocer algo más acerca de la felicidad, pero por otro lado seguía creyendo que si no abandonaba Mirkwood se quedaría atrapada en ella para siempre.

Solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta y decidió que por primera vez permitiría que aquello quedase siendo un agradable misterio del que no debía preocuparse.

//

La semana se había ido entre sesiones de estudio, café y algo de comida, apenas había visto a Kíli y lo extrañaba bastante. Como había sospechado, los comentarios mordaces no se habían hecho esperar, la mayoría de sus compañeras preferían mostrar lo molesta que estaban ante la “omisión” del hecho de que estaba sosteniendo un tórrido romance con el chico Stone, pues tras el accidente, ella se había limitado a explicar que no había nada entre ellos una y otra vez, y ahora se les veía caminar por los pasillos tomados de la mano y en ocasiones les habían visto dándose tremenda muestra de afecto en los corredores. No es que gustará precisamente de las manifestaciones de afecto públicas (nada más que unos besos), pero olvidaba todo ello en cuanto Kíli la besaba. Ahora que apenas lo había visto en la semana, producto de la urgencia de Kíli por sacar buenas notas, temía darle excusas a Thorin para culpar a su hermosa noviecita de distraerlo de sus estudios. Tauriel se había ofrecido a ayudarle, pero aquella idea murió cuando toda la concentración del chico iba tras sus labios o conversar sobre todo menos del objetivo principal.

Así que esa tarde de jueves tras estudiar en la biblioteca fue a encontrarse con Loreth. Había recibido una llamada importante y aunque deseaba compartirla con Kíli, ya sería hasta que terminaran los exámenes.

//

Estaba sentada en una de las bancas dentro de la sala de periodismo, como siempre Loreth tardaría un poco más de lo esperado, pero ella comprendía, su amiga era sumamente perfeccionista cuando se trataba de su trabajo en el periódico de la escuela y vaya que encargarse de la edición e impresión resultaba ser toda una odisea. No le molestaba la espera, sabía que adentro debían estar todavía su amiga y un grupo de estudiantes comprometidos con la información, a los que ya conocía perfectamente. Ella esperaría, lo que tenía que decirle era algo justamente la clase de cosas que antes jamás hubiera soñado.

La necesidad de actividad le empujo a adentrarse en los pasillos de la solitaria sala, donde reinaba un silencio bastante incomodo. Decidida a no detenerse observó las imágenes que engalanaban las paredes, algunas llevaban años sobre esas paredes, nada más ver la ropa y peinados le presentaban los antecedentes de lo que había sucedido hace varios ayeres en aquel lugar. Se detuvo en un grupo de fotos de los que adivino seguramente debieron ser los fundadores de la prensa de la universidad. Entonces una de ellas llamó su atención, no era demasiado antigua y se detuvo a contemplar a un hombre alto de mirada afable y a su lado una mujer de cabello lacio color de fuego. Eran sus padres en la foto, no había ninguna duda, la única foto que guardaba celosamente no marcaba muchos cambios en ellos, eran los mismos alegres y sonrientes padres que reconocía y entonces un hombre más alto y rubio atrajo su atención. El joven estaba parado justo al centro de la foto, llevaba una camisa formal y un reconocimiento entre sus manos, algo como un trofeo, al parecer Thranduil había sido editor en la escuela y había sido elogiado por su trabajo, junto a él aparecía una mujer delicada y menuda, tan blanca y rubia como él, con unos hermosos ojos azules y sus labios de un delicado color cereza. Sus padres conocían a Thranduil y a la madre de Legolas… hizo memoria a sus visiones y no hubo nada que le mostrará alguna relación.

\- Vaya sí que tengo suerte… vengo aquí para pedir una nota del profesor Moon y me encuentro aquí con la mismísima querida de Kíli… ¿Dónde está tu nuevo perro faldero? –

\- No sé de que hablas… -

\- Kíli… de él estoy hablando –

\- No voy a prestarme a tu jueguito Haleth… -

\- No obvio que no… sino Kíli vendrá a decirme que te deje en paz ¿verdad? –

\- Yo no…-

\- Calla… por una vez en tu vida acepta que te agrada quitarme todo lo que deseo… no te bastó con quitarme a Legolas, ahora Kíli también… definitivamente debes ser bruja, de que otra manera no sé cómo es que los dos estén perdidamente prendidos de tus “encantos”… -

\- Piensa lo que quieras Haleth, me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas… - observó que la joven contenía su furia bastante mal - Es una lástima que hayas puesto los ojos en alguien que los había puesto en mí antes, pero no voy a renunciar a él solo para darte el gusto. Comprenderás que él me quiere a mí y yo a él, y eso no lo vas a cambiar ni tú, ni nadie… -

\- Vas a tragarte tus palabras Tauriel… y vas a pagar por ello, te lo juro que vas a pagar… -

\- Ay ya Haleth, hasta la oficina de edición se escuchaban tus berrinches ¿Acaso no puedes dejar a Tauriel por un momento? - intervino Loreth quien caminaba hacia ellas.

\- Tú que puedes decir entrometida… -

\- Aquí mi amiga se ha tardado bastante en darte una buena paliza… pero cómo verás yo no tengo ningún problema con ello… -

\- ¡Eres una corriente! –

\- Solo desaparece, el profesor Moonlight te está esperando para que cumplas parte de lo acordado en la apuesta… -

Aquello logró dejar boquiabierta a la atractiva joven rubia, quien de mala gana se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la sala.

\- Te lo juro Tauriel, la próxima vez no me detendré y voy a darle una buena bofetada por lo menos… no voy a cansarme de decirte que eso justamente lo que ella lleva pidiendo a gritos desde hace un tiempo –

\- No es necesario, Haleth es de esos perros que ladran pero no muerden… -

\- ¿Estás segura? Porque sus últimas palabras sonaron bastante convincentes –

\- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Terminaste la edición? –

\- Si… pero no quiero hablar de los serios problemas que tuvimos para terminar la edición de fin de año… háblame del chico Stone… que tal besa… no ya sé, mejor cuéntame cómo es en la cama –

\- Loreth, no puedes pensar en otra cosa… -

\- Tauriel, le quitas lo divertido a mi entrevista… nuestras lectoras están ávidas por conocer los movimientos del extranjero… -

\- Bueno no estoy segura de querer compartir dicha información con tus lectoras… pero puede que con mi amiga si –

\- Perfectamente comprensible… pero anda dime, te ha llevado al cielo –

\- Loreth, puede hacerme despegar los pies del suelo con solo un beso… él es… él es por mucho el hombre que no sabía que podía desear -

\- Oh por todos los cielos… me temo que te hemos perdido – la chica pareció detenerse a pensar – ¡Enhorabuena! En verdad estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que algún día perdieras la cabeza por alguien y helo aquí… -

\- Que cosas dices… -

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! no vas a negarlo ¿cierto?- la chica pareció examinarla a profundidad y luego soltó – Estás radiante… el sólo mencionar su nombre hace que te ruborices como una colegiala… ¿no son lindas las mariposas en el estomago? –

\- No las llamaría mariposas… pero debo decir que es una sensación muy agradable… - dijo mientras su rostro volvía a ruborizarse.

\- Ya aprenderás a controlarte… - la chica observó a su amiga con un brillo divertido en los ojos. Rara vez podía observar a Tauriel perdiendo el control de sus emociones y era obvio que todo lo relativo con Kíli Stone podía hacerla perder el dominio de sí misma - ¿Pero no viniste por ello? ¿Qué te preocupa? – dijo intentando ayudar un poco a su ruborizada amiga.

\- Recibí una llamada ayer, el apartamento que solicité está disponible y el dueño quiere que vaya a ver lo del contrato, tengo planeado hacerlo en estas vacaciones… puedes creerlo, es el apartamento que me gustó desde la primera vez que lo vi, la renta es un poco elevada y tendría que ajustarme un poco el presupuesto, pero cuenta con el espacio ideal para un consultorio… está ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, no tiene una gran vista, pero dado mi presupuesto no puedo darme el lujo de pagar algo más caro en la ciudad –

\- Detente, ¿estás diciéndome esto porque…? –

\- Porque de seguir mi relación con Kíli… creo que resultaría muy difícil mantener una relación a distancia –

\- Espera ¿No te estás adelantando un poco? Digo apenas llevas saliendo con él qué… ¿una semana? -

\- Bueno digamos que oficialmente sí, pero… En realidad ha sido mucho más que eso… no sé cómo vaya a resultar todo esto… -

\- Tauriel, Tauriel, faltan unas semanas para terminar el año, unos meses para que te gradúes… porque no solo te relajas y vez como se dan las cosas… digo muchas cosas pueden pasar de aquí al termino del año… quizás el podría acompañarte a ver el piso… tal vez tantear el terreno y hablar un poco sobre ello, no sé… el parece diferente a los demás chicos atolondrados de aquí, sino dime a mí, Kevin sigue pensando que cuando termine se convertirá en un gran diseñador de videojuegos y sin tomar en cuenta que sus padres ya están planeando su inminente partida una vez que se gradué, incluso ha sugerido que podría vivir ahí con él ¿te imaginas?... no sé, creo que si me gustaría pensar en mi futuro, pero no sé si permanecer a lado de Kevin sería ahora lo más conveniente para mí… -

\- Tienes razón… gracias Loreth, verás que voy a seguir tu consejo –

\- Si logras sacar dejar de razonar todo e ignoras las voces de tu padre y las de tu hermano quizás también logres divertirte con un buen acompañante… vamos, disfruta un poco para variar -

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo será muuuuy interesante no te lo pierdas.  
> Hasta la próxima.


	35. Un plan a futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje de Tauriel y Kíli resulta ser un poco más complicado de lo que ella suponía, hasta ahora creía que conseguir todo los que soñó mientras crecía sería fácil de conseguir con esfuerzo y dedicación... ahora daba cuenta que el crecer y enfrentar la realidad no siempre es algo fácil de afrontar, sin embargo una nueva luz en ella le llevará a reflexionar sobre lo que ahora desea en su futuro y eso incluye al apuesto joven que viaja a su lado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten este capítulo... al menos tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo ^^

**Capitulo 34**

**Un plan a futuro**

 

 

** **

 

 

 

 

El camino le parecía tan agradable y diferente a casa. Había menos arboles y el clima inclusive era más gélido que en Mirkwood, la nieve parecía que no había dado tregua alguna durante semanas pues a pesar de que la estación lucía limpia, alrededor de las vías y las calles había una descomunal cantidad de nieve.

El tren comenzó con su acostumbrada rutina de movimientos anunciando a los pasajeros que pronto se detendría y al percatarse de ese movimiento Tauriel se desperezó un poco y comenzó a ajustarse los guantes y el abrigo color miel que acababa de comprar precisamente para ese viaje, le había encantado apenas lo vio y se sintió muy animada a comprárselo más sabiendo que Kíli viajaría con ella. Eso le llevó a recordar a su apuesto acompañante que seguramente había permanecido pegado al asiento en su afán por dejarla descansar casi toda la tarde, simplemente no había podido resistirse y tras una taza de té de jazmín había caído rendida. Ocultando un perezoso bostezo, alzó el rostro para contemplar el rostro del joven moreno que le acompañaba.

\- Me parece que hemos llegado – dijo el chico ajustando la bufanda a la chica que lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes somnolientos aún.

\- Así es… creo que estoy un poco nerviosa… - dijo mientras el tren se detenía por completo.

\- Todo va salir bien, tranquila –

Había sido buena idea invitarlo a ver el posible departamento donde esperaba hospedarse una vez que su vida en Mirkwood terminara. Lamentablemente lo de sus nervios era cierto, claro estos no se debían al miedo de abandonar la vida que llevaba, sino más bien por respirar por primera vez una bocanada de la tan ansiada libertad con la que había soñado todo ese tiempo. Simplemente llegado el momento cerraría esa página de su vida y comenzaría una nueva, una en la que ahora se concedía la oportunidad de fantasear con Kíli. Lucía tan coqueto con ese abrigo azul, le agregaba cierto aire infantil a sus marcadas facciones, ella se encontró si fuerzas para apartar su vista de su rostro, parecía despreocupado e intrigado por la bella ciudad a donde habían ido a parar. Apenas le había comentado sobre la idea de viajar a Mirkwood tras finalizar los exámenes y él había aceptado inmediatamente, ciertamente su rapidez la tomó por sorpresa, estaba preparada para escucharlo decir que analizaría la idea, sin embargo no había sido así, su sonrisa de había hecho más amplia y tras una serie de besos él le había confesado lo feliz que le hacía saber que ella lo necesitaba a su lado, esa misma sonrisa apareció en sus labios al volver su rostro a ella.

\- Se ve bien… vayamos a investigarlo –

Ella asintió sin poder decir algo más. Un leve aleteo se poso en su estomago, estaba emocionada ante la idea de que Kíli estuviese a su lado, una imagen se formo en su cabeza tan rápida como un pestañear, podía verlo como su compañero de aventuras y aquello solo hizo que sus mejillas se cubrieran de un sobresaliente y nada disimulado rubor, que iba seguido del acelerado el latir de su corazón.

Decidida a no llamar más la atención, se concentró en los caminos amplios y limpios frente a ellos y a pesar de la poca gente en las calles, pues ya estaba obscureciendo, disfrutaron saludar a cuantas personas se encontraron por el camino, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades quienes les devolvían con amabilidad el saludo. Para esas horas, inclusive la compañía de la nieve y el viento helado que jugaba con los cabellos de la chica pelirroja, no parecía molestarle. Se dirigían al punto de encuentro con el dueño del piso donde Tauriel esperaba poder establecerse una vez que abandonara Mirkwood. Aquella pintoresca ciudad se encontraba muy lejos de casa o lo que ella hasta entonces conocía como hogar, pero era notable su necesidad por cortar con casi todas las relaciones que la mantenían unida a Mirkwood y las reglas de su padrastro, que bien había valido la pena madrugar y llegar cuando la tarde ya casi se esfumaba. La caminata les resultaba bastante relajante después de casi ocho horas en aquel tren y pese a que habían abandonado la ciudad cuando apenas clareaba, ahora el lugar los recibía iluminando los faroles que anunciaban que la larga noche estaba por tomar el control de la ciudad.

Aquel lugar parecía bastante agradable, si Mirkwood le parecía un lugar lleno de alegres arboles y lindos parques, esta ciudad parecía más concentrada en la antigua arquitectura, la conservación de sus palacios y casas construidas a principios del siglo anterior. Si había arboles, pero en menos cantidades, parecían ser más adictos a los jardines, los anuncios de latón y algunos lugares con luces llamativas que contrastaban con el diseño de los edificios. Ambos habían contabilizado los múltiples museos y galerías de arte que había en aquella ciudad y sin haber terminado de recorrer la ciudad, los dos ya estaban bastante convencidos de que aquella era una buena ciudad donde se podía vivir.

\- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a vivir en un lugar así – dijo el chico frente a la cafetería donde verían al señor Lindir.

Tauriel solo asintió sin pensar mucho en lo que había dicho el, había comenzando a calarle el frío y necesitaba algo caliente de inmediato. Aquel abrigo cumplía perfectamente con la función de hacerla ver muy bien, se ajustaba perfectamente a las partes que ella deseaba resaltar, pero no había pensando mucho en lo que necesitaría para soportar aquel helado lugar. Estaba a punto de decirle lo mucho que se le antojaba ahora otra taza de té o un café cuando Kíli la abrazó con fuerza y tomó sus mejillas con delicadeza.

\- Estás helada… entremos –

Adentró se encontraba un grupo animados de jóvenes que parecía estar disfrutando del calor que se sentía ahí, ajenos a la fuerte tormenta que comenzaba a asolar las calles de la ciudad. Un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente, se acercó a ellos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

\- Bienvenidos muchachos, me llamó Lindir Rivers, actualmente estoy encargado de la compra-renta de departamentos del edificio donde desean alojarse –

\- ¿Cómo lo supo? – contestó Kíli.

\- Bueno, aquí nadie se sorprende por las nevadas que caen en las noches invernales y no pude evitar notar lo sorprendidos que se ven. Disculpen no era mi intención asustarlos y mucho menos ofenderlos –

Tras las breves presentaciones, este les indico una mesa y ambos jóvenes le siguieron. Parecía que el hombre reía poco y vestía demasiado formal para encontrarse entre una cafetería repleta de jóvenes, quizás fuera la ropa lo que le hacía parecer mayor; aunque Tauriel apostaría su arco a que aquel hombre debía rondar apenas los treinta años.

Ajeno a las especulaciones de la joven, Lindir solicitó a uno de los meseros llevar algo de cocoa caliente y les pidió sentarse a la mesa.

\- Bien por lo que tengo entendido en tus correos has estado buscando un lugar para iniciar tu consultorio y a la vez poder vivir en él. Precisamente tenemos el lugar indicado y acaba de desocuparse apenas hace unas semanas –

El hombre siguió describiendo el lugar que parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad: dos habitaciones, una cocina, dos y medio baño, un espacio para el consultorio y se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual tenía ventajas, quizás la vista no era muy prometedora, pero no había muchos giros como el suyo en aquel distrito por lo que parecía ser bastante prometedor.

\- Supongo que será un buen lugar para ustedes – dijo observando a la pareja con interés.

\- Solo sería para mí, él… –

\- Aún me queda un año en la universidad, pero me agrada la idea de vivir en este lugar – intervino tranquilamente.

Tauriel resistió volver el rostro hacia él. Esta vez había escuchado bien, el esperaba ir a vivir con ella tan pronto terminase la universidad y ella estaba secretamente encantada con la sola idea de imaginarlo. Solo atino a apretar su mano y desde entonces la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

Una vez que terminó la entrevista, el apuesto hombre se retiro con la promesa de verlos la mañana siguiente para visitar en persona el lugar donde ella podría vivir, siempre y cuando las cuentas se arreglaran. Lindir no había querido hablar del monto a pagar para poseer dicho lugar, lo que le hacía estar contando números y el alcance de sus posibilidades. Había decidido ir primero a Rivendel porque su esperanza era vivir ahí, en caso de alejarse demasiado de su presupuesto, aceptaría el hecho de que tendría que buscar otro lugar e inclusive otra ciudad.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto curioso.

\- No como quisiera, pero no sirve de nada angustiarme por ahora ¿cierto? –

\- Así es… - El chico se detuvo frente a ella y la obligo a hacer los mismo, temía que aquella angustia estuviera más relacionada con el tema de su anticipado deseo de vivir con ella en ese departamento, que con el hecho de saber si se ajustaría a su presupuesto – Es verdad lo que dije… no tendrías que preocuparte por la renta Tauriel, yo podría ayudarte con el pago de la renta, solo quizás quieras considerarlo… - no quiso profundizar más en el asunto, sabía que el sueño de Tauriel había sido por muchos años el poder independizarse de las viejas ataduras que su padrastro le había impuesto, y él por supuesto no deseaba imponerle su presencia y mucho menos desdeñar su deseo de autonomía. Él solo esperaba que ella encontrara un motivo para invitarle a continuar en su vida una vez que hubiese terminado la universidad.

\- Gracias Kíli… prometo que lo pensaré – “Te amo. Estaría encantada” esas eran las palabras que hubiese querido haber expresado, más sin embargo la cordura y el poco juicio que le quedaban se impusieron, no hacía falta ver lo atolondrada que podía volverse cuando de Kíli Stone se trataba. Y para muestra un botón, apenas habían pasado dos días de iniciado el receso escolar y ella ya se había embarcado en un viaje fuera de la ciudad con el chico que ya todos comenzaba a llamar su “nueva presa”. Realmente no importaba, desde pequeña se había acostumbrado a los diferentes apodos con los que la llamaban “bastarda” o “recogida” cuanto llegó a casa de los Greenleaf, había descubierto que los niños podían ser crueles cuando se lo proponían, ya que según ella había sido el producto del engaño de la madre de Tauriel y el que ahora sería el nuevo alcalde de la ciudad, quien quería enmendar su error. Luego cuando fue creciendo y las chicas de la secundaria la hacían menos por el color de su cabello, pues rara vez podían observarse una cabellera tan rojiza como la de ella, llamándola “ginger” de forma despectiva, debido a su llamativa melena y las pecas que relucían en su nariz y mejillas. La preparatoria no había sido diferente, el hecho de saber que era hermana de Legolas le había traído más problemas con las chicas, ya que él siempre se mostraba por demás comprensivo y bastante protector con ella, lo que le hacía ganarse el apodo de “mosca muerta”, “cabellos de elote”* o “bruja” entre otras peores, y mejor ni recordar las que se había ganado en la universidad. Hasta el día de hoy había aprendido a no prestar mucha atención a esas burlas, sabía que perdería el tiempo tratando de limpiar su nombre y a cambio se había dedicado a obsequiarse una buena opinión sobre sí misma, si intentaban destruirla y acabar con su espíritu, descubrirían que se necesitaba más que unas centenas de ofensas.

Kíli había llegado a su vida, como bocanada de aire fresco y pese a lo mucho que le había costado aceptarlo, ahora estaba disfrutando cada día de su compañía. De hecho con creciente agrado estaba descubriendo lo cariñosa y apasionada que podía ser, el otro día se había descubierto soñando despierta con cómo sería amanecer en sus brazos, o como ella había aprendido a corresponder a los apasionados besos que él le regalaba cuando juraba que llevaban siglos sin verse tras apenas unas horas de su último beso. Pero no solo era pasión lo que despertaba en ella, adoraba escucharlo hablar con tanta pasión de sus convicciones, de su familia y de los sueños que aspiraba alcanzar en unos años más, su miradas podían decirlo todo, su firmeza, su carácter e inclusive como podía derretirla con dulzura, era casi imposible no entender lo que decía el otro sin palabras, algo que parecía difícil de explicar, pero para ellos resultaba sencillo, ya que compartían el mismo sentimiento por el otro: amor. No sabía si era consciente de ello, pero el lograba que una sola caricia encendiera miles de chispas en su corazón, lograba hacerla sentir segura entre sus brazos, como si fuese el lugar donde debería estar y sus labios, esos labios que la besaban de igual forma en una tarde calurosa que en un día lluvioso… podían ser miles y ella nunca estaría satisfecha de ellos.

Estaba a punto de sentirse como la protagonista de esas historias que leía durante su adolescencia, Kili tenía el poder de ponerle el mundo y todas las estrellas del universo con un solo beso, lo cual le hacía pensar que nunca podría compensar esa sensación de elevarse del suelo, su corazón era suyo y no podía ser de otra manera, tarde o temprano ella rompería la barrera que le impedía decirlo lo mucho que lo amaba. Hasta ahora su proyecto no iba como esperaba, había días en que quiso decirlo, gritarlo, sin embargo las palabras se resistían a salir de sus labios, ya arreglaría ese desperfecto, sus miedos y el temor al abandono eran cargas más pesadas de lo que esperaba, solo esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ya que sus vagas esperanzas le invitaban a volar imaginando deliciosas postales que deseaba ver cumplidas en unos años más.

Mientras en la obscuridad de su habitación, cuando el ajetreo de su mente y los sonidos se perdían en la negra noche, el miedo a estar lejos de él, de perderle podía arrebatarle bastantes horas de sueño, no podía ahora concebir una vida sin él, sin sus besos, ni sus sonrisas, todavía quedaban unos meses y estaría junto a él, pero la incertidumbre de lo que pasará al terminar el año podía ponerle a temblar más que una ejercito de orcos. Tristemente reconocía que en su vida las cosas solo podían mejorar un poco justo antes de pasar a cobrarle una gran factura por las risas y los buenos momentos vividos y ante la experiencia le era mejor andarse con cuidado, ya que seguramente su corazón no se repondría jamás de algo así.

//

Llegaron a un modesto hotel frente a un gran jardín ahora cubierto por la nieve y entraron ambos con las maletas que llevaban paseando desde que bajaron del tren. Su estadía en ese lugar se resumía a solo tres días, Kíli necesitaba hacer algo en un lugar medio entre Rivendel y Mirkwood, ella ya no tenía muchas excusas para no dedicarse al próximo evento de la familia Greenleaf, y Legolas, sabiendo sus planes de salir de la ciudad había hecho mucha insistencia en que no tardase en volver a la ciudad. “Thranduil” ella deseaba no tener que presentarse en ese evento, pero como el año todavía no terminaba ella tendría que presentarse como siempre al evento anual y hacer gala de su mejor sonrisa, siendo parte de la gran hipocresía que podía vivirse en esa familia.

Volvió al bonito hotel boutique cuando observó que Kíli recibía la llave de la habitación donde se hospedaría por esas dos noches. El rubor ascendió a sus mejillas, no era una novata en todo el sentido de la palabra, desde el principio había decidido que solo ocuparían una habitación. Ellos eran novios y decidida a demostrarse que si bien, ya había dormido con él en su casa una vez; aunque el dormía en otra habitación, y mucho antes de eso él había dormido a su lado en una vieja choza, ahora que por lo menos estaban hospedados en un cómodo hotel, ambos podrían ocupar la misma cama. Aunque la simple mención de ello hiciera brotar en sus mejillas un rubor demasiado notable.

\- Luces tan linda así – exclamó mientras le tomaba la mano y caminaban por las escaleras.

Ella no pudo decir nada más. Era inútil ocultar el exceso de color en sus mejillas, antes había gozado de falta de iluminación, pero ahora, parecía imposible no delatarse, aquellas escaleras, pasillos, habitación, estaban más iluminadas que el mismo día.

Tragó saliva y se reprendió mentalmente por su comportamiento, aquello era algo que ya había pasado con anterioridad, ella deseaba estar con él, el mismo le había dicho que deseaba vivir con ella, era obvio que no estaba considerando vivir en una habitación apartado de la suya, no, la idea era compartirla y ella lo deseaba, pero no podía controlar su cuerpo que seguía respondiendo de esa forma tan clara, la estaba exponiendo, dejando bien en claro, la poca intimidad que había llegado a tener con sus anteriores parejas y aquello en verdad le perturbaba. Kíli parecía tan experto, tan conocedor y ella simplemente se sentía torpe.

Había sido muy obvio para ella que estaba acostumbrada a que le tomaran la mano, o a despedirse con un tierno o apasionado beso, lo mismo que recibirlo, hablar de su noviazgo con alguien más que no fuera Loreth, aquello había sido superado hace mucho, pero con Kíli era distinto, en su cabeza había momentos en que no sabía bien como responder a ese brillo en sus ojos, ese que irradiaba calor y pasión, no podía negar que lo había visto más de una vez en sus ojos, ella misma lo había visto en los suyos frente al espejo, mientras pensaba en él, era el simple hecho de aceptar que aquello la sobrepasaba, que escapa de su control, el que muchos días atrás le había hecho mantenerse firme y salvarse a sí misma de muchas desgracias, pero una vez más confirmaba que su auto-control quedaba disminuido cuando de Kíli Stone se trataba.

El abrió la puerta y ambos contemplaron la bonita habitación que costaba de un pequeño sofá, una televisión empotrada sobre la pared, una mesita de centro con una florero rebosante de peonías y rosas invernales y justo en el centro, una gran mesa de madera con dos sillas bellamente decoradas a juego con la habitación y más al fondo distinguieron una chimenea amplia envuelta en cristal que ya estaba encendida y frente a esta una amplia cama bastante alta y sumamente acogedora.

\- Por fin llegamos… - dijo la chica intentando sonar tranquila, aunque fracasó miserablemente.

El lugar olía a rosas y a cítricos, algo que les resultaba bastante agradable, quien hubiese pensado que semejante combinación pudiera embotar sus sentidos hasta el punto de hacerle olvidar los nervios previos a subir y entrar por aquella puerta. Sin realmente prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía comenzó a caminar por la habitación prestando atención a los diminutos detalles en los grabados de la madera blanca que decoraba las mesas, marcos y sobre la chimenea. Sólo se hizo consciente de que no estaba sola cuando escuchó que detrás de ella, alguien dejaba caer las maletas.

\- Vaya es un alivio saber que nos dejaron el fuego encendido… - la chica reparo en su presencia y se quedó petrificada, mientras observaba al joven moverse libremente por la habitación, obviamente ajeno a su postura - Por lo menos el frío no será un problema para dormir… ¿Quieres cenar o descansar? –

Por su mente pasaron miles de justificaciones por las que debería responder cenar, no tenía apetito ya que el chocolate y el croissant estaban peleando en su estomago por hacerse notar junto con los nervios que estaban poseyéndola, aún así frente al debate, su boca fue más rápida, porque termino contestando que quería dormir. El chico sonrió y se sentó en la cama, como si quisiera constatar si era cómoda y comenzó a brincar sobre ella. Tauriel aún le contemplaba desde su cómoda posición, un tanto alejada del chico, debía moverse o se vería como una tonta, sin embargo encontró que sus manos se aferraban a la mesa como si de ello dependiera su vida.

\- Vamos ven… - le invitó el joven quien seguía impulsándose sobre la cama, como un niño pequeño – No querrás que vaya por ti ¿verdad? –

Tauriel pensó que era eso precisamente lo que no necesitaba, ahora más que nada se le antojaba mantenerse alejada, más pese a la resistencia que sentía, su pie derecho la traicionó al dar el primer paso en dirección hacia él. Una vez que comenzó, el pie izquierdo pareció actuar por hábito y para cuando reparo en ello, estaba frente a él. Kíli le tomó las manos con esa expresión divertida en los ojos y la sentó junto a él.

\- ¿Nunca has hecho esto? – dijo con una sonrisa picara. Demasiado para su propio gusto, lucía tan apuesto y ella era una pésima actriz, debía parecer estar enferma o al menos tener una expresión bastante extraña.

\- ¿Brincar en la cama?... no, no era una costumbre brincar en las camas de mi padrastro, tenía formas de enterarse de todas las cosas que hacíamos… realmente ahora que lo pienso, Legolas y yo [más bien yo] aprendimos de mala gana a no hacer ese tipo de cosas… - estaba a punto de decirle que quedarse sin cenar, había sido el menor de sus problemas en esa casa.

Él le acarició la mejilla con ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hoy no estás en casa de tu padrastro – y comenzó a moverse como lo había hecho antes de su llegada. Ambos terminaron brincando y tras unos segundos ella había olvidado esa vieja herida del pasado, borrada sin duda por la risa que fluía a través de ellos. Apenas era consciente de la cercanía de Kíli y de buena gana su anterior nerviosismo había desaparecido, ahora lo contemplaba con alegría y gratitud, pues solo él hacía que algo tan sencillo lograra borrar los oscuros recuerdos de su pasado

– Me parece que lo mejor será irnos a descansar – el chico se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce y largo beso de despedida, entonces terminó y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Saldré por unos minutos, así podrás prepararte para dormir – dicho eso abandonó la habitación.

Ella permaneció en la cama aún. Seguramente el había notado su palidez, el temblor incontrolable de sus labios hasta que él los beso y lo nerviosa que estaba, como si el fuese una criatura salida de una pesadilla y ella le temiera… debía ser frustrante que su propia novia tuviese miedo a intimar con él.

Se puso de pie y sin decir palabra se puso la ropa de dormir, ahí frente al espejo contemplo el reflejo que le devolvía este, sus ojos brillaban y no lucían cansados, el temblor en sus labios había desaparecido tras aquel beso, de hecho se sentía casi en control de sí misma, pero sus mejillas seguían luciendo un exagerado atractivo color rosado. Maldijo en voz alta frente al espejo, molesta por la falta de control sobre sí misma, quizás de estar en casa le hubiese gustado golpear algo, pero ahí solo se limitó a apretar fuertemente el lavabo hasta que los nudillos volvieron a ponerse blancos, tras unos minutos se obligó a recuperarse, no podía quedarse oculta por siempre en el baño, Kíli también querría descansar y era justo que lo hiciera, después de todo la que había propuesta la idea de una sola habitación había sido ella. Una vez que asimilo y acepto su error, se lavó el rostro y se dispuso a dar con valor la cara. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo y cuando salió fue a meterse a la cama sintiéndose bastante estúpida por actuar como una chiquilla.

Afuera no había señas de Kíli.

Se sentó en la cama esperando que él regresara y al ver que no volvía se puso en pie para buscarle. Apenas fue abrir la puerta cuando él ya entraba por ella.

\- Creí que necesitarías algo de tiempo – dijo a manera de excusa.

\- No era necesario que salieras – respondió sin pensar.

Él la observó lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad y sintió que el rubor volvía con más fuerza a su rostro.

\- Bien, a dormir –

Ella se encamino hacia la cama rígida y se metió entre las sábanas que olían a lavanda. Espero que el chico hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo le vio entrar al baño y después de dos minutos regreso al dormitorio para dirigirse a su maleta y sacar una bolsa de dormir que pronto acomodo en el piso y sin esperar más se echó en ella. Tragó saliva y observó como él se acomodaba ahí sin reprochar nada ¡Por todos los cielos, ella era quien lo había invitado, ella misma había hecho las reservaciones y ahora le iba a dejar dormir en el suelo! -¿En el suelo Tauriel, vas a dejarle dormir en el suelo? – no importaba que estuviese alfombrado, no dejaba de ser suelo. Aquello pareció dar fin a sus estúpidos nervios y se puso al borde de la cama resuelta a solucionar el problema en el que ella misma se había metido.

\- Kíli… ven a dormir a la cama, el suelo es muy incomodo y frío – dijo sabiendo perfectamente que aquello él ya lo sabía.

Le observó escudriñando su rostro, parecía dudar si aquello era una buena opción y ella temió haber errado otra vez. Quizás ya le había ofendido con aquel ataque de nervios, quizás el había leído su confusa actitud y creía que era prudente permanecer ahí. No podía explicar que fue, pero en el fondo lejos de sentir alivio, fue algo parecido a la decepción. Comprendiendo que él no iba a subir con ella a la cama, apago la luz, solo llenándose del calor que irradiaba la chimenea en donde seguían bailando las llamas.

\- ¿Estás segura? No quiero incomodarte… - dijo tras varios minutos.

\- Claro que no… vamos te he separado lugar – golpeando suavemente la cama a manera de invitación.

Él se acomodó a su lado y jamás habría adivinado como sería su vida después de ello. Apenas ocupó el espacio junto a ella, pudo sentir su aroma y el calor que irradiaba su fuerte cuerpo, era como si le envolviese y no hubiese nada más fuera de ello. Tratando de ignorar aquella sensación se hundió en su almohada esperando conciliar el sueño, pero este tardaría en llegar, sobre todo si seguía la línea que sus pensamientos comenzaban a tomar. ¡Kíli Stone estaba en la misma cama y ella misma lo había invitado a entrar ahí! Nunca antes hubiera imaginado semejante atrevimiento pese a sentirse una “joven liberal” aunque a la luz de los hechos, era obvio que no podía considerarse una de ellas, seguramente Loreth o esa insoportable Haleth, sin embargo encontró reconfortante que el joven a su lado parecía sentirse igual que ella.

\- Dulces sueños Kíli – expresó tímidamente, tal vez no podría dormir, pero él sí podría conseguirlo, si sentía que a ella le habían abandonado sus extraños nervios. Después tomando la iniciativa se volvió hacía él y le imprimió un beso sobre la mejilla, para luego volver a su lugar de la cama, apenas le había tocado y sentía que su manos todavía ardían por el contacto de su piel caliente.

\- Descansa cariño – dijo en tono alterado.

Deseaba dormir. Ella imaginaba una vida con él, apenas esa tarde él había mencionado la idea de vivir con ella y aquello era más de lo que habría pedido, en verdad se le antojaba mucho, por lo mismo no se imaginaba su comportamiento de hace unos minutos. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, imagino su caminata por esa ciudad, tomados de la mano, sonriendo, observando juntos el cielo estrellado cada noche, todas las noches. Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba porque su cuerpo se fue relajando y con ayuda del cansancio fue quedándose dormida sin saber nada más de ella.

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer... quizás parezca que doy muchas vueltas al asunto entre Kíli y Tauriel, pero esperen todo a su tiempo... si no lean mis otras historias y se darán cuenta que todo llega a su debido momento ^^  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	36. Capitulo 36 Entre tus brazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kíli siguen en Rivendel, esta es la mañana del día siguiente... ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un siglo sin escribir... mis vacaciones llegaron y se fueron sin novedades, pero como prometí ponerme al corriente con mis historias aquí esta este corto pero interesante capitulo... ¡espero lo disfruten!

Capitulo 35

Abrió los ojos con fastidio, la habitación estaba en silencio y deseaba seguir durmiendo, la alarma seguramente no tardaría en sonar y así comenzaría un día más. Se movió sobre la cama para contemplar la ventana más próxima y descubrió que el frío no parecía haber dado tregua alguna y aquello solo le incitó a no abandonar la cálida cama, era casi como si hubiese dormido cerca del calentador.   
Volvió a meterse entre las cobijas, aprovecharía el máximo el tiempo y volvería a intentar dormir, entonces cuando una gran y cálida mano emergió de entre las mantas y fue a posarse su pecho se quedó inmóvil.  
Kíli… Kíli Stone estaba en la cama con ella… por todos los cielos, como había podido olvidar eso. Sus sentidos despertaron y descubrió con vergüenza que ya no podría seguir durmiendo, no al menos con la misma tranquilidad que pretendía hacerlo antes. De inmediato notó el peso sobre el colchón, como podía ser tan tonta como para ignorar su presencia. Estaba boca abajo con la espalda completamente desnuda, su rostro descansaba sobre la almohada tranquilamente lo que daba un aire infantil y su mano, su bien formado brazo descansaba sobre su pecho. Su respiración no había cambiado, el seguía dormido mientras ella era completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Intento alejarse y solo logró que su mano se cerrara en uno de sus senos. Tauriel sintió que el calor de su cuerpo debía añadirle el rubor que sin duda ya tenía su rostro.   
\- Kíli… - susurró, no tenía deseos de despertarlo, pero si se movía seguramente conseguiría aquello.  
El joven se movió entre sueños y lo observó sonreír mientras ajustaba su agarre en ella. No le estaba haciendo daño, apenas la tocaba, pero ella era demasiado consciente de su toque y aquello no lo encontraba para nada desagradable, sin embargo, ella no había intentando incitarlo a intimar al pedirle que le acompañara a ese viaje. Permaneció quieta hasta que el la acerco a su cuerpo y sujeto por la cintura, reteniéndola pegada a su pecho que ascendía al ritmo de su suave respiración.  
Llegado a ese punto la joven pelirroja se dejo atrapar por esos magníficos y reconfortantes brazos. Semanas antes había solo soñado con la idea de estar en sus brazos, mientras la ayudaba a escapar de aquella tierra de horror, ahora que la situación definitivamente era diferente se decía que debía abandonar sus ridículas excusas para entregarse a ese apuesto hombre. Kíli la quería… la amaba, se lo había dicho más de un par de veces y le fascinaba ver que sus palabras estaban justificadas con su actuar, sus ojos no podían mentirle, podía verlo en sus ojos, en cada sonrisa, cada caricia o beso.   
¿Ella lo amaba?  
Si, era verdad que lo amaba… pero también lo era, que cada cosa, grande o pequeña que Tauriel del Bosque o Greenleaf amaba lo perdía…  
Temía perderlo a él también.  
Una chispa rebelde en ella le decía que esta vez sería diferente, que en esta ocasión debía confiar en que todo sería diferente. A la luz de aquel pensamiento se permitió acurrucarse más entre los brazos de Kíli Stone, el hombre al que amaba y ella entregaba su corazón, al que deseaba tener siempre a su lado y deseaba amar toda la vida. El chico pareció notar sus pensamientos porque la abrazo con más fuerza, mientras repetía su nombre entre sueños.  
\- Aquí estoy Kíli… - le respondió ella, acariciando su fuerte pecho.  
Aquello fue suficiente para que el abriera los ojos. Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, ella solo sonrió a manera de saludo.  
Sin embargo en sus ojos no vio precisamente el gusto que ella imaginaba vería al encontrarla entre sus brazos.  
Kíli se alejó de ella rápidamente, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y se meció el cabello mientras profería un montón de disculpas que Tauriel no creía necesarias.   
\- No es tú culpa… no ha pasado nada malo… -  
El parecía sumido en su propio juicio, porque solo se limitó a ponerse en pie y se perdió tras la primera puerta. Lo escuchó proferir un par de blasfemias y preocupada fue tras él para intentar el aprieto en el que ella misma lo había metido.  
Se acercó a la puerta y la tocó suavemente. Él no respondió. Ya iba a volver a tocar cuando se encontró frente a frente con él. En sus ojos se apreciaba lo atribulado que estaba y ella sin duda sabía que no había nada que perdonar.   
Solo era cuestión de hacérselo notar.  
\- Discúlpame Tauriel, créeme que si hubiera sabido como… cómo actuaría no habría aceptado dormir en la misma cama contigo… Yo… - ella puso su dedo en sus labios y sonrió para tranquilizarlo – No fue tu culpa… estabas dormido, podría haberlo hecho yo… además no sentía muchos deseos de salir de la cama, hace un frío terrible y la chimenea parece haberse apagado hace ya un buen tiempo… - bajo la vista para ocultar su rubor – Sin duda yo deseaba estar ahí… - se volvió a verlo y terminó con mucha seguridad - Además no tiene caso que te culpes por ello, yo te invite a mi cama… -   
\- Pero no en esas circunstancias, ni bajo esas condiciones… - dijo comprendiendo que ella seguía ajena a la reacción que había despertado en él. Así era mucho mejor.  
\- Lo sé, pero créeme… - el rubor volvía a asomarse en su rostro – Yo no lo encontré nada desagradable… solo me sorprendí un poco – logró terminar.  
\- Yo debería poder esperar… cómo voy a ganarme tu confianza si apenas te pones a mi lado y pierdo la cabeza… - dijo mientras la abrazaba.  
\- ¿Tú también? – preguntó tímidamente.  
\- Creo que nunca en mi vida me había costado más pegar el ojo… eres tan bella y me costaba dejar de pensar que estabas tan cerca y yo no debía tocarte –  
Ella comenzó a reír, una risa alegre y llena de vida, que hizo que él también riera junto a ella.  
\- Vaya par de tontos que somos… -   
\- Completamente de acuerdo… -

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.  
> Espero hayan disfrutado de la idea que plasme en ese capitulo, prometo que los días de miel darán pie a unos cuantos dramas más...


	37. Resarcir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kili aún están en Rivendel... no es un capitulo lleno de aventuras, pero si de pequeños pasajes que acercan a estos dos personajes... espero lo disfruten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardaaaaanza, la verdad es que he pasado por momentos terribles y desesperantes... pero he vuelto y prometo ponerme al corriente con mis demás historias... la verdad es que a veces de esos días obscuros es de donde sacas fuerzas para impulsarte hacia adelante.   
> Gracias por la paciencia y Kiliel Forever!

Caminaron por la acera tomados de la mano, como le gustaba la sensación de sus dedos entrelazados y su inspiradora presencia, podía estar caminando hacia lo desconocido, pero a su lado se sentía sin lugar a dudas dueña de un poder desconocido antes. Aún era temprano como pudo percibir tras el paso del enorme coche que se paseaba por las ahora relucientes calles, ahora desprovista de la glacial blancura que las cubría apenas hace unos minutos. Habían decidido conocer a fondo las oportunidades de vivienda que le ofrecía aquel lugar, aún sabiendo que no contaba con los ingresos suficientes para costearse apenas unos meses ahí, le gustaba imaginarse que aquel bonito lugar debía ser todavía más hermoso en persona, quizás encontrara un motivo para ser realista y recordarse que sus opciones estaban muy por debajo de lo que representaba ese lugar y aún pese a discutirlo con el amable agente inmobiliario, este había insistido en que no se retirara hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, tal vez fuera la bonita ropa que llevaba o algo en su persona lo que le había hecho creer que ella se esforzaría por contratar el lugar. Obviamente él no conocía su verdadera situación.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que Kíli se había detenido y por ende ella sintió la presión cuando dio un paso más. Se volvió a él y notó su sonrisa y luego con un ligero movimiento de cabeza le indicó volverse al edificio que tenía frente a ella. Un edificio alto, antiguo, pero bien mantenido, su fachada se conservaba intacta, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía bastante moderno. 

\- Se ve prometedor – le dijo Kíli al oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza incapaz de responder algo más. Aquellas palabras parecían decir demasiadas cosas y ella no sabía por cual de todas se encontraba más alterada.  
Unos minutos después apareció el joven inmobiliario de cabellera obscuro – Bien, será mejor que empecemos - 

Desde los amplios pasillos, el antiguo y elegante elevador, Tauriel sentía que ya amaba el lugar, aunque por supuesto intentaba mantenerlo en secreto… se odiaba un poco por permitirse añorar algo que estaba completamente fuera de sus manos. Kíli pareció leerle el pensamiento y apretó con delicadeza sus manos. Su sentido práctico; del que tanto se había enorgullecido antes, tendría que haberla frenado antes de siquiera pensar poner un pie dentro de la iluminada residencia. Sin embargo aquello no le impidió contemplar maravillada cada uno de los rincones del lugar, la vista, la luz, los colores y por supuesto la amplitud de todo el lugar era algo que lo convertía por mucho en lo que ella deseaba. 

Tarde apareció para recordarle sus precarias condiciones, aunque a esa hora ya era demasiado tarde.

Debía mantener los pies sobre la tierra. 

Lindir los condujo hacia el lugar que podría convertirse en la sala y tranquilamente les cuestiono su opinión.

\- Es bastante bonito… - dijo tratando de no derrochar alabanzas sobre el lugar.

\- Es perfecto… - escucho decir a Kíli.

Lindir pareció feliz de escuchar al joven hablar, seguramente satisfecho por encontrar a los futuros arrendatarios del lugar. A lo que les dio espacio para que hablaran entre ellos.

\- Si es perfecto, pero también lo es que no está dentro de mí presupuesto… creo que fue mala idea venir aquí sabiendo lo imposible que me es pagar algo así… -

\- Si a ti te agrada con eso es suficiente y me agradara más si deseas compartirlo conmigo… aunque si he de ser sincero, me parece que cualquier cuartucho me bastaría contigo a mi lado – termino susurrándole aquellas palabras a su oído.

Ella llena de sus intensos sentimientos hacia él, se alzó en puntas y fue a darle un beso en los labios.

\- Kíli… -

El joven coloco un dedo sobre sus suaves labios - No necesitas decir nada más… - 

Según les dijo el arrendatario el piso no se encontraba en venta, pero si disponible a renta, aunque aseguro que en caso de tener una oferta interesante de compra podrían tratarlo directamente con el dueño. La renta podía hacerse a final del mes y podrían disponer de él en unos seis meses, cuando terminaran de hacer unas ligeras mejoras al lugar.

La renta estaba muy por encima de lo esperado, no necesitaba un lugar como aquel para iniciar… ya llegaría un día para ello, ahora lo que más le tentaba era la idea de que Kíli deseaba compartir una vida con ella, el temor de hacia dónde se dirigía su creciente relación le agradaba mucho, demasiado, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, pero saber que él tenía contemplada una vida a su lado le llenaba de una inmensa alegría. 

Aquello era definitivamente mucho más de lo que esperaba de una visita a la residencia que planeaba usar fuera de su vida en   
Mirkwood. Mucho más. Aún era muy temprano y pese a que el cielo nuevamente estaba cerrado, sintió la necesidad de salir y sacarle provecho a las últimas horas que pasarían en esa ciudad. Esa misma tarde tendría que regresar a casa para poner en “orden” el evento de fin de año de su padre. Odiaba traer a su memoria semejante hecho ante la oportunidad que tenía frente a ella. Se detuvo a observar la vista del sol bañando los edificios cuando escuchó que Kíli comenzaba a hablar con el agente. Se volvió y notó que su novio le hacía sugerencias al hombre acerca del edificio, un gesto que quizás sirviera al hombre si se fuera a comprar o rentar el lugar, pero como no habían los medios para ello, esas sugerencias carecían de importancia. Notó que el hombre tomada notas sobre lo que Kíli decía y entonces se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo una vez que el hombre salió pegado a su móvil.

\- Creo que puedo hacer una oferta por este lugar… -

\- No. Podemos buscar algo mucho más económico, es solo un lugar para comenzar, no tenemos que ponernos un estándar muy alto… a mí no me importa, mientras tú estés conmigo tú mismo lo has dicho - 

\- Vi tu rostro cuando viste la pequeña vista que podríamos tener todas las mañanas, me encantaría ver tu rostro bañado por las primeras y últimas luces del día… de hecho eso sería muy apetecible – dijo con voz grave y sensual.

\- ¡Kíli! –

\- Intentaré hacer una oferta… veremos qué pasa –

\- ¿Tienes ese dinero? –

\- La herencia de mi padre… - era la segunda vez en el día que hacía aquello y realmente estaba comenzando a molestarle – Estoy convencido de que es justo el lugar que necesito para vivir… - dijo restándole valor a sus palabras.

\- De ninguna manera… yo puedo poner algo… (aunque sus planes debían sujetarse al éxito de mi trabajo) según mis cálculos tengo para sobrevivir un años sin muchas privaciones y lo digo porque en realidad no deseo vivir aquí. Podemos ir a Rohan, hay bonitos lugares ahí o quizás Gondor… es una ciudad agradable también… -

\- No quiero una ciudad “bonita o agradable” para ti…quiero algo encantador, bello, magnifico… -   
Iba a protestar por hacerla sentir culpable de derrochar su herencia en algo que bien sabía perfectamente no necesitaba. Él vivía en una zona lujosa en Mirkwood, tenía tierras en Blue Mountains y además en Erebor [Claro cuando la recuperarán y si es que lo hacían]… exactamente todas y cada una de ellas a su nombre, entonces ¿qué estaría aportando ella a esa relación cuando apenas poseía nada para vivir? Afortunadamente no tuvo que seguir pensando en ello, porque Lindir volvió con ellos, el dueño parecía estar interesado en la oferta y les daría el plazo de tres meses para resolver si deseaban comprar el lugar o no. Su preocupación se volvió tan fuerte como antes, que clase de oferta había hecho Kíli para que el dueño considerara tomarse tantas concesiones.  
Ambos abandonaron el lugar notando con agrado que el cielo lucía más claro que el día anterior y que inclusive el viento no era tan frío. Kíli parecía conversar de todo, se le vía feliz y risueño, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que algo atormentaba a la bella joven bajo su brazo.

\- No me había dado cuenta pero realmente se me antoja vivir en este lugar, parece bastante acogedor ¿no crees? - 

\- Sí… mucho –

\- Vamos, quizás sea una oportunidad de cumplir mi anhelado sueño –

\- Dudo mucho que vivir aquí sea un sueño… - dijo sin intentar ocultar la molestia en su voz.

\- Yo nunca dije que mi sueño estuviera relacionado con un lugar… pero si con ello logró estar junto a la mujer que amo, créeme, estoy seguro que los veré cumplidos… -

Tauriel se movió un poco incomoda, había pasado poco tiempo y al parecer ambos sentía aquella unión como necesaria y vital para existir, el chico percibió aquello y capturo su rostro con una mano mientras la acercaba tomándola de la cintura.

\- No te asustes Tauriel… sé que parecerá que es demasiado pronto, pero comienzo a creer que mi vida sin ti no sería la misma… me agrada la idea de pensar en un futuro prometedor donde pueda hacerte feliz a mi lado – 

\- Kíli… yo… -

\- No tienes que responder… en verdad, solo deseo que sepas que quiero que seas feliz y si vivir en esta ciudad es lo que quieres, creo que lo mereces… vamos pequeña, hay un tren que abordar… -

No encontró las palabras para negarse… temía destruir su visión… pero a que costo, ella viviría con la culpa de arrebatarle lo que era suyo.  
Aquello había dejado las cosas sin terminar. Era una estúpida, debía haber dicho lo que en verdad pensaba, las mismas palabras que rondaban en su cabeza tan pronto las escucho de sus labios, sin embargo había callado, enmudecida de nervios, miedo a escucharse hablar de un amor que le llenaba el corazón, que la hacía imaginar caminatas frente al ocaso, conversaciones bajo la lluvia y noches de ternura. Se maldijo, se repitió palabras tan fuertes y cortantes ante aquella demostración de cobardía… y es que temía a su suerte, el horror recurrente de ver cumplida la muerte de sus esperanzas al pronunciar las palabras que reflejaban los sentimientos que le ataban al joven de cabellos obscuros.

Ella deposito su delicada mano sobre su pecho, justo en el corazón y arrastro la vista hasta sus obscuros ojos. Había una luz en ellos, reflejaban bondad y amor. El entendía, o por lo menos parecía hacerlo.

\- Lo sé querida, yo lo sé –

Horas más tarde, después de un rápido paseo por la ciudad, la pareja abordaba el tren que les llevaría de regreso a Mirkwood. 

//

Kíli aferraba su mano mientras ella descansaba en su hombro. Resultaba incomodo el peso que sentía sobre él, y para ser más específico el que sentía sobre su corazón. La razón: la chica de cabellos de fuego que descansaba a su lado, ella le amaba, no lo dudaba, sus labios y ojos no podían estarle mintiendo, sin embargo y pese a saber lo caprichoso y absurdo que resultaba desear escucharle decir esas dos palabras, él quería hacerlo. En ocasiones parecía debatirse entre dar rienda suelta a lo que él veía claramente en su mirada y luego rápidamente renunciaba… había algo en esa hermosa chica que la hacía mantenerse resguardada de él, casi como si desconfiara, no de él, ni de ella, es como si estuviera a la espera de alguna desgracia que fuera a separarles, aquello había estado cerca de pasar cuando fue herido hace unas semanas, pero ahora, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ella parecía seguir temiendo… había escuchado la historia de sus padres cuando niña, ella misma le había narrado lo sucedido a sus “padres” en las visiones, tal vez temiera ver repetida la historia y sin conocer el camino ni hacia donde llevaba aquello, Tauriel comenzó a recelar sobre el futuro, hasta el punto de comenzar a dudar si realmente ella era la dueña de su destino… el mismo había estado preguntándose eso mismo algunas veces, la diferencia es que el aceptaba el hecho de vivir cada día, no creía en el destino y estaba seguro que uno podía hacerse de uno con valor e inteligencia, pero Tauriel había vivido una vida completamente diferente a la suya.

Había sido educada y “protegida” bajo el ala de un hombre que la llamaba “hija” ante la sociedad, pero que no era más que la representación de un elaborado plan para hacerse de una pobre huérfana caída en desgracia que se había ganado la simpatía de la ciudad tras la noticia de su deplorable estado, para luego ser rescatada por su “magnánimo” alcalde y ser criada como una de las herederas de la familia con mayor renombre en la ciudad. Él estaba al tanto de todas las desavenencias que había sufrido para formar parte de la “realeza” en Mirkwood. Thranduil había cambiado los golpes y la hambruna por un maltrato mucho más dañino, la represión y la privación del afecto que necesitaba una niña en su estado.

La observó moverse entre sueños inquieta. Se regaño a sí mismo por lo estúpido que era, el jamás exigiría algo que ella no estaba lista para ofrecerle, si ella desconfiaba de la vida, el se encargaría de mostrarle que a su lado ella estaba segura, que si bien no podría hacerle olvidar todas las penurias del pasado, si estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle la oportunidad de crear bellos recuerdos que resarcieran un poco el dolor. 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen la presentación, pero estoy algo desubicada y no deseaba postergar más días este capitulo y el avance de los demás.   
> Gracias por leer!


	38. 37. Verdades a medias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Legolas se encuentran en casa, es momento para reflexionar sobre lo que esta sucediendo y lo que vendrá... la extraña tranquilidad que e respira en Mirkwood lejos de arreglar las cosas parece poner más intranquilo a algunos... todo esto en vísperas de la gran gala que organiza el amado y respetado Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> año nuevo en julio... bah!  
> Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo...

Capitulo 37  
Verdades a medias

En Mirkwood todo era locura. Estaba en casa de su padrastro y ni sus excentricidades, ni el odio palpable entre ambos podía impedir que estuviera de regreso en esa casa. Faltaba poco más de una semana para la celebración del baile de invierno, en donde además recibirían el año nuevo. Llevaba apenas tres días y ya sentía la presión de sentirse presa de las exageradas demandas de su padre y del pomposo evento al que cada año tenía que acudir, estaba a punto de perder la cabeza y solo la serena actitud de su amigo había logrado devolverle una efímera tranquilidad, ya que lo que más se le antojaba por ahora era pasar las fiestas con Kíli, pero sus obligaciones le habían impedido siquiera verlo durante las fiestas navideñas, además de comprender lo imprudente que sería pasar esas fechas juntos, después de todo no deseaba arruinarle esos días solo por la necesidad de verle. Algo completamente diferente a lo que se vivía en casa de los Greenleaf, donde esos días eran como cualquier otro, sin embargo entre ella y su hermano había logrado mantener vivo el espíritu navideño siguiendo sus propias tradiciones, decoraban ellos mismos el árbol navideño y en Nochebuena, podía degustar de una caliente cena y un buen par de obsequios, así agradecida por lo que tenía no se atrevía a exigir más de lo que le concedía la vida por ahora.

El sonido de pasos apresurados le regresó a la asediada sala por donde corría un montón de gente, debido a la cercanía del evento, Thranduil había contratado personal extra para que atendieran la limpieza y arreglos de la majestuosa mansión con el objetivo de cómo cada año, el evento continuara siendo la velada más esperada por la crema y nata de Mirkwood. Ese era precisamente su orgullo, mostrar lo fuerte y poderoso que era tanto en su casa, como en la política. Para nadie a estas alturas era ajeno que la gala debía trascurrir sin ningún error y con total fastuosidad y perfección.

Ahí entraba ella, la delicada hijastra del alcalde Thranduil, era una pieza más de la exhibición de poder que anhelaba mostrar su padrastro a la sociedad que seguía adulando cada una de sus pasos. El padre de Thranduil, Oropher había sido el alcalde anterior, que se había manejado con la misma clase y elegancia que su hijo, pero carecía del mismo atractivo y popularidad que su hijo, por ello Tauriel no dudaba que en caso de que siguiera vivo su padre, este se sentiría orgulloso de ver como su hijo había elevado a grandes alturas el nivel de prestigio de la ciudad desde su fallecimiento, él se había encargado de cumplir con los planes que tenía para su familia y de hacer prosperar el patrimonio que habían cuidado por largos años. Oropher no era el primer alcalde Greenleaf en tomar el puesto y Thranduil no esperaba ser el último, su hijo Legolas debía alzarse como el futuro alcalde de la ciudad con la misma visión magnifica de agrandar la riquezas de la familia y de completar la tan ansiada misión que su abuelo no había conseguido años atrás con los Durins en su camino.

Claro Legolas era ignorante de ello, lo mismo que la bella pelirroja.

\- Se que no te entusiasma nada de esto, pero podrías poner mejor cara… - le reclamó su hermano tras la computadora.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no imagino algo más divertido que ayudarte a revisar el orden de las mesas… preferiría hacer otra cosa –

\- Sí claro, imagino que eso tiene que ver con el chico de los Durin… -  
\- Su nombre es Kíli y conoces bien la respuesta, pero Kíli no puede venir sin causar un escándalo con ello, además te he dicho que esta fuera, tenía que visitar un lugar fuera de aquí… -

\- Oh si recuerdo, te dejó a medio camino de regreso a Mirkwood ¿verdad? –

\- Digas lo que digas, no me ofende, el se ofreció a venir hasta acá, fui yo quien insistió en que me dejará volver sola –

\- Tauriel… - dijo a forma de censura.

Sabía que estaba molestó, el había deseado ir con ella a ver el lugar, ella claro lo había invitado, él por supuesto al saber que iría el chico Stone, había decidido que le era mejor mantenerse alejado por su propia paz mental. Dijera lo que dijera Tauriel a él no terminaba de agradarle nada esa relación, él también la quería… ella, bueno, ella ejercía su derecho para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero eso no significaba que no le doliera saber que él no era el afortunado merecedor de los afectos de Tauriel y encontraba todavía más irritante el prever que aquello no terminaría bien… aunque no sabía si adjudicarlo al hecho de que él chico en cuestión fuera un Durin o al mero hecho de que la había perdido. En verdad estaba intentando ser feliz por ello, ya que la bella joven a su lado nunca había sido de las chicas que prodigaban sus sentimientos a cualquiera, la vida le había enseñado a ser dura y por lo mismo eran pocas las personas a las que manifestaba sentimientos más profundos, como el amor. El podía contarse como uno de los afortunados, aunque también ese chico Stone parecía haberse ganado el derecho a ser correspondido por ella y el no era ningún ciego como para notar lo feliz que hacía a Tauriel.

Su amiga había sido golpeada duro por el amor y al parecer como cualquier chica enamorada, Tauriel podría estar pasando por alto algunas cosas, pero él no se dejaría engañar, él no podía olvidar que Kíli Stone era el enemigo, aunque hasta ahora aquello no parecía tener fundamentos sólidos y siendo objetivo, sus celos no contaban, sin embargo la tercera cosa que le disgustaba de aquello, era algo que en verdad podía ensombrecer su semblante siempre imperturbable: el pasado que ambos parecían compartir, todo ese tema de su llegada a Mirkwood y las extrañas visiones de Tauriel no parecían pintarle un buen panorama acerca del romance en el que estaba complacida Tauriel, ella había poseído esa piedra en sus manos hace varios meses (unos pocos antes de la aparición de Kíli) y ahora aquella relación iniciada tras esa delicada y aparente paz donde no había visiones y monstruos… que tal si al final de todo, ellos descubrieran que esos sentimientos solo eran parte de una ilusión. El no podía olvidar que aquellas bestias estaban en algún lugar esperando volver, por lo que sabía bien que Tauriel guardaba en su casa celosamente. Aquellas piedras brillantes debían ser la fuente de todo aquello y le inquietaba en gran manera ver cómo es que eso terminaría afectándoles a todos, aunque estaba seguro que en el centro de todo la que terminaría más dañada sería precisamente la que había iniciado todo… ella llevaría las de perder.

La contempló concentrada en la distribución de personas que apenas conocía en un número impar de mesas, como era la usanza actual. Parecía ajena a la angustia que hacía crecer en su corazón. Se le veía tan bella, su cabellera rojiza parecía no perder su brillo pese al cielo cerrado que se cernía sobre ellos, atrapando la poca luz en cada fibra de la trenza que los sujetaba y esas pecas en su nariz y mejillas junto con el rubor le daban un aspecto de un ángel sonrojado, ni hablar de sus brillantes ojos verdes que estaban absortos en escribir el nombre de algunos inversionistas extranjeros con nombres apenas pronunciables. Le había dolido verla partir de la mano del joven de cabellos obscuros, quizás más saber que ella le pertenecía a ese hombre y no a él. No era ingenuo y muchos menos se hacía la idea de que no hubiera ya intimidad entre esos dos que parecían comerse con los ojos, habían pasado días fuera de Mirkwood y eso podía alterarle en gran manera, primero porque siempre pensó que Tauriel sería para él, ahora que ella era una joven adulta, podía regalar sus favores y amor a quien ella considerase apropiado, y así lo había hecho, no tenía duda ese chico la amaba y este, aunque le doliera reconocerlo, era correspondido.

\- ¿Legolas?... – vio que la chica le observaba - ¿Estás bien? –

\- Sí, solo pensaba ¿Te pondrás el vestido que te obsequie en navidad? –

\- Si así quieres, con gusto, la verdad es que es hermoso y me queda muy bien… - apenas ayer había descubierto el bonito vestido de diseñador en una enorme caja bajo el pino y en verdad era hermoso y no hacía falta decir que muy costoso - Pero estoy segura que eso no es lo que te preocupa, anda ya suéltalo – esperaba que fuera algo relacionado con Kíli.

\- ¿Aún tienes la piedra de mi padre? –

Ojalá hubiera sido algo relacionado con Kili.

\- Si, está en mi casa creo, la verdad no había pensado en ello, no quisiera pensar en ello si he de serte sincera… -

\- Lo sé cariño, pero no podemos ignorar que ese asunto no ha terminado aún. Tus visiones no han vuelto y lo mismo con esas criaturas… -

\- Quizás deberían quedarse ahí… quizás así debía de ser… -

\- Tú misma me dijiste que el señor Bolsón te pidió que investigarás… quizás el tenía razón… -

\- No quiero… no quiero volver a ello, no deseo volver a ese lugar, no quiero – bajó la voz pero se aseguro que él pudiera escuchar claramente lo que estaba diciendo – No voy a volver a enfrentarme con esas bestias… no otra vez –

No era ninguna cobarde y deseaba creerlo, sin embargo no podía engañarse a sí misma, quizás logrará convencer a los demás, pero a ella no, tenía miedo, miedo de volver al pasado, de darse cuenta que iba a perder más de lo que había ganado, de perderlo a él y perderse a sí misma en el camino. No, ella no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces, si en ella estaba la clave de dejar a esas bestias en el pasado así se haría.

\- Entiendo, pero… - intento explicar su temor – Me preocupa saber dónde y que están haciendo esas criaturas… -

\- A mí no, por mi puede irse todas al infierno y no me sentiría mal por ninguna de ellas… -

\- ¡Tauriel! – Apareció Thranduil detrás de la puerta con el rostro serio y una mueca de asco en los labios – Esa no es la clase de educación en la que tanto he invertido, en adelante solo dedícate a hablar como una señorita decente, no todos tiene que saber qué prefieres pertenecer al bajo mundo –

\- ¡Padre! – exclamó Legolas en defensa de la joven que ya miraba con furia a su padre – Podrías dejar de ofender a Tauriel, ella no es ni un poco lo que tú la llamas y no merece que la trates así, ella vino voluntariamente a este lugar para ayudar… -

\- ¿Voluntariamente? Oh Legolas, todavía te engañas… ella viene porque sabe que es lo que debe hacer, este es su último año en el que se rodeará de grandeza y lujo… quizás después solo venga a servir platos y limpiar vajillas… - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¡Aquello será más digno, si puedo mantenerme entera y seguir mis convicciones! – dijo interviniendo en la discusión.

De pronto el ambiente en la sala había cambiado radicalmente, la habitación se encontraba más fría de lo que recordaba hace unos minutos y la luz parecía haberse ido del lugar, solo el viento y el golpe de una lluvia temprana hicieron darse cuenta que seguía en esa casa y que ahí a su lado Legolas se interponía entre ella y su padre. Thranduil la miraba furioso, había hielo en sus ojos y si pudiera, estaba segura que no dudaría en atravesarla con aquellos cristales, ella a cambio sentía las lágrimas casi asomándose, no eran de tristeza, se debían a la impotencia de verse atada todavía al mismo hombre que disfrutaba haciéndola sufrir todavía más, no le bastaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que ella había hecho para que el la encontrara mínimamente agradable durante sus primeros años en esa casa, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido lo inútil de sus esfuerzos, ningún esfuerzo suyo habría podido cambiar el pobre concepto que tenía de ella.

\- ¡Deténganse! – sentencio Legolas volviéndose a verlo suplicante, aunque poco ayudo a disminuir las ganas que tenía de regalarle una fuerte bofetada a esa insufrible chiquilla que se atrevía a contestarle en su propia casa, pero hasta ahora se había detenido, él mismo se había atado a ese desagradable compromiso desde el día que había traído a esa odiosa criatura a su casa – No te metas, este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, así que apártate -

– Te recuerdo que hay mucha gente en esta casa y no todos son empleados de confianza… ¿Qué pasaría si alguno se le suelta la lengua y terminas metido en un gran chisme? –

Aquello pareció detener el torrente de ira que corría por su sangre y de pronto, su mirada se volvió serena, como el mar tras la tormenta. Lanzó una última mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja y luego miró a su hijo con compasión, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.  
Sabiendo que tranquilizar a su amiga sería mucho más difícil, se volvió hacía ella, esperando poder ser de alivio ante la nueva herida infligida a su persona.

\- Tauriel… -

\- No digas nada… lo sé es tu padre…. – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que escapaban ahora de sus ojos.

\- Él está preocupado por ti… solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo… - dijo justificándolo.

Ella lo miró compadeciéndose de él, era su hermano, su amigo de toda la vida, podía ser muy avispado con el mundo exterior y con las personas, pero con su padre se volvía tan ciego y confiado. Apenas hace unos años, cuando ella le comentó que se marcharía de Mirkwood, el se había enterado del extraño convenio que se había hecho entre su padre y ella cuando apenas tenía doce años; si ella seguía las reglas, él le brindaría una “vida respetable” y la posibilidad de ser libre cuando dejara la universidad, pero no había muchas opciones a seguir, pues ya estaba bajo su poder desde el día que la llevó a casa como si fuera su hija propia. Amaba a su amigo y dudaba que él mismo hubiese visto las cosas igual que ella, seguramente dañaría seriamente la pobre relación que sostenía con su padre, la que había mejorado conforme Legolas creció y siguió las expectativas de su padre, pero ella había sido herida profundamente durante el trascurso de su vida, primero al perder a sus padres y luego desde que llegó a la casa Greenleaf. Ambos sabían que crecer ahí, había sido algo difícil, él mismo había sufrido la falta de amor y atención de su padre, pero siempre había sabido cual era su lugar en casa, en cambio las mismas reglas que aplicaban para el hijo natural, nunca había sido las mismas para la niña que llegó del orfanato, podía lucir como la hija de un Greenleaf, pero dentro de esas fastuosas puertas, ella siempre había sabido que era poco menos que los cuadros y piezas que adornaban la casa. Así que pese a llevar el mismo apellido, ella nunca sería considerada un miembro de la familia y por lo tanto nunca sería demasiado buena para ganarse el derecho a ser querida por ese hombre que la había llevado a casa con la falsa promesa de brindarle amor, además de un techo. Sus grandes esfuerzos fueron en vano, debido a que en sus venas no llevaba su sangre, aquella diferencia la hacía torpe e imperfecta, incapaz de alcanzar los altos estándares de un Greenleaf y fue así que aprendió a dejar de buscarlos para ofrecerlos a su padrastro. Pero aquello nunca basto, desde niña su carácter nunca había sido con tendencia a la mediocridad, le gustaba saber que sabía, que era capaz y nunca se rendía, era demasiado persistente, ahora intentaba dejar atrás las imposiciones de su padre, aunque en el fondo le agradaría por lo menos una vez ganarse una sonrisa como las que escasamente le había visto conceder a su propio hijo.

\- No Legolas, deja de justificarlo, no me quiere y… y yo nunca he podido quererlo como un padre… ¡Eso nunca va pasar y deja de esperar que yo lo vea así! – dijo saliendo de la habitación y corriendo fuera de la gran mansión que ahora le parecía más fría que la tormenta que azotaba fuera de esta.

No podía ir en busca de Kíli, no molestaría a Loreth pues sabía que estaba fueras por las recientes fiestas, no tenía más a donde ir y subió a su coche con las lágrimas todavía corriendo en su rostro, confundiéndose con la fría lluvia que azotaba la ciudad.

El sólo se limitó a observarla salir de casa sin tener el valor ni las palabras para desmentir lo que Tauriel acababa de decir.

//

No sentía deseos de estar en ninguna parte, no encontraba consuelo alguno, pues sus barreras habían caído ante las ásperas palabras de su padrastro. Aún así el mejor lugar para resguardarse y lamerse las heridas era su departamento, quizás ahí encontraría la paz y tranquilidad que tan ansiosamente necesitaba y no era para menos, deseaba olvidar, olvidar todo y no saber de nada, aunque ello suponía una verdadera proeza épica. Sin lugar a dudas tendría que volver a ese lugar en unos días y aquello amenazaba con convertirse en una verdadera pesadilla, esa lujosa mansión representaba para ella el resumen de una infancia desdichada, repleta de regaños y carencias de afecto. Respiró profundamente y bajó del coche, a esas alturas la mayoría de los chicos estarían en sus casas o vacacionando como era la costumbre en esas fechas, lo que irónicamente le hizo sentirse más segura, pues temía encontrarse con alguien y verse obligada a responder sobre su estado. Una vez que confirmo sus sospechas, comenzó a subir las escaleras, ahora necesitaba ocupar su mente en otras cosas que no fuera la reciente discusión con su padrastro. Saludo al portero y sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras comenzó a ascender en silencio el número infinito de escaleras.

No sabía cuando tiempo le llevó, más cuando por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta no puso evitar sorprenderse al encontrarla abierta.

Entró con temor y descubrió que alguien había estado ahí y al parecer se había marchado hace ya bastante tiempo. Todo se encontraba revuelto, la sala, la mesita que utilizaba de comedor estaba tirada, como si hubiese sido lanzada sin ningún cuidado. Su cuarto estaba más desordenado, la cama deshecha y el colchón había sido cortado, los espejos rotos y su ropa tirada por toda la habitación.

La sangre se le fue al piso, cuando recordó el objeto que estaba ocultando en su casa. Corrió a la cocina y se fue directo al refrigerador, abrió el congelador y encontró con sorpresa que las piedras seguían ahí, atrapadas entre los cristales de hielo. Suspiró tranquila, aquellas piezas eran importantes, pese a saber que no deseaba volver a desatar la cacería y búsqueda de estas. Sintió deseos de tomar su celular y llamar a Kíli, pero él seguramente estaba con su familia, solo le preocuparía y por nada, a simple vista los ladrones no parecían haberse llevado nada. Legolas, no, ahora no se le antojaba sentirse nuevamente presa de sus comentarios y con él seguramente a su padrastro, aunque tarde o temprano se enterarían. Así que tomó el teléfono y llamó al portero y luego a la policía.

//

Para cuando se fueron los oficiales ella estaba muerta de cansancio, o tal vez fuera los ecos del altercado con su padrastro o el pequeño monto que se había llevado el ladrón; en realidad solo baratijas, su ordenador y un poco de dinero que almacenaba en la cocina. Solo sabía que deseaba tirarse en la cama y olvidar todo ese día que parecía no tener final, observó el desorden y supo que esa noche no podría dormir ahí… los oficiales habían recomendado pasar la noche en un hotel, ella se había negado rotundamente, así que con ayuda del portero reordenaron gran parte de los muebles y tras una breve excusa de ocuparse, despidió al buen hombre, quien prometió volver para revisar como estaba, no sin antes insistirle no dormir ahí, más ella había ya determinado permanecer en su hogar.

Sentada frente al televisor apagado, se sintió sumida en una abismo profundo. Contemplaba las cristales de hielo derretirse lentamente, al igual que la poca paz que le quedaba, ese día había empezado mal, pero nunca imaginaría que fuera a ser tan desastroso. Sumida en una pesadilla de la que no creía escapar se acurrucó en el sofá y dejó que el sueño la llevará al olvido.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias
> 
> Esto es lo que vino a mi frente a mi ordenador... espero les guste tanto como a mí! ^^


	39. Una calurosa bienvenida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo cuando las cosas parecen mejorar sucede esto. Tauriel necesita tiempo para pensar y acallar el miedo que crece en ella al pensar en el destino de la piedra que tantas desgracias le ha traído... lo peor es que sabe que dentro de unos días volverá a estar en esa casa.. justo donde todo comenzó. El regreso de Kíli supondrá una mejora ¿o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la paciencia... aquí esta este nuevo capitulo. Ya tengo varios en revisión pero estoy bastante cerrada con otros... tengo la idea general pero se me esta dificultando el cómo llegar a ello... en fin las vacaciones se acercan y ahora si mi cerebro tendrá que funcionar para ello...

Capitulo 38

A primera hora recibió una llamada de Kíli tal y como había estado haciéndolo desde que se separaron en la estación del tren, ya que viajaría con su hermano Fili en busca de datos para presentar su caso ante el juez. Le resulto reconfortante escuchar su voz aunque fuera por ese medio. Lo extrañaba tanto y deseaba que él estuviera a su lado y la consolará, que le dijera con esa perfecta sonrisa que todo estaría bien, que no había nada de que temer. La noche anterior había sido la más larga y terrible de todas, apenas había dormido unas horas y lo demás la paso intranquila sin saber distinguir si las sombras de la casa le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Se rehusaba a ceder al miedo que la carcomía… y solo ahora que hablaba con Kíli era perfectamente consciente de lo aterrada que estaba de ver cumplidas sus peores pesadillas. Intentaba hablar con naturalidad, pero él pareció notar la ambigüedad de sus respuestas.

\- Tauriel ¿Está todo bien? -

\- Todo bien… - repitió.

\- Hoy mismo volvemos a Mirkwood y te prometo que pasaré a verte, no importa si tu padrastro intenta pegarme un tiro –

\- No te preocupes, en verdad estoy bien-

\- De todas formas iré a verte –

\- Tu familia también querrá verte, saber de ti –

\- Pueden esperar un poco más, lo sé –

\- Pero… –

\- Tauriel créeme ellos entenderán, lo prometo –

Aceptando su fracaso respondió – Estoy en mi departamento… he venido a ordenar unas cosas… -

No había querido decirle por teléfono lo que había pasado el día anterior. Sería angustiarlo innecesariamente, él estaba lejos y a ella no le había ocurrido nada… observó la habitación ahora bañada por la luz, era imposible no admitir que había sucedido algo en ese lugar… el sonido del móvil le hizo observar la pantalla un tanto desganada.

Era Legolas y decidió ignorar su llamada.

Necesitaba sentirse como antes, quizás la fachada de mujer fría e insensible hubiese sido una buena armadura en contra de las agrias palabras de su padrastro… tal vez si ella no se hubiese visto involucrada en esas peleas, si no hubiera llegado a ese hogar, si sus padres no hubiesen muerto, otra definitivamente sería su historia…

Qué sentido tenía lamentarse e imaginar lo que podría ser… el presente estaba en sus manos, así que se puso en pie y se dispuso a arreglar las habitaciones, realmente eran pocas cosas, como la pequeña biblioteca, algunos trastos y cojines desmoronados en la sala. Cuando terminó entró a su habitación y comenzó a ordenar la ropa, sus medias, vestidos, blusas y pantalones fueron fáciles de acomodar. Los zapatos y botas fueron lanzados dentro del armario sin mucha precisión, realmente su ánimo estaba decayendo nuevamente y no le agradaba para nada consentir tanto poder a una cosa como aquella. Bien su padrastro la había vuelto a ofender, aquello no era nada nuevo, sabía que él tenía un pésimo concepto de ella, qué más daba si seguía a esas alturas llamándola zorra o ramera, ella sabía que no lo era y si él no quería creerlo era ese su problema. Aquello mejoro su actitud y más animada se introdujo dentro del armario y comenzó a ordenar zapatos y botas en las pocas cajas servibles. Entonces el último cajón abierto llamó su atención. Ahí dentro guardaba sus guantes, gorros y algunos otros accesorios, sabía perfectamente lo que había ahí dentro, había memorizado cada una de las cosas y su ubicación exacta, por lo que al abrirlo y notar la ausencia de una pequeña caja amarilla, hizo que se llevará aterrorizada las manos a la boca.

La pequeña piedra obscura como la obsidiana no se encontraba dentro del cajón.

La desesperación comenzó a crecer en ella. Tomó aire intentando serenarse, pero poco ayudo a calmar sus nervios. La maldita piedra no estaba, aquella molesta piedra obscura no aparecía por ningún lado y ella comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. Intentó no abandonarse a la desesperación, esa piedra era la que había iniciado todo y si bien no deseaba volver a tocarla, sabía que nadie más debía hacerlo tampoco, su mente trabaja a toda velocidad y pronto las cosas fueron claras, solo había un reducido grupo de personas que conocían de su existencia, entre ellas estaba Kíli, Bilbo, Legolas y Thranduil. Este último fue quien se llevó todas sus sospechas.  
¿Sería acaso él el culpable de ese desastre en su casa?  
¿Para qué deseaba Thranduil esa piedra?  
Se maldijo, pues hasta ahora poco tiempo había destinado a investigar sobre aquella piedra con extrañas runas que apenas había visto… y luego la visión, esa misma piedra estaba en manos de Kíli “el enano” lo que le dio un fuerte escalofrío, esa piedra estaba relacionada con él, pero no entendía cómo y porqué. Fue a la sala que estaba despejada y tomó una libreta intentando recordar lo que había pasado en esa visión. Kíli había mencionado que era una promesa… una promesa que había hecho a alguien, una novia… desecho esa idea, no, era una promesa hecha a su madre que lo creía imprudente, esa piedra estaba en casa de Thranduil desde que ella había llegado ahí… y entonces el temor se hizo más pesado y tangible como si le oprimiera el pecho contra el suelo. Quizás ese hombre, tal y como en sus visiones estaba más involucrado de lo que aparentaba… el temor por su vida era poco comparado con el que comenzó a sentir por Kíli y por toda su familia.  
Había escuchado a Thranduil hablar sobre los Durins en su corta estancia en la mansión y no eran para nada buenos comentarios. Los Durins estaban imponiéndose en el territorio de los Greenleaf y más que eso, uno de los jueces por fin había concedido una moción para revisar los archivos sobre las tierras que estaban en los límites con Mirkwood. A ella le había parecido que esas serían buenas noticias para Kíli, aunque seguramente a esas alturas él ya las conocía.  
Ya terminaría de acomodar las cosas, por ahora, se dedicaría a escribir los recuerdos de sus visiones, algo que debió hacer desde el principio y hasta ahora cobraba relevancia.  
//  
Eran las cinco y la voz en el altavoz anunciaba que aún faltaba dos horas para llegar a Mirkwood, ello le llevó a clavar una nerviosa mirada a su brillante reloj de piel, llevaba tiempo intentando disimular la angustia de estar tanto tiempo fuera de ese lugar, el mismo lugar que ahora le parecía mucho más agradable desde la aparición de cierta chica pelirroja, aunque debía mantenerla al margen por ahora, lo que menos deseaba era tener que volver a escuchar los absurdos escrúpulos que guiaban a su hermano para expresarse así de Tauriel. Lamentablemente las cosas no iban saliendo como esperaba ya que hace dos días que Fili estaba más serio que de costumbre y todo gracias a una inoportuna confesión, pues durante una de esas largas charlas que solían tener, Kíli había terminado mencionado su interés por Tauriel, la hija adoptiva de Thranduil Greenleaf, un hombre imponente y astuto del que debían cuidarse cualquier miembro de la compañía, lo cual incluía a sus vástagos, hijos naturales o no. Había estado a punto de decirle que estaba locamente enamorado de la hija del alcalde y Fili ya había empezado a hacer un escándalo de ello, lo había llamado terco e imprudente, algo que no le era novedad, pero si le sorprendió la postura que había tomado su hermano, pues había estallado con un ataque de fastidio en el rostro y se había mostrado frío e incluso lejano.  
Durante el trayecto a casa, no le había pasado desapercibido al moreno que a su hermano se le daba muy mal fingir su molestia, parecía esforzarse por sostener una conversación amena, pero era obvio que todavía estaba enfadado por su falta de criterio y de buen juicio, aunque sin duda el joven pensaba que todo ello se debía más a que estaba preocupado por él, quizás temiera que fuera a lastimarlo. Por su parte Kíli esperaba que el problema se solucionaría cuando Fili la conociera, una vez que viera lo mucho que ambos se quería y necesitaban, sus dudas y desconfianza desaparecerían, por desgracia, todos sus intentos por razonar con él estaban destinados al fracaso.  
\- ¡Déjate ya de estupideces Kíli! No pienses con lo que llevas en los pantalones y usa el cerebro, sé que lo tienes y sabes usarlo – había dicho fríamente.  
No podía negar que había algo de cierto en ello. Él se había enredado en relaciones que no eran propiamente las correctas en su búsqueda de olvidar a Anya, la chica a la que siempre había amado. Todas y cada una de ellas, eran chicas volátiles y apasionadas, de las que gustaba para hacerse compañía, pero que a la larga terminaban siendo solo cuerpo y no mucho cerebro, ni hablar de sus sentimientos. Él no podía juzgarlas, el mismo no había puesto en riesgo los suyos, siempre había sabido que era Anya la única chica que robaba su atención y ella solo necesitaba sonreír y él ya era presa de sus encantos.  
El problema es que Anya, nunca se había mostrado más dispuesta con él que una mera amistad y él se había visto en la penosa necesidad de conformarse con ello, esperando que un día de esos ella se diera cuenta del gran amor que él le profesaba. Eso había pasado por muchos años, y resultaba hiriente verle caminar de la mano con alguien, saber que amaba a otra persona y que compartía con esa personas sus sueños y deseos, mientras él se conformaba con las migajas de una amistad. Más las cosas habían cambiado un día, él tendría que salir fuera de su vida por largo tiempo, eso los dejaría a los dos distanciados y él aceptaba el hecho, era una orden de su amado tío, la misión que había estado esperando por años y definitivamente ganarse un lugar en la empresa no había sido tarea sencilla. Entonces, ahora que el viaje para recuperar la herencia de su tío era una realidad, aceptar el hecho de que Anya estaría lejos de él, no solo emocionalmente, sino físicamente, era un duro golpe que debía aceptar, quizás esta vez si la perdería para siempre. Sin embargo, el caprichoso destino le había sonreído de una manera que él nunca imagino, pues un día antes de partir la hermosa joven se había parado frente a él y con lágrimas en los ojos le había confesado que lo quería y en prueba de ese amor, ella le esperaría hasta su regreso.  
Era un chico con suerte…  
Anya estaba esperando por él…  
Una punzada en el pecho le recordó lo que había estado negándose por varias semanas. Él había prometido volver por ella.  
Él ahora solo deseaba estar en Mirkwood.  
Observó los ojos azules de Fili y pareció leer la acusación en sus ojos. Volvió a revisar el reloj.  
El resto del viaje se sumió en el más férreo de los silencios, mientras su conciencia lo acusaba.  
//  
Contemplaba con alegría su victoria.  
Era pequeña comparada con las que la chica había obtenido, pero la satisfacción de arrebatarle algo a tan despreciable ser podía alegrarle el día, no importaba los sacrificios, como los que había tenido que rebajarse para obtener la llave que resolvería todos sus problemas, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de terminar ganando la guerra.  
Esa estúpida mosca muerta no merecía lo que tenía, no merecía nada. Ni amor, ni amistad, ni siquiera piedad.  
Ahora más que nunca le demostraría el gran enemigo que se había ganado, si ella podía disponer de sus amantes para que la protegieran, no se tentaría el corazón en arrebatárselos junto con todo lo que tenía.  
Aquello le parecía un pensamiento justo.  
Disfrutaría verla caer.  
Gozaría ver su sangre corriendo por sus manos.  
Claro, no sin antes hacerla sufrir un poco.  
//  
Abrió la puerta y con ansias desesperadas, se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo como había imaginado apenas supo que lo vería esa tarde.  
Tras unos minutos y porque a ambos les era necesario respirar se separaron.  
\- Vaya… que recibimiento… - dijo el chico extasiado.  
\- Disculpa… es solo que te he extrañado… - dijo sonrojándose – Me alegra que estés de regreso –  
\- A mí también- dijo volviendo a besarla.  
Kíli apenas caminaba torpemente hacia la salita mientras llevaba a Tauriel prendida a él con sus piernas en la cintura. No esperaba un recibimiento como aquel, pero resultaba muy agradable saber que ella le había extrañado. Le acarició el rostro con ternura, él desde luego que también la había extrañado y hablar con Fili sobre ello habría sido una verdadera tontería, por lo que se había visto en la dolorosa necesidad de solo contemplarla en las fotos que guardaba de ella en su móvil y las escasas llamadas que realizaban, ya que la tarea de investigar implicaba demasiada horas tras viejos libros y archivos polvorientos que el poco tiempo libre lo dedicaba a medio comer y dormir… además estando su hermano de por medio había complicado mucho más sus intentos de comunicación.  
\- Bien… veo que me extrañaste – dijo dedicándole una pícara sonrisa – Yo también te extrañe y sé que dijiste que no querías nada de navidad, pero no pude evitar ver esta preciosidad y comprártela… - el chico sacó de su abrigo un envoltorio azul y lo deposito en sus manos - ¡Anda ábrelo! –  
Tauriel lo abrió con cuidado y encontró un libro de poemas de una edición muy antigua de E. E. Cummins. Al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas brotaron tranquilas de sus verdes ojos.  
\- No, no, Tauriel no llores, no pretendía hacerte llorar cariño… - dijo mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas.  
\- Sabías que adoro sus poemas… muchas gracias – dijo apunto de sollozar.  
\- Sólo es un pequeño detalle –  
Tauriel lo miró a los ojos, ella poseía ese mismo libro en dos versiones modernas, pero el hecho de que él lo hubiese conseguido significaba que había dedicado bastante tiempo y esfuerzo en su búsqueda, seguramente visitar muchas librerías y no había duda de que al ser la primera edición, había pagado bastante por ello. Ese regalo significaba todo menos “un pequeño detalle”. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y pareció olvidar que ella también tenía un regalo para él.  
\- Espera… - dijo poniéndose de pie y ahora era su turno de dar su obsequio - Espero te agrade –

  
Kíli tomó con cuidado el regalo y comenzó a abrirlo. Era reloj antiguo, pero le resultaba muy familiar y al fondo había una fotografía del que recordaba era su padre cargándole a él y con su hermano en sus piernas. Seguramente una de las pocas fotografías en la que aparecía juntas, pues el falleció unos días después.

\- Espero no te molesté, conseguí un reloj idéntico al de tu padre, es una antigüedad, pero aún funciona… -

  
\- Gracias Tauriel… esto vale mucho… - sintió su voz cortarse – Gracias cariño –  
\- No quise ofenderte, se que te hubiese gustado estar cerca de tu padre… espero no haya sido demasiado –  
\- No… esto es más que suficiente… - dijo acercándola a él y abrazándola tiernamente. Pasaron algunos minutos así y de pronto el sonido del timbre les interrumpió.  
\- Buenas noches joven, ¿se encuentra la señorita Greenleaf? - dijo el pequeño hombre que Kíli sabía ocupada el puesto de portero del edificio.  
Tauriel apareció tras él y Kíli no pudo evitar ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Ella parecía hablar en voz baja, como si deseara que él no escuchase la conversación. Tras una rápida charla, Tauriel despidió al hombre y se volvió a él, como si nada hubiese perturbado su noche.  
\- ¿Ahora es cuando me explicarás que paso aquí? – dijo notando como decaía el rostro de la chica.  
No tardó más de diez minutos narrar lo que había pasado en la casa, había omitido su pelea con Thranduil, no tenía sentido discutir sobre algo que ninguno de los dos podría arreglar. Al finalizar Kíli la miraba con el ceño fruncido y su rostro parecía ensombrecido por la molestia.  
\- Debiste decírmelo apenas llegué… -  
\- No me pasó nada… -  
\- Haz dicho que desaparecieron tus zapatillas, unos libros, tu ordenador… ¡Demonios Tauriel! Te has estado quedando en esta casa con lo que ha pasado, imagina si ellos regresarán, si tú estuvieras dormida y vuelven… -  
\- No lo hicieron, se han llevado lo que vinieron a buscar… -  
\- ¿Las piedras? –  
\- No… bueno, solo la condenada piedra que libero a esas bestias, la que saque de casa de Thranduil… –  
\- ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? –  
\- No quería hablar sobre ello, quería por lo menos unas horas para ser solo una chica normal con su novio… -  
\- Tauriel… disculpa, no tengo derecho a ponerme así, sé que no deseas saber nada de esa piedra, pero aún no sabemos cómo puede afectar a alguien… a los demás, y si cae en las manos incorrectas –  
\- Ya pensé en eso… creo que el único culpable de todo esto es Thranduil – dijo notando como la intranquilidad amenazaba con volver a ella.  
\- Si, así parece… -  
Kíli se puso en marcha y camino hasta la habitación de la chica. Tauriel le siguió intentando adivinar que es lo que pasaba. Lo vio tomar una maleta de mano y se la dio a ella al verse detenido en el primer cajón de la chica. Había ropa intima ahí y decidió que podría elegir mejor ella.  
\- Toma un poco de ropa –  
\- ¿Por qué? –  
\- Porque no vas a dormir aquí, irás conmigo a casa y por lo menos hoy dormirás ahí, luego aunque me pese… te llevaré a casa de tu padrastro –  
Lo observó unos instantes, en su mirada se adivinaba que no aceptaría una negativa, por lo que tomó algo de ropa de dormir y unos jeans y suéter y salió con él hacia su casa.  
El hombre del edificio le vio partir de mano del chico de cabellos obscuros, el extranjero, como sabía le llamaban los jóvenes de la universidad, la escoria Durin, como lo llamaba el Alcalde Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que lo disfruten. Perdonen si encuentran errores o más bien horrores en el texto.  
> Esto es lo que ha salido de mi cabeza y por favor no duden dejar su comentarios o sugerencias ^^  
> buen día!


	40. No te vayas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel y Kíli vuelven a reencontrarse. El descubre lo que ha sucedido en su ausencia y decide que lo mejor es llevarse a Tauriel con el a casa, ahí estará segura del mal que les rodea y el esta gustoso de proteger a la mujer que ama. Aunque las cosas parecen ir bien, todo parece que se volverá de cabeza... te invito a que leas este capitulo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias infinita por la paciencia.  
> Las vacaciones están de maravilla y mi temporada de sequía parece terminar ahora que me veo obligada a permanecer recostada en cama (nada grave GAD, solo un esguince, ni siquiera fue en un paseo o excursión... eso es lo más humillante, pero en fin)  
> No terminaré la historia hasta el próximo 2018, pero les adelanto que ya tengo escritos 49 capitulos, ahora sentadita y con una buena taza de té prometo subir más y terminar por fin mi historia "Nuevas Esperanzas"

 

**Capitulo 39**

**"No te vayas"**

 

**Don't let go - Don Diablo**

 

Rápidamente sus ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la luz que comenzaba a hacerse mientras Kíli avanzaba por la amplia habitación. Conocía bien ese lugar, la sala obscura donde se había quedado dormida unas semanas atrás, la agradable y amplia cocina donde él le había confesado su amor, la masculina habitación donde había despertado tras ser herida en ese parque. Ahí era el lugar donde pasaría esa noche, la última antes de marcharse de nuevo a la boca del lobo, a donde inevitablemente tendría que volver. Sabía que había exprimido la poca paciencia que su padre solía mostrarle a ella y no le cabía la menor duda de que se deleitaría en aplicando el castigo necesario a sus “actos de rebeldía”, pero con el reciente robo y la encierro que implicaba regresar a la mansión Greenleaf, alejarse de Kíli le parecía la cosa más difícil de hacer.

\- ¿Quieres cenar?, ¿sushi o pizza? – dijo el chico dejando la maleta sobre la sala.

\- Realmente no tengo mucho apetito… -

\- Vamos te hará bien comer un poco… - tomó el teléfono – Tal vez más tarde te de hambre… -

Sabía bien que Kíli estaba preocupada por ella, cediendo un poco a su petición, terminó aceptando.

\- Esta bien, solo un rollo por favor –

Se sentó sobre la cómoda sala y subió los pies para descansar un poco. Llevaba toda la tarde limpiando y ordenando la casa, precisamente para que Kíli no sospechara nada sobre el incidente en casa y así de la nada el portero hacía acto de presencia para cuestionarla si necesitaba ayuda con los desperfectos, era un hombre muy amable, no había duda, pero bastante inoportuno. Abrazó el libro que acababa de recibir y no pudo más que sentirse aliviada por el hombre que le había provisto de aquel esplendido regalo.

\- ¿Querrás leerme un poema mientras esperamos? – dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- Con gusto –

Algunos versos eran melancólicos, otros violentos y apasionados, el hecho era que aquellas palabras eran las justas y necesarias para describir como se sentía con respecto al joven que la miraba cautivado, mientras recitaba los hermosos versos. Escuchó el timbre a través de la puerta, la cena había llegado y ella seguía sin hambre, pero en su lugar, una idea mucho más apetecible y atrevida se había estado cocinando en su cabeza.

Kíli dejó la cena sobre la isla del comedor y fue hasta ella para tomarle la mano y llevarla al comedor. Ella le dio la mano, pero en lugar de seguirlo, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella, y ante aquel inesperado movimiento, el término casi cayendo sobre ella. Al ver que su plan había resultado, fue a tomar su rostro y entonces le regalo un apasionado beso que pronto comprobó era bien recibido, pues él respondía con el mismo entusiasmo Se apartó sonriendo ante la novedosa iniciativa de su preciosa novia y se irguió para seguir a la mesa.

\- No… no te vayas… -

Observó el rostro de Tauriel y en sus ojos notó un brillo de determinación.

\- Kíli quédate conmigo… - expresó tranquilamente con una mirada sensual mientras lo invitaba a recostarse a su lado - Quiero ser tuya 

El casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, en su vida hubiera esperado que Tauriel hiciese semejante petición, había hablado de ello antes y respetaba su postura, jamás la habría presionado a nada, pero apenas había escuchado su petición, sentía que la sangre le hervía. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y desechó tomarla ahí mismo - No sobre el suelo de la sala cariño… - respondió a su petición.

Se levantó y la cargó en brazos sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La amaba, en verdad como la amaba. Ella también, lo veía en cada mirada, cada caricia, cada palabra, era tan fácil leerlo en su rostro, ahora en sus verdes ojos ardía la llama del deseo, el en cambio la había deseado desde el primer momento que la vio, deseaba sus caricias, sus labios sobre los suyos. Sí su amada Tauriel deseaba estar con él, él la complacería, sería dulce, amable, tierno… algo que hasta ahora no había tenido relevancia con sus novias anteriores.

//

El sueño fue abandonándole lentamente, se sentía plena, tranquila y bastante cómoda. Se movió lentamente intentando desaparecer el rastro de pesadez que la cubría y se encontró frente al pecho de Kíli, entre el suave abrazo de sus fuertes brazos. Se sumió en ellos y prodigo dos pequeños besos en su amplio pecho, lo que le hizo sentirse un tanto atrevida, como si se hubiera aprovechado de él, pues era obvio que seguía sumido en el sueño. La habitación todavía estaba obscura, pero podía verse pequeñas líneas de luz que intentaban colarse por entre las persianas. Ella deseaba que todavía el sol no anunciara el tan ansiado amanecer, pues sabía que esa misma tarde tendría que volver a la casa de sus terrores. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar esa idea y se concentró en el cálido cuerpo que la mantenía tibia todavía.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado esa noche le hicieron sentir nuevamente una placentera sensación en el vientre. Kíli había sido, como había imaginado siempre, un hombre experimentado, le había despojado de la ropa con tanto cuidado, que ella se había sorprendido, y luego cuando el quedo desnudo, ella se había llenado con su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado. Seguramente había parecido una tonta por observarlo de esa manera, a esas alturas era obvio lo inexperta que era en la materia, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Él en cambio la había hecho sentir hermosa, colmándola de elogios por sus perfectos senos, su abdomen firme y sus elegantes y finas piernas, el solo hecho de recordar como se había recreado la vista con ella podía hacerla ruborizarse de nuevo. Luego de ahí las caricias y besos que él habría regalado a todo su cuerpo, su incipiente barba no había sido ningún problema como supuso en un principio, perdida entre el vórtice de placer apenas había sido capaz de discernirla y es que hasta le había resultado agradable el vello que cubría su pecho y se encontraba distribuido en otras partes mucho más interesantes. Sosegó sus pensamientos, estaba siendo una completa descarada al pensar todo eso mientras él seguía durmiendo ajeno a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Había sido tan dulce, tan considerado y había hecho que todo su cuerpo suplicase por más, lo que les había llevado a pasar gran parte de la noche en vela, mientras la llevaba a las estrellas más de una vez. Aquella noche de pasión había sido grabada en su piel y ella recordaría por siempre la unión que ambos compartían ahora.

“Tauriel Greenleaf nunca se arrepentiría de haberse entregado a este hombre”

\- Veo que ya despertaste… ¿En qué piensas querida?- dijo acariciando su espalda.

\- En lo adorable que te ves mientras duermes – dijo acurrucándose.

\- ¿Adorable?… Vaya… tenía otro concepto sobre mí, seductor, atractivo, fascinante… creo que debo trabajar más en el concepto que tienes sobre mí… - dijo sonriendo con esa mirada tan arrebatadora que hacía que ella se derritiera como la noche anterior.

\- Algo así, porque verás, soy más una mujer de hechos que de palabras –

El la abrazó y la pegó a la cama.

\- Perfecto querida, verás, yo soy un hombre de hechos – dijo besándola apasionadamente.

//

Se despertaron ya cerca de las diez de la mañana, ambos sentían los estragos del hambre y deseaban comer algo. La cena de la noche ahora no se veía tan apetitosa y Tauriel sentía deseos de desayunar algo especial.

\- ¿Tendrás champiñones? –

\- No, no soy un aficionado a los champiñones, pero a unas cuadras hay un mercado orgánico, iré a traer algunos –

\- No es necesario… -

\- Sí, sí lo es – tomó un abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Espera, iré contigo… - dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaba su ropa.

\- No, así está bien, me gusta cómo te queda mi camisa, se te ve mucho mejor que a mí, eso no lo dudes – dijo sonriendo.

\- Kíli… solo no tardes –

\- Iré en coche, pensando en la noche y la mañana de hoy, creo que no me hace falta mucho ejercicio –

Tauriel se volvió a ruborizar y él volvió hasta ella.

\- Me encanta ese rubor en tus mejillas, no tardaré… - abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia ella - Me extrañas -

\- Claro… - dijo enviándole un beso a través del aire

\- Te amo – susurró.

\- Ya te extraño… -

Kíli se fue y ella se quedó maldiciendo. Siempre había odiado a esas personas que no podías expresar las palabras, lo correcto habría sido responder con el mismo “Te amo”, pero en cambio solo se había limitado a pronunciar un simple y automático “Ya te extraño” ella lo extrañaba, si lo sentía, porque en verdad lo amaba, solo debía decirlo, pero por alguna razón que ella misma no comprendía esas dos palabras se resistían a salir de sus labios. Apago la batidora y vertió el primer panqueque de avena al sartén, encendió el reproductor de música y comenzó a sonar la canción “Don´t let go” y mientras giraba el pequeño panqueque escuchó que la puerta se abría. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos como máximo y Kíli ya había vuelto.

\- ¿Kíli? - aquella era la voz de un hombre - ¿Kíli? Ya basta, no sigas enfadado, sé que no debí mencionarte a Anya pero es que estabas empezando de nuevo con esa chica Greenleaf y yo… - ahí murió la frase en sus labios.

El panqueque salió volando y cayó al suelo produciendo un sonido hueco. Ella miraba a Fili, sí, ese era el nombre del hermano mayor de Kíli, quien se había metido en la casa de su hermano al parecer a pedir disculpas por haber metido en una conversación a una tal Anya… Anya, Anya… ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero ¿dónde?

//

Fili había viajado arrepentido a casa después de despedirse de Kíli en la estación de tren. Se decía molestó, aunque aquello era poco con lo que realmente sentía ahora hacía su propio hermano. Cómo era posible que ante todas las cosas, los consejos y las regañinas, su hermano siguiese todavía aferrado a esa chica. No sabía nada de ella, y lo que circulaba de boca en boca por los estudiantes de la universidad no era precisamente un punto a favor de la chica, rebelde, promiscua, detestable, bueno, no es que Kíli fuese un santo, pero por todos los cielos, ella era la hija de Thranduil, había hecho de su vida un rehilete sabiendo que estaba bajo las alas protectoras de su acaudalado padre, era algo así como intocable y todo por el simple hecho de ser hija “bastarda” si así quisiera llamarla, y vaya que se le antojaba, era una enemiga de su familia, por lo tanto Kíli debía mantenerse alejada de semejante mujercita por muy hermosa que fuera.

Kíli había pasado casi todo el viaje pendiente de su reloj y no perdía de vista su móvil, como si no quisiera perder una llamada, como si de ello dependiera su vida y entonces intuyó que algo estaba pasando. Lo había interrogado y él respondía con monosílabos, aquello sí que podía ser molesto. Su hermano se estaba comportando como una verdadera molestia durante el viaje. Necesitaban adueñarse de cierta papelería e información que les permitiría obtener el fallo a favor para abrir el expediente y quizás, sin hallar aún las escrituras de la herencia de Thorin, poder poseer las tierras y todo lo que hubiera bajo ellas. Ya era bastante suerte contar con un juez que se prestara a desobedecer las órdenes explicitas del alcalde, pero la buena suerte parecía sonreírles en ratos y en esos breves lapsos había que tomar todas las oportunidades.

Él desde luego tampoco había estado muy gustoso de ser quien tuviese que viajar fueras en plenas fechas decembrinas, eran una familia muy unida y las fiestas eran sagradas, pero en la búsqueda del honor y lo que sentía suyo y de su familia, bien podía permitirse pasar fuera esos días, pero más insoportable que eso, era el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Había observado como a Kíli se le iban los ojos tras cualquier librería e intuía que estaba memorizando aquel lugar para visitarlo cuando no estuviesen metidos entre cajas de papelerías o las bibliotecas empolvadas, tal vez darse una vuelta a ese lugar para buscar lo que estuviese buscando, seguramente un regalo, uno que parecía ser muy personal, pues sabía que su pequeño hermano no era un ávido lector. Sin saber porque, en su cabeza la imagen de la chica de cabello de fuego parecía ser la destinataria de semejante esfuerzo. Cómo si él mismo no tuviese a quien destinar un hermoso y perfecto regalo, claro, él también deseaba regalar algo especial a la chica que había atraído su atención estas últimas semanas, quizás, solo quizás cuando terminase él podría darse la oportunidad de buscar algo que podría presentarle como un obsequio navideño. No había necesidad, no había algo formal entre ellos, pero aún así sentía deseos de brindarle a ella un detalle que mostrara su aprecio por su inesperada intromisión en su vida.

Eso había sido entonces, ahora pasado el enojo estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con su pequeño hermano, y con eso en mente, había viajado esa misma mañana a aclarar las cosas, él se había permitido hablar sobre Anya, la misma que se había quedado en Blue Mountains esperando su regreso. Era bien sabido por todos que Kíli siempre había estado enamorado de ella y ahora con la aparición de la chica Greenleaf, le parecía que su hermano se estaba comportando como un chiquillo, pero eso era lo que él pensaba,

Kíli bien le habría dicho que se ahorrara su estúpido e innecesario discurso.

Bueno era obvio que era lo que diría.

Aunque después de lo que estaba viendo, su hermano no necesitaba ahorrarse ningún discurso, pues ahí frente a él se encontraba la misma chica pelirroja llevando al parecer solamente una de las camisetas de su hermano. Sentía ganas de golpearlo, quizás hasta de castrarlo, era obvio lo que había pasado en ese lugar la noche anterior y aquel desastre ya no podría evitarse, no al menos como él esperaba.

“Por favor que se haya cuidado”.

//

Seguía sin moverse, impedida ante la idea de quedarse ahí a merced de que él adivinara lo que había pasado o correr a ocultar su vergüenza.

\- Disculpa, no pretendía incomodarlos… - Aunque en realidad le agradaba haberlo hecho.

Alguien debía ponerle fin a eso, por el bien de todos.

Tauriel aprovechó y corrió a la habitación. Sentía como el corazón le martillaba tan fuerte, casi si este fuera salirse de su pecho. Tras varios minutos se sereno y comenzó a pensar que era inútil pensar que quedarse ahí le haría algún bien a ella o a Kíli. Además ella no tenía que sentirse avergonzada por estar así, él era el culpable, él se había metido al departamento pensando que podía hacerlo solo porque le pertenecía a su hermano y más aún que podía llegar hablando de disculpas cuando él ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de avisar. Se puso un pantalón y un suéter y salió para hacerle frente. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta, el nombre de Anya, volvió a golpear su seguridad, él la había mencionado al igual que Bilbo la misma noche que había reanimado a Kíli.

Abrió la puerta fingiendo valor y el hombre se puso de pie escupiendo disculpas.

\- Tenía la llave del departamento de Kíli, no imaginé que estuvieras aquí… - dijo un tanto abochornado.

\- Comprendo… por favor siéntate – dijo utilizando una voz serena pero firme y clavó sus ojos en él cuando se sentó frente a él. Ese hombre imponía, pero no se dejaría intimidar por él, podía adivinar en su mirada lo enfadado que estaba por encontrarla precisamente a ella en ese lugar y en ese estado – Entiendo lo mucho que te disgusta encontrarme en casa de tú hermano, en este estado… - dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

\- Había venido a disculparme con mi hermano… estoy preocupado por él… es mi único hermano y lo quiero mucho, lo protegería de cualquiera, inclusive de sí mismo –

Tauriel vio como sus ojos azules, antes serios se tornaban severos y fríos.

\- Yo no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a tu hermano, creo que por lo menos merezco el beneficio de la duda, te recuerdo que no me conoces… -

\- No, como bien dices, no te conozco, pero a mí hermano sí… -

Aquella revelación le pareció ser algo dura, viniendo de quien decía amar a su propio hermano.

\- Conozco a Kíli desde niño y siempre ha sido atolondrado e imprudente, se dedica a pelear las batallas imposibles y siempre tiene una mano que ofrecer a los demás, ese es mi hermanito, pero también sé que siempre… - dudo si mencionarlo, pero a la larga aquello terminaría siendo más doloroso para ella y en ese momento no se sentía el guardián de los corazones rotos – Siento lo que voy a decirte, pero es la verdad. Kíli dejó muchas cosas amadas en Blue Mountains, su perro sun, sus amigos, su madre y también a la chica que ha amado toda su vida… Anya –

Tauriel escuchó esas palabras y las últimas fueron las que golpearon con más fuerza.

\- ¿Anya? – repitió casi inconsciente de que estaba moviendo la boca.

\- Ella siempre ha sido el amor de Kíli, desde que tiene conciencia, ha pasado noches en vela ideando formas de sorprenderla cuando era su cumpleaños, al pendiente de que regresara a salvo a casa después de varios días sin verse o esperando una llamada de ella, a los 15 escribió un terrible poema que cree que no he leído y lo guarda celosamente en una pequeña caja bajo su cama. Ella no podía verlo como algo más que un fiel amigo, crecieron juntos y comparten muchos intereses, le he visto, la mira con amor… -

\- Kíli la ama… - fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- No me cabe duda de que la ama, el día antes de nuestro regreso, ella fue a la casa y le confesó que ella también sentía algo por él, no había visto más triste y más feliz a mi hermano en la vida, por fin estaba a su alcance la mujer que tanto había soñado y ahora tenía que marcharse lejos, sin saber cuándo volvería o si sus sentimientos resistirían el tiempo y la distancia… -

\- Pero… pero Kíli ya no piensa igual… - sintió dolor al expresar esas palabras, pues la duda comenzaba a carcomerla rápidamente.

\- No puedo decir que este orgulloso de lo que voy a decirte, pero debes saber que Kíli ha tenido algunas relaciones – intento hacerlo sonar lo más natural que pudo, pero sabía que era imposible, la chica parecía al borde de un colapso y por muy doloroso que fuera, debía escucharlo y aceptarlo – Él mantuvo algunas relaciones con chicas, claro todas superficiales, pero Kíli siempre volvía tras Anya… ella siempre ha sido la dueña de su corazón –

Quizás fuera el efecto de un temblor o de alguna sordera repentina, porque le pareció que de pronto el piso se movía y las siguientes palabras de aquel hombre dejaron de ser audibles. Presa del dolor, de un dolor profundo y cortante, se puso en pie, esgrimió la mejor sonrisa de la que podía hacer mano y creyó que de sus labios había soltado una ridícula excusa por la que debía ausentarse. Debía marcharse de ahí, sin causar más dolor a su dañado orgullo y a su herido corazón.

//

Lamentaba ser portador de semejante desgracia, pero era necesaria. Ella debía conocer lo que Kíli se había propuesto callar. Para él que conocía todos los eventos que se habían desencadenado tras el encuentro con aquella mujer no podían significar otra cosa, estaban ante uno de los “enamoramientos” de su hermano, sobre todo por el efecto que esa mujer estaba teniendo en su hermano. Aunque bien había empleado algunas palabras impresionantes y permanentes, como la parte donde no le había visto así por nadie más, lo cual casi había rayado en la mentira, pero no iba a espantarla con eso verdad, así que si su hermano solo estaba encaprichado o realmente enamorado, aquello debía terminar y cuanto antes mejor. Kíli lo superaría una vez que llegase a los brazos de Anya, ella, bueno si su fama era cierta, lo olvidaría pronto y sino, bueno el tiempo siempre lo curaba todo decía.

Aquello era un mal necesario.

Lamentaba ser él quien hubiese hecho de mensajero.

//

Respiró hondo. Camino por el pasillo. Abrió el ascensor y apretó el último botón.

Afuera le abrazó una fría corriente y sin mucho que hacer se dejó envolver por el viento helado. Caminó dentro del estacionamiento, temblorosa, decaída y avergonzada por permitirse imaginar que la vida quizás le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de creer que su propia historia le permitiría saborear algo de felicidad, lo cual, desde luego terminó siendo solo una burla cruel de sus sueños.

Se detuvo al observar como el coche de Kíli se estacionaba cerca y se ocultó torpemente entre la pila de coches. No deseaba verlo, no deseaba escuchar sus ridículas excusas.

Durante todo el monologo de su hermano, nunca había divisado un atisbo de mentira, solo preocupación y ella ahora entendía el porqué. Que humillante era saber que aquel hombre había intentado poner fin a semejantes intentos de conquista y ahora era demasiado tarde, ella ya le había dado su corazón a un hombre, del que ahora descubría no sabía nada.

La culpa era suya, se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, se había permitido enamorarse de él y pensar que había la posibilidad de un futuro en común. Como se reiría de ella por sus ridículos sentimientos o por no comprender como amaba Kíli Stone a las mujeres, claro a las mujeres que no eran Anya. Le parecía increíble como envidiaba y odiaba de igual manera a esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía, porque sin hacer nada, sin siquiera habérselo propuesto se había ganado hace mucho el corazón de Kíli.

Le vio subir con esa adorable sonrisa las escaleras, sosteniendo en mano lo que seguramente era una charola de champiñones y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento.

Cuando se perdió de vista se dijo que iría a su casa, que se encerraría y lloraría todo lo que fuera necesario hasta que lágrima a lágrima saliera Kíli Stone de su sistema, pero si huía a su casa, el seguramente la buscaría ahí. Volvió a tomar aire profundamente y se dijo a sí misma que ese día no derramaría ninguna lágrima por él. Se levantó de su escondite y salió del estacionamiento con el móvil en mano y con una mejor idea en la cabeza.

Ella ya tenía a donde ir después de todo. Aunque le pesarán sus responsabilidades no iban a aplazarse por terriblemente devastada que estuviera, si algo podía sacarla adelante, eran todos sus años fingiendo una sonrisa que no sentía.

Se dirigió a la parada más cercana y un taxi se acercó a la joven.

\- Hace un frío de los mil demonios – dijo a modo de saludo, al ver que la chica permanecía seria, se limitó a poner el rostro serio y dedicarse a prestar su servicio -¿A dónde la llevo señorita? –

\- A casa… -

El hombre tomó el volante y comenzó a moverse siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica que viajaba en la parte trasera del sedán negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
> como siempre se agradecen sus comentarios y dudas... yo a veces creo tengo muchas, pero intento darle tanta coherencia a la historia como mis ocupaciones me lo han permitido.  
> Gracias de nuevo.  
> Hasta la próxima.


	41. Un paso al olvido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando todo parecía ir tan bien... bueno, esto iba a suceder inevitablemente, Kíli tiene que afrontar sus "omisiones" y no ha sido idea suya, ahora deberá ver como solucionar el problema que el no cree ni sabe que existe. Tauriel por lo pronto deberá afrontar las heridas en casa de su padre, es bueno que tenga a Legolas de su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo, estos son más cortos, pero mañana estaré subiendo otros dos, estoy en revisión.  
> gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.

**Capítulo 40**

**Un paso al olvido**

 

 

  
\- ¿Se ha ido? - Kíli lanzó la canasta de fresas y champiñones sobre la mesa - ¿Ha dicho a dónde? Afuera hace mucho frío… ¿hace cuánto que se fue?... ¡Con un demonio Fili responde! -

\- Me dijo que la disculparás, algo en casa de su padre, yo que sé… –

“Padre” Tauriel nunca lo llamaba así.

\- ¿Paso… paso algo malo? ¿Legolas está bien? –

\- Kíli te estoy diciendo lo que ella me dijo, si tienes duda llámala –

\- Eso haré… dijo buscando su móvil – Debiste haberla detenido… se va a resfriar –

\- Era algo importante seguramente, cosas de su familia… ¿Tanto te importa? –

\- ¿Estás loco?... la amo Fili, amo a Tauriel Greenleaf… ¡por todos los cielos! Debía habértelo dicho hace tiempo, ahora si me permites voy a cambiarme e ir a buscarla a esa casa, ella la odia… -

\- No creo que te reciban, están preparando esa cena de gala, debes recordarlo –

 

\- ¿Tauriel? – Soltó decepcionado pegado al celular – Es el buzón… será mejor que vaya a verla, esto no me pinta nada bien –

\- Te acompaño –

Kíli volteó a ver a Fili y sintió gratitud. Su hermano estaba tomando la noticia mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque eso no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo.

Le aventó las llaves – Vete al coche y enciéndelo, solo me pondré algo más decente, Tauriel no necesita que ese odioso hombre que tiene por padre riña conmigo solo por llevar pantalones deportivos… -

\- Si claro, solo será por eso… –

//

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces que te hubiera arrollado un autobús –

\- Estoy bien… mírame, camino, hablo, me muevo, creo que eso debe bastar para el baile – aferrándose en mantener su actuación.

\- Si así parece… aunque no me fío, a ti te pasa algo… puede que ahora no quieras hablar de ello, pero recuerda que aún puedes confiar en mí Tauriel –

\- Lo sé – respondió sin prestar atención a la mirada compasiva que le brindaba su hermano.

Pese a que deseaba consolarla, encontró que no era el momento, ello solo lograría que se encerrará en su coraza como llevaba haciéndolo desde hace años… por ahora lo mejor era ser paciente, quizás en unos días ella terminaría confesándole lo que tenía en ese estado - ¿Has visto ya la plataforma que trajo madame Toulouse? –

\- Quizás más tarde la pruebe… - dijo sin emoción.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Por un momento le pareció ver el nacimiento de una sonrisa en su rostro, pero tan pronto como lo vio aparecer, se había esfumado – En fin te alegrará saber que las mesas han sido bien distribuidas, no sé como lo hice, pero al final no sobra nadie… -

\- Supongo que debo prepararme para bailar toda la noche con los viejos amigos de tu padre… - dijo sin ánimos.

\- Ya sabes como son, saben apreciar una buena pieza cuando la encuentran –

\- Te imploró que por favor, en esta ocasión pongas menos bailes en mi tarjeta, no me siento con ánimos de sonreír tanto, no seré buena compañía -

\- Padre se ha encargado de eso me temo… las viejas costumbres nunca son del todo erradicadas… -

\- Tu padre y esa ridícula idea de que bailemos con esos desagradables pervertidos… te juro que si ese miserable Robert Black… o como se llamé me pone una mano en el trasero otra vez, esta vez haré algo más que torcerle accidentalmente el brazo… -

\- ¿Accidentalmente? –

\- Así es… aunque dudo mucho este año vaya a ser blanco de sus mañas, me pregunto si el muy estúpido sigue creyendo que por ser fin de año voy a comportarme como lo que toda la ciudad dice que soy ¡está muy equivocado!... aunque los hay mucho peores… hombres sin corazón capaces de envenenar las mentes de inocentes con tal de ganarse los favores de cualquiera solo porque necesitan acostarse con cuanta mujer les pase en frente para convertirlas en trofeos… –

\- Ok ya entendí… aunque me parece extraño, tú nunca te habías expresado así –

\- Pues entonces discúlpame, no pretendía ofender tus sensibles oídos y sabes, no tengo deseos de seguir hablando de ello. Voy a la cocina, la Señora Betty seguro debe necesitar ayuda en la cocina –

\- ¿Estás bien? –

\- No, pero voy a estarlo si me dejas ocuparme de algo… -

\- Tranquila… supongo que Betty te agradecerá la ayuda, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar, olvide decirte que Padre desea verte, me pidió que en caso de que volvieras, pasaras por el despacho… - observó la cara de pocos amigos de Tauriel – Ok, ok sé que necesitas algo de tranquilidad, yo lo distraeré, anda ve a la cocina –

Apenas se encaminó a la cocina, cuando vio a uno de los sirvientes de la casa preguntando por ella. Vaya que las noticias corrían rápidamente, seguro ya se le había informado a Thranduil de su regreso a la mansión. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que al verla, el hombre se acercó a ella y le susurra que ahí fuera de las elegantes puertas de la mansión se encontraba un joven amenazando con tirar las puertas si no se le permitían verla.

Tragó saliva.

Kíli había llegado a su casa. Cómo había temido él había tenido el valor de presentarse en la mismísima casa del infierno.

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos pronto!


	42. No hay vuelta atrás

¿Qué podía esperar? Ella misma se había marchado sin siquiera mencionar el hecho de que ella conocía la verdad sobre Anya.  
Seguramente había decidido buscarla con la intención de extender sus apasionados encuentros; desde luego hasta que se hartase de ella y entonces Tauriel no sería más que una chica apasionada con la que había gozado buenos días y entonces su cabeza y corazón volverían a la dulce mujer que esperaba en casa, la misma que había amado desde que tenía recuerdos y aquello solo la dejaría sumida en la más terrible de las miserias, pues mientras el apenas sentía un ligero sentimiento por ella, Tauriel no se atrevería a engañarse diciendo que lo que ardía en su corazón no era amor.   
Ellos no tenían ningún futuro y eso volvía a romperle el corazón.   
Se puso el abrigo.   
Esta vez escondió las heridas y se armo con toda la furia y orgullo que encontró.  
Esa era su casa, ningún pedazo de hombre, ni siquiera Kíli, iba a ponerla en problemas que no necesitaba. Si aquel escándalo llegaba a oídos de su padre, este no dudaría en comprobar que todo lo que decía de ella tenía justificación y lo que menos deseaba ahora era darle la razón a su padrastro. Así que resignada a tener que verlo una vez más abrió la puerta y salió a enfrentar a sus demonios.   
Recorrió el largo camino empedrado, mientras los hombres del servicio se encargaban afanosamente de mantener limpia la entrada, lo cual parecía ser una tarea imposible pues hace apenas unas horas en toda la ciudad había comenzado a caer una fina escarcha que parecía no ceder ni siquiera a los extravagantes pedidos del señor de la casa.  
Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que creyó.  
Pensaba que cubrirse en la cólera causada por las heridas le darían la fuerza necesaria para terminar con aquello, que solo lo vería y que aquel sentimiento desaparecería al compararlo con el dolor que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero no fue así. Apenas le vio de lejos, sus pies se volvieron de plomo, más se obligó a llegar ante él, a mostrarle lo insignificante que había sido la noche anterior, las semanas pasadas… el tiempo a su lado. Se sentía orgullosa de saber que su rostro no manifestaba el dolor que llevaba dentro. A duras penas llegó hasta el portón y su corazón no pudo evitar exaltarse por lo apuesto que lucía. Llevaba su abrigo gris y la bufanda que ella le había obsequiado, el suave viento mecía sus obscuros cabellos y en su mirada podía verse lo angustiado que estaba por ella.  
Por ahora, se repitió.   
\- ¡Tauriel! Tauriel amor… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Todos están bien? – dijo acercándose a ella.  
Tauriel permaneció en su lugar, alejada de él y esbozo una sonrisa que creyó merecía un reconocimiento, porque vio en sus ojos la confusión.  
\- Todos estamos muy bien, porque habríamos de estar mal alguno de nosotros–  
\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?... Fili dijo algo… ¿te ha ofendido? – le inquietaba el verla alejada de él y con esa gloriosa sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía ella, pero a la vez otra persona.  
\- ¿Tú hermano? no, no me ofendió… necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba ordenar mis cosas y se lo debo a mi padrastro. Cómo bien sabrás tengo obligaciones como una Greenleaf… - terminó haciendo énfasis en su apellido - Ahora, no tiene caso que ambos muramos de frío por una tontería. Ve a casa y descansa, ya te llamaré yo cuando todo pase –  
\- Es que simplemente no me tragó ese cuento… -  
\- Porque no quieres… ¿Acaso no confías en mí? –  
\- Claro… te confiaría mi vida –  
\- Entonces ve a casa y cuando todo esto termine, ya hablaremos –  
\- ¿Hay algo de qué hablar? –  
\- Siempre hay algo de qué hablar ¿no te parece? Del clima, la escuela, la familia, las personas, en fin, debo volver a la casa, hace mucho frío y me necesitan –  
\- Lo comprendo… espero todo salga bien – dijo resignado, pues no comprendía a que se debía semejante actitud de la chica, algo había pasado entre el instante en que la dejó en casa y cuando llegó Fili, lo difícil sería descubrir qué era eso – Tauriel… no olvides que te amo –  
¿Por cuánto tiempo? Una semana, un mes, tres meses.  
\- Tengo que volver… -  
\- Hasta pronto cariño –  
Ella solo asintió y sin esperar más se volvió a la casa, donde se negó a ser consolada por Legolas que la esperaba junto a la puerta.  
\- Estoy bien, todo va estar bien – y desapareció tras una puerta hacia la cocina.

 

Alix Lestrange


	43. Al mal tiempo, buena cara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un extra...

Capítulo 43  
El día previo a la gran noche de gala, había parecido inclusive aburrida, no es que estuviera esperando el evento con demasiada emoción. De hecho había pocas que lo emocionaran realmente, estaba a punto de volverse un cínico como habían estado advirtiéndoselo Dís y Bilbo y Balin en diferentes ocasiones.   
No importaba.  
Sus planes parecían dar pasos agigantados en su favor y aquello por lo que había luchado todo ese tiempo parecía estar recompensando su esfuerzo. Observó a Bofur caminar por la sala del sastre con un traje al que le hacían falta algunos ajustes. Era un traje negro de etiqueta que había ordenado comprar con la advertencia de que todos se presentarían en la condenada reunión del alcalde. Ninguno o casi ninguno se veía muy emocionado, pero sus palabras eran ley, y como líder de su compañía había juzgado que si a ese evento asistían la crema y nata de la sociedad de Mirkwood, el por ende junto con toda su familia debían asistir.  
Desvió la mirada de Bofur que parecía muy incomodo por ocultar la barriga dentro de ese traje y fue a pasearla por la tienda. Bilbo estaba ahí, como siempre apenado por estar en ese lugar y aprovecharse de la buena fortuna de los Durin, cuando de él se trataba era obvio que no había ningún costo muy alto, ni un esfuerzo por satisfacer al hombre que se había vuelto fiel amigo de la familia. Era de los pocos que se atrevía a retar y cuestionar sus órdenes, casi como si el conociera la forma correcta de hacer las cosas y fueran más sencillas, que al “estilo Thorin”, como lo decían sus amigos de toda la vida. Sus ojos fueron a posarse en el otro hombre que osaba desobedecer sus órdenes: Kíli. El chico observaba el traje de etiqueta negro un tanto distraído, el día anterior lo había notado algo extraño, casi triste se atrevía a decir y eso era mucho, pues Kíli en la flor de la juventud, era el sobrino más alegre y extrovertido que conocía, si, era imprudente y soñador, pero ello lo caracterizaba, ahora sin embargo le preocupaba que de todos él fuera el único que mostró emoción al recibir la orden de asistir al condenando baile de los Greenleaf, esperaba que al igual que los demás se mostrara disgustado por el hecho de que se le impusiera hacer algo que no había sido parte de sus actividades favoritas, inclusive con Anya, el chico había mostrado poco interés en eventos sociales de esa clase. Así que mientras todos se mostraban enfadados por verse obligados a ir a semejante evento, excepto Balin, Dwalin y Fili que se mantenían más bien resignados, en el rostro de Kíli se notaba una ligera sonrisa y hasta creyó ver chispas en sus ojos o tal vez se había equivocado, porque el chico que contemplaba ahora, no parecía muy feliz.   
\- Ese chico, ha heredado tu porte… si tuviese el cabello más largo y quizás la barba le llegase a crecer un poco más, podría pasar por ti – dijo Balin que se acercaba a él.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que le sucede ahora? – estaba seguro que Balin comprendía perfectamente la pregunta.  
\- No lo sé, hay días en que parece ser el alma de la fiesta y hoy simplemente su espíritu alegre le ha abandonado… no es extraño, quizás extraña a la chica de casa… ya es casi medio año y debe doler saber que cuando estuviste a punto de morir, ella no se presentó… - respondió el anciano.  
\- Le he dicho lo que pienso al respecto, pero según Dís, así son las relaciones de hoy, no entiendo que es lo que pretenden… -  
\- Vamos Thorin, ningunos de nosotros somos los más apropiados para dar consejos, la mayoría seguimos solteros y sin soga en el cuello que nos presione… pero esa vida no es para todos, es injusto que les pidas a tus sobrinos que sigan tus pasos tal y como lo has hecho tú, ellos son jóvenes aún, un día tendrán que tomar esa decisión por ellos mismos y ninguno de nosotros debe intervenir en ello –  
\- Lo dices como si los tratara como a unos chiquillos a quien deseo manejar –  
\- No era esa mi intención, pero no estaría de más que alguien se opusiera de vez en cuando a tus mandatos – dijo mientras depositaba pequeños golpecitos en sus hombros - Solo déjales hacer su propia vida, sé que no te agrada nada Anya, pero si al chico le gusta… -  
\- Créeme, con Kíli eso me ha quedado perfectamente claro, Fili sin embargo es muy diferente, los quiero a ambos, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero en cuestiones prácticas, no me cabe la menor duda de que Fili será quien siga mis pasos… –  
\- Primero debemos ganar la herencia, dudo mucho que quieras heredar problemas al chico… - quizás esta vez estaba siendo demasiado aventurado con su amigo y jefe. Optó por cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al ver aparecer cierta irritación en el rostro de su compañero - Lo que me recuerda que el juez ha resuelto la audiencia para finales de enero –  
\- Sí lo sé, tenemos tiempo para prepararnos – dijo ya más tranquilo.  
\- Sí, aunque estoy seguro que los Greenleaf también lo harán –  
El hombre de ojos azules se quedo observando las transformaciones de sus compañeros y amigos, en algunos de ellos hacía resaltar el buen aspecto físico que llevaban escondiendo tras sus ropas informales u holgadas, otros como Bombur estaba tomando un aspecto bastante pintoresco.   
//  
En vano había esperado una llamada, un mensaje, una señal de que ella estuviese bien. Algo en él le decía que Tauriel no había sido completamente sincera y para su desgracia comenzaba a creer que estaba relacionado con Fili. Su hermano había dado a entender que él apenas llegaba, cuando ella se marchaba de la casa. Quería creerle pero antes de eso, Fili y él habían discutido por Tauriel, luego por Anya. Maldita fuera su suerte, cómo deseaba aclarar las cosas.  
Él tenía claro lo que quería.  
Amaba a Anya, eso había sido cierto, pero pertenecía al pasado, un pasado que le resultaba lejano y ya casi inexistente. Ella casi había desaparecido de su mente apenas conoció a Tauriel. A su cabeza rápido volvieron las imágenes de aquella noche, la extrañaba y le dolía que ella no explicara la razón de su distanciamiento.  
Deseaba verla. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, ya que en sus conversaciones previas había quedado claro lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea de volver a casa de su padrastro. Parecía que más bien Tauriel intentaba huir de aquello, hacerse una vida mucho más agradable con él fuera de Mirkwood. Una idea reconfortante fue creciendo en él, quizás ese era el verdadero motivo por el que su Tauriel no había entablado conversación alguna con él, ya que durante su estadía fuera de Mirkwood ella no se había comunicado con él, quizás debido a que su padre estaba vigilándola o si lo hacía se vería en problemas. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el poder que ejercía ese hombre sobre ella, pero si sabía algo, en el mismo momento en que este hombre se enterara de que había una relación entre ellos, al segundo después la vida de Tauriel iba a convertirse en un verdadero infierno. Aquello por lo menos le parecía un verdadero consuelo.   
Al finalizar la tarde, mientras le realizaban los últimos ajustes a su traje, estaba seguro de una cosa. La última noche del año iba a ser fabulosa a lado de Tauriel. Lo tenía todo planeado y sin importar que estuvieran ahí su tío y el alcalde, él podría gozar de estar junto a la chica que le había robado el corazón, su mente y alma.  
//  
\- Señorita, hay una chica afuera esperando por usted –  
//  
Tauriel se había negado a levantarse de la cama ese día. Las mesas, menú y decoraciones de la gran cena ya estaban dispuestas, Legolas y el asesor del evento había logrado atrapar el concepto de encanto y sofisticación en todo el evento. Ella realmente no se atrevería a adjudicarse ningún logro, con su mente divagando en otro lado, apenas había servido de algo. No podía negar que lo que Kíli había hecho seguía lastimándola, quizás era demasiado pronto, quizás el tiempo terminase curando sus heridas, el hecho era que ella seguía esperando verle, escucharle explicar que había hecho para que la menospreciara tanto, ella solo había obedecido al amor que había sentido por él y ahora con el corazón desecho solo pensaba como olvidar, sin poder hacerlo.  
La luz comenzaba a colarse por la habitación. No podría esconderse ahí por siempre, unas horas más y todo cuanto había sido orquestado tendría que realizarse de acuerdo al plan. El baile, la música, las presentaciones, las sonrisas, las falsas cortesías y las hipócritas conversaciones vánales sería la orden del día.  
En ese sentido preferiría no abandonar la pista de baile, aquello por lo menos les daba la oportunidad de mantenerse callados y ocupados en otra cosa que no fueran su propia vanidad.  
Escucho un ligero golpe en la puerta y de mala gana se incorporó – Adelante –  
Era una de las sirvientas de la casa, la señora Mely que traía noticias del frío exterior.  
\- Señorita hay una joven afuera pidiendo hablar con usted… -  
\- ¿Esta mi padre en la casa?-  
\- No señorita, ha salido muy temprano junto con el joven –  
Tauriel se volvió hacía ella - ¿Has dicho que es una joven, verdad? –  
-Así es –  
\- ¿Te ha dicho como se llama? –  
\- Sigrid de Dale, creo que así es… -  
\- Sigrid – Resultaba increíble que hubiera olvidado que ella guardaba su vestido en su departamento, no era propio de olvidar las cosas tan fácilmente, aquello solo le revelaba su actual estado, llevaba días apenas comiendo y durmiendo lo suficiente como si nada tuviera valor y se reprendió inmediatamente por esa actitud tan depresiva, podía bien no importarle a su padrastro, inclusive al chico que amaba, pero no iba tirarse a llorar por ello. Una vieja chispa se encendió en ella, sus planes continuarían sin Kíli, estaba segura que el tiempo actuaría a su favor y pronto le olvidaría, no tenía porque tirar a la basura los viejos sueños que había estado construyendo para ella – Dile que ya bajo -  
\- ¿No querría desayunar antes? Betty me ha dicho que no has comido bien estos días… - Tauriel había convivido muchos años con la servidumbre de la casa., que consideraba como su familia, ellos conocían de primera mano las penas de crecer en esa casa, las de la chica y las del apuesto hijo del alcalde a tan corta edad.  
\- Gracias… - observó el rostro preocupado de la mujer y corrigió – Unas buenas tostadas para empezar estarían bien, muchas gracias Señora Mely -   
\- Chica sabia… sabe lo que le dirá su padre si la ve desmejorada… no le de excusas a ese hombre –  
\- No las necesita… solo me pondré algo abrigador y bajare –  
\- Bien, le diré a Betty que le prepare algo delicioso- dicho esto salió por la puerta rápidamente, había olvidado que ahí trabajaban hombre y mujeres honestos, no todos estaban dispuestos a venderse por dinero, pese a saber que tenían necesidades, no se rebajarían a venderse por ello. Ese día habría que comenzar temprano, lo primero era concentrarse en una cosa a la vez, lo más próximo era la gran cena de gala en su casa, quisiera ella o no estar, sus obligaciones le mantenían atada a esa casa y a ese hombre, ella era mujer de palabra y cumpliría con ella. Sin pensar mucho tomó su maleta y buscando un suéter encontró al fondo de esta un libro de tapa rojas, que tan solo tocar le parecía doloroso, sabía bien que se trataba del libro que Kíli le había regalado, una muestra del enorme afecto que él le profesaba por el momento. Lo tomó en sus brazos, sintió el deseo de abrazarlo como si al hacerlo lo abrazara a él, pero reprimió aquel impulso y lo lanzó lejos, no se detuvo a ver donde cayó, solo que no lo buscaría, mejor si quedaba fuera de su vista, bien podría quedarse en esa casa, la casa que no era de ella, lo mismo que el corazón del chico que le había regalado ese libro.   
Salió de la habitación y se maldijo por desear saber el destino de aquel libro, más no volvió atrás.

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí la llevo... espero actualizar


	44. Inevitablemente tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estos eventos suceden durante la fiesta de gala... por fin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que la espera valga la pena

**Capítulo 44**

**Inevitablemente tú**

 

Las luces se han encendido desde muy temprano, el cielo cerrado había cumplido con su amenaza, afuera seguía nevando y el viento solo hacía bailar lentamente los copos de nieve que se amontonaban en las brillantes y antes pulidos empedrados. Los hombres intentaban maniobrar los coches y alejarlos de la entrada principal con una mirada impresionante, después de todo, las órdenes del señor de la casa eran precisamente esas, todo lo que se podía ser perfecto, de manera que las mismas inclemencias del tiempo debían quebrantar los deseos de Thranduil.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los rostros de preocupación son los mejores, las mujeres engalanadas con sus mejores vestidos, los hombres con sus trajes hechos a la medida y los jóvenes vestidos a la moda, todos ellos descienden de los lujosos juegos apenas notando que afuera estaba haciendo un frío glaciar, sabían que perderse este evento, la privacía de las conversaciones durante los próximos meses, por ello preferiría arriesgarse a pescar un buen resfriado, antes que a la primera mano, a los exquisitos, que el alcalde hubiera preparado para ese año, claro si hay alguien más seguro que bueno, como terminaste sucediendo siempre que se combinaba el alcohol y las indiscretas miradas entre amantes.

Adentro el ambiente era cálido, lo que obligaba a los visitantes a despojarse de aquellas abrigadoras ropas y gozarse con el buen vino que se servía en la casa, junto con el whisky, el ron y otras bebidas. La comida tampoco fue problema, pues los encargados del servicio se repartieron por todo el lugar distintos. Los manjares que daban a entender la clase de eventos al que habían sido convocados. Entonces, el dueño y anfitrión de la fiesta se hizo presente y con un tono elegante y firme se encargó de darles a los presentes la bienvenida. Sonreía algo que rara vez se veía hacer, sus palabras eran acompañadas por un silencio sepulcral, como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido, un gran discurso, como si las palabras que expulsaban a ese hombre concedieran algún valor.

Atrás de él dos jóvenes observaban el espectáculo, ambos totalmente absortos en la gran concurrencia que dicho evento podía atraer. El joven rubio, notaba con admiración como su padre podía hablar con tanta autoridad y ser amado por ello. Porque pese a ser el padre que tenía, como alcalde su padre había avanzado a grandes mejoras a la ciudad y parecía sincera su preocupación por la gente menos afortunada en los límites de esta. Su padre podría ser tan bueno en cuanto a la paternidad y el reconocimiento, en cuestiones de política, su padre, poseía un talento natural. Se volvió un observador a su amiga, quizás ella podría estar observando lo mismo que él, quizás ambos hubieron aprendido que nunca había sido maldad o falta de corazón, era simplemente que su progenitor, el mismo Thranduil Greenleaf, realmente nunca habia sido capaz de ser un buen padre Sencillamente nunca había desarrollado esa habilidad.

Era obvio que ella no coincidía con él.

La chica observaba con hastío a la gente aplaudiendo y sonriendo como bobos ante los insultos disfrazados de su padre a las personas menos favorecidas, por quien se supone se realizaba dicho evento. Solo ver el rostro de las mujeres, y no solo el número de algunas escenas con sueños ridículos de conquistar el corazón de semejantes como lo era ese hombre, había sido reconocido algunas chicas con las que compartía clases o inclusive más chicas que ella intentando seducir con sus sonrisas y gestos al alcalde. Aunque luego observaron a los hombres que también se quedaron en casa y que se quedaron atrás, Mirkwood bajo las narices del alcalde fue el motivo de esas bobas sonrisas. Luego se imagina a ella misma riendo de la misma manera y el odio le roía por dentro al saberse presa de ese acuerdo. Ella era una Greenleaf, ahora más que nunca, le indignaba tener que reconocer que hasta ella misma se encontraba dentro de ese maldito juego, aunque fuera solo para salir de ese lugar con su palabra de no interponerse en su camino, aquello, era lo único que ella necesitó, lo único que en verdad deseaba de él, aunque no lo único que en verdad ocupase, necesitaba dinero.

Maldita fuera su suerte. Quizás tenía que conseguir un trabajo extra, aunque estaba seguro que su padrastro no lo permitía. La idea murió con ello.

\- Sonríe querida Tauriel, la gente pensará que uno de tus amigos te ha plantado ya nadie le gusta las almas tristes, ni siquiera a un hombre imponente como yo -

\- Sino sonrió Señor es porque aún no ha salido la luz adecuada ... aunque debo confesar que mi falta de sonrisa se ha traducido en algunos de sus amigos, si por mi fuera y yo encontré otra en otro lugar ... - dijo satisfecha por no quedarse callada.

\- Ten cuidado con lo dices, puede terminar convirtiéndose en realidad ... -

Tauriel desvió sus ojos hacia el hombre que observaba la sala con una tranquilidad imperturbable, esa mirada que había visto varias veces en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Pero no era solo su frialdad y falta de tacto lo que le molestaba, eran esas palabras, esas que parecían una promesa de amenaza.

\- Siempre tengo cuidado ... -

\- Me parece que cuando uno se enamora, no se cuida igual de sí ... es una pena que no conozcas esa dicha - dijo mientras sonreía a un viejo conocido que se acercaba a ellos. 

Tauriel se había dicho que intentaría huir, pues ese hombre, si es que pudiese llamarse así, era el mismo distinguido señor Robert Black, el mismo hombre a quien siempre se resbalaba las manos de su cintura a su trasero.

Sintió el bastón de Thranduil sujetándola y susurrar - No querida, no puedes marcharte sin saludar a nuestro amigo - 

Le hirvió la sangre, él sabía lo repugnante que se parecía a ese hombre que sí,  alto y apuesto, no dejaba de tomarse demasiadas libertades con ella.

\- No deseo congraciarme con sus amigos -

Thranduil por fin se volvió a ver y vio la ira contenida en su mirada - Estas aquí para mejorar la experiencia del baile, si es que te piden todos los bailes, eres tan amable de bailar con él y además sonreír, ¿entendiste? - comenzó a sujetarla con fuerza impidiendo su huida y solo la soltó cuando Negro llegó hasta ellos.

\- Vamos Thranduil, ¿Dónde tenías escondida a esa belleza? - dijo casi desvistiéndola con la mirada.

Tauriel se mantuvo erguida a pesar de que la conversación se había centrado en los negocios que estaban implementando esos dos. La ventaja de estar ahí radicaba en que alcanzó a escuchar que el "honorable Black" se encargaría de disuadir al juez que tenía una carta blanca a los Durin para revisar expedientes y quizás la apertura de las tierras robadas hacía años. Intento parecer desinteresada pero Thranduil notó que se movió y le pidió distancia. Legolas intrigado por su regreso se acerco a cuestionarle sus motivos.

\- Ya sabes sus sucios negocios, se niega a los Durín lo que les corresponde ... -

\- Eso no lo sabes tú, ni siquiera habías nacido -

\- Estas condenado a creer lo mejor de tu padre ... -

\- Y tú a demostrar lo contrario ... -

\- No quiero discutir ... odio pelear contigo, y ahora no necesito eso ... -

\- Sé que lo tiene pasado mal ... pero ya pasará -

-Eso espero ... -

Observó como Legolas, seguidos por otras personas más observando casi sorprendidos hacia la puerta. Sin saber porque su corazón se aceleró de inmediato al mismo tiempo que le erizaba la piel. Con el corazón en la boca, pensó en la vuelta, esperando, suplicando por lo que fue una reacción causada solo por la mirada de alguien a quien no deseaba. A quién todavía no se siente lista para enfrentar, pese a todo su razonamiento.

El salón se había quedado en el silencio y se sentía la urgencia de volver a encontrar la respuesta a los murmullos que estaban comenzando a crecer en la sala. Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró buscando los causantes de un silencio, parando con un grupo de hombres bien vestidos, casi imperceptibles entre los demás, pero que no tiene lugar una duda reconocida.

Los Durins habían llegado a la fiesta.

Por un momento, la sonrisa se formó en su rostro como su padre, pero su sonrisa se volvió perdida cuando descubrió unos ojos obscuros que la observaban desde lejos con amor y anhelo en ellos ... acaso ¿confusión?

Kíli se separó del grupo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

El caminaba hacia ella, sin importar los desorbitados, ojos de sus compañeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se es un capítulo corto, comparado con loa anteriores pero esa es la idea... que sientan las ansias por ver que sucederá cuando los Durin se encuentran en la fiesta de uno de sus peores enemigos y el inevitable encuentro entre Kíli y Tauriel... van a saltar chispas (espero)  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
